Ascensión
by Mirkran Ackerman
Summary: Conclusión de "Lo que hay detrás de la cortina" y "Cortejando el apocalipsis". Después de la muerte de Saori, un grupo de guerreras toma el relevo en lo que pronto se convertiría en una larga y desesperada batalla no sólo por el destino de la humanidad, sino por el universo entero. Pero una de ellas estaría destinada a ser mucho más de lo que cualquiera esperaría.
1. Antes de todo

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Nada relacionado con Sailor Moon es mío_

 _ **Nota del Autor:**_ _Ésta es la tercera y final parte de una trilogía que comenzó con "Lo que hay detrás de la cortina" y continuó con "Cortejando el apocalipsis". No es necesario que lean las otras dos partes, pero si quieren profundizar en el argumento, están más que bienvenidos a hacerlo. También pueden haber diferencias en las fechas que aparecerán en este fic y otras cosas más con respecto al manga y al anime. Pero ésta es una historia alternativa y la idea es desviarse un poco del canon para que no sea la misma historia con unos pocos retoques, pero sí caracterizaré correctamente a los personajes. Y, como siempre, espero que les guste._

 _Un saludo._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Este fic contiene violencia, lenguaje grosero y un par de romances entre dos chicas. Si no te gusta la sangre o las mujeres lesbianas, es mejor que te alejes de este fic como si la misma Sailor Galaxia te estuviera persiguiendo. :D_

* * *

 **Ascensión**

" _Cuando el poder del amor se sobreponga al amor por el poder, el mundo conocerá la paz"  
Jimi Hendrix_

Prólogo  
Antes de todo

Tokio, 16 de octubre de 1986, 03:14a.m.

La habitación estaba a oscuras y el aire dentro de ésta se antojaba frío. No había nadie, a excepción de una niña de ocho años que dormía plácidamente en la cama de sus padres. Ellos no estaban en casa. Ambos estaban a bordo de un avión, camino a algún destino paradisíaco en el Pacífico, quizás Hawai, tal vez durmiendo como lo estaba haciendo su única hija.

El teléfono sonó. De forma insistente sonó. La niña bostezó y abrió los ojos, extendiendo los brazos y escuchando el timbre del bendito teléfono como si aquel fuese un sonido que jamás esperaba escuchar.

Y el teléfono siguió sonando. Había una urgencia desesperada en la forma en que el timbre penetraba en los oídos de la niña. Volviendo a bostezar, ella abandonó la cama y tomó el auricular, preguntándose quién querría algo de sus padres a esas horas tan intempestivas.

No habían pasado ni veinte segundos desde que la niña atendió la llamada hasta que dejó caer el auricular, sin estar consciente de que lo había hecho. Las palabras que había escuchado la dejaron helada, inmóvil, incapaz siquiera de decir algo, lo que fuese. Estuvo un tiempo indeterminado de pie en medio de una habitación que no le pertenecía, una habitación que era de sus padres…

 _Padres que ya no están._

Lita Kino todavía no podía hablar. Abría y cerraba la boca, sin emitir sonido alguno. Una desagradable oleada de miedo y confusión la hizo temblar de la cabeza a los pies, solamente para dar lugar al dolor. Las lágrimas pugnaban por caer. Lita las reprimió. Comprimió sus manos en puños, tratando de insuflarse fuerza en un momento que la había dejado indefensa y débil. Pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano. Una llamada telefónica había bastado para quedarse sin padres, sin refugio, sin amor… sin nada.

Ya no pudo soportarlo más.

Dio con sus rodillas en el piso, importándole un pepino el dolor. Lo que estaba sintiendo en su corazón era mucho peor que una insignificante molestia en sus rodillas. Se apoyó con los brazos en el suelo, mirando a éste como si pudiera encontrar algún alivio allí. No lo hizo. Nada podía consolarla en ese momento.

La casa se llenó con los llantos de Lita, mientras que, cinco mil kilómetros al este de Tokio, un equipo de salvamento recuperaba los cuerpos de un avión que se había estrellado en una isla en medio del Pacífico.

Tokio, 17 de agosto de 1991, 01:02a.m.

Pese a que le había jurado a sus padres que regresaría a una hora prudente, Mina Aino no era una chica exactamente obediente. Había pasado el rato junto a sus amigas, jugando videojuegos y escuchando a artistas famosos, no estudiando, como ella les había dicho a sus padres. No era extraño que sus calificaciones en el colegio estuvieran por el subterráneo, algo que parecía preocuparle en un principio, pero que al final se convertía en algo secundario. Para Mina, ser adolescente era algo importante y no podía desperdiciar su juventud en cosas como el estudio, por ejemplo.

Pese a que las cosas se habían mantenido pacíficas desde mediados de 1969, año en que había terminado la infame Guerra Fría, Mina miraba en todas direcciones en busca en posibles agresores o acosadores. No le faltaba mucho para llegar a su casa, y pensó que ya había pasado lo peor cuando dos ojos brillantes aparecieron sobre un tacho de basura.

Un sonido metálico hizo que los nervios de Mina se pusieran en alerta. Dirigió su mirada hacia el tacho de basura y pudo ver una silueta extraña. ¿Podría ser un gnomo? _No seas tonta, Mina. Los gnomos existen solamente en los cuentos para niños._ Sintiéndose nerviosa y curiosa a partes iguales, Mina se acercó con tiento a la silueta con los ojos brillantes… cuando ésta se movió hacia ella y el corazón de Mina saltó hasta su cuello, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo al suelo de espaldas. Sobándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza, Mina se sentó sobre la acera y vio que había un gato blanco frente a ella. _Así que eso era la silueta que vi._ Pero eso no era todo. El gato tenía una extraña marca en su frente, como una insignia con forma de cruasán. _¿O es una luna menguante?_

El gato siguió avanzando hacia Mina, lenta y cautelosamente, como inspeccionando a la chica frente a éste. Al fin, después de lo que parecieron segundos dilatarse en minutos, el gato hizo algo que Mina jamás esperó que hiciera.

—Al fin te he encontrado, Mina. ¡Qué gusto verte otra vez!

La pobre Mina se quedó rígida por un par de segundos antes de rodar los ojos y colapsar nuevamente sobre la acera. El gato se quedó mirando a la chica, quizás pensando que no debió haber hablado de forma tan repentina en medio de la noche. De todas formas, los gatos parlantes eran muy raros y una antigua superstición decía que tales felinos solamente existían en la luna.

Cuando Mina recuperó el conocimiento, vio que el gato seguía allí, como si estuviera esperándola.

—¿Sigues aquí? —dijo ella débilmente, temiendo volver a caer sobre la acera por tercera vez. Por supuesto, no esperaba que el gato le respondiera.

—Por supuesto —repuso el gato blanco como si aquello fuese una obviedad—. No podría dejar abandonar a alguien como tú.

Mina se quedó mirando al gato, creyendo que algo andaba mal con la realidad. Hasta donde ella tenía entendido, los gatos no hablaban. Y, sin embargo, estaba dialogando con uno, en medio de la noche.

—Pero… pero los gatos no hablan.

—¿De dónde sacaste esa idea? —dijo el gato, sin esperar por una respuesta de parte de Mina—. El mundo es un lugar muy grande. Pero esa conversación debe esperar. Tenemos que regresar a tu habitación. Dialogar cosas importantes en medio de la calle a estas horas no es un asunto que me entusiasme mucho.

Mina, al escuchar las palabras del gato, cobró conciencia de la hora y de que iba a recibir una paliza a escala galáctica. Se puso de pie y se masajeó las sienes, mirando con renovada curiosidad al gato parlante. Éste le respondió con una mirada apremiante y Mina, captando el mensaje, siguió su camino, acompañada del gato, pensando a ratos que había entrado por error a un programa de televisión para niños.

—Si puedes hablar —dijo Mina mientras trataba de aferrarse a la nueva realidad que le había caído tan bien como la acera con la que había chocado su cabeza hace unos minutos atrás—, ¿eso significa que tienes nombre?

El gato asintió.

—¿Y tienes dueño?

—¡No tengo dueño! ¿Qué te has creído? ¿Pensaste que soy un gato doméstico?

Mina no sabía qué decir al ver a un gato indignado, pues jamás había pasado por esa situación.

—Soy un gato bastante independiente y puedes empezar llamándome por mi nombre.

—¿Y cuál es ese?

—Mi nombre es Artemis y vengo de un lugar muy lejano.

—Curioso nombre para un gato —opinó Mina. Artemis entornó los ojos.

Aquel sería el comienzo de una larga y accidentada amistad.

Tokio, 23 de diciembre de 1991, 09:36p.m.

La habitación estaba sumida en la penumbra. La única luz provenía de una especie de fogata cuya luz inestable hacía bailar a las sombras que se proyectaban en las paredes. Una de las sombras era la de una persona, quien estaba sentada a la turca frente al fuego, mirando fijamente a las llamas, como si pudiera ver algo más allá de ellas.

Para Rei Hino, ser una Miko implicaba lidiar con una desagradable dicotomía: era la única sacerdotisa en ese lado de Tokio que realmente podía predecir eventos futuros y la policía acudía a ella en algunas ocasiones para resolver casos particularmente complicados. Por otro lado, había mucha gente que no veía con buenos ojos las habilidades de Rei, algunos por envidia, otros por miedo, y era por esa razón que había crecido esencialmente sola. Claro, su abuelo había aportado en algo, pero Rei había aprendido hace mucho a cuidarse por su cuenta. Aquello la hizo una mujer tenaz, trabajadora y con un carácter sólido, forjado de la misma forma que el acero templado.

Sorpresivamente, las llamas crecieron casi hasta el nivel del techo y Rei fue cruzada por una sensación tan poderosa que casi la dejó inconsciente. Apoyándose en sus brazos y respirando con dificultad, Rei se esforzó por recordar lo que había visto, cerrando los ojos y concentrando todo su espíritu en la sombra que había oscurecido su llama. Pero todo lo que vio fue una silueta amenazadora, una silueta que sostenía una esfera en sus manos, solamente para hacerla añicos.

Rei abrió los ojos. Un sudor frío recorrió su espalda y se vio envuelta por un miedo que jamás había sentido en toda su corta vida.

 _El mundo está en peligro._

 _Sí, ¿pero quién lo amenaza? ¿Qué puedo hacer para evitarlo? ¡La gente creerá que estoy loca!_

Y no sin razón. Desde junio de 1969 que no había ninguna guerra, ningún país trataba de robar los recursos de otro país, las dictaduras brillaban por su ausencia y el uno por ciento más rico de la población poseía solamente un quince por ciento de la riqueza mundial. Eso se veía reflejado en la eliminación de la tasa de interés en la mayoría de los préstamos bancarios que se llevaban a cabo. El mundo estaba mejorando cada vez más, por lo que la mera noción de una amenaza a la humanidad iba a caer en oídos sordos.

Rei se puso de pie y crispó los puños, mirando hacia el suelo en señal de impotencia. No podía hacer nada con respecto a la visión que había tenido. Estuvo un largo rato así, pensando en quién podría destruir el mundo, o al menos amenazarlo, pero no se le ocurría ningún nombre. Ya no había dictaduras ni gobiernos revolucionarios, pues la derecha y la izquierda comenzaron a carecer de relevancia a principios de los setentas cuando, en una de las mayores sorpresas en la historia de las elecciones, Richard Nixon perdió la presidencia por una aplastante unanimidad nacida a causa del fin de la Guerra Fría.

 _¿Quién puede ser el responsable?_

Rei volvió a recurrir a su llama, pero por mucho que lo intentó, la silueta no se aclaró. Era como si esa persona, quienquiera que fuese, no quería que su identidad fuese revelada. Al final, Rei, suspirando en señal de cansancio, abandonó la habitación y se dirigió a su dormitorio, sin siquiera comer. Lo sucedido hace unos pocos minutos le había robado el hambre y la sed, y, mientras se enfundaba su pijama, quizás también le impediría conciliar el sueño.

Groenlandia, 04 de enero de 1992, 06:23a.m.

Una mujer de cabellos dorados no parecía tener el frío en alta estima, pese al vestido ligero que usaba, también de color dorado. Una aurora boreal se podía ver en el cielo, sus suaves movimientos y exóticos colores distrayendo a la mujer de su propósito. Ella sonrió, al tanto de la existencia de aquel fenómeno, el cual había sido nombrado con su propio nombre.

Aurora encontró el trozo de roca que andaba buscando, una piedra que se asemejaba bastante a una lápida. Sabía con exactitud lo que se escondía bajo, y, sin dudar más, alzó un bastón con una estrella de cuatro puntas en un extremo. Iba a necesitar transformarse para acceder a las tumbas que andaba buscando.

Una enorme nube de nieve pulverizada nubló la visión de Sailor Eos por un momento. Esperó pacientemente a que la nube se disolviera y, cuando lo hizo, supo que había estado en lo correcto todo el tiempo.

En el fondo de la excavación, cuatro sarcófagos yacían perfectamente alineados hacia el norte. Sailor Eos no necesitaba leer las inscripciones en las tapas de los sarcófagos para saber quiénes eran ellos.

 _Los candidatos perfectos._

No obstante, había algo que Sailor Eos no había anticipado.

Los sarcófagos se movían.

Segundo más tarde, se rompieron.

Sailor Eos vio, con creciente sorpresa, cómo los cuatro individuos se ponían de pie y miraban a sus alrededores, notando la presencia de la mujer que, supuestamente, los había liberado.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó uno de ellos. Sailor Eos casi saltó de la sorpresa.

—¿Dónde está nuestra reina? —inquirió otro, con más brusquedad que el primero.

Sailor Eos no respondió. No había anticipado que ellos todavía estuvieran vivos y no sabía qué hacer, aparte de mirar como los cuatro individuos salían de la excavación sin problemas, buscando en la nieve, ignorando por completo a la mujer que había hecho el agujero en primer lugar.

Una repentina explosión definitivamente hizo que el corazón de Sailor Eos le saltara a la garganta. Con tiento, giró su cabeza y vio que los cuatro hombres estaban de pie en el borde del agujero. Juzgando que sería una soberana locura acercarse, Sailor Eos caminó hacia los cuatro hombres, y escuchó unas palabras que le robaron el aire de sus pulmones.

—¡Despierta, oh, gran reina nuestra! ¡Despierta de tu sueño eterno!

De pronto, un gran temblor sacudió el suelo y Sailor Eos tuvo que ponerse en cuatro para no perder el equilibrio. Sin embargo, en medio de todo el movimiento, ella sabía lo que acababan de hacer esos sujetos y su cabeza se vio invadida por el miedo y la culpa.

—¿Qué he hecho? —se lamentó Sailor Eos mientras se alejaba lo más discretamente que podía del lugar, a sabiendas que había contribuido a despertar algo realmente terrible.


	2. Sailor Moon

I  
Sailor Moon

Tokio, 17 de enero de 1992, 08:15a.m.

Serena Tsukino acababa de abrir los ojos y lo primero que hizo fue consultar su reloj. Compuso una expresión de horror en su cara.

—¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡YA ES TARDE!

Los gritos, pese a que habían sido estridentes, y más tomando en cuenta el tono chillón de la voz de Serena, eran comunes en la residencia de los Tsukino, pero no por eso dejaban de ser molestos. La madre de Serena, Ikuko Tsukino, había acabador de preparar la colación de su hija cuando escuchó el grito de ella y, como siempre, su estómago dio vueltas.

—¡Te dije que despertaras hace media hora, pero nunca te das por enterada!

—¡No me di cuenta! —replicó Serena mientras bajaba las escaleras a toda velocidad. Cuando apareció en la cocina, apenas dedicó un saludo a su madre, cogió su colación y salió de la casa, todo en menos de diez segundos.

Serena corría por las calles de Tokio, bostezando descaradamente, preguntándose por qué debía madrugar, pese a que ya sabía la razón. A Serena no le gustaba esforzarse por conseguir alguna meta, más que nada porque no parecía tener ningún objetivo claro en su vida, salvo dormir, comer y divertirse. Disfrutar de la adolescencia era lo más importante para ella y, en opinión de Serena, estudiar arruinaba la juventud. No estaba claro si aquello era verdad o simplemente lo decía para enmascarar el hecho que parecía no tener habilidades para ninguna materia en el colegio. La máxima calificación que había obtenido era un 3,0 (1), y no obtenía ni siquiera eso en matemáticas o en inglés.

Mientras hacía lo que podía para no llegar tarde al colegio (un caso perdido), escuchó el desesperado maullido de dolor de un gato. Se detuvo en seco, mirando hacia atrás y dándose cuenta que le había pisado la cola a algún animal. Se aproximó lentamente y tomó al gato en brazos, sobándole la cola para siquiera aliviarle un poco el dolor.

—¿Pero qué es eso?

Serena notó que el gato tenía un parche en su frente y éste hizo un gesto con sus brazos para que se lo quitara. Ella obedeció y vio que, debajo del parche, había una marca muy peculiar, como la de un cruasán. La sorpresa la atenazó cuando el gato se zafó de su agarre, se trepó a su cabeza y saltó hacia una pared de concreto. Persona y animal se quedaron mirándose por unos segundos, hasta que el timbre del colegio arrancó a Serena de sus pensamientos y, componiendo otra mueca de horror, salió corriendo a toda velocidad, sabiendo que ya no iba a alcanzar a llegar a tiempo.

—¿OTRA VEZ TARDE, SEÑORITA? ¡TE QUEDARÁS EN EL PASILLO!

La profesora Mónica había quedado afónica de tantas batallas verbales con su alumna más rebelde. Por otro lado, Serena rodó los ojos al escuchar el portazo, pensando en qué había hecho ella para merecer ese trato. Luego, un sonido familiar para ella hizo que cambiara su cara a una de fastidio.

—Por Dios que tengo hambre —se lamentó Serena, mirando con ganas el paquete que le había dejado su madre para el almuerzo. Al final, fue tanta la protesta de su estómago que Serena, por enésima vez en su vida, obvió todas las leyes del sentido común y abrió el paquete, probando una cucharada de la colación, cuando la puerta del aula volvió a abrirse.

—¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A COMER EN CLASES? —rugió nuevamente la voz ronca de la profesora Mónica. Serena escondió en balde el paquete, temblando de la cabeza a los pies.

—Es que… es que tenía hambre, profesora…

—¡ESO NO ES EXCUSA! ¡LA PRÓXIMA VEZ QUE TE PILLE COMIENDO, TE DARÉ UN CASTIGO EJEMPLAR!

Lo único bueno de todo el asunto era que Serena pudo permanecer en el recinto escolar para las clases de la tarde. No obstante, las reprimendas no habían acabado.

—Eres bastante ingenua al creer que podías comer en clases sin que te descubran —dijo Molly, la mejor amiga de Serena, quien se había reunido con sus amigas para ponerse al corriente con los chismes.

—¡Tenía hambre, Molly! —se excusó nuevamente Serena—. Se supone que debemos comer para crecer, sobre todo en esta edad tan difícil.

Molly se limitó a gruñir a modo de respuesta.

—¿Cómo les fue en el examen? —dijo una voz que tomó a todas por sorpresa. Serena giró su cabeza lentamente. Solamente había una persona a la que le gustaba hablar de esos temas, pero lo último que Serena quería era hablar del examen. Había tenido otra desastrosa participación, lo que le había granjeado un vergonzoso 2,1.

—¿Por qué haces esas preguntas, Kelvin? —inquirió Molly, indicando con un dedo a Serena, quien había bajado la cabeza—. A Serena volvió a irle mal en el examen.

—Pues yo obtuve un 6,8 —dijo Kelvin alegremente—. Los exámenes no son tan difíciles, aunque no soy tan inteligente como la estrella del curso cinco.

—¡Lárgate de aquí! —le increpó Molly, pero el aludido no pareció registrar sus palabras. Para remediar la situación, ella cambió de tema a propósito—. Por cierto, ¿han escuchado nuevas noticias sobre ese grupo terrorista que está amenazando la paz mundial?

—¿La Vanguardia de Ares? —intervino Kelvin, olvidado de todo asunto académico—. Yo leí que ellos formaban parte de un equipo paramilitar que trató de invadir Cuba en 1961. Ayer vi una noticia sobre ellos. Últimamente han estado robando bancos como si fuesen ladrones, aunque varios asaltos han sido frustrados.

—Sí —dijo Molly, emocionada—. Sailor V ha aparecido mucho en las noticias. La Vanguardia de Ares atacó una joyería y ella alejó a los ladrones. Se ha convertido en toda una celebridad e incluso creo que van a lanzar un juego de ella.

—¿Un juego de Sailor V? —quiso saber Serena, quien jamás estaba al tanto de la actualidad nacional e internacional por considerarlos temas aburridos—. ¿Y quién es Sailor V?

Todos los presentes miraron a Serena como si hubiera anunciado que iba a postular a la presidencia de un país.

—¿Acaso no prestas atención, Serena? —dijo Molly con exasperación—. Sailor V es una justiciera ataviada con traje de marinero.

—Pero ella no es nada comparada con Sailor Grey —intervino Kelvin, quien extrajo una fotografía de una estatua ubicada en un cementerio—. Mis padres estuvieron en Nueva Orleans hace un par de meses y tomaron esta foto. Ella es la heroína que acabó con la Guerra Fría.

—No sabía sobre Sailor Grey —admitió Serena, ganándose otra mirada inquisitiva de parte de los demás. Era obvio que Sailor Grey había sido un personaje importante en la historia moderna y, por lo tanto, era conocida por la mayoría de la gente. Obviamente, Serena formaba parte de esa minoría que no la conocía o no estaba interesada en saber de ella.

—Se nota que el siglo se está acabando —acotó una de las chicas del grupo—. Hay muchos robos e incidentes raros ocurriendo en todos lados.

—Sin embargo, puedo entender que la gente robe joyas —dijo otra chica con una cara esperanzada—. Son preciosas, ¿no creen?

—Mi madre vende joyas —intervino Molly, recordando que había una liquidación en su tienda—. Podríamos ir a ver qué hay. Hoy hay precios especiales.

A todas las chicas presentes les brillaron los ojos.

—¿Precios especiales? —corearon varias de ellas, entre las que estaba incluida Serena.

—Es la idea de una liquidación.

—¡Vamos entonces! —chilló Serena y las demás la secundaron—. ¡Después de clases iremos!

Y las chicas regresaron a sus respectivas salas, dejando a Kelvin confundido, sin entender por qué a las jóvenes les gustaban tanto las joyas.

El Reino Oscuro, una hora atrás

—Sé que percibí el poder del Cristal de Plata. ¡Está en este planeta! —chilló la reina Beryl, frustrada por no poder encontrar aquella legendaria gema. Tenía una multitud de sirvientes a su servicio, pero ninguno de ellos había conseguido el objetivo. Mientras tanto, Beryl seguía con su monólogo.

—¡El Cristal de Plata es lo único con suficiente energía para despertar a nuestra gran reina! ¡Pero no lo tenemos, así que les exhorto a que consigan energía de otras formas por mientras!

—Daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo —corearon sus sirvientes, al tiempo que una llama apareció de la nada y, en medio de ellas, se materializó un hombre alto, de cabello color paja y ojos celestes.

—Reina Beryl —dijo el hombre, haciendo una reverencia—. Ya me he puesto manos a la obra con este cometido. Tengo un infiltrado en Tokio reuniendo energía mientras hablamos.

—Bien, bien —dijo Beryl con aprobación—. Tráeme esa energía, Jadeite.

Jadeite hizo otra reverencia y desapareció, mientras que otro hombre, cuyo cabello era más largo y oscuro, hizo acto de presencia. Era aún más alto que Jadeite y tenía una expresión más dura en su cara.

—Nephrite —comenzó Beryl, quien seguía maniobrando su bola de cristal de forma incesante—, ¿alguna pista sobre el Cristal de Plata?

Nephrite mostró una sonrisa antes de hablar.

—Me he encontrado con alguien que sabe sobre él —dijo Nephrite, extendiendo una mano hacia la bola de cristal de la reina. A continuación, la imagen de un hombre entrado en años y ataviado con ropas caras apareció en el cristal.

—¿Quién es él?

—Mi reina, él es Herbert Dixon, y es el único que dispone de ese conocimiento y está dispuesto a ayudarnos.

La reina asintió en señal de aprobación.

—Asegura su completa cooperación y extrae de él cualquier información sobre el Cristal de Plata.

Nephrite hizo otra reverencia antes de desaparecer.

Tokio, 17 de enero de 1992, 04:26p.m.

Había un desorden total en la joyería de la madre de Molly. Las liquidaciones siempre se prestaban para esa clase de situaciones, y aquella no era la excepción. El griterío era audible incluso desde afuera de la tienda, donde Serena, Molly y sus amigas miraban al interior, preguntándose si era sensato entrar.

—Siempre pasa lo mismo cada vez que mi mamá hace una liquidación —dijo Molly, dando un paso adelante, y Serena y las demás la siguieron—. Pero parece que hay más gente de lo normal.

—¿Y podremos conseguir algo en estas condiciones?

—Si hablamos con mi mamá quizás tengamos una oportunidad.

Al final, el grupo entró en la tienda y, como Molly esperaba, fue atendido por su madre, quien ostentaba una amplia sonrisa. Al parecer, la liquidación estaba gozando de mucho éxito.

—Ah, hola, Molly.

—Hola, mamá. Tienes muchos clientes hoy.

—Es que tengo un exceso de stock en la bodega y trato de deshacerme de la carga extra. ¡Y veo que me está resultando de maravillas!

—¿Qué te parece si les muestras a mis amigas algunas de tus joyas?

—¡Me parece muy bien! —exclamó la madre de Molly, conduciendo al grupo a una estantería que no estaba tan poblada de consumidores—. Aquí están unas de las joyas más preciadas. Y, como son tus amigas, puedo hacerles un precio especial sobre el descuento que ya tienen.

Las caras de Serena y sus amigas eran elocuentes.

—¿Escucharon, chicas? —dijo Molly, dirigiéndose a sus amigas, quienes miraban sus billeteras en busca de dinero. Todas menos Serena bullían de entusiasmo.

—Oh, no. ¡Me gasté todo el dinero de la semana en comida!

Molly dejó a sus amigas para que eligieran sus joyas y se aproximó a Serena.

—¿Y por qué no le pides a tu papá?

—¿Cómo? ¡Volví a sacar malas calificaciones en matemáticas e inglés! —Serena extrajo de su mochila el papel del examen, dándole la impresión que ese 2,1 se burlaba de ella—. ¡No podré comprar joyas!

—Bueno, yo no puedo hacer mucho por ti —dijo Molly razonablemente—. Pero tienes que levantar ese ánimo. Estoy segura que mañana será un día mejor.

Serena salió de la tienda de joyas, todavía con el examen en la mano, pensando en si debía esforzarse más para obtener mejores notas, pero, por alguna razón, el simple pensamiento hizo que le diera flojera.

—Bah, al diablo con esto. —Serena arrugó el examen y lo arrojó por encima de su cabeza, sin percatarse que había un tipo atrás de ella.

—Ten cuidado, cabeza de chorlito —dijo el joven. Serena sintió cómo las orejas le ardían y giró sobre sus talones violentamente. El joven en cuestión tenía el cabello corto, negro y un rostro de forma de corazón. Por extraño que pudiera sonar, usaba un frac adornado con objetos a los que Serena no prestaba atención.

—¡No me llames cabeza de chorlito! —gritó Serena, pero el tipo solamente se encogió de hombros y alisó el papel que le había caído encima.

—¿Un 2,1? —El estómago de Serena dio un doble mortal y el color se le subió a la cara—. Deberías estudiar más, cabeza hueca.

Serena crispó los puños e hizo rechinar los dientes. Estaba más roja que una manzana y humo parecía brotar de sus orejas.

—¡Oye, no te metas en lo que no te importa! —chilló Serena, arrancando el examen arrugado de las manos del joven. Sacándole la lengua, dio media vuelta y caminó en dirección contraria, dejando al tipo con una expresión de leve diversión en su cara. Serena no notó que el sujeto había dirigido su vista hacia las joyas que estaban de muestra en la tienda.

También ignoraba lo que estaba pasando en el sótano de la joyería.

Serena caminaba tanto para tranquilizarse como para darse tiempo de pensar en la extraña sensación que la había cruzado cuando vio a ese tipo de cabello negro. Era como si lo hubiera visto alguna vez, hace mucho tiempo, o tal vez en uno de sus tantos sueños acerca de que ella era una princesa buscando a su príncipe. De cualquier forma, su corazón había latido con más rapidez en esa ocasión, pese a que le había gritado a pleno pulmón.

Poco después de poner en pausa aquellos pensamientos, Serena pasó frente a una tienda de videojuegos. Notó que ya estaba disponible el juego de Sailor V en formato arcade. Se puso a pensar tanto en ella como en Sailor Grey, la heroína de la Guerra Fría. Serena quería ser como ellas, pero a cada rato se reprendía a sí misma, pues jamás estaría a la altura de ambas Sailor. _Deja de soñar, Serena_ se dijo, pero era un esfuerzo estéril. Una de las cosas que más hacía era soñar, y derramaba lágrimas cada vez que la realidad le arrojaba un mazazo a la cara.

Dos horas más tarde, después de enfrentar la furia de su madre al ver las calificaciones de Serena y tener un pleito con su hermano menor, se dirigió a su habitación y se quedó dormida preguntándose por qué su madre la regañaba tanto y decidiendo que estaba muy cansada para hacer alguna tarea. Tampoco notó el aire helado que provenía de la ventana abierta y tampoco la silueta que se coló por ésta. Al final, fue el golpe seco de la ventana cerrarse a causa del viento lo que despertó a Serena. Masajeándose los ojos, notó al gato con el que se había topado en su camino a la escuela.

—¡Pero si es el gato con el cruasán en la frente!

El gato entornó los ojos.

—No es un cruasán. Es una luna menguante.

Hubo un momento durante el cual Serena sintió que su voz le había fallado o que un cable en su cerebro se había roto. Sus sentidos parecían estar engañándola, porque acababa de escuchar _hablar_ a ese gato. Y, hasta donde ella sabía, los gatos no hablaban, ¿o sí?

—Mi nombre es Luna —dijo el gato con voz femenina, lo que venía a significar que era una gata—, y he estado buscándote con afán, Serena.

Ya no había duda alguna. Esa gata podía hablar. Serena se quedó petrificada, siendo testigo de algo que desafiaba a la lógica. Luego, vino el miedo. Comenzó a temblar de la cabeza a los pies y se mordió las uñas obsesivamente. Luna, al parecer, no se había dado cuenta de ello.

—Debo agradecerte por quitarme ese parche —continuó Luna en un tono agradable que no hizo nada por aliviar el miedo de Serena—. No podía hablar con eso puesto sobre el emblema en mi frente, y tampoco era capaz de pensar correctamente. Me alegro de haberte encontrado al fin.

Pero Serena todavía no podía aceptar aquella nueva realidad que alguien le había restregado sin elegancia en la cara. ¿Gatos que hablan? ¿Gatos con lunas menguantes en sus frentes? Se rehusaba a hacer frente a lo que estaba pasando y se tapó las orejas, haciéndose la dormida. Luna volvió a rodar los ojos y puso sus patas sobre la cabeza de Serena, tratando de hacer que entrara en razón.

—¡Serena! ¡No es hora de dormir! ¡Si no me vas a hacer caso, yo te despertaré! —Pero Serena no dio su brazo a torcer y Luna probó otra forma de hacer que entrara en razón—. Serena, tengo un regalo para ti.

A la mención del regalo, Serena dejó de taparse las orejas y fue abriendo de a poco los ojos. A los pies de Luna había una especie de broche dorado, de aspecto redondo y con esferas de colores más pequeñas en los bordes. Serena se rascó la cabeza, observando el broche con curiosidad.

—¿Es para mí?

—Claro que lo es.

—¿Y puedo quedármelo?

—Por supuesto. Pero primero tienes que escucharme. —Luna vio cómo Serena tomaba el broche, dando las gracias a Luna, y se lo adosaba a la enorme corbata de moño—. Están ocurriendo eventos extraños por todo Tokio, eventos que la policía no puede manejar. Es ahí donde entra este broche. ¿Me estás escuchando?

Serena estaba mirándose en el espejo, admirando su nuevo broche.

—¡Oye! ¡No es joyería! ¡Es algo muy importante!

—¿Y para qué sirve entonces?

Luna hizo una pausa teatral antes de lanzarle la bomba a Serena.

—Sirve para que puedas combatir a los malos… como una Sailor Senshi. —Luna volvió a hacer una pausa, evaluando la reacción de Serena ante su nuevo rol, pero no le dijo mucha cosa, pues Serena parecía estar admirándose otra vez—. Y, como una Sailor Senshi, tendrás que encontrar a tus compañeras, quienes te ayudarán a encontrar a nuestra princesa.

—Me veo preciosa —dijo Serena, lo que hizo que Luna se fuera al suelo—. ¿Algo más que deba hacer?

Luna volvió a incorporarse en sus cuatro patas, bajando la cabeza.

—¿No has entendido nada de lo que te dije?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —chilló Serena. Y era verdad, aunque todavía no tenía idea de lo que realmente implicaba su nueva labor.

—¿Sí? Entonces sigamos adelante. Tienes que decir "por el poder del prisma luna". Da igual qué gesto hagas con las manos.

Serena obedeció y dijo las palabras al pie de la letra. Inmediatamente, algo muy extraño pasó.

Estaba desnuda en medio de un montón de luces. Lo siguiente que notó fue que unas tiras rosadas brotaban del broche, envolviéndola y convirtiéndose en lo que sería su nuevo uniforme. Algo análogo ocurrió con sus brazos y piernas y, al final, sintió que algo le rodeaba la frente y unos pendientes colgaban de sus orejas. Para cuando la transformación hubo finalizado, Serena se miró en el espejo y se dio cuenta que había adoptado una postura que ella no recordaba haber hecho. Luego, la sorpresa.

Su uniforme no era muy distinto al que usaba para asistir a la secundaria, pero su falda era mucho más corta y usaba unas botas largas de color magenta, con lunas menguantes a modo de decoración. La corbata de moño de atrás era del mismo color que sus botas, ostentaba una cinta alrededor de su cuello, también del mismo color que sus botas, con una luna menguante en su centro y, para finalizar, una tiara rodeaba su cabeza y unas gemas rojas adornaban sus moños.

—Pero… pero…

—Es tu uniforme de Sailor Senshi —dijo Luna, mirando cómo Serena se miraba una y otra vez, luciendo asustada por alguna razón.

—¿Por qué mi falda es tan corta? —protestó Serena—. ¿Y todos estos ornamentos? ¡Parezco una mujer mayor!

—Ahora no eres una estudiante de secundaria —dijo Luna, subiéndose a la cama de Serena—. Eres Sailor Moon, una guerrera que lucha por el amor y la justicia.

—¿Quién me está hablando? —quiso saber Sailor Moon, notando en el espejo que las gemas en sus moños estaban destellando—. Creo que es Molly. ¡Parece que está en problemas!

Luna volvió a rodar los ojos.

—Entonces anda a rescatarla, de inmediato.

Diez minutos más tarde

—Los microcondensadores escondidos en las gemas funcionaron a la perfección —dijo la madre de Molly, que, por supuesto, no era la verdadera. Ella estaba atada de manos y pies en el sótano desde el día de ayer. El demonio que había adoptado la forma de la madre de Molly había tenido la idea de rebajar los precios de las joyas para que más gente las comprara y así incrementar la cantidad de energía percibida por éstas.

Sin embargo, había un detalle que necesitaba atención.

—¡Suéltame! —gritaba Molly desesperadamente—. ¿Por qué me haces esto, mamá?

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? —dijo el demonio con impaciencia—. ¡Yo no soy tu madre! ¡Ella está en el sótano, esperando su muerte!

Y el demonio apretó con más fuerza el cuello de su víctima y Molly estaba a punto de caer en la inconsciencia cuando una voz chillona se escuchó en medio de la tienda.

—¡Déjala en paz!

El demonio giró su cabeza en ciento ochenta grados y observó a la recién llegada con curiosidad.

—¿Quién eres tú?

—Yo… bueno… yo soy… ¡Soy una Sailor Senshi que lucha por el amor y la justicia! —La joven hizo unos movimientos introductorios completamente innecesarios para luego continuar—. ¡Soy Sailor Moon y te castigaré en el nombre de la luna!

Sailor Moon miró en todas direcciones y notó que había cuerpos repartidos por toda la joyería. Sintió una oleada de indignación que le hizo dar un paso adelante.

—¿Sailor Moon? —dijo el demonio bruscamente—. ¡Jamás he escuchado de una tal Sailor Moon! Pero no importa. ¡Esclavos, acaben con esta mocosa inmediatamente!

De pronto, las personas que yacían inconscientes se pusieron de pie y, extendiendo los brazos cual muertos vivientes, se dirigieron hacia Sailor Moon, quien dilató los ojos a tope a causa del horror, incapaz de decidir qué hacer, pues jamás había estado en una batalla. Corrió locamente en cualquier dirección, presa del miedo, evadiendo ataques por pura suerte. En su ciega carrera por sobrevivir, Sailor Moon tropezó con un trozo suelto de cerámica y cayó al suelo, arrastrándose hacia una pared, al borde del llanto.

El demonio, queriendo terminar con aquella patética imitación de batalla, extendió su brazo, con el fin de asfixiar a Sailor Moon, pero éste fue detenido por un destello de luz de roja, que culminó en la repentina aparición de una rosa roja. Sailor Moon miró hacia arriba, siguiendo la trayectoria de la rosa y vio a un hombre ataviado con un frac, una capa negra y un sombrero de copa igualmente negro.

—¿Quién rayos eres tú? —increpó el demonio.

—¿Yo? Pues yo soy Tuxedo Mask —se presentó el recién llegado, dirigiendo su mirada a Sailor Moon y hablando en un tono cálido y suave, casi seductor—. Sailor Moon, debes encontrar la fuerza que hay en tu interior, la guerrera que llevas dentro, y verás que podrás ganar esta batalla.

Pero Sailor Moon estaba harta de la situación en la que estaba metida. _En la que yo misma me metí_ se corrigió mentalmente. Lo único que quería era irse a casa a hacer su tarea.

—¡Pues yo quiero irme de aquí! —chilló Sailor Moon, haciendo pucheros—. ¡No debería estar aquí! ¡Debería estar haciendo mi tarea, o durmiendo! —A continuación, Sailor Moon no lo soportó más y rompió en llanto. Fue ese el instante en el que las gemas en sus moños comenzaron a vibrar con fuerza, lanzando ultrasonidos que diezmaron a todas las fuerzas enemigas e inmovilizaron al demonio, quien se llevaba fútilmente las manos a sus orejas.

—¡Es la oportunidad, Sailor Moon! —gritó Luna—. ¡Quítate la tiara de tu cabeza y lánzala mientras dices "tiara lunar, acción"! ¡Hazlo ahora!

No sabía si fueron las palabras de Luna o un efecto retardado de las palabras de ese tal Tuxedo Mask, pero se limpió las lágrimas e hizo lo que la gata le había instruido.

La tiara voló con rapidez hacia el demonio, quien hizo esfuerzos inútiles por protegerse del ataque y, en un parpadeo, el enemigo había sido reducido a polvo. Segundos después, todas las personas que antes habían estado bajo el poder del demonio despertaron, preguntándose dónde estaban y por qué les dolía tanto la cabeza.

—Excelente trabajo, Sailor Moon —dijo Tuxedo Mask desde las alturas, mostrando una sonrisa en su cara parcialmente oculta por el antifaz—. Nos veremos muy pronto. ¡Adiós!

Sailor Moon se quedó mirando el lugar donde el héroe enmascarado había desaparecido, sus mejillas sonrosadas, su mente divagando por lugares bastante alejados de la joyería.

 _¿Quién será ese Tuxedo Mask? Pero es muy guapo y varonil. No me molestaría encontrármelo otra vez._

—¡Muy bien hecho, Sailor Moon! —dijo Luna, pero ella parecía no hacerle caso, por lo que asumió que debía estar pensando en ese hombre de frac que había aparecido de improviso—. Bah. Esta chica está en la luna.

El reino oscuro, en ese momento

Jadeite no estaba muy complacido por la derrota de su subordinada, pero la energía que había obtenido a causa de la tecnología de los microcondensadores era sustancial. Sin embargo, sabía que no era suficiente para despertar a la gran reina, por lo que necesitaba un nuevo plan, no sólo para obtener energía, sino que para hacerlo sin que Sailor Moon se diera cuenta.

Sonriendo internamente, buscó a un nuevo sirviente para el próximo plan.


	3. Herbert Dixon

II  
Herbert Dixon

Washington, 19 de enero de 1992, 11:19a.m.

Herbert Dixon todavía tenía problemas para moverse y pensar correctamente. Haber pasado catorce años en animación suspendida mientras dos conciencias eran transferidas a su cabeza había dejado secuelas, pero Herbert había anticipado aquellos malestares. Era cosa de acostumbrarse a escuchar las voces de dos entes muy distintos aparte de su propia voz interior.

El mundo había cambiado bastante desde que Sailor Silver Moon detuvo el avance de los misiles a mediados de 1969. La paz era constante, algo que no parecía molestar demasiado a Herbert, pues solamente le había hecho ver que destruir el mundo para construir uno mejor no era la única solución. Sin embargo, solamente era cuestión de tiempo para que las cosas se salieran nuevamente de control. Ya estaba ocurriendo. Lo había visto en las noticias.

Herbert a veces pensaba en si había sido una buena idea haber colaborado en la formación de la Task Force 101, más que nada porque los responsables de múltiples asaltos a bancos y joyerías eran ex miembros de aquel grupo paramilitar o descendientes de los mismos. La única diferencia estaba en el nombre.

 _La Vanguardia de Ares._

Incluso había desenterrado suficiente evidencia para afirmar que la Vanguardia de Ares estaba obteniendo fondos para financiar el derrocamiento de líderes clave para la continuación de la paz. Lo más preocupante del asunto era que sus números se habían multiplicado, e incluso la Vanguardia tenía bases militares secretas distribuidas a través del globo. Había pasado de ser un equipo paramilitar a un ejército clandestino en menos de treinta años.

 _Y está ese sujeto también._

Por increíble que pareciera, no era la Vanguardia la mayor preocupación de Herbert, sino el individuo que había acudido a su laboratorio hace unos cuantos días atrás. Recordaba que se había presentado como Nephrite y que necesitaba información sobre el Cristal de Plata. Recordaba cada palabra de aquella conversación.

—Quiero que sepa que seré completamente honesto con usted, señor Dixon —había dicho Nephrite cortésmente—. Soy uno de los honorables Cuatro Generales Celestiales y estoy buscando el Cristal de Plata para entregárselo a mi ama, la gran reina Beryl.

Herbert no había entendido ni la mitad de las palabras de Nephrite, pues jamás había escuchado de esos Cuatro Generales Celestiales ni de le existencia de una reina llamada Beryl. No obstante, Herbert no tenía ningún interés en el Cristal de Plata y asumió que debía ayudar a quienquiera que lo estuviera buscando.

—¿Debo entender que ustedes son los malos?

Nephrite soltó una carcajada.

—No más que usted, señor Dixon. Cualquier información será apreciada.

No obstante, pese a que Herbert deseaba ayudar a Nephrite, no tenía muchas pistas sobre el paradero del Cristal de Plata. La única información que disponía era la tumba de Sailor Silver Moon, pero juzgó que no era necesario decir exactamente quién descansaba bajo aquella aparatosa estatua.

—Hace veintitrés años, hubo un evento en este mundo llamado Guerra Fría —dijo Herbert, haciendo aparecer dos vasos y una botella de coñac de la nada, tomando la botella y llenando ambos vasos—. ¿Un trago?

—Es usted muy amable, señor Dixon —agradeció Nephrite, tomando el vaso y dando un sorbo—. Por favor, continúe.

—Durante esta Guerra Fría, en una desafortunada cadena de acontecimientos, el mundo estuvo a punto de ser aniquilado por cien mil cabezas nucleares, pero una guerrera utilizó el Cristal de Plata para inutilizar los misiles, salvando al mundo del apocalipsis.

Nephrite frunció el ceño.

—¿Guerrera? ¿De casualidad no fue una Sailor Senshi?

Herbert arqueó una ceja.

—¿Cómo sabes sobre las Sailor Senshi?

—Mi reina me platicó sobre ellas, las guardianas de la princesa de la luna.

—Ah, la hija de la reina Serenity —dijo Herbert, arrugando un poco la cara. Pese a que la conciencia de la reina Serenity formaba parte de él, las viejas emociones se negaban a morir—. Fueron mis antepasados los que la asesinaron, junto a la reina y las Sailor Senshi.

—¿Fueron ustedes? —dijo Nephrite, abriendo comedidamente los ojos—. Porque mi reina nos contó que nosotros fallamos en destruir el Milenio de Plata. Me alegra saber que otras personas compartían nuestras mismas ambiciones.

—Como sea, esta Sailor Senshi sacrificó su vida al usar el Cristal de Plata, y es ahí donde el rastro se pierde. La mejor pista que puedo entregarle es su tumba, en el cementerio de Nueva Orleans. Hay una enorme estatua de ella. Es imposible perderse.

—Le agradezco su tiempo, señor Dixon.

—Por favor, llámame Herbert.

—De acuerdo, Herbert. —Nephrite se puso de pie y estrechó la mano de su anfitrión con firmeza—. ¿Podría contar con usted si por algún motivo encuentra pistas adicionales?

—No lo dude —dijo Herbert, soltando la mano de Nephrite y acompañándole hacia la salida—. Pero no tenga muchas esperanzas allá en Nueva Orleans.

Nephrite asintió con la cabeza y se marchó, dejando a Herbert con un cúmulo de pensamientos dando vueltas dentro de su mente.

Herbert volvió al presente, pensando en quién era Nephrite, esos Cuatro Generales Celestiales y la reina Beryl. En cuanto al Cristal de Plata, él había escogido no perder el tiempo con la gema, más que nada porque sabía que no podría desencadenar todo su poder. Solamente Sailor Silver Moon podía hacerlo, pero ella estaba muerta.

Un técnico apareció en el despacho de Herbert, llevando unos papeles pequeños en una mano. Buscó la mirada de su jefe, quien se la devolvió de manera distraída.

—Señor, tiene que ver esto —dijo el técnico con voz aterciopelada y Herbert vio que los papeles eran, en efecto, fotografías. A juzgar por el ángulo y la posición, las fotografías habían sido tomadas desde una cámara de seguridad. Sin embargo, lo más llamativo era la presencia de una joven cuyo uniforme le traía recuerdos muy vívidos. Conocía muy bien esos moños y ese uniforme.

—Sailor Moon —dijo Herbert, su mente retrocediendo casi treinta años hacia el pasado, cuando vio a esa misma muchacha aparecer en el evento que él mismo había orquestado para que Sailor Galaxia pudiera robar las semillas estelares de los espectadores. Lo único raro era que la Sailor Moon que había visto en 1963 lucía mayor que la de las fotografías, en las cuales se podía ver claramente que era solamente una adolescente.

—¿La conoce, señor?

—No como la estoy viendo ahora —repuso Herbert, dejando las fotografías sobre su escritorio—. Bien hecho. Sigue vigilando las cámaras en caso que veas otras cosas extrañas.

El técnico asintió con la cabeza antes de retirarse, dejando a Herbert solo con sus pensamientos. _¿Qué hace Sailor Moon aquí? ¿Y por qué diablos ahora es una adolescente? ¿Habrá renacido o algo por el estilo?_ Pero para el caso era lo mismo. Herbert no iba a responder esas preguntas encerrado en su laboratorio. Tenía que, como lo hacía un antiguo enemigo que ahora estaba muerto, buscar la verdad en el lugar que vivía. Herbert soltó una carcajada. Se le vino a la cabeza el horrendo asesinato en aquel hotel en Ciudad de México. Herbert había cumplido una promesa que le había hecho a Darren Church hace muchos años atrás, cuando él decidió exponerlo a la prensa. Pero, por mucho que lo buscó, no lo encontró. El programa era solamente una grabación para darle tiempo a Darren y salir del país. Herbert no perdió tiempo tratando de encontrarlo y se abocó a su plan. Solamente cuando el intercambio de conciencias entre Sailor Galaxia y la reina Serenity hubo terminado (lo que había tomado más tiempo de lo pensado), Herbert dispuso de tiempo para una búsqueda más minuciosa. Por otro lado, encontrar a Michelle fue patéticamente simple. Sabía que era ella porque escuchó por las cámaras del complejo a Sailor Silver Moon llamar Michelle a Sailor Neptune. Lo demás había consistido en una rápida consulta a una base de datos del Registro Civil.

El laboratorio estaba casi vacío, aunque difícilmente podía llamarse laboratorio en ese momento, sino más bien un centro de operaciones. Había técnicos y operativos en lugar de científicos, consultando imágenes de varias partes del mundo, midiendo la estabilidad global en caso que fuese necesario poner en marcha el conocido y antiguo plan de erigir una civilización sobre las cenizas de la anterior. Sin embargo, para concretar un plan tan ambicioso necesitaba fondos.

Muchos fondos.

Herbert había comenzado su carrera como súper villano con un montón de dinero en el banco, pero esos tiempos se habían acabado hace mucho. En ese minuto, solamente le alcanzaba para costear su extravagante forma de vivir. El centro de operaciones subsistía a base de un reactor de fusión cuyos planos habían sido robados a un científico pionero en energía sustentable. Tenía suficiente energía para hacer funcionar el domo completo por unos tres mil años. El agua se obtenía como subproducto del proceso de fusión nuclear, por lo que era un recurso virtualmente inagotable.

 _Somos una civilización basada en la tecnología._ _La tecnología es la solución a los problemas, no el dinero, la política o la religión. Esos conceptos están obsoletos._

No obstante, Herbert estaba comenzando a entender que, pese a la paz, la economía seguía regida por el dinero y, muy pronto, los bancos iban a encontrar la forma de mantenerse en el negocio a costa de los más pobres. Lo habían hecho en los tiempos de Woodrow Wilson, y lo iban a hacer ahora. La necesidad del plan estaba volviéndose una realidad nuevamente. La corrupción jamás sería erradicada de la faz del planeta en el mundo actual, un mundo regido por las corporaciones, los bancos y el dinero. Necesitaba empezar de cero, desde los cimientos hasta el techo.

Reconstruir la civilización.

Y la única forma de hacerlo era siguiendo la filosofía de los ingenieros en demoliciones: destruir el antiguo y desgastado edificio de la humanidad pata erigir uno nuevo, fuerte, robusto, libre de mácula. Sería una civilización libre del poder de las corporaciones, el dinero y la corrupción. De hecho, Herbert estaba trabajando en el modelo económico para su nuevo mundo.

Un intenso dolor de cabeza hizo que Herbert se llevara una mano a su frente. No era la primera vez que le ocurría algo así, pero aquel había sido un poco más intenso que el anterior. Aquellos dolores podían durar horas y los medicamentos no tenían ningún efecto, para luego desaparecer de la misma forma en que habían aparecido. Aquella era una de las preguntas que tenía Herbert en su cabeza. _Quizás tengo demasiadas preguntas sin responder._ Pero sabía que esa no era la razón. Los dolores siempre eran acompañados por unas voces ininteligibles, susurros sin nombre u origen, palabras que eran ahogadas por el dolor, pero que hacían mella lentamente en la mente de Herbert.

 _Tal vez sea normal. He hecho muchos experimentos en mí mismo, sobre todo con esa extraña energía que incrementa la entropía del entorno. Tal vez por eso sufro dolores._

Había sido esa extraña energía la que le había motivado a capturar a Sailor Galaxia. Y ahora que su conciencia se había mezclado con la de él, había adquirido buena parte de sus habilidades y conocimientos. _¿Estaría esa energía afectando mi cerebro? ¿Estará haciéndolo más caótico, debido a su naturaleza?_ Herbert sabía que ya no importaba. Ya había llevado a cabo los experimentos y ya no había vuelta atrás. Tenía que convivir con los dolores, tal como lo hacía con el resto de sus incomodidades.

El dolor pasó. Herbert dejó de masajearse las sienes y se enfocó en concretar su plan. Porque, pese a que reinaba la paz, sabía que no iba a durar y que la corrupción nacida del dinero iba a extender su negra mano sobre la Tierra una vez más. _La mala hierba nunca muere_ se dijo Herbert mientras buscaba la mejor forma de cumplir con sus objetivos sin que nadie lo supiera.


	4. Sailor Mercury

III

Sailor Mercury

El Reino Oscuro, 23 de enero de 1992, 10:05a.m.

—Vaya, Jadeite —dijo la reina Beryl, quien lucía complacida—. Esta energía nos pone un paso adelante en la resurrección de nuestra gran reina. Sin embargo, es una lástima que Quartz haya tenido que pagar el precio.

—Quartz se confió al enfrentar a esa tal Sailor Moon —dijo Jadeite, contento por el voto de confianza por parte de la reina Beryl—. Pero esta vez, Sailor Moon no se dará cuenta de lo que estoy planeando. Ya he puesto a Brainstorm a trabajar en el siguiente plan. Le prometo mucha energía en esta ocasión.

—Adelante, Jadeite —dijo Beryl, quien seguía manipulando su bola de cristal—. Y si te encuentras con Sailor Moon, mátala sin compasión.

—Así se hará. —Y Jadeite desapareció del salón del trono en una llamarada.

Tokio, en ese mismo momento.

—¡Serena! —llamó Molly, viendo que su amiga estaba ocupada con el desayuno, aprovechando el recreo de diez minutos—. ¡Las calificaciones de matemáticas ya están en la tabla!

El corazón de Serena se comprimió en un puño, pero finalizó su tostada con mermelada y acompañó a Molly hacia donde se mostraba la tabla de calificaciones. Se trataba de una pizarra gigante donde las calificaciones iban subiendo de izquierda a derecha, junto a los nombres de los alumnos que las habían obtenido.

—Vaya, Serena, no tienes remedio —dijo Molly, mirando hacia el extremo izquierdo de la tabla y divisando el nombre de Serena—. Tienes que esforzarte más.

—¡Lo sé, pero no puedo subir mis notas!

—Eso pasa porque te la pasas divagando en clases, pensando en comida o en ese no-sé-cómo-se-llama Mask.

—¡Pero es que no me gusta estudiar!

—¿Y para qué vienes al colegio entonces?

—Porque mi mamá me obliga a hacerlo —dijo Serena con un tufo de impotencia adornando su voz—. Si fuera por mí, no estaría estudiando, sino yendo a cafeterías o saliendo con un chico guapo.

Molly sabía cuál era el destino de aquella conversación, así que cambió de tema.

—Oye, Serena. Mira el primer lugar.

Serena se fijó en el nombre de la alumna con mejores calificaciones, pero apenas se sorprendió.

—¡Vaya, qué novedad! —exclamó Serena sarcásticamente—. Amy volvió a obtener el primer lugar.

—Supe que había concursado en una olimpiada de matemáticas a nivel nacional —dijo otra alumna, quien había estado escuchando a Serena y Molly—. Y obtuvo el primer lugar. Puso a este colegio en el mapa y como premio le otorgaron una beca completa en el nuevo seminario Cristal.

—Ah, sí, es como un colegio especial para genios como Amy —dijo Molly, quien, por alguna razón, no estaba muy contenta—. Les pasan materias muy avanzadas y tiene un método novedoso de enseñanza por computadora. Es un seminario muy caro. Creo que un empresario de un holding llamado Greenland Berylium hizo las gestiones con el Ministerio de Educación para instalar el recinto educacional.

—¡Vaya! ¡Estás muy informada, Molly! —exclamó Serena, como si el sólo hecho de estar informado fuese una novedad para ella.

—No es nada —dijo Molly, quien todavía se mostraba molesta, y Serena supo la razón en cuanto ella volvió a abrir la boca—. Pero te confieso, Serena, que Amy no me cae bien. Siempre está ocupada con el estudio y es una chica muy petulante. Creo que se distancia de los demás porque cree que es mejor que el resto.

Serena, por alguna razón, no estaba muy convencida de que Amy fuese como Molly la describía. Al final, decepcionada por su nuevo fracaso en matemáticas, volvió al aula con el ánimo por el subterráneo.

Después de salir del colegio, Serena todavía lucía descompuesta y casi arrastraba el papel del examen. Fue cuando vio que una chica con el cabello corto y de color azul caminaba tranquilamente por la calle. Era Amy.

Serena iba a acudir a su encuentro cuando vio a Luna acercarse a Amy sigilosamente por encima de una pared de concreto. Cuál fue su sorpresa cuando la gata dio un salto muy largo y cayó en el hombro de Amy. Serena no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero se quedó quieta, mirando cómo Amy le acariciaba la cabeza a Luna.

—Tienes un pelaje muy suave —escuchó Serena hablar a Amy. Su tono de voz no hablaba de petulancia, sino de modestia y amabilidad—. Si viviera en una casa y no en un departamento tendría un gato como tú.

 _Voy a matar a Molly_ gruñó Serena en su cabeza antes de mostrar una sonrisa y aproximarse a la muchacha.

—Ven aquí, Luna —llamó Serena a la gata y ella obedeció al instante, trepándose su hombro fácilmente—. Tú eres Amy, ¿no es así?

—Sí, soy yo —repuso Amy en un tono de voz que hacía imaginar el fuego acogedor de una chimenea en invierno—. ¿Es tuyo ese gato?

—Sí, y es una gata.

—Perdón —dijo Amy con una risita—. Tiene un nombre muy lindo, tal como el satélite natural.

—¿Qué es un satélite natural? —quiso saber Serena, completamente perdida.

—Son cuerpos celestes que orbitan planetas —repuso Amy pacientemente. Serena estaba desconcertada. Tal vez estaba en presencia de la primera persona que no rodaba los ojos cuando hacía una pregunta obvia—. Son como rocas gigantes que flotan en el espacio.

—Ah, entiendo —dijo Serena. _No es para nada petulante. De hecho, creo que es todo lo contrario—._ Oye, Amy, ¿te gustan los videojuegos?

—A veces juego, pero dispongo de poco tiempo. Entre el seminario Cristal y el colegio apenas encuentro tiempo para hacer lo necesario y dormir.

Serena volvió a pensar en lo que había dicho Molly. Tenía razón sobre estar ocupada con el estudio, pero Amy parecía más impotente que orgullosa por ello. Serena podía no ser muy buena para la academia, pero percibió que la chica que caminaba a su lado cargaba con un enorme fardo de problemas. Y, sin embargo, se las arreglaba para mostrar una sonrisa mientras dialogaba con Serena. _Es una chica admirable, y por lo mismo me da mucha pena._

—¿Sabes qué? Vamos al salón de videojuegos para que te relajes un rato.

—Pero, no sé si tengo tiempo.

—¡No te preocupes, Amy! —la animó Serena, llevándola por la espalda—. Si no me equivoco, el seminario está al lado del salón de videojuegos. Si te diviertes jugando, podrías ayudarme con matemáticas.

—Todo el mundo tiene problemas con las matemáticas —dijo Amy, considerando el trato de Serena. Luego, volvió a sonreír—. Está bien. Si la paso bien, te ayudaré.

—¡Trato hecho! —exclamó Serena, haciendo que Amy se sobresaltara un poco.

Diez minutos después.

—¡VOLVÍ A PERDER! —chilló Serena, con la cara roja y golpeando la máquina de videojuegos—. Déjame intentarlo otra vez… rayos, se me acabaron las monedas.

—¿Puedo jugar? —preguntó Amy y Serena le cedió el lugar. Total, ya no podía seguir jugando, aparte que le había prometido que iba a pasarla bien. Amy tomó asiento, insertó una moneda y se puso a jugar.

El juego de Sailor V era muy difícil, pero Amy lo hacía ver como si fuese un paseo en el parque. Se movía de manera ordenada y precisa, matando a los enemigos de manera sistemática, no aleatoria como la mayoría de los jugadores casuales. Pronto, la vecindad se llenó de personas que miraba con asombro la forma de jugar de Amy. Incluso el encargado de la tienda de videojuegos se acercó para ver.

—Vaya. Ella es genial.

—Lo es —dijo Serena mientras Amy entraba en la escena final del juego— ¡Vamos, Amy, tú puedes!

Y Serena comenzó a hacerle barra, molestando a los demás. Nadie supo de dónde había sacado los pompones con los cuales animaba a Amy, pero la gente no creía necesario tanto aspaviento por un simple juego de video. Al final, los aplausos sonaron en todos lados cuando Amy derrotó al jefe final, terminando el juego, cosa que nadie había conseguido. La pantalla decía lo siguiente:

 _Puntajes máximos_

 _AMY: 121.365  
ACE: 53.147  
MRK: 51.058  
SLV: 49.354  
LOR: 48.881_

—¡Por Dios! ¡Batió el récord! ¡Y por bastante margen!

Algo inesperado pasó en ese momento. Un sonido metálico se escuchó desde dentro de la máquina, como en aquellas dispensadoras de bebidas y en la bandeja bajo los controles apareció una especie de pluma, con la diferencia que no parecía servir para escribir. Sin embargo, tenía decoraciones que Serena jamás había visto.

—¡Te ganaste un premio, Amy! —chilló Serena, mirando con envidia la pluma—. Por lo menos debió haberme dado algo, siquiera un dulce. ¿Por qué no me dio nada?

Y Serena comenzó a golpear la máquina con sus puños, lo que hizo que la gente la mirara con un poco de preocupación. Andrew, el encargado del salón de videojuegos, navegó entre la marea de gente con un rostro severo.

—¡Serena! ¡No golpees la máquina!

Serena, al ver a Andrew, se detuvo al instante. No obstante, nadie esperó que el sonido metálico volviera a escucharse. Serena miró la bandeja y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver una pluma rosada con un rubí en su extremo. Encantada, Serena tomó la pluma y se la guardó en su mochila, dirigiendo una mirada de arrepentimiento a Andrew por haber maltratado el juego de Sailor V.

Una alarma sonó en medio de la multitud, la cual estaba dispersándose. Serena vio a Amy coger su mochila apresuradamente, luciendo preocupada por alguna razón.

—¿Qué te ocurre?

—¡Se me hace tarde para llegar al seminario! —chilló Amy, colándose entre la gente y deteniéndose frente a Serena—. Gracias, Serena, por invitarme a jugar. La pasé muy bien.

—De nada —repuso Serena, pero Amy había desaparecido en cuanto terminó de hablar. De pronto, sintió un tirón en su falda y vio a Luna. Indicaba con una de sus patas un objeto rectangular de color rojo, muy pequeño, con algo en su extremo que parecía un enchufe bastante extraño.

—¿Qué es?

—Es un flashdrive (2) —dijo Luna, recogiéndolo con su boca y tendiéndoselo a Serena para que lo guardara—. Una unidad de almacenamiento de alta densidad. Seguramente se le cayó a Amy en su apuro por llegar al seminario.

—Mira —dijo Serena, viendo un afiche publicitario—. Es publicidad del seminario Cristal. ¡Y aparece una foto de Amy!

 _SEMINARIO CRISTAL_

 _Conviértase en un genio de manera rápida y decisiva con nuestro sistema patentado de enseñanza por computadora. Inscríbete ahora y sé inteligente como Amy. ¡Ahora la inscripción es completamente gratuita!_

—No puedo creer que alguien sea capaz de usar a Amy para promocionar ese seminario —dijo Serena, arrugando el papel y arrojándolo por encima de su cabeza.

—Deberíamos devolverle ese flashdrive a Amy —dijo Luna, justo cuando la voz de otra persona se inmiscuyó en la conversación.

—Oye, cabeza de chorlito. ¿Tengo cara de ser un basurero?

Serena crispó los puños antes de encarar a quien le había hablado. Por supuesto, sabía quién era.

—¿Tú otra vez?

—Es de mala educación tirar basura en la calle, cabeza de chorlito. Fíjate para la próxima.

—¿Y por qué te metes en lo que no te importa? —rugió Serena, volviendo a echar humo por las orejas—. Déjame en paz.

—Oye, por cierto… me pareció que esa gata habló.

Tanto Serena como Luna quedaron petrificadas, con sendas caras estúpidas decorando sus caras. Así quedaron por un par de segundos hasta que Serena pudo recomponerse lo suficiente para responder.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —dijo ella con una voz efusiva, soltando carcajadas nerviosas y llevándose una mano a la nuca—. Los gatos no hablan. Debes estar loco.

Hubo un silencio muy incómodo que pareció durar para siempre. Luego, viendo que el sujeto la miraba de manera inquisitiva, Serena dio media vuelta y corrió a toda velocidad, seguida de cerca por Luna. Las dos se detuvieron cuando estuvieron por lo menos a diez cuadras del salón de videojuegos. Serena se apoyó contra un poste para recuperar el aliento y Luna se había derrumbado por completo, también luchando por normalizar su respiración.

—¡Uy! —gritó Serena, llevándose una mano a la frente y meneando la cabeza—. ¡Se me olvidó devolverle el no-sé-cómo-se-llama a Amy! ¡Y todo por culpa de ese imbécil engreído!

—¿Sabes, Serena? Se me ocurrió una idea.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que pasa es que estaba buscando aliadas para tu misión y me encontré con el expediente de Amy —dijo Luna, volviendo sobre sus pasos, pero en dirección al colegio de Serena—. Lo primero que noté es que tiene un CI extremadamente alto y percibí una energía extraña cuando estuve cerca de ella.

—¿Y qué hay con eso?

—Me parece que los agentes del mal la han marcado de algún modo —dijo Luna, preocupada—. ¿Viste el afiche del seminario Cristal? Está usando la imagen de Amy para efectos publicitarios… y no creo que una institución fundada por un holding privado permita que la inscripción sea gratuita. Hay algo raro en esto.

—Tal vez hay gente caritativa en ese holding.

—Eres muy ingenua, Serena —le reprendió Luna—. Por cierto, nos dirigimos a la sala de computación de tu colegio. Quiero ver qué hay en este flashdrive que lo hace tan especial.

Una vez en la sala de computación, Serena pidió una computadora y la encargada le dio una hora para usar el equipo número tres. Se trataba de un armatoste con un procesador de doble núcleo y solamente dos gigas de RAM. Le tomó dos minutos cargar el sistema operativo.

—¿Sabes, Serena? —dijo Luna cuando la computadora terminó de cargar los programas y todos los procesos en segundo plano—. Tu colegio realmente necesita invertir en hardware más actual. Hay _laptops_ con doce gigas de RAM, discos SSD y procesadores de ocho núcleos.

—¿Y cómo rayos sabes tanto?

—Estoy actualizada y leo bastante —dijo Luna casualmente, insertando el flashdrive en un puerto USB desocupado—. Bien, es compatible con el sistema operativo. Veamos qué archivos tiene.

Serena estaba mareada con tanta terminología de computación e informática. Miró la ventana que contenía los archivos del flashdrive y notó varios íconos dispuestos de forma vertical. Luna movió el ratón e hizo clic con el botón derecho sobre el ejecutable para mostrar el menú contextual. A continuación, seleccionó la opción "ver código fuente" y otra ventana apareció, mostrando letras, números y símbolos que Serena no entendió y jamás entendería. Luna, por otro lado, se desplazó hacia abajo y, en la línea 2554, encontró algo que la dejó helada.

—Serena, mira esto.

La aludida tenía la mirada fija en la pantalla, pero no tenía idea de qué quería Luna que mirase.

—¿Qué? Sólo veo números y letras. ¿Acaso es una lengua extraterrestre?

—No, sólo es un lenguaje de programación para computadoras. Mira esta línea, fíjate en lo que dice.

Serena miró la línea que Luna estaba indicando. No necesitaba ser una programadora para entender lo que estaba pasando.

2554: playAudio: src = " " amplitude = 0,7 wavelength = 1,4 binaural = "true" = 1,0 exchange = "false".

Luna buscó el archivo mencionado y lo ejecutó con un reproductor de audio. Lo que ella y Serena escucharon era aterrador.

—¡Rayos! ¡Es un archivo de audio con mensajes subliminales para que el usuario del flashdrive entregue su energía! ¡Y la línea 2554 es la que determina el comportamiento del sonido!

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir que los malos han vuelto a las andadas y que Amy puede correr peligro.

—¿Qué Amy está en peligro?

—¡Vamos! ¡Date prisa! ¡Tenemos que entrar al seminario y llegar al fondo de esto!

—¿Y cómo?

—¿Todavía tienes esa pluma?

—Sí. ¿Por qué?

—Es un reorganizador molecular —dijo Luna y Serena quedó en blanco—. Te permite transformarte en cualquier profesional. Para usarlo, solamente tienes que alzar la pluma, decir "poder lunar" y la clase de profesional en la que quieres convertirte.

—¿Y lo uso de inmediato?

—Lleguemos al seminario primero.

Una vez en la entrada, Serena usó su pluma para transformarse en una doctora, con estetoscopio y todo. Sorprendida por el poder de su nuevo artefacto, Serena entró al seminario a la carrera, seguida discretamente por Luna y llegó a la sala de clase del segundo piso. Nadie le dijo nada o le prohibió la entrada en su camino a la sala de Amy y Serena se sintió más tranquila.

No obstante, cuando llegó al aula, se dio cuenta de inmediato que algo andaba muy mal.

Cada estudiante tenía su mirada fija en la pantalla de su computadora, sin percatarse que alguien había entrado en el aula. Pero lo más inquietante de todo el asunto era que los estudiantes lucían exhaustos y tenían sus pieles de un horrible color gris. La única que no parecía afectada era Amy, quien se había puesto de pie.

—¿Qué hace usted aquí?

Serena había olvidado que estaba disfrazada y se le enredaron las palabras.

—Bueno… yo… es que… soy una doctora y esos alumnos se ven muy mal. Es mi trabajo… bueno… asegurar su bienestar.

—Esto se ve muy serio —murmuró Luna, quien estaba detrás de Serena, convenientemente escondida—. Deberías transformarte.

—¿Quieres que pelee otra vez? —le susurró Serena con urgencia—. ¡No me digas eso!

—¡Tienes que pelear! ¿Qué no ves que esos pobres alumnos lucen como vejestorios? ¿Los vas a dejar así?

—¡Está bien, está bien!

Después de gritar las palabras mágicas y soportar toda la parafernalia que implicaba la transformación, Serena dejó de ser una estudiante para volver a ser una Sailor Senshi. Amy, por otro lado, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Había visto a la doctora sufrir una transformación y ahora lucía como alguien sacada de un club nocturno.

La profesora había visto todo y juzgó que ya no tenía sentido mantener las apariencias, pues su plan había sido expuesto. Comprimiendo sus manos en puños, se deshizo de su disfraz y ahora era un demonio rojo con cuchillas como extremidades. Sailor Moon tragó saliva, temiendo que los nervios la traicionaran como en su primera batalla. Brainstorm arrojó lo que parecían exámenes en blanco y Sailor Moon, creyendo que eran solamente papeles, se quedó quieta, hasta que uno de ellos cortó algunos de sus cabellos. Y mientras tanto, más exámenes salieron a su encuentro. Sailor Moon, contorsionando su cara a causa del pánico, corrió por todo el aula, evadiendo exámenes lo mejor que podía.

—Tú pareces más viva que el resto de los alumnos —dijo Brainstorm, dirigiéndose a Amy, quien estaba paralizada de miedo por todo lo que había ocurrido—. Tal parece que no has usado el flashdrive que te entregué. No importa, porque te arrebataré tu energía personalmente—. Brainstorm vio por el rabillo del ojo que Sailor Moon iba a atacarla y le arrojó más papeles cortantes, pero éstos se doblaron de forma que aprisionaran los brazos y piernas de Sailor Moon.

—¡AMY! —chilló Sailor Moon en balde mientras aquel demonio le tomaba la cabeza a su amiga. Amy trató de resistirse a los intentos de Brainstorm por robarle la energía.

—Necesitas… creatividad… para… estudiar y… y pensar —balbuceó Amy, crispando los puños para insuflarse fuerza—. No… puedes programar… la… creatividad y la… intuición.

Y, en efecto, Brainstorm no pudo robarle la energía a Amy. Mientras tanto, Luna, quien había estado observando con pavor los eventos, notó que Amy se estaba resistiendo con éxito y vio un rayo de esperanza.

—Rayos, no puedo robarle su energía. Entonces le arrancaré el cerebro. —Brainstorm alzó su brazo para rebanarle el cuello a Amy y Sailor Moon sufrió otra crisis de pánico que le hizo llorar el alma. Como era predecible, el aire vibró con los ultrasonidos que provenían de las gemas en sus moños y Brainstorm erró el blanco por centímetros. Luna vio su oportunidad.

—¡Amy, usa la pluma que obtuviste en el juego de Sailor V! ¡Hazlo ahora!

Amy todavía lucía asustada y Brainstorm se preparaba nuevamente para atacar. Sailor Moon intentaba por todos los medios para zafarse de sus ligaduras, pero era imposible. No obstante, algo muy extraño estaba ocurriendo en el aula.

La estancia se estaba llenando de una niebla que impedía la visión siquiera a unos dos metros a la redonda. Brainstorm se quedó de pie, cruzándose de brazos porque, por alguna razón, había comenzado a hacer mucho frío. Pronto, hasta Sailor Moon ya no pudo ver mucho y fue por eso que no vio cómo sus ligaduras eran cortadas y no supo que estaba libre hasta que sintió unos brazos sostenerla, unos brazos fuertes.

—No te preocupes, Sailor Moon, te tengo —dijo una voz suave, profunda y seductora que ella conocía bien. Su corazón se aceleró con sólo imaginar a la persona que la tenía en brazos.

—¿Tuxedo Mask?

—Sailor Moon, debes aprovechar las oportunidades que se te dan —dijo Tuxedo Mask, dejándola suavemente sobre el piso del aula—. ¡Vamos! ¡Tú puedes!

—Pero no puedo ver… y podría herir a Amy.

—Hazle caso a tu corazón, Sailor Moon. Sólo él podrá encontrar al mal y destruirlo.

Brainstorm no podía moverse a causa del frío, pero tampoco había buena visibilidad. Al final, Sailor Moon hizo caso al consejo de Tuxedo Mask y cerró los ojos mientras se sacaba la tiara y la arrojaba en contra del enemigo. Un sonido como de algo haciéndose polvo le dijo que su ataque había encontrado el blanco correcto.

La niebla comenzó a disiparse. Los alumnos todavía seguían agotados y, frente a Sailor Moon había una pila de polvo. Sin embargo, lo más desconcertante estaba por venir.

La sala se aclaró por completo, pero no se podía ver a Amy por ningún lado. En su lugar, había una chica con un uniforme similar al de Sailor Moon y, curiosamente, tenía la misma apariencia que Amy, pero el uniforme era azul, con botas largas del mismo color y una corbata de moño celeste, adelante y atrás.

—¿Quién eres tú? —inquirió Sailor Moon con cara de pregunta.

—No lo sé —dijo la joven, mirando su uniforme con una mezcla de curiosidad y desconcierto.

—Tú eres una Sailor Senshi, la segunda del equipo —dijo Luna, aliviada de ver el asunto resuelto—. Eres Sailor Mercury, y dominas el hielo y el agua.

—¿Sailor Mercury? —repitió la joven mientras Sailor Moon se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa.

—¿Eres Amy?

—Sí —repuso ella, quien seguía mirándose con una leve expresión de sorpresa en su cara—. Así que soy una Sailor Senshi. Es… raro. Es como si, de algún modo, ya lo supiera.

—Muy bien hecho, Sailor Moon —dijo Tuxedo Mask, sonriéndole—. Creíste en tu corazón y triunfaste. Te felicito. Ahora, debo irme. ¡Hasta pronto, Sailor Moon! ¡Me dio gusto volverte a encontrar!

Sailor Moon volvió a sentir su corazón latir con desesperación y, como consecuencia de ello, se ruborizó y un calor intenso se apoderó de su cuerpo.

 _¿Por qué siento estas cosas en presencia de Tuxedo Mask? ¡No lo conozco, pero hace que mi corazón se vuelva loco! Además, hay algo que se me hace familiar en él, pero no puedo recordar qué es. ¡Quiero verte otra vez!_

Luna observaba a Sailor Moon, ya no con desdén, sino que con verdadera preocupación. _Algo le pasa con ese hombre. Quizás haya algo más entre ellos dos, algo que todavía no puedo explicar._

Por último, Luna, Sailor Moon y Sailor Mercury salieron del seminario, bajo la atenta mirada de una cámara de seguridad.

Washington, 23 de enero de 1992, 01:14a.m.

Un hombre, como hace cuatro días atrás, apareció con unas fotografías en el despacho de Herbert Dixon. Él las tomó y las examinó detenidamente, percatándose de un detalle que le había hecho recordar eventos del pasado, eventos relacionados con un individuo llamado Jared Fox.

 _Las cosas se están precipitando. Hay que acelerar los planes._

Herbert tenía claro su objetivo, y no estaba en sus intenciones repetir la historia. Y aunque tenía experiencia peleando con Sailor Senshi, algo le decía que en esa ocasión, todo sería muy diferente.

 _No puedo permitir que ellas se pongan en mi camino._

Y, para que su plan funcionara, tenía que moverse en completo silencio y hacer cosas que en condiciones normales jamás haría. El futuro dependía de su discreción.

* * *

(2) La tecnología en ese tiempo es más avanzada por los avances logrados gracias a las investigaciones de Herbert Dixon, que llegaron al sector civil en la década de los ochenta.


	5. Investigación privada

IV  
Investigación privada

Londres, 23 de enero de 2000, 09:13p.m.

Ser un reportero implica a veces adentrarse en lugares poco ortodoxos o enfrentar peligros que el común de la gente no se atrevería. Bueno, yo hice ambas cosas en su tiempo, pero no me arrepiento de nada. A continuación les contaré por qué, pero es mejor que tomen asiento, porque esta historia no es corta.

Yo era un reportero gráfico común y corriente que trabajaba para un periódico que prefiero no nombrar. Llevaba cinco años trabajando allí y una cosa parecía invariable: mis trabajos eran pura mierda. Jamás en ese condenado lustro me asignaron un trabajo digno de una primera plana o alguna noticia medianamente interesante. Era lo mismo que me hubiera contratado un maldito tabloide para cubrir supuestas abducciones de extraterrestres o el típico conventilleo de cuarta categoría que involucraban a celebridades locales teniendo sexo en público o fumando marihuana en alguna plaza. Por eso digo que mi trabajo era una soberana mierda. ¡Y era un periódico respetable, por el amor de Dios! ¡Se suponía que el trabajo que yo hacía era importante! Pero claro, hasta en un periódico hay jerarquías que respetar, y ésta parecía estar determinada por cuán atractivo era el reportero en cuestión. Cuando le planteé la cuestión a mi jefe, él me dijo que las caras bonitas vendían más y además, lucían mejor en fotografías. Yo le respondí que yo no esperaba ver mi cara de gárgola en una fotografía y que solamente mi trabajo fuese mostrado. Mi jefe entonces me dijo algo que era una de las verdades tácitas del mundo del periodismo: todo es publicidad. Como podrán imaginarse, mi ánimo estaba al mismo nivel que el metro de la ciudad cuando regresé a mi oficina.

Ustedes podrán imaginar mi frustración, pero ésta llegó a nuevas cotas cuando me llegó un memo ordenándome que acudiera a Kent para cubrir el nacimiento de quintillizos. O sea, ¿tenía que trasladarme varios kilómetros solamente para eso? ¿Acaso aquel periódico, respetado a nivel nacional, realmente iba a hacer una historia con tamaña estupidez? No digo que el nacimiento de quintillizos fuese una estupidez, no, pero aquel trabajo era para algún tabloide de milésima categoría, no para un periódico que cubría noticias a nivel internacional, por los mil demonios. Por eso digo que era una estupidez. Perdónenme si ofendí a alguien con eso, pero es simplemente como soy.

Solamente había una razón por la que accedí a hacer tal trabajo, y era la tasa de desempleo de mi nación. Si me negaba a viajar a Kent, era una certeza que mi jefe no vería con buenos ojos mi decisión y me echaría a patadas a la calle, con cámara y todo (sí, la cámara profesional que uso es mía y ni siquiera me pagaban el arriendo, con lo que me costó el bendito aparato), y entonces iría a la Oficina de Desempleo, solamente para decirme que los tabloides estaban buscando a un reportero de gráfico de quinta. Y yo no me considero un reportero gráfico de quinta, ténganlo por seguro.

Cuando llegué a Kent, pregunté por la pareja que iba a ganarse la lotería por partida quíntuple y me indicaron que fuese a una casa vieja, como del siglo XIX, que no había envejecido para nada bien, pues era víctima de las termitas. La pareja era anglicana hasta decir basta, lo que explicaba que la futura madre no hubiera acudido a un hospital en primer lugar. Tampoco había aceptado el uso de anestesia para el procedimiento, pues creía que era el castigo que la mujer se merecía por el llamado "pecado original". Yo le pregunte, en tono de broma claro está, si sabía en qué año estábamos o si, de algún modo, la iglesia anglicana había encontrado la forma de viajar en el tiempo. Ella me dirigió una mirada de desdén, alegando que yo no tenía ningún respeto por la religión. ¡Por supuesto que no tengo ningún respeto por la religión, maldita sea! ¡Es una de formas más insidiosas de control social que existe! Agradezco a Dios por ser laico… y objetivo.

En fin, las contracciones llegaron y yo pedí un poco más de luz, pero lo único que hizo el marido fue poner más velas. ¿Acaso ninguno de los dos conocía el fenómeno de la electricidad? Después de todo, un buen reportero gráfico necesita luz para hacer correctamente su trabajo y trata de no depender mucho del flash de su cámara. Cuando le pregunté al marido por electricidad, me respondió que no la necesitaba para vivir, pues, de algún modo, un creyente anglicano estaba al tanto del monopolio de las compañías energéticas y de la constante alza de los precios. Luego vi la pila de periódicos encima de un mueble y mi pregunta fue respondida.

Buscando paciencia, adosé el flash a mi cámara y enfoqué el lente a la entrepierna de la esposa. No sé cómo un miembro de una religión tan irritantemente conservadora pudo hacer una concesión con algo tan importante como su intimidad y permitirme fotografiar el nacimiento de cinco bebés. Admito que me dio arcadas cuando presencié el evento. Claro, había visto nacimientos en documentales y cosas por el estilo, pero hay mucha diferencia entre ver un acontecimiento como aquel en una pantalla y verlo en vivo. Luchando contra el impulso de vomitar, concluí la sangrienta sesión fotográfica y pretendí estar contento con lo que acababa de pasar. En el interior, solamente quería marcharme de aquella casa plagada de termitas.

De vuelta en la oficina, entregué las fotografías a mi editor, junto con una breve descripción de lo que había ocurrido. Suspiré de alivio cuando mi editor aprobó las fotografías, aunque hizo unas breves correcciones a mi descripción, casi todas ellas eran errores de ortografía. Pero fue una segunda mirada a las fotografías por parte de mi editor lo que cambiaría completamente el curso de mi vida.

—¿Has visto los pies de estos bebés? —me preguntó Richard Aynesworth, mi editor y amigo personal desde que entré a trabajar en aquel periódico.

—¿Qué hay con ellos?

—¿Me estás diciendo que no lo notaste? ¡Mira! ¡Les faltan dedos!

Confieso que yo soy un tipo bastante detallista. Viene con ser reportero gráfico. Pero la vergüenza me invadió cuando noté que Richard tenía razón. ¿Cómo mierda no lo había visto? Un bebé tenía cuatro dedos, otro, tres, e incluso había uno que poseía sólo un maldito dedo. De acuerdo, aquello era extraño, pero malformaciones congénitas no eran exactamente rarezas. Con toda la mierda que comemos con los alimentos, no me extrañaría que yo mismo echara de menos un dedo o tuviera un pezón de sobra.

—Bueno, sí —dije, bajándole el perfil a la cuestión—, pero no es algo que no hayamos visto antes. Quiero decir, trabajamos en periodismo. Estamos condenados a ver este tipo de cosas.

—Pues algo me dice que hay algo raro con este nacimiento —dijo Richard, frunciendo el ceño mientras examinaba por décima vez las fotografías—. Malformaciones congénitas normales son aleatorias. Estadísticamente, al menos uno de los niños debió haber nacido normal. Pero este no es el caso. Todos ellos tienen malformaciones.

—Mala suerte —fue mi desafortunado comentario, más aún cuando recordé que yo mismo no creía en la suerte. Era la razón por la que nunca entré a un casino o jugué loterías o cosas por el estilo. Sin embargo, estas cosas se te cuelan por ósmosis y las dices con independencia de lo que creas.

—Pensé que no creías en la suerte.

Mierda. Me mordí el labio. Entendí que Richard tenía razón. Había muchas causas que podían desembocar en malformaciones, como alimentos, el alcohol, el tabaco, las drogas o incluso el estrés, pero estas cosas eran aleatorias, por lo que el daño también debía ser aleatorio. Pero lo que estaba viendo sonaba más a algo sistémico que aleatorio.

—No creo en la suerte. Perdón, hablé con el estómago.

—Deberías ahondar en esto —me sugirió mi amigo Richard, como lo había hecho un sinnúmero de otras ocasiones. Por supuesto, me había negado a todas ellas, pero no estaba al tanto que era precisamente eso lo que estaba saboteando mi carrera. Porque a decir verdad, el éxito en cualquier cosa dependía de la tenacidad de uno. No debería ser así, pero vivíamos en un mundo donde teníamos que luchar por lo que queríamos—. Por lo menos hazme caso esta vez.

Mi respuesta iba a ser predecible, pero algo hizo clic dentro de mí, como si mi instinto periodístico se hubiera puesto en alerta máxima y las alarmas sonaran dentro de mi cabeza, instándome a que siguiera la historia a cualquier lugar que me llevase. Nunca en mi carrera me había pasado algo como eso. Así que acepté. "Buen chico" me dijo Richard en un tono condescendiente que me irritó más que el colon irritable que padezco de vez en cuando.

Salí del edificio y volví a Kent, claro que no iba a volver a la casa de las termitas. Esa pareja anglicana me había puesto los pelos de punta por sus evidentes contradicciones entre sus tradiciones y sus comportamientos. Lo que hice fue hablar con diversas familias del lugar y ver si había bebés o niños pequeños que tuvieran malformaciones. Al principio, la investigación fue un soberano fracaso. Nadie tenía malformaciones, ni una uña le faltaba a cada niño que vi. Pensé que mi búsqueda por una buena historia había ido a parar al tacho de la basura cuando vi a una pareja llevar a un niño que al parecer estaba sano. Pero noté que al niño le costaba mucho trabajo respirar y llevaba consigo unos tanques portátiles de oxígeno. Cuando le pregunté a la madre qué le pasaba al niño, me llevé una horrible sorpresa.

Uno de los pulmones del niño era más pequeño que el otro.

¿Pueden creerlo? ¡Un pulmón era más pequeño que el otro! ¡Con razón necesitaba oxígeno el pobre! Una llama de esperanza brotó dentro de mí y le pregunté al padre dónde vivía. Y claro, vivía en la misma cuadra que la pareja anglicana. En mi esfuerzo por buscar otros niños con malformaciones, obvié la simple idea de preguntar en el vecindario, y todo porque no quería ni andar cerca de la casa atiborrada de termitas. Vaya qué imbécil fui al hacer esa tontería.

La verdad me cayó como un yunque cuando descubrí que, cerca de la casa de termitas, hallé varias familias con el mismo condenado problema. Incluso algunos adultos estaban mostrando señales como caída del cabello, lesiones en la piel e incluso diversos tipos de cáncer. Volví a mi oficina pensando en qué mierda podía causar todos esos síntomas, y habría dado con la respuesta, eventualmente, cuando mi jefe entró a mi despacho, luciendo como si estuviera liderando una carga de caballería.

—¡Burns! —ladró la voz de Terence Wallace, mi jefe, Patton le decíamos en el periódico porque dirigía la sección gráfica como lo haría con un pelotón de infantería—. ¿Dónde diablos estabas? ¡Te busqué por dos horas! ¡DOS HORAS!

Patton creía que con ese carácter nos iba a intimidar y animarnos a hacer el trabajo. Creía bien. Mi boca se secó y tragué saliva como si estuviera protagonizando una película de terror. No dije nada por cinco segundos. Cinco… malditos… segundos. Cinco segundos que me parecieron una vida entera. Al final, respondí con lo único que podía hacerlo: con la verdad. En un documental vi que mentir era un proceso muy creativo y que activaba varios centros del cerebro, mientras que decir la verdad era algo simple, mínima actividad cerebral. ¿Y qué es lo que siempre haces cuando estás bajo presión, o dicho de otra forma, bajo mucha carga mental? Lo adivinaste. Lo más simple. La verdad.

—Estaba siguiendo una historia —dije, con una voz tan débil que me pareció que ni yo mismo la escuché.

—¿Qué historia? ¡Los reporteros gráficos solamente obtienen fotografías!

—Bueno… es que encontré una pista… algo relacionado con la historia que me mandó cubrir.

Patton explotó como una mina antipersonal.

—¡Te dije que fueras a cubrir a esos condenados quintillizos, no a que siguieras tu instinto! ¡Te pago para que obtengas fotografías, no dártelas de investigador independiente! ¡No es eso lo que hacemos aquí!

Mierda. Pese a mi evidente indignación, Patton tenía razón esta vez. No recibía un sueldo por jugar al reportero intrépido que se adentraba en el peligro y obtenía las piezas más suculentas de información, pese a que el único peligro que enfrenté fue la ira de mi jefe… y las termitas, obviamente. Recibía un sueldo por los mejores ángulos y las mejores fotografías. Lo anterior era un concepto exclusivamente romántico del periodismo. Y yo soy un cero a la izquierda cuando se trataba de romance. Por supuesto, no tenía idea que mi falta de habilidad para cortejar a una chica al final fuese una ventaja de la que estoy muy orgulloso en este minuto.

—Por otro lado —continuó Patton, haciendo que volviera a tragar cantidades industriales de saliva—, hiciste un buen trabajo con las fotografías. Son expresivas y reflejan con precisión la idea del nacimiento de un nuevo ser humano. Tu editor debe estar complacido.

Curioso. Por un momento pensé en decirle a mi jefe que había sido idea de mi editor haber salido a perseguir la primera historia de mi vida, pero Richard era mi único amigo en el periódico y sería una desfachatez del porte de Inglaterra arrojarlo a los leones para que yo saliera libre de polvo y paja.

—Creo que… que lo está, señor.

—Bien. —Patton extrajo un memo, el mismo que me había escrito hace dos horas atrás mientras yo estaba en Kent, buscando indicios de más malformaciones—. Aquí tengo un nuevo trabajo para ti. Es para primera plana, así que no quiero que hagas algo como lo que hiciste ahora. Haz este trabajo bien, y te subiré el sueldo.

Creo que mi estómago dio un doble mortal de alegría en cuanto escuché las últimas palabras del general Patton. Medalla de oro para el mejor doble mortal de estómago del mundo, porque me hizo remecer de pies a cabeza. Por Dios que necesitaba ese aumento de sueldo, más que nada por el costo de mi casa. Por poco me pongo de pie y le hago un saludo militar, diciendo "sí, señor" mientras tanto. Bueno, dije "sí, señor", pero no me puse rígido como un muerto. Tras eso, mi general, digo, mi jefe, se retiró sin decir nada más, dejándome con un problema.

¿Podía hacer mi trabajo y, al mismo tiempo, no hacer mi trabajo? La respuesta lógica era "no", pero no quería abandonar el asunto de las malformaciones tan rápido, no después de darme cuenta que había una tendencia. Al final, decidí cubrir la noticia que me había pedido mi jefe, pues era una noticia de primera plana. ¡Al fin!

Y resultó que haber hecho caso a mi jefe fue, al final, una buena decisión.


	6. Sailor Mars

V  
Sailor Mars

Tokio, 27 de enero de 1992, 04:57p.m.

Serena había salido de clases, solamente para encontrarse con un grupo de gente que dialogaba sobre algo, en apariencia, interesante. Molly y Kelvin formaban parte del grupo y Serena se aproximó a ellos, gustosa de enterarse de los últimos chismes.

—… y dicen que el bus desaparece sin dejar rastro —decía Kelvin, justo cuando Serena llegó y le palmeó el hombro, lo que hizo que el pobre estudiante saltara con el corazón en la garganta.

—¡Vaya, eres tú, Serena!

—¿De qué hablan?

—¿No te has enterado del bus maléfico de las seis? —dijo Molly, quien ya estaba hasta la coronilla con Serena por estar pésimamente informada—. Dicen que cualquiera que sube a ese bus desaparece sin dejar rastro.

—¿Un bus maléfico? —repitió Serena, perdida.

—Sabes, Serena —dijo Amy, quien también formaba parte del grupo, pero era la única que mostraba cierto escepticismo sobre el tema—, si fueras más lenta irías hacia atrás.

Serena arrugó la cara. Últimamente Amy había estado practicando chistes después que Serena le prestó un cómic de humor, algo que no entraba para nada en su carácter. Tal vez era un esfuerzo por dejar atrás el chasco de hace unos días atrás con el incidente en el seminario Cristal. El flashdrive lo había conservado, puesto que podía almacenar información y lo había formateado para eliminar el código malicioso que contenía.

—¡No es gracioso, Amy! —protestó Serena con las venas de las sienes a punto de estallar. Amy soltó una carcajada.

—Debes admitir que lo es.

—¡Pues no lo fue! —Y Serena sabía de lo que estaba hablando. Su entendimiento de las matemáticas había mejorado un poco desde que Amy decidió ayudarle con sus tareas, claro que ella terminaba exhausta después de aquellas sesiones, pues Serena era una chica a la que le costaba mucho trabajo aprender lo que fuese.

—Está bien —concedió Amy con una sonrisa—, no lo haré más si te hace sentir mal. Por cierto, se me hace difícil de creer que un bus simplemente desaparezca. ¿No se les ha pasado por la cabeza que puede tratarse de un secuestro sistemático?

—¿Y quién haría tal cosa? —desafió Molly, quien, si ustedes recuerdan, no tenía a Amy en muy alta estima—. Los pasajeros simplemente no vuelven y no hay demandas de dinero o cosas por el estilo, así que no creo que sean secuestros.

—Tal vez —dijo Amy, considerando la posibilidad—, pero yo soy de la opinión que nada desaparece de esa forma en este mundo.

Sin embargo, daba igual lo que dijese Amy. Lo sobrenatural siempre iba a captar más atención que cualquier explicación racional, pero eso no la frustró en absoluto. Había planteado su punto de vista y aquello era suficiente para ella.

—¡Miren esa chica! —gritó uno de los estudiantes del grupo—. Estudia en un colegio cerca de donde pasa ese bus. Podría tener respuestas.

—¡La conozco! —chilló una chica, mirando fijamente a la muchacha—. Ella es una sacerdotisa en un templo cerca del último paradero del bus. No sabía que fuese a la secundaria.

Serena también se dio cuenta y, por alguna razón, decidió seguirla. Tal vez quería aclarar el asunto del bus maléfico, tal vez solamente aquella chica le había llamado la atención, pero era claro que debía conocer a esa muchacha. Con eso en mente, se apartó del grupo y caminó a una distancia prudente de la joven. Luna iba con ella (el grupo creía que ella era su mascota), también intrigada por la chica por las mismas razones que Serena.

Sus pasos la condujeron a un portal, más allá del cual había unas escaleras que lucían interminables. Serena y Luna llegaron a la parte más alta con la lengua afuera y vieron una placa de madera que rezaba "Templo Hikawa". Ambas se tomaron un descanso breve para luego entrar en el templo. Lo primero que vieron fue a esa muchacha barriendo el piso, rodeada de un par de cuervos. Pero, en cuanto Serena pisó el templo, la chica comenzó a actuar de manera muy extraña, como si hubiera visto una amenaza a la distancia. A continuación, extrajo un trozo de papel con caracteres kanji en éste y, aproximándose a Serena, pronunció lo que parecía un conjuro y estampó el papel en la cara de Serena, enviándola al suelo, mirando estrellas.

—¡Ay, perdón! ¡Me equivoqué! —exclamó la muchacha, inclinándose sobre Serena y ayudándola a ponerse de pie—. Pensé que eras una presencia maligna.

—¿Una presencia maligna, yo? —dijo Serena—. ¡Pero si soy más buena que un ángel!

—No lo dudo —dijo la chica con cierto escepticismo, cosa que Serena no captó—. Permíteme invitarte a mi casa para pagar mi indiscreción.

Serena aceptó de buen grado la invitación y, cinco minutos más tarde, estaba sentada a la turca frente a una mesa baja con té y panecillos dulces, a los que Serena miraba con avidez.

La joven había vuelto con otra bandeja y la depositó en la mesa, donde ella iba a sentarse. Mientras lo hacía, notó la presencia de la gata.

—¿Es tu mascota?

—Eh, sí —respondió Serena, quien por estar ocupada mirando los panecillos, saltó a causa de la sorpresa—. Se llama Luna y es muy inteligente.

—Es muy linda —observó la chica, tomando la cabeza de Luna con suavidad—. Se nota que la cuidas bien. Su pelaje es muy suave y brillante.

Serena mostró una sonrisa de compromiso y Luna gruñó en su cabeza. _Esta chica no sabe ni cómo cuidar un protozoo_.

—Luna es la regalona de la familia —dijo Serena, acariciando el lomo de Luna y ella ronroneó solamente para mantener las apariencias—. Siempre le damos la mejor comida y siempre hace ejercicio. Por cierto, no me has dicho tu nombre.

—¡Perdón! ¡Lo olvidé por completo! —se excusó la joven, haciendo una pequeña reverencia—.Me llamo Rei. Rei Hino.

—Serena.

—¿Por qué llegaste a este templo? ¿Necesitas guía espiritual?

Serena no podía explicar la razón que la había llevado al templo Hikawa en primer lugar y si trataba de hacerlo, solamente haría el ridículo. Al final, escogió responder con el asunto del bus.

—No, no es eso. No sé si te has enterado, pero hay un bus que pasa cerca de este templo y cualquiera que lo aborda, simplemente desaparece. Te quería preguntar si sabes algo sobre eso.

Rei compuso una leve mueca de exasperación, pero se contuvo de dar una respuesta que a su invitada no le iba a gustar.

—No eres la única que me ha preguntado eso —dijo, aunque no pudo evitar impregnar su voz con un poco de molestia, cosa que Serena notó de inmediato—. Hay mucha gente que me increpa y me pregunta por ese bus, y la mayor parte de esas personas son madres que han perdido a sus hijas. Es como si creyeran que yo soy responsable de las desapariciones, e incluso un hombre me dijo eso de manera textual.

—Pues yo no creo que seas la responsable —dijo Serena, percibiendo la frustración en Rei—. Simplemente no luces como alguien que podría hacer daño.

Rei mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

—Te lo agradezco, Serena. —Rei bebió un sorbo de su té mientras veía a Serena mirar los panecillos de manera atenta—. Los traje para te los comieras con la boca, no con la vista.

Serena, alegre con el voto de confianza de Rei, agarró dos panecillos al mismo tiempo y se los llevó a la boca. Rei arqueó una ceja, pero no hizo ningún comentario, asumiendo que tal vez Serena solamente tenía hambre.

—Te confieso que, antes de que los incidentes con el bus comenzaran a aparecer, mis predicciones eran los suficientemente buenas —continuó Rei, mirando a la mesa sin querer, luciendo apesadumbrada—, pero después, no veo más que sombras difusas—. Rei prefirió no contarle a Serena lo que había visto hace un mes atrás, algo que la tenía profundamente preocupada y que había afectado a su personalidad desde entonces—. Por más que lo intento, no consigo ver nada.

Luna, quien había estado escuchando la conversación desde un extremo de la mesa, arrugó el entrecejo al escuchar a Rei hablar sobre predicciones. Luego, se fijó en la apariencia de la muchacha. Cabello negro y largo, ojos púrpura, seria, noble y con poderes de percepción extrasensorial. Se preguntó si Rei era la princesa que estaba buscando.

—Es una pena —dijo Serena.

—Sí, lo es —dijo Rei con un suspiro—. Le he dicho hasta el cansancio a la gente que no tengo nada que ver con las desapariciones y que en lugar de hostigarme, que acudieran a la policía. Pero la gente puede ser muy testaruda, y no los puedo realmente culpar, después de todo lo que ha pasado.

El tiempo pasó y Serena juzgó que era tarde ya y se despidió de Rei, quien insistió en acompañarla hasta la salida del templo. Serena se dirigió a su casa, acompañada de Luna, quien ardía en ganas de exponer sus ideas a su compañera.

—Oye, Serena. ¿No notaste algo raro en Rei?

—¿El asunto de sus poderes?

—Exactamente —repuso Luna, perdida en pensamientos—. Tal vez… tal vez sea la princesa de la que te hablé.

—Pues a mí no me pareció principesca —acotó Serena, quien volvió a mirar su reloj—. ¡Rayos! ¡Mi mamá me va a degollar viva! ¡Apresurémonos, Luna!

Mientras tanto, en el templo Hikawa, Rei había tomado asiento nuevamente frente a su llama, extendiendo ambas manos y rogando a los dioses que le mostraran al responsable de las desapariciones que ocurrían en el bus maléfico.

En un diferente plano de la realidad.

—Bien, bien —decía Jadeite, complacido por el éxito de su nuevo plan—. Más energía para nuestra gran reina. Nadie se dará cuenta del paradero de este bus.

El lugar era una especie de palacio abandonado, rodeado de una nada plateada. Había requerido de cantidades absurdas de energía negativa (3) para romper las dimensiones que bloqueaban el acceso a aquel universo, pero para los agentes del Reino Oscuro, reunir energía negativa era pan comido, así como mantenerla estable. El palacio poseía una cantidad indeterminada de aposentos, en los cuales Jadeite iba encerrando a las víctimas para luego robarles la energía.

—Con esto llevamos la mitad de lo necesario para despertar a nuestra gran reina —continuó Jadeite, subiéndose al bus para regresar al mundo normal—. Pronto, ella volverá a la vida y, con el Cristal de Plata, ¡nadie nos detendrá!

Y entre risas malvadas, hizo andar el bus hacia la rasgadura que había hecho en el espacio-tiempo.

Templo Hikawa, una hora más tarde.

Rei sudaba como si hubiera trotado por horas. Yacía sobre el piso, respirando agitadamente, vislumbrando en su ojo mental la imagen que había visto en su llama. Estaba cansada porque había tratado de encontrar al responsable de las desapariciones por una hora ininterrumpida. Ni siquiera su abuelo se había atrevido a molestarla.

 _Quién será él. Pero… hay algo que se me hace familiar en él… como si ya lo hubiera visto antes, hace mucho tiempo._

Rei se puso de pie, respirando con más normalidad. Su único consuelo era que su cansancio le iba a permitir dormir bien esa noche.

Tokio, 28 de enero de 1992, 04:15p.m.

Se trataba de otra clase para el olvido de Serena. Inglés era una asignatura que representaba un soberano suplicio para ella y, por mucho que Amy le insistiera en que tratara de pensar en inglés, Serena simplemente no entendía que había querido decir ella con eso. Para sacarse el desánimo de encima, se encaminó al salón de juegos junto con Amy, quien tenía más tiempo de distraerse después del incidente en el seminario Cristal.

—¡Pasé al segundo nivel, por fin! —chilló Serena, haciendo aspavientos con sus brazos y olvidando volver al juego, lo que la hizo perder de forma instantánea—. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Y ya no me quedan más monedas! —se lamentó después, y, después de hacer pucheros, se puso a llorar nuevamente, levantándose del asiento y dándole el lugar a Amy.

—No seas llorona, Serena —dijo Amy con leve exasperación al ver que la gente se aglomeraba para mirar a su amiga—. Mira, mira lo que apareció en la bandeja.

Serena se limpió las lágrimas y vio un objeto rectangular bastante voluminoso, de color rosado y con una luna menguante dibujada en la parte posterior. Curiosa, tomó el objeto y vio que era un teléfono inteligente. No lucía como un tope de gama, sino más bien, uno básico.

—Qué raro —dijo, encendiendo el teléfono y la pantalla mostró una luna menguante con una canción de fondo (4), para luego mostrar la pantalla principal—. Ni sé cómo rayos se usan estas cosas.

Media hora después, Amy volvió a terminar el juego, con un puntaje aún mayor al que había obtenido la primera vez. Y, como pasó con Serena, un objeto similar apareció en la bandeja, solamente que era azul, con el símbolo astrológico de Mercurio dibujado en su parte posterior y se antojaba más grueso. Amy lo tomó, y se dio cuenta que también era un teléfono inteligente, con la diferencia que sí lucía como un tope de gama y poseía un teclado físico deslizable. Era una verdadera computadora de bolsillo.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Serena al ver el nuevo dispositivo de Amy—. ¡Es genial!

Amy se guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo y vio a Luna afuera de la tienda. Lucía alarmada por alguna razón.

—¡Serena! ¡Luna nos necesita! —gritó y la aludida salió a la carrera del salón de videojuegos, resbalándose y cayéndose de espaldas. Luna se llevó una pata a la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa, Luna? —quiso saber Amy, tendiéndole una mano a Serena para que pudiera ponerse de pie.

—La chica del templo Hikawa —dijo Luna con urgencia—. ¡Ha sido secuestrada!

Ambas chicas compusieron caras de horror.

—¿Quién?

—El conductor del bus maléfico —repuso Luna—. Temo que se la llevó a un universo paralelo.

—¿Y cómo vamos a saber dónde está?

Luna hizo aparecer, por arte de magia, una pluma similar a la que tenía Amy y se la tendió a ella.

—Esto nos ayudará a encontrar a Rei —dijo Luna, indicando al bolsillo de Amy—. Tu computadora de bolsillo hará el resto.

Amy asintió con la cabeza y siguió a Luna, acompañada de cerca por Serena.

—Creo que tendremos más oportunidades si subimos al bus maléfico —dijo, acercándose a un paradero. Eran las cinco y media de la tarde y el bus no iba a tardar en aparecer.

Amy tenía razón. El susodicho bus apareció como ella esperaba, pero si Luna tenía razón sobre el conductor, sería muy peligroso abordarlo así como así. Luna le sugirió a Serena que usara su pluma para transformarse. Y lo hizo, solamente que ahora tenía el aspecto de una azafata. Amy y Luna miraron a Serena con rostros confundidos.

—No estamos a bordo de un avión, Serena —le susurró Amy, pero Serena no le hizo caso. Amy se encogió de hombros y Luna le dirigió una mirada de desdén antes de retirarse a los asientos traseros del autobús.

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí? —inquirió el conductor bruscamente. Serena, por momentos, se vio invadida por el miedo, para luego tragar saliva y hablar en lo que esperaba fuese un tono profesional.

—Me sorprende que haga esa pregunta —dijo Serena con falsa indignación—. Estoy aquí para asegurar el bienestar de los pasajeros—. Serena miró hacia atrás y notó que el autobús estaba prácticamente vacío, salvo Amy, Luna y…

—No estamos en un avión, señorita —dijo un joven de cabello negro y traje formal. Serena sintió cómo se le enrojecían las orejas a causa de la rabia. Mientras tanto, el conductor dobló en una esquina y Serena pudo ver a la distancia la entrada al templo Hikawa, aunque todavía estaba molesta por la presencia de ese sujeto, quien, por cierto, la miraba fijamente por alguna razón. Serena, desde la seguridad de su disfraz, pudo ver con más detalle al joven y una desconcertante revelación ocurrió dentro de su cabeza.

 _Pero si es… no… no puede ser Tuxedo Mask. Se parece mucho a él. ¿Y por qué mi corazón se comporta de este modo? ¡Es un papanatas! Pero… se parece bastante… no, no puede ser él._

Serena se llevó una mano a su pecho de manera involuntaria a medida que el bus se aproximaba al lugar donde la gente decía que desaparecía sin dejar rastro. Mientras tanto, el joven arqueó ambas cejas, como si acabara de darse cuenta de algo importante, pero Serena no supo interpretar correctamente aquel gesto.

Amy, por otro lado, miraba la pantalla de su computadora, la cual había sincronizado con la pluma que le había entregado Luna para programar un sensor de proximidad. No obstante, las coordenadas que estaba mostrando la computadora no parecían tener sentido.

—Es como si el lugar donde está Rei no perteneciera a este mundo…

De pronto, Amy se quedó muda, consultando los sensores gravitacionales con ojos dilatados. Luna no entendía qué era lo que preocupaba a Amy, pues los datos que aparecían en la pantalla eran ininteligibles para ella.

—Estoy detectando picos muy altos de energía negativa.

—¿Energía maligna?

—No, no es eso —dijo Amy, y le explicó a Luna que la energía negativa era una fuerza capaz de repeler la curvatura espacio-tiempo, rasgándola y creando un puente a otro universo. Era el único tipo de energía que podía desenrollar las siete dimensiones restantes del espacio, predichas por la teoría de las cuerdas. Estaba de más decir que Luna no entendió ni jota de lo que había explicado Amy, pero por lo menos sabía que no se trataba de energía maligna.

—¿Y qué pasa con los sensores gravitacionales?

—Se han vuelto locos —dijo Amy, cerrando su computadora y guardándola—. Este bus está lleno de energía negativa, energía tan concentrada que puede abrir un agujero a otro universo, y es por eso que los sensores gravitacionales están comportándose así. El bus va a pasar a otro universo. ¡Por eso es que la gente desaparece sin dejar rastro! ¡Ellos deben estar en el universo al que vamos ahora!

Serena escuchó la explicación de Amy y una nueva oleada de pánico la invadió, aferrándose a los postes de aluminio, como si haciéndolo pudiera salvarse de lo que fuese que le esperaba al otro lado del agujero.

—Bueno, este es el final del recorrido —dijo el conductor y accionó una palanca. Inmediatamente, un gas de color verde inundó el interior del bus y, momentos después, todos los pasajeros, incluyendo Luna, se habían quedado dormidos. Serena, al estar más alerta, fue la última en cerrar los ojos.

* * *

Lo primero que vio Serena fue el interior de una habitación vacía. Después, vio a personas, hombres, mujeres y niños que estaban encadenados de pies y manos, mientras tubos adosados a sus bocas brillaban con energía. Había otras personas que no estaban atadas, pero que todavía yacían fuera de combate, tiradas en el suelo sin elegancia alguna. A continuación, el miedo la atenazó y estuvo tentada en llorar, pero se contuvo, sabiendo que despertaría a los demás.

Por fortuna, Luna también había despertado, pero Amy y el joven odioso no estaban por ningún lado.

—Serena, ¿estás bien? —quiso saber Luna.

—¿Bien? —dijo Serena sarcásticamente—. ¡Pues sí, estoy de maravillas, gracias por preguntar!

—Qué grosera —dijo Luna, rodando los ojos—. Ahora, no pierdas el tiempo y transfórmate.

Serena regañó a Luna, pero le hizo caso de todas formas. Después del acostumbrado grito de "por el poder del prisma lunar", la puerta se hizo añicos gracias a la tiara lunar de Sailor Moon.

—Tenemos que buscar a Amy —dijo Luna, pero suspiró de fastidio al ver que Sailor Moon lucía completamente extraviada en el asunto—. Por todos los cielos, Sailor Moon, usa el teléfono inteligente. Con él puedes encontrar a Amy.

Sailor Moon se encogió de hombros.

—¡Pero es que no sé cómo usarlo!

Gruñendo de exasperación, Luna le indicó paso a paso cómo activar el localizador que estaba instalado por defecto en los teléfonos de Serena y Amy. La gata se sorprendió que nadie hubiera salido a su encuentro y desfilaron por pasillos gigantescos y escaleras dobles, todas hechas de mármol y decoradas con cabezas de depredadores. Al final, Sailor Moon encontró a Amy en el sótano, pero ya estaba transformada en Sailor Mercury.

—Estaba buscando a Rei —dijo Sailor Mercury—, pero hay mucha interferencia en este lugar. Apenas funcionan los localizadores porque estamos cerca de la distorsión gravitacional.

—Entonces hay que seguir buscando —dijo Luna y las tres se pusieron a examinar el resto del sótano, sin saber lo que estaba ocurriendo en el tercer piso del palacio.

* * *

—Hay algo raro en esta chica —dijo Jadeite pensativamente, de cuclillas delante de Rei, examinándola detenidamente—. Es como… como si la hubiese visto antes, hace mucho tiempo. Es preciosa.

Jadeite había pasado más de diez minutos absorto en el cuerpo inerte de Rei, preguntándose por qué se sentía de ese modo frente a esa chica en particular. Las había más bellas, eso estaba claro, pero ese hecho carecía de importancia cada vez que miraba a aquella sacerdotisa. No podía explicar su naciente atracción por esa muchacha, pero, pensó después, no podía darse el lujo de cometer indulgencias. Tenía una misión, y la iba a cumplir.

 _Pero no le robaré la energía a esta joven. Total, ¿qué significa una persona cuando tengo muchas más a las que puedo robarles su fuerza vital? ¡Nada!_

Rei se movió un poco, luego otro más y después despertó, alzando la cabeza. Lo primero que vio fue al conductor del autobús, recordando que había sido su cara la que había aparecido en su llama.

 _Es guapo_ se dijo Rei, ligeramente sonrojada, para luego sacudirse la cabeza. _¿Pero qué tonterías estás pensando, Rei? ¡Es el enemigo!_ Pero, pese a eso, el rubor no se le pasó, y Jadeite se dio cuenta de ello.

Aquel fue el momento en que Sailor Moon y Sailor Mercury hicieron acto de presencia. Jadeite gruñó. Era la tercera vez que aquellas guerreras venían a estropearle los planes. Decidió aplazar el robo de energía para asesinar a esas mocosas, y sabía que tenía actuar rápido.

En un movimiento fluido, Jadeite alzó a Rei y la atrapó entre sus brazos, usándola de escudo humano.

—¡No se acerquen, arpías, o mataré a su amiga en este instante!

Sailor Moon y Sailor Mercury no hicieron nada. Se quedaron paralizadas al saber que la vida de Rei estaba en peligro y bajaron los brazos en señal de rendición. Jadeite sonrió y apretó aún más el cuello de Rei, aspirando su aroma, lo cual estaba quebrantando lentamente su determinación.

Sorpresivamente, algo delgado y duro colisionó con la cabeza de Jadeite y lo arrojó al suelo, liberando a Rei. Sailor Mercury aprovechó la confusión y agarró a Rei de la mano y retirándose rápidamente para ponerla a salvo. Jadeite, gruñendo de rabia, giró su cabeza y se encontró con un hombre al que jamás había visto. Parecía alguien salido de una fiesta de disfraces.

—¡Tuxedo Mask! —chilló Sailor Moon, con ojos brillantes y sus mejillas furiosamente ruborizadas.

—Recuerda lo que te dije sobre aprovechar las oportunidades que se te dan, Sailor Moon —dijo Tuxedo Mask en ese mismo tono de voz que la tenía loca, y por poco no hizo caso a su consejo de no ser por el arañazo que recibió de parte de Luna.

—¿Podrías poner más atención a la batalla? —gruñó Luna y Sailor Moon bufó, pero arrojó nuevamente su tiara lunar, pero Jadeite no era un enemigo común y corriente. Fue capaz de sostener la tiara lunar sin ningún esfuerzo.

—¿Es esto lo mejor que puedes hacer, Sailor Moon? —desafió Jadeite entre carcajadas siniestras. Luna, que había visto cómo la tiara lunar no había tenido efecto alguno, se acercó a Sailor Moon y le dijo unas palabras que podrían inclinar la balanza a su favor. Sailor Moon asintió, sintiéndose como gelatina, y exclamó: "estás atrapado".

El efecto fue instantáneo.

La tiara lunar creció de tamaño y se convirtió en un cinturón de luz que envolvió a Jadeite y lo atrapó, inmovilizando sus manos, haciéndolo vulnerable. Por otro lado, a una distancia apreciable, Amy le entregaba una pluma roja a Rei, quien lucía perdida sobre lo que debía hacer con ese objeto. Fue Luna la que le dijo cómo usarlo y, en un destello de llamas ardientes, una nueva guerrera había nacido.

—¡Rápido, ataca al enemigo! —le indicó Luna frenéticamente, sabiendo que podía zafarse de la tiara lunar en cualquier minuto. La nueva guerrera, usando uno de sus conjuros en un trozo de papel, arrojó el mismo a la frente de Jadeite, quien inmediatamente comenzó a arder en llamas. Las tres guerreras vieron cómo el enemigo era reducido a cenizas y la tiara lunar volvía a su estado original.

—¡Bien hecho! —vitoreó Luna y la nueva guerrera se miró con curiosidad.

—¿Por qué estoy vestida así?

—Es tu uniforme de guerrera —le informó Luna mientras que Sailor Moon y Sailor Mercury la miraba con sendas sonrisas—. Eres la tercera Sailor Senshi, Sailor Mars, la ama y señora del fuego.

Sailor Mars no sabía cómo sentirse. Por supuesto, había derrotado al enemigo, pero no desconocía cómo se había sentido cuando despertó y vio su cara. No sabía por qué, pero ese hombre le causaba una nostalgia que no sabía de dónde venía. El asunto la siguió molestando mientras ayudaba a Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury y Tuxedo Mask a que la gente regresara al universo que le pertenecía.

* * *

(3) Teóricamente hablando, la energía negativa puede usarse para abrir agujeros de gusano artificiales, pero se ha probado que tal energía es altamente inestable y que no soportaría un agujero de gusano el tiempo suficiente para que sea utilizable. Aquí me fui al extremo al decir que tal energía podía rasgar la curvatura espacio-tiempo y romper las siete dimensiones que nos separan de otros universos.

(4) El opening icónico de Sailor Moon.


	7. La influencia se teje

VI  
La influencia se teje

Jekyll Island, 31 de enero de 1992, 10:03p.m.

Llovía copiosamente. El cielo estaba encapotado. Los truenos enmascaraban hasta cierto punto el andar de un vehículo por unos senderos lodosos. La persona que iba en el asiento trasero estaba confiada en que la reunión iba a discurrir como él quería. Las personas con las que iba a negociar lo necesitaban, más de lo que ellos mismos imaginaban.

El todoterreno se detuvo frente a una verja de hierro. La puerta trasera se abrió y el hombre bajó del vehículo, ya vestido para capear la tormenta. Vio al guardia que custodiaba la entrada y notó la ametralladora que llevaba en brazos. Sonrió.

—Esta es una residencia privada —dijo el guardia con voz seca.

—No te preocupes, hijo. Soy un invitado del dueño de casa. La contraseña es "Warbringer".

El guardia asintió en señal de reconocimiento y presionó un botón en un control que llevaba al cinto. La verja se abrió automáticamente y el hombre, dándole un guiño al guardia, volvió a subirse al todoterreno. Había unos ochocientos metros entre la verja y la antigua mansión en la cual gente con mucho dinero y poder esperaban por la llegada del último miembro de la reunión.

Afortunadamente, a diferencia del sendero que terminaba en la verja, el camino que conducía a la mansión estaba pavimentado con hormigón. El hombre miró por la ventana y asumió que había piletas de mármol por todas partes, álamos y estatuas de por lo menos cinco metros de altura.

 _Esta gente no sabe qué hace con tanto dinero_ se dijo el sujeto, arreglándose el sombrero. _Pero yo le daré dirección a las vastas fortunas que estos tipos poseen. Los haré más ricos de lo que jamás serán… y serán de mucha ayuda para mis propios objetivos._

El vehículo llegó a una pequeña rotonda y se detuvo frente a las amplias puertas de la mansión de tres pisos. El hombre bajó, se arregló la gabardina y entró. Un cavernoso vestíbulo pareció engullirlo cuando penetró aún más en la casa glorificada, que una vez había pertenecido a un exitoso banquero que lo había perdido todo cuando la Guerra Fría acabó. Muchos banqueros, los más poderosos, se habían ido a pique por culpa del atrevimiento de Sailor Silver Moon y los que quedaron, aunque seguían poseyendo inmensas cantidades de dinero, no tenían la influencia de aquellas leyendas que financiaron eventos tan importantes como la Segunda Guerra Mundial, la Guerra de Vietnam y, por supuesto, la Guerra Fría. Los nuevos banqueros eran todos unos novatos que empleaban sus riquezas para vanagloriarse de ser millonarios.

Pese a la vastedad del inmueble, las decoraciones talladas en mármol, la fina arquitectura y la insana cantidad de habitaciones, la reunión iba a tener lugar en el subterráneo. El hombre sabía cómo llegar, pues así se lo había indicado una carta que poseía varias capas de codificación y accionó una palanca con forma de candelabro. Una enorme pintura se deslizó por su cuenta, revelando unas escaleras que descendían hasta los cimientos de la mansión.

En una casa diseñada para la opulencia, el sótano no podía quedarse atrás. Era como si el palacio de algún rey hubiera sido enterrado bajo tierra, claro que con la iluminación típica de un sótano. Había una mesa en el centro de la estancia, donde diez hombres con trajes que podían costear toda la educación de un niño esperaban sentados. Frente a cada uno había platos de diversos tamaños, así como cuchillos de distintas formas y tenedores que seguían el mismo patrón.

 _Ricos_ se dijo el hombre antes de tomar asiento en su lugar.

—Honorables señores —comenzó la voz de Herbert Dixon, mirando a todos los presentes con una expresión de apatía—, estamos reunidos aquí porque ustedes necesitan una dirección. He venido a darles dirección, a beneficiarles con una sensación de propósito que asumo que jamás han tenido en sus vidas.

—¿Y cómo pretendes guiarnos, si no tienes dinero? —dijo un hombre de barba corta, quien solía rascarse la barbilla recurrentemente.

—¿Y qué hacen con ese dinero? ¿Darse la buena vida? —desafió Herbert calmadamente—. ¿En lugar de construir un mejor mundo?

—A nosotros no nos importan los demás —intervino otro hombre, cuyo sombrero de copa era tan alto que parecía tocar el techo del sótano—. Solamente sirven para robarnos nuestro dinero.

—¿Y acaso no quieren más? —dijo Herbert, poniendo su manos sobre la mesa y entrelazando sus dedos—. Conozco a los de su clase, porque yo una vez fui como ustedes, rico, sin propósito en la vida. Luego vino alguien y me dijo que podía darle un uso más grande al dinero que posesiones materiales. Es eso lo que vengo a entregarles ahora. La promesa de riquezas más grandes de lo que jamás podrían concebir en sus vidas, y lo más importante, que lo usen para algo más que el ego económico.

Herbert podía ver a los hombres delante de él pensar. Tuvo que suprimir una carcajada. Los ricos eran tan manipulables como el resto de la gente. Solamente había que hacer algo muy simple; prometerles lo que más quieren en el mundo. Con respecto al propósito, Herbert sabía muy bien cuál era, y necesitaba a cada uno de los presentes para hacer realidad sus metas.

—¿Y cómo podrás hacernos más ricos?

 _Los tengo en el bolsillo_ se dijo Herbert y comenzó a delinear su esquema de trabajo. Para cuando hubo finalizado, había una sensación de asombro rondando en el amplio sótano. El plan no era para nada complicado. Se trataba simplemente de usar el dinero para crear un efecto dominó que los pondría en la cima del poder. Pero tal promesa no estaba exenta de condiciones, pues Herbert necesitaba apoyo financiero para su propia agenda.

—Es sencillamente brillante —dijo uno de los presentes.

—Billones de dólares en nuestras manos —añadió otro, a quien se le notaba la codicia en su mirada.

—Con esto podremos adueñarnos del mundo. ¡Podremos hacer lo que queramos!

—Mientras cumplan con lo que les pedí, me aseguraré que mi promesa sea cumplida.

Hubo un murmullo general de aprobación, lo que marcó el fin de la reunión y el comienzo de la cena. Varios mayordomos acudieron a la mesa, llevando platos que solamente los ricos podían comer sin culpa. Herbert, por otro lado, no tenía mucha hambre, además que prefería la comida convencional, esa que comía el resto de los mortales. _No me extraña que todos estos individuos estén tan delgados. Tienen estómago de perdiz._ Herbert solicitó un pescado con arroz común y corriente, sin adornos ni especias raras. _Lo único que me preocupa es el regreso de las Sailor Senshi. Una más apareció hace un par de días atrás. Pero no debería ser un gran problema. Mientras ninguna de ellas sepa de mi existencia, no son una real amenaza._

Una hora duró la cena, tras la cual hubo un pequeño intercambio de regalos y con eso se dio por terminado el evento en Jekyll Island. Herbert se despidió cordialmente de cada uno de los invitados y salió de la mansión para entrar en su todoterreno. Tenía vuelo a las tres de la mañana, así que tenía tiempo de sobra para llegar al aeropuerto. Instruyó al conductor para que le llevara a su siguiente destino.

Tokio, 05 de febrero de 1992, 03:57p.m.

—Satoshi Furukawa, director del Banco Central del Japón, renuncia a su cargo —decía el lector de noticias en el noticiero que Serena no estaba realmente viendo—. En una conferencia de prensa, Satoshi no reveló las razones de su inesperada decisión, alegando que se trataba de "asuntos personales". Mientras tanto, el nuevo director, el señor Ichiro Fujimoto asumió hace pocos minutos el cargo, diciendo que implementará nuevas políticas económicas que fomentarán aún más la investigación científica y tecnológica, afianzando a Japón como el centro mundial de la tecnología.

Serena casi se quedó dormida mirando sin ver la televisión, hasta que cobró conciencia que estaba sola en la casa y tenía el control en su poder. Su madre había salido de compras y su padre tenía un evento importante al que asistir. Despertando de su sopor, Serena iba a cambiar de canal cuando una noticia inesperada captó su atención.

—¡Sailor V tiene competencia! —gritó el lector y una imagen de la heroína enmascarada apareció de fondo—. Nos han llegado datos e imágenes tomadas en vivo de una nueva justiciera, cuyo nombre nos han dicho que es Sailor Moon. Ella ya ha resuelto un par de casos aparentemente insolubles para la policía y está ganando admiradores, señoras y señores. De hecho, en una encuesta sobre qué personaje público es más popular, Sailor Moon se ubica en el segundo lugar, a sólo tres puntos porcentuales de Sailor V…

—¿Qué haces, Serena? —dijo una voz que provenía de los tobillos de ella.

—¡Mira, Luna! —chilló Serena, indicando la pantalla, emocionada hasta decir basta—.¡Aparezco en la televisión! ¡Soy casi tan popular como Sailor V!

Luna rodó los ojos.

—¡SERENA, PONME ATENCIÓN! —rugió la gata, y Serena saltó del susto.

—¿Qué quieres? ¡Casi me arrancas el corazón de cuajo!

—¡Serena, Amy te ha estado llamando desde hace UNA HORA! ¿Dónde diablos dejaste el teléfono?

Serena se puso a buscar el bendito teléfono de forma frenética, hasta que lo encontró en un mueble, a plena vista, junto al televisor. Luna se llevó una pata a la cara, negando con la cabeza, incapaz de creer que hubiera alguien tan despistada. A veces no tenía idea de por qué la había elegido a ella para que fuese Sailor Moon.

—Amy, ¿me estabas llamando?

—Sí, Serena. Lo que pasa es que necesitamos reunirnos las tres en el templo para discutir un asunto importante.

—¿Y de qué se trata?

—No es algo que deba discutir por teléfono, Serena —dijo Amy con seriedad—. ¡Vamos, date prisa!

La llamada se cortó y Serena se quedó en el aire, preguntándose qué era eso tan importante. Luego entendió que estaba perdiendo el tiempo y, acompañada de Luna, salió de su casa, olvidando cerrar todo con llave.

* * *

—¿Qué? ¿Viene una princesa? —dijo Serena con incredulidad—. ¿Esta noche?

—De hecho, ya llegó a la ciudad, pero habrá un evento esta noche en el palacio imperial —informó Amy, llevándose una mano al mentón—. Como Luna nos dijo que estábamos buscando a una princesa, podríamos empezar por allí. Además, dice que trae consigo un tesoro de incalculable valor.

—Y creo que ese tesoro es algo que, según mis investigaciones, se llama "Cristal de Plata" —intervino Luna, luciendo preocupada—. Alguien me informó que un sujeto llamado Nephrite andaba indagando acerca del Cristal de Plata. Usaba un uniforme idéntico al enemigo que derrotamos hace unos días atrás, así que debe pertenecer al mismo grupo.

—Me gustaría saber más sobre ese tal Nephrite y el Cristal de Plata —dijo Rei, mirando inquisitivamente a Luna.

—Bueno, sobre Nephrite no sé casi nada, pero el Cristal de Plata… el Cristal de Plata es una fuente de energía extremadamente poderosa e inagotable. Con sólo una pequeña parte de su poder podría pulverizar la Tierra sin dejar rastro.

Serena, Amy y Rei pusieron caras de espanto al saber aquel horrible dato sobre el Cristal de Plata. El Cristal de Plata, fuese lo que fuese, era un arma enormemente superior a todo el arsenal nuclear del planeta.

—Pero eso… posee más energía que un asteroide de cien kilómetros de diámetro viajando a cien kilómetros por segundo —dijo Amy, asustada por las implicaciones de la existencia de semejante objeto—. Ni toda la energía del planeta podría alimentarla (5).

—No nos marees con matemáticas, Amy —le reprendió Serena, pero ella no se dio por enterada. Rei, mientras tanto, no sabía tanto de física como Amy, pero sí sabía que el Cristal de Plata podía ser un arma muy peligrosa en manos equivocadas—. Aunque no me parece plausible que una princesa sea dueña de algo así.

—Sin embargo, tenemos que investigar —dijo Amy, mirando a Serena, Rei y Luna con seriedad—. Si no está en posesión del Cristal de Plata, bien, pero ¿y si realmente lo tiene? ¿Vamos a permitir que el enemigo se haga con ese objeto?

Ninguno de los presentes podía oponerse a la lógica de Amy, así que se tomó la decisión de infiltrarse en el evento de esa noche. Amy dijo que ella se encargaría de colar a Rei y a ella misma en la fiesta, pues Serena tenía una pluma que podía desempeñar esa labor. Cuando todo fue decidido, Amy sugirió que las tres se pusieran a estudiar, por si las moscas, pero Serena y Rei estaban agotadas, cada una de ellas por sus propias razones (aunque las razones de Serena jamás eran sólidas o por lo menos justificables) y resolvieron descansar para prepararse para el evento de esa noche. Serena no podía esperar para acudir, puesto que se trataba de una fiesta de disfraces y estaba ilusionada con que apareciera ese héroe enmascarado que tan fuerte hacía latir su corazón.

Nueva Orleans, 31 de enero de 1992, 01:16a.m.

Herbert Dixon tenía razón.

Nephrite no había encontrado nada de importancia en la tumba de Sailor Silver Moon, ni en la estatua o en la lápida. Lo que sí hallaba extraño era lo que había encontrado cuando profanó la tumba hasta hallar el ataúd. Cuando la abrió, esperó hallar un montón de huesos, pero no había sido eso lo que encontró.

—¿Qué diablos significa esto?

El ataúd estaba completamente vacío. No había rastro alguno de que alguna vez hubiera alojado un cuerpo en su interior. Nephrite se quedó mirando la excavación, sin saber cuál era el siguiente paso. La reina Beryl no se caracterizaba precisamente por su paciencia o compasión.

Fue cuando notó la nota en la lápida.

Dos nombres habían sido tallados en la piedra: Amy Anderson y Violet Taylor. _¿Serían sus mejores amigas?_ Luego leyó con más detenimiento y entendió que ninguna de ellas había sido su amiga, sino que sus amores.

 _Me pregunto si alguna de las dos sigue viva._

Nephrite se dirigió a un cibercafé y pidió una computadora. Tenía que mantener un bajo perfil para no llamar la atención. Tomó asiento frente a la pantalla, abrió el motor de búsqueda y tecleó cada uno de los nombres en la lápida de Sailor Silver Moon. Nephrite agradeció la existencia de la fibra óptica cuando los resultados aparecieron de forma inmediata.

 _Suerte, al fin._

Amy Anderson había fallecido a mediados de 1969, pero Violet Taylor seguía viva. Extrañamente, el aspecto de Violet era el de una mujer joven. De acuerdo con la lógica, ella debería tener más de cuarenta años, pero la imagen que estaba viendo hablaba de una chica de veinte. Y, lo más sorprendente de todo era que formaba parte de la guardia personal de la princesa de un reino lejano.

 _¿Princesa?_

Nephrite cliqueó en el enlace sobre la princesa y apareció, entre varios resultados, una noticia sobre la visita de aquella princesa a Tokio dentro de unos cuantos días. No obstante, lo que más le llamó la atención fue la mención de un tesoro legendario que había pasado de generación en generación en el reino.

 _El Cristal de Plata._

Era la mejor pista que tenía en ese momento. Incluso se decía en la misma noticia que el tesoro era una gema de incalculable valor. Nephrite cerró el navegador y pagó el tiempo que había usado. Tenía que viajar a Tokio lo antes posible y preparar su plan. Nephrite sabía que su búsqueda podría acabar en nada, pero también sabía que era su deber explorar cualquier posibilidad que le permitiera encontrar el Cristal de Plata. Al tanto que no debía mostrar sus poderes, Nephrite escogió comprar un pasaje de avión a Tokio, clase económica. Las órdenes de Beryl habían sido claras.

 _Mantén un bajo perfil hasta que encuentres el Cristal de Plata._

Y Nephrite, hasta ese minuto, no había desobedecido esa orden.

Tokio, 05 de febrero de 1992, 09:02p.m.

El palacio imperial lucía más fastuoso de lo que normalmente era. Había guirnaldas de varios colores colgando en el techo alto, del cual colgaban varias arañas de aspecto opulento. La música también era algo especial, pues, al tratarse de un evento en el que había mucho baile de corte clásico, la música también debía serlo. Los valses de Tchaikovski eran los preferidos de los asistentes, aunque había composiciones de Vivaldi (el favorito de Amy) y Schubert.

Amy y Rei habían escogido bien sus vestidos. Amy era más conservadora cuando se trataba de etiqueta y llevaba un vestido de copa, largo, de color celeste y un cinto verde esmeralda. Rei, por otro lado, usaba un vestido rojo bermellón, con un escote un poco más atrevido que el de Amy y se ceñía más a su figura. Sus labios estaban pintados del mismo color que su vestido, lo que hizo que Amy arqueara una ceja.

—Parece que te tomaste el asunto del baile muy en serio, Rei —dijo Amy, mirando casualmente hacia la multitud de parejas con antifaces que danzaban en armonía con la música.

—Sí, creo que tienes razón, Amy —admitió Rei, luciendo aburrida—. Pensé que esto sería, ya sabes, algo más movido.

—Pero no estamos aquí por la fiesta, tenlo presente —le recordó Amy y Rei se cruzó de brazos, buscando con el ojo a un chico que estuviera solo—. Y tampoco estamos aquí para buscar pareja.

—¡Ah, por favor, Amy! —la regañó Rei, luciendo enfurruñada—. ¡Piensa un poco más como una adolescente! ¿Acaso jamás te ha gustado un chico?

—No tengo tiempo para los chicos —repuso Amy, como zanjando la cuestión—. ¿Podrías enfocarte en la misión?

Rei gruñó.

—No tienes remedio. Pero te aseguro que, tarde o temprano, alguien te va a sacudir el mundo y no podrás evitarlo aunque quieras.

A unos cuantos metros de ambas chicas, Serena daba la impresión que se había tomado el baile aún más en serio que Rei. No lucía como una chica en una misión, sino como una chica buscando pasar un buen rato. Claro que estaba fallando miserablemente, pues esas fiestas simplemente no eran para ella.

La música llegó a un alto y las parejas se separaron cortésmente. Luego, un hombre que lucía como un mayordomo anunció, con voz clara y alta, que la princesa iba a hacer acto de presencia dentro de unos minutos. Nadie notó que uno de los invitados se había colado por la puerta que conducía a los aposentos de la princesa.

—Pronto sabremos si la princesa está en posesión del Cristal de Plata —dijo Amy, mirando con atención a la puerta abierta, computadora en mano, a la espera de cualquier señal de energía que le dijera que, en efecto, tal gema estuviera en el palacio. Rei bajó los brazos e imitó a Amy, sus aspiraciones por encontrar a un chico atractivo reducidas a nada.

La princesa apareció por la puerta que el mayordomo había dejado abierta. Su vestido era verde lima y, por extraño que pareciera, usaba unos lentes muy gruesos, muy al estilo de Kelvin. No obstante, Amy notó que el tinte de su piel no era normal, como si hubiera pasado años sin conocer el sol. También detectó un pico inusual de energía brotando de la princesa.

—¡Es el Cristal de Plata! —gritó Amy—. ¡Pero ella no luce normal! ¡Tal vez no sea la princesa verdadera!

Rei también tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Puedo sentir una presencia maligna… similar a la de ese sujeto llamado Jadeite.

Amy y Rei no estaban equivocadas. La princesa comenzó a actuar de una forma muy extraña, como si se dispusiera a atacar al resto de los asistentes. Luego, el horror.

Todas las personas quedaron paralizadas al instante mientras su fuerza vital era robada por la princesa. Amy y Rei consiguieron escapar del influjo del ataque y, escondidas del resto de la gente, tomaron sus plumas y pasaron de ser invitadas a guerreras. Serena, por otro lado, fue arrastrada sin elegancia fuera de la esfera de acción de la princesa y, justo cuando iba a protestar por la rudeza de quién le había tomado de la mano sin permiso, ella miró hacia atrás y se encontró con una figura familiar.

—¡Tuxedo Mask! ¿Qué haces aquí?

El hombre se quedó mirando a Serena como si estuviera tratando de entender algo. Mientras tanto, el pulso de la joven se había disparado.

—¿Cómo sabes quién soy?

Serena, en su confusión, había olvidado que no se había transformado en Sailor Moon. Había reaccionado por puro instinto y se puso colorada.

—Bueno… es que… Sailor Moon me contó sobre ti —mintió Serena, soltando risitas nerviosas—. Te tiene en muy alta estima.

—Es bueno oírlo —dijo Tuxedo Mask, notando que la joven frente a ella se parecía mucho a alguien que aparecía constantemente en sus sueños, encomendándole una misión muy importante—. Debo irme ahora. Mantente fuera de peligro.

Y el joven enmascarado desapareció entre la gente. Serena se asomó por una columna y vio cómo Tuxedo Mask batallaba a quien parecía ser la princesa, junto a Sailor Mercury y Sailor Mars. Serena decidió no quedarse atrás y, después de pronunciar las palabras mágicas, acudió al campo de batalla y ayudar a sus amigas.

—¡Sailor Moon! —vociferó Sailor Mars mientras usaba sus poderes sobre el fuego para someter a la princesa mientras Sailor Mercury había empleado su bruma a modo de distracción y ayudar a los asistentes a escapar del palacio—. ¿Dónde diablos estabas?

Sailor Moon no respondió y, sin perder tiempo, arrojó su confiable tiara lunar y la princesa quedó paralizada por unos pocos segundos. Luego, un espíritu oscuro brotó del cuerpo de la princesa, quien quedó inconsciente, y Sailor Mars le arrojó una llamarada que no tuvo efecto alguno. Sailor Moon intentó una vez más con la tiara lunar, pero el espíritu la rechazó fácilmente y la tiara cayó hecha añicos en el suelo.

—¡No puede ser! —gritó Sailor Moon, dando con sus rodillas en el suelo mientras que Sailor Mars fue lanzada contra una de las paredes del salón de baile, quedando inconsciente. Sailor Mercury había acabado con su tarea y encaró al espíritu oscuro, sufriendo el mismo resultado que Sailor Mars. Sailor Moon había quedado sola.

—¡No tienes escapatoria, Sailor Moon! —dijo una voz siniestra que parecía provenir de la forma oscura frente a ella—. ¡Morirás ahora, y tus amigas serán las siguientes!

Un chorro de luz negra brotó del espíritu y Sailor Moon habría perecido de no ser por una figura que la tomó en el último segundo. Se sintió ingrávida por momentos antes que sus pies tocaran el suelo con suavidad. Giró su cabeza y su corazón volvió a saltar cuando se encontró cara a cara con Tuxedo Mask.

—Sailor Moon —dijo el joven frente a ella, tomándole ambos hombros, hablándole con gentileza—. Nunca debes darte por vencida. Sal ahora y haz frente al enemigo.

—¡Pero no puedo hacerlo sin mi tiara! —chilló Sailor Moon, al borde del llanto, pero las manos de Tuxedo Mask se sentían cálidas en sus hombros—. Está rota.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando nos conocimos, acerca de encontrar la guerrera que llevas dentro? Ahora es el momento de hacerlo. ¡Vamos, Sailor Moon! ¡Tengo fe en ti!

Cualquier miedo que hubiese atenazado a Sailor Moon durante esa batalla fue erradicado de su cabeza. Tuxedo Mask había sido una fuerza positiva en las contiendas que había librado hasta ese momento, siempre apoyándola, siempre creyendo en ella… y estaba aquella inexplicable atracción que ella sentía por él. No sabía de dónde venía, pero sabía que su corazón se daba prisa por latir cada vez que Tuxedo Mask aparecía.

Sailor Moon se puso de pie y crispó los puños. En el momento en que lo hizo, una luz dorada pareció provenir de su frente e, instantes, después, sintió cómo algo volvía a envolverle la cabeza. Si no estaba equivocada, había recuperado su tiara.

Luna, que se había mantenido en la periferia del combate (y del baile, pues no permitían animales en el palacio), vio el destello de luz dorada y notó que la tiara de Sailor Moon era diferente a la antigua. Luna, en ese momento, entendió que Serena no era tan débil como había creído en un principio y corrió hacia Sailor Moon, pues lo más probable era que no supiera cómo usar su nueva arma.

—¡Sailor Moon! —gritó Luna y la aludida giró la cabeza, su mirada encontrándose con la de la gata—. ¡Sácate la tiara y grita "Crepúsculo lunar, acción", ahora, porque el enemigo te va a atacar!

Sin dudas esta vez, Sailor Moon hizo lo que la gata le había instruido y un rayo plateado pareció acompañar a la tiara antes de dar de lleno en el espíritu maligno, deshaciéndolo en miles de corpúsculos de luz negra.

—¡Bien hecho, Sailor Moon! —vitoreó Luna mientras que Tuxedo Mask le sonreía en la distancia. Sailor Mercury y Sailor Mars despertaron poco después, sacudiendo sus cabezas y poniéndose de pie con lentitud.

—¿Qué paso? —preguntó Sailor Mars mientras Sailor Mercury escaneaba las cercanías con su visor (que estaba conectado inalámbricamente con su computadora de bolsillo), pero no detectaba ninguna señal de enemigo.

—No percibo nada con mi analizador de espectro —dijo Sailor Mercury, mirando a Sailor Moon, quien lucía asustada pero bien—. Creo que el enemigo fue derrotado, por ahora.

Tuvo que pasar una hora para que todo fuese restablecido, pues buena parte del tiempo se empleó en encontrar los lentes de la princesa. Serena lucía sorprendida por cuán bella era ella, y se preguntó si la misma lógica se aplicaba a Kelvin, aunque lo dudaba mucho.

La gente se preguntaba cómo alguien había podido atacar a la princesa, dado que ella siempre venía con su escolta personal, cuatro mujeres entrenadas en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Cuando Serena las vio, se vio invadida por una extraña sensación de déjà vu que no supo explicar de dónde provenía.

La princesa anunció con una voz solemne que iba a mostrar el tesoro que se suponía que iba a presentar. Serena, todavía tratando de entender qué había ocurrido cuando vio a las cuatro guardianas de la princesa, perdió el interés en el tesoro y, para relajarse, acudió a una mesa cercana y beber un poco de jugo. Amy y Rei no tenían ojos para nada que no fuese el cofre que la princesa estaba sosteniendo.

Cuando el tesoro fue revelado, la gente se maravilló, pero Amy y Rei bajaron los hombros en señal de decepción. El objeto ni siquiera era un cristal. Toda la planificación anterior había sido una colosal pérdida de tiempo. Ambas decidieron irse del palacio, pero no iban a hacerlo sin Serena.

Y, hablando de Serena, ella tenía las mejillas coloradas y caminaba haciendo eses. Era obvio que lo que había tomado no era jugo en absoluto, pero le causaba un alegre estupor que iba apagando su mundo hasta que llegó de milagro a un balcón y cayó en las tinieblas entre el mundo real y el de los sueños. De hecho, creyó que estaba soñando cuando un joven apuesto que usaba un antifaz se le acercó a ella, demasiado cerca para su gusto si hubiera estado sobria.

—¿Eres tú, Tuxedo Mask? —dijo Serena con una voz apagada, aunque sonaba esperanzada.

Él le sonrió y le tomó ambas manos.

—No sé por qué, pero creo que, hace mucho tiempo, pasó algo maravilloso con alguien como tú —dijo el joven con una voz dulce y susurrante—, pero no puedo recordarlo bien.

Serena murmuró algo incomprensible mientras sus ojos se iban cerrando lentamente. _Tiene que ser un sueño_ se dijo mientras el joven enmascarado acercaba sus labios a los de ella.

* * *

—Maldita sea, no era el Cristal de Plata —dijo Nephrite, mirando el cielo, el cual estaba cargado de nubes negras que vaticinaban una tormenta. De hecho, ya podía ver los rayos centellear a lo lejos. Nephrite no supo por qué, pero creía que la tormenta le traería mala suerte.

Muy mala suerte.

 _Necesito más información._

—Deberías ocuparte de obtener más energía —dijo una voz grave que provenía desde atrás. Nephrite giró sobre sus talones y se encontró con un tipo de cabello rubio largo y ondulado que lucía menos recio y agresivo que Nephrite—. Yo buscaré el Cristal de Plata.

—Asumo que Beryl te envió, Zoisite —dijo Nephrite, un poco a la defensiva para su gusto. Zoisite siempre tenía la costumbre de trabajar codo a codo con Kunzite, y aquello no le gustaba mucho a Nephrite. Kunzite era el líder de los Generales Celestiales y su trabajo era liderar, no colaborar con otro General.

—Beryl dice que no falta mucha energía para despertar a nuestra gran reina —dijo Zoisite con calma. Él siempre estaba calmado, cualidad que Nephrite a veces envidiaba y que muchas veces le molestaba—. Alguien tiene que ocuparse de esa labor, ya que Jadeite fue derrotado por esas Sailor Senshi.

—De acuerdo, pero solamente porque Beryl lo pidió —dijo Nephrite, dándole la espalda a Zoisite—. Puedes tomar mi trabajo para encontrar el Cristal de Plata. Sin embargo, hay algo que me preocupa.

—¿Y qué es?

—¿No notaste algo raro cuando Jadeite secuestró a esa sacerdotisa?

Zoisite se echó a reír.

—¿Eso te preocupa? ¡Por favor! Jadeite actuó de esa forma porque tiene una debilidad por ese tipo de chicas. Pero eso no significa que nosotros seamos iguales. Debemos hacer lo que se nos encomendó hacer y basta.

Si había algo que Nephrite admiraba de Zoisite era su fría lógica. Nunca perdía la cabeza cuando se trataba de concretar o elaborar planes. Tal vez Beryl tenía razón al asignar a él para encontrar el Cristal de Plata. No le gustaba la idea, pero era mejor eso que dar palos de ciego sin razón.

—De acuerdo.

—Bien —dijo Zoisite, dando la vuelta para alejarse—. Por cierto, no me gusta esa tormenta. Podría ser un mal presagio.

Las palabras de Zoisite sonaron inquietantemente literales.

* * *

En ese mismo momento, una chica estaba mirando la tormenta desde la ventana de su casa, sintiendo que los relámpagos la llamaban de algún modo, como si le estuvieran diciendo que despertara de un largo sueño.

Y, en un sentido, así era.

* * *

Nueva Orleans, 06 de febrero de 1992, 01:32a.m.

Una mujer chillaba a todo pulmón, clamando por ayuda, mientras que un hombre con apariencia de ex presidiario trataba de quitarle la ropa para violarla. Sin embargo, nadie acudía en su auxilio y la pobre mujer hacía lo que podía para negarle a ese energúmeno lo que tanto deseaba.

El manoseo cesó.

La chica, temblando de la cabeza a los pies, se atrevió a girar la cabeza y vio al violador, tirado sobre el pavimento, sangre brotando de su cabeza.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó una voz femenina y la chica contempló a su salvadora.

—Eh… sí. ¿Quién eres? —dijo la pobre chica con voz temblorosa.

—Soy alguien que lucha a favor de nosotras —repuso la mujer y la víctima notó que ella estaba totalmente cubierta por una armadura y su casco le impedía verle la cara, solamente los ojos, de un azul intenso—. Nunca permitas que te hagan algo así. Acude a la policía y asegúrate que ese infeliz pague por lo que te hizo.

La chica tenía ganas de llorar, pero la mujer en armadura le puso las manos en sus hombros para tranquilizarla.

—Ya pasó. Ese hombre jamás volverá a tocarte siquiera un pelo. Y si lo hace, le voy a cortar las bolas.

La mujer en armadura condujo a la víctima hasta una calle por la que pasaban taxis de manera frecuente. Ella no estuvo tranquila hasta que el taxi que la iba a llevar a casa se hubiera alejado del lugar. A continuación, la mujer en armadura se puso en marcha, en busca del siguiente agresor de mujeres.

* * *

(5) Se calcula que la energía total que consume el planeta al año es de 0,5 zetajoules (un 0,5 seguido de 15 ceros). Y el Cristal de Plata posee aún más energía que eso. D:


	8. Sailor Jupiter

VII  
Sailor Jupiter

El Reino Oscuro, 07 de febrero de 1992, 00:01a.m.

Beryl lucía al borde de los nervios. Faltaba muy poca energía para resucitar a la gran reina Metalia, pero Nephrite no era el hombre más indicado para hacerlo, pues se enfocaba en un solo individuo para realizar tal labor. Era esa la razón, y no otra, por la que Jadeite había tomado la tarea y había asignado a Nephrite a la búsqueda del Cristal de Plata. Sin embargo, Jadeite había sido derrotado por las Sailor Senshi y no tenía opción. Zoisite sería el encargado de encontrar el Cristal de Plata y Nephrite se abocaría a la extracción de energía. Beryl todavía no deseaba revelar a su más letal sirviente y líder de los Generales Celestiales.

No obstante, había otra cosa que le preocupaba.

Beryl había visto en su bola de cristal a una mujer de cabello rubio ondulado que se hacía llamar Aurora. De acuerdo con sus Generales, ellos la habían visto merodeando en la vecindad de la ubicación del Reino Oscuro. Beryl no sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones, pero si era una Sailor Senshi, como sus Generales le habían dicho, entonces representaba un problema serio. No podía permitir que Aurora, o Sailor Eos, se juntara con las demás. Y esa sería la primera misión de su arma secreta en su batalla por revivir a la gran reina.

—¿Me llamó, mi reina?

—Kunzite, llegas justo a tiempo —dijo Beryl, complacida por la prontitud de su más poderoso general—. ¿Recuerdas a esa Sailor Senshi que andaba cerca de sus tumbas, Sailor Eos?

Kunzite asintió con la cabeza.

—Quiero que la sigas, la encuentres y me traigas su cabeza —ordenó Beryl en un tono violento. Kunzite entendió de inmediato que se trataba de un asunto de suma urgencia para la reina y no mostró reparos ni cuestionamientos.

—Así se hará.

Kunzite desapareció después de pronunciar sus palabras y Beryl pudo respirar más tranquila. Estaba segura que él iba a hacer el trabajo sin fallos, lo que le daba tiempo para preocuparse por las Sailor Senshi que ya le estaban causando problemas. Sin embargo, había algo más que le estaba causando un serio problema, y tenía mucho que ver con el comportamiento de Jadeite con esa sacerdotisa.

 _No puedo permitir que esos recuerdos vuelvan a sus mentes. Los Generales son míos y de nadie más._

Beryl se dio cuenta que no iba a estar tranquila hasta que las Sailor Senshi fuesen asesinadas.

Tokio, 08 de febrero de 1992, 08:11a.m.

Serena iba, como siempre, tarde a sus clases de la mañana y corría como alma que llevaba el diablo, acompañada de su fiel compañera, Luna. Iba tan pendiente de la hora que no tenía tiempo para fijarse en los demás transeúntes, vehículos y semáforos. Aquello casi le pasó la cuenta cuando, por su descuido, cruzó una calle con el semáforo en rojo y un vehículo le salió al encuentro. Habría sido un atropello seguro de no ser por el violento empujón que la catapultó hasta la acera opuesta, tropezando con la solera e impactando el concreto con toda la cara. Viendo estrellas, Serena se puso de pie con dificultad y, sobándose la cabeza, vio a una chica tan alta y fornida que fácilmente pudo haber pasado por una amazona.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó la muchacha con una amabilidad que desentonaba flagrantemente con su aspecto.

Serena asintió, mirando bien a la joven que seguramente le había salvado la vida. No lucía mayor que ella, pero tenía que medir por lo menos un metro con ochenta y cinco centímetros. Tenía el cabello de un color castaño oscuro, el cual estaba sujeto en una cola de caballo y ojos verdes. Intimidaba bastante por su inusual estatura, pero la expresión de su rostro no era la de una persona violenta.

—Deberías tener más cuidado —le dijo la joven mientras se alejaba en la misma dirección que estaba tomando Serena. Se preguntó si asistía al mismo colegio que ella, pero notó que su uniforme era distinto. Al final, decidió que llegar a su colegio era el asunto más urgente y volvió a correr, esta vez con más prisa por el tiempo que había perdido.

No sabía que Luna se había quedado mirando a la muchacha por un buen rato antes de seguir a Serena.

Resultaba que la profesora Mónica no había llegado a la sala de clases cuando Serena entró. La mayoría de los alumnos discutían sobre un asunto que Serena no alcanzaba a escuchar, pero todos sabemos lo chismosa que es nuestra protagonista y se acercó sin que nadie se lo pidiera.

—… y es uno de los hombres más guapos que he visto en toda mi vida —decía Molly, con la cara colorada como un tomate—. Dice que va a organizar un concurso para ver quién será su futura novia. Es un empresario bastante exitoso y forma parte de la junta directiva de Greenland Berylium.

 _Greenland Berylium_ se dijo Serena, sin saber por qué el nombre le resultaba familiar. Decidió hacer una nota mental sobre el asunto para comunicárselo a Amy, quien tenía mejor memoria que ella.

—Debe estar nadando en dinero —dijo una alumna con una expresión soñadora en su cara.

—Y es muy guapo —añadió otra chica, luciendo esperanzada—. ¿Quién no querría estar con alguien así?

—No necesitaría seguir estudiando —acotó una tercera alumna, sus ojos brillando con la promesa de una vida libre de sacrificios—. Él podría darme todo lo que yo quisiera. ¡Sería una vida fantástica!

—¡Yo me voy a inscribir en el concurso! —anunció una joven y muchas secundaron su proposición, mientras que los chicos lucían desconcertados, incapaces de entender la forma en que pensaban las chicas. En eso estaba toda la clase cuando la profesora Mónica llegó a la sala. Todos ocuparon sus respectivos asientos de inmediato.

Cuando el recreo llegó, Serena buscó a Amy, pero no la encontró y dedujo que debía estar ocupada estudiando, para variar. Decidió no molestarla hasta que estuviera libre y se dirigió a un área verde cercana con el fin de comerse el almuerzo. Sus ojos parecieron bloquearse cuando vio a la misma muchacha que la había salvado de ser atropellada. Serena se extrañó que ella estuviera sola y que acudiera al mismo colegio mientras usaba un uniforme distinto. Decidió acercarse más, justo en el momento que una pelota de béisbol casi le arrancó la cabeza de cuajo, rebotando en un árbol y cayendo a los pies de la chica del cabello castaño. Desafortunadamente para los que jugaban en la cancha adyacente, ella se dio cuenta.

—¿POR QUÉ NO TIENEN MÁS CUIDADO CON SU PELOTA? —chilló la joven, tomando la pelota y arrojándola con tanta velocidad que el jugador que la agarró salió despedido varios metros hacia atrás. Haciendo caso omiso de lo que había pasado en la cancha, giró su cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de Serena.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó la chica por segunda vez en lo que iba del día.

—Sigo viva —repuso Serena, quien todavía tenía su corazón martilleando en su pecho a causa del susto—. ¿Por qué estás sola?

—Porque nadie quiere ser mi amigo —respondió la joven, luciendo compungida—. Los alumnos creen que soy muy violenta y me tienen miedo. Y si estás preguntando por qué uso este uniforme, es porque es el uniforme del colegio que provengo.

—Es terrible —dijo Serena, compartiendo la frustración de la joven a su lado—. Pero tú me salvaste de un accidente. Eso no te hace una mala persona.

A la chica le brillaron los ojos del agradecimiento.

—Eres muy gentil al decir esas cosas… —La chica se percató que no sabía el nombre de la alumna de los moños.

—Me llamo Serena —dijo ella, completando la frase de su nueva amiga.

—Lita —se presentó la joven, estrechando la mano de Serena, quien hizo una mueca de dolor—. Perdón, es que a veces me cuesta trabajo controlar mi fuerza.

Pero a Serena no podía importarle menos cuán fuerte era Lita, pues se había dado cuenta de lo que había a sus pies: una bolsa de género, primorosamente decorada y un surtido de comida de muy buen aspecto. Como era natural, a Serena se le hizo agua la boca, pese a que no había tocado su colación.

—¿Quieres probar? —dijo Lita, percatándose de que Serena estaba mirando con avidez su comida—. Traje de sobra. Siempre traigo de sobra, pero casi nunca hallo a alguien con quien compartir.

—Bueno —dijo Serena, llevándose una mano a la nuca—, es que tengo el apetito de un colibrí, pero no me gusta desairar a las personas—. Y Serena tomó un bollo de arroz y se lo llevó a la boca con poca elegancia.

—Sí, apetito de colibrí —acotó Lita sarcásticamente, aunque compuso una sonrisa al ver cómo Serena tragaba la comida con prisa.

—¡Por Dios, esto está delicioso! —exclamó Serena, limpiándose la boca con la manga de su uniforme—. ¡Tu mamá debe ser un chef de renombre!

Lita, por alguna razón, bajó la cabeza, luciendo repentinamente triste. Serena creyó que había dicho algo malo y se disculpó.

—No tienes que hacerlo, Serena —dijo Lita, alzando la cabeza nuevamente—. No sabías.

—¿Saber qué?

—Bueno… es que mis padres ya no están conmigo y, desde el momento en que me dejaron, me he ocupado de hacer todo por mi cuenta.

Serena abrió los ojos y la boca.

—¿Así que tú te cocinas? ¡Asombroso!

Lita compuso una pequeña sonrisa. Serena era la primera persona que había sido capaz de sostener una conversación de más de cinco minutos con ella… y lo mejor era que Serena no la había juzgado en ningún momento por ser cómo era. En lugar de eso, se había fijado en sus cualidades positivas, algo que Lita siempre agradecía.

—¿Sabes? Voy a postular a ese concurso —anunció Lita, poniéndose de pie y guardando sus cosas, sabiendo que el recreo estaba a punto de acabarse—. Vi la fotografía de ese hombre y, no sé, como que me atrae de una forma que no puedo explicar. Me recuerda un poco a alguien que conocí hace algún tiempo.

—¿Un amor imposible?

—Algo así.

—No sé si debas participar en ese concurso, Lita —le aconsejó Serena, quien todavía tenía que aclarar por qué el nombre "Greenland Berylium" le sonaba familiar, pero no era un asunto que debía discutir con Lita—, pero no soy quién para decirte qué hacer o no.

—Te lo agradezco, Serena —dijo Lita y, despidiéndose con una mano, se alejó hacia el colegio y Serena recordó que el recreo estaba a punto de acabarse. Por último, pensando en su nueva amiga, dirigió sus pasos hacia su aula.

Dos horas más tarde.

Serena y Amy se habían juntado después de clases para discutir el asunto de Greenland Berylium, pero esperaban a que Rei llegara para que ella también estuviera informada del asunto. Las tres habían quedado en reunirse en una plaza cercana al colegio, pero Rei se estaba demorando más de la cuenta y Amy había comenzado a preocuparse cuando ella apareció a la carrera, tomando asiento en un banquillo al lado de Serena.

—¿Dices que el empresario que organizó el concurso forma parte de la junta directiva de Greenland Berylium? —inquirió Amy, frunciendo el ceño.

—Eso dije —repuso Serena—. ¿Ese nombre significa algo para ti?

—¿Recuerdas el incidente del seminario Cristal?

—Sí.

—Era un instituto patrocinado por el holding Greenland Berylium —dijo Amy, y Serena recordó la conversación que había tenido con Molly y Kelvin sobre el seminario Cristal y de cómo Amy se había ganado una plaza en ese instituto—. Y resultó que había enemigos infiltrados allí. Y ahora, Greenland Berylium volvió a aparecer. Quiero creer que el holding fue subvertido por el enemigo, pero hay algo que no me cuadra.

—¿Y qué es? —quiso saber Rei.

—Si Greenland Berylium fue subvertido por el enemigo, ¿cómo nadie de las altas esferas se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando en el seminario? Además, no hay ningún colegio que posea un sistema de educación totalmente basado en computadora. Hay algo raro aquí.

—Pues deberíamos investigar más a fondo —sugirió Rei, y Amy y Serena secundaron la decisión de Rei—. Bueno, yo tengo que ir sí o sí.

—¿Por qué? —preguntaron Serena y Amy al mismo tiempo. Rei se puso colorada por alguna razón.

—Bueno… es que… voy a participar en el concurso.

Serena y Amy se quedaron de pie, mirando fijamente a Rei con incredulidad antes que ambas dieran en el suelo.

Una hora después.

Nephrite lucía entusiasmado con su idea. Bueno, había sido idea de Zoisite, pues él jamás había intentado robar la energía de tanta gente, pero había ocasiones en la que uno debía tragarse el ego y colaborar con otras personas. A fin de cuentas, eso era lo que la gente llamaba "trabajo en equipo".

La cantidad de chicas jóvenes que habían llegado era asombrosa. _Es más energía de la que necesito._ Curiosamente, la mayoría de ellas no debía tener más de veinte años, pero aquello era bueno para Nephrite, pues mientras más joven fuese la persona, más energía podía obtener de ella.

Las inscripciones se cerraron y Nephrite hizo una cuenta rápida de la cantidad de concursantes. Más de doscientas chicas entre catorce y veinte años se habían inscrito. _Perfecto. Es el turno de mi presentadora para hacer su trabajo._

En ese mismo momento.

Serena y Amy se quedaron atrás, entre los espectadores, viendo cómo Rei tragaba saliva en medio de las demás concursantes. Por otra parte, era imposible pasar por alto la presencia de Lita, pues era la más alta de las participantes, pese a que solamente tenía catorce años. Serena, dándose cuenta que Amy no conocía a Lita, le indicó con el dedo quién era ella.

—Es muy alta.

—¿Verdad? —dijo Serena, recordando la conversación que había tenido con Lita hace unas horas atrás—. Vive sola, pero sabe cuidarse y se prepara su propia comida.

—Yo también puedo hacer eso, Serena —acotó Amy con una sonrisa—. Hago mi colación en la tarde para el día siguiente. La verdad es que tengo tiempo libre para hacer esas cosas y, por supuesto, estudiar.

Serena entornó los ojos.

—Pues dudo que cocines tan bien como Lita.

Amy arrugó la cara.

—¿Sabes, Serena? A veces puedes ser muy impertinente.

Luna llegó con ambas chicas a los minutos de haber comenzado oficialmente el concurso. La gata se trepó al hombro de Amy, mirando con detenimiento al grupo de participantes, en específico, a Lita.

—Esa chica es inusual —dijo Luna, indicando a la distancia y Serena se dio cuenta que estaba apuntando a Lita.

—Sí, es muy alta y muy fuerte —dijo Serena y Luna la miró inquisitivamente—. Yo misma vi cómo lanzó varios metros hacia atrás a un jugador de béisbol solamente arrojando una pelota. Y cocina muy bien.

Pero a Luna no le interesaban las cualidades culinarias de Lita. Estaba más interesada en su fuerza física y, si había podido tumbar a una persona con una pelota diminuta… las implicaciones eran inmensas.

—¿Y por qué está Rei allá? —quiso saber Luna y Serena volvió a entornar los ojos.

—Porque quiere casarse con un empresario —respondió Serena ácidamente y Amy asintió, como confirmando lo que ella había dicho.

La presentadora estaba pidiendo a las concursantes que explicaran por qué estaban allí y qué les había motivado para intentar ser novia del hombre que estaba sentado en lo que parecía un trono dorado.

—Un poco ostentoso, ¿no creen? —dijo Amy cuando vio al hombre en el "trono"—. No entiendo por qué esas chicas se desviven por ser su pareja. Ni siquiera es atractivo.

—¿Pero qué estás diciendo, Amy? —dijo Serena con incredulidad, devorando con los ojos al hombre del cabello castaño largo—. Es guapísimo, aunque nunca tanto como Tuxedo Mask.

—Y apuesto lo que sea a que si no existiera Tuxedo Mask, estarías entre esas idiotas que creen que pueden ganarse el corazón de ese empresario haciendo estupideces —dijo Luna, y Amy sólo pudo darle la razón. La mayoría de las chicas querían estar allí por razones vanas, algunas disfrazadas con palabras bonitas y otras que eran más directas.

Y fue el turno de Lita. La presentadora le puso el micrófono frente a su boca y ella se puso ligeramente colorada.

—¿Por qué está aquí, señorita?

Nephrite miró a la chica de la cola de caballo y una sensación extraña recorrió su espina, lo que le causó escalofríos. _Es hermosa_ se dijo, mirando a Lita con mucho interés _. Pero hay algo más… percibo espíritu, coraje y fuerza en esa cara. Es como si estuviera hecha para mí, de algún modo. No estoy seguro, pero hay algo familiar en ella._ Y mientras tanto, Lita se tomaba su tiempo para responder, enrojeciendo cada vez más. Pero, cuando miró a Serena en la lejanía, recordó lo que le había llevado a ese concurso en primer lugar.

—Estoy aquí… estoy aquí porque necesito a alguien que me acepte por lo que soy —dijo Lita en una voz apenas audible, la que cobró más fuerza con las siguientes palabras—. He vivido por mucho tiempo siendo objeto de críticas y malas palabras dichas a mis espaldas. La gente no me habla por miedo a que yo pueda hacerles algo malo, pero no soy así. Por eso estoy aquí, para que este hombre tenga la oportunidad de verme y aceptarme… y amarme por lo que soy.

La multitud se quedó en completo silencio. De pronto, cualquier otra razón para participar en el concurso no parecía ni remotamente suficiente. No hubo aplausos ni muestras de respeto por aquella joven de cabello castaño. El mutismo duró hasta que el empresario se puso de pie y señaló con un dedo a Lita. La presentadora interpretó correctamente el gesto y, con palabras pomposas y grandilocuentes, anunció que Lita era la ganadora del concurso. Ella miró al hombre que se suponía que iba a ser su novio y, de forma inmediata, su corazón comenzó a reaccionar. Sus mejillas enrojecieron y su cuerpo se llenó de una electricidad que la dejó paralizada.

 _Es más guapo de lo que creí. Mi corazón se ha vuelto loco. Pero… jamás lo he visto y, aun así, me siento como si lo hubiera amado durante toda mi vida._

—¿Qué le pasa a Lita? —preguntó Amy, quien había notado el extraño comportamiento de la joven—. Es como si estuviera bajo un hechizo o algo así.

Serena miró en la misma dirección que Amy y su expresión se iluminó.

—Lita está enamorada —dijo, y tanto Amy como Luna se quedaron mirándola con los ojos entornados—. ¿Y por qué me miran de ese modo? ¡Mi nueva amiga ha sido flechada por el amor!

A ochenta metros de Serena, Nephrite hizo un gesto a la presentadora y, a continuación, indicó a Lita a que se aproximara a él. Ella obedeció y caminó casi como una sonámbula hacia él. Cuando estuvo a su alcance, la rodeó por la cintura y se la llevó, desapareciendo detrás del escenario.

—¿Pero qué está pasando? —inquirió Amy de repente, sacando inmediatamente su computadora de bolsillo y apuntándolo hacia el altercado que estaba comenzando a preocupar a la gente.

La presentadora había sufrido un horrible cambio. En lugar de una mujer curvilínea, había un monstruo que se parecía mucho a una araña en posición vertical. La gente que estaba presenciando el concurso huyó del lugar, gritando a causa del pánico, pero las concursantes no se movían de sus lugares, y miraban atentamente al demonio como si estuvieran bajo el influjo de un hipnotizador.

—¡Estoy detectando grandes diferenciales de energía entre las concursantes y el monstruo! —gritó Amy y Luna supo que no podía tratarse de algo bueno—. ¡Son ellos otra vez, tratando de robar energía a gente inocente!

—¡Transfórmense! —gritó Luna y Serena y Amy buscaron un lugar seguro, tal como lo hacían los superhéroes.

Black Widow casi había finalizado con las chicas cuando dos jóvenes uniformadas aparecieron en el escenario. Era una fortuna que los espectadores hubieran huido lejos del escenario.

—¿Cómo te atreves a engañar a estas jóvenes con falsas promesas de amor? —dijo Sailor Moon con evidente indignación arrugando su cara—. ¡Eso es más que lo que puedo soportar! ¡Soy Sailor Moon y te castigaré en el nombre de la luna!

Mientras tanto, detrás del escenario, Nephrite admiraba a Lita, quien no era capaz de reaccionar. Estaba seguro que había visto a la mujer frente a él en alguna parte, pero no podía recordar dónde o en qué momento. Pero, mientras trataba de resolver ese misterio, notó que ella poseía una energía en cantidades que pocas veces había visto. _La víctima perfecta._

—¿Qué le estás haciendo a Lita? —desafió una voz detrás de Nephrite. Él, percibiendo el peligro, saltó por encima de Lita, quedando detrás de ella. Luego, la tomó por el cuello, aprisionándola contra él.

—Vaya, eres Sailor Mercury —dijo Nephrite afianzando el agarre en Lita, quien sintió cómo el desengaño le iba robando la fuerza y sintió las lágrimas brotar de sus ojos, tal como en aquella triste madrugada de octubre de 1986, cuando la vida dio un giro fatal para ella—. Si quieres que ella viva, te irás de aquí en silencio, sin atacarme.

Sailor Mercury se quedó de piedra mientras que Nephrite ahogaba más a Lita, quien trataba de luchar contra los malos recuerdos que estaban comenzando a anegarla. _Siempre serás una marginada, siempre estarás sola, sin importar lo que hagas. Es tu destino y no podrás cambiarlo._

Pero otra voz, distinta a las otras que amenazaban con ahogarla de manera más efectiva que los brazos de ese hombre, se abrió camino entre las tinieblas de su mente.

 _Es terrible. Pero tú me salvaste de un accidente. Eso no te hace una mala persona._

Lita trató de darle fuerza a esas últimas palabras.

 _No eres una mala persona._

 _No eres una mala persona._

 _NO ERES UNA MALA PERSONA._

Lita despertó de su pesadilla. Frunció el ceño, tomó los brazos de Nephrite y, usando todas sus fuerzas, lo levantó en el aire y lo arrojó contra unos tachos de basura cercanos. Amy quedó pasmada por el ataque de Lita, notando que había un símbolo extraño en su frente, el cual lucía como un número cuatro. Luna, que había acompañado a Sailor Mercury, también vio el símbolo y, sin dudar, hizo aparecer otra pluma.

—¡Lita! ¡Toma esto! ¡Puede ayudarte a defenderte de ese hombre!

Nephrite se estaba poniendo de pie, sacudiéndose la cabeza y Sailor Mercury, para ganar tiempo, usó su niebla, oscureciendo el campo de batalla.

—¿Y qué hago con esto?

—Sostén esto y pronuncia las siguientes palabras: "por el poder de Júpiter". ¡Hazlo rápido!

Lita le hizo caso y, en un destello de relámpagos y truenos, una nueva guerrera había nacido. Su uniforme era verde, con una corbata de moño rosada, pero Lita no perdió tiempo admirando su nueva indumentaria. Alzó ambas manos al cielo y unas plantas trepadoras aparecieron a los pies de Nephrite, inmovilizándolo.

—¡Pagarás por haber jugado con mi corazón! —gritó Lita mientras una antena se extendía desde su tiara. Luego, se cruzó de brazos e hizo el símbolo de los cuernos con ambas manos, férrea determinación fulgurando en sus ojos—. ¡Recibe el poder del trueno de Júpiter!

Un rayo de aspecto poderoso brotó de la antena, impactando de lleno en Nephrite, quien comenzó a temblar a medida que millones de voltios circulaban por su cuerpo, desatando el caos en su organismo, calcinando órganos y ennegreciendo su piel hasta que comenzó a humear. Cuando el ataque hubo acabado, Nephrite lucía irreconocible. No había forma que hubiese sobrevivido. Lita, por otro lado, respiraba agitadamente, mirando a su enemigo caído. Sailor Mercury lucía horrorizada por lo que acababa de ocurrir y Luna vomitó por lo repulsiva que era la escena.

—No… no fue mi intención… hacerle tanto daño —dijo Lita entre jadeos y Luna, tosió antes de dirigirle la palabra.

—Lo importante es que el enemigo fue derrotado —dijo, mirando a Lita con una mezcla de susto y orgullo—. Y todo gracias a ti, Sailor Jupiter.

—¿Sailor Jupiter? —dijo Lita, confundida, cuando escuchó un grito que provenía del escenario. Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter y Luna se dieron prisa, creyendo que Sailor Moon estaba en problemas, pero no era el caso.

Sailor Moon había conseguido aprisionar a Black Widow con su tiara, pero estaba insegura de lo que debía hacer a continuación. Sailor Jupiter se adelantó, alzando su antena una vez más, mientras que Sailor Mercury tecleaba furiosamente en su computadora de bolsillo y consultando variada información en su visor.

—¡Sailor Jupiter, no ataques a ese demonio! —gritó Sailor Mercury de repente y Sailor Jupiter se frenó en seco—. ¡Estoy detectando ADN humano drásticamente modificado en esa criatura!

—¿Es un humano? —preguntó Sailor Moon con incredulidad.

—Sí, es una mujer. No podemos atacarla.

—¿Qué hacemos entonces? —quiso saber Sailor Jupiter, mirando cómo Black Widow trataba de zafarse de la tiara lunar. Luna se quedó mirando al suelo por un breve momento antes de hacer aparecer otro objeto gracias a su magia. Se trataba de una especie de cetro cuya cabeza tenía la forma de una luna menguante. A continuación, se lo arrojó a Sailor Moon, quien lo tomó con una expresión de perplejidad.

—Usa eso —dijo Luna con urgencia—. Es el Cetro Lunar. Con eso podrás regresar a ese demonio a la normalidad. Tienes que gritar "curación lunar, acción". ¡Rápido, antes que logre zafarse de tu tiara!

Sailor Moon tomó el Cetro Lunar y, describiendo un círculo completo con éste, gritó las palabras mágicas. Inmediatamente, Black Widow comenzó a emitir un brillo plateado y, en un parpadeo, se transformó en una persona normal cuya apariencia era la de la presentadora del concurso. Sin embargo, parecía ser que el esfuerzo fue demasiado para Sailor Moon y ella colapsó sobre el escenario, quedando inconsciente. Sailor Mercury y Sailor Jupiter se apresuraron a socorrerla, pero una sombra llegó primero a su cuerpo y, en menos de lo que le tomaba a alguien parpadear, Sailor Moon había desaparecido.

—¿Quién se la llevó? —quiso saber Sailor Jupiter mientras que Sailor Mercury volvió a teclear en su computadora.

—Sailor Jupiter, Rei está entre las víctimas —dijo Luna, indicando a una chica de cabello negro que yacía a unos pocos metros de donde Sailor Moon había desaparecido—. Ayúdala a ella primero y luego ocúpate de las demás.

—Fue Tuxedo Mask quien se la llevó —dijo Sailor Mercury al fin, guardando su computadora—, aunque no sé por qué lo hizo. Tenemos que encontrarla—. Sailor Mercury tomó el Cetro Lunar, el cual había escapado de las manos de Sailor Moon cuando se desmayó.

—Y pronto —dijo Luna, mirando el Cetro Lunar con preocupación—. No podemos hacer mucho sin nuestra líder.

Sailor Mercury y Sailor Jupiter miraron inquisitivamente a Luna.

—La dueña del Cetro Lunar es la líder —explicó la gata, aunque Sailor Mercury no lucía muy convencida. Por último, ella y Sailor Jupiter comenzaron con la tarea de ayudar a las participantes del concurso.

* * *

Zoisite miraba lo que estaba ocurriendo desde un edificio cercano con los puños crispados. Había dos cosas que le estaban molestando: la derrota de Nephrite a manos de aquella Sailor Senshi de verde, lo cual complicaba un poco las cosas, y la otra era la presencia de esa chica de cabello azul y corto. _Estoy seguro que la he visto en otra parte_ se dijo Zoisite, temiendo que, tal como Jadeite y Nephrite por Sailor Mars y Sailor Jupiter respectivamente, él también tuviera una debilidad latente por Sailor Mercury.

 _Tengo que encontrar el Cristal de Plata sin exponerme_ se dijo Zoisite. Al menos algo había salido bien de toda esa debacle. _Al fin tenemos la suficiente energía para despertar a nuestra gran reina._

Habiendo decidido su curso de acción, Zoisite desapareció del edificio.

* * *

 **Nota:** Espero que se hayan dado cuenta que estoy comenzando a insinuar una relación potencialmente romántica entre los Shittenō y las Inner Senshi. Aquí no habrá nada de Molly y Nephrite. xD


	9. Primera plana

VIII  
Primera plana

Londres, 23 de enero de 2000, 10:08p.m.

No tenía idea de si esta primera plana valía la pena o no, porque la protagonizaba el Primer Ministro de Inglaterra, un tipo que me cae tan bien como el tráfico londinense a mediodía. Bueno, yo era el que inmortalizaba las noticias con colores y formas, pero eso no me impedía tener opiniones sobre lo que fuese que estuviera cubriendo. Y yo tenía una opinión muy baja de aquel idiota que estaba a la cabeza del gobierno.

Jamás entendí por qué mierda había reyes en este país, si lo que menos hacían era reinar. Claro, aparecían en revistas de farándula y posaban para diversos noticieros, presumiendo de sus buenas obras y de tener más dinero del que podrían necesitar por generaciones, pero su utilidad política era la misma que la de un conserje. Aunque, visto lo visto, prefiero ser gobernado por un rey que por ese bufón que teníamos como Primer Ministro.

Sin embargo, sus anuncios eran más interesantes que la persona que los estaba haciendo. Recuerdo que hablaba sobre el nuevo director del Banco Central del país y que iba a realizar una reforma al sistema bancario actual para maximizar las ganancias y de esa forma ayudar a los que más lo necesitaban. Aquella era una muy buena noticia y procuré buscar los mejores ángulos para realzar lo significativo del momento. También habló de un proyecto a escala mundial que iba a necesitar enormes sumas de dinero y recursos. Hasta el día de hoy no entiendo lo que hace un acelerador de partículas, pero era eso lo que querían hacer, un acelerador de partículas del diámetro de la Tierra. Todas las grandes potencias económicas y tecnológicas del mundo iban a participar en el proyecto, el cual ya estaba en construcción.

Mientras cliqueaba el obturador como alma que lleva el diablo, alguien hizo una pregunta que me pareció sensata. ¿Cómo mierda iban a generar la energía necesaria para tan colosal proyecto? Se supone que para hacer funcionar algo se necesita energía, pero para un aparato del tamaño de la Tierra, se necesitaba una cantidad absurda de energía, tanta que pensé que era imposible mover algo así. Fue cuando el Primer Ministro entregó la respuesta.

Energía nuclear.

Fue allí cuando las alarmas se encendieron en mi cabeza. ¿Acaso estos tipos estaban locos? ¿Acaso el nombre Chernobyl no significaba nada para ellos? Recuerdo lo que pasó en esa ocasión, en Pripyat, Ucrania. No se puede plantar nada allí por miles de años, porque el decaimiento radiactivo es un proceso muy lento, o al menos eso leí. Hubo gente que nació con defectos genéticos por culpa de la radiación, gente sin brazos, piernas o sin nada, porque había muerto. Estoy al tanto que la tecnología ha mejorado, pero jugar con el átomo es como jugar a la ruleta rusa.

Verán, allí, mientras pensaba en las implicaciones del anuncio del bufón (y tomaba fotografía tras fotografía como maníaco), se me vino a la mente esos pobres niños con malformaciones, y la epifanía me golpeó con la fuerza de un camión. La radiación también podía causar ese tipo de secuelas y me pregunté si alguien estaba construyendo un reactor nuclear cerca de Kent. Pero esas preguntas tenían que esperar. El Primer Ministro estaba detallando el cambio al sistema bancario, propuesto por un hombre llamado Robert Griffin. Recuerdo que hablaba de algo llamado Sistema Bancario de Reserva Fraccionaria y que iba a ayudar a que hubiera más dinero en circulación para darle un buen uso, como financiar programas contra la pobreza, entre otras cosas. Pude haberme quedado conforme con la explicación, pero ésta había resultado ser tan vaga que me dejó con más preguntas que respuestas. ¿Cómo diablos podía un sistema bancario poner más dinero en circulación? ¿Tenía alguna consecuencia negativa la abundancia de dinero? Esas preguntas me persiguieron mientras conducía de vuelta a la oficina, y no se esfumaron mientras escogía las mejores y más representativas fotografías para mostrárselas a mi editor.

Resultaba que el aumento de sueldo prometido era una mierda. Un cinco por ciento sobre mi actual paga no alcanzaba para pagar la renta. Yo esperaba algo así como un veinte por ciento, pero no iba a librar una batalla contra un tipo al que le decían Patton. De algún modo, no sonaba bien y lo más probable fuese que yo terminara en la oficina de desempleo de la ciudad.

No obstante, lo bueno de la situación fue que mi trabajo fue lo suficientemente bueno para que mi jefe me permitiera ser un reportero en toda su definición. Dicho de otro modo, podía no solamente obtener fotografías, sino investigar una historia, meterme en ella, buscar la verdad y plasmarla en un artículo de prensa. ¡Hurra! Aunque sabía que no podía quejarme, la verdad es que mi madre siempre me decía que con dinero se compra pan. Y vaya que me hacía falta un sueldo decente.

Sin embargo, Patton me dijo que mi primera historia podía escogerla yo, y yo le comenté sobre los niños con malformaciones en Kent y que el anuncio del Primer Ministro podría estar relacionado con el incidente. Por suerte, mi jefe no opuso resistencia y me permitió continuar con mi investigación, claro que si había alguna otra historia que reportear, debía dejar mi proyecto principal y obedecer órdenes del general que tenía por superior.

Wallace no tenía ningún trabajo para mí en ese momento, así que decidí seguir con mi investigación. Richard se acercó a mí para felicitarme por mi ascenso, pero me sugirió que tomara unas clases de narración creativa con el fin de mejorar mi abismal redacción. De todas formas, si iba a contar historias, era mejor hacerlo correctamente y dar una buena impresión. La mala noticia, como siempre lo era con alguien como yo, era el costo del bendito curso. El más barato costaba doscientas libras por mes, y yo no podía permitirme ni un gasto más si quería llegar a final de mes bajo un techo. Bueno, eventualmente lo hice, pues no estaría escribiendo esto de otro modo. Pero ya llegaré a eso.

Volví a Kent con el propósito de efectuar una suerte de encuesta para ver la distribución de gente con malformaciones o enfermedades derivadas de la radiación. Me tomó varios días (y unos cuantos regaños por parte de vecinos malas pulgas), pero conseguí hacer un mapa de Kent con las zonas en las que se podía ver más personas afectadas. Cuando añadí los datos a la computadora, quedé estupefacto. Había una tendencia muy marcada en los datos. Casi todos los niños recién nacidos en la zona norte de Kent tenían defectos genéticos, pero en mis repetidas visitas al lugar no vi ni un solo reactor nuclear. De pronto, todo mi esfuerzo por aclarar qué diablos pasaba con todas esas malformaciones había quedado en nada. Tal vez mi presunción inicial sobre que la radiación era el responsable de los defectos genéticos estaba errada. Quizás se trataba de una contaminación química estándar o, lo que era más probable, que todos esos pobres niños habían tenido mala suerte al exponerse a algún agente nocivo en alguna parte. Lo importante era que esa historia había resultado ser un callejón sin salida.

Llegué a mi oficina a eso de las siete de la tarde con un humor tan luminoso como el de un sepulturero. Agradecía que mi jefe se hubiera marchado temprano a su casa y que Richard hubiese hecho lo mismo. Necesitaba algo de soledad en ese momento. Se trataba de mi primera historia y había estallado en toda mi maldita cara. Tal vez mi único consuelo estaba en lo que había dicho el Primer Ministro sobre ese asunto de la economía. Con apenas ánimo, prendí mi ordenador y busqué todo sobre Robert Griffin.

Fue una fortuna que lo hiciese.

Resultaba que Robert Griffin era un ingeniero comercial y economista que había ascendido al cargo de director del Banco Central de Inglaterra. Había obtenido su título profesional en Oxford e incluso había obtenido un posgrado en ciencias económicas en Princeton. Estuvo en la junta directiva de varios bancos privados antes de su actual cargo, además de haber realizado consultorías financieras a diversos organismos gubernamentales. Me maldije nuevamente. Era obvio que este sujeto era alguien respetable, con un montón de diplomas a su haber y sin antecedentes criminales de ningún tipo. Pero yo no me iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

Nuevamente me hice amigo del café, y acudí a la una de la mañana a la casa de un amigo que me debía un favor. Me he dado cuenta que siempre hay un amigo que te debe un favor cuando estás inmerso en algún problema que no puedes resolver por tu cuenta, pero no creo que mi situación se prestara para rehuir de los clichés. En fin, llegué a la casa de mi amigo y, por fortuna, vi que provenía luz de las ventanas. Suspiré de alivio, toqué el timbre, pero tuve que esperar sus buenos minutos para que la puerta se abriera.

—¡Jeremy! ¡Tantos siglos sin vernos las caras!

Yo no respondí de inmediato. Había olvidado que a mi amigo le gustaba usar superlativos. También recordé que esa cualidad me irritaba bastante.

—Así es, James —dije después de un rato sin abrir la boca—. Disculpa si te desperté, pero necesito que me hagas un favor.

—¡Por supuesto, por supuesto mi grandísimo amigo! —exclamó James alegremente—. ¿Por qué no entras a mi casa? Te prepararé un refrigerio épico, ¡ya lo verás!

Por supuesto, yo no necesitaba un refrigerio épico. No quería tener una indigestión igualmente épica, pero juzgué que estaba divagando y recordé mi propósito. Entré a la casa como si adentro me esperara una bestia del infierno.

—¡Toma asiento, amigo! —volvió a exclamar James, como si no hubiera nada mejor que reencontrarse con alguien de su pasado—. ¡Siéntete como en casa!

¿Cómo diablos podía sentirme en casa cuando solamente el sillón era del tamaño de mi automóvil? Y ni hablar de las mesas y las sillas. Solamente una de estas últimas podía acomodar a un par de siameses sin problemas. Y la araña del techo era tan amplia como el ancla de un transatlántico… y me imagino que tenía el peso de uno. Y lo más extraño de todo el tema era que la casa era PEQUEÑA. Sí, pequeña, de no más de cien metros cuadrados.

Cuando James volvió, pensé que él me había engañado con eso del refrigerio épico. Solamente llevaba unos bizcochos de chocolate y un par de tazas humeantes de té Earl Grey con limón. Había sido inteligente por parte de James traer bizcochos, porque el té era, literalmente, un trago amargo.

—¿Eso es todo? —pregunté, tratando de no sonar decepcionado.

—¡Por favor, no! ¿Por quién me tomas? —Luego, dio dos aplausos y, por el mismo lugar desde donde había aparecido James, dos chicas aparecieron, contoneándose sensualmente y mostrando sendas sonrisas. Yo quedé mudo y, por supuesto, desconcertado. Al parecer, mi concepto de "refrigerio épico" era muy distinto al de mi amigo James. Debo añadir que estas muchachas estaban vestidas con lo mínimo necesario para no decir que bailaban desnudas.

—¿Pero qué mierda es esto? —pregunté cuando pude encontrar nuevamente mi voz—. ¡James! Vengo a pedirte un favor, y estoy seguro que no pedí un baile erótico.

—Por supuesto que no, pero es un entretenimiento… magnífico —repuso James, bebiendo un sorbo de su té y yo lo imité. Arrugué la cara.

—¡Santo Dios, Jeremy! ¡Olvidé que no te gusta el Earl Grey con limón!

James volvió a desaparecer. Cuando volvió a la sala de estar, llevaba la misma taza humeante, pero se trataba de algo muy distinto, más familiar para mi paladar. Fue un alivio cuando saboreé mi café irlandés con crema.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que deseas de mí?

Yo iba a plantear mi problema, pero mis palabras se quedaron atascadas en mi garganta cuando una de las jóvenes se acercó a mí y me tocó en lugares reservados solamente para las medias naranjas. James lanzó una risotada.

—¡Creí que ya habías pasado por esto! ¡No has cambiado en nada!

Luego, para mi alivio, James hizo que ambas mujeres abandonaran la sala. Yo me sentí más tranquilo, pero no recordaba que mi amigo tuviera chicas a su servicio. Bueno, él tenía mucho dinero (James trabajaba como corredor de la Bolsa de Comercio), pero jamás creí que lo usara para esas cosas. Debo admitir que James siempre fue machista, pero no que lo llevara al extremo de tener esclavas sexuales. Decidí que iba a quedarme allí solamente hasta que obtuviera lo que necesitaba.

—James —comencé sin preámbulos—, ¿qué mierda es un Sistema Bancario de Reserva Fraccionaria?

—¡Vaya! —exclamó James con una risa floja—. No pierdes el tiempo, ¿eh? No creo que yo sea el más indicado para responderte esa pregunta. Soy un corredor de bolsa, no un banquero, pero trabajo en finanzas y haré lo que pueda.

Yo, por mi parte, presté atención. No quería perderme nada. James no sabía que yo había tomado ciertas precauciones.

—En Estados Unidos se planteó un problema —comenzó James con una voz solemne, como si estuviera anunciando su candidatura a algún cargo político—. Durante la Revolución Industrial, la población comenzó a crecer a una tasa mayor de la normal. Creo que tuvo algo que ver con el descubrimiento de yacimientos petrolíferos. Esto causó un dilema en los economistas, porque se iba a llegar a un punto en el que la producción de dinero no daría abasto para las necesidades de una población en rápido crecimiento. Básicamente, no habría dinero suficiente para mantener la economía en movimiento. Ese problema, en teoría, se podía resolver mediante el empleo de una técnica llamada "Sistema Bancario de Reserva Fraccionaria". Cada vez que una persona hace un depósito en un banco, éste aparta un cierto porcentaje del depósito y lo deja en reserva, mientras que el resto se presta a otra persona o empresa. Claro que cuando un banco "presta" ese dinero, lo crea de la nada, sobre el depósito original. Si el banco prestara realmente ese porcentaje, no habría expansión del suministro de dinero. Era un sistema que permitía inundar el mercado con dinero para crear una economía más dinámica y que permitiera a todas las personas comprar bienes y servicios. Por supuesto, aunque el sistema era brillante, no se podía implementar, básicamente por un asunto de números. Era matemáticamente imposible crear dinero a la tasa propuesta por el Sistema Bancario de Reserva Fraccionaria y no se implementó hasta la llegada de la era digital. Ahora los depósitos se hacen por computadora y casi todo el dinero existe en forma de ceros y unos. De pronto, el sistema pudo funcionar y en este momento se está implementando en todos los Bancos Centrales del mundo.

Si algo bueno podía decir de James, era que sabía explicar cosas terriblemente complejas, aunque todavía había una cosa que necesitaba saber.

—¿Y hay alguna consecuencia negativa derivada de este sistema?

—Bueno, por lo que leí de la propuesta de Robert Griffin, el Banco Central iba a requerir de un porcentaje de interés para financiar el proyecto del acelerador de partículas. El problema que yo veo es que, al parecer, este interés es dinero que no existe y que solamente puede ser suplido por el sistema que te mencioné.

—¿Y es un problema que la cantidad de dinero se expanda tan rápido?

—Lo que puede causar, dado que el valor del dinero está regido por el que ya existe, es que suban los precios de bienes y servicios. Cuando hay demasiado dinero circulando, éste pierde valor y hace que todo sea más caro. Y si el gobierno quiere imponer una tasa de interés por todo préstamo realizado, entonces la moneda continuará perdiendo valor hasta que el consumidor ya no pueda pagar por bienes y servicios. Es por eso que los intereses deben ser regulados periódicamente para evitar el estancamiento de la economía.

Con el estómago un poco más lleno, salí de la casa de James, perturbado por sus palabras. El hecho que me hubiera ofrecido a una de sus chicas para proporcionarme el placer que yo quisiese había quedado en un tercer plano. Me preocupaba bastante lo cerca que el proyecto del acelerador de partículas podría poner al mundo del colapso económico total. Lo único que me entristecía era que no hubiera podido sacar nada en limpio con las malformaciones.

Sin embargo, otra lección valiosa que aprendí de este asunto era que nadie sabía lo que el siguiente día podría traer.


	10. Sailor V y el misterio de Tuxedo Mask

IX  
Sailor V y el misterio de Tuxedo Mask

Tokio, 8 de febrero de 1992, 09:17p.m.

Serena abrió los ojos y lo primero que notó fue un frac colgado en una silla cercana. Las paredes eran blancas y había pocas ventanas. No obstante, el lugar era amplio, lucía ordenado y tenía un toque sofisticado y elegante. Luego, sus ojos se detuvieron en las prendas que colgaban de aquella silla y tragó saliva.

 _Estoy en la casa de Tuxedo Mask._

De pronto, como recordando lo que había pasado antes que perdiera el conocimiento, se puso de pie, pero el mundo dio vueltas a su alrededor y se apoyó en un sillón para no perder el equilibrio. _¿Por qué me siento así?_ Se miró hacia abajo y notó que ya no vestía su uniforme de Sailor Senshi. Serena sintió cómo el corazón se le apretaba en su pecho.

 _Si me transformé aquí… ¡Tuxedo Mask ya debe saber que soy Sailor Moon!_

Pero Serena también sabía que el dueño de la casa podía llegar en cualquier momento, si es que ya estaba allí. Serena tenía cierto miedo de averiguar quién se escondía detrás del antifaz, porque, muy en el fondo de su corazón, ya lo intuía.

Los minutos pasaron lentamente y Serena comenzó a sudar. Era tal su aprensión que pegó un brinco cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió. Casi estuvo tentada en esconderse detrás de un mueble, pero juzgó que sería inútil. Esperó en medio de la sala de estar, su corazón brincando desesperadamente dentro de su pecho.

 _No puede ser…_

La persona que había entrado en la casa era un viejo conocido de ella, el tipo con el que siempre se topaba en la calle, el tipo antipático que la regañaba… solamente que en ese instante no lucía petulante, sino que tenía las cejas ligeramente caídas en su parte exterior. Serena no supo qué hacer frente a eso. _Luce preocupado por alguna razón._ Después, notó que llevaba un paquete de papel con abarrotes diversos.

—Hola, Serena —saludó el muchacho, luciendo aliviado de verla de pie.

Serena quiso devolverle el saludo, pero las palabras parecían ser demasiado grandes para su garganta. Tenía sentimientos encontrados sobre el joven frente a ella. Había una parte de ella que quería odiarlo por llevarla a su casa sin permiso, pero había otra que deseaba agradecerle por haber cuidado de ella. Al ver que Serena no respondía, el joven dirigió una mirada hacia el frac colgado en una de las sillas.

—Asumo que ya sabes quién soy.

Pero para Serena, darse cuenta que la persona que más odiaba en el mundo era, al mismo tiempo, el héroe que la volvía loca, no era un asunto en absoluto fácil. El tema no solamente consistía en aceptar la verdad, sino que también en lidiar y acallar la parte de su cabeza que deseaba odiarlo. A fin de cuentas, todas las cosas que le había dicho eran ciertas, pero Serena, en su molestia, no las vio en su momento.

 _Deberías estudiar más, cabeza hueca._

 _Es de mala educación arrojar papeles a la calle._

 _Debes encontrar la fuerza que hay en tu interior._

 _Hazle caso a tu corazón._

Serena entendió que todas esas palabras las había dicho la misma persona bajo diferentes disfraces. También entendió que ese joven solamente quería lo mejor para ella, aunque si lo hacía de forma consciente o no todavía era motivo de especulación.

—¿Te encuentras mejor? —preguntó el muchacho, dejando la bolsa sobre una mesa y cerrando las cortinas, que estaban abiertas.

Serena todavía no podía encontrar su voz. Dirigió sus pasos hacia la cocina para ganar tiempo. El impacto de la revelación todavía no se había asentado en su cabeza y eso le causaba una gran confusión, sobre todo porque el mismo hombre a quien ridiculizaba la había salvado en varias oportunidades.

 _¿Cómo puedo amar y odiar al mismo hombre, al mismo tiempo?_ _¡Ni siquiera estoy segura si lo amo!_

—Si quieres, puedo preparar algo de comer.

Al parecer, fueron esas palabras las que arrancaron a Serena de su trance, pues le hicieron cobrar consciencia de lo hambrienta que estaba.

—Gracias —dijo Serena débilmente, dándose cuenta que había olvidado hacerle una pregunta muy importante a ese joven. De hecho, era una de las primeras preguntas que se hacía cada vez que dos personas se conocían—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

El joven se detuvo en medio de sus quehaceres y se volteó hacia Serena. Esbozó una sonrisa.

—Me llamo Darien.

Nueva Orleans, 8 de febrero de 1992, 06:45p.m.

Un hombre de avanzada edad se acercaba al lugar que él había visitado ya incontables veces. Usaba una gabardina gris y un sombrero de ala ancha. Hacía frío y el cielo amenazaba tempestad. De algún modo, el clima se antojaba premonitorio.

Se aproximó a la gran estructura de piedra, como siempre, con respeto y en completo mutismo. Llevaba una pequeña maceta con rosas, aunque sabía que éstas se iban a marchitar pronto. Él no llevaba flores para embellecer un jardín, sino para mostrar admiración por alguien que había fallecido hace mucho tiempo.

 _23 años ya. ¡Cómo pasa el tiempo!_

Estaba a pocos metros de la estatua, pero, aun con la creciente oscuridad, el hombre notó que algo andaba mal.

Cuando se inclinó sobre el suelo, notó que éste había sido removido hace unos días atrás. Frunciendo el ceño y maldiciéndose por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, tomó una pala (era un misterio cómo la obtuvo) y comenzó a cavar. No se detuvo, pese a que las primeras gotas de lluvia empaparon su gabardina y el viento comenzó a silbar. Tuvieron que pasar varios minutos para encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

Había una caja de madera enterrada frente a la estatua. Una caja que no estaba a la altura de la persona que alojaba en su interior, pero el sujeto recordó que tal había sido su intención.

 _¿Pero qué…?_

La caja no estaba sellada. El hombre examinó los bordes y notó que los clavos habían sido arrancados por una fuerza enorme. Ya imaginando lo que iba a encontrar dentro de la caja, el sujeto arrancó la tapa, y sus sospechas fueron confirmadas en un instante.

 _Pero, ¿cómo es posible?_

Buscó en los cuatro rincones de la caja por algo fuera de lo normal, alguna explicación terrenal de por qué esa tumba estaba vacía, pero no hallaba ninguna que no fuese lo que ya estaba comenzando a creer. Descartó una profanación, pues habría signos de uso de herramientas en la caja si así fuese. Lo que había arrancado la tapa había actuado desde el interior de la caja. Aun así, pese a las evidencias, había una parte de él que se rehusaba a creer lo que estaba pasando.

 _Pero ella estaba muerta. ¡Lo sé porque estuve allí cuando falleció!_

Henry Abberline tuvo que suprimir una carcajada. Al parecer, la historia siempre hallaba una forma de repetirse a sí misma.

Tokio, 8 de febrero de 1992, 10:14p.m.

Serena debió admitir que la cena tenía un olor agradable. Darien, al parecer, había aprendido a vivir solo por alguna razón, pero ella no tuvo el coraje para preguntarle dónde estaban sus padres. No obstante, él le había prometido platicarle más en cuando la cena estuviera servida.

Por fortuna, Serena no debió esperar mucho. Darien apareció en el comedor con dos platos humeantes de lo que parecía ser un estofado de pollo. Ella tomó asiento frente a la mesa y esperó por su ración con los cubiertos en sus manos.

—No te hagas muchas ilusiones —le advirtió Darien cuando dejó el plato frente a Serena—. Normalmente no cocino para otras personas. Espero que te guste.

Sin embargo, las aprensiones de Darien resultaron ser infundadas. Serena, en menos de dos minutos, ya había acabado con la mitad de su porción, pese a que la cena no llevaba mucho tiempo fuera de la olla. Darien arqueó una ceja.

—No deberías comer muy rápido —le dijo él a Serena, aunque ella no parecía hacerle mucho caso—. Podrías engordar bastante si sigues a ese ritmo.

Las últimas palabras de Darien tuvieron el efecto deseado. Serena frenó en seco y se quedó mirando su plato con aprensión.

—¿Es verdad eso? ¡Porque no quiero engordar!

—Entonces te sugiero que comas con más calma —dijo Darien y Serena, aunque fuese por una vez, le hizo caso y fue comiendo de cucharada en cucharada—. Eso es. Ahora podemos conversar.

Serena recordó lo que había pasado antes de la cena y tragó saliva.

—¿Sabes mi secreto?

Darien asintió con lentitud.

—Explica muchas cosas —dijo, limpiándose la boca con una servilleta—, pero no la forma en que me siento cada vez que te encuentro.

Serena enrojeció, olvidada por completo de la cena.

—Cada vez que te veo, se me viene a la mente un sueño que siempre tengo… todas las noches es lo mismo.

—¿Y de qué se trata ese sueño?

—Bueno… aparece una joven que se parece mucho a ti… y me pide que busque el Cristal de Plata.

Serena sintió cómo su estómago se retorcía en su interior. _Tuxedo Mask también está buscando el Cristal de Plata._ No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto; sin embargo, el hecho que él también anduviera a la caza de aquel objeto le convertía en un enemigo por asociación.

—¿Y para qué lo quieres?

—Serena, hay una razón por la que vivo solo —repuso Darien en un tono pesado, como si el sólo hecho de decir las palabras fuese un esfuerzo enorme para él—. Lo que pasa es que no recuerdo quién soy en realidad. Un médico me dijo que mis padres habían muerto en un accidente vehicular y que yo fui el único sobreviviente, pero… pero el accidente hizo que yo perdiera la memoria.

—Es… es terrible —balbuceó Serena con una expresión de horror oscureciendo su cara.

—Necesito el Cristal de Plata para recordar mi pasado —continuó Darien, jugando con su comida, pero sin ningún interés en comerla—, y también para saber por qué aparece esa joven en mis sueños. Siento que ella pertenece a mi pasado de algún modo y… y cada vez que te veo, ese recuerdo se vuelve un poco más claro.

Serena también había perdido el apetito. Tal parecía que sus sentimientos sin explicar tenían una explicación después de todo. No obstante, todavía existía aquel velo de misterio entre los dos, como que algo todavía no encajaba en el gran rompecabezas que era todo el asunto. Pronto, el hecho que Darien le hubiese caído mal en alguna ocasión careció de importancia. Serena sentía que había una conexión especial entre ella y Darien, una conexión invisible pero que se manifestaba a través de signos sutiles, como sueños y sonrojos sin razón aparente.

—¿Y por qué te transformas en un hombre con un frac y un sombrero?

Darien no dijo nada. Echó otro vistazo al traje colgado en el respaldo de la silla, juzgando que aquella era, en efecto, una muy buena pregunta.

—Es otra cosa que desconozco —dijo, tratando de comer siquiera una cucharada, pero era un caso perdido—. Lo único que sé es que, cada vez que me pasa, me encuentro con que estás en problemas, y yo me veo en la urgencia de ayudarte, aunque no sé por qué.

Hubo un minuto de completo mutismo en el comedor. La cena hace rato que se había enfriado y ya no valía la pena comerla. Darien, dándose cuenta que el silencio se estaba tornando incómodo, decidió retirar los platos de la mesa y verter la comida sobrante en la olla. A continuación, hizo un gesto a Serena para que la siguiera a la sala de estar y ver un poco de televisión.

—Creo que a esta hora transmiten una repetición del anime de Sailor V —dijo Darien y Serena se sorprendió al ver a un joven que iba en segundo de preparatoria hablar de dibujos animados—. He notado que te gusta.

Darien prendió el televisor y, en efecto, uno de los canales estaba transmitiendo Sailor V. Serena, en su estupor, se dio cuenta que él no había puesto el canal de dibujos animados por él, sino que por ella. Se sintió tonta al creer que Darien era un joven con alma de niño.

No obstante, el programa fue interrumpido por el noticiero. Serena maldijo por lo bajo y Darien arrugó el entrecejo, percatándose que no podía haber noticias en un canal exclusivo de dibujos animados. Decidió escuchar con atención.

—Señores televidentes. El conglomerado transnacional Greenland Berylium ha anunciado que su división de energías renovables ha sufrido el robo de un núcleo de gran poder que era utilizado en sus instalaciones en Groenlandia. Estamos en contacto con uno de los miembros de la junta directiva y gerente de operaciones de la división de energías renovables de Greenland Berylium, en directo desde Groenlandia.

—Gracias por la entrevista, señor Miyazaki —dijo un hombre de cabello largo y rubio, ataviado con un traje de oficina que no le venía para nada con su estilo general—. En efecto, un núcleo de poder fue robado de nuestras dependencias. Se trata de un cristal que hemos estado desarrollando para reemplazar a los reactores nucleares de hoy. Se trata de tecnología muy avanzada y es una gran tragedia que ésta haya sido robada. Demás está decir que este cristal puede causar un daño enorme al mundo si cae en las manos equivocadas. Hemos llamado a este objeto por el nombre clave "Cristal de Plata".

—¿Y qué medidas planea tomar?

—Nosotros ya hemos identificado al responsable del robo, o mejor dicho, a _la_ responsable —dijo el ejecutivo con el ceño fruncido. A continuación, unas imágenes obtenidas de una cámara de seguridad mostraban a una mujer con una falda corta de color azul, botas de color magenta y una enorme y perfectamente distinguible corbata de moño.

—¡Vaya!

—Créalo o no, Sailor Moon es el individuo que robó nuestro proyecto de investigación más avanzado y costoso. Ya he contactado con la policía de Tokio y están buscándola mientras hablamos. También he puesto precio a la cabeza de Sailor Moon. Diez mil dólares por información sobre su paradero y cien mil por su captura.

—¡Caramba! Esa tecnología debe valer una fortuna.

—Por eso me estoy asegurando tenerla de vuelta por cualquier medio necesario. He puesto una línea telefónica dedicada exclusivamente a la obtención de información sobre esta Sailor Moon.

Darien apagó el televisor. Ni él ni Serena podían articular palabra alguna.

En ese mismo momento

Zoisite concluyó la videollamada con una enorme satisfacción cruzando su mirada. Estaba seguro que su desvergonzada acusación iba a causar la reacción esperada. A todo el mundo le gustaba el dinero, y si era más, pues mucho mejor. Sailor Moon y sus compañeras no tendrían escapatoria. La policía y diez millones de ciudadanos estarían tras ella.

 _Y lo hice sin exponerme por cómo realmente soy._

Zoisite estaba seguro que las muertes de Jadeite y Nephrite se habían debido a la debilidad que ambos compartían por Sailor Mars y Jupiter respectivamente. No iba a permitir que lo mismo le pasara a él, pues sabía que Sailor Mercury era muy inteligente y observadora, por lo que no podía tomar riesgos innecesarios.

 _Si me encuentro con ella, soy hombre muerto._

Esa era la razón por la que Zoisite había elegido realizar una videollamada en lugar de una conferencia de prensa. Por supuesto, él no estaba en Groenlandia, pero le hizo creer a todos los televidentes que así era. Tuvo que soltar una carcajada. Era increíble cómo la gente podía ser tan fácilmente manipulada por los medios de comunicación masivos, y, por supuesto, Zoisite había usado ese hecho a su favor.

 _Muy pronto, Sailor Moon será cosa del pasado._

Una hora más tarde

Amy no podía dormir.

El noticiero de la noche había sido un golpe muy duro para Serena, pero eso no era lo que la tenía con insomnio. Era el hombre que estaba siendo entrevistado lo que le impedía conciliar el sueño.

 _¿Por qué me pasa esto?_

Pese a que estaba al tanto de la gravedad de la situación, todo parecía disolverse cada vez que Amy miraba a los ojos al joven miembro de la junta directiva de Greenland Berylium. _¿Por qué me siento así? ¿Por qué ese sujeto hace que me sonroje? Tengo que saber la verdad._

Dando por perdida su batalla contra el sueño, Amy se vistió, cogió un abrigo, su pluma de transformación y su teléfono de gama alta. Tenía la impresión que iba a necesitar de todo su ingenio para encontrar a ese hombre. Como le había pasado a Rei y a Lita, Amy tenía sentimientos encontrados con respecto a él. Sabía que estaba achacando el robo del Cristal de Plata a Sailor Moon, pero no podía quitarse de su cabeza la forma en que su corazón reaccionaba con tan solo pensar en ese individuo.

 _Debo encontrarlo._

Amy introdujo unos comandos en su teléfono para ejecutar una aplicación de reconocimiento facial y pirateo de cámaras de seguridad. Tenía la impresión que no tenía mucho tiempo para llevar a cabo su tarea.

En ese mismo momento

Sailor Mars y Sailor Jupiter tenían serios problemas.

Había un demonio que estaba asesinando personas sin razón aparente y se trataba de un ser bastante poderoso. Ni los relámpagos de Sailor Jupiter ni las llamaradas de Sailor Mars habían conseguido hacerle algún daño. En ese momento, el demonio estaba usando a una pareja recién casada como escudo humano y las dos Sailor Senshi se habían quedado de piedra.

—Muévanse, o derramaré más sangre —dijo el demonio, llamado Bloodhunter—. Prometo que los liberaré si Sailor Moon se entrega en este mismo momento a las autoridades.

Sailor Jupiter y Sailor Mars se miraron, sin saber qué rayos hacer. Hace unos minutos, Sailor Jupiter había tratado de contactarse con Amy, pero ella parecía haber desaparecido del mapa, pues su comunicador estaba fuera de línea. Y vaya que le hacía falta la ayuda de Sailor Mercury. Ella era quien delineaba los planes.

Las garras de Bloodhunter estaban hendiendo lentamente los cuellos de ambos rehenes cuando dos personas descendieron desde un edificio cercano. Se trataba de una chica ataviada de marinero y un hombre que parecía vestido para una fiesta de etiqueta.

—¡Ya basta! —gritó Sailor Moon con angustia—. ¡Deja de matar tanta gente!

—Al fin has llegado —dijo Bloodhunter con voz rasposa—. Haré lo que me pides si te entregas a la policía. Mira. —El demonio señaló hacia unas barreras detrás de las cuales había varios vehículos policiales y un grupo nutrido de oficiales, todos con sus armas en ristre—. Están esperándote.

Sailor Moon miró en dirección a los vehículos de policía y una expresión de resignación cruzó su cara. Tuxedo Mask la miró con incredulidad, creyendo que ella había acudido a la escena a derrotar al demonio.

—Libéralos —dijo Sailor Moon con una voz apenas audible—, y yo me entregaré sin oponer resistencia.

—¡No estás en posición de hacer demandas! —rugió Bloodhunter, haciendo un ademán violento que casi decapitó a sus dos rehenes—. ¡Anda! ¡Entrégate!

Sailor Moon se estremeció. Sailor Mars y Sailor Jupiter la miraron, sin poder creer lo que estaban viendo.

—¡No te entregues! —gritó Sailor Jupiter.

—¿Vas a acobardarte ahora? —la retó Sailor Mars, arrugando el entrecejo.

—¡No se trata de ser valiente o no! —clamó Sailor Moon, lágrimas brotando de sus ojos—. ¡Se trata de salvar la vida de las personas! ¡No puedo permitir que gente inocente muera por mi culpa!

—¡Tú no eres culpable de nada! —insistió Sailor Mars, esgrimiendo un puño en su dirección—. ¡Ponte a pensar en cuántas vidas más se van a perder si no peleas ahora!

—¿Me estás diciendo que las vidas de dos personas no importan, con tal de salvar a la mayoría? —inquirió Sailor Moon con una voz aguda pero cargada con una fuerza que sorprendió a Sailor Mars—. ¡Toda vida importa, y no quiero ver morir a más gente!

Sailor Mars se quedó muda al ver a Sailor Moon girar sus talones y caminar lentamente hacia los vehículos policiales. Bloodhunter sonrió al ver a la heroína arrastrar los pies hacia su perdición, pensando en que nada podía salir mal.

Al menos hasta que sintió cómo sus garras se convertían en polvo.

* * *

Zoisite estaba viendo cómo Sailor Moon se entregaba a las autoridades cuando sintió un abrupto descenso en la temperatura. No le molestó, sin embargo, pues estaba acostumbrado al frío, pero decidió investigar la anomalía.

No alcanzó a dar dos pasos cuando se topó con una figura familiar. Muy familiar. Una chica que sostenía un teléfono y estaba vestida con un uniforme que también recordaba muy bien. No obstante, no anticipó que ella fuese capaz de encontrarlo tan rápido. Al parecer, había subestimado a Sailor Mercury.

 _Y ahora que la estoy viendo de cerca… no puedo negar que es hermosa._

Al otro lado de la situación, Sailor Mercury estaba pasando por lo mismo que el hombre frente a ella. _Se ve más lindo que en televisión, pero no tengo tiempo para eso. Debo luchar contra mi propio corazón, al menos hasta saber la verdad._

—¿Por qué incriminaste a Sailor Moon por el robo del Cristal de Plata?

Zoisite podría echarse a reír, si no estuviera tan ocupado en los ojos de Sailor Mercury.

—Vaya, para tener un CI de 300, eres bastante ingenua —dijo Zoisite con un leve tinte de burla en su voz—. Es obvio que Sailor Moon no tiene el Cristal de Plata, así como éste no es ningún proyecto científico. Solamente jugué con la gente para hacerle creer que ella era una ladrona y así sacarla del camino. No esperé que hubiera tan poca información sobre Sailor Moon, así que envié a Bloodhunter para llamar su atención.

Sailor Mercury mostró una sonrisa que a Zoisite no le gustó.

—Así que… Greenland Berylium es una fachada para algo más —dijo, adoptando su postura de ataque—, y asumo que no me lo vas a decir.

—Exactamente —dijo Zoisite antes de conjurar una estalactita de hielo y arrojarlo con todas sus fuerzas hacia Sailor Mercury—. Y también debes saber que no voy a caer en las mismas cosas que llevaron a Jadeite y Nephrite a sus tumbas.

Pero Zoisite sabía que estaba mintiendo. Había una razón por la que sus ataques erraban el blanco, y ésta no había que buscarla en la agilidad de Sailor Mercury, sino que en su propia cabeza.

Sailor Mercury hizo aparecer una bruma, lo que oscureció todo el lugar. Zoisite se quedó de pie, tratando de discernir una sombra, un reflejo, lo que fuese que le permitiera atacar, pero su oponente se mantenía elusivo. Mientras tanto, Sailor Mercury, con la ayuda de su visor, veía perfectamente y había encontrado un defecto estructural en el suelo. Manteniéndose alejado de Zoisite, llevó a cabo un ataque de agua hacia la zona, lo que la convirtió inmediatamente en hielo.

 _Ahora, llama su atención._

—¿Dónde estás, maldita arpía? —vociferó Zoisite, justo en el momento en que escuchó un sonido como el que haría una lata de conservas caer sobre cerámica.

 _Te encontré._

Zoisite dio dos pasos hacia delante e iba a arrojar una tormenta de lanzas de hielo cuando, de repente, sintió que algo se resquebrajaba bajo sus pies y, después de un momento de ingravidez, dio de lleno en el piso de abajo, sintiendo un dolor punzante en su pecho y en su espalda. Cuando pudo mirarse, notó que su cuerpo había sido horadado por fierros retorcidos. Su visión se fue nublando lentamente hasta que ya no vio ni escuchó nada más.

La última imagen que cruzó su cabeza fue la de Sailor Mercury y él en un prado extenso.

* * *

Bloodhunter aulló de dolor al ver sus herramientas de trabajo ser reducidas a cenizas. Sailor Moon se detuvo en seco y Sailor Jupiter y Sailor Mars se quedaron de piedra. Ambas habían visto cómo un rayo de luz había desintegrado las garras del enemigo. Sailor Mars giró su cabeza hacia el lugar desde el cual había provenido el rayo y vio una silueta recortarse contra la luna, de pie sobre un edificio cercano.

—¿Quién es? —quiso saber Sailor Jupiter. Bloodhunter se hacía la misma pregunta.

La silueta pegó un brinco y cayó de pie frente a Sailor Mars y Sailor Jupiter. Ahora que ambas podían verla apropiadamente, se dieron cuenta que era una Sailor Senshi. Sin embargo, su uniforme era naranjo y usaba un antifaz de un estilo distinto al que ostentaba Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Jupiter recordó algo que había visto en la televisión e inmediatamente hizo la conexión.

—Tú eres Sailor V —dijo, recordando que ella usaba un antifaz para ocultar su cara.

—¿Sailor V? —repitió Sailor Mars. Sailor Moon oyó las palabras y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

—Así que tú eres Sailor V —dijo Sailor Moon, quien todavía no se recuperaba de haber visto a dos personas a las puertas de la muerte y de la amenaza de Bloodhunter.

—No soy Sailor V, ya no al menos —dijo la nueva Sailor Senshi, quitándose el antifaz, revelando a una chica muy atractiva, de cabello rubio, sobre el cual ostentaba un lazo bermellón y tenía ojos azules—. Soy una de ustedes, la quinta guerrera. Soy Sailor Venus.

Sailor Venus apenas terminó de hablar, apuntó con un dedo a Bloodhunter, sujetando su brazo extendido con el otro.

—¡RAYO CRECIENTE, FULMINA!

Todos los presentes vieron cómo un rayo de luz dorada brotó de su dedo, impactando en Bloodhunter, quien lanzó un rugido de dolor antes que su cuerpo fuese reducido a polvo. Sailor Mars y Sailor Jupiter tenían sus bocas abiertas y Sailor Moon consideró que ella era fantástica. Sin embargo, ella notó algo diferente en aquella nueva Sailor Senshi. No sabía si tenía relación con su aspecto o con su poder, pero tenía una buena razón para afirmar que Sailor Venus era quien ella creía que era.

—Perdón que te pregunte —comenzó Sailor Moon con algo de tiento para luego continuar con más firmeza—. Puede que esté equivocada, pero, ¿eres la princesa que tanto hemos estado buscando?

Sailor Mars y Sailor Jupiter se dieron cuenta que Sailor Moon no estaba dando palos de ciego. Ellas también podían notar algo diferente en Sailor Venus, como que tenía el aura, la apariencia e incluso el comportamiento de una princesa. Las tres aguardaron la respuesta con ansia.

—Sí, lo soy —dijo Sailor Venus.

* * *

 **Nota del Autor:** No sé si han notado que los Generales siempre pierden sus batallas contra las Sailor Senshi, pese a que son presa de los mismos sentimientos. Pues aquí quise reflejar el hecho que las mujeres manejan mejor las emociones y los sentimientos que los hombres y es por eso que triunfan.


	11. Voces y dolores de cabeza

X  
Voces y dolores de cabeza

Washington, 13 de febrero de 1992, 09:19p.m.

Herbert Dixon despertó con un dolor de cabeza.

Era la enésima vez que le ocurría lo mismo y el asunto se estaba tornando molesto. Por ese motivo había puesto a trabajar al profesor Soichi Tomoe en una solución para el dilema. Herbert estaba agradecido que el hijo de Kobayashi y Kasumi Tomoe se hubiera quedado con él, pues ambos habían decidido que su trabajo había acabado y Herbert permitió que se fueran, no sin antes borrarles sus recuerdos para que no pudieran recordar la ubicación de la base.

No obstante, aquella no era su única preocupación. En absoluto.

En adición a los dolores de cabeza, Herbert podía escuchar voces que despedazaban su mente, voces que no le pertenecían. Una de ellas era una voz sabia y bondadosa, la otra rebosaba de maldad y falta de misericordia. Le hablaban tanto en sueños como cuando estaba despierto, diciéndole lo que debía hacer.

 _¡Acaba con esta humanidad! ¡Haz lo que has venido a hacer, haz lo que siempre quisiste hacer!_

 _Tienes la oportunidad de enmendar todos tus errores. ¡Puedes hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor sin tener que matar y destruir!_

 _¡Este mundo no tiene salvación!_

 _Sailor Silver Moon te ha demostrado que este mundo sí tiene salvación. Tú mismo lo creíste en su momento. ¡Debes creer!_

 _¿Y cuánto tiempo te tomará salvarlo? ¿Diez años? ¿Veinte? ¿Cincuenta? ¡No puedes esperar mucho tiempo! ¡Debes ser leal a lo que siempre creíste, que hay que erigir un mundo nuevo encima de los escombros del anterior!_

 _No puedes decir que estás salvando al mundo si matas gente para hacerlo. ¡Por favor, entiéndelo!_

Herbert debía convivir con aquellas voces desde que los experimentos con Sailor Galaxia y la reina Serenity hubieron concluido. Pese a que él simpatizaba más con los pensamientos de la voz cruel, la voz amable siempre hallaba una forma de sembrar las dudas sobre sus propios fines. Era cierto que Sailor Silver Moon le había mostrado un mejor camino, pero se trataba de un camino que implicaba mucho sacrificio, muchas lágrimas, mucho esfuerzo y, por supuesto, entregar su propia vida por una causa que después ya no le iba a importar. También era cierto que él mismo creyó, al menos por momentos, que había una alternativa a su plan, pero Herbert creía que esa paz no iba a durar. La Vanguardia de Ares se iba a encargar de ello.

Un técnico se acercó a Herbert, quien se tomaba las sienes producto del dolor de cabeza que recién había remitido. Era el mismo hombre que solía entregarle fotografías provenientes de las cámaras de seguridad de todo el mundo. Herbert había aprendido a leer la expresión de aquel técnico cada vez que acudía a él con nuevas imágenes. Sabía con precisión si se trataba de la Vanguardia de Ares, de lo que estaba pasando en Londres y, por supuesto, si aparecía alguna nueva Sailor Senshi.

—Déjeme adivinar, señor Hawkins —dijo Herbert, dejando de masajearse las sienes al instante—, es una Sailor Senshi, ¿verdad?

—Bueno… no es lo único, señor Dixon —dijo el tal Hawkins, tendiéndole un manojo de fotografías—. Hay algo que está pasando en Londres y en España, señor.

—Dímelo por partes.

—Bueno… las fotografías hablan por sí mismas.

Herbert tomó el manojo de fotografías y las fue examinando una por una, frunciendo el ceño cada vez más a medida que iba desfilando por las instantáneas. Había una fotografía de un individuo dialogando con quien parecía ser el dueño de una casa muy pequeña, otra que mostraba varios sujetos en teñida militar, librando batalla lo que parecía un equipo de seguridad de élite, y una última en la que aparecía una chica con un listón rojo en su cabeza y que usaba un uniforme muy familiar, pero de color naranjo.

—Tenemos audio de la escena con la Sailor Senshi —dijo el técnico e hizo un gesto para que Herbert le acompañara. El aludido obedeció y fue conducido hasta un enorme armatoste, lleno de palancas, botones y perillas. El técnico oprimió un botón y un archivo digital de audio fue reproducido.

Herbert se quedó helado.

—¿Estás seguro de que el audio es el correcto?

—Cien por ciento, señor.

Pero aquello era sencillamente imposible. La persona de la que hablaba aquella Sailor Senshi había muerto hace mucho tiempo, junto con todos los de su especie. Herbert crispó los puños.

 _El trabajo no está completo. Debo terminarlo antes de seguir con los planes._

Londres, 13 de febrero de 1992, 11:14p.m.

James Harrington decía ser más inglés que la misma reina de Inglaterra. Tomaba el té a la hora correcta, conducía por la izquierda (y maldecía la mala costumbre de los americanos de conducir por la derecha) y asistía a la iglesia anglicana, aunque esto último lo hacía más que nada por una cuestión de imagen, pues su credo difícilmente podía justificar la existencia de esclavas sexuales a su entera disposición. Y, más encima, trabajar de corredor en la bolsa de comercio de Londres tampoco le daba muchos puntos, tratándose de una profesión que implicaba un divorcio total de su propia alma. Lucrar con deudas de otros países no era exactamente una vía rápida al cielo, y lo más gracioso era que James lo sabía. Y cuando la gente le preguntaba acerca de sus evidentes contradicciones, él simplemente respondía que ser anglicano no le prohibía tener una buena vida.

James estaba disfrutando de las ventajas de tener chicas a su disposición cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Resoplando en señal de fastidio, hizo un gesto para que la chica abandonara la habitación, se puso de pie, se subió los pantalones y caminó cinco pasos para contestar el teléfono.

—¿Diga?

—¿Estuvo hablando con alguien el día de ayer? —La voz era metálica y andrógina, como robotizada. Era obvio que quien le había llamado no quería ver su identidad comprometida bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—¿Y por qué he de responderle? ¡No sé quién es!

—Mi nombre es irrelevante, pero puedo convertir su mundo en un infierno si no responde mi pregunta. ¿Estuvo hablando con alguien el día de ayer?

—¿Me está chantajeando?

—Por supuesto que no. —Se oyó una carcajada robótica al otro lado de la línea—. Mire por la ventana y se dará cuenta que no es ningún chantaje. Es su vida la que está en juego en este momento, así que le sugiero que haga lo que le estoy pidiendo.

Algo en las palabras del desconocido hizo que los vellos de la nuca de James se erizaran. El miedo hizo que se acercara a la ventana y espiara entre las cortinas. El sujeto no estaba mintiendo. Había una van estacionada frente a la casa y siete hombres, armados con rifles de asalto y lanzagranadas, apuntaban a la casa. No había que ser muy observador para entender que se podía demoler un edificio pequeño con ese armamento. James tragó saliva y comenzó a sudar.

—¡Está bien, está bien! —dijo James en un susurro asustado—. ¿Qué quiere saber?

—Ya se lo dije. Quiero saber si usted habló con alguien el día de ayer.

—Era un reportero —dijo James, aflojándose el cuello de la camisa—. Un amigo de hace mucho tiempo. Quería saber qué era un sistema bancario de reserva fraccionaria.

—¿Qué le dijo al reportero?

—¡La verdad! —gritó James, procurando moderarse lo suficiente para que las chicas no le escucharan. Las iba a necesitar después—. ¡Soy un corredor de bolsa, pero sé lo suficiente de bancos para responder esa pregunta!

—No debió contestar, señor Harrington —dijo la voz andrógina—. Lo último que mi jefe necesita es que la gente sepa en qué consiste ese sistema.

—¡Le dije que se trataba de algo positivo!

—Me da lo mismo.

James comenzó a temblar. Su garganta se contrajo, agudizando su voz.

—¿Me va a matar?

Otra risa andrógina. Los nervios de James estaban al límite.

—No, señor Harrington, no lo mataré. Pero deberá ganarse su derecho a vivir. Tendrá que hacerme un favor.

—¿Y cuál es?

—Deshágase del reportero. Permanentemente.

El estómago de James se retorció dolorosamente.

—Pero… pero es mi amigo.

—No me importa si es su amigo o no. Tampoco la forma en que se deshaga de él. Hágalo, o los hombres frente a su casa volverán y, esta vez, no habrá una llamada telefónica que le salve. Tiene veinticuatro horas.

Y la llamada se cortó.

James temblaba de la cabeza a los pies. Mientras duró la llamada, se había tratado de convencer de que todo el asunto podía tratarse de una broma de muy mal gusto, pero sus esperanzas se fueron por el desagüe cuando vio a los hombres frente a su casa. Era evidente que se había metido en un juego peligroso sin siquiera quererlo, un juego que iba a reclamar su vida si perdía. Pensó en las chicas esperándolo, en sus posesiones y en su trabajo, y decidió que no iba a perder aquellas cosas por culpa de un reportero, aunque se tratara de un amigo.

La única pregunta era si estaba dispuesto a matar para proteger sus intereses.

Madrid, 13 de febrero de 1992, 10:46p.m.

Manuel Escudero no estaba preparado para lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

Estaba sentado en el asiento trasero de su vehículo a prueba de balas, cubriéndose la cabeza y agachado de forma que su cabeza quedara por debajo del nivel de la ventana. La balacera que agujereaba su SUV blindado parecía estar siendo perpetrada por un ejército, pues las balas se antojaban pesadas, de grado militar, y el estacato de los rifles de asalto refrendaba aquella idea. Podía ver a sus guardaespaldas, parapetados contra el lado opuesto de la caravana, contraatacando con pistolas y subametralladoras que parecían juguetes al lado de las armas de los agresores. Uno de los vehículos ardía en una bola de fuego y el Primer Ministro español pudo ver a las primeras víctimas civiles del tiroteo, lamentando que algo como eso ocurriera en un momento en que la paz parecía finalmente convertirse en una norma.

Por supuesto, Manuel no sabía por qué diablos estaba siendo atacado. Sabía que, en adición de ser el jefe del gobierno español, también desempeñaba un papel importante como vicepresidente de la Comisión Internacional por la Paz, fundada tres años después de la muerte de Sailor Silver Moon. Entre tanto caos, se preguntó si aquella era la razón por la que estaba siendo asaltado por un ejército.

 _Se supone que dentro de dos años más se completará el total desarme de todas las naciones del mundo. ¡Y estoy siendo atacado por una multitud de ellas!_

El sonido de un cohete hizo que los sentidos de Manuel se pusieran en alerta. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar, porque la granada propulsada por cohete impactó en un costado del vehículo, enviándolo unos tres metros hacia la acera, dando vueltas en el aire antes de caer con las ruedas hacia arriba.

La fortuna quiso que Manuel tuviera puesto el cinturón de seguridad en ese momento, porque habría sido otro su destino si no lo hubiese usado. Pese a ello, Manuel sentía que su cabeza le daba vueltas y tenía unas cuantas contusiones en sus brazos y piernas, pero nada grave.

El tiroteo cesó. Uno podría pensar que aquello había sido el fin, pero había que estar en la posición de Manuel para entender que sólo había sido el comienzo. Se oyó un zumbido metálico y, a continuación se escuchó el típico sonido de una sierra eléctrica cortando metal. Manuel tragó saliva mientras su conciencia se iba aclarando, aunque a veces deseaba caer inconsciente para no ver lo que le iban a hacer esos soldados. Sin embargo, fue testigo de cómo la puerta era arrojada lejos y unas manos cubiertas por guantes militares sostenían una cuchilla igualmente militar. Manuel cerró los ojos para no ver cómo era asesinado, pero no sintió su carne ser horadada.

Cuando abrió los ojos, notó que el soldado solamente había cortado el cinturón de seguridad. Manuel volvió a tragar saliva mientras escuchaba las sirenas de la policía acercarse al lugar del tiroteo, sabiendo que ya era muy tarde para impedir que aquellos hombres lo secuestraran, porque era eso lo que estaban haciendo. Sintió que unos brazos poderosos lo sacaban del vehículo y le ponían una bolsa de género en su cabeza. Luego, un pinchazo en su cuello bastó para noquear su conciencia.

Washington, 13 de febrero de 1992, 11:11p.m.

Herbert Dixon todavía se preguntaba cómo deshacerse de aquellas voces mientras entraba en el laboratorio del profesor Soichi Tomoe. Solamente verlo trabajar le hacía creer en que había sido una buena inversión pagar su carrera de biotecnología, pues era tan brillante como sus padres. Se trataba de un buen hombre trabajando para una causa que posiblemente no iba a compartir, pero necesitaba su genio, sus conocimientos y, por sobre todo, su tenacidad. Hubo un momento en el que Soichi deseó perseguir sus propias investigaciones, pero Herbert le había hecho un favor impagable.

—¿Cómo va todo, profesor? —preguntó Herbert a modo de saludo.

Soichi apartó la mirada de su telescopio y encaró a su superior.

—Las muestras que me entregó son suficientes, aunque temo que haya secuelas. No es exactamente un procedimiento estándar extraer tejido cerebral.

—Lo sé, profesor Tomoe —dijo Herbert como restándole importancia—, pero me gustaría ver mi problema resuelto. Por eso debo proporcionarle todo lo que necesita.

—Es usted muy considerado, señor Dixon, sobre todo por el gran favor que me hizo.

—No se preocupe, profesor. Hotaru está en buenas manos.

—Es una niña un poco retraída, pero es así por lo que le pasó a su madre.

—Sí —dijo Herbert, recordando el accidente vehicular que segó la vida de Mariko Tomoe, esposa de Soichi Tomoe—. Es lamentable que ocurran esta clase de cosas, sobre todo a una niña.

—Se parece mucho a ella —dijo el profesor Tomoe con un ligero tinte de nostalgia—, sobre todo en sus ojos. Es una pena que mi trabajo me aleje tanto de ella, por eso le agradezco que pueda mantener a Hotaru cerca. Sería un dolor terrible que ella no pudiera contar conmigo, por lo menos.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer por usted, profesor —dijo Herbert, acercándose a la pantalla que mostraba la imagen del microscopio electrónico que el profesor Tomoe estaba usando—. Son neuronas, pero lucen extrañas.

—Sí, hay tejido extraño en los axones —dijo el profesor, indicando la imagen—. Creo que este tejido envía señales equivocadas al cerebro, causándole los dolores de cabeza. Además, pienso que el procedimiento de transferencia de conciencias fue imperfecto, pero necesito hacer más experimentos para estar seguro.

—¿Impugna el trabajo de sus propios padres?

—Solamente sigo el método científico —aclaró el profesor Tomoe con una pequeña sonrisa—. Cuando encuentro una hipótesis más o menos plausible, es mi deber encontrar evidencia que la apoye o que la refute. En este momento, mi hipótesis es que hubo un defecto en la transferencia que contaminó sus axones con tejido extraño. También podría explicar la presencia de voces, pues es posible que la información que pasa a través de las neuronas se altere de algún modo que todavía no comprendo.

—Es un avance al menos —dijo Herbert, cuando se vio asaltado por otro dolor de cabeza. Sin embargo, no hubo voces en aquella ocasión, sino que imágenes, imágenes de otros tiempos, otros lugares… memorias de otras personas. Un reino que era reducido a ruinas… un enemigo en apariencia invencible… la muerte de una joven a manos de muchos sujetos con varitas de madera por armas… la derrota de un ser poderoso a través de un acto egoísta…

—¿Le pasa algo, señor Dixon?

Herbert volvió a la realidad. Ya no le dolía la cabeza, pero no podía explicar por qué tenía las rodillas en el piso. Más difícil de entender eran aquellas imágenes. Parecían recuerdos de alguna vida pasada, pero no de él, sino que de otras personas… posiblemente las mismas que habitaban su conciencia.

—Estoy bien ahora —repuso Herbert, sobándose las sienes por segunda vez en el día—, pero no oí voces esta vez. Vi… recuerdos… recuerdos de otras personas.

El profesor Tomoe se llevó una mano a su mentón, pensando en las palabras de Herbert Dixon, revolviéndolas dentro de su cabeza, formulando ideas y reformulando hipótesis.

—Veo que tiene mucho en lo que pensar —dijo Herbert, interpretando correctamente el gesto del profesor Tomoe—. Le dejaré trabajar tranquilo y me aseguraré de mantener cómoda a Hotaru.

El profesor Tomoe asintió con la cabeza, dando a entender que había escuchado a Herbert y volvió a mirar por el microscopio electrónico. Herbert, por otro lado, se retiró a su amplio despacho, juzgando que ya era muy tarde y, enfundándose su pijama se recostó sobre su cama, pensando en las cosas que estaban ocurriendo en Londres, Madrid y Tokio. Al parecer, Soichi Tomoe no iba a ser el único que pasaría la noche despierto.

* * *

 **Nota del Autor:** ¡He vuelto! Hasta el momento, mi laptop me ha andado bien, sin apagones repentinos, cortesía del servicio técnico del fabricante. Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que colgué el último capítulo y no quiero perder la costumbre de actualizar este fic dentro de periodos decentes de tiempo.

Como nota al margen, ¡feliz cumpleaños, Michiru Kaioh (Sailor Neptune)! Ella es mi segunda Sailor Senshi favorita después de Sailor Mercury, y mi Outer Senshi preferida. Es hermosa, ¿verdad?

¡Saludos lunares!


	12. La princesa de la luna

XI  
La princesa de la luna

El Reino Oscuro, 14 de febrero de 1992, 01:16a.m.

—La energía ha sido transferida, gran reina —dijo uno de los tantos sirvientes de la reina Beryl. Ella estaba sentada en su trono, esperando precisamente por el término de aquel proceso.

—Bien, puedes retirarte.

El sirviente hizo una reverencia antes de alejarse de la reina Beryl y ella se puso de pie. Caminó lentamente hacia un enorme trozo de cristal, el cual se estaba agrietando de a poco. Una luz negra brotaba de las grietas, pero Beryl no hizo visera con sus manos. Había esperado mucho tiempo para presenciar ese momento, aunque lamentaba profundamente que tres de sus generales hubieran perdido la vida para lograrlo.

—Mi reina —dijo una voz grave y brutal. Beryl no se movió, pero asintió con la cabeza en señal que estaba escuchando—, he cumplido con mi misión. Sailor Eos ya no será un problema.

—Bien hecho, Kunzite —dijo Beryl con satisfacción, para luego ensombrecer su tono de voz—. Sin embargo, tus compañeros han pagado el más alto precio para que nuestra gran reina pueda renacer al fin.

Kunzite no dijo nada por varios instantes. Crispó los puños en señal de impotencia.

—¿Y a quién debemos agradecer este desastre?

—A las Sailor Senshi —dijo Beryl lacónicamente.

Kunzite miró a Beryl con comedida incredulidad.

—Me parece increíble que mis compañeros hubieran perdido contra ellas. Yo no tuve tantos problemas con Sailor Eos.

—Es por eso que quiero dejarte a cargo de derrotar a esas mocosas insolentes —dijo Beryl, arrugando la cara y crispando los puños—. Destrúyelas y obtén el Cristal de Plata. Haz lo que sea necesario.

Kunzite hizo una reverencia.

—Así lo haré, mi reina.

Kunzite desapareció justo en el momento en que el trozo de cristal se rompió y una figura hecha de luz negra se asomó desde los escombros. El aire alrededor de la figura vibraba con calor, dando la impresión que aquella luz fuese fuego.

—¡Oh, al fin he despertado de mi largo sueño! —dijo una voz siniestra que vibraba de la misma forma que el aire en torno a ella.

—¡Al fin! —exclamó Beryl, arrodillándose frente a la figura negra—. ¡Te doy la bienvenida nuevamente, reina Metalia!

Metalia no dijo nada por un buen rato. Parecía estar evaluando la situación actual, y Beryl bajó la cabeza en señal de vergüenza. No había encontrado el Cristal de Plata todavía y había perdido a tres de sus más valiosos sirvientes a manos de guerreras inferiores.

—Veo que la situación no es muy favorable —dijo Metalia en un tono tenebroso—. Tres de nuestros generales están muertos y las Sailor Senshi ganan fuerza. Pero no todo está perdido. Todavía tenemos una oportunidad de ganar.

—¿Y cuál es esa oportunidad?

La forma de Metalia se desvaneció y una imagen de un hombre entrado en años ocupó su lugar. Parecía trabajar febrilmente en algo que ocupaba toda su concentración. La descripción del individuo concordaba con la que le había dado Nephrite cuando le comunicó sus hallazgos sobre el Cristal de Plata.

—¿Herbert Dixon?

—Es descendiente de los Desterrados —dijo Metalia, cuya figura había vuelto a aparecer frente a Beryl—. Seguramente sabes que ellos fueron los que acabaron definitivamente con el Milenio de Plata. Herbert Dixon puede sernos de mucha ayuda para derrotar a las Sailor Senshi, y, dada la situación, creo que podría estar más que dispuesto a ayudarnos.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque acaba de descubrir algo que le moverá a atacar a las Sailor Senshi —dijo Metalia, quien sonaba complacida—. Dile a Kunzite que busque a Herbert Dixon, que una fuerzas con él para acabar finalmente con esas muchachas.

Beryl sonrió. La esperanza había regresado. Agradeció a Metalia por su consejo y se retiró a su trono para comunicar a Kunzite las nuevas órdenes.

Tokio, 14 de febrero de 1992, 09:14a.m.

—¡Es el día del amor, es el día del amor, es el día del amor!

Los gritos de Serena eran lo suficientemente fuertes para que el resto de los alumnos se taparan los oídos, aunque no podían decir que no estaban de acuerdo con ella. Sin embargo, era evidente que las chicas eran las que más emocionadas estaban con la perspectiva de pasar un grato San Valentín (y tampoco se podía negar que algunos chicos también tenían ganas de encontrar pareja ese día). Pero eso no significaba que las clases no prosiguieran como siempre, aunque mucho tenía que ver con que la profesora Mónica no estaba muy contenta porque su anhelada cita romántica se canceló y, como era de esperarse, no andaba de muy buen humor cuando entró a la sala de clases.

En el primer recreo de la mañana, Serena caminaba por el patio central como si fuese una estrella de pop. No era que tuviese pareja ya, pero le animaba la idea de ver tanto amor en el aire, pues ese día había parejas por todas partes. No obstante, su cara se ensombreció cuando notó que Kelvin se le acercaba a paso raudo. Llevaba un enorme ramo de flores y una caja en forma de corazón con un listón rosa envolviéndolo.

—¡Hola, Serena! —saludó Kelvin con una voz más aguda de la usual. Serena entornó los ojos.

—No me digas que esos regalos son para mí.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —exclamó Kelvin, tendiéndole el ramo de flores y la caja de chocolates—. ¡Hoy es San Valentín y quiero mostrarte cuánto te aprecio con estos regalos!

Serena arrugó la cara. No esperaba aquella coyuntura, sobre todo cuando su corazón le pertenecía a alguien más.

—¿No crees que esos regalos son demasiado comunes?

Kelvin puso cara de pregunta.

—Si quieres conquistar a una chica, debes sorprenderla, pillarla con la guardia baja, no como lo estás haciendo.

El rostro de Kelvin se ensombreció y bajó la cabeza.

—Es que…

—Bueno, aceptaré los chocolates —dijo Serena con una sonrisa—. Eres un buen amigo, Kelvin. ¡Nos vemos!

Y Serena siguió caminando, dejando a Kelvin petrificado en su lugar. No era un mal muchacho, pero no era su tipo, sobre todo cuando había cierto hombre enmascarado que le había robado el corazón desde el día uno.

Serena recordó que debía juntarse con sus amigas en el templo Hikawa y acudió después de acabadas las clases. No obstante, se detenía a cada rato para admirar a las parejas que deambulaban por las calles, sentadas en banquillos o teniendo sendas citas románticas.

 _Cómo me gustaría tener una cita con Tuxedo Mask._

—No tienes remedio, Serena —gruñó Rei cuando la aludida llegó finalmente al templo Hikawa, con veinte minutos de atraso—. Siempre llegas tarde.

—Y tú siempre me regañas —dijo Serena con los ojos entornados.

—Ya basta, ustedes dos —intervino Amy mientras leía un libro, sentada sobre el suelo—. Tenemos que pensar en lo que viene, ahora que hemos encontrado a la princesa.

—¿Y quién es ella? —preguntó Serena, señalando a una chica de cabello rubio y un listón rojo sobre éste, quien conversaba con Lita.

—Soy Mina Aino —dijo la aludida, acercándose a Serena y tendiéndole una mano, que Serena estrechó—. Soy Sailor Venus.

—¡Tú eres la princesa!

Mina asintió por toda respuesta.

—Yo creo que debemos hacerle caso a Amy —dijo Luna, quien estaba hecha un ovillo en el regazo de ella—. Hay que enfocarse en proteger a la princesa mientras hallamos más información sobre el enemigo.

—Hoy es San Valentín —dijo Serena como si no quisiera la cosa.

—¡Serena tiene razón! —exclamó de repente Lita, quien lucía ligeramente sonrojada—. Deberíamos echar una cana al aire, hoy por lo menos… en una de esas hasta hallamos novio.

—¡Lita es de las mías! —chilló Serena, y Rei y Mina parecían estar de acuerdo con ella.

—¿Saben? Esta es una buena oportunidad —dijo Rei con una sonrisa soñadora.

—No me llamaría Sailor Venus si no tratara de encontrar el amor —añadió Mina, guiñándole un ojo a Serena por haber tenido tan buena idea.

Luna se llevó una pata a la cabeza, negando con ella.

—Pues creo que esa es una mala idea —dijo Amy con seriedad—. No deberíamos perder de vista nuestra misión, chicas.

Las cuatro restantes imitaron el gesto de Luna, pero por razones distintas.

—Ay, Amy, no seas aguafiestas —le regañó Lita, claro que de buena forma.

—¿Acaso no tienes deseos de caer enamorada? —inquirió Rei, sorprendida—. Eres una chica también. Tienes que permitirte ese lujo al menos una vez.

—¡Amy, no puedes desperdiciar tu preciosa juventud! —chilló Serena como si se tratara de un asunto de vida o muerte—. ¡No serás joven para siempre! ¡Tienes que conocer el amor, perder la cabeza por alguien, que te rompan el corazón siquiera una vez! ¡Es parte de esta hermosa etapa de la vida!

—Estás siendo inmadura, Serena —dijo Amy, sin perder de vista el libro que estaba leyendo—. Y ustedes también, chicas. Somos Sailor Senshi por una razón y, lo queramos o no, tenemos un deber que cumplir. Después podrán hacer las locuras que se les ocurran.

Las demás exhalaron en señal de resignación. Amy era una integrante valiosa del equipo, pero había veces en las que podía ser exasperante su obsesión por estudiar o su desidia por hacer cualquier otra cosa que no implicara batallar contra el enemigo. Al final, las cuatro chicas restantes decidieron lanzarse a la aventura. Serena había sugerido que todas fueran a la torre más alta de Tokio, donde iban a haber fuegos artificiales y estaba prácticamente garantizado que allá conseguirían pareja. Aquello le causó suspicacia a Amy.

—Deberían tener cuidado de ir allá —dijo, haciendo que las otras cuatro giraran sus cabezas—. Nadie puede garantizar que encuentren pareja.

—Después de lo que dijiste, no espero que lo entiendas —dijo Rei y, con esas últimas palabras, ella y las demás dieron media vuelta y se marcharon del templo, dejando a Amy y a Luna solas.

—Deberíamos buscar más información sobre el enemigo —dijo Luna y Amy asintió con la cabeza—, mientras esas impertinentes se divierten.

—Déjalas, Luna —la tranquilizó Amy, poniéndose de pie—. Si ellas quieren divertirse, que lo hagan. Si se meten en problemas, las ayudaremos.

Y Amy y Luna también abandonaron el templo. Ambas sabían que tenían el tiempo en contra y resolvieron ser diligentes con sus respectivas labores.

Washington, 14 de febrero de 1992, 06:01a.m.

Herbert Dixon había sido afortunado.

Desde que se quedó dormido que no padecía dolores de cabeza, lo cual siempre era algo bueno. Se vistió y consultó las cámaras de seguridad del laboratorio. El profesor Tomoe seguía trabajando. Herbert notó que había un par de tazas de café junto al microscopio y supo que el profesor no había pegado siquiera una pestañada desde que conversó con él por última vez.

 _Necesito su mente clara para resolver mi problema._

Herbert bajó al nivel del laboratorio y entró, dirigiéndose directamente al profesor Tomoe.

—¿Profesor?

El aludido giró lentamente sobre sus talones y encaró a Herbert. Se notaba su falta de sueño, a juzgar por los ojos rojos y las ojeras.

—Estoy en medio de un experimento que podría comprobar la hipótesis sobre la que estoy trabajando.

—Debe descansar, profesor —dijo Herbert con firmeza—. Usted sabe que el cerebro procesa mejor la información durante el sueño. Lo necesito al cien por ciento para que cumpla a cabalidad con su propósito.

—Pero…

—Pero nada, profesor. Vaya a su dormitorio y descanse todo lo que necesite. Me aseguraré de crear el clima necesario para que duerma sin interrupciones. Podrá continuar cuando despierte.

El profesor Tomoe, pese a que deseaba seguir trabajando, pues aquello le permitía no perder de vista su objetivo, había asistido a suficientes clases de neurología para entender que Herbert tenía razón. Sin embargo, había otro motivo que le mantenía con los ojos abiertos.

—Hotaru quiere un nuevo juguete —dijo el profesor, recordando que su hija había pedido una muñeca de Sailor Moon—. Se ha enterado que esa tal Sailor Moon es muy popular y quiere una muñeca de ella. No es difícil encontrarla en alguna tienda. Tenía pensado acabar con este experimento antes de ir a comprarla, pero…

—Yo le traeré la muñeca —completó Herbert, poniendo una mano en el hombro del profesor Tomoe—. ¿No cree que Hotaru es un poco grande para jugar con muñecas?

—Eso fue lo que me pidió —dijo el profesor Tomoe, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No se preocupe. Yo me encargaré de eso.

—Señor Dixon, alguien quiere hablar con usted —atronó la voz del recepcionista por el altavoz en el techo del laboratorio.

—¿Cómo es el sujeto?

—Es alto, de cabello albino y largo, y usa el mismo uniforme que el sujeto del otro día.

 _Debe ser uno de los Generales_ se dijo Herbert, _pero no es el mismo que vino hace varias semanas atrás._

—Dile que espere en el lobby. Voy en camino.

Herbert sostuvo la mirada del profesor Tomoe, como insistiéndole en que tomara un descanso, y se retiró del laboratorio en dirección al lobby. Había que ser poco menos que un súper hombre para llegar siquiera al lobby, pues hay que recordar que el domo estaba enterrado muy hondo en la tierra.

Cuando llegó, sus ojos se posaron en el hombre del cabello albino. Su rostro era más severo y cruel que el de Nephrite.

—¿Herbert Dixon? —preguntó el recién llegado con una voz brutal.

—¿Quién pregunta?

—Soy Kunzite, un colega de Nephrite. Me han dicho que lo buscara.

—¿Beryl?

Kunzite asintió.

—¿Todavía busca el Cristal de Plata?

—Sí, pero no es por eso que necesitamos su ayuda. Seguramente ya sabe lo que pasó en Tokio hace unos días.

 _Beryl también lo sabe_ se dijo Herbert. _No tiene caso mentir._

—Lo sé —dijo Herbert, quien no podía decir que Kunzite le simpatizara mucho—. ¿En qué puedo serles de asistencia?

Tokio, 14 de febrero de 1992, 09:19p.m.

—¡Mira qué lindo! —gritaba Lita, mirando los fuegos artificiales, cuyos colores se reflejaban en sus ojos. Estaba abrazada a un sujeto casi tan alto como ella, quien la tomaba por la cintura.

—¡Y tiene forma de corazón! —exclamó Rei, en las mismas condiciones que Lita.

Serena y Mina no tenían la misma suerte. Aunque algunos chicos miraban a la primera con un poco de interés, Mina parecía ser ignorada de manera consistente por los hombres (6). Era tanto el desinterés que ella comenzó a abordar a cuanto chico viera en su camino, pero no había caso. Todos parecían tener alguna excusa para no juntarse con ella y aquello comenzó a molestarle sobremanera. Por otro lado, Serena tampoco estaba pasándola muy bien y comenzó a pensar que tal vez había escogido mal el vestido cuando un hombre de sombrero, capa y antifaz apareció en el amplio salón. Estaba mirando directamente a Serena, lo que hizo que ella se pusiera colorada.

—¿Quieres venir a ver los fuegos artificiales conmigo? —preguntó Tuxedo Mask en una voz baja y seductora que, pese al ruido, llegó a los oídos de Serena. Ella se sonrojó más si cabe y, a paso lento, como si la persona que la estaba llamando fuese un espejismo que no iba a tardar en desaparecer, se aproximó a él.

Serena no dijo nada. Su corazón comenzó a desesperarse dentro de su pecho a medida que estrechaba distancias con Tuxedo Mask. Sus nervios se adormecieron, haciendo que sintiera un vacío en su estómago, como si hubiese errado un peldaño mientras bajaba unas escaleras.

—No temas —dijo Tuxedo Mask mientras tomaba la mano temblorosa de Serena—. No voy a hacerte daño.

Pero Serena estaba segura que él no iba a agredirla. Lo que la tenía nerviosa era el temor que aquello fuese solamente un sueño y que iba a despertar en cualquier minuto en su casa. Sin embargo, aquel pensamiento se evaporó cuando sintió el calor de Tuxedo Mask traspasándose a su cuerpo, lentamente convenciéndola que todo aquello era real.

—No eres un sueño —dijo Serena débilmente.

—Te pareces mucho a la joven de mis sueños —susurró Tuxedo Mask, lo que erizó los vellos de la nuca de Serena—. A veces me pregunto si esa joven eres tú.

—No podría ser yo —dijo Serena, en un tono no mucho más alto que el de Tuxedo Mask—. Hablas de ella como si fuese hermosa, y yo sé que no lo soy.

—Tal vez no te he visto bajo el cristal apropiado —murmuró Tuxedo Mask, ahora tomando las dos manos de Serena—. Yo tampoco sé lo que mi pasado esconde, pero algo me dice que tú eres parte de él. No es una certeza, sino más bien una corazonada.

—¿Sabes? Yo también quiero creerlo, pero… pero no dejo de pensar en que soy sólo una estudiante de secundaria, que no puedo ser lo que tú crees que soy.

—Sólo el tiempo lo dirá —dijo Tuxedo Mask, acercando a Serena al amplio ventanal—. Por ahora, disfrutemos del espectáculo.

* * *

—¿Estás seguro que es el mejor plan para acabar con las Sailor Senshi? —cuestionó Herbert Dixon mientras veía las cámaras de seguridad que vigilaban el salón donde muchas parejas bailaban o contemplaban los fuegos artificiales—. De acuerdo con mi experiencia, a las Sailor Senshi hay que tratarlas como guerreras adultas, no como si fuesen adolescentes.

—Permíteme recordarte que tú estás aquí para ayudarme, no para tratar de encontrar fallas a mis planes —gruñó Kunzite, quien también miraba las cámaras de seguridad. De pronto, se detuvo frente a la pantalla del medio. Había una chica de cabello rubio lacio, apoyada contra la pared, de brazos cruzados y una expresión de fastidio visible a millas. Herbert se dio cuenta de lo que su compañero estaba mirando y emitió una carcajada.

—Esa chica ha estado sola desde que llegó —comentó Herbert, notando que Kunzite miraba esa pantalla con un poco de obsesión—. ¿Tal vez podrías hacerle compañía?

Herbert pensó que Kunzite se iba a molestar por el comentario, pero vio que parecía estar considerando la idea. Al final, él se irguió en toda su estatura.

—¿Sabes? Creo que esa es una buena idea.

Y Kunzite abandonó la sala de vigilancia, pensando profundamente en aquella chica de cabello rubio. _Es hermosa esa chica. No sé por qué diablos me siento así cuando la veo. ¡No puedo caer por una mocosa! ¡Así fue cómo mis compañeros perecieron!_ Pero siguió su camino de todas formas., pues debía dar comienzo a la siguiente fase del plan.

* * *

Mina seguía con una expresión enfurruñada cuando vio a un hombre alto de cabello albino avanzar hacia el ventanal. De inmediato, su corazón latió con más rapidez y se puso colorada.

 _¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué comencé a sentirme así cuando apareció ese hombre?_

Mina iba a seguir al hombre del cabello albino cuando los fuegos artificiales se desviaron de sus respectivos cursos, rompiendo el ventanal y desatando el caos en el salón. Todas las parejas se cubrieron con lo que pudieron, pero algunos de los espectadores quedaron con quemaduras de diversos niveles de gravedad. Mina, entre todo el desorden, se dio cuenta que había sido el hombre del cabello albino quien había provocado el desastre. No había olvidado cómo se había sentido en su presencia, pero la situación actual era más urgente. Tenía que actuar.

Kunzite juzgó que con eso sería suficiente para que las Sailor Senshi acudieran a ver qué había ocurrido, pero no esperó que ellas llegaran tan pronto… sobre todo la que tenía frente a él.

—Vaya, la princesa en persona —dijo Kunzite, al tanto de lo que estaba pasando en su cabeza, al tanto que, como sus otros compañeros, tenía una debilidad por una Sailor Senshi, en este caso, Sailor Venus—. No sabes cuán contento estoy de encontrarte al fin. Pero es una lástima. No tendré el privilegio de matarte. Él lo hará.

Sailor Venus miró más allá de la figura de Kunzite y vio a un hombre alto, entrado en años y que sostenía lo que parecía un palo de madera en su mano izquierda. No tenía idea de quién era ese individuo, pero no parecía capaz de infligir mucho daño. Además, no era un hombre que pudiera ser catalogado como alguien peligroso, a juzgar por su edad. Aquel era el primer error que una Sailor Senshi cometía al enfrentar a un hombre como Herbert Dixon.

Sin embargo, Kunzite no anticipó que las demás Sailor Senshi ya estuvieran allí. Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars y Sailor Jupiter se le acercaban lentamente, preparadas para la lucha. Incluso estaba presente Tuxedo Mask, pero había quedado inconsciente, bajo algunos escombros.

—Cambio de planes, Herbert —dijo Kunzite sorpresivamente—. Yo enfrentaré a la princesa y tú haz lo propio con las demás.

—Bien —dijo Herbert, alzando su arma y conjurando su confiable látigo de luz, golpeando el piso con éste. Las Sailor Senshi enfocaron su atención en el anciano, dejando que Sailor Venus se ocupara del sujeto del cabello albino.

—Somos tú y yo ahora, princesa de la luna —dijo Kunzite, alzando ambas manos hacia el cielo, entre las cuales apareció una esfera de luz roja—. Veamos si recuerdas cómo pelear.

Y Kunzite arrojó la esfera con todas sus fuerzas, ocasionando muchos daños al salón, pero Sailor Venus se hizo a un lado en el último momento, arrojando su rayo creciente mientras se ponía de pie, pero erró el blanco por varios metros. Mostrando una sonrisa siniestra, Kunzite extendió ambos brazos y unas cuchillas de luz brotaron de sus manos.

—Te voy a matar, princesa.

—¡Inténtalo! —bramó Sailor Venus, cogiendo el objeto que colgaba de su cintura, blandiéndolo en contra de Kunzite. El objeto se transformó al instante en una cadena dorada.

En el otro frente, Herbert Dixon se había aprovechado de su edad para asestar el primer golpe a las Sailor Senshi. Bastó con un movimiento de su látigo para dejar a sus contrincantes en el suelo, rezongando de dolor. Sailor Jupiter fue la primera que se puso de pie, pero Herbert ya estaba listo. Arrojó su látigo a los brazos de ella y tiró con todas sus fuerzas. No obstante, le costó un poco de trabajo hacerlo, pues Sailor Jupiter poseía una fuerza nada desdeñable, pero al final ganó el tira y afloja y la estampó contra el suelo, dejándola al borde de la inconsciencia.

—Bah, ellas no son nada si las comparo con Sailor Silver Moon —dijo Herbert, cuidando que sus oponentes no escucharan sus palabras—. Ella ya me tendría en el suelo.

Pero sus pensamientos le traicionaron, porque una llamarada casi lo dejó carbonizado. Fueron solamente sus reflejos los que le salvaron la vida.

 _Una Sailor Senshi de fuego. Nada mal._

Sailor Mars volvió al ataque, pero Herbert no iba a tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra. Usó su varita para arrojar un chorro de agua que contrarrestó el fuego de su adversario. Luego, con su mismo látigo de luz, tomó a Sailor Mars de los tobillos y la arrojó al techo, desprendiendo trozos de cielo raso y cayendo al piso, inconsciente. Solamente quedaba Sailor Moon.

Temblando de miedo al ver cómo ese hombre había derrotado a sus amigas, Sailor Moon se llevó una mano a su tiara y, retrocediendo hacia la pared, la lanzó en contra de Herbert Dixon, pero él fue capaz de sujetarla con una mano. Compuso una expresión de aburrimiento en su cara.

—Pensé que me ibas a dar más batalla, Sailor Moon —dijo Herbert con una sonrisa, pero no contó con que ella había esperado que él sujetara la tiara. Con un gesto de sus brazos, la tiara creció de tamaño y envolvió a Herbert, aprisionándolo.

—¡Sailor Jupiter! ¡Ahora!

La aludida se puso de pie, sobándose la cabeza e hizo que unas trepadoras abrazaran las piernas de Herbert, afianzando el agarre y, para rematar, lo atacó con uno de sus ataques de relámpagos. Herbert comenzó a temblar a medida que miles de voltios de electricidad surcaban sus nervios, colapsándolos. Herbert habría perecido en ese momento de no ser por la oportuna acción de Kunzite, quien arrojó una de sus cuchillas de luz, atravesando el vientre de Sailor Jupiter. Sailor Moon vio con horror cómo su compañera caía al suelo sobre un charco de su propia sangre y cómo Herbert se deshacía de sus ataduras, mirando a Sailor Moon con fría furia.

Mientras Kunzite batallaba contra Sailor Venus, Herbert conjuró unas cuchillas de acero, con el fin de acabar permanentemente con Sailor Moon.

—Muere.

Y Herbert lanzó todas las cuchillas, de modo de garantizar la muerte de su oponente. Sailor Moon sintió cómo su corazón se desesperaba y cómo su mente parecía no responderle mientras veía las cuchillas acercarse a ella. Cerró los ojos, esperando que con esa acción hiciera menor el dolor que seguramente iba a sentir.

Pero el dolor jamás llegó.

Sailor Moon no abrió los ojos, pero escuchaba unos gemidos ahogados de dolor que provenían de un lugar muy cercano frente a ella. También pudo oír a su contrincante maldecir. La tentación fue demasiado grande. Abrió los ojos y vio a una figura de capa y sombrero caer al suelo. Sailor Moon sintió cómo el corazón le fallaba y el aire se deshacía dentro de sus pulmones. Supo en segundos lo que había pasado, pero saberlo le trajo un dolor que no podía creer que era capaz de sentir.

Tuxedo Mask se había puesto entre Sailor Moon y las cuchillas y ella colapsó sobre el piso, llamando al caído por su nombre, llorando e hipando, indiferente al hecho que Herbert estaba conjurando unas nuevas cuchillas, decidido a completar el trabajo.

—Ya nadie te va a salvar, Sailor Moon. ¡Perece!

Y una vez más, las cuchillas surcaron el aire. Y, nuevamente, erraron el blanco, pero no porque alguien se hubiera interpuesto entre él y su presa. Las cuchillas simplemente perdieron velocidad y cayeron al suelo, convertidas en hielo.

—¿Pero qué diablos pasa?

Herbert no pudo saber qué pasaba, porque una bruma muy espesa se adueñó del campo de batalla y no podía ver ni mierda. Erró por el salón, usando su varita para arrojar un poco de luz, pero la niebla reflejaba la luz, haciendo la situación aún peor. No tenía idea que se estaba acercando de a poco al ventanal roto, donde había menos niebla, solamente para sentir una violenta patada en su espalda que le hizo perder el equilibrio. Fue tal la fuerza del golpe que Herbert no pudo hacer nada para recuperarse y se precipitó al vacío. Ningún grito de terror se escuchó.

Cuando la niebla desapareció, Sailor Moon seguía llorando y llamando a Tuxedo Mask por su nombre. Así la encontró Sailor Mercury, quien iba acompañada de Luna. Miró en todas direcciones y vio a Sailor Mars, inconsciente, y a Sailor Jupiter que se desangraba sobre el suelo. Sailor Venus peleaba contra un sujeto de cabello albino y no parecía haber un claro ganador. Sailor Mercury decidió que era más importante ayudar a Sailor Jupiter y usó su computadora de bolsillo para llamar a Emergencias. Para ganar tiempo, puso su mano sobre la herida de Sailor Jupiter y la congeló con el fin de enlentecer el flujo sanguíneo y evitar que perdiera demasiada sangre. Iba a llevarla a un piso inferior, pero un repentino fulgor hizo que desviara la vista hacia donde estaba Sailor Moon.

El brillo provenía de una de las lágrimas de Sailor Moon, la cual estaba suspendida en medio del aire. Luego, dio la impresión que crecía de tamaño y adquiría otra textura y otra forma, como la de una piedra. Sailor Mercury no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero Luna se acercó lentamente a Sailor Moon, quien se estaba poniendo lentamente de pie, pero no lucía como si lo estuviera haciendo de forma consciente. Tenía sus ojos ausentes, como mirando sin ver, sosteniendo la piedra entre sus manos.

—No puede ser —dijo Luna, abriendo los ojos a causa de la sorpresa—. Es… es el…

La piedra adquirió un brillo plateado y se transformó en un cristal, justo en el momento en que Sailor Moon también estaba sufriendo una transformación. Ya no usaba el uniforme de una Sailor Senshi. Su tiara desapareció, reemplazada por una insignia que lucía como una luna menguante de color dorado, su falda se hizo más larga y cambió de color y las gemas en sus moños desaparecieron. Para cuando la transformación hubo acabado, hasta Kunzite había dejado de pelear contra Sailor Venus, sorprendido por lo que le había ocurrido a Sailor Moon.

—¿Qué le pasó? —quiso saber Sailor Mercury, quien tenía que hacer visera con su mano para protegerse de la luz plateada que brotaba de quien hace unos momentos era Sailor Moon—. Luce diferente.

—Es diferente —dijo Luna, acercándose de a poco a la mujer del vestido blanco—. No puedo creerlo. Todo este tiempo… no puedo creer que la tuviera frente a mí.

—¿A quién?

—A la princesa —dijo Luna lentamente, sin poder ocultar su asombro—. Sailor Moon es la princesa que hemos estado buscando.

En algún lugar del desierto de Nevada, 14 de febrero de 1992, 02:58p.m.

Un par de campesinos vagaban por el páramo en busca de algún animal salvaje que cazar, aunque sabían que solamente iban a encontrar alimañas apenas aptas para el consumo humano. La vida en el desierto no era exactamente un paseo por el parque y ellos se habían atrevido a instalar una granja en medio de la nada. Y, contra todo pronóstico, el negocio dio frutos gracias al descubrimiento de unas napas subterráneas.

En fin, estos dos campesinos no podían depender solamente de vegetales para alimentarse, y era por esa razón que cargaban con rifles y munición suficiente para frenar una estampida de rinocerontes. Los animales que pretendían cazar eran criaturas escurridizas e iban a necesitar de toda la ayuda posible.

Cuando estos dos campesinos vieron la figura que yacía junto a un cráneo roído por el paso del tiempo, pensaron que habían corrido con buena suerte. Iban a sacar los cuchillos para desollar a la criatura allá mismo cuando se percataron que aquella figura era humana.

—¿Pero quién diablos es ella?

La mujer tenía cabellos dorados y largos y vestía ropas apropiadas para la Edad Media. Yacía boca abajo y tenía los brazos extendidos hacia adelante, como si hubiera querido alcanzar algo con sus últimas fuerzas. Uno de los campesinos, acostumbrado a lidiar con cosas muertas, la volteó y revisó su pulso.

—¡Brian! ¡Ven aquí!

El tal Brian obedeció y se inclinó sobre la mujer, notando algo que parecía imposible.

—Está respirando. ¡La maldita está respirando!

—Tenemos que llevarla al rancho, ahora.

Brian comprendió al instante lo que debía hacer. Tomó las piernas de la mujer y se las llevó al hombro, mientras que su compañero hacía lo propio con su torso. Completamente olvidados de la cena, ambos campesinos trasladaron el cuerpo a su hogar, sin saber que estaban contribuyendo a cambiar la historia.

* * *

(6) Los que han leído el manga de Sailor V sabrán por qué Mina tiene tan mala suerte en el amor.


	13. Veinticuatro horas

XII  
Veinticuatro horas

Londres, 23 de enero de 2000, 10:46p.m.

Llegué tarde a la oficina ese día. Eso me pasa por haber ido a la casa de James tan tarde el día de ayer. No alcanzo a imaginar qué hubiera pasado si mis impulsos primigenios me hubieran ganado la batalla. Menos mal que no acepté, porque Patton se habría dado cuenta y él, como buen general, no toleraba el mal comportamiento, pues creía que aquello fomentaba la creación de un clima tenso de trabajo, sobre todo hacia mis colegas mujeres (que no eran pocas, y tampoco eran feas).

Menos mal que mi general, digo, mi jefe, aceptó mi excusa, aunque sí me descontó la hora que me había echado al bolsillo. Y ya he reiterado en varias ocasiones que no me podía permitir que me hiciera falta ni una libra esterlina. Pero la oportunidad de recuperar el dinero perdido se presentó de inmediato, cuando Patton acudió a mi oficina y me habló de un trabajo. No era algo del otro mundo, pero sí implicaba trabajar fuera del horario establecido. Aunque, en honor a la verdad, un reportero no tenía horario de trabajo, pero Patton sabía que me hacía falta el dinero. Por eso no protesté, porque tenía muchas razones para hacerlo, y todas ellas tenían que ver con ese trabajo.

El resto de la jornada lo empleé en investigar todo lo relacionado con el sistema bancario de reserva fraccionaria No hallé nada en internet ni había libros sobre el tema, acrecentando mis temores sobre el total colapso de la economía. El hecho que hubiera tanto dinero en circulación era, en sí mismo, alarmante, porque la ley de oferta y demanda obligaba a que los precios subieran a medida que la oferta monetaria lo hiciera. Más preocupante aún era el asunto de los intereses, los cuales, según Robert Griffin, iban a financiar el proyecto del acelerador de partículas. Yo (y todo el mundo) sabía que ese proyecto tenía un costo inimaginablemente grande, por lo que el interés recaudado debía ser igualmente grande. Me pregunté en cuántos puntos porcentuales tenía que subir la tasa de interés en todos los países del mundo para costear el acelerador de partículas, y cómo iba a afectar a la producción de dinero a nivel global. No tenía la cabeza, ni las herramientas, para hacer semejante cálculo, pero me quedaba claro que, con la actual tasa de interés, los bancos centrales en todos los países iban a tener que inundar el mercado con dinero para dinamizar la economía. Se debía incentivar el comercio, las ventas de bienes y servicios, que la gente gastara dinero en cosas, lo que implicaba campañas masivas de publicidad para generar necesidades en la población. Mientras más lo pensaba, más me daba cuenta que alguien quería hacer creer al mundo que la construcción del acelerador de partículas iba a fomentar la economía a niveles insospechados. Yo, por otro lado, me había dado cuenta que tal maniobra iba a dejar a muchas personas en la calle, porque habría tanto dinero en circulación que éste apenas tendría valor. Luego, me pregunté si los encargados del proyecto estaban al tanto de las consecuencias. Claro, podía asumir que aquel era el plan, pero un buen reportero jamás hacía suposiciones. Si mi trabajo era buscar la verdad, entonces necesitaba evidencia que me avalara, de otro modo, solamente haría el ridículo y mi carrera colisionaría con una pared de concreto. Y no me voy a cansar de repetirlo; necesitaba cada libra esterlina que cayese en mi cuenta bancaria.

Con el propósito de no olvidar nada relacionado con mi investigación, iba anotando todos mis hallazgos en un bloc de notas, subrayando los asuntos más importantes. En eso estaba cuando mi jefe volvió a mi oficina, avisándome que el evento estaba a punto de tener lugar. Me sugirió que contara con un fotógrafo a mi disposición, pero le recordé que yo también era un reportero gráfico y que me iba a encargar de las imágenes. Patton se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

La historia que supuestamente iba a cubrir era la de un hombre arrinconado por la vida, que no hallaba otra forma de escapar de sus problemas que arrojándose desde un décimo piso. Cómo había llegado a la azotea de un banco era un misterio, pero, en lo personal, no me gustaba cubrir potenciales suicidios, pues la prensa parecía reforzar la idea de estas personas de quitarse la vida. Pero allí estaba, apuntando mi cámara réflex a un hombre que, curiosamente, vestía ropas finas, ropas más apropiadas para un millonario. Me pareció curioso que un sujeto que, aparentemente, lo tenía todo, estuviera dispuesto a quedar como estampilla sobre la acera. Hice un poco de zoom al hombre de la noticia y, con horror, noté que era James.

Usualmente no digo groserías, pero en aquella ocasión se me escapó un garabato de la boca, porque, ¿qué diablos había motivado a James a tomar tamaña decisión? ¿Su casa era muy pequeña, o su aparato externo de procreación no se comportaba como un caballero frente a una dama? Decidí preguntarle. Pedí prestado a un policía su megáfono y me acerqué a la fachada del edificio, preguntándome por qué demonios me estaba poniendo yo solo en esa situación.

—¡Pero qué estás haciendo, James! —grité por el megáfono—. ¡Amas la vida!

Hubo un momento de silencio, durante el cual más y más gente se apiñaba alrededor del edificio. Por Dios que no quería que esto terminara en una tragedia, aunque no estaba en mis manos decidir. Alguien llamado Murphy dijo una vez que si las cosas podían pasar, iban a pasar, para bien o para mal. Mucha gente le dio la razón y ahora esas palabras son ley.

Después de varios minutos, James se dignó en responder.

—¡No hago esto porque no ame la vida, Jeremy! —gritó James al tope de sus pulmones—. ¡Si hay que buscar un culpable de lo que está pasando aquí, no hay que mirar más allá del idiota con un megáfono en la boca!

Tragué saliva. Aquel sujeto que me estaba gritando desde las alturas no era James. Mientras me preguntaba qué pudo haberle pasado para ponerse en esa situación, la voz de mi amigo volvió a penetrar mis oídos.

—¡Por tu culpa hay gente que quiere matarme! —gritó James en un tono que hablaba claramente de su desesperación—. ¡No tuviste que ir a mi casa ayer! ¡Me preguntaste cosas que no debiste preguntar!

De entre todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, un calor punzante hizo hervir mi estómago. Era indignación, pura indignación, tratando de escapar de algún modo no agresivo. Por fortuna, la cordura estaba de mi lado esa noche.

—¡Tú fuiste quien respondió mis preguntas! —grité por el megáfono, notando que el policía a quien le había pedido prestado el aparato lucía un poco tenso—. ¡Pudiste no hacerlo y, si más no recuerdo, no te puse una pistola al pecho para que respondieras!

—¿Qué no entiendes? ¡Si no hago esto, soy hombre muerto!

—¿Hacer qué?

—¡Obligarte a ponerte en mi lugar!

¿Obligarme a ponerme en su lugar? James siempre había sido un poco excéntrico, sobre todo con las decoraciones de su casa, pero nunca había escuchado a mi amigo hablar de esa forma.

—¿Quieres que me suicide? ¿Por qué rayos haría algo así? ¡Tú eres el que está en ese maldito techo!

—¡Hay sujetos que piensan que sabes demasiado! ¿Lo sabías?

—¿Por qué demonios sé demasiado? ¿Qué es lo que sé?

—¡El maldito sistema bancario sobre el que me preguntaste ayer! ¡Al parecer hay gente que no quiere que se sepa demasiado sobre el tema!

—¿Y tú sabías que era información sensible?

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No estaría aquí si lo supiera, y, desde luego, tú no sabrías ni mierda!

La conversación no había tomado el rumbo que yo esperaba. Yo creía que iba a toparme con el típico sujeto que no hallaba otra forma de solucionar sus problemas que machacando sus sesos contra el pavimento, pero no esto. De golpe y porrazo, me había entrampado en un asunto muy, pero muy turbio… y solamente por preguntar acerca de un sistema bancario planteado hace décadas atrás. Lo único que no podía explicar era cómo un hombre como James pudo haber tenido acceso a información clasificada, información que gente muy poderosa quería proteger a cualquier costo.

—¡Dime una cosa, James! —volví a gritar, mirando de reojo al policía, quien lucía realmente incómodo—. ¡Si no sabías que lo del sistema bancario era información clasificada, entonces cómo rayos la obtuviste!

—¡Vamos, Jeremy! ¡Ese sistema no es un secreto! ¡La gente informada sabe en qué consiste!

—¿Y por qué quieren matarte por eso entonces?

—¡No lo sé!

—¡Yo creo que sabías que esa información era secreta! —le grité, mientras que el policía pareció llegar a la conclusión que me había adueñado del megáfono por demasiado tiempo—. ¡Lo que no entiendo es por qué la compartiste conmigo!

James no dijo nada por unos cuantos segundos, aparentemente pensando cuidadosamente sus próximas palabras. Y, a juzgar por lo que ocurrió después, creo que lo hizo bastante bien.

—¡Lo hice porque ese es un sistema perverso! ¿O dime que no es perverso que los bancos puedan crear dinero de la nada mientras que nosotros debamos trabajar para ganarlo? ¡Es esclavitud, eso es lo que es! ¡Crean dinero para bajar su valor y hacer que los precios sigan subiendo! ¡Pronto ya no podremos comprar ni pan y quedaremos en bancarrota, mientras que los bancos se apoderarán de nuestras casas y vehículos porque no tendremos dinero para pagar las deudas! ¡Dime que eso no es una monstruosidad! ¡Dímelo, por favor!

Por supuesto, yo no sabía qué diablos decir. James había hablado como si hubiese esperado años para desahogarse, como si haber trabajado tanto tiempo en el mundo de las finanzas le hiciera cobrar conciencia de lo que realmente estaba haciendo, y a qué persona o grupo de gente estaba favoreciendo con sus acciones. Estaba formulando una respuesta cuando el policía tomó el megáfono y quiso arrebatármelo de mis manos. Estaba en su derecho, claro, pero yo realmente quería decirle unas últimas palabras.

—¡James! ¡Si crees que ese sistema es una aberración, entonces ayúdame a exponerlo! ¡Dime todo lo que sabes sobre cómo funciona el sistema financiero! ¡Hazlo si crees que esto no debe quedar así!

Con estas últimas palabras, el policía consiguió quitarme el megáfono, pero no protesté. Ya había dicho todo lo que necesitaba decir.

—¡Me quedan dos horas, Jeremy! —gritó James, en un tono un poco descolorido—. ¡Tenía veinticuatro horas para deshacerme de ti! ¡Ahora solamente me quedan dos! ¡Si no te entregas a la policía en ese lapso, me arrojaré de este edificio y mi sangre estará en tus manos!

Rayos. Ahora James quería hacerme sentir culpable por su propio suicidio. Por algo se llama así, porque no creo que los lingüistas se hayan pasado la etimología de la palabra "suicidio" por donde no alumbra en sol. Si alguien iba a tener sangre en sus manos, sería el mismo James, literal y figurativamente hablando. Puede sonar frío e indolente, pero fueron los errores de James, y no los míos, los que le movieron a emprender aquellas acciones. Tomé unas cuantas fotografías y me marché del lugar, aunque no pude evitar sentir algo de pena por mi amigo. Sus últimas palabras sobre el sistema bancario habían sonado genuinas y me hicieron pensar nuevamente en la persona de Robert Griffin, la mente maestra detrás del plan de financiamiento del enorme acelerador de partículas. Tal vez, pensé, no ahondé lo suficiente en su persona. Necesitaba saber más. La pregunta era si había una forma de recabar esa información sin quebrantar la ley.

Volví a mi oficina, pensando en James y su repentina locura, y busqué en internet más información sobre Robert Griffin. Fruncí el ceño. Todas las páginas que contenían datos sobre él habían sido dadas de baja por "violación a la ley de propiedad intelectual". Básicamente, había contenido en esas páginas que habían sido extraídas directamente de publicaciones acreditadas sobre Robert Griffin, incluida la biografía autorizada sobre ese personaje. Yo, desde luego, supe de inmediato que las páginas que había visitado ayer contenían referencias válidas a las publicaciones mencionadas, lo que estaba dentro de la ley. Entonces, ¿qué había pasado? ¿Quién quería ocultar información sobre Robert Griffin? ¿Y por qué? ¿Por qué esa persona era tan especial?

Como reportero, sabía que la única forma de contestar estas preguntas era entrevistando a Robert Griffin directamente, pero algo me decía que aquello sería imposible. Si alguien estaba protegiéndolo, entonces la prensa no tendría ninguna oportunidad de obtener una entrevista. Por último, opté por dejar esa arista en pausa y me fui de mi oficina, no sin dejar las fotografías de mi último trabajo, junto con el borrador del artículo, en el escritorio de Richard. Cogí un taxi y me dirigí a mi casa.

Cuando entré, no hallé nada fuera de lo típico. Encendí las luces, sólo para comprobar que todo estaba en su lugar. Bueno, casi todo.

Había una nota encima de la mesa. No parecía haber sido escrito con prisa. La letra se antojaba femenina, así que deduje que había sido una mujer quien me dejó esa nota. Con cuidado, tomé el papel y leí el contenido. No había mucho para leer, no obstante.

 _Cuente conmigo.  
N.G.  
P.S. 11:59. Kensington Gardens. Cuidado con la policía._

Consulté mi reloj de pulsera. Las once y media. Escuché unas sirenas a lo lejos. Seguramente había ocurrido un tiroteo y alguien había avisado a la policía. Las últimas palabras de la nota reverberaron en mi cabeza. Las sirenas se escucharon con más claridad que antes. Seguramente el tiroteo había ocurrido cerca del edificio, pero no recordaba haber escuchado el estampido de un arma mientras iba en el taxi. La última frase de la nota volvió a molestarme. ¿Por qué debería tener cuidado con la policía? Sintiéndome un poco nervioso, prendí la televisión y sintonicé el canal de noticias.

Mis entrañas desaparecieron.

Les juro que jamás en toda mi vida me había sentido de la forma en que me estaba sintiendo en ese momento. James, mi amigo, había cumplido con su palabra, al parecer. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una lona, mientras que un miembro de la policía sostenía un trozo de metal que se asemejaba mucho a un dardo. Lo poco que pude oír (estaba demasiado conmocionado para poner atención a todos los detalles), hablaba de un dardo tranquilizante… con mis huellas digitales. ¡Mis huellas digitales! Y, como si no quisiera la cosa, aquella frase volvió a incordiarme con más fuerza que antes.

Cuidado con la policía, cuidado con la policía…

No podía creer que las autoridades pudieran haber obtenido huellas digitales tan rápido. Sin tan sólo las operadoras telefónicas fuesen así de diligentes, ya tendría un nuevo plan de telefonía celular (que todavía no tengo por alguna razón). De cualquier modo, aquella rapidez en la obtención de pruebas bordeaba la clarividencia, por lo que no me la tragué. Tampoco creía en las ciencias alternativas, pero aquel no era el punto. El punto era que me había quedado claro por qué la nota me advertía sobre la policía. Todavía no sabía por qué diablos alguien querría incriminarme por la muerte de James. Tampoco sabía por qué rayos él quería que yo me suicidara en lugar de él. ¿Era por lo que él sabía? ¿Acaso alguien le había presionado para hacer semejante atrocidad? De todas formas, aquello era bastante común en el submundo de la inteligencia. "Sabe demasiado para dejarlo vivo". "Tiene que morir para que nuestro secreto esté a salvo". Al final, decidí dar un salto de fe y hacerle caso a la nota. Procuré llevarla conmigo en caso que la policía entrase a mi departamento.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras de emergencia del edificio, razoné que James estaba buscando una forma de quitarme del tablero sin tener que usar un arma. James detestaba las armas y seguramente no se imaginaba sosteniendo una, ni menos jalando el gatillo para matar a un amigo. Bueno, para ser honesto, aquella era una forma muy estúpida de asesinar a alguien. Supongo que la presión hizo que James tomara toda clase de decisiones erróneas que culminaron en su deceso. Porque creo que las mismas personas que lo amenazaron fueron las responsables de su muerte, y ahora querían inculparme de ello. ¿Por qué? No tenía ni la más remota idea, pero estaba seguro que aquello era algo que no iba a dejar pasar sin investigar primero. Menos mal que se me ocurrió llevar mis notas y mi cámara. Algo me decía que iba a pasar mucho tiempo sin visitar la oficina e imaginé la cara de mi jefe cuando se enterara de la cuestión.

Estaba a tres cuadras del edificio cuando oí el chillido de neumáticos mordiendo pavimento y vi el reflejo de luces estroboscópicas en las ventanas. Me había escurrido de la policía por poco. Limpiándome el sudor de mi frente, acomodé el bolso que contenía mi cámara y mis notas y enfilé mis pasos hacia Kensington Gardens, mirando mi reloj y preguntándome qué iba a encontrar allá.

* * *

 **Nota:** Para los que no saben, la fecha que aparece en los capítulos correspondientes al hilo argumental del reportero no es la fecha en la que se desarrollan los acontecimientos. Él está contando una historia, y la fecha mencionada es aquella en la que él está narrando los hechos, no cuando los vivió. Espero que haya quedado claro.


	14. Recuerdos de vidas pasadas

XIII  
Recuerdos de vidas pasadas

Tokio, 14 de febrero de 1992, 11:24p.m.

Herbert Dixon habría encontrado una muerte segura de no ser por su varita. Había conjurado un paracaídas justo después que fuese empujado hacia la ventana del edificio. Caminaba entre la multitud, buscando un lugar desierto para transportarse. Fue el momento en que su celular sonó. Herbert extrajo su teléfono y se lo llevó al auricular, ligeramente desairado.

—Diga.

—Señor Dixon, odio interrumpirle, pero ha habido un descubrimiento en el laboratorio.

—¿Acaso el profesor Tomoe encontró la cura a mi problema?

—No, señor. Él se encuentra descansando en este momento. Se trata de otra cosa.

Herbert exhaló en señal de exasperación. Nada era más importante que resolver el problema de sus dolores de cabeza, y también el de las voces y las imágenes que recurrentemente aparecían en su mente.

—Entonces no quiero que me molesten.

—Pero señor. Se ha detectado un pico enorme de energía en Tokio, justo en el lugar donde usted se encuentra en este momento.

Herbert se detuvo justo cuando iba a entrar en un callejón. _¿Un pico de energía? ¿En el edificio?_

—¿Tienes imagen de las cámaras de seguridad del edificio, piso noventa y ocho?

—Afirmativo, señor.

—¿Puedes ver algo?

La línea permaneció en silencio por varios segundos, al cabo de los cuales, el técnico volvió a hablar, pero se le escuchaba desconcertado y tenso.

—Hay un… brillo. Una especie de brillo.

—¿Cuál es la fuente?

—No puedo ver la fuente. La luz es muy brillante y no tengo filtros por hardware. Podría polarizar la imagen por software, a ver qué pasa.

—Hazlo.

Hubo otro rato prolongado de silencio, durante el cual Herbert se internó en el callejón, ocultándose tras un contenedor de basura particularmente hediondo. Arrugó la nariz, pero no apartó el celular de sus oídos.

Después de lo que le parecieron varios minutos, la voz del técnico volvió a escucharse en la línea.

—Es un… una especie de cristal, con la forma de un diamante.

Herbert se quedó de piedra. Tenía una idea bastante aproximada de lo que estaba viendo el técnico. Pero, en lo que le concernía a él, aquel cristal no era de importancia. Sus prioridades eran otras.

—Sólo por curiosidad, ¿cuánta energía posee el cristal?

El técnico volvió a quedarse en silencio y Herbert dedujo que no se trataba de una cantidad pequeña de energía. En absoluto.

—No va a creer esto, pero ese cristal, sea lo que sea, alcanzó un pico de energía de cinco zetajoules, con un promedio de 2.7 zetajoules por hora.

 _¿Cinco zetajoules? ¡Pero eso es suficiente para proporcionar energía a la Tierra entera por quince años! ¡Y en tan sólo fracciones de segundo! Si ese cristal emitiera esa cantidad de energía en un año… 2.7 zetajoules por hora… serían más de treinta mil años de energía sin contaminación. ¡Es la fuente de energía del futuro!_

Herbert Dixon, entre todos sus planes, siempre había pensado en cuál iba a ser la fuente de energía a emplear para su mundo después del apocalipsis. No confiaba en la energía nuclear, puesto que era muy ineficiente. Tampoco en las tan mentadas fuentes renovables, pues se requerían de grandes armatostes solamente para recolectar la energía. Pero con ese cristal, bastaría con construir un reactor con el Cristal de Plata como núcleo. Un solo reactor para todo el mundo… por miles de años.

—Buen trabajo, Hawkins. Sigue monitoreando la situación. Voy en camino.

Pocos segundos después, Herbert Dixon no estaba en ninguna parte.

* * *

Kunzite se sentía engañado.

Desde la aparición de Sailor Venus que creía que ella era la princesa. Después de todo, la evidencia que Herbert Dixon le había mostrado apuntaba directamente en ello. Sin embargo, mientras jugaba al tira y afloja con Sailor Venus, vio cómo la princesa se mostraba delante de él.

 _Sailor Moon es la princesa, no Sailor Venus._

Kunzite se distrajo por una fracción de segundo, pero eso fue suficiente para que Sailor Venus lo atacara, tirándolo contra la pared. Se puso de pie con dificultad, tomándose su hombro izquierdo con la mano derecha, blandiendo una cuchilla de luz con su mano desocupada, pero no parecía tener intenciones de atacar. Se acercaba a Sailor Venus, mirándola como si tratara de reconocerla.

Mientras tanto, Sailor Moon, convertida en la princesa, sostenía el cetro lunar, pero éste tenía adosado aquella gema que emitía ese brillo plateado. Se arrodilló frente a Tuxedo Mask, todo bajo las miradas de asombro de Luna y Sailor Mercury, y extendió de forma instintiva el cetro lunar hacia su pecho, mientras unas imágenes difusas se abrían paso en su cabeza, imágenes de tiempos pasados, de un palacio enorme, de un hombre idéntico al que tenía frente a ella, pero con otros atuendos. Parecía haber un romance apasionado entre ella y aquel hombre, un romance prohibido, un amor que no podía ser.

Y llegó el fuego, la muerte y la destrucción. Hombres armados con palos de madera asesinaban personas, derrumbaban pilares, sembraban el caos. Vio cómo el hombre del que estaba enamorada sucumbió protegiéndola. Después, las imágenes se desvanecieron, el cristal dejó de brillar y la oscuridad volvió a anegar el salón. Sailor Mercury contempló a la princesa y notó que tenía el cabello plateado en lugar de su rubio usual.

—¿Qué le pasó? ¿Por qué su cabello es plateado?

Luna no respondió de inmediato. Tenía la misma expresión que había puesto la princesa mientras miraba a Tuxedo Mask. Parecía estar procesando un montón de recuerdos, por lo que Sailor Mercury no insistió. Pero no entendía por qué Sailor Venus había afirmado ser la princesa, si Sailor Moon era la verdadera. Tal vez Sailor Venus no sabía la verdadera identidad de Sailor Moon, tal vez sí y mintió al respecto para atraer la atención del enemigo. Pero ambas posibilidades no cambiaban los hechos: Sailor Moon era la princesa y, al parecer, eso había tomado al enemigo por sorpresa también.

—La familia real de la luna tiene el cabello plateado.

Sailor Mercury escuchó a Luna, pero sin registrar sus palabras.

—¿Familia real?

—No me digas que no lo recuerdas —dijo Luna, mirando a Sailor Mercury con incredulidad.

—¿Debería?

Pero Sailor Mercury se vio asaltada por varias imágenes en rápida sucesión. Había un reino en la luna, tres chicas como ella que la acompañaban y que eran sus amigas, una instructora de cabello plateado que era bastante estricta y ruda… en todas esas imágenes se podía ver la Tierra en el cielo. Pero eso no era todo. Había imágenes que mostraban paisajes de la Tierra, prados enormes y castillos majestuosos. Había un hombre de cabello rubio, largo y ondulado que parecía estar siempre a su lado. Iba tomada de la mano con él, se abrazaban, se besaban y hacían otras cosas que hicieron que Sailor Mercury se pusiera colorada. De pronto, todo cambió para mal. Su amante fue corrompido por una reina malvada. Vio cómo atacaba el reino de la luna, junto con otros tres lugartenientes, fracasando en su cometido y muriendo a manos de las guardianas de la princesa…

Sailor Mercury abrió los ojos, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza. No podía creer que todo eso hubiera ocurrido en el pasado, y menos que ella estuviera viva en esos tiempos tan remotos. Luna miró inquisitivamente a Sailor Mercury, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que pasaba por su mente.

—Ahora lo recuerdas, ¿verdad?

—Es… es… imposible —balbuceó Sailor Mercury, tratando de encontrar una explicación a sus recientes desvaríos—. ¿Aquellas cosas realmente ocurrieron?

—Así es, Sailor Mercury —repuso Luna, quien no sabía si sentirse contenta o triste por lo que había pasado en los últimos diez minutos—. Puede sonar como una locura, pero todo eso pasó, hace mucho tiempo atrás, cuando había un reino en la luna.

—Había un hombre en mis recuerdos —dijo Sailor Mercury en voz baja, como si no quisiera ser escuchada—, el mismo hombre al que enfrenté y derroté hace unos días atrás. Creo que se llamaba Zoisite o algo así. Parece que tenía una relación romántica con él en el pasado. ¡Eso explicaría por qué me sentía de ese modo cuando lo vi en televisión!

—Y tus amigas tienen recuerdos similares —dijo Luna, viendo cómo Sailor Mars recuperaba la conciencia y se ponía lentamente de pie, sacudiendo su cabeza y mirando en todas direcciones, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en la princesa.

—¿Quién es ella? ¿Y por qué tengo más recuerdos que antes?

—Es la princesa, Sailor Mars —repuso Sailor Mercury—. La verdadera. Yo también tengo más recuerdos, pero no sé cómo llegaron a mi cabeza.

Ambas chicas escucharon un quejido que provenía de un punto atrás de ellas. Lentamente, como esperando encontrar a una bestia infernal, las dos guerreras giraron sus cabezas y lanzaron un resoplido de alivio. Sailor Jupiter había despertado y se tocaba la parte donde había sido herida.

—Diablos, debo tener más cuidado para la próxima.

—¡Qué bueno que te encuentres mejor, Sailor Jupiter! —exclamó Luna, y Sailor Mercury y Sailor Mars mostraron sendas sonrisas.

—¿Qué demonios pasó aquí? —quiso saber Sailor Jupiter, viendo a Sailor Venus que miraba como obsesa a un hombre de cabello albino, el mismo que le había dejado aquella poca vistosa herida en su pecho—. ¿Y quién es la chica que está arrodillada frente a Tuxedo Mask? Es igualita a Serena, pero tiene el cabello plateado.

Pero sus nuevos recuerdos respondieron la pregunta por ella. Era la princesa, la persona que ella y sus compañeras debían proteger a toda costa. Pero también acudieron otras imágenes en su cabeza, imágenes parecidas a las que había visto Sailor Mercury y Sailor Mars.

—No… puede ser… posible —volvió a hablar Sailor Jupiter, crispando los puños y mirando al suelo—. Era él… era mi amante… el hombre que maté en ese concurso… Oh, Nephrite.

—Por eso me sentía rara junto a Jadeite —acotó Sailor Mars, la boca abierta y una expresión de horror oscureciendo su cara—. ¡Tenía un romance con él!

—Pero, ¿quiénes eran esos sujetos con los palos de madera en sus manos? —intervino Sailor Mercury, recordando las imágenes que mostraron el fin del reino de la luna—. No parecían ser del mismo bando que los enemigos que hemos enfrentado hasta ahora.

—Jamás he visto hombres como esos —dijo Sailor Mars, tratando de controlarse por medio de la respiración—. ¡Esperen un momento! ¡El individuo que nos atacó! ¡Tenía un palo de madera en su mano!

—Tienes razón —repuso Sailor Mercury, sacando su computadora de bolsillo e introduciendo diversos comandos—. Estoy obteniendo las imágenes de las cámaras de seguridad del salón… aquí está. Es un hombre de… no puede ser.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Luna, trepándose al hombro de Sailor Mercury para ver los datos de la computadora—. ¿Qué no puede ser?

—De acuerdo con los datos biométricos de la base de datos de la CIA, este hombre debería haber muerto hace años —dijo Sailor Mercury, introduciendo más comandos—. Su nombre es Herbert Dixon y, en los tiempos de la Guerra Fría, tenía más de cien años.

—¿Qué? —exclamaron Sailor Mars y Sailor Jupiter al mismo tiempo.

—Según los datos que aquí tengo, Herbert Dixon hizo varios trabajos para la Agencia Central de Inteligencia, e incluso colaboró directamente con el entonces Director de Operaciones Encubiertas, Richard Helms. Fue el responsable de armar un equipo paramilitar llamado "Task Force 101" y de hacer experimentos para crear súper soldados… o algo así. Los reportes son muy vagos.

—¿Algún domicilio donde podamos patearle el trasero? —quiso saber Sailor Jupiter con un pequeño gruñido de dolor.

—No tiene una residencia fija —repuso Sailor Mercury, consultando los datos de su computadora—. Se hospeda en hoteles o en residenciales de forma aleatoria, pero puedo identificar los hoteles en los que ha estado en los últimos seis meses y compilar un algoritmo que permita triangular su ubicación. Con esta computadora, podría demorarme un par de horas en tener un resultado.

—¿Qué haríamos sin ti, Sailor Mercury? —dijo Sailor Mars, notando por el rabillo del ojo que la princesa se estaba poniendo de pie.

—Por favor —dijo la princesa—. Por favor despierta, mi príncipe.

Las tres Sailor Senshi y Luna miraron cómo la princesa parecía llamar a alguien que no estaba allí. Pero ellas no contaban con sus nuevos recuerdos, y fue Luna quien recordó lo que había pasado entre la princesa de la luna y el príncipe de la Tierra.

—Tuxedo Mask es el príncipe de la Tierra.

—Ahora que lo pienso, he visto a ese hombre con ese mismo traje escabulléndose en los jardines del palacio —dijo Sailor Mars, sorprendida de lo que aquellas imágenes habían conseguido—. Nunca le dijimos nada a la princesa porque estaba enamorada hasta las patas de aquel hombre.

Y la princesa seguía implorando por la vida de Tuxedo Mask, mientras que Sailor Venus se había quedado de piedra al reconocer finalmente al hombre frente a ella. Era Kunzite, el líder de los guardianes del príncipe de la Tierra, de quien se había enamorado hace mucho tiempo atrás. Aquello explicaba por qué se había sentido de ese modo cuando lo había visto por primera vez.

—Sailor Venus —dijo Kunzite, ya no con esa voz brutal que le caracterizaba—. Después de tanto tiempo… aquí estás… tal como cuando te conocí.

—Kunzite… eres tú —repuso Sailor Venus débilmente, acercándose paso a paso a él, con los ojos brillantes—. Pensé que habías muerto.

—Lo estuve —dijo él, tomando ambas manos de Sailor Venus, mirándola fijamente a los ojos—. No sé lo que realmente pasó, pero recuerdo haber visto a una joven en el lugar donde nosotros habíamos perecido… en el Polo Norte. Creo que ella nos liberó de nuestras tumbas.

—Bueno, lo que importa es que sigues con vida —dijo Sailor Venus, acercándose más a Kunzite—. Y no puedo estar más contenta por eso.

Mientras Sailor Venus abrazaba a Kunzite, Tuxedo Mask despertó, gruñendo de dolor. Trató de ponerse de pie, pero se sentía muy débil. Alzó la vista y vio a una joven que recordaba muy bien… la princesa… _su_ princesa.

—Serena —dijo Tuxedo Mask débilmente, tomando las manos de la princesa—, al fin lo recuerdo todo. No sé qué pasó, pero ya sé quién soy. Soy… Endimión, el príncipe de la Tierra.

—Sí —repuso la princesa, estallando en lágrimas de alegría—. Eres tú, mi amado Endimión. Estás vivo.

—Lo estoy, mi princesa —dijo Tuxedo Mask, tratando nuevamente de ponerse de pie, consiguiéndolo a duras penas—. No sé cómo mis recuerdos volvieron a mí, pero…

Tuxedo Mask se detuvo, mirando con detenimiento el cetro lunar que sostenía la princesa. Había un cristal en éste, un cristal con forma de diamante.

—Es el Cristal de Plata. Lo has encontrado.

—Sí —dijo la princesa, mirando el cetro lunar con leve curiosidad—. No sé cómo llegó allí, pero eso no importa mucho. Al fin estamos juntos otra vez.

Sin embargo, aquella alegría duró poco. Los recuerdos de la vida pasada de Serena estaban torturándola de a poco, sobre todo el momento en que Endimión dio su vida por protegerla de los hombres con palos de madera.

—No me dejes —dijo la princesa con cierta determinación, lágrimas brotando de sus ojos.

—No volveré a abandonarte, mi princesa.

Pero aquel recuerdo en particular era muy insistente.

—¡No me dejes! —gritó la princesa nuevamente, en el momento que ella volvió a emitir un brillo plateado, transformándose otra vez en Sailor Moon y cayendo al suelo, inconsciente. Sin embargo, seguía diciendo "no me dejes", aun cuando no fuese consciente de ello.

—¿Por qué se transformó?

—No lo sé… pero creo que es demasiado lo que debe asimilar ahora —dijo Luna, justo cuando una explosión lanzó a todo el mundo al suelo. Para cuando el humo se hubo disipado, Luna vio a una mujer ataviada con un vestido púrpura y cabello marrón. La reconoció al instante.

—No puede… ser —balbuceó, notando que la recién llegada se inclinaba para tomar el cuerpo de Tuxedo Mask—. Es… es…

—¡Beryl! —gritó una voz brutal que provenía del fondo del salón. Luna miró en esa dirección y vio a Kunzite, quien se tomaba el hombro con una mano—. ¡No te llevarás a Endimión!

—Pero mira nada más, un General renegado —dijo Beryl con aburrimiento, sosteniendo sin problemas el cuerpo de Tuxedo Mask—. Asumo que el Cristal de Plata restauró tus recuerdos. ¡No me sirves si estás enamorado de esa colegiala estúpida!

—Soy uno de los guardianes del príncipe de la Tierra —replicó Kunzite, acercándose a Beryl con la intención de atacarla—. Solamente estoy cumpliendo con mi deber.

Y Kunzite conjuró sus cuchillas de luz, arrojándolas con todas sus fuerzas a Beryl, pero ella las detuvo simplemente extendiendo su brazo desocupado. Frunció el ceño, sabiendo que iba a perder a un poderoso aliado, pero un General con sus verdaderos recuerdos no servía a sus propósitos.

—Que así sea, entonces —gruñó Beryl, devolviendo las cuchillas de luz a Kunzite, quien no podía moverse bien. Cerró los ojos, esperando no sentir el frío de sus propias armas horadando su pecho, sólo que no hubo dolor. Sorprendido, abrió los ojos y vio, con horror, que Sailor Venus se había puesto entre él y Beryl. Ella temblaba levemente, profiriendo gemidos ahogados antes de desplomarse al suelo, inconsciente, con dos heridas en su pecho.

Beryl se encogió de hombros. _Una Sailor Senshi menos_ se dijo antes de coger el cetro lunar y desaparecer como había aparecido. Sailor Mercury y sus amigas se sacudieron sus cabezas antes de ponerse de pie con dificultades. Sailor Mars tenía un feo hematoma en su cabeza y Sailor Jupiter seguía tomándose la herida de su pecho. Sailor Moon seguía fuera de combate, repitiendo las mismas palabras de antes "no me dejes".

—¡Por aquí! —llamó una voz grave. Luna reconoció el timbre y se dio cuenta que sonaba desesperado. Algo malo había ocurrido, y fue testigo de aquello cuando vio el cuerpo de Sailor Venus a los pies de Kunzite. Tenía dos heridas en su pecho, de las cuales brotaba sangre sin parar.

Con el corazón en un puño, Sailor Mercury acudió a socorrer a su compañera, congelando la herida para frenar el flujo sanguíneo y enlentecer la hemorragia. Consultó su computadora de bolsillo para comprobar la extensión del daño y sintió cómo sus entrañas desaparecían dentro de ella.

—¡No le queda mucho tiempo! ¡Debemos llevarla a un hospital, ahora!

—Deberías ir con ella, Sailor Jupiter —dijo Luna y la aludida accedió, en el momento que un grupo de paramédicos irrumpió en el salón, acarreando camillas. Sailor Jupiter se tendió por su cuenta en una de ellas, mientras que Sailor Venus tuvo que ser levantada por los paramédicos.

—Demonios —dijo uno de ellos, mirando el pecho de Sailor Venus—. Quienquiera que haya aplicado hielo a las heridas merece una medalla. Estaría muerta de otro modo.

—Deprisa —apremió el paramédico a cargo y el grupo se dirigió a la ventana, donde un helicóptero médico esperaba con arneses y otros equipos para rescate de pacientes en altura. Finalmente, los paramédicos treparon por unas escaleras retráctiles, ingresaron a la aeronave para luego desaparecer en la noche.

—Espero que Mina se ponga bien —dijo Sailor Mars, muy preocupada por su amiga. Luego, encaró a Sailor Mercury—. Tengo que pedirte disculpas, Amy. Ninguna de nosotras te hizo caso y ahora Mina está al borde de la muerte.

—No te preocupes por eso —dijo Sailor Mercury con una sonrisa—. Se supone que somos amigas, y debemos apoyarnos entre nosotras. Por cierto, deberías poner cuidado con ese hematoma.

—Iré al hospital ahora mismo, pero llevaré a Sailor Moon a su casa. Ha pasado por bastante.

—Tienes razón —accedió Sailor Mercury—. También te ayudaré.

—Iré con ustedes —dijo otra voz. Sailor Mars giró la cabeza y vio a Kunzite.

—Deberías ir con Mina —sugirió Sailor Mercury, luciendo preocupada—. Ella te necesita.

—Está bien —dijo Kunzite—. Iré con ella.

Y fue así que la noche más romántica del año culminó en un desastre. Se podían escuchar las sirenas de la policía a lo lejos, pero, como siempre pasaba en este tipo de situaciones, iban a llegar tarde.

Nueva Orleans, 14 de febrero de 1992, 12:45p.m.

No era el restaurante más costoso de la ciudad, pero sí se servía comida fina. Era lo único que comía una joven de veinte años, de cabello corto y negro, ojos azules y una estatura muy poco usual. Ostentaba ojeras. Había pasado la noche en vela, haciendo cosas que eran necesarias en la sociedad individualista y machista en la que vivía. Después de todo lo que había hecho la legendaria Sailor Grey por el mundo, había cosas que seguían igual. Y eso le irritaba bastante. Tampoco le había gustado mucho su nueva apariencia, pero había sido necesario hacerlo, pues necesitaba lucir lo menos atractiva posible. Para realzar aquella nueva idea, usaba ropa que no se ajustaba a su figura, ropa remendada y que por norma general usaría un hombre.

Comía sin usar los cubiertos, algo raro, en virtud del lugar en el que estaba almorzando. Se había ganado la mirada de muchos comensales, pero eso a ella no le importaba. Se empeñaba en no ser atractiva para los hombres, así, nadie la miraría, nadie trataría de violarla y, por consiguiente, se refrenaba de actuar en represalia. Claro que había hombres que estaban en tal nivel de desesperación que abordaban a cualquiera que no estuviera pasada de peso. En tales casos, ella no veía otra alternativa que hacerles daño, a menudo en lugares sensibles, para que dejaran de molestar.

—Oiga, señorita, ¿podría comer con un poco más de educación? —le increpó una señora, quien estaba sentada en un puesto contiguo—. Debería estar avergonzada.

—¿Pero qué mierda te pasa? —replicó la joven, con tanta educación como la que mostraba al comer—. Yo puedo comer como me da la gana. Mejor fíjate en tus niños.

Y, en efecto, la señora había venido al restaurante con dos niños, uno de los cuales estaba llevándose una avellana a la nariz. Avergonzada, la señora se dispuso a quitarle el fruto seco a su retoño. No volvió a molestar por el resto del almuerzo.

Para distraerse de aquel episodio, la joven miró hacia arriba, donde había un televisor de pantalla plana, mostrando el noticiero. Hablaba de un suceso ocurrido en Japón. Había mucha gente mirando hacia un edificio muy alto, del cual brotaba humo. Se estaba preguntando si allí habría ocurrido un incendio cuando vio a un hombre destacarse entre los transeúntes.

Un hombre entrado en años y que sostenía un palo de madera.

No sabía por qué, pero la joven se vio asaltada por una repentina rabia que no podía ni explicar ni precisar de dónde venía. Una necesidad urgente por encontrar a ese individuo llenó toda su conciencia y, dejando una generosa propina, salió como una exhalación del restaurante, hizo parar un taxi e indicó su destino.

—Voy al aeropuerto —fue todo lo que dijo la joven.

Tokio, 15 de febrero de 1992, 01:02a.m.

Rei acababa de ser atendida por el hematoma y Lita seguía en cama, pero su herida ya había sido suturada. Afortunadamente, no había sido mucha la sangre que había perdido y se mantenía en reposo mientras su organismo se encargaba de la recuperación. Amy había llegado hace unos pocos minutos y, acompañada de Rei (Serena seguía fuera de combate en su casa), acudieron al quirófano, donde tendrían respuestas sobre el estado de Mina. Kunzite ya estaba allí. Lucía preocupado y se paseaba de un lado a otro.

Media hora transcurrió desde la llegada de Amy y Rei al quirófano cuando el cirujano hizo acto de presencia. No dijo nada mientras se acercaba a Kunzite con una expresión indescifrable en su cara.

—Las heridas de la paciente eran muy graves, pero se pondrá bien. Debería agradecer a la persona que puso hielo en su pecho. Nos hizo ganar minutos valiosos. En este momento está recibiendo transfusiones de sangre. Podrá verla cuando la traslademos a Cuidados Intensivos.

Tanto Kunzite como Amy y Rei resoplaron de alivio. Mina iba a sobrevivir.

—Iré a contarle las noticias a Lita —dijo Amy y partió a paso rápido hacia Cuidados Intensivos. Rei, por otro lado, miraba a Kunzite, apenas atreviéndose a creer que hace poco había intentado matar a Mina.

 _Ella es afortunada. Tiene a su amado de vuelta. Yo… yo quemé vivo al mío._

Tener todos aquellos recuerdos de vuelta no había sido un paseo por el parque, ni para Rei, ni para las demás. Todavía tenía problemas para creer que ella había sido, en el pasado, una de las guardianas de la princesa de la luna, que se había enamorado de uno de los guardianes del príncipe de la Tierra y, por sobre todo, cómo esos hombres armados con palos de madera habían destruido el reino lunar, junto con la princesa y las Sailor Senshi.

 _Y todavía existen esos desgraciados que asesinaron a nuestra princesa._

Unos pasos lentos reverberaron en el piso cerámico. Rei giró su cabeza y vio a una mujer muy alta, de cabellos dorados y usaba un vestido que no parecía ser de la época.

—Tú eres Rei Hino, ¿no es así?

—¿Quién pregunta?

—Mi nombre es Aurora, y he venido a ayudarles con su problema.

—¿Y por qué hemos de aceptarla?

Aurora compuso una expresión de tristeza.

—Porque todo lo que está pasando es mi culpa.


	15. El viaje a la luna

XIV  
El viaje a la luna

El Reino Oscuro, 15 de febrero de 1992, 10:09a.m.

Beryl miraba con inconmensurable codicia el cuerpo inerte del príncipe Endimión. Aquello era lo que siempre había querido, más que el mismísimo Cristal de Plata, el cual yacía junto al príncipe, adosado al Cetro Lunar. Metalia era quien quería aquella legendaria gema. Después de todo, aquel había sido el trato.

Beryl no sabía cómo Metalia se las había arreglado para sobrevivir al poder del Cristal de Plata en aquella terrible batalla. Recordaba muy pocos detalles de la contienda por el Milenio de Plata, pero sí sabía que había sido la reina Serenity la responsable de la derrota de Metalia, que sus Generales había perecido a manos de las Sailor Senshi y que ella misma, Beryl, había sido asesinada brutalmente por…

 _Todavía no he visto a la más terrible de las Sailor Senshi. Es una bestia del infierno._

Pero aquello, en realidad, constituía una ventaja. Si aquella guerrera no había despertado, entonces tenía más oportunidades para acabar con las Sailor Senshi que ya lo habían hecho. Lo único que le faltaba era un aliado, o mejor dicho, un sirviente. Y sabía que iba a necesitar a Metalia para conseguirlo.

—Puedo sentir el poder del Cristal de Plata cerca —dijo una voz tenebrosa. Era Metalia.

—Sí, gran reina. Como se lo prometí, aquí está.

Beryl tomó el Cetro Lunar y lo extendió hacia Metalia como si se tratase de una ofrenda. Inmediatamente, el Cristal de Plata se separó del cetro y flotó hacia la forma oscura que era Metalia.

—Sí, puedo sentir el poder del Cristal de Plata dentro de mí, pero… pero no es suficiente. No está desplegando todo su potencial.

—¿Y hay alguna forma de despertar todo su poder?

—El Cristal de Plata obtiene su poder de algo que los seres humanos llaman "amor" —dijo Metalia—. Es lo que hace a los seres humanos más unidos, pero es, al mismo tiempo, su mayor debilidad. Lo único que debes hacer es crear una amenaza. Las Sailor Senshi son guerreras del amor. Mientras más traten de defender a la humanidad, el Cristal de Plata obtendrá más poder, haciéndome más poderosa que nunca, tanto que podré destruir a este ruinoso planeta, junto con la princesa y las Sailor Senshi.

—Brillante, gran reina —dijo Beryl, mirando de reojo a Endimión—. ¿Cumplirá con su parte del trato?

—Claro —repuso Metalia con agrado—. Después de todo, me trajiste el Cristal de Plata. Cumpliré con mi parte del trato, pero necesitaré de tu asistencia una vez más. Quiero que seas tú quien desate la amenaza de la que he hablado. A fin de cuentas, desde este momento será tu responsabilidad.

—Así se hará, gran reina —dijo Beryl, mirando de reojo a Endimión—. ¿Y qué hago con el Cetro Lunar?

—Destrúyelo —fue la orden lapidaria de Metalia.

—Sus deseos son órdenes, gran reina —dijo Beryl, quien tomó el Cetro Lunar, caminó hasta un agujero del que manaba un brillo rojizo y lo arrojó por éste. El fuego haría el resto del trabajo.

Tokio, 15 de febrero de 1992, 11:14a.m.

—¿Qué quieres decir que todo esto es tu culpa? —preguntó Rei a la mujer del cabello dorado—. ¿Acaso tú eres la enemiga?

—No, no tengo nada en contra de ustedes —aclaró Aurora (7), quien apenas podía mirar a Rei a los ojos—. Pero es mi culpa que los enemigos que ustedes están enfrentando hayan despertado.

—Eres tú —dijo una voz detrás de Rei. Aurora miró en esa dirección y vio a un individuo de cabello albino—. Tú fuiste quien nos liberaste de nuestras tumbas, pero no estabas vestida como ahora.

Aurora, en un repentino destello de lucidez, se dio cuenta que aquel hombre era el mismo que había intentado asesinarla, dejándola moribunda en medio del desierto. Crispó los puños y arrugó el entrecejo.

—¡Tú trataste de matarme! —exclamó Aurora, sin percatarse que estaba en las afueras del quirófano—. Me perseguiste por todo el desierto antes de dejarme tirada, casi sin vida.

—Discúlpame —repuso Kunzite en voz baja—. Estaba actuando bajo las órdenes de Beryl. No tenía mis verdaderos recuerdos en mi cabeza.

—No me vengas con excusas —replicó Aurora, luciendo desairada—. Nada justifica lo que me hiciste. Estaba tratando de encontrar una forma de deshacer el daño que causé al liberarlos cuando me atacaste.

Se hizo un silencio muy tenso. Rei no sabía de qué estaba hablando Aurora, pero, al parecer, Kunzite había tratado de matarla cuando todavía no había recuperado todos sus recuerdos. Recordó que también había tratado de matar a Mina, pero se detuvo cuando sus recuerdos regresaron.

—¿Tú liberaste a Kunzite? —preguntó Rei, dedicando una mirada dura a Aurora—. ¿Y a los demás también?

—Por eso dije que era mi culpa —dijo Aurora, luciendo frustrada—. Y he venido a corregir este error. Supe que tres de los Generales están muertos. Tú eres el último que queda—, añadió, apuntando un dedo a Kunzite.

Rei estaba a punto de replicar cuando Amy apareció en escena. Miraba a la una y a la otra con evidente confusión, preguntándose quién era la mujer del cabello dorado y la vestimenta del siglo once.

—¿Quién eres tú? —inquirió Amy.

—Soy Aurora —repuso la aludida, apuntando sus ojos a los de Amy—. Yo soy la culpable de todo lo que está pasando, y estoy intentando corregirlo. Yo liberé a los Generales Celestiales de sus tumbas… y ellos liberaron algo que no debió ser liberado.

—Beryl —dijo Amy escuetamente.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—He investigado sobre el enemigo también. Eso era antes de recuperar mis recuerdos como guardiana de la princesa en los tiempos del Milenio de Plata. No sabía, eso sí, que fueron los Generales los que la liberaron.

—Ellos lo hicieron —dijo Aurora, crispando los puños, como si tratara de darse fuerzas para cargar con la culpa—. Al menos tres de ellos están muertos gracias a ustedes. Podrían ayudarme a completar el trabajo.

—Ni soñarlo —gruñó Rei de improviso—. No te ayudaremos a matar a Kunzite, menos que ahora ha recuperado el amor de una de nosotras.

—¿Es que no lo entienden? —insistió Aurora con cierta desesperación—. Él es uno de los temibles Generales Celestiales. Las va a traicionar y las va a matar sin compasión. Créanme. Sé de lo que hablo.

Amy frunció el ceño.

—¿Los conoces? ¿O has leído sobre ellos?

—He leído sobre ellos —admitió Aurora—, sobre las cosas que hicieron, sabiendo que debían proteger al príncipe de la Tierra. Se dejaron corromper por Beryl y su energía maligna y trataron de destruir el Milenio de Plata, pero no lo consiguieron.

—Eso ya lo sabemos —espetó Amy con dureza—. Y también sabemos que Kunzite recuperó los recuerdos de él como guardián del príncipe de la Tierra. Ya no es el enemigo que creíamos que era.

—¿Por qué no te largas de aquí? —increpó Rei, esgrimiendo un puño en contra de Aurora. Ella exhaló en señal de resignación.

—Está bien, hagan lo que quieran. Pero no quiero que vengan arrastrándose en súplica porque ese maldito General las traicionó. Están advertidas.

Aurora sostuvo la mirada de Rei por un par de segundos antes de marcharse en silencio de la sala de espera. Amy miró cómo Aurora desaparecía por una puerta y volvió su atención a la puerta del quirófano, esperando que Mina fuese trasladada pronto a Cuidados Intensivos.

Tokio, 15 de febrero de 1992, 16:59p.m.

La joven del cabello negro y corto acababa de llegar del aeropuerto. Había tratado de seguir los consejos relacionados con el jetlag por parte de la aerolínea, pero no había caso. Los síntomas no eran debilitantes, pero sí muy molestos. No obstante, eso no le impidió llegar al edificio que había visto en las noticias el día de ayer. Como era predecible, el lugar estaba acordonado por la policía y había gente que entraba y salía del inmueble con prisa.

 _Me pregunto si hallaré algo en la escena de los eventos._

La joven rodeó el edificio, pero estaba acordonado por todas partes. Sin embargo, notó que los accesos laterales estaban desprovistos de personal policial y se escabulló por uno de ellos. Después de guiarse por la señalética, halló las escaleras de servicio. Sabía que la policía jamás emplearía las escaleras para llegar al piso noventa y ocho, y ella estaba en una excelente forma física, más que cualquier otra persona del planeta.

Le tomó diez minutos llegar al piso noventa y ocho, y ni siquiera le faltaba la respiración. Al tanto que la actividad forense estaba concentrada en el salón, se escabulló por los pasillos adyacentes, cuidando de no toparse con nadie y subió al nivel siguiente, donde se encontraba la estación de monitoreo, el cual era su objetivo. Aplanó su oreja contra la puerta. No parecía haber nadie. Con cuidado, abrió la puerta y se encontró en una habitación oscura, con pantallas por todas partes, aparte de equipo de vigilancia y bancos de datos.

 _De acuerdo. Esa noche había un evento de San Mierdatín en el salón. Empecemos por allí._

La joven, después de mucho ensayo y error, encontró la grabación del evento. _Maldita tecnología_ gruñó para sus adentros y reprodujo el archivo de video.

Tuvo que adelantar buena parte del video, pues no mostraba otra cosa que parejas disfrutando de fuegos artificiales. Normalizó la velocidad de reproducción en el momento justo y vio cómo las cosas se salían de control. Luego tuvo que fruncir el ceño al notar que cuatro de las chicas que participaban del evento se transformaban en lo que parecían colegialas con uniforme de marinero, con la aparición de una quinta más tarde.

 _Tengo la impresión de haberlas visto en otra parte, pero no puedo recordar dónde._

Al final del video, vio cómo unos paramédicos se llevaba a una de las chicas uniformadas y supo que aquellas cuatro chicas estaban en el hospital. Lo más importante, sin embargo, era que había visto a Herbert Dixon peleando con cuatro de aquellas muchachas.

 _Herbert estuvo aquí, pero ya no._

Sin embargo, el rastro no se había perdido. La chica del cabello azul corto había hablado de "triangular" la posición de Herbert Dixon. No sabía qué significaba triangular, pero sí sabía que esa joven podía encontrar al hombre que estaba buscando. Pensando en que todavía debía estar en el hospital, la joven salió de la sala de monitoreo, escabulléndose por los corredores hasta las escaleras de servicio, saliendo por donde había entrado. Por desgracia, un policía había visto cómo ella había salido del edificio e iba a detenerla, pero un golpe suave en su abdomen bastó para silenciarlo.

 _Lo lamento, pero estoy en una misión._

La joven caminó con disimulo frente al edificio, pidiendo un taxi que la llevara la hospital más importante de la ciudad. Después de todo, no cualquier establecimiento médico contaba con helicópteros diseñados y equipados para transportar pacientes desde rascacielos.

Tokio, 20 de febrero de 1992, 09:46p.m.

Las heridas de Lita y Mina ya habían sanado, pese a que habían sido muy graves. Los médicos se habían mostrado sorprendidos por tan rápida recuperación, pero no podían negar que ya se encontraban mejor y, por supuesto, no podían negarles el alta médica. No obstante, todavía parecía haber algo malo con Serena, pues casi no hablaba y ostentaba ojeras, aparte de tener los ojos enrojecidos.

—Pobre —dijo Amy, mirando con pena a su amiga—. Ya van varios días que está así.

—No me gustaría ser ella en este momento —acotó Lita, también mirando a Serena con mucha aprensión—. No quiero ni imaginar qué es lo que está pasando en su cabeza.

—Pero no puede estar así para siempre —intervino Luna, mirándolas a todas con severidad—. Tiene que asumir, y pronto, su rol como la princesa. La necesitamos para el siguiente paso.

—¿Y cuál es? —quiso saber Amy, mirando a Luna con el ceño fruncido.

—Bueno, tenemos que hacer que Serena cobre conciencia de su importancia —dijo la aludida, mirando hacia el cielo nublado—. La única forma que veo para ayudarla con eso es yendo al único lugar donde podrá hallar tanto las respuestas como la fuerza que necesita.

—¿Y cuál es ese lugar?

—Donde todo comenzó —anunció Luna teatralmente—. La luna.

Todas, a excepción de Serena, abrieron los ojos.

—¿La luna? ¿Y cómo vamos a llegar allá?

—¿Cómo vamos a sobrevivir? No hay oxígeno.

—Vengan conmigo —dijo Luna con apremio—. Tú también Serena. Te necesitamos para esto.

Serena tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero también obedeció y las cinco siguieron a la gata por varias calles hasta llegar a un lugar conocido, al menos para Serena y Amy.

—¿El salón de videojuegos?

—¡Deprisa!

El grupo entró en el local, cerciorándose que no hubiera nadie dentro y deteniéndose frente a la máquina del juego de Sailor V. Luna se trepó a los controles y usó una pata para introducir una especie de combinación de palanca y de botones. La sorpresa invadió a las chicas cuando la máquina comenzó a retroceder, revelando un agujero cuadrado del que descendían unas escaleras. Luna fue quien lideró la marcha, seguida por Amy, luego por Rei y más tarde por Lita y Mina. Serena se quedó de pie, mirando la entrada como si al final hubiera un monstruo horripilante.

—Serena, ¿qué te ocurre? Tenemos que entrar.

Pero ella no dijo nada. Luego, como impulsada por una fuerza al margen de su voluntad, movió sus piernas, muy lentamente, como si le pesasen mucho. Luna, un poco más aliviada, traspuso el umbral. Amy y las demás la imitaron, solamente para sorprenderse nuevamente.

¿Quién podría decir que bajo un salón de videojuegos hubiera todo un centro de operaciones, con una pantalla gigante dominando la vista, rodeada por varios paneles llenos de botones, palancas y perillas? Y, en uno de los asientos, había un gato blanco, con la misma marca en la frente que Luna, quien usaba unos audífonos con micrófono integrado.

—¡Luna! —saludó el gato, alzando una pata—. Menos mal que no te ocurrió nada grave.

—Estamos bien, Artemis, gracias —repuso Luna. Amy, Rei y Lita miraron al gato llamado Artemis con curiosidad.

—¿Otro gato que habla? —inquirió Rei, perpleja—. Yo pensaba que Luna era la única.

—Hola, Artemis —saludó Mina, quien se adelantó al resto y tomó a su amigo, llevándoselo al hombro—. ¿Has estado bien?

—Sí. Pensaba ir a verte después de lo que pasó en el rascacielos, pero no aceptan animales allá.

—No te preocupes, Artemis —dijo Mina en tono tranquilizador—. Ya estoy mucho mejor. Serena es la que me preocupa más.

Y, en efecto, Serena había caminado como si fuese un muerto viviente hacia el centro de operaciones, mirando todo como si fuese algo cotidiano, incluso aburrido. Sus amigas no sabían qué hacer frente a su comportamiento, pero Luna era de la idea que Serena debía darse cuenta que no podía cambiar lo que fue, y lo que todavía era, y que mientras más pronto lo aceptara, mejor.

—¡Serena! —apremió Luna, pero ella apenas podía hacer caso. Amy y las demás la miraban como si hubiese contraído una grave enfermedad, cuando unos pasos hicieron que todas saltaran de la sorpresa.

Había una mujer muy alta en la entrada al centro de operaciones. Tenía el cabello muy corto, de color negro y usaba ropa muy masculina. Mientras Amy, Lita y Mina miraban con desconcierto a la recién llegada, Rei dio un paso hacia ella, mirándola con suspicacia.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Rei en tono desafiante.

—Cuida tu maldito tono, ¿quieres? —repuso la joven de forma tan agresiva que Rei retrocedió un poco—. He estado siguiéndolas desde el hospital porque necesito su ayuda para encontrar a Herbert Dixon.

Para sorpresa de las demás, Amy dio un respingo. Entre todo lo que había pasado desde el incidente en el rascacielos hasta ese momento, había olvidado por completo que su computadora estaba triangulando la posición de Herbert Dixon. Sin embargo, Amy miró a la joven con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Por qué quieres encontrarlo?

—Eso no te incumbe —espetó la joven en un tono cortante que no agrado para nada a ninguna de las presentes—. Denme la información y me iré sin herir a nadie.

—¿Por qué habríamos de ayudarte? —dijo Mina con el ceño fruncido.

Lita, por otro lado, no dijo nada. Se aproximó a la joven, esgrimiendo un puño en contra de ella. Dos segundos más tarde, Lita estaba en el suelo, a cinco metros de la joven. Ni siquiera se había movido de su lugar la joven del cabello negro.

—Atiendan a la pobre —ladró ella y Amy fue a ayudar a Lita a ponerse de pie—, y entréguenme la condenada información, que no tengo todo el día.

—No te daremos nada —desafió Rei, crispando los puños—. No a alguien que no sabe pedir las cosas.

—Bien, entonces tendré que tomarla por la fuerza.

—¡Esperen un momento! —exclamó Luna, poniéndose entre las chicas y la extraña—. Te daremos lo que quieres, pero, por favor, dinos quién eres. Bien podrías ser un agente del enemigo.

La joven exhaló, buscando paciencia.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —accedió la joven y se llevó una mano a su cabello, algo que tomó por sorpresa tanto a Luna como a todas las demás. Luego, la joven tiró de éste, pero nada dramático ocurrió.

La cabellera oscura era solamente una peluca. En realidad, la joven tenía el cabello mucho más largo. Se trataba de un cabello largo, lacio y de color gris plateado. Luna contuvo la respiración, mirando bien a la joven. Recordaba bastante bien a esa mujer, claro que con otros atuendos y en otro tiempo.

—Tú… eres… Andrómeda.

La joven arrugó la cara.

—¿De qué mierda hablas?

—Andrómeda… una de las doncellas del Milenio de Plata… y también…

Las chicas también tenían los ojos como platos. Ellas también habían reconocido a la joven. No era otra persona que la instructora que ellas tenían en los tiempos del Milenio de Plata.

—¿Sailor Silver Moon? —inquirió Amy con voz trémula.

—¿La heroína de la batalla de la Atlántida? —añadió Lita, quien se sobaba la quijada por el golpe que la joven del cabello gris le había propinado.

—¿Pero de qué diablos están hablando? —insistió la joven de manera tan brusca que sacó a todas de sus propios mundos—. Les iba a decir que mi nombre es Saori, y ustedes salen con estupideces que no tienen sentido.

—Eres Saori ahora —explicó Luna—, pero en otro tiempo… en otra vida fuiste una de las guerreras más poderosas de la galaxia. Ganaste la batalla de la Atlántida y adiestraste a quienes serían las guardianas de la princesa de la luna.

—Bah, no me digas —dijo Saori sarcásticamente—. Mira, ya te dije quién era yo. ¿Podrías darme la ubicación de Herbert Dixon?

Amy no dijo nada. Dio media vuelta y extrajo su computadora de bolsillo. La puso en posición vertical y la insertó en una ranura en uno de los paneles. Inmediatamente, la pantalla mostró un mapa de la ciudad de Washington, en Estados Unidos. Un triángulo rojo pulsaba en las afueras del radio urbano.

—Por cierto, ¿qué mierda le pasa a la de los moños?

Luna no supo cómo responder la pregunta sin enredarse en tantos detalles. Al final, optó por decirle la verdad.

—Ella también tuvo una vida pasada, pero no quiere aceptarlo aún. Necesitamos que lo haga rápido.

Para sorpresa de Luna, Saori sonrió. Le tranquilizó un poco que un ogro de persona podía mostrar algo tan humano como una sonrisa. Claro, Saori era muy hermosa, pero tenía una personalidad que bien podría ser la de un sargento.

—Yo haré que entre en razón.

Saori caminó a paso resuelto hacia Serena. Ella la miró con leve curiosidad, pero seguía cabizbaja y melancólica. Parecía que Saori iba a razonar en buenos términos con ella, a juzgar por la forma en que se había aproximado a Serena, pero…

—¿Qué mierda te pasa? —increpó Saori bruscamente, haciendo saltar a Serena—. ¡Tus amigas te necesitan y allí estás, ahogándote en un vaso de agua!

De pronto, Serena encontró la voz.

—¡Mi Endimión se ha ido! ¡Se ha ido!

—¿Quién rayos es Endimión?

—Es… es el amor de mi vida… el enemigo… se lo ha llevado… junto con el Cristal de Plata… no quiero que muera… pero no puedo hacer nada… sin mi Cetro…

—¡Pero por Dios que eres llorona! —exclamó Saori con impaciencia, tomando ambos hombros de Serena y sacudiéndola violentamente—. ¡Todas hemos derramado lágrimas por alguien, pero eso no nos debe debilitar! ¡Yo también he tenido sueños sobre alguien que me es arrebatada de mis manos, incapaz de hacer nada para evitarlo! ¡Sí, lloro en mis sueños y me siento triste al despertar, pero eso no me impide levantarme en las mañanas y hacer lo que debo hacer! ¡Eres mujer, con un demonio! ¡Eres mejor que lo que estás mostrando ahora! ¡Por eso los hombres nos tildan de débiles y cobardes, por mujeres como tú! ¡Levántate, mantén la cabeza en alto y acepta tu destino! ¡Muéstrale al mundo de lo que las mujeres somos capaces de hacer! ¡Arriba ese ánimo, mierda!

Serena no dijo nada por un minuto completo. Todavía derramaba lágrimas, hipaba y tragaba saliva, pero al mismo tiempo, crispaba los puños y trataba de alzar la cabeza, consiguiéndolo de a poco. Al final, tuvo la fuerza para limpiarse las lágrimas y mirar a Saori con algo más de convicción.

—Eso es —dijo Saori con aprobación—. Tus amigas te necesitan. Ayúdalas. Encuentra el camino y cumple con tu destino.

—Tienes razón —dijo Serena, sonándose la nariz y tragando saliva—. Gracias, quienquiera que seas.

Amy se acercó a Saori y le tendió una tarjeta de memoria. Saori la tomó.

—Es un archivo de posición —explicó Amy, quien se estaba sintiendo muy extraña en compañía de Saori, como si ya la hubiera conocido antes, pero en otras circunstancias, en otro espacio y en otro tiempo muy distintos a los del Milenio de Plata—. Puedes cargarlo con cualquier aplicación de mapas y te entregará el camino más corto para llegar.

—Gracias —dijo Saori, quien también se sentía del mismo modo que Amy—. Lamento haber sido tan… brusca con ustedes. No creo que nos volvamos a ver otra vez.

—¿Por qué quieres encontrar a Herbert Dixon? —preguntó Rei de repente, bien al tanto de la clase de respuesta que podría entregar Saori. No obstante, sus aprensiones fueron infundadas.

—Para matarlo.

Y Saori desapareció del centro de operaciones, dejando a Serena y a las demás de pie, pensando en la clara y austera respuesta de Saori sobre sus intenciones con Herbert Dixon. Luna se dio cuenta que Saori poseía lo necesario para darle batalla a tal individuo, dejándola con una tarea menos de la que preocuparse.

—Artemis, ¿tienes la posición de destino?

El aludido tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero pulsó un botón para minimizar la ventana en la que estaba la posición de Herbert Dixon, mostrando en su lugar un mapa de la luna. Un punto azul destellaba en el lado oculto del astro.

—Bien. Chicas, transfórmense.

Todas (a Serena le tomó un poco de tiempo espabilar) alzaron sus cetros de transformación y, después de un caleidoscopio de luces de muchos colores, las cinco chicas se habían convertido en cinco Sailor Senshi.

—¿Tienes la imagen del destino? —preguntó Luna a Artemis. El aludido hizo una combinación de teclas y apareció un paraje lunar típico en la pantalla gigante, donde se podían advertir unas columnas derruidas.

—Pongan mucha atención a la pantalla, porque a ese lugar deben llegar —dijo Luna a las Sailor Senshi—. Cuando estén listas, formen un círculo, tómense de las manos y, al unísono, griten "teletransportación". Es muy importante que lo hagan en perfecta sincronía, de lo contrario, podrían aparecer en cualquier parte del universo.

—No te preocupes, Luna, no estamos para nada presionadas —dijo Sailor Mars sarcásticamente.

—¿Dijiste a cualquier parte del universo? —acotó Sailor Venus con preocupación.

—Concéntrense, chicas —dijo Sailor Mercury pacientemente.

—Lo haremos bien —añadió Sailor Jupiter, frunciendo el ceño, mostrando concentración.

Sailor Moon fue la única que no habló. Miraba a las demás en silencio, tragando saliva, recordando la forma en que le había hablado Saori. Volvió a tragar saliva, diciéndose a sí misma que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era necesario, que otra persona no iba a tomar su lugar y que dependía de ella aceptar finalmente lo que era y lo que siempre iba a ser.

—¿Listas? —dijo Luna. Todas asintieron con la cabeza.

—¡Ahora!

—¡Teletransportación! —corearon todas las Sailor Senshi como una sola voz.

Inmediatamente, una cúpula dorada envolvió al grupo de chicas y, segundos después, todas flotaron unos cuantos centímetros sobre el suelo, comenzando a girar muy lentamente, luego de manera más rápida. Ninguna de ellas soltó a la que tenía al lado, por muy rápido que giraran. Luego, cuando hubieron alcanzado determinada velocidad, un cilindro de luz descendió desde el techo, se escucho un sonoro estampido, un destello de luz, y luego nada.

Las Sailor Senshi habían desaparecido de la Tierra.

El lado oculto de la luna, 20 de febrero de 1992, 11:32p.m, hora de Tokio

Sailor Moon pensó que le iba a faltar el aire en cuanto llegaran a la superficie lunar, pero, por raro que pudiera parecer, podía respirar sin problemas. Al parecer hubo un pequeño desfase entre las voces de las Sailor Senshi que las hizo aparecer un poco más distanciadas de lo normal, pero por lo menos podían discernirse, pese a la profunda oscuridad reinante.

—Esperen un momento —dijo Sailor Mars y extendió un dedo hacia el espacio. Inmediatamente, una llama brotó de allí, iluminando todo en un radio de diez metros—. Ahora podemos ver.

—Pero, ¿qué exactamente estamos viendo? —quiso saber Sailor Venus, divisando las columnas derrumbadas, los escombros y esqueletos humanos diseminados por todas partes—. ¿Dónde estamos?

—Luna nos envió aquí por una razón —acotó Sailor Jupiter, mientras que Sailor Moon seguía sin hablar. Tampoco sabía a ciencia cierta donde estaba, pero algo en su corazón le decía que había estado en ese lugar, hace mucho tiempo atrás, cuando el mundo era dichoso y feliz.

Sailor Mercury sacó su confiable computadora de bolsillo e hizo un barrido con el emisor láser que venía con el aparato. Esto le permitió crear un modelo en tres dimensiones de todo el área dentro de un radio de dos kilómetros con una precisión de más menos un centímetro.

—Chicas —dijo Sailor Mercury cuando su computadora hubo completado el modelo 3D—. Creo que sé por qué Luna nos envió aquí.

Las demás se acercaron a ella y vieron el modelo que había creado. Todas contuvieron el aliento. Las ruinas se asemejaban bastante a los recuerdos que ellas poseían del lugar donde ellas habían protegido a la princesa hasta el día de su muerte.

—Dios santo —dijo Sailor Venus.

—Imposible —añadió Sailor Mars.

—Este lugar es…

—Sí —dijo Sailor Moon por primera vez desde que Saori habló con ella—. Estamos en las ruinas del Milenio de Plata.

* * *

(7) En respuesta a un comentario que me llegó hace poco, introduje al personaje de Aurora en el capítulo 18 de "Cortejando el apocalipsis" como la hermana de Sailor Zephyr. Ella también es una Sailor Senshi, Sailor Eos, quien va a tener un papel significativo en relación con los Generales Celestiales.

 **Fe de errata:** En una oportunidad dije que Eos era la diosa del amanecer, pero nuevas fuentes hablan de ella no como una diosa, sino como la titánide de, precisamente, la aurora. Que conste que le puse Aurora sin saber ese dato. xD


	16. La espada lunar

XV  
La espada lunar

Tokio, 21 de febrero de 1992, 01:19a.m.

Había que tener un tipo especial de coraje para trabajar en una morgue, y Hideo Takato lo sabía muy bien. Sin embargo, no había escogido ese trabajo porque le gustara, sino porque nadie más quería hacerlo. Era entendible, pues, aunque la paga era buena, no era lo suficientemente buena para pasar las noches sin otra compañía que un montón de cadáveres. Hideo estaba agradecido de no haber estudiado medicina forense, de otro modo, no solamente tendría que convivir con personas muertas, sino que también tendría que abrirlas.

Esa noche, Hideo había sacado la pajilla más corta. Era esa razón, y no otra, la que le tenía custodiando la morgue a esas horas, con linterna en mano, inspeccionando cada centímetro cuadrado de la instalación. No era su primer turno nocturno, pero tampoco llevaba muchos de ellos a cuestas, por lo que los bostezos formaban parte de su rutina, así como los ruidos extraños que solían escucharse en recintos como aquel. Tenía un par de colegas que no se coartaban a la hora de montar teorías basadas en las supersticiones de moda y, según ellos, decían que las morgues eran los hogares habituales de los fantasmas que tuvieran asuntos pendientes en el mundo de los vivos. Hideo resumía tales creencias en una sola palabra.

Patrañas.

De acuerdo con él, no existían los fantasmas, los espíritus y, desde luego, ninguna persona muerta podía tener algún asunto pendiente en el mundo terrenal. Por eso saltó de la sorpresa cuando escuchó un sonido raro, como de metal arañando metal. Y no era el único. Otros sonidos similares se superponían entre sí para formar una cacofonía sepulcral. Hideo se tragó la basura supernatural y acudió a toda velocidad hacia la fuente del sonido, presumiblemente en el ala norte de la morgue.

Cuando llegó al lugar, no notó nada fuera de lo ordinario. Pero cuando Hideo encendió las luces, vio con horror que tres de los contenedores estaban fuera de sus respectivos receptáculos. Anticipando la tragedia griega que se le venía encima, Hideo se acercó con cautela a los contenedores, solamente para comprobar que estaban vacíos.

—Que me cuelguen —dijo Hideo con un hilo de voz—. ¿Y ahora qué le voy a decir al encargado?

Con el fin de, por lo menos, identificar los cadáveres que, según él, habían sido robados, examinó las etiquetas en las tapas de los contenedores, pero solamente rezaba N/N en cada una de ellos.

—Sin nombre —se dijo Hideo con resignación—. Estoy despedido.

En algún lugar del Océano Pacífico, 21 de febrero de 1992, 01:39a.m.

El avión se había nivelado, pero Saori apenas se había dado cuenta de ello. Pensaba en lo que había ocurrido en aquella extraña habitación que lucía como algún centro de control de lanzamiento de la NASA. Tenía la impresión de haber visto a ese grupo de chicas en otra parte, pero no podía recordar dónde y en qué circunstancias. También le desconcertaba que esas mismas chicas le hubiesen llamado "Sailor Silver Moon" o "Andrómeda" o "heroína de la batalla de la Atlántida". Por supuesto, había visto a las Sailor Senshi en televisión, pero de ahí a que ella fuese una…

Y estaba también la forma en que se había sentido con esa chica del cabello azul.

No sabía cómo se llamaba, pero no podía negar que había una conexión especial, pero al mismo tiempo, extraña. Había sido la única del grupo que no le había mirado feo o algo por el estilo e imaginó que debía sentirse del mismo modo. _Pero jamás he visto a esa chica en mi vida. ¿Por qué me hace sentir estas cosas?_ Porque Saori se sentía como si alguna vez estuviera enamorada de esa chica.

 _¿Yo, enamorada?_

Saori no recordaba nunca haber perdido la cabeza por un chico, más que nada porque prefería a las chicas, pero tampoco lo había hecho por una. Era muy difícil enamorar a Saori, y más que ella lo hiciera, porque ella no creía en el amor. Creía en la fuerza de sus brazos y piernas y en la solidez de su carácter, nada más, nada menos. Tal vez tuviera que ver con su ruda niñez. Sus padres habían muerto en un asalto a mano armada y ningún familiar quiso hacerse cargo de ella, por lo que ella había terminado en un orfanato. Fue allí cuando entendió que debía valerse por su cuenta y que el mundo no le iba a regalar nada.

Después de pedir un bocado nocturno, Saori extrajo su celular y abrió la aplicación de mapas. Cargó el archivo que la joven del cabello azul le había entregado y vio que ella no le había mentido. El punto seguía mostrando el mismo lugar, en las afueras de Washington. Saori cerró la aplicación, comió su bocado y se puso los audífonos para escuchar un poco de heavy metal, porque el pasajero que iba a su lado había comenzado a roncar.

Se fue quedando dormida lentamente, sumiéndose en sueños intranquilos sobre reinos en la luna y misiles asesinos.

El lado oculto de la luna, 21 de febrero de 1992, 01:57p.m, hora de Tokio

Las Sailor Senshi todavía no podían salir de su asombro al darse cuenta que estaban pisando las ruinas del Milenio de Plata, aunque ya nada pudiera reconocerse entre los capiteles rotos y las columnas derrumbadas. Había algo en aquel paraje que causaba una profunda tristeza en Sailor Moon, como si estuviera reviviendo cada momento de la caída de un reino en el que había crecido y fallecido a manos de personas sin corazón.

Había un camino hecho de columnas de las que alguna vez brotó agua, pero ese camino era una mera sombra del esplendor que alguna vez fue. Las Sailor Senshi caminaron por aquel sendero ruinoso, sintiendo a cada momento los fantasmas del pasado atormentarlas con recuerdos de gente feliz, bailes, romance y paz.

—Esto es… muy triste —dijo Sailor Moon, resistiendo las ganas de llorar—. Este era un reino hermoso, lleno de gente hermosa. No entiendo por qué alguien querría destruir un lugar así.

—Es sabido que cosas hermosas causan envidia en mucha gente —dijo Sailor Mercury, detectando un pico de energía con su visor—, y hay personas que actúan sobre su envidia.

—Eso no les da derecho a destruir todo un reino —dijo Sailor Jupiter, contemplando lo que alguna vez fue el domo de un gran palacio—. Por cierto, ¿por qué tienes esa expresión, Sailor Mercury?

—Es que hay una fuente de energía bajo las ruinas del palacio —respondió la aludida, acercándose a un recinto circular rodeado de columnas derruidas—. Y aquí está el sello lunar.

Las Sailor Senshi rodearon un pequeño pedestal que se asentaba sobre una plataforma circular con una luna menguante tallada en ésta. Pero, cuando ellas estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, un brillo plateado las cegó, haciendo que retrocedieran un poco. El brillo solamente duró un par de segundos, pero a las Sailor Senshi les tomó mucho más tiempo recuperar la vista. Cuando lo hicieron, todas contuvieron el aliento al ver a una mujer en miniatura, ataviada con un vestido blanco con una corbata de moño en su pecho. Su cara era casi idéntica a la de Sailor Moon, solamente que se antojaba más madura, su cabello ostentaba unos moños bastante familiares, pero era de color plateado. La guinda de la torta la ponía la insignia en su frente, una luna menguante de color dorado. Por supuesto, las Sailor Senshi sabían quién era ella, a excepción de Sailor Moon, pues todos sus recuerdos tenían relación con Endimión y no había podido salir de aquellos.

—Hola, princesa Serena —dijo la mujer en miniatura con una sonrisa triste—. Te he estado esperando, y a ustedes también, Sailor Senshi.

—¿Quién eres tú?

—Busca en tus recuerdos, princesa. Allí encontrarás la respuesta.

Sin embargo, por mucho que se esforzó, Sailor Moon no pudo recordar nada que no tuviera relación con Endimión. Tal vez los demás recuerdos de su pasado estuvieran allí, pero no podía hacer que pasaran al frente de su cabeza.

—No… no puedo.

—No te preocupes, te diré quién soy. Soy la reina Serenity, la encarnación de la diosa de la luna, Selene… y además de eso, soy tu madre.

Sailor Moon y las demás contuvieron la respiración.

—¿Mi madre? Pero… pero eso no es posible.

—Es la verdad —dijo el eco de la reina Serenity, pues eso era, un eco de lo que alguna vez fue—. La madre que tienes en la Tierra es tu progenitora terrenal, pero yo fui quien te dio a luz aquí en la luna, en los tiempos que estas ruinas no eran ruinas. He estado observando lo que está ocurriendo allá abajo. He observado tu progreso como Sailor Senshi, cómo has logrado superar muchos obstáculos para llegar aquí.

—¿Y sabes dónde está Endimión?

—No deberías preocuparte por él —dijo la reina Serenity con un poco más de severidad—. De hecho, si quieres cumplir con tu rol como la princesa, deberás abandonar al príncipe de la Tierra.

Sailor Moon y las demás volvieron a contener la respiración, esta vez a causa de la indignación.

—¡No puedo dejarlo en manos del enemigo! Quién sabe qué están haciendo con él.

—Si quieres vencer a ese enemigo, tienes que hacerlo —insistió Serenity con un poco menos de dureza—. Él es un príncipe de la Tierra, tú eres la princesa de la luna. Ustedes no pueden estar juntos.

—¿Por qué no podemos estarlo?

—Porque somos de razas diferentes —repuso Serenity, volviendo a adoptar el tono amable con el que se había presentado—. Ellos son mortales y nosotros somos descendientes de los dioses. Tú, por ejemplo, eres hija de una diosa, la diosa de la luna. La última vez que tratamos de convivir con los mortales, hubo una guerra y, por esa razón, tuvimos que emigrar a la luna.

—Pero eso no debería ser impedimento para nuestro amor —dijo Sailor Moon en un tono casi implorante—. Está bien que quieras distanciarte de los humanos, pero se supone que peleamos por el amor, entre otras cosas. No deberías prohibir nuestra relación.

—Sailor Moon, te estoy diciendo esto porque yo cometí ese error una vez —dijo Serenity, quien lucía arrepentida—. Me involucré con un hombre de la Tierra más de lo que tenía permitido y eso desató una guerra que casi nos llevó a la ruina. Si no fuese por Sailor Silver Moon, no habría existido un Milenio de Plata.

—¿O sea, tú provocaste esa guerra porque tuviste un amorío?

—De lo único que no me arrepiento de esa relación fuiste tú —dijo Serenity, notando cómo Sailor Moon abría la boca a causa de la sorpresa—. Sí, Serena, tú fuiste el fruto de ese amor prohibido, y creo que es por eso que persigues ese amor con tanto ahínco. Pero te insisto: cosas malas siempre ocurren cuando existe un vínculo entre la Tierra y la luna.

Sailor Moon necesitaba tiempo para procesar todo aquello. Había estado tan obcecada pensando en el destino de Endimión que había olvidado todo lo demás, especialmente el misterio de los sujetos con los palos de madera. No podía creer que ella hubiera sido el producto de una relación que condujo a una guerra. De algún modo, se sentía sucia, manchada con la sangre de aquellos que perdieron la vida en aquella contienda de la que nada sabía, como si ella hubiese sido cómplice de la tragedia.

—¿Y qué hay de los sujetos que destruyeron el Milenio de Plata?

—Ellos… ellos son los descendientes de aquellos que libraron la batalla de la Atlántida —repuso la reina Serenity pesadamente, como si aquellas palabras supusieran una carga para ella—. Los humanos de ese tiempo miraban a la Atlántida con envidia por el poder y la majestad de nuestro reino, pero yo creía que la paz era posible y, para probarlo, escogí a un hombre entre los pueblos humanos para convertirlo en un ejemplo y que los demás pudieran ver que el reino de la Atlántida era benevolente. Pero este hombre consiguió seducirme y obtuvo conocimiento que no debió haber obtenido. Fui débil. Ese hombre contempló el Cristal de Plata, supo sobre su poder e informó al resto de los reinos humanos. Como era predecible, los mortales protestaron, demandando que el poder del Cristal de Plata fuese compartido con el resto de la humanidad, tildándome de egoísta. Yo repuse que ellos todavía eran demasiado inmaduros para tener acceso a esa clase de poder y la humanidad reaccionó con violencia. En poco tiempo, armaron un ejército y tomaron a la Atlántida por asalto. Nuestros soldados estaban siendo derrotados y un grupo se infiltró en el palacio y obtuvo el Cristal de Plata. Sabiendo que no tenía mucho tiempo, envié a mi guerrera más poderosa, Sailor Silver Moon, a recuperar el Cristal de Plata. No pasó mucho tiempo para que realizara su misión, pero los eruditos de ese tiempo consiguieron aprender algo de su poder. En mi desesperación, hice que Sailor Silver Moon liderara a lo que quedaba de mi ejército y arremetiera contra el ejército enemigo. Y, después de una sangrienta refriega, nuestros hombres vencieron, pero a un costo enorme. En ese momento me di cuenta que los reinos de la Tierra jamás dejarían de tratar de obtener el Cristal de Plata, por lo que decidí trasladar el nuestro fuera del alcance de la humanidad. Hundí la Atlántida para que nadie más supiera de su existencia y, a partir de ese momento, establecí el nuevo reino en la luna, bautizándolo el Milenio de Plata. Fue cuando el fruto de mi debilidad nació. Desde ese momento temí que en tu sangre corriera la misma debilidad mía y la de mi antepasado, la diosa Selene, y fue por eso que, desde muy joven, fuiste escoltada en todo momento por una guardia personal de guerreras, entrenadas por la misma Sailor Silver Moon, y fue así cómo nacieron las Sailor Senshi, las mismas que tienes a tu lado.

"Poco pude anticipar que el príncipe de la Tierra tuviera sus propios guardianes. Yo, en su momento, no sabía que estabas viendo a Endimión a expensas de mis advertencias, y que tus guardianas permitieran aquella relación. Luego me enteré que tus guardianas cayeron enamoradas de sus guardianes. Era natural, porque ambos grupos siempre estaban próximos y una interacción más profunda era inevitable. Pero, como dije, siempre hay problemas cuando hay un vínculo entre la Tierra y la luna".

"Resulta que había una joven reina que también deseaba al príncipe Endimión, pero cuando vio que él estaba enamorado de ti, se consumió en celos, hizo tratos con seres perversos y fue así como nació el Reino Oscuro. No olvides que hizo todo eso para obtener el corazón del joven príncipe, pero sus medios distaban mucho de ser los correctos. Su primer paso fue corromper a sus propios guardianes, lo cual consiguió y los convirtió en sus más poderosos sirvientes. Por supuesto, también intentó corromper a Endimión, pero él consiguió escapar y pedir asilo en la luna. Claro, no mencionó que había violado la sagrada ley que prohibía a los seres de la luna interactuar con los seres de la Tierra y yo le concedí el asilo, sin saber que estaba cortejándote. Pero eso no disuadió a Beryl y, con la ayuda de sus nuevos aliados, consiguió llegar a la luna y tomarla por asalto. Sin embargo, Beryl no contó con Sailor Silver Moon y ella la derrotó asesinándola de forma brutal. Tus guardianas, con gran dolor en sus corazones, hicieron lo mismo con los Generales Celestiales, los guardianes corrompidos del príncipe, pues todavía los amaban, pese a todo. Por fortuna, el Reino Oscuro no causó gran daño en el Milenio de Plata, pero aquella fue la última batalla de Sailor Silver Moon, pues había tomado demasiadas vidas y quería descansar de tanto conflicto. Así, perdimos a nuestra guerrera más fuerte, lo que solamente contribuyó a nuestro fin".

"Apenas nos habíamos recuperado del ataque del Reino Oscuro cuando esos sujetos vinieron a la luna. Tenían palos de madera y creíamos que no iban a ser una gran amenaza. Nos confiamos. Gracias a los conocimientos que los eruditos de la Tierra obtuvieron del Cristal de Plata, convirtieron esos palos de madera en armas mágicas. Fuimos masacrados sin compasión por ellos. Las Sailor Senshi no pudieron detenerlos y fueron asesinadas de manera salvaje. Todo estaba perdido, tú estabas muerta, al igual que Endimión… yo no tenía nada que perder. Usé el Cristal de Plata para derrotar a esos hombres, y todos ellos perecieron, pero a costa de mi propia vida. Llamamos a esos invasores "Desterrados", porque nosotros teníamos en nuestros planes compartir el poder del Cristal de Plata con las humanidad en el momento en que hubieran probado que eran dignos, y ellos renegaron de aquel derecho al atacarnos".

Cuando la reina Serenity concluyó su historia, Sailor Moon y las demás miraron a la imagen de la reina sin decir nada. No había palabras para describir la consternación, la rabia y la tristeza que había en aquel cuento. El silencio que reinaba en las ruinas del Milenio de Plata hablaba por sí solo, y las columnas, paredes y decoraciones destruidas solamente contribuían a que la tragedia se sintiera con más intensidad. Sailor Moon no pudo evitar que las lágrimas rodaran por sus ojos, apenas atreviéndose a creer que la responsable de la caída del Milenio de Plata estaba frente a ella. Había sido la reina Serenity, su propia madre, la que había sembrado la semilla de su propio final.

—¿Por qué creíste que los humanos no estaban listos para acceder al poder del Cristal de Plata? —preguntó Sailor Moon con un hilo de voz—. ¿Quién eres tú para decidir tal cosa?

—El ser humano es una especie inmadura —repuso Serenity con tristeza—. Todavía lo es, pese a sus avances tecnológicos. Toma por ejemplo a Herbert Dixon. Estuve observándolo todo. Trató de erradicar a toda la humanidad a través de una guerra nuclear, solamente porque creía que la raza humana ya no tenía salvación. Y no estuvo solo en ello. Varios hombres, cegados por el poder, apoyaron sus terribles ideas. Habría tenido éxito en su misión si no fuese por el sacrificio de Sailor Silver Moon. Gracias a ella tienes un mundo en el que vivir.

—¿Sailor Silver Moon? ¿Te refieres a Saori?

—Así se llama ahora, pero los tiempos del Milenio de Plata se llamaba Andrómeda. Ella es una amazona, por eso es tan alta y tan fuerte. Acudió a la Atlántida con fines diplomáticos, pero ella se quedó por razones que no me contó. Debo admitir que lucía más como una guerrera que como un diplomático, pero, de donde ella viene, hasta los políticos sabían pelear.

—Pues Andrómeda es mucho mejor que tú —dijo Sailor Moon con rabia—. Ella defendió tu reino en dos ocasiones y dio su vida por la humanidad. ¡Ella debió ser la reina del Milenio de Plata y no tú!

Se hizo otro silencio tenso en medio de las ruinas. Las demás Sailor Senshi miraban a Sailor Moon como si ella hubiera cometido un terrible sacrilegio.

—No deberías faltarle el respeto a tu madre —dijo Sailor Mercury con calma.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre decir esas cosas? —gruñó Sailor Mars, mirando a Sailor Moon con el ceño fruncido.

—Déjenla —dijo la reina Serenity, mirando con tristeza a Sailor Moon—. Ella tiene razón. En todo. Andrómeda, aunque no hubiese nacido en la Atlántida, la defendió como si lo hubiese hecho. Fue su sangre la que permitió que nuestro reino sobreviviera y, desde luego, fue quien salvó a la humanidad de la total extinción. Ha hecho más méritos de lo que jamás hice para reinar la Atlántida y el Milenio de Plata. Y también sé que tú serás mejor que yo. No cometerás los errores que llevaron a este hermoso reino a la ruina. Para ese fin, hay un tesoro escondido en la bóveda que se encuentra debajo del sello lunar. Con ese objeto puedes poner fin a los planes del Reino Oscuro y recuperar el Cristal de Plata.

—¿Y qué hay de Endimión?

La reina Serenity exhaló en señal de buscar paciencia.

—Como te dije, las relaciones entre la Tierra y la luna son peligrosas. Pero si tanto deseas rescatar a tu príncipe, hazlo, pero debes tener presente que habrá consecuencias, y tendrás que estar a la altura del desafío.

—Tomaré el riesgo.

—Está bien. Has tomado tu decisión. Ahora, para abrir el sello lunar, basta con que pongas tu mano sobre el pedestal y la plataforma descenderá hasta la bóveda. El objeto del que te he hablado es una espada. Sabrás cual es porque es la única que está de pie y sus ornamentos son… digamos… apropiados para ti.

La imagen de la reina Serenity desapareció. Sailor Moon se quedó de pie por unos cuantos segundos antes de poner su mano sobre el pedestal. Inmediatamente, todo tembló y la plataforma comenzó a descender lentamente. Las Sailor Senshi miraban en todas direcciones a medida que la oscuridad iba ganando terreno. Sailor Mercury consultaba su visor constantemente, notando que el pico de energía se estaba haciendo más intenso.

Para cuando la plataforma llegó a la bóveda, todas tuvieron que afirmarse del pedestal para no caerse. Apenas había luz en el lugar. Sailor Mars volvió a usar sus poderes para iluminar la bóveda y, a unos veinte metros de la plataforma, había una espada enterrada en el suelo. La hoja era plateada y la empuñadura ostentaba decoraciones familiares para quien hubiera visto la insignia en la frente de la reina Serenity.

—Esa es la fuente del pico de energía —dijo Sailor Mercury, acercándose de a poco a la espada—. Pero, ¿por qué emite esa energía? Es una energía similar a la que emite el Cristal de Plata.

—¿Tal vez estará hecha del mismo material? —aventuró Sailor Mars, tomando la espada y tratando de levantarla, sin éxito—. Sea lo que sea, está muy enterrada en el suelo. O tal vez es muy pesada.

—Déjame intentarlo —dijo Sailor Jupiter, tomando la empuñadura y jalando con todas sus fuerzas. La espada no se movió ni un milímetro.

—¡Rayos! —exclamó Sailor Jupiter, jadeando a causa del esfuerzo—. ¡Es muy pesada!

—¿Y entonces cómo podremos usarla? —preguntó Sailor Venus mientras Sailor Moon se acercaba a la espada con una expresión de incertidumbre—. Ni siquiera Sailor Jupiter pudo levantarla.

Sailor Moon tomó la empuñadura con cierto tiento y sus compañeras se dieron cuenta de lo que intentaba hacer.

—No podrás levantarla —dijo Sailor Jupiter mientras se sobaba las manos a causa del ardor que había provocado su fracasado intento por levantar la espada—. Es demasiado pesada…

Pero las palabras de Sailor Jupiter quedaron en nada cuando todas vieron, con asombro e incredulidad, cómo Sailor Moon levantaba la espada sin ninguna dificultad. Era como si ésta estuviera hecha de cartón en lugar de metal.

—Pero… pero…

—¿Cómo pudo levantarla?

Sailor Moon maniobró por un momento el arma antes de mirar a sus amigas.

—Soy la princesa —dijo, una extraña fuerza supurando de sus palabras—. Es natural que pueda empuñar esta espada. Seré mejor que mi madre. Rescataré a Endimión y recuperaré el Cristal de Plata, pero voy a necesitarlas, ahora más que nunca. ¿Puedo contar con ustedes?

—Siempre podrás contar con nosotras —dijo Sailor Venus con firmeza—. ¿No es cierto, chicas?

—¡Sí! —exclamaron las demás con entusiasmo.

—Entonces —dijo Sailor Moon, haciendo una pausa teatral antes de continuar—, ¡castigaremos al Reino Oscuro en el nombre de la luna!

* * *

 **Nota del Autor:** Espero que nadie me crucifique por las variaciones que estoy introduciendo a la historia original de Sailor Moon. En todo caso, siempre fue mi intención hacer algo así, hacer una alternativa a lo narrado en el manga. Además, debo tener en cuenta todo lo que narré en las dos precuelas para que todo fuese coherente y tenga sentido.

Saludos lunares.


	17. El ascenso del Reino Oscuro

XVI  
El ascenso del Reino Oscuro

Washington, 20 de febrero de 1992, 10:09p.m.

Herbert Dixon supervisaba el trabajo del profesor Tomoe desde la "pecera" como llamaba a su despacho privado, bebiendo un whiskey en las rocas, admirando la tenacidad de su empleado más valioso. Había sido una buena decisión dejar que descansara por el tiempo que necesitara.

No obstante, le preocupaban los hechos que estaba ocurriendo tanto en Madrid como en Tokio. Hace unas horas atrás desfilaba por los canales de televisión, buscando algo interesante que ver, cuando se detuvo en el canal de noticias. La conductora hablaba sobre un importante personaje político que a la vez era presidente de la Comisión Internacional por la Paz.

 _Esos infelices de la Vanguardia de Ares se están volviendo temerarios._

No era que le simpatizara mucho aquel Manuel Escudero, pero él prefería hacer el trabajo de una manera más soterrada. Se había desafiliado de la Task Force 101 por una razón, pero eso solamente había hecho que sus miembros dejaran de practicar la discreción y se convirtieran en una manada de terroristas. Robaban bancos a plena luz del día, secuestraban gente importante y mataban sin contemplaciones. Su nivel de violencia era más bien reducido, pero eso no impedía que causase un gran impacto en la población. Los noticieros se estaban poblando con reportajes sobre aquellos individuos y el miedo, el cual se creía desterrado desde la muerte de Sailor Silver Moon, había vuelto con renovado brío. Claro, Herbert tenía los recursos para poner fin a sus operaciones, pero tenía cosas mucho más importantes en las que emplearlos.

Mientras miraba al profesor Tomoe trabajar afanosamente en una cura para sus problemas, Herbert se puso a pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido desde su batalla con las Sailor Senshi en Tokio. La princesa de la luna había despertado al fin y, aparentemente, tenían una base secreta en el sótano de un salón de videojuegos, lo que le llevó a pensar en el otro asunto serio que rondaba sin descanso en su cabeza.

Hawkins había acudido a Herbert hace unas horas atrás con nuevo material de vigilancia. Al principio no había encontrado nada sospechoso en las imágenes de las cámaras de seguridad, pero cuando vio a la mujer que salía del salón de videojuegos se había quedado helado.

 _Saori. Maldición._

¿Era que esa puta jamás lo iba dejar tranquilo? _Pero si murió deteniendo los misiles. ¿Cómo diablos sigue con vida?_ _¿Acaso ella es inmortal?_ Herbert dejó sus pensamientos en pausa, pues sabía que nada de lo que hiciese podía cambiar el hecho que Saori seguía con vida. _Tengo que hallar una forma de neutralizar aquella amenaza, de lo contrario, estaré en un gran peligro._

En algún lugar del Océano Pacífico, 21 de febrero de 1992, 04:20a.m.

Saori despertó con un pequeño sobresalto. No tenía idea de cuántas horas había dormido, pero no parecían ser muchas, pues el cielo todavía estaba oscuro. Se quitó los audífonos, solamente para darse cuenta que el sujeto a su lado todavía roncaba. Consultó su reloj.

Las siete y media de la mañana.

Saori gruñó. Había olvidado que el avión debía cruzar numerosos husos horarios antes de aterrizar en Nueva Orleans e iba a favor de la dirección de rotación de la Tierra, lo que hacía más lento el transcurso de las horas a bordo. Volviendo a gruñir, Saori pulsó el botón que llamaba a la azafata y ella llegó en cuestión de segundos.

—¿Dónde mierda estamos?

La azafata se quedó en silencio por un momento, seguramente tratando de tragarse la nula educación de Saori.

—Todavía falta para sobrevolar Hawai.

 _Mierda_ se dijo Saori, quien ya no tenía ganas de dormir.

—¿Podría traerme un vaso con agua… por favor?

—Enseguida, señorita Müller.

Después que la azafata se hubo retirado, Saori volvió a mirar por la ventana diminuta, pero lo único que le devolvió la vista fue un mar de oscuridad tan negro como tinta. Consultó su teléfono; le quedaba una cuarta parte de la batería. Gruñendo por tercera vez, Saori cerró la aplicación de música y guardó el aparato en su cartera. Su única perspectiva de entretención la tenía en la revista que siempre ponían en los aviones, la que había hojeado desinteresadamente mientras el avión se desplazaba por la pista de rodaje antes del despegue.

—Aquí tiene su agua, señorita Müller.

—Gracias —repuso Saori con voz monocorde, notando que la azafata adoptaba posturas rígidas, demasiado rígidas para ser una simple empleada de aerolínea. Se imaginó que había pasado por la Fuerza Aérea antes de ser una azafata, mientras la veía alejarse por el pasillo para atender a otro pasajero. Saori bebió un sorbo e inmediatamente arrugó la cara.

 _¿Qué mierda tienen contra el agua normal estas malditas aerolíneas?_

Con el fin de reducir la incomodidad al mínimo, Saori bebió todo el contenido del vaso de plástico en un solo trago y tragando lo más deprisa posible. Dejando el vaso sobre su regazo, Saori volvió a mirar por la ventana, pero el paisaje no había cambiado en absoluto. No sabía qué hacer para pasar el rato hasta que fuese de día y tuviera más entretenimiento a su disposición, cuando comenzó a darle sueño otra vez. _Recuerdo que una vez leí que los mecanismos del sueño se activaban de acuerdo a la cantidad de luz solar._ Era todavía de noche, por lo que Saori concluyó que su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo más horas de sueño y no reprimió las ganas de dormir.

Mientras sus párpados se cerraban solos, Saori deseó despertar cuando el avión estuviera a punto de aterrizar.

Tokio, 21 de febrero de 1992, 09:36a.m.

Serena despertó en medio de sueños tumultuosos. Vio que ya era de día y se masajeó los ojos, bostezando a sus anchas. No parecía como una joven de catorce años que hubiese recibido un castigo monumental por parte de su madre. Había llegado a las tres de la mañana a su casa, despertando a sus padres y a su hermano menor, quien no perdía una oportunidad para vilipendiar a su hermana mayor por lo tonta que era.

Sin embargo, Serena lucía como alguien que no hubiese recibido un castigo porque tenía asuntos mucho más importantes en su cabeza, asuntos que la tenían con un montón de dudas, pese a lo que había dicho allá en la luna. No sabía dónde estaba Endimión, no sabía qué hacer con la nueva arma que había adquirido y, para colmo, sus padres la habían castigado por una semana sin salir de su habitación.

 _Endimión._

Todo su pensamiento estaba concentrado en él. Ahora que sabía qué clase de vínculo había tenido con él, los temores y las dudas eran constantes en ella. A veces Serena creía que era demasiada carga para una adolescente de catorce años, lo cual era cierto, y pensaba que la actitud de Luna para que ella madurara lo más rápido posible no ayudaba en nada. Por cierto, la gata le hacía compañía en su habitación, como un constante recordatorio de la titánica tarea que tenía por delante; derrotar a una malvada reina que llevaba incordiándola desde los tiempos del Milenio de Plata. Y debía hacerlo sin el Cristal de Plata, lo que se le antojaba imposible.

—Andrómeda tiene razón —dijo Luna, quien se paseaba por la habitación de Serena, con la cabeza en alto—. Tienes un destino que cumplir y no vas a ganar nada si sigues dudando de ti misma.

—¿Y qué pasará con Endimión?

—Eso dependerá de lo que estés dispuesta a hacer para recuperarlo —repuso Luna, trepándose a la cama de Serena y mirándola a los ojos—. Ya no hay tiempo que perder. Si realmente lo amas, harás todo lo que esté en tu poder para tenerlo de vuelta.

—¡Es que no lo entiendes, Luna! —gritó Serena de repente, con lágrimas en los ojos—. ¡Jamás en tu vida has estado enamorada de alguien! ¿Tú crees que no sé lo que debo hacer? ¡Por supuesto que lo sé, pero mi corazón me impide seguir adelante porque temo lo que el enemigo pueda hacerle si hago lo que me dices! ¡Si hubieses amado tan profundamente a alguien me entenderías!

—Debes deshacerte de ese miedo —dijo Luna, impasible a los gritos de Serena—. Tu corazón es tu mejor arma, Serena. Lo que pasa es que dejas que él te maneje y no al revés. Cuando aprendas a controlar la fuerza que hay en tu corazón, serás una guerrera invencible. ¡Piénsalo! Podrás recuperar a Endimión y derrotar a la reina Beryl, pero tienes que ser fuerte. No pienses en lo que puede pasar si no consigues rescatarlo. Piensa en lo que pasará si lo logras. ¡Serás feliz! ¿No es algo por lo que vale la pena luchar?

Serena se quedó en silencio. Se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su pijama, pensando en las palabras de Luna.

—No soy fuerte —dijo ella con tristeza—, nunca lo he sido.

—Sí, es verdad, pero eso no significa que siempre seas débil —repuso Luna, echándose sobre la cama de Serena—. ¿Quieres que Endimión muera, o que sea manipulado por el enemigo?

—Por supuesto que no.

—Entonces debes hacer algo. ¿Qué estarías dispuesta a hacer, o a entregar, por él?

La respuesta de Serena fue predecible.

—Todo. Pero tengo miedo a hacerlo. ¿Qué pasa si lo pierdo para siempre?

—Pues lo pierdes —dijo Luna como en contra de su mejor juicio—. Endimión no es el final, Serena. Piensas que no habrá nadie como él, pero la vida es así. A veces ganas, a veces pierdes, y hay ocasiones en las que perder te será más beneficioso que ganar.

—¡Pero no quiero perderlo! —Serena volvió a derramar lágrimas—. No quiero.

—Entonces ponte manos a la obra, y asegúrate que eso no pase.

En ese momento, Serena recordó las palabras de Saori. _Por eso los hombres nos tildan de débiles y cobardes, por mujeres como tú._ Habían sido palabras duras, pero ciertas. Las mujeres también tenían derecho a ser fuertes y a exponerse al peligro por las personas que amaban. _Tengo que estar preparada para dar mi vida si es necesario. No puedo estar pensando como una adolescente todo el tiempo. ¡Tengo una responsabilidad que cumplir! ¡Se lo debo a Endimión! ¡Él entregó su vida por mí! ¡No seré menos que él!_

Serena se levantó de la cama, sobresaltando un poco a Luna, y tomó el broche de transformación.

—¡POR EL PODER DEL PRISMA LUNAR!

* * *

Las Sailor Senshi miraban con horror cómo los demonios desataban el caos en la población. Al principio habían enfocado sus esfuerzos en destruir casas, edificios y vehículos, para luego atacar directamente a las personas.

—¡Sailor Mercury! —gritó Sailor Venus, quien estaba al frente, con los puños crispados y el ceño fruncido—. ¿Esos bastardos tienen algún punto débil?

La aludida, como siempre hacía en esas situaciones, activó su visor y tecleó frenéticamente en su computadora de bolsillo, encontrando patrones y haciendo diversos análisis. No obstante, sus manos temblaban a ratos y cometía algunos errores, pero al menos llegó a una conclusión prometedora.

—Fíjense en sus auras —dijo Sailor Mercury, apuntando con el dedo a uno de los demonios, cuya silueta era de un color celeste—. Ese es susceptible a la electricidad. Los rojos son débiles contra el agua, los verdes no resisten el fuego y los negros son demonios de miedo.

—¡Ya la escucharon! —chilló Sailor Venus, encarando a sus compañeras—. ¡Sailor Jupiter, te encargarás de los demonios celestes, Sailor Mars, desata el infierno entre los demonios verdes, Sailor Mercury, derrota a los demonios rojos! ¡Yo me encargaré de los demonios de miedo!

Y así, las Sailor Senshi se pusieron manos a la obra. Siguiendo al pie de la letra las indicaciones de Sailor Mercury, atacaron a los demonios de acuerdo al color de sus auras. Pronto fue evidente que aquella había sido una buena decisión, pero ellas solamente eran cuatro contra un ejército de seres oscuros que no tenían ninguna vacilación por atacar, herir o matar personas, con independencia de su edad, sexo, credo o situación económica. En la mayoría de las ocasiones, las Sailor Senshi conseguían salvar gente, pero eran tantos los demonios que la pérdida de vidas humanas era inevitable. Aquello fue mermando lentamente la determinación de las guerreras por mantener la lucha por el mayor tiempo posible mientras que Sailor Moon llegaba al campo de batalla.

Las Sailor Senshi estaban llegando al límite de sus fuerzas cuando Sailor Moon hizo acto de presencia. Vio que ellas estaban haciendo lo imposible para tratar de ganar esa batalla, pero los enemigos eran numerosos y las víctimas inocentes se multiplicaban como una plaga. Esto hizo que Sailor Moon crispara los puños. Claro, lágrimas escapaban por sus ojos, pero aquello no restó determinación en lo que debía hacer. Porque sabía qué era lo que venía a continuación.

 _No pienses en lo que puede pasar si no consigues rescatarlo. Piensa en lo que pasará si lo logras. ¡Serás feliz! ¿No es algo por lo que vale la pena luchar?_ Aquellas habían sido las palabras de Luna, las cuales se repetían ad infinitum en su cabeza. No sabía qué había sido de Endimión, pero sabía que sus amigas no podían correr el mismo destino.

Con eso en mente, Sailor Moon entró en acción.

Con firmeza y sin dudas, se sacó la tiara y la arrojó con todas sus fuerzas hacia los demonios. El halo de luz convertía en arena a cada ser oscuro que se interponía en su camino antes de volver a las manos de Sailor Moon. Las demás, al ver a la Sailor Senshi pelear junto a ellas, recobraron la moral y continuaron defendiendo y atacando, a veces combinando sus ataques con la tiara lunar, con resultados devastadores.

Dos horas estuvieron peleando, matando, defendiendo, sangrando y cayendo al suelo para volver a levantarse, hasta que el último de los demonios hubo caído a los pies de Sailor Moon. No obstante, la victoria había sido costosa.

Muy costosa.

Tres cuadras habían sido destruidas, había postes de luz caídos, cuerpos por doquier, niños llamando a sus padres y padres llamando a sus hijos, gritos que provenían de los escombros, humo brotando de los inmuebles… aquello era demasiado para Sailor Moon. Dio con sus rodillas sobre el pavimento, mirando la devastación con ojos llorosos, con indignación, con tristeza y con rabia. Las demás estaban de pie, con magulladuras en sus piernas y brazos, hilos de sangre corriendo por sus mejillas y sus uniformes manchados con tierra y sangre. Ninguna de ellas creyó que ser una Sailor Senshi pudiera implicar soportar tanta muerte y destrucción. Eran guerreras después de todo. Se suponía que debían pelear guerras, pero siempre era difícil lidiar con las consecuencias, sobre todo cuando el enemigo estaba tan empecinado en quitar o dañar tantas vidas como fuesen necesarias.

Por eso las Sailor Senshi se quedaron mudas y con ojos desorbitados cuando vieron que la batalla aún no había acabado.

No obstante, la nueva amenaza no era un ejército de demonios.

Sailor Moon se quedó de piedra al ver a la persona en la que más había pensado desde aquella fatídica noche en que recuperó los recuerdos del Milenio de Plata.

—Nada mal para unas simples guardianas —dijo Endimión, quien estaba solo, pero en lugar de usar un traje de etiqueta, usaba una armadura de aspecto brutal—, pero esto se termina aquí. Es bastante simple lo que deben hacer. Ríndanse, y les daré el placer de una muerte rápida y sin dolor.

—¿Pero qué diablos…? —dijo Sailor Mars, con la boca y los ojos abiertos.

—¿Qué te has creído? —rugió Sailor Jupiter, sin perder tiempo y atacando a Endimión con su ataque relámpago, pero él lo detuvo con su espada sin ningún problema.

—¿No quieren una muerte digna? —dijo Endimión calmadamente, como si tener a cinco guerreras frente a él no fuese peligro suficiente—. Está bien. No me dejan opción. Las mataré lenta y dolorosamente.

—¡Detente! —exclamó una voz llena de angustia y tristeza. Las demás giraron sus cabezas en dirección a Sailor Moon. Lucía como si su mundo hubiera llegado repentinamente a su fin—. ¡Tú eres Endimión, y yo soy Serena, tu princesa! ¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?

—Soy Endimión, pero no recuerdo ninguna Serena —repuso el aludido en un tono apropiado para un autómata—. Sí tengo una reina, y ella es Beryl. Yo soy su rey y haré todo lo que ella ordene.

Aquellas palabras le sentaron como un terremoto a Sailor Moon. Su mundo se puso patas arriba, su cerebro dejó de pensar correctamente, sus nervios se congelaron y sus músculos semejaban granito. _¿Por qué no me recuerda? ¿Por qué dijo esas palabras? ¡Se supone que recuperó todos sus recuerdos!_

Unos pasos se escucharon detrás de Sailor Moon. Las demás voltearon sus cabezas y vieron algo que sabían que era imposible. No era uno, sino cuatro. Los cuatro Generales Celestiales estaban reunidos. Caminaban a paso lento hacia las Sailor Senshi, pero no parecían ponerles atención. De hecho, cuando llegaron hasta ellas, las ignoraron por completo y se pusieron al lado de Endimión.

—No matarán al príncipe de la Tierra —dijo Kunzite con su voz grave y los demás asintieron en señal de aprobación.

Esta vez fue el turno de Sailor Venus de poner una expresión vacante en su cara.

—Kunzite… ¿por qué?

—Endimión está poseído por Beryl —dijo Sailor Mercury desesperadamente, pero los Generales parecían no hacer caso. Finalmente. Zoisite tomó la palabra.

—Lo sabemos, pero eso no impide que cumplamos con lo que se nos ordenó —dijo el aludido sin emoción en sus palabras—. Si intentan agredir al príncipe de la Tierra, nosotros responderemos con toda nuestra fuerza.

—No nos hagan pelear contra ustedes, por favor —pidió Sailor Jupiter, tratando de reprimir las lágrimas—. No queremos matarlos, pero debemos proteger este mundo y, lo quieran o no, Endimión en este momento es una amenaza.

—Si eso es lo que se requiere… —dijo Nephrite, mirando a Sailor Jupiter como si jamás la hubiera visto en su vida, pese a que ninguno de los Generales estaba bajo el influjo de Beryl.

Parecía que las palabras no iban a ser suficientes para zanjar el conflicto. Las Sailor Senshi, cansadas como estaban, avanzaron hacia los Generales, lanzando sus poderes en contra de ellos, quienes hicieron lo mismo. Sailor Moon miraba con tristeza cómo sus guardianas y los guardianes de su príncipe se afanaban en protegerlos, tratando de hacerse el mayor daño posible. Era el Milenio de Plata una vez más, cuando Beryl intentó apoderarse del reino con la ayuda de sus Generales y las Sailor Senshi tuvieron que matarlos en esa oportunidad.

 _¿Acaso estaremos siempre destinados a pelear entre nosotros?_

Sailor Moon recordó las palabras que había dicho el eco de la reina Serenity mientras estaba en las ruinas del Milenio de Plata.

 _Cosas malas siempre ocurren cuando hay un vínculo entre la Tierra y la luna._

 _¿Acaso es cierto? ¿Nunca habrá paz mientras desee el corazón de Endimión? ¿Acaso tendré que desistir de estar a su lado? ¿Acaso es la única alternativa para terminar con este conflicto? ¿Deberé renunciar al amor por el bien de este mundo?_

Sailor Moon crispó los puños.

 _¡No! ¡El día en que nosotros renunciemos al amor será el día en que dejemos de considerarnos humanos! ¡Tiene que haber otra solución!_

El Reino Oscuro, en ese momento

—Tu plan ha funcionado a la perfección —dijo Metalia lentamente. Beryl no podía estar más contenta por la aprobación de su líder—. Puedo sentir que el Cristal de Plata está incrementando su poder, haciéndome más fuerte. ¡Pronto los terrícolas no conocerán otra cosa más que la desesperación!

—¡Y Endimión al fin es mío! —exclamó Beryl, paseándose de un lado a otro del amplio salón—. ¡No sé cuánto tiempo esperé para este momento!

Metalia no dijo nada. Beryl siguió hablando.

—Es verdad que debí lavarle el cerebro para que estuviera a mis órdenes, pero será cuestión de tiempo para que ya no lo necesite y pueda estar con él hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Y Metalia seguía sin decir palabra alguna. Beryl vio cómo su aura oscura iba aumentando de tamaño lenta pero sostenidamente. Ambas había conseguido lo que deseaban. Era un gran día para el mal.

—Beryl —dijo al fin Metalia—, ¿te gustaría ser más poderosa y hermosa de lo que jamás fuiste?

Beryl escuchó las palabras pero tardó un momento en procesarlas. No podía creer que Metalia le estuviera dando la oportunidad de su vida. Tenía la posibilidad de ser más de lo que jamás fue, lucir como toda una diosa frente a Endimión para que jamás la abandonara y reinaran el planeta Tierra por mil años y más allá.

—¿De verdad me está ofreciendo más poder y belleza?

—Has sido una buena sierva —repuso Metalia, quien lucía complacida—. Conseguiste el Cristal de Plata y lo has traído a mis manos. No es más de lo que mereces.

—Entonces acepto con gusto, gran reina —dijo Beryl con ansias, acercándose a la forma oscura de Metalia y extendiendo ambos brazos hacia el cielo—. Te ayudaré a conquistar mil planetas y a que seas la ama indiscutida de este universo.

—Te creo —dijo Metalia, antes que un rayo de luz negra envolviera a Beryl. Ella exclamaba de alegría al saber que estaba logrando lo que no había podido en los tiempos del Milenio de Plata. Sería más bella y gloriosa de lo que la reina Serenity jamás fue, reinaría la Tierra junto con Endimión y estaría al servicio de la gran reina Metalia. Más gloria no podría haber obtenido.

Fue cuando comenzó a sentir un poco de dolor. Beryl se miró sus manos y notó que se estaban deshaciendo en miles de partículas de polvo. No entendía nada. Metalia le había prometido gloria y belleza. ¿Por qué su cuerpo se estaba desintegrando delante de sus propios ojos?

—Reina tonta —dijo Metalia con su acostumbrada voz tenebrosa, lo que hizo que Beryl cobrara conciencia de que había sido solamente un peón de un juego mucho más grande y siniestro de lo que había imaginado—, ¿de verdad creíste que iba a honrar nuestro acuerdo? Tus ambiciones son insignificantes, dignas de una niña malcriada. No mereces la gloria y la belleza que deseas. En lugar de eso, formarás parte de mi fuerza y tu esencia desaparecerá en un mar de odio y miedo. La reina Beryl ha dejado de existir.

Y fue con las últimas palabras de Metalia que Beryl sintió fuego en su interior a medida que su visión se iba nublando en nada. Lo último que pudo ver antes de morir fue un resplandor plateado en medio de un océano de oscuridad.

Tokio, 21 de febrero de 1992, 12:27a.m.

Tanto las Sailor Senshi como los Generales apenas podían seguir peleando. Sailor Mars era la única que seguía dando batalla, pero las demás estaban en cuatro sobre el pavimento, la sangre mezclándose con el sudor. Los Generales también lucían exhaustos, pero podían mantenerse de pie.

—¿Por qué peleamos entre nosotros? —exclamó Sailor Mars, sus piernas temblando y atacando con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban a los cuatro Generales—. ¿Por qué se empeñan en defender a alguien que claramente está bajo el influjo del enemigo?

El último ataque de Sailor Mars derrumbó a todos los Generales, pero sus fuerzas finalmente se habían agotado y, con una sonrisa cansada, cayó de espaldas al suelo, respirando agitadamente. Los Generales trataron de levantarse una vez más, pero el cansancio les traicionó.

Endimión parecía complacido con el resultado de la batalla. También sabía que los Generales estaban actuando por cuenta propia, pero eso solamente había trabajado a su favor. Solamente quedaba una Sailor Senshi, la que estaba de pie frente a él, devastada por el combate que recién había acabado.

Sailor Moon, por otro lado, tenía sus ojos vidriosos, apenas creyendo lo que estaba ocurriendo frente a ella. Sus amigas habían cumplido con su propósito original, pero ya no había nadie que se interpusiera entre ella y el peligro. De todas formas, ya no podía pedirle más a sus guardianas. No obstante, algo era diferente entre el pasado y el presente.

En los tiempos del Milenio de Plata, ella era una princesa indefensa, sin poder alguno del que echar mano para combatir a los enemigos. Había necesitado la ayuda de sus guardianas y del mismo príncipe Endimión para protegerla de las amenazas, pero eso no había impedido en absoluto su muerte. No obstante, en ese preciso minuto, disponía de las herramientas para pelear. Ya no era una chica indefensa. Era Sailor Moon, y no importaba quién fuese el enemigo, siempre se las arreglaría para castigarlo en el nombre de la luna.

Siempre con lágrimas en los ojos, Sailor Moon cogió su tiara y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacia Endimión. Él se disponía a bloquear aquel ataque con su espada, pero algo inesperado ocurrió.

La espada se rompió en varios pedazos, pero la tiara también se hizo trizas. Los trozos cayeron como lluvia de metal sobre el suelo, dejando tanto a Endimión como a Sailor Moon enraizados al pavimento, incapaces de entender qué diablos había ocurrido. Sin embargo, Sailor Moon pronto comprendió que la agresión convencional no iba a resolver el entuerto.

—Endimión —dijo Sailor Moon, dando uno, dos, tres pasos en su dirección—, no sé qué te hizo el enemigo para que seas uno de ellos, pero sé que tú eres mío, y creo que tú también lo sabes, muy en el fondo.

—Ya te dije que no te conozco —repuso Endimión con firmeza—. Yo pertenezco a la gran reina Beryl. Tú solamente eres una mocosa insolente que merece morir.

Sailor Moon se estremeció ante las palabras de Endimión, pero siguió avanzando, acercando ambas manos pero no juntándolas. Inmediatamente un brillo plateado apareció entre ambas palmas.

—Yo no creo eso, Endimión —dijo Sailor Moon, acortando distancias con él de forma más decisiva—. Y sé que tú no crees eso, por mucho que creas que has vendido tu alma al diablo. Para mí, siempre serás mi príncipe, el hombre que yo amo, el hombre al que jamás dejaré de amar. ¿Qué no lo ves? Ni el mismo tiempo puede vencer nuestro amor. Después de miles de años, nuestros sentimientos no han cambiado.

—¿Qué sentimientos? —desafió Endimión, esgrimiendo un puño en contra de Sailor Moon—. Hablas puras tonterías. Jamás hubo algo entre nosotros. Ya te he repetido que mi reina es Beryl—. Endimión extendió un brazo y un viento oscuro casi hizo que Sailor Moon trastabillara, pero se mantuvo firme, apretando los dientes y protegiéndose del viento inclinándose hacia delante.

—No importa cuántas veces lo niegues —dijo Sailor Moon con dificultad, separando sus manos al tiempo que el brillo plateado desapareció. Endimión notó que Sailor Moon ahora esgrimía una espada de aspecto pesado—. Siempre volveré a tus brazos y tú siempre me estrecharás entre ellos. Estábamos destinados a amarnos desde incluso antes de nacer.

Sailor Moon ya había llegado frente a Endimión cuando una forma oscura hizo su aparición sobre la ciudad. Era como un murciélago siniestro que planeaba lentamente por el cielo, oscureciendo el cielo y sembrando el miedo y la desesperación entre los habitantes de Tokio y del mundo entero.

—Mátala, Endimión —dijo la voz de Metalia—, y ambos seremos más poderosos de lo que jamás fuimos. ¡Mátala!

Relámpagos comenzaron a caer sobre el suelo, desatando apagones, matando personas y dañando edificios. El ambiente se antojaba apocalíptico, pero Sailor Moon, incluso de cara al Armagedón, no se detuvo hasta estar a escasos centímetros de Endimión.

—Te mataré, Sailor Moon.

—¿Por qué esperar? —dijo la aludida con una sonrisa que se oponía a las lágrimas que rodaban por sus ojos—. Prefiero morir a pelear contigo.

Endimión se quedó helado al ver que Sailor Moon se aferró a él, abrazándolo con firmeza, reposando su cabeza sobre su pecho, sonriendo y derramando lágrimas al mismo tiempo.

—Lo único que lamento es lo que voy a hacer ahora —dijo Sailor Moon, haciendo un movimiento que no pasó desapercibido para Metalia—. Espero que me perdones, porque no quiero vivir en este mundo sin ti y, al mismo tiempo, no quiero que sigas bajo el poder del enemigo. Después de esto, ambos seremos libres.

Metalia iba a advertir a Endimión, pero fue demasiado tarde. Sailor Moon alzó la espada lunar con ambos brazos, cerrando los ojos, con la esperanza de no sentir nada cuando todo hubiese acabado.

El inesperado movimiento de Sailor Moon tampoco había pasado de forma inadvertida para las Sailor Senshi. No obstante, nada podían hacer ya, pues sus cuerpos no respondían por culpa de tanto batallar.

—¡Sailor Moon! —gritó Sailor Venus.

—¡No lo hagas! —exclamó Sailor Mercury.

—¡SERENA! —chilló Sailor Jupiter. Sailor Mars, mientras tanto, no decía nada. Estaba dividida entre el terror de ver a su compañera hacer lo que iba a hacer y su admiración por ella.

Pero, por mucho que ellas llamaran a Sailor Moon, no había forma de evitar la catástrofe.

 _Perdóname, Endimión, pero es la única forma._

Sailor Moon empleó todas sus fuerzas para hundir la espada lunar por la espalda de Endimión. Él se estremeció y profirió un gemido ahogado al sentir la hoja horadar su corazón. Sin embargo, aquella era solamente la mitad de la tragedia, pues no era el único corazón roto por la espada.

Las Sailor Senshi veían, con sorpresa y espanto, que la hoja de la espada también había atravesado el pecho de Sailor Moon. La punta de ésta había sobresalido por su espalda, derramando sangre y manchando su uniforme.

El silencio en Tokio era de muerte.


	18. Sobredosis de poder

XVII  
Sobredosis de poder

Washington, 21 de febrero de 1992, 03:14a.m.

—Señor, tenemos imágenes de lo que está pasando en Tokio —dijo el técnico de vigilancia a Herbert Dixon, quien todavía observaba la labor del profesor Tomoe. Él se volteó y miró al técnico con leve curiosidad.

—Estás demasiado ocupado en tus cámaras de vigilancia que no ves lo que está pasando en nuestro propio país —dijo Herbert, mirando por una de las tantas cámaras de seguridad en las afueras del perímetro en el cual estaba enterrado el complejo—. Esa oscuridad no es normal. Puedes escuchar los gritos afuera.

—Pero el evento tiene su origen en Tokio —insistió el técnico, tratando de que Herbert mirara por sus pantallas—. Hay algo… oscuro ganando fuerza allá, pero al mismo tiempo estoy detectando picos de energía que superan los diez zettajoules.

Herbert tragó saliva.

—¿Diez zettajoules?

—Sí, señor. Además, la longitud de onda es idéntica a la que nuestros sensores percibieron el pasado 14 de febrero.

 _Es el Cristal de Plata otra vez_ se dijo Herbert, llevándose una mano al mentón. _¿Pero por qué ahora emite el doble de energía que la primera vez? ¿Acaso su poder no tiene límites? ¿Qué es lo que alimenta al cristal?_

—¿Qué diablos es esa forma oscura?

—No lo sé, señor, pero el pico de energía proviene de su centro. Tengo una cámara apuntando al objeto en este momento. ¿Desea verlo con más detalle?

—Compláceme.

La imagen que mostraba la cámara hablaba de un entorno que se antojaba apocalíptico. Había edificios derrumbados, rayos cayendo al azar, gente herida, muerta y que parecía gritar por ayuda. Y, en el centro de la pantalla, dominando casi todo el horizonte, había una figura más negra que la noche. Lucía como si fuese un murciélago superdesarrollado, pero lo que más le llamó la atención a Herbert era el brillo plateado que provenía del centro de la silueta oscura. No obstante, notó algo más en la imagen, algo que el técnico aparentemente no había advertido.

—¿Puedes aumentar la imagen hacia ese punto?

El técnico giró una perilla y la imagen fue agrandándose hasta que Herbert vio con más detalle lo que había visto antes. Había un total de ocho cuerpos, todos los cuales le resultaban muy familiares.

—Son los Generales —dijo Herbert, acercándose más a la pantalla—, y las Sailor Senshi. Siguen con vida, pero parece que están muy débiles. Esto me está gustando cada vez más.

Herbert siguió inspeccionando la imagen y vio, para su asombro y alegría, a Sailor Moon y a un sujeto ataviado con una armadura, ambos atravesados por la misma espada. No tenía idea de lo que había pasado, pero a Herbert le convenía mucho lo que estaba viendo. _Sailor Moon pronto será cosa del pasado. Y sus compañeras la van a acompañar al infierno, de eso no hay duda._

Herbert miraba con evidente regocijo las imágenes de los minutos finales de las Sailor Senshi, cuando de pronto ocurrió algo que hizo que abriera mucho los ojos. Estupefacto, Herbert Dixon se dio cuenta que nada podía darse por sentado cuando se trataba de Sailor Moon.

La Casa Blanca, en ese mismo momento

El presidente Jackson MacArthur tenía varias cosas en su mente, pero todas ellas eran de carácter protocolar: reuniones con dignatarios de otros países, discusiones sobre política exterior, más reuniones con el Consejo de Seguridad Nacional, entre otras cosas. En resumen, más de lo mismo.

Jackson era un demócrata desde que comenzó su carrera en la Fuerza Aérea norteamericana. Hizo unas cuantas misiones durante la operación Tormenta del Desierto, en las cuales había mostrado habilidades superiores a la mayoría de los pilotos de aviones de guerra, cosa que le había granjeado el ascenso al rango de coronel. Luego de su retiro, Jackson postuló como senador por el estado de Florida. Fue durante ese periodo cuando se dio cuenta que la política era un juego en el que daba lo mismo si uno se ensuciaba las manos o no. Y él escogió no hacerlo, pues él venía de una familia de clase trabajadora y sabía que no había recompensa sin esfuerzo.

Su llegada a la Casa Blanca estuvo plagada de polémicas, acusaciones de falsificación de votos y supuestos romances con conocidas actrices porno. Claro, uno podía fácilmente concluir que todo eso formaba parte de una campaña de desprestigio por parte del candidato rival… y tendría razón. En una actuación poco ortodoxa para un candidato a la presidencia, Jackson solamente aceptó donaciones que no superaban los mil dólares y negó cualquier afiliación con empresas privadas, sobre todo con las que pertenecieran al lucrativo rubro de la defensa. Muchos analistas creían que Jackson estaba condenado a perder las elecciones porque le faltaba talento político y capacidad de ensuciarse las manos, sin embargo, el pueblo no estaba de acuerdo y Jackson fue elegido en una segunda vuelta reñida.

Pero haber sido elegido presidente no significaba que sus promesas de campaña se iban a cumplir. El partido demócrata tenía que obtener la mayoría en el senado y en la Cámara de Representantes para que pudiera ejercer real poder político, cosa que por poco no se logró. Aun así, estaba teniendo problemas para que sus nuevas políticas fuesen implementadas, pues el poder político por sí solo no era suficiente. Sus proyectos estaban siendo constantemente retrasados por el sector privado, y eso incluía bancos y corporaciones energéticas que, de manera misteriosa, habían vuelto a tomar el control de la economía. Era extraño que, hace solamente tres semanas atrás, los bancos apenas tuvieran participación en la política exterior y las compañías energéticas estuvieran a punto de declararse en quiebra debido a la proliferación de tecnologías alternativas.

Jackson pensaba en esas cosas cuando un hombre alto, que también parecía haber servido en alguna rama de las fuerzas armadas, apareció en el Despacho Oval, llevando un sobre en el que claramente se podía leer "Alto Secreto" en letras rojas bien visibles.

—Buenas noches, señor presidente.

El presidente MacArthur apenas se había percatado de la hora que era. Consciente de lo que implicaba la falta de sueño para su desempeño laboral, acudió al Despacho Oval para encargarse de que las reuniones que iba a tener mañana resultasen como él quería. Además, el hecho que el Secretario de Defensa estuviera presente allí a esas horas de la madrugada, hablaba de que algo muy serio había ocurrido.

—Buenas noches, Desmond —dijo el presidente, bebiendo un sorbo de café—. ¿Con qué malas noticias vienes ahora?

—Bueno… no son exactamente malas noticias… aparte de lo que está pasando en Tokio. Es un informe de NORAD. Tiene que verlo con sus propios ojos.

Desmond Hudson dejó el sobre en la mesa y el presidente lo tomó, con incertidumbre sobre lo que iba a encontrar. Abrió uno de los extremos y extrajo varios papeles e imágenes en blanco y negro. Las imágenes habían sido obtenidas por un sensor infrarrojo y uno de rayos x, pero no había que ser un experto en interpretación de imágenes para entender que esa silueta oscura no era un avión de pasajeros o un satélite de telecomunicaciones.

—¿Qué es? Tiene la forma de una… estrella de muchas puntas.

—Ha estado orbitando el planeta desde hace unos días, de acuerdo con el informe de NORAD —dijo Desmond Hudson, señalando con el dedo la silueta con forma de estrella—. Nuestra mejor teoría es que se trata de una nave extraterrestre.

El presidente se quedó en silencio por un rato, tratando de dimensionar las repercusiones de las afirmaciones del secretario Hudson y hallando alguna otra explicación para la repentina aparición de tal figura en el espacio.

—¿No tenemos ningún prototipo allá arriba?

—Nada, señor. Esto es nuevo, algo que nunca habíamos visto antes.

—¿Ha tratado de comunicarse con nosotros?

—No, pero los astrónomos de SETI han podido interceptar algunas transmisiones provenientes del objeto. La mayoría de las señales contienen una extraña modulación que hace casi imposible descifrar el contenido, pero en SETI pudieron descifrar una frase.

El presidente frunció el ceño.

—¿Sólo una? ¿Y qué dice?

—Es algo que se repite una y otra vez. Hablaba de "atrapar al conejo", pero nada más pudimos sacar en limpio.

Aquello era inesperado. "Atrapar al conejo" sonaba como una frase muy genérica, por lo que el presidente dedujo que podía tratarse de una frase en código. Lo que más le sorprendía, sin embargo, era otra cosa.

—Si dices que ese objeto es extraterrestre, ¿por qué diablos hablan de atrapar un conejo? ¿No crees que suena muy "humano"?

—La transmisión no fue textual, señor presidente —dijo Desmond Hudson, indicando una página del informe de NORAD—. SETI tuvo que efectuar una especie de traducción usando los nuevos procesadores neurales que fueron desarrollados hace poco en Silicon Valley. Era la única frase que pudo ser traducida, porque los otros mensajes están "protegidos" por la estática. No pudimos obtener nada del resto de las transmisiones.

—Esto es extraño —dijo el presidente, examinando el resto del informe con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Por qué las transmisiones de una nave extraterrestre hablaría de atrapar un conejo?

—Tenemos varias teorías, pero ninguna tiene sentido. Lo que más me preocupa, señor presidente, es si la nave es hostil o no. Mi trabajo es asegurar la seguridad de la nación y, por definición, tengo que asumir que cualquier objeto que aparece de manera repentina en el espacio es una potencial amenaza.

—No podemos actuar sin pruebas sólidas de agresión.

—¿Quiere esperar a que esa nave nos ataque para asegurar que son hostiles? Para cuando eso suceda, puede que sea demasiado tarde. No sabemos nada sobre las capacidades bélicas de la nave.

—Y es por eso que debemos esperar —dijo el presidente en un tono perentorio—. Puede que sean hostiles, puede que no, pero no voy a arriesgar a atacar seres inteligentes cuyos propósitos desconocemos. Tal vez vienen con intenciones pacíficas.

—¿Y qué hay con eso de "atrapar al conejo"? A mí no me sonó demasiado pacífico que digamos.

—Desmond —dijo el presidente en un tono cordial—, eres el Secretario de Defensa. Está entre tus deberes informarme de cualquier potencial amenaza a nuestra nación. Déjame a mí las decisiones. Y, en este momento, he decidido que, mientras no haya claras muestras de agresión, lo único que haremos será monitorear la situación. ¿De acuerdo?

Desmond Hudson bajó los hombros, derrotado.

—Se hará como usted ordene, señor.

—Buen hombre —dijo el presidente con una sonrisa cansada—. Deberías tomarte un pequeño descanso. A todos nos hace bien.

El Secretario de Defensa dio media vuelta y salió del Despacho Oval sin mirar atrás. El presidente volvió a tomar asiento, suspirando. _Esos Secretarios de Defensa ven amenazas hasta debajo de nuestras lenguas. ¿Quién podría vivir tranquilo así?_ Al final, decidió ocuparse de los asuntos que habían hecho que abandonara la comodidad de su cama y ver si podía arañar unas pocas horas de sueño.

Tokio, 21 de febrero de 1992, 03:34p.m.

Sailor Moon podía sentir la fría hoja horadar su carne y perforar su corazón y, sin embargo, no sentía dolor alguno. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de Endimión, cuyas pupilas estaban dilatadas. Ya no ostentaba esa expresión de odio que había mostrado desde que llegó a las calles de Tokio.

Y Endimión habló.

—Sa-Sailor Moon.

Ella derramó lágrimas, las cuales rodaron por sus mejillas.

—Endimión. ¿Me recuerdas?

—Te… te recuerdo. Pero, ¿por qué estoy muriendo?

Sailor Moon hipó.

—Prefiero morir a verte matar gente en nombre del enemigo. Pensé que te estaba liberando también

—L-lo conseguiste —balbuceó Endimión, notando que le era cada vez más difícil respirar—. Fue como… como si d-despertara de una pesadilla. Gracias p-por liberarme.

—Al menos moriremos juntos —dijo Sailor Moon, pero, por alguna razón, no se sentía como si estuviera perdiendo la vida—. No vale la pena vivir en este mundo sin ti. Tampoco vale la pena que vivas bajo el yugo del enemigo.

—Fue la… mejor decisión que pudiste ha-haber tomado —dijo Endimión, ya casi sin fuerzas—. No habría podido despertar s-si no hubieras… hecho lo que hiciste. N-nos iremos juntos d-de este m-mundo y podremos a… a…

Sailor Moon abrazó con más fuerza a Endimión, todavía sin entender por qué su vida no llegaba a su fin, mientras que el calor de él estaba desapareciendo lentamente. Lo siguiente que pudo notar fue que la espada había desaparecido y que Endimión se había desplomado al suelo, sin respirar, sin pensar, sin vida.

 _¿Por qué no muero? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué Endimión está muerto y no yo? ¡Se supone que ambos debíamos morir! ¿Por qué?_

A cierta distancia de los pensamientos de Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury se puso de pie como pudo y activó su visor, viendo lo que Sailor Moon no podía ver.

 _Un pico de energía en el pecho de Sailor Moon. ¿Por qué?_ _Se supone que no tiene el Cristal de Plata en su poder._

Sailor Mercury notó que la espada no se podía ver por ninguna parte. Inmediatamente, extrajo su computadora de bolsillo y ejecutó un algoritmo de comparación entre la energía que brotaba del pecho de Sailor Moon y la energía que había detectado cuando estaba en las ruinas del Milenio de Plata.

 _¡Es la misma energía! Pero… pero eso significa que… la espada está reemplazando al Cristal de Plata, pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué pretendes hacer, Sailor Moon?_

Mientras tanto, Metalia comenzó a darse cuenta que algo estaba saliendo mal, muy mal. Era cierto que se estaba haciendo cada vez más poderosa, pero hasta una entidad como ella tenía sus límites. El poder del Cristal de Plata se estaba haciendo casi intolerable, pero Metalia no entendía por qué estaba ocurriendo eso. No podía comprender de dónde había ganado tanta fuerza, al menos hasta que recordó lo que había ocurrido delante de sus propios ojos.

 _Endimión. ¡Esa maldita de Sailor Moon se atrevió a matar a Endimión! Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con el Cristal de Plata? No… espera un momento… ella y Endimión fueron atravesados por la misma espada. ¡No, no, NO! ¡Maldita Sailor Moon! ¡Me las vas a pagar!_

Esencialmente, el sacrificio de Sailor Moon había brindado al Cristal de Plata un poder tal que le era imposible soportar. Y, sin embargo, Metalia no quería separarse de la gema, pues era lo que le estaba haciendo ganar la guerra contra las Sailor Senshi. _Puedo soportarlo. ¡Puedo soportarlo!_ Metalia siguió ejerciendo su poder sobre el mundo, haciendo que más ciudades en diversos países sufrieran los mismos efectos que en Tokio.

Sin embargo, Sailor Mercury sabía que Metalia estaba llegando a su límite. La oscuridad alrededor del Cristal de Plata se estaba disolviendo lentamente e imaginó que ella debía estar soportando un dolor indescriptible.

—Chicas —dijo Sailor Mercury, cerrando su computadora de bolsillo—. Miren eso. Metalia no puede aguantar el poder del Cristal de Plata. Puede que todavía tengamos la oportunidad de ganar esta batalla. Debemos llegar hasta donde está Sailor Moon.

Sailor Venus también se puso de pie con cierta dificultad.

—Sailor Mercury tiene razón —dijo, haciendo que Sailor Mars y Sailor Jupiter alzaran sus cabezas—. No podemos rendirnos mientras nos queden energías para pelear. ¡Vamos! ¡Debemos llegar hasta Sailor Moon!

Temblando de la cabeza a los pies, Sailor Mars y Sailor Jupiter también se pusieron de pie y, junto a Sailor Venus y Sailor Mercury, avanzaron hacia Sailor Moon, dando tumbos, a veces tropezando con el propio cansancio, pero siguieron adelante, animadas por el creciente halo de luz que estaba sobreponiéndose a la oscuridad.

Metalia ya no pudo tolerar la agonía que suponía contener tanto poder y soltó el Cristal de Plata, sintiendo un alivio inenarrable. De todas formas, había acumulado suficiente fuerza para arrasar con el mundo entero. Ya no importaba si tenía la gema o no. No había salvación alguna.

Sailor Moon vio que el Cristal de Plata flotaba delante de ella y lo tomó entre sus manos. De inmediato, sus brazos comenzaron a temblar violentamente y su cuerpo se llenó de un calor que iba creciendo dolorosamente. _¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me duele sostener el Cristal de Plata? ¿Será porque maté a Endimión? ¿Tendrá demasiado poder?_ Pronto, Sailor Moon sentía que cada poro de su piel exclamaba en agonía y temió que su cuerpo se derritiera si seguía sosteniendo el Cristal de Plata por más tiempo.

—¡Sailor Moon! —exclamó Sailor Venus con las fuerzas que le quedaban—. ¡No sueltes el Cristal de Plata, hagas lo que hagas!

—Chicas —dijo Sailor Moon débilmente, doblando las rodillas, como si estuviera sosteniendo el peso del mundo con sus manos—, ya… ya no puedo más. Es… demasiado… poder—. Sailor Moon soltó una carcajada triste—. No soy… tan fuerte… después de todo.

—Puede ser —dijo Sailor Mars, quien llegó primero al lado de Sailor Moon—, pero puedes estar segura que contarás conmigo y con las demás cada vez que nos necesites. Sola no eres gran cosa, pero con nosotras, ¡eres invencible!

Sailor Mars tomó a Sailor Moon por el hombro y ella notó que sostener el Cristal de Plata ya no suponía un dolor tan terrible. Después, fue el turno de Sailor Mercury poner su mano en el otro hombro de Sailor Moon.

—Nunca estarás sola, Sailor Moon —dijo Sailor Mercury—. No seríamos dignas de llamarnos tus amigas si alguna vez te abandonamos.

—No importa que no lo creas, pero debes ser fuerte, por todos nosotros —añadió Sailor Jupiter, tomando el hombro de Sailor Mercury mientras que Sailor Venus hacía lo propio con Sailor Mars.

—¡Adelante! —dijo Sailor Venus alegremente—. ¡Vence al enemigo y salva al mundo!

Con el apoyo de sus amigas, Sailor Moon ya no sentía el Cristal de Plata pesado. De hecho, podía sostenerlo sin problemas. Fue cuando la gema, de algún modo, se abrió. Todas pensaron que se había roto, pero Sailor Moon vio que solamente se había transformado. Ahora el Cristal de Plata tenía la forma de una flor.

Desgraciadamente, Metalia lo había visto todo y supo, con horror, que sus ambiciones estaba a punto de fracasar de forma monumental. Desesperada por una victoria definitiva, Metalia concentró todo su poder en el grupo de cinco guerreras que entre todas ellas sostenían el Cristal de Plata en su verdadera forma.

 _En este mismo momento van a morir._

Pero cuando Metalia iba a desatar toda su furia contra las Sailor Senshi, vio otra cosa que la dejó helada.

Sailor Moon había sufrido otra transformación. Ya no tenía el uniforme de Sailor Senshi que la caracterizaba, sino que un vestido blanco con bordes dorados. En su frente brillaba el símbolo de la familia real de la luna. _Maldición. ¡Es la princesa! ¡Esta es mi oportunidad! ¡Debo matarla cuanto antes!_

Al otro lado de la situación, la princesa miró hacia la oscuridad y supo lo que necesitaba hacer. Extendió los brazos hacia Metalia y un rayo plateado brotó del Cristal de Plata, encontrándose con el rayo negro de Metalia. Hubo un rato en el que no hubo un claro ganador en aquel juego del tira y afloja, durante el cual todo el cuerpo de la princesa Serena tembló, frunciendo el ceño y apretando los labios, sabiendo que sus amigas estaban allí para ayudarla.

Desafortunadamente para Metalia, el poder del Cristal de Plata era superior a sus fuerzas. El tira y afloja fue dando paso a un sostenido retroceso de su rayo oscuro, pese a que estaba usando todos los recursos de los que podía echar mano. Cuando su visión se llenó de luz plateada, supo que había subestimado groseramente la fuerza del Cristal de Plata y el dolor en su cuerpo etéreo quemaba como el infierno mismo. Podía sentir cómo su ser se disgregaba lentamente, al tiempo que era mortificada por el suplicio más abrumador que jamás hubo sentido antes de disolverse en la nada.

Después de la desaparición de Metalia, el cielo comenzó a aclararse lentamente, pero eso solamente hizo evidente la devastación, las muertes y el sufrimiento que Metalia había regado no solamente por Tokio, sino que por el resto del mundo. Aún había gritos, tanto de dolor como de angustia, gritos de personas llamándose entre sí y edificios que se caían a pedazos.

A la princesa Serena le dolía ver el precio de la victoria reflejado en la misma ciudad. No obstante, su cuerpo ya no podía sostenerse por sí mismo. Lo sentía como si estuviese hecho de arena mojada, pero tenía una tarea más que cumplir antes de que el cansancio finalmente la venciera.

Se inclinó con mucha dificultad sobre el cuerpo del príncipe y extendió la mano que sostenía el Cristal de Plata sobre su pecho.

 _Por favor, Cristal de Plata, devuélveme a mi Endimión. Él no merecía morir por mí o por nadie. Dame algo de tu poder para corregir mi error._

La flor de cristal brilló una última vez antes de convertirse en piedra, pero bastó para que Endimión abriera los ojos y viese a su princesa devolverle la mirada con lágrimas de alegría. Se sentó sobre el pavimento destrozado al tiempo que la princesa ya no pudo contra el cansancio y se desplomó, inconsciente sobre el suelo. Las demás Sailor Senshi también estaban hechas polvo y colapsaron una a una, en el momento en que los Generales se ponían de pie con dificultad.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Endimión, mirando a su alrededor.

—Estabas bajo el influjo de Metalia —dijo Kunzite, bajando un poco la cabeza—, y nosotros acudimos como tontos a protegerte, sabiendo lo que te había ocurrido. Y ellas —añadió, mirando a las Sailor Senshi— pagaron el precio.

—Lamentamos haber puesto nuestra misión antes que a ellas —dijo Nephrite, acercándose a Sailor Jupiter y tomándola en brazos—. Tenían razón sobre ti.

—Al menos Metalia ya no puede destruir nada —añadió Jadeite, imitando a Nephrite y cargando con Sailor Mars, mientras que Zoisite hacía lo propio con Sailor Mercury—. Les debemos todo a las Sailor Senshi.

Kunzite tomó en brazos a Sailor Venus, mirando los edificios derrumbados y escuchando las sirenas de las ambulancias y los bomberos, preguntándose si pudo haber salvado más vidas si no hubiese puesto su misión por encima de las circunstancias. Por otra parte, Endimión cargaba con la princesa, quien había vuelto a ser Sailor Moon, pensando en la enorme laguna mental que tenía dentro de su cabeza. No recordaba nada sobre haber sido poseído por Beryl y Metalia. Pero sabía que esos asuntos debían esperar. El asunto más urgente era hacer que Sailor Moon y sus amigas descansaran apropiadamente y, si era posible, reanudar la relación que había entre ellos, rota hace mucho tiempo por el ser que acababa de ser derrotado.

Washington, 21 de febrero de 1992, 10:15a.m.

—Le tengo buenas noticias —dijo el profesor Tomoe a un expectante Herbert Dixon, quien tenía ojeras por haber pasado la noche anterior en vela—. He conseguido aislar la causa del problema. Era, en efecto, una consecuencia de la transferencia imperfecta de las conciencias de Sailor Galaxia y la reina Serenity. La terconalina no es el mejor agente para el procedimiento pero, para ser justos con mis padres, era lo mejor que se podía hacer en ese tiempo. ¿Todavía tiene los cuerpos?

—El de la reina Serenity lo conservo en hielo. Sailor Galaxia está en animación suspendida.

—Bien. Necesito una muestra de cerebro de ambas.

Los ayudantes del profesor Tomoe procedieron a acatar sus instrucciones. La tarea no habría resultado en absoluto fácil de no ser por la tecnología que Herbert Dixon poseía. Usando un taladro láser para perforar el cráneo y escalpelos cerámicos, la obtención de muestras no tomó más de quince minutos.

—Por favor, tiéndase sobre la cama y exponga el brazo izquierdo —indicó el profesor Tomoe y Herbert obedeció sin cuestionamientos—. Lo que haré es disolver los tejidos con ácido y mezclar el contenido con 3-terbutalina clorhidrato. Se lo inyectaré vía intravenosa. Debería tener efecto dentro de cuarenta minutos.

La inyección no fue para nada placentera. Por momentos, Herbert sintió que le estaban inyectando ácido sulfúrico en sus venas, pero afortunadamente, la sensación solamente duró unos dos minutos.

—La 3-terbutalina clorhidrato es una versión mejorada de la terconalina —explicó el profesor Tomoe, maniobrando su cronómetro para medir el tiempo que tomaba el químico en hacer efecto—. Corregirá las imperfecciones gracias a los marcadores genéticos que mezclé con el principio activo. Lo que espero es que expulse el material genético defectuoso a través del vómito. Si lo hace, por favor, hágalo en el matraz que voy a poner junto a usted.

Herbert estuvo esperando cuarenta y tres minutos, de acuerdo con el cronómetro del profesor Tomoe, cuando sintió que se le revolvía el estómago por ninguna razón en particular. No reprimió el líquido que ascendía por su esófago y vomitó en el matraz, justo cuando un equipo de seis hombres acarreaba lo que parecía un sarcófago de metal. Herbert tosió y uno de los asistentes del profesor Tomoe le tendió un vaso con agua.

—Le evaluaremos por las próximas cuarenta y ocho horas —dijo el profesor Tomoe—. Si no escucha voces o ve imágenes en su cabeza, significa que el procedimiento tuvo éxito.

—Estupendo —dijo Herbert, sintiéndose mucho mejor que antes—. Veo que el paquete especial ha llegado. Justo a tiempo.

Herbert se puso de pie y se dirigió al sarcófago de metal. Pasó un dedo lentamente por su superficie y se detuvo en uno de los extremos, mirando a través de la rendija protegida por plexiglás. Compuso una sonrisa.

—Profesor Tomoe, tengo una pregunta para usted.

—Soy todo oídos.

—¿Qué pasaría si le inyecto el vómito por vía intravenosa a otra persona?

—El vómito viene con trazas de 3-terbutalina clorhidrato y material genético del huésped —repuso el profesor Tomoe—. Si inyecta el residuo en una persona, implantará las conciencias involucradas con mínimas probabilidades de tener efectos secundarios, claro que no será consciente como usted de la presencia de otras conciencias. Formará parte de su instinto, o al menos esa es mi hipótesis.

Herbert hizo aún más amplia su sonrisa. Acababa de encontrar un muy buen uso al vómito que había escupido hace unos minutos atrás, ahora que sabía que las Sailor Senshi habían derrotado al mal que se cernía sobre Tokio.

 _Sailor Senshi, su hora ha llegado_ se dijo Herbert, mirando detenidamente al sarcófago de metal, bien al tanto de quién yacía bajo éste.


	19. El contacto misterioso

XVIII  
El contacto misterioso

Londres, 23 de enero de 2000, 10:56p.m.

Estaba a una cuadra de Kensington Gardens y mi corazón comenzó a impacientarse a causa de la expectación y, por supuesto, de los nervios. Las sirenas de los vehículos de policía se antojaban demasiado cercanas para mi gusto, pero puede ser que la adrenalina me estuviera jugando malas pasadas, honestamente no lo supe con certeza. A cada momento las palabras de esa nota desfilaban por mi cabeza en un bucle sin fin.

Cuando tuve a la vista la enorme área verde, les juro que se me vino el mundo encima. ¿Cómo diablos iba a esperar encontrar a quienquiera que fuese el autor —o la autora— de esa nota? Era como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Por un minuto completo dudé de la sanidad de lo que me había propuesto, aparte que la policía seguramente estaría haciendo circular fotografías de mi cara por toda la maldita ciudad. Consulté mi reloj. Eran las once con cincuenta y siete minutos. No había tiempo para pensar mucho. Tragando saliva y sintiéndome estúpido, crucé la calle y me interné en Kensington Gardens como quien entra en una jungla inexplorada.

A los diez pasos tuve una extraña sensación en la nuca, de esas cuando uno cree que lo están siguiendo. No obstante, no miré atrás, en caso que todo el asunto fuese una trampa y el juego se acabara en menos tiempo del que le tomaría a alguien decir "pero". Seguí caminando por los senderos, a un paso que esperaba no levantara sospechas.

—¿Sabe? Para ser un reportero, es demasiado precavido.

Apenas escuché las palabras, giré mi cabeza con tal velocidad que los músculos de mi cuello hicieron un sonido no muy agradable que digamos. Había una figura frente a mí, aunque los detalles estaban convenientemente cubiertos por las sombras. Lo único que pude sacar en limpio era que ese tipo no era un tipo en absoluto, tal como había intuido cuando leí la nota.

—¿Tú eres N.G?

—La única —dijo la mujer con un pequeño tinte de arrogancia—. Señor Burns, seguramente debe estar preguntándose por qué le escribí esa nota.

Mi respuesta pudo haber sido sarcástica, pues era la pregunta que me había estado haciendo desde que leí la nota, pero juzgué que aquel no era el momento para comportarse como un adolescente.

—Ilumíneme.

—Le escribí esa nota porque solidarizo con usted en que no tuvo nada que ver con la muerte de James.

—¡Por supuesto que no tuve nada que ver con eso! —exploté, apenas dando crédito a que alguien se tomara la molestia de sacarme de mi departamento solamente para decirme lo que ya sabía.

—Y además porque quiero ayudarle con su reportaje. Pienso que va por el camino correcto.

Esta vez me permití ser lo más objetivo posible con esto. Estaba de acuerdo en que una mano extra para mi investigación era algo que yo agradecía mucho, pero también estaba bien consciente de los riesgos. ¿Por qué hablo de riesgos? Pues, para empezar, no conocía a esa mujer. En segundo lugar, ¿quién me podría asegurar que tenía la real intención de ayudar y no que trabajara para las mismas personas que asesinaron a James? Tal vez estaba pecando de paranoico, pero la confianza se debía ganar.

—¿Ayudarme? —dije evasivamente—. ¿Y cómo sabía que la policía me busca por el asesinato de James?

—Eso no es realmente tan complicado —dijo la mujer, acercándose de a poco, de modo que la luz fuese mostrando más rasgos de su persona—. Vi las noticias en el momento oportuno y me dirigí a su departamento para ponerle sobre aviso.

—¿Y cómo sabe dónde vivo?

La mujer soltó una carcajada suave.

—Esa pregunta solamente realza lo bien que hice mi trabajo.

Ante las palabras de la desconocida, fruncí el ceño.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—A que le he estado siguiendo desde que estuvo investigando las malformaciones genéticas en Kent —respondió la mujer, finalmente revelando su cara. Me sorprendió lo joven que era aquella muchacha. No debía tener más de veintitrés, tenía la estatura de una modelo de ropa costosa, el cabello y los ojos de una. Después de todo, una mujer alta, de cabello color canela y ojos verdes no era algo que se veía todos los días.

—¿Y qué captó su interés?

—El hecho que podríamos estar investigando la misma cosa —dijo la mujer, sacando un trozo de periódico y tendiéndomelo como si fuese un pañuelo. Lo extendí y, cuando vi la primera plana, una oleada de sorpresa me atenazó.

—Pero esto… es…

—Sí, señor Burns —dijo la mujer, sonriendo—. El acelerador de partículas.

No pude decir nada por un minuto completo. ¿Cómo podría, ahora que sabía que yo no era el único tras la historia? ¿Acaso esa mujer era una reportera también? Algo me decía que no lo era. Pero, si ella también estaba interesada en el acelerador de partículas, tendría que saber lo demás.

—Entonces, ¿sabe lo que se debió hacer para financiar el proyecto?

Para mi sorpresa, ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, señor Burns, pero sí he encontrado otras cosas.

—¿Otras cosas?

—Sí, cosas que no debieron detener su investigación en Kent.

Recuerdo que en esa ocasión asumí que las malformaciones genéticas no se debían al funcionamiento de un reactor nuclear en las cercanías de Kent, sino que a otras razones que en su momento tildé de aleatorias. La curiosidad estaba ejerciendo su peso sobre mí, pesando más que mi sentido común y mi cautela. Trataba de decirme que esa chica aún no se había ganado mi confianza, que bien podía ser una trampa del enemigo para silenciarme de una vez por todas, pero todos sabemos que la curiosidad es lo que nos hace crecer como seres humanos… aparte del asunto con el gato. Cedí.

—¿Qué cosas encontró?

—No qué cosas —repuso la mujer, revolviendo sus bolsillos—, sino qué cosa. En singular.

Ella finalmente extrajo de sus bolsillos un par de fotografías. Como un gesto de buena fe, me las entregó para que yo pudiera verlas. Las examiné meticulosamente, como lo haría cualquier reportero gráfico, buscando alguna señal de que pudieran ser falsificaciones, pero no hallé nada raro con ellas. No obstante, lo que más me impactó fue el mismo contenido de las fotografías… y la forma en que pareció ser tomada… desde el aire.

—¿Cómo obtuvo estas fotografías? Un avión no podría hacer un vuelo rasante solamente para eso.

—Usé un dron —dijo la mujer con simpleza—. Manejado por control remoto, con una cámara adosada a su fuselaje. Cualquier otro método habría sido demasiado notorio y alguien habría sospechado.

—¿Y qué hacen esas tuberías allí?

—Oficialmente, son conductos para las aguas servidas —dijo la mujer, tomando las fotografías y devolviéndolas a su bolsillo—, pero, sabiendo que usted andaba tras malformaciones genéticas y su presunción de que podría deberse a radiación nuclear, equipé el dron con un contador Geiger y… adivine qué.

—¿Las lecturas se dispararon?

—Precisamente. Hay mucha radiación allí, pero tuve que volar el dron a una altura mínima para que pudiera captarla. No sé lo que serán esas tuberías, pero mi mejor apuesta es que son ductos de evacuación de residuos radiactivos.

—Y si lo fuesen, entonces debe haber un reactor cerca.

—Es justo lo que pensé, pero no se ve ninguna estructura que se parezca remotamente a un reactor nuclear. Pienso que éste debe encontrarse bajo tierra. Es la única explicación.

Esto último me dejó pensando. El Primer Ministro había declarado públicamente que se iba a emplear energía nuclear para hacer funcionar el acelerador de partículas. Entonces, ¿para qué diablos construir un reactor bajo tierra? ¿Para esconder la fuente de las malformaciones? Era lo más probable, pero esto también carecía de sentido. El acelerador de partículas era un proyecto gigantesco y todo el mundo sabía sobre él y cómo iba a funcionar. Lo más razonable era disponer los residuos radiactivos de una forma segura para el ambiente y para la humanidad, cosa que se hacía en la actualidad con proyectos mucho menores. ¿Por qué en esta ocasión era diferente? ¿Habría más casos como éste en otras partes del mundo?

—Necesito ir a Kent nuevamente —dije, sabiendo que si lograba resolver ese misterio, entonces podría obtener alguna respuesta sobre lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo con el proyecto del acelerador de partículas.

—Entonces yo voy con usted —dijo la mujer. Inmediatamente mis sentidos se pusieron en alerta.

—No confío en usted —dije, tratando de no sonar desagradecido por la información que me había mostrado—. Mire, agradezco que haya compartido estos datos conmigo, pero apenas la conozco y no sé con qué motivos hizo lo que hizo. Antes de todo, debería mostrarme alguna muestra de que puedo confiar en usted, de lo contrario, este será el hasta nunca.

Listo. Lo dije. Con todas sus letras. Traté de usar un tono de voz neutro para que ella no pensara que soy un reportero paranoico que no confía en nadie, o que intentaba sacármela de encima lo antes posible. No obstante, no obtuve una respuesta de ella, porque las sirenas de la policía se escucharon en todas partes. Con horror, me di cuenta que había pasado demasiado tiempo hablando con aquella desconocida. ¿Lo habría hecho a propósito? ¿Sería ella una agente encubierta? Quizás todas esas fotografías realmente eran falsas, diseñadas solamente para captar mi interés, para luego atraparme, tal como lo hacían las plantas carnívoras con los insectos.

—¿Quiere una muestra de que puede confiar en mí? —dijo la mujer en un tono inusualmente severo—. Pues sígame, porque vamos a escapar de la policía.

—¿Y cómo diablos vamos a hacer eso? ¡Estamos rodeados!

—Entonces asumo que jamás ha estado en Kensington Gardens —dijo ella, lo que consiguió desconcertarme—. No escogí este lugar porque fuese el más bonito. Por favor, sígame. No tenemos toda la noche.

Encogiéndome de hombros, más que nada porque no sabía qué aportar, asentí con la cabeza y ella me guió al trote por unos recovecos que jamás había visto en mi vida, y eso que soy inglés, y Kensington Gardens es uno de los lugares icónicos de Londres. Sintiéndome estúpido, seguí a la mujer por senderos flanqueados por árboles, dándome la sensación que estuviera cruzando un bosque en lugar de un parque citadino. Sin embargo, las malditas sirenas seguían acercándose desde todas las direcciones. ¿Acaso las condenadas patrullas habían entrado al parque? Estuve a punto de protestar cuando la mujer me tomó del brazo y me condujo por una arboleda, en cuyo final se podían atisbar las luces de la ciudad. No se veían coches patrulla ni luces estroboscópicas.

—No se alegre todavía, señor Burns —dijo la mujer entre jadeos—. Es posible que debamos enfrentar a algunos policías.

Mi corazón estuvo a punto de fallar otra vez. ¿Enfrentar a algunos policías? Aquella era una frase cuando menos suicida, y más cuando me percaté que ella no llevaba ninguna clase de arma encima. Me pregunté por segunda vez en la noche si esa mujer era una agente encubierta de la policía, pues si lo era, estaba haciendo una actuación del demonio.

Cuando ambos llegamos al final de la arboleda, vimos dos coches patrulla que se acercaban como bólidos hacia nuestra posición. Ambos vehículos derraparon sobre el pavimento, haciendo chillar los neumáticos y, en el momento que se detuvieron ambos coches, las puertas se abrieron y ocho policías salieron con armas en ristre. Nos apuntaban directamente a nuestras cabezas y se acercaban lentamente. Uno de ellos llevaba un par de esposas.

—¡Quédense donde están y pongan las manos detrás de sus cabezas! ¡Ahora!

No podía creer que había caído en la trampa. Miré de reojo a la mujer y noté que lucía inusualmente tranquila mientras obedecía las instrucciones del policía. Yo hice lo mismo, más que nada porque no tenía alternativa. Jamás pensé que mi carrera como periodista iba a acabar de este modo, apresado por la policía, con la ayuda de la agente más atractiva que jamás había visto en toda mi vida. No quería ni imaginar lo que iba a pasar después, mientras veía al policía extender las esposas y colocármelas en mis muñecas.

—Señor Jeremy Burns —anunció el policía, aunque ya sabía qué iba a decir—, usted está arrestado por asesinato en primer grado. Tiene el derecho de guardar silencio. Si renuncia a ese derecho, todo lo que diga podrá ser usado en su contra en la corte…

Pero el policía no pudo continuar con su perorata, porque un golpe seco le había distraído. Cuando giré la cabeza para ver qué había ocurrido, divisé a dos policías en el suelo, inconscientes. Luego, pude ver a la mujer, pero no estaba esposada en absoluto y tampoco parecía tener alguna herida. El policía que me había esposado desenfundó su arma, pero inmediatamente supe que era demasiado tarde. La mujer, mostrando una agilidad digna de una atleta olímpica, se arrojó al suelo, rodando por éste hacia delante y poniéndose de pie justo delante del policía. A continuación, tomó el arma, le dislocó la muñeca y le hizo una llave para emplearlo como escudo humano de ser necesario. Todo eso ocurrió en menos de cuatro segundos.

—¡Aléjense, o su colega se llenará de agujeros! —gritó la mujer, y los policías restantes bajaron sus armas y dieron pasos lentos lejos del rehén. Luego, desvió su mirada hacia mi cara—. ¡Corra!

Yo, en mi estupefacción, no respondí de inmediato, todavía alucinando con la precisión y la fuerza que esa mujer había empleado para dar la vuelta a la tortilla. Luego, me percaté que mis nervios estaban sobrecargados y que no habría podido responder de todos modos.

—¡Aléjese de este lugar! —insistió ella, esta vez con más fuerza, y al fin pude espabilar. Corrí, con las esposas puestas, alejándome de la mujer y los policías. Ya había tenido suficiente con las carreras a pie, pero seguí adelante, aunque mis pulmones ardieran a causa del esfuerzo. No pasaron más de treinta segundos cuando ella me alcanzó. No dijo nada, sin embargo. Me tomó del codo y me guió por una calle secundaria, donde había un deportivo de lujo estacionado junto a una casa de aspecto ruinoso, por lo que asumí que tan costoso vehículo era de ella.

Había asumido mal.

Detrás del deportivo había un sedán indistinguible de los miles de sedanes del mismo tipo que debían rondar Londres en ese momento. No pude evitar sentirme decepcionado cuando ella extrajo las llaves y abrió la puerta del conductor. Cuando me senté en el asiento del copiloto, noté que el interior tampoco era gran cosa. No había indicios de personalización, ni siquiera un maldito aromatizante de automóvil.

—¿Creyó que el deportivo era mío? —preguntó la mujer, notando que yo miraba el interior del vehículo con poca curiosidad.

—Ahora sé que no.

—Pero el deportivo sí es mío —dijo la mujer y la miré con incredulidad—. Lo que pasa es que no es un buen vehículo para pasar desapercibido. Por eso también tenía este sedán junto con el otro. Escogí el vehículo más común con el color más común. Tampoco lo personalicé de ninguna forma, pues la policía se fija en esos detalles también.

—¿Y por qué rayos tenías el deportivo allí? Cualquiera podría robártelo.

—Es muy difícil robar un vehículo sin un volante, ¿no crees?

Ella me indicó el asiento trasero y vi un volante desmontable sobre éste. La miré con desconcierto. Me pregunté quién diablos era esa mujer realmente. Porque alguien que poseía un vehículo con volante desmontable y que, más encima, era experta en artes marciales mixtas, no se encontraba todos los días.

La mujer encendió el motor y condujo por las calles de Londres como si no estuviera siendo buscada por la policía. Al principio esa actitud me causó un retortijón de tripas, pero luego me di cuenta que actuar de ese modo era la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado. La policía buscaba gente que actuase de manera sospechosa, y esa mujer se estaba comportando como si no tuviera nada que ocultar. Sin embargo, sabía que la policía estaba armando un perímetro lo más amplio posible para controlar y bloquear todas las salidas posibles de la ciudad. Me pregunté cómo diablos íbamos a burlar el bloqueo policial.

Sin embargo, parecía ser que la mujer no tenía ninguna intención de salir de la ciudad, pues parecía conducir en círculos, muy discretamente claro estaba.

—¿Quién eres? —pregunté de improviso, dando voz a mis preocupaciones.

La mujer no respondió por un buen rato. Quizás estaba decidiendo cuánto revelar, por lo que asumí que debía ser alguien que trabajaba para alguna agencia de inteligencia. Mientras me hacía un escenario de por qué una agencia de inteligencia estaba investigando el acelerador de partículas, ella habló.

—Las iniciales N.G quieren decir Nicole Grey (8) —dijo ella, sin apartar los ojos del volante—. Estuve un tiempo trabajando como guardaespaldas de una princesa en un reino lejano, pero decidí renunciar porque… bueno… no era el trabajo para mí. Y, en cuanto a mi presencia aquí, digamos que quiero aportar mi grano de arena mientras encuentro mi verdadera vocación.

Por un momento, lucí conforme con su explicación, pero luego caí en la cuenta que Nicole me estaba ocultando algo, a juzgar por la forma en que había dicho ciertas cosas. Me pregunté cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones y qué ganaba ella con ayudarme. Pero, por mientras, decidí aceptar su ayuda, pues la necesitaba para desvelar qué había detrás del misterio del reactor nuclear de Kent.

* * *

(8) Ella es la reencarnación de la Nicole Grey que aparece en el capítulo 6 de "Lo que hay detrás de la cortina". Pronto se revelará cuál es su propósito en la historia.

 **Nota del Autor:** Para quienes podrían estar un poco confundidos con el seudónimo que aparece como el autor de esta historia, descuiden, porque sigo siendo el mismo. Es solo que me puse un "apellido" por decirlo de algún modo. Decidí agregarme el apellido Ackerman por una waifu que tengo en el fandom de Attack on Titan (léase Mikasa). xD


	20. La Vanguardia de Ares y otros asuntos

XIX  
La Vanguardia de Ares y otros asuntos

Madrid, 23 de febrero de 1992, 06:47p.m.

Manuel Escudero abrió los ojos, pero el ambiente era el mismo desde que aquellos hombres decidieran secuestrarlo a plena luz del día. Estaba sentado sobre una silla de metal, austera y fría, aunque esto último se podía atribuir al hecho que estaba desnudo. Sus manos y pies seguían atados. Había pasado tanto tiempo así que había tenido que convivir con el adormecimiento de sus extremidades desde el día uno de su secuestro. Claro que no había estado solo todo ese tiempo.

A veces alguien con el rostro cubierto venía con un balde de agua y se lo arrojaba sin ninguna contemplación. Otras, alguien le hacía preguntas sobre su posición en la Comisión Internacional por la Paz, cuáles eran sus intenciones y, en algunas ocasiones, hasta le ofrecían dinero para que desistiera de sus políticas y ordenara el cese definitivo de las actividades del CIP. Por supuesto, Manuel había declinado todas aquellas ofertas. No iba a permitir que un ejército clandestino arruinara todo lo que había conseguido desde la muerte de Sailor Silver Moon, aunque eso le costase la poca dignidad que le iba restando.

Al otro lado de la situación, los soldados encargados de la tortura se estaban quedando sin opciones. Al parecer, Manuel Escudero era un hueso duro de roer.

—Podríamos aplicarle hierros candentes —dijo un operativo a modo de sugerencia.

—O bañarlo en ácido muriático —añadió otro.

—No seas imbécil, Cerberus —replicó el primer operativo, cuyo nombre clave era Minotaur a causa de su enorme tamaño—. Lo matarás antes de conseguir algo.

—No me refiero a que lo sumerjamos en ácido —dijo Cerberus, contrariado—. Con una rociada bastará.

—Oh, bueno, en ese caso es una buena sugerencia.

—Cerberus, Minotaur, repórtense en el Cubil de inmediato —atronó una voz grave por el altavoz en el techo—. Medusa quiere una actualización con respecto al objetivo.

Ambos operativos lucían contrariados. Encogiéndose de hombros, Cerberus y Minotaur salieron de la sala en la que tenían captivo a Manuel Escudero y enfilaron sus pasos hacia el Cubil, el área central de la base satélite de la Vanguardia de Ares, ubicada en las afueras de Madrid, cien metros bajo tierra. Por fortuna, los corredores comunicaban diferentes áreas de forma directa, sin recovecos ni vueltas raras. Al parecer, quien había construido la base tenía una predilección especial por la eficiencia.

Cerberus y Minotaur llegaron al Cubil y ambos tragaron saliva. Medusa era el comandante supremo de la Vanguardia de Ares y había venido personalmente a supervisar las tareas de tortura de Manuel Escudero. Ninguno de los dos sabía por qué a Medusa le interesaba mucho el presidente del CIP, pero sí tenían claro que si Medusa estaba supervisando la operación, entonces debía ser algo de carácter crucial.

—Cerberus, Minotaur —dijo una silueta femenina, convenientemente oculta por las sombras, sin ningún tipo de preámbulos—. ¿El objetivo ha escupido algo relevante?

Ambos operativos dudaron por un par de segundos antes de responder.

—Nada —repuso Cerberus con un ligero temblor en la voz—. El objetivo ha probado ser resistente a la tortura. Justamente en este momento estábamos ponderando opciones más agresivas.

—Bah, hombres —dijo Medusa en voz baja, pero llena de amenaza—. Siempre haciendo las cosas por fuerza bruta. Han estado más de una semana torturándolo y no han conseguido ni mierda.

—Lo… lo lamentamos —balbuceó Minotaur, quien era bastante dócil para ser alguien tan grande.

Medusa suspiró.

—Ni modo. Tendré que ensuciarme las manos… una vez más. —Medusa miró con desdén a Cerberus y Minotaur, y dirigió sus pasos hacia el sector penitenciario, donde encerraban a personas secuestradas u operativos que hubiesen quebrantado las reglas o desertado de la organización—. ¡Prometheus! ¡Dales un escarmiento a esos dos para que la piensen dos veces antes de hacer mal el trabajo!

Prometheus no era tan alto como Minotaur, pero no por nada Medusa lo había elegido como uno de sus tres lugartenientes. Era tal el respeto que sentía cada operativo por ese hombre que ni Cerberus ni Minotaur protestaron cuando él se los llevó a una habitación lateral, donde recibirían un castigo ejemplar.

Mientras tanto, Medusa había llegado a la celda donde Manuel Escudero había sido encerrado Abrió la reja lenta y deliberadamente y ordenó a uno de los carceleros a que la cerrara. Medusa podía tener el físico de una mujer, pero no por eso lucía débil. A sus cuarenta y nueve años, era sorprendente lo joven que lucía.

—Manuel Escudero —dijo Medusa, accionando un interruptor, lo que hizo que la celda se iluminara con una molesta luz amarillenta—, presidente de la Comisión Internacional por la Paz… Primer Ministro de España. Un placer conocerlo al fin.

—No podrás hacerme hablar, arpía del demonio —espetó Manuel con voz seca. Al parecer, haber crecido durante el régimen de Francisco Franco le había otorgado un carácter más duro que muchos de sus pares.

—Oh, lo dices porque no me conoces —dijo Medusa, acercándose a él. Manuel notó que no llevaba ningún instrumento de tortura con ella y su confianza creció un poco—. Puede que no lo hayas notado, pero no necesito ningún artefacto para causarte un dolor inolvidable.

—Ponme a prueba entonces —repuso Manuel, mirando a Medusa con ojos fulgurantes—. Puedo hacer esto todo el día.

—No después de lo que te haré —dijo Medusa con calma, paseando en círculos alrededor de Manuel—. Apuesto a que no sabes cuál es el peor dolor que puede sufrir un ser humano.

—Por favor —dijo Manuel con una carcajada sarcástica—. Todos sabemos eso. No tengo familiares a los que puedas amenazar, no tengo pareja a la que puedas usar como palanca. Lo único que puedes hacer es lastimar mi cuerpo. Y, si me matas, me convertirás en un mártir y nuestra causa crecerá a tal punto que no habrá lugares para la agresión en ninguna parte del mundo. Lo mires como lo mires, has perdido. Lo único que te queda es tragarte tu frustración.

Medusa se quedó un momento en silencio antes de soltar una carcajada desprovista de emoción o alegría.

—Me alegra darme cuenta que has fallado miserablemente en darme una respuesta sensata —dijo Medusa, deteniéndose delante de Manuel—. No. No voy a amenazar a tus seres queridos o causarte dolor físico. Lo que voy a hacerte no requiere armas, hierros candentes o ácido muriático. ¿Sabes? Creo que leí uno de tus discursos hace unos meses atrás. Recuerdo que se trataba sobre los derechos de las mujeres. Las defendías con pasión, diciendo que no eran objetos sexuales, que eran personas y que eran capaces de valerse por sí mismas. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

Manuel recordaba ese discurso, pero no le iba a dar el placer a su captora de responder.

—Voy a asumir que es verdad —dijo Medusa en un tono ligero, discordante con el ambiente de la celda—. También sé que cuando algo está en entredicho, la gente tenderá a dudar sobre ese algo. Pasa todo el tiempo en política. Usted, mejor que muchas personas, debería saberlo, ¿no cree?

Manuel permaneció en silencio. Era cierto que la política era un juego sucio, pero él siempre había tratado de mantenerse a distancia de las triquiñuelas, sabiendo que tenía un rol más importante que el de presidir el parlamento. Se preguntó adónde quería llegar esa mujer con sus palabras.

—Pues, como ve, señor Escudero, todo en el mundo pasa por las apariencias —continuó Medusa con tranquilidad, como si estuviera tomándose un té con su prisionero en alguna cafetería parisina—. Ya verá que, después de que me ocupe de usted, nadie en este mundo lo verá con los mismos ojos. Su causa se evaporará y la humanidad pasará a manos de gente más capaz que usted de encaminarlo en la dirección correcta.

—¿Y cuál es esa dirección? —preguntó Manuel, mostrando algo de miedo en sus ojos.

—¿Sabe? Esta organización no se llama "Vanguardia de Ares" porque suene bonito —dijo Medusa con una sonrisa siniestra antes de ordenar la apertura de la celda, dar media vuelta y salir del recinto. Cuando la reja se cerró, ella volvió a encarar a Manuel entre los barrotes, no sin antes consultar su reloj de pulsera—. Le quedan dos horas antes que su causa comience a desmoronarse como un castillo de naipes. Le sugiero que aprecie el tiempo que le queda.

Y Medusa desapareció de la vista de Manuel, sus palabras colgando como un yunque sobre él. No pudo evitarlo. Tragó saliva, imaginando qué clase de horror desataría la Vanguardia de Ares para asegurarse que la causa de la paz jamás llegase a buen puerto.

Washington, 23 de enero de 1992, 11:14p.m.

El contenedor había sido puesto en el lugar que correspondía. Herbert Dixon lucía complacido, pues todo estaba discurriendo de la forma en que había esperado. Lo único que faltaba era un segundo paquete, pero ya había sido informado que éste venía en camino. De hecho, acababa de aterrizar en el aeropuerto y se dirigía a su base por tierra, bajo una fuerte escolta militar.

—Herbert —llamó una voz detrás de él. Giró sobre sus talones y se encontró cara a cara con el profesor Tomoe. Le extrañó verlo tan preocupado, a juzgar por los ojos dilatados y la forma en que comprimía y relajaba sus manos.

—¿Le ocurre algo, profesor?

—Se trata de Hotaru —dijo el profesor Tomoe con una urgencia que solamente hizo evidente su desesperación—. Hace unas horas, ella estaba bien, pero ahora… no responde. Cayó inconsciente de improviso. Tiene mucha fiebre y su condición se está deteriorando rápido. Temo lo peor. ¡No quiero perder a mi hija, Herbert!

—¿Dónde está?

—La traje a este complejo —repuso el profesor Tomoe como si temiera una reprimenda por parte de Herbert, pero él no dijo nada—. Espero que no sea un problema para usted.

—¿Y por qué no la llevó a un hospital?

—Porque aquí está la tecnología más avanzada —dijo el profesor Tomoe, un poco más tranquilo al ver que Herbert no se había enojado—. Pensé que aquí podría hallar una cura a su condición más rápido. Además, yo tendría más herramientas para tratarla.

Herbert se quedó en silencio por un momento para pensar en la decisión que había tomado el profesor Tomoe. Era cierto que habría sido más apropiado llevar a Hotaru a un hospital, pero Herbert ya había prometido que ayudaría al profesor en lo que pudiera. Necesitaba de su inteligencia, pues debía preparar las etapas finales de su plan para el mundo.

—Has tomado la decisión correcta —dijo Herbert, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa al profesor, quien mostró una expresión de profundo alivio—. Haré que trasladen a Hotaru a la bahía médica. Hay de todo allí para estabilizarla y, espero, encontrar una cura. Haga lo que sea necesario por su hija, profesor.

—Gracias, Herbert —dijo el profesor Tomoe, quien sonó realmente agradecido—. Lo haré.

Mientras miraba al profesor dirigirse a la bahía médica, Herbert juzgó que había obrado de la forma correcta. Después de todo, el profesor Tomoe había curado de forma definitiva sus dolores de cabeza. Ya no escuchaba voces ni veía imágenes en su mente, lo que siempre era algo positivo. Lo único que estaría haciendo era devolverle el favor.

—Señor —dijo la voz de Hawkins a través del altavoz—, está ocurriendo algo que definitivamente le va a interesar.

Herbert espabiló y enfiló sus pasos hacia la sala de monitoreo de la base. Encontró a Hawkins pegado a una de las pantallas de su consola de vigilancia. Aquello le causó extrañeza.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Usted sabe que tenemos acceso a todos los datos que generan los organismos militares del país.

—Sí —dijo Herbert, cruzándose de brazos—, un pequeño regalo de Richard Helms antes de irse al infierno.

—Bueno, estas imágenes son de NORAD —dijo Hawkins, quien lucía perplejo—. ¿Nota la figura con forma de estrella, esa con la firma térmica más intensa?

—La veo. ¿Qué diablos es?

—Según el Secretario de Defensa, es una nave extraterrestre —dijo Hawkins, reclinándose hacia atrás—, pero fíjese en la forma en que los gradientes térmicos se distorsionan levemente alrededor de la figura.

Herbert se acercó a la pantalla, solamente para darse cuenta que Hawkins tenía razón. Había una ligera deformación en las señales infrarrojas, como si el objeto fuese observado a través de una lupa.

—Tienes razón —dijo Herbert, frunciendo el ceño—, aunque fácilmente puede tratarse de una distorsión óptica del instrumento que captó la imagen. Además, hay que tener en cuenta que la atmósfera también refracta la luz, sobre todo en el espectro infrarrojo.

—Señor, con todo respeto, no creo que sea la atmósfera lo que causó la deformación.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Señor, llevo más de diez años trabajando como analista de imágenes y créame cuando le digo que este fenómeno no es natural. Si usted se da cuenta, la distorsión ocurre solamente en la silueta de la nave, lo que sea que es. Si fuese como usted dice, la distorsión debería ser más generalizada, pero no es el caso.

—¿Entonces qué crees que puede ser?

—Señor, solamente soy un analista de imágenes —dijo Hawkins humildemente—. Lo que sea que está pasando allá arriba se encuentra más allá de mis conocimientos. Tal vez usted pueda entender mejor el fenómeno.

Herbert se percató que Hawkins tenía razón. Maldiciéndose a sí mismo, Herbert miró con más detenimiento la imagen, enfocándose en la distorsión de la luz infrarroja. Solamente había una cosa allá afuera que podía obrar ese efecto en algo que viajaba a trescientos mil kilómetros por segundo.

—Gravedad —dijo Herbert. Hawkins lo miró con cierto desconcierto.

—¿Perdón?

—Lo había visto desde el ángulo incorrecto. Lo que estamos viendo no es un efecto óptico. Es un fenómeno gravitatorio.

—¿Gravitatorio?

—La luz es distorsionada por la gravedad —dijo Herbert, alejándose de la pantalla y paseándose de un lado a otro—. La gravedad está relacionada con la masa de un objeto. Si esa cosa es una nave, y lo más probable es que lo sea, entonces tiene la capacidad de alterar su masa para trasladarse grandes distancias en segundos.

—Ehh, no le sigo, señor.

—Los escritores de ciencia ficción tenían razón después de todo —dijo Herbert, con el ánimo por las nubes—. Si estoy en lo cierto, esa nave puede incrementar su masa de tal forma que es capaz de retorcer la curvatura espacio-tiempo y llegar a cualquier lugar y a cualquier tiempo, desde cualquier lugar y cualquier tiempo.

Hawkins frunció el ceño.

—¿Me está diciendo que esa nave viene de otra parte del universo?

—O del futuro —dijo Herbert.

Tokio, 23 de febrero de 1992, 04:57p.m.

La fiesta había acabado hace unos pocos minutos atrás, y Serena y sus amigas se sentían más relajadas de lo que habían estado en varios días. La tertulia tenía lugar en la casa de Rei y ellas habían invitado a Darien y a los Generales, con miras a reanudar el romance que había comenzado en los tiempos del Milenio de Plata. Claro que Serena no necesitaba una excusa para acercarse más de la cuenta a Darien, y él tampoco. Era como si ninguno de los dos hubiera muerto en aquella trágica batalla contra los Desterrados.

—Oye, Serena —dijo Rei, comiendo algo del sushi que había preparado Lita para la ocasión—. Recuerda que tienes amigas.

—Por favor, Rei, no mates el romance —repuso Serena en su usual tono chillón—. Mira al pobre Jadeite. Necesita compañía.

—¡Está ocupado hablando con Kunzite!

—¿Y qué? Se supone que para eso hicimos esta fiesta.

—De hecho, Serena —intervino Amy, quien estaba sentada en un sillón, de la mano con Zoisite—, hicimos esta fiesta para celebrar nuestra victoria sobre el Reino Oscuro, pero también es una oportunidad para restablecer vínculos rotos.

—Bien dicho, Amy —dijo Zoisite con una sonrisa pequeña. Era obvio que a él también le costaba expresar emociones, pero no lucía tan frío como de costumbre—. Por cierto, Lita cocina exquisito.

—¿Verdad?

De repente, brotó humo de la cocina y luego, un olor a pescado quemado hizo que todos arrugaran las narices. Segundos más tarde, Nephrite apareció por la puerta de la cocina, cubierto de ceniza y una expresión de profunda frustración.

—No hay caso. Jamás cocinaré como Lita.

—Bah, no te preocupes —dijo la aludida, quien apareció detrás de él, abrazándolo por la espalda—. Siempre podrás contar conmigo para probar las más deliciosas comidas y los postres más dulces.

—Es que… no estoy acostumbrado a vivir en un mundo como este.

—Dale tiempo —dijo Mina, quien llevaba una pizzas a la mesa, contoneándose para llamar la atención de Kunzite—. Estoy segura que lograrás aclimatarte bastante bien—. Luego, desvió la mirada hacia Serena y Darien una vez que hubo cumplido con su trabajo—. Esos dos no pierden el tiempo, ¿eh?

—Bueno, nosotras tampoco deberíamos hacerlo —dijo Lita, dejando de abrazar a Nephrite, observando cómo Amy parecía estar siguiendo su consejo—. Debo admitir que Amy, pese a que es muy racional, se maneja muy bien en asuntos románticos.

—Pues yo no veo que haga mucho empeño —dijo Mina, también mirando a Amy y Zoisite—. Solamente conversan de cosas que el resto de los mortales no entiende.

—Tal vez Amy entiende el amor mejor que tú, Mina —acotó Lita, recordando que debía preparar los canapés—. Curioso, viendo que eres Sailor Venus, la guerrera del amor y la belleza.

—Bah, cállate —le espetó Mina, caminando para ver si podía gozar de un momento con Kunzite. Lita, por otro lado, regresó a la cocina a finalizar los últimos comestibles antes de unirse a la fiesta también. No obstante, ninguno de los presentes había notado que tanto Serena como Darien habían desaparecido por completo de la fiesta, ocupados en sus propios asuntos.

Cinco cuadras al este de la casa de Rei, Serena y Darien caminaban por el borde de una laguna, respirando el aire veraniego, tomados de la mano, olvidados completamente de la fiesta.

—¿Crees que, de ahora en adelante, estaremos siempre juntos? —preguntó Serena, deteniéndose frente a un pequeño muelle y mirando a Darien con ojos brillantes.

—No lo creo, Serena —repuso Darien y Serena abrió la boca, desconcertada—. Lo sé. Sé que siempre estaremos juntos, no importa lo que pase.

El corazón de Serena pegó un brinco. Había creído que él no siempre estaría para ella, pero escuchar semejantes palabras de su boca la había dejado con una alegría que no había sentido… bueno… nunca. Poniéndose colorada, abrazó a Darien, mirándolo con ojos grandes y brillantes. Creía que la sonrisa de él era la más hermosa que había visto alguna vez. Sus ojos le decían "no tengas miedo y bésame". Serena obedeció con placer.

Era como si estuviera perdida en otro mundo, un mundo donde no importaba en qué dirección estuviera todo. Besando a Darien, Serena se sentía como ingrávida, dando vueltas en el vacío, sensación que era más intensa si cabe cuando ella cerraba los ojos y se dejaba inundar por aquella alegría. _Estoy besando a mi príncipe_ se dijo Serena, sintiendo que había entrado en un cuento de hadas, de aquellos con un final feliz. Pues ella estaba viviendo aquel final feliz, ignorando que, arriba de su cabeza, un fenómeno extraño estaba teniendo lugar.

Era como si el cielo estuviera siendo observado por una lupa. Las escasas nubes parecieron retorcerse en cámara lenta y el centro del fenómeno se estaba tornando oscuro. Ni Serena y Darien se percataron de lo que ocurría directamente encima de ellos, pero la distorsión se estaba expandiendo cada vez más, hasta que el centro fue lo suficientemente grande y, cuando eso ocurrió, una persona pareció brotar del agujero, dando vueltas en el aire.

Serena fue pillada completamente por sorpresa cuando algo muy duro golpeó su cabeza y la envió de bruces al suelo, pegándose en la cabeza y viendo estrellas. Estuvo un momento fuera de combate hasta que el reverendo mareo que la tenía casi inconsciente fue remitiendo y pudo ponerse de pie, dando tumbos. Luego, la sorpresa y la indignación.

Había una niña en el lugar que Serena había ocupado hace poco rato atrás. Era una niña con un peinado muy similar al que ella misma ostentaba, pero de un color rosa chicle. Vestía ropa de estudiante, con una falda muy corta, demasiado corta para una niña de su edad. Para su irritación, le daba la impresión que esa niña estaba _besando_ a Darien. Aquello le hizo despejar las últimas nubes que tapaban su raciocinio.

—¿Pero… pero quién rayos eres tú? —inquirió Serena en un tono brusco que hizo que la niña girara su cabeza en su dirección. Darien lucía bastante desconcertado y miraba a la niña como si ella fuese un extraterrestre. Serena, cuando la niña giró su cabeza, notó que había una especie de llave que colgaba de su cuello, como si fuese un pendiente.

La niña abandonó a Darien y miró con el ceño fruncido a Serena.

—Me llamo Serena —dijo ella, desconcertando tanto a la Serena más adulta y a Darien.

—¿Serena? —quiso saber Serena con incredulidad—. ¡Eso no es posible!

—Mi madre me puso ese nombre —dijo la Serena pequeña—. Claro que es posible. Por cierto, ¿por qué te peinas como yo?

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando? —rugió la Serena grande—. ¡Siempre me he peinado de este modo! ¡Serena Tsukino siempre se ha dejado estos moños en el cabello, porque ese es mi estilo!

La Serena pequeña frunció el ceño y se llevó las manos a su espalda, como si estuviera buscando algo, cosa rara, pues el uniforme de la niña no parecía tener bolsillos.

—Así que… tú eres Serena Tsukino —dijo la Serena pequeña, haciendo aparecer una pelota cuyo parecido con Luna era inquietante—. Si tú eres Serena Tsukino, entonces tú lo tienes—. La Serena pequeña dio varios botes a la pelota con forma de Luna y se transformó en una pistola, la que la niña tomó y apuntó a la cabeza de la Serena grande.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que tengo?

Los ojos de la Serena pequeña semejaban rendijas.

—El Cristal de Plata —dijo la pequeña, lenta y deliberadamente—. Lo necesito en este minuto. Entrégamelo, de inmediato, o lo pasarás muy mal.

* * *

 **Nota del Autor:** Voy a responder a un comentario que me llegó por este medio, pues no lo puedo hacer por PM.

Para empezar, Kent es una localidad de Inglaterra. No me refiero a Superman con eso. xD Segundo, es raro que en un comentario de un fic de Sailor Moon se mencione algo sobre Attack on Titan, pero, ya que estamos en el tema, sí. A juzgar por lo que vi del anime, SPOILER ALERT Mikasa parece estar enamorada de Eren, pero él no siente lo mismo que ella o al menos eso parece, por lo que no le veo mucho futuro desde el punto de vista del canon. Pero sí es un ship muy popular en Japón (de hecho, es uno de los más populares) y a mí, personalmente, me gusta juntarlos. FIN SPOILER ALERT.

Por último (y esto no es una respuesta) en esta historia voy a cubrir los cinco arcos de Sailor Moon (con muchas variaciones), más un sexto de mi propio diseño (teniendo en cuenta todo lo que ha pasado en las dos entregas previas y que dará respuesta a por qué llamé a esta historia "Ascensión").

Saludos lunares titánicos.


	21. Black Moon y la caída de la paz

XX  
Black Moon y la caída de la paz

Tokio, 23 de febrero de 1992, 05:41p.m.

Serena se había quedado petrificada de miedo al ver la pistola que aquella niña apuntaba en su dirección. Darien, viendo que su novia estaba en peligro, se dispuso a socorrerla, pero la niña afianzó el agarre de su arma.

—¡No te muevas! —chilló la niña, y Darien se detuvo al instante—. Si lo haces, te quedarás sin novia—. La niña dio un paso en dirección a Serena antes de dirigir la palabra hacia ella—. ¡Vamos! ¡Entrégame el Cristal de Plata!

—¿Y… y para qué lo quieres?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia —gruñó la niña, dando otro paso hacia Serena—. ¡No volveré a repetírtelo! ¡Entrégame el Cristal de Plata!

—N-no lo tengo —mintió Serena, aunque aquello no era totalmente falso, pues el Cristal de Plata, en ese momento, era una simple flor de piedra, totalmente inútil para cualquier propósito.

—Entonces no me dejas otra opción —dijo la niña y, sin vacilar, apretó el gatillo. Un estruendo ensordecedor espantó a los pájaros de los árboles e hizo que los transeúntes giraran sus cabezas hacia la fuente del sonido. Darien vio cómo Serena caía al suelo producto del impacto e inmediatamente acudió a su lado, viendo que un líquido de color rojizo brotaba de la frente de su novia. Sintiendo un frío debilitante, Darien comenzó a pensar en que lo peor había ocurrido, cuando tocó la sangre de Serena y se la llevó a la boca.

 _Pero qué…_

El líquido rojizo no era sangre, sino mermelada de frutilla. Darien se sintió estúpido. No había ningún agujero en la frente de Serena y, lo que había pasado por un agujero era simplemente la marca del proyectil que contenía la mermelada. Miró en dirección a la niña, pero ella había desaparecido.

Serena despertó con un pequeño sobresalto. Sentándose sobre la acera, se palpó la frente y vio manchas de mermelada en sus dedos. Compuso una expresión de incredulidad.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Esa niña te disparó una bala de mermelada —dijo Darien, al tanto de cómo había sonado—. Ya no está aquí. No sé adónde pudo haber ido, pero me sorprende que conozca la existencia del Cristal de Plata.

—¡Uy, esa mocosa me las va a pagar! —chilló Serena, poniéndose de pie, pero su mundo dio vueltas y casi volvió a desplomarse al suelo. Darien la sostuvo por los hombros, notando un moretón poco vistoso en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

—Deberías ir al hospital —le sugirió Darien. Serena asintió con la cabeza y se dejó conducir por su pareja hacia el centro asistencial más cercano, preguntándose quién era esa niña, por qué se llamaba igual que ella, por qué conocía el Cristal de Plata y para qué lo quería. Sin embargo, sentía su mente como aletargada, tal vez a causa del golpe que se dio en la cabeza al caer. Al final, Darien tenía razón. La prioridad era sanar sus heridas, luego despellejar viva a esa imitadora.

Ninguno de los dos vio la nave en forma de estrella que sobrevolaba Tokio a miles de metros de altura.

Madrid, 23 de febrero de 1992, 09:17p.m.

Medusa había regresado a la celda en la que Manuel Escudero estaba encerrado. Le divertía verlo indefenso e impotente, sentado en aquella silla, atado de manos y pies. No podía hacer nada para evitar la catástrofe que estaba por caer sobre él.

—Las dos horas ya pasaron hace unos pocos minutos —dijo Medusa desde fuera de la celda, una sonrisa siniestra oscureciendo su cara—. ¿Estás preparado para ver cómo tus afanes se desmoronan?

Manuel no dijo nada. No quería darle el placer a su captora de admitir que, tal vez, la causa de la paz estaba seriamente amenazada. No obstante, sabía que Medusa estaba pensando en eso mismo y, a juzgar por su tono de voz, tenía mucha confianza en que su plan iba a dar resultado. Aquello hizo que un sudor frío corriera por la espalda de Manuel, y la incomodidad que eso implicaba no pasó desapercibida para Medusa.

—¿Nervioso? —dijo Medusa en tono burlón—. Pues eso no es nada—. Hizo una pausa para mirar a un punto hacia la derecha, sonriendo maliciosamente—. Recuerdo que dijiste en una oportunidad que no tienes familia o pareja con la que yo podría ejercer alguna influencia sobre ti. Entonces… eso significa que… nunca has tenido pareja, ¿o me equivoco?

Aquello, Manuel pensó, no podía estar más lejos de la realidad. Había estado casado por un tiempo con una mujer que había formado buena parte de su infancia, pero había muerto a causa de una hepatitis fulminante mal diagnosticada. Desde ese momento, Manuel no había puesto ningún esfuerzo en encontrar un nuevo amor, ocupado como estaba en su carrera política. En una oportunidad, un colega del Partido Popular le había preguntado por qué no encontraba pareja, a lo que Manuel había respondido que ser político implicaba deshacerse de cualquier emoción, en aras de hacer lo que fuese necesario para que las políticas de su partido fuesen aprobadas y ejercidas. Desde su punto de vista, el amor y la política eran como agua y aceite. Había sido por esa razón que había aceptado postular al cargo de presidente de la Comisión Internacional por la Paz, para redimirse de todos los pecados que seguramente iba a cometer como político.

—Voy a tomar eso como un sí —dijo Medusa, interpretando erróneamente el silencio de Manuel—. Sea cual sea la razón de tu nerviosismo, pronto lo estarás más que nunca en toda tu vida.

Medusa aplaudió dos veces y un ejército de mujeres apareció a su lado. Dio la orden de abrir la celda y las mujeres penetraron en ésta, rodeando a Manuel, quien miraba con ojos desorbitados, sin entender cómo aquella maniobra podría poner fin a su cruzada por la paz.

—Es una cosa curiosa, la apariencia —dijo Medusa, mirando cómo las mujeres, quienes estaban todas desnudas, tomaron posturas provocativas, algunas de ellas abrazando a Manuel como si él fuese alguna clase de sultán frente a su harén—. Todo el mundo se deja llevar por ella, sin importar las palabras que uno diga para afirmar lo contrario. De todas formas, un hecho habla más que mil palabras… ¿o era una imagen? Bueno, para el caso es lo mismo. Después de que el mundo vea lo que usted realmente es… o pretendo que sea… nadie lo verá otra vez con los mismos ojos.

Medusa dio otros dos aplausos y un equipo de operativos hizo su aparición, llevando una aparatosa cámara de video, equipos de iluminación y utilería. Era el suficiente personal para armar un escenario improvisado. Manuel se dio cuenta, con miedo e incredulidad, que Medusa estaba tratando de destruir su imagen como líder de la mayor cruzada pacífica desde Martin Luther King Jr. Trató de deshacerse de sus ligaduras, pero todo fue en vano. Miraba con impotencia cómo los operativos de la Vanguardia de Ares montaban una escena similar a la de una habitación de lujo en algún hotel cinco estrellas… lográndolo sorpresivamente bien.

—¿Está bien que filmemos desde fuera de la celda? —preguntó el operativo que manejaba la cámara—. Lo digo por los barrotes.

—No te preocupes por eso —dijo Medusa con una sonrisa—. Las borraremos durante el proceso de edición. Además, hay que conseguir que el señor Escudero luzca muy convincente en su rol. Y esto —Medusa extrajo de sus bolsillos una especie de probeta con un líquido púrpura—, es lo que nos permitirá que nuestro invitado se comporte como queremos.

—¿Y qué es?

—Es un regalo de mi padre —dijo Medusa, al tanto que él no estaba de acuerdo con la idea de la Vanguardia de Ares—. No creo que se lo haya tomado muy bien cuando se lo robé de su laboratorio. Probablemente todavía no se ha dado cuenta que no está en sus anaqueles.

No hubo más preguntas a partir de ese momento. Lo único que importaba era causar la impresión deseada en la gente, una impresión que iba a dejar una marca no muy agradable en las mentes de las personas que creían en la Comisión Internacional por la Paz y en su líder.

Cuando el montaje estuvo listo, Medusa entró en la celda y apretó la garganta de Manuel, forzándolo a que abriera la boca. A continuación, hizo que bebiera el contenido de la probeta, haciendo movimientos bruscos con sus manos para que Manuel tragara el líquido. Contenta con el resultado, Medusa salió de la celda, esperando a que el químico hiciera efecto, lo que iba a ocurrir de forma inevitable dentro de unos quince o veinte minutos.

—A mi señal, desátenlo —dijo Medusa, consultando su reloj y ajustando el cronómetro en veinte minutos—. La filmación comenzará en cuanto todo operativo haya salido de la celda.

Tokio, 23 de febrero de 1992, 06:01p.m, a diez mil metros de altura

Un grupo de cinco personas miraba por los amplios ventanales de la nave trans-temporal, frunciendo el ceño al ver la ciudad de Tokio desde las alturas. De algún modo, la vista les causaba una repulsión difícil de tolerar.

—Así que este es el Tokio de 1992 —dijo el único hombre del grupo, un tipo alto y de cabello rojizo, con una mueca de desagrado—. No es gran cosa. Muy desordenado y caótico, la gente es poco civilizada, fácilmente manipulable… esto debería ser fácil.

—Lo que parece fácil, usualmente no lo es —añadió una mujer que parecía usar un traje de baño de una pieza de color celeste—. Hay que tener en cuenta que no conocemos mucho de esta época, al menos poco después de la Gran Edad de Hielo.

—¿Y estás seguro que encontraremos al conejo aquí? —preguntó una chica que usaba un vestido azul estrambótico y que parecía tener una gema en su frente—. Sabes que Diamante no tolera errores.

—Muy seguro —dijo Rubeus, poniendo las manos en sus caderas, sonriendo—. Si el Gran Sabio lo dijo, entonces debe ser cierto. Además, la computadora de la nave detectó una distorsión gravitacional en uno de los parques de la ciudad. Alguien estuvo usando poderes temporales y lo más probable es que sea el conejo que andamos buscando.

—A veces pones mucha confianza en el Gran Sabio —dijo una mujer de cabello verde y ojos de rendija—. Ni siquiera sabemos de dónde proviene.

—Pero si está dispuesto a ayudarnos… —intervino una mujer de cara redonda, cabello castaño y que siempre parecía llevar un látigo en sus caderas—. No es que contemos con demasiados aliados, ¿verdad?

—El Gran Sabio es nuestra mejor arma si queremos encontrar al conejo —dijo Rubeus de forma definitiva—. No podemos darnos el lujo de rechazar ayuda, especialmente aquella que podemos usar para destruir Tokio de Cristal—. Rubeus hizo una pausa para mirar a las cuatro mujeres, para luego romper el silencio—. De acuerdo. Yo me ocuparé de encontrar al conejo. La misión de ustedes será asegurarse que Tokio de Cristal jamás vea la luz del día. Y para hacerlo, debemos ser muy sutiles, en caso que haya amenazas imprevistas en este tiempo. La mejor forma de hacerlo es hallando nexos de energía oscura a través de la ciudad. El Gran Sabio les dará las mejores ubicaciones y proveerá información relativa al conejo. ¿Ha quedado claro?

Las cuatro hermanas asintieron vehemente con la cabeza antes de retirarse. Rubeus, en tanto, notó que el comunicador trans-temporal parpadeaba. A sabiendas de quién era quien esperaba al otro lado, Rubeus gruñó y aceptó la transmisión.

—¿Qué quieres ahora, Esmeralda?

—Solamente quería asegurarme que todo estuviera yendo como la seda —respondió la aludida con una voz estridente y chillona—. ¿Ya enviaste a esas inútiles a hacer el trabajo sucio? Oh, ya veo. El pequeño Rubeus quiere la gloria, ¿o me equivoco?

Rubeus gruñó, pero no dijo nada, pues sabía que Esmeralda tenía razón. Quería atrapar al conejo por su cuenta para impresionar a la mujer con la que se estaba comunicando, pero no le iba a dar el placer de admitirlo. Notó que la aseveración de Esmeralda trabajaba a su favor.

—Un poco de ambición no hace mal a nadie —dijo Rubeus, sonriendo de lado y mirando la imagen de Esmeralda con ojos como rendijas—. Ya verás que atraparé al conejo, sin importa si arraso esta ciudad o no.

Esmeralda arqueó una ceja.

—Sería bueno ver eso —dijo, en un tono condescendiente que irritó a Rubeus, pero no dijo nada—. Bueno, no te quito más tiempo. ¡Nos vemos!

Rubeus apagó el comunicador con sentimientos encontrados en su cabeza. Había ocasiones en las que Esmeralda conseguía sacarlo de quicio, pero en otras, cuando no se comportaba como su hermana mayor, juzgaba que era la integrante más atractiva de todo el clan Black Moon.

 _Ya verás, Esmeralda. Conseguiré el conejo y no solamente será una victoria para el clan, sino que será una para mí._

Tokio, treinta minutos más tarde

Darien se había despedido de Serena a tres cuadras de la casa de esta última, pues necesitaba hacer unos asuntos de la preparatoria y ella caminó los últimos trescientos setenta y cinco metros en completa soledad. Ya no tenía sentido volver a la fiesta, pues imaginó que sus amigas estarían en muy buena compañía junto a los Generales Celestiales.

Cuando entró a su casa, encontró la sala de estar desierta, pero se podía escuchar el tintineo de los platos y los vasos y supo que su madre estaba ocupada. La televisión, por alguna razón, estaba encendida, en el canal de noticias. Había dos imágenes en la pantalla; una mostraba lo que parecía un protesta en contra de una organización llamada "Comisión Internacional por la Paz, y en la otra, un video tapizado de bandas negras, en el que aparecía un hombre disfrutando de la compañía de las muchas mujeres que le rendían pleitesía en un amplio cuarto de hotel. A Serena le horrorizó que ese hombre fuese el presidente de la organización y que, al mismo tiempo, poseyera un harén secreto.

 _Las mujeres no merecen ser tratadas así._

Apartando su mirada del televisor y su cabeza de las noticias, Serena subió al segundo piso, rezongando y maldiciendo a la niña del cabello rosado por arruinar su cita con Darien. Cuando abandonó las escaleras, se encontró con Sammy, su hermano menor. Lucía como si acabara de jugarle una broma a alguien, pero no le dirigió la palabra. Mistificada, Serena entró en su habitación y compuso una expresión de total sorpresa.

Desorden por doquier.

La habitación lucía como si un huracán hubiera pasado por allí. Ni los gabinetes se habían salvado de la catástrofe. Serena pasó de estar confundida a componer cara de monstruo en menos de tres segundos y, pisoteando el suelo, se tomó la paciencia de dejar todo en su sitio antes de decapitar a su hermano menor por la broma que le había gastado. Veinte minutos le tomó a la pobre Serena ordenar su habitación y, para cuando lo hizo, estaba demasiado exhausta para hacer cualquier cosa en contra de Sammy. Fue mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre el velador cuando se dio cuenta que algo faltaba. Sin embargo, tuvo que revisar cada recoveco de su habitación para saber qué era, y cuando lo hizo, sintió un vacío enorme en su estómago.

La flor de piedra que conservaba desde la batalla contra Metalia había desaparecido.


	22. De regreso a Kent

XXI  
De regreso a Kent

Londres, 23 de enero de 2000, 11:06p.m.

Llegamos a Kent a eso de las tres y media de la mañana. Como era natural, no había nadie en las calles, a excepción del borracho de turno y la típica prostituta callejera. Les juro que le habría pagado unas cuantas libras esterlinas si hubiera tenido el cuerpo de la mujer que iba conduciendo a mi lado.

Durante el trayecto me quedé pensando en Nicole Grey y en su disposición a ayudarme a desvelar el misterio del proyecto del acelerador de partículas. No obstante, había algo que siempre interrumpía mis pensamientos, y se trataba de algo irrisoriamente simple; Nicole era endiabladamente atractiva y había momentos en que gastaba más que una mirada inocente en ella. Sin embargo, ella parecía no darse por enterada. Asumí que estaba concentrada en lo que Kent escondía bajo la superficie, lo que me permitía admirarla con un poco más de margen.

Nicole se detuvo en un estacionamiento que cobraba por hora y ambos salimos al aire de la madrugada. Había poco viento, pero el frío era casi intolerable. Afortunadamente, había venido preparado para la ocasión y nos dirigimos al sitio donde ella había usado el dron. No nos topamos con ningún policía en nuestro trayecto, solamente con otra prostituta que me había ofrecido el mejor sexo de mi vida por solamente cincuenta libras esterlinas. Ni me tenté.

Cuando llegamos al sitio, nos encontramos con nuestra primera sorpresa. Nicole también lucía estupefacta.

—¿Estás segura que es el mismo sitio? —le pregunté con una mirada incierta.

—Completamente —repuso Nicole, mirando el letrero con curiosidad—. No estaba eso cuando vine aquí con mi dron.

—¿Y qué podría significar esto?

—Un montón de cosas —dijo Nicole, llevándose una mano al mentón—. Cuando llegué aquí por primera vez, este sitio era propiedad del gobierno.

—Y ahora pertenece a una compañía privada.

—Bueno, si en verdad hay un reactor nuclear bajo la superficie, entonces las implicaciones son desconcertantes. Y, si este reactor servirá para proporcionar energía al acelerador de partículas, eso quiere decir que el proyecto no es una iniciativa gubernamental… es una empresa privada, dirigida por privados y financiada por privados.

—Pero… se supone que el interés derivado de los préstamos y créditos está financiando el proyecto —argumenté, pero la epifanía llegó apenas terminé de hablar. Recordé la conversación que había tenido con James sobre el sistema bancario de reserva fraccionaria, y me percaté que no eran los gobiernos quienes imponían las tasas de interés, sino los bancos. Pero, hasta hace unas tres semanas atrás, los bancos apenas tenían participación en la sociedad actual, actuando como simples intermediarios del dinero. Aquello había sido así desde la muerte de la legendaria Sailor Silver Moon. No obstante, de una forma misteriosa, los bancos habían retomado el control de las finanzas prácticamente de la noche a la mañana. No supe cómo pasé por alto ese hecho, pero ahora, viendo el letrero anunciando que el terreno frente a nosotros había pasado al control de una compañía privada, estaba comenzando a ver que el proyecto del acelerador de partículas no era la gran iniciativa mundial que yo creía que era. Y sabía que cualquier proyecto financiado, aunque fuese indirectamente, por privados, implicaba necesariamente algún beneficio monetario. La siguiente pregunta era la siguiente: ¿a quiénes iba a beneficiar la construcción y la operación del acelerador de partículas? ¿Era realmente la herramienta científica que permitiría vislumbrar los bloques sobre los cuales fue erigido el universo? Porque conozco lo suficiente sobre los bancos y sus dueños para entender que la comprensión de nuestro entorno no estaba entre sus prioridades. A los bancos siempre les ha interesado una cosa.

Dinero.

—Eso era lo que estabas investigando —dijo Nicole, buscando entre sus cosas alguna herramienta que le permitiera atravesar el cerco frente a ella—. Podrías compartir conmigo tus hallazgos mientras encuentro algo con lo que cortar estos alambres.

—¿Y te aseguraste que no fuese una cerca electrificada?

—Hay una forma muy fácil de saberlo. —Nicole cogió una rama seca y la arrojó a la cerca. Nada ocurrió.

—Es suficiente para mí —dije, reuniendo toda la información que había encontrado en mis investigaciones—. Seguramente sabes que mi amigo James está muerto.

—Sí, es por eso que estás conmigo —dijo Nicole, aún revolviendo en su mochila—. La policía cree que tú lo asesinaste, pero yo puedo protegerte de ellos. Tengo… nociones de combate más avanzadas que incluso las divisiones más especializadas del ejército de Estados Unidos.

—¿Y cómo aprendiste a luchar de ese modo? —pregunté, recordando cómo ella había reducido sin ninguna complicación a varios policías entrenados—. Perdón —añadí, percatándome de la forma en que Nicole me estaba mirando—. Fue un trabajo que yo hice, en mis tiempos de reportero gráfico, lo que me hizo entrar en esta investigación del financiamiento del acelerador de partículas. Debiste haber visto a ese imbécil del Primer Ministro hacer esa increíble declaración.

—Todo el mundo la vio.

—Lo que no dijo, y esto lo supe por boca de James, que el proyecto iba a ser financiado con los intereses que recauden los bancos centrales de todo el mundo. Es por eso que hubo cambios en la política del banco central de este país. Pero James me dijo que esos intereses que se cobran sobre los préstamos y créditos no existen en la oferta monetaria, por lo que más dinero era necesario para costear los intereses. Es ese dinero el que financiará el acelerador de partículas. Los economistas dicen que esto va a dinamizar la economía de formas jamás vistas, pero eso implica el incremento de la deuda, porque el dinero valdrá menos, los bienes y servicios subirán de precio y la gente tendrá que solicitar créditos y préstamos para solventar las deudas, añadiendo más interés y alimentando el círculo.

—Asegurándose de tener el dinero suficiente para costear la construcción del acelerador —dijo Nicole, y yo me asombré de lo rápido que había sido para comprender el alcance de la situación. Antes de conocer a Nicole, yo solía pensar que las chicas atractivas nunca, pero nunca, nunca tenían un cerebro a la altura de su anatomía. Después de todo, era más rentable tener un cuerpo atractivo que tener cabeza para cualquier cosa, y eso era patente en la publicidad, en los concursos de belleza, cuya utilidad real era nula, incluso allá mismo en Kent, cuando vi a esa prostituta. Ella no estaba haciendo otra cosa que comerciar con su cuerpo, y lo triste era que resultaba. Pero Nicole había demostrado que una buena anatomía y una cabeza rápida sí eran compatibles. Aquello hizo que mi admiración por ella —y para qué negarlo, mi atracción por ella— se quintuplicara.

—No estoy seguro si es esto lo que realmente quieren los bancos —dije, dando voz a una preocupación que me estaba carcomiendo por dentro, porque ya he dicho que mi economía era muy ajustada y necesitaba de cada libra esterlina que cayera en mi cuenta bancaria, lo que me hacía muy sensible a toda esa gente que debía ganarse la vida rompiéndose las espaldas—, porque si lo es, entonces es un plan terrible.

—No creo que los dueños de los bancos desconozcan los efectos de sus propias políticas sobre el comercio —dijo Nicole, encontrando un alicate de proporciones industriales en su mochila—. Puede que el proyecto del acelerador de partículas sea una pantalla de humo, una mera excusa para incrementar sus ganancias a expensas de los demás. Pero eso no explica por qué estuvieron instalando reactores nucleares en todo el mundo.

Cuando Nicole terminó de hablar, la miré con desconcierto. Puse atención en sus últimas palabras.

—¿Hay más reactores?

—Muchos más, listos para su funcionamiento —repuso Nicole, luciendo preocupada. Por mi parte, no sabía que había más reactores nucleares y forzosamente tenían que haber sido construidos con años de anticipación. Eso me hizo preguntarme si el anuncio del Primer Ministro había llegado muy tarde o si alguien había decidido que ese era el momento para hacer público el proyecto. Ese alguien tenía que, por fuerza, ser una persona fuera del gobierno, seguramente alguien con una gran influencia política y económica.

—¿Y siguen una trayectoria definida?

—Están en hilera alrededor del mundo —respondió Nicole—, incluso hay reactores submarinos, pero no supe de ellos hasta que una… colega me informó que hay boyas en altamar señalando la ubicación de los reactores. Conté en total unas cincuenta plantas nucleares.

¿Cincuenta plantas nucleares? Se trataba de una cantidad muy disparatada como para tratarse de un plan reciente. Alguien tuvo que haber planificado esto del acelerador de partículas con muchos años de anticipación. Pero había una contradicción en todo esto. Si la planificación del acelerador había comenzando hace tanto tiempo, ¿cómo rayos se había financiado la instalación de los reactores, si el sistema bancario que hizo posible la construcción de las plantas fue implementado hace solamente tres semanas?

—Son muchas plantas —dije, nuevamente dando voz a mis preocupaciones—. Ni me imagino cuánto dinero se debió invertir para construirlas.

—Bueno, de acuerdo a la información que he recopilado, las plantas nucleares no fueron iniciativas privadas —dijo Nicole, sorprendiéndome—. Fueron los gobiernos de los países correspondientes los que financiaron los reactores, pero fue otra persona quien designó la ubicación de las plantas nucleares.

—¿Quién?

—No lo sé —dijo Nicole, cortando los alambres y pasando a través de ellos—. En los documentos que consulté no aparecía su nombre. Es como si alguien quisiera proteger la identidad de ese individuo.

—Bueno, si ese alguien fue quien dio indicaciones para el emplazamiento de los reactores, debe ser el mismo quien planificó la construcción del acelerador de partículas. Sería demasiada coincidencia que los reactores estuvieran tan cerca de la trayectoria del acelerador de otro modo.

Nicole no dijo nada. Extrajo una linterna de su mochila y la encendió. No iluminaba mucho, pero era suficiente. De todos modos, estábamos metiéndonos en propiedad privada, algo que definitivamente me iba a enviar a la cárcel, aparte del lío con James, claro. Contemplé a Nicole una vez más. No lucía para nada aprensiva, pese a que estaba cometiendo un crimen al cortar los alambres de la cerca y entrar a hurtadillas en propiedad privada. No obstante, algo me estaba comenzando a inquietar, y no fue hasta que anduvimos diez minutos por el terreno cuando me di cuenta de lo que era.

—No nos hemos topado con ningún guardia.

Nicole me miró con sus penetrantes ojos verdes, y supe que ella estaba pensando en la misma cosa.

—Es cierto —dijo, guardando la linterna y sacando dos objetos que parecían gafas de alta tecnología. Me tendió uno de ellos y yo me quedé como perdido, sin saber qué diablos hacer.

—Son gafas de visión nocturna —explicó Nicole, pero yo quedé aún más extraviado que antes. Hasta donde yo tenía entendido, aquellos aparatos solamente podían ser usados por las fuerzas armadas y su uso civil estaba penado por la ley.

—¿De dónde diablos sacaste esas cosas?

—Digamos que los militares a veces cometen errores de inventario —dijo Nicole, poniéndose las gafas y animándome a que pusiera las mías—. Créeme, nadie las va a echar de menos.

Todavía con dudas, me puse mis gafas y las encendí. Me sentía ridículo usando esas cosas, y más cuando vi que todo el mundo estaba teñido de un verde bastante molesto. Claro, había visto películas en que había soldados usando gafas de visión nocturna, pero jamás creí que yo terminaría usando una alguna vez. Había que decirlo; me sentía… clandestino.

—Allí hay un ducto —dijo Nicole, indicando un objeto alargado y blanco cuya tonalidad de verde era más clara que el resto del entorno—. Detengámonos aquí. Estas cosas están hechas de plomo para evitar que la radiación escape al aire, pero debemos ser muy cautos. Usaré un sensor Geiger remoto.

Nicole extrajo de su mochila una especie de pistola de aire comprimido y la apuntó al ducto. Cuando apretó el gatillo, se escuchó un sonoro siseo y, fracciones de segundo más tarde, un sonido de succión le dijo a Nicole que el sensor se había fijado al ducto correctamente. Una pantalla en la misma pistola le estaba indicando la lectura de radiación dentro del ducto.

—¿Y cómo puedes tener una lectura de la radiación? El plomo la aísla por completo.

—Vaya que estás atrasado en la tecnología —dijo Nicole con una risita—. Los contadores Geiger clásicos no funcionarían aquí, pero este sensor detecta el movimiento de ciertas partículas subatómicas llamadas bosones w y z. Esas partículas gobiernan el decaimiento radiactivo. Mientras más se muevan, mayor radiación hay.

—¿Puedes detectar el movimiento de partículas millones de veces más pequeñas que un átomo? ¿Con un sensor de ese tamaño? Yo creía que los aceleradores de partículas se usaban para crear esas mismas… cosas.

—Sí, pero la energía que generan con sus movimientos es perceptible por sensores como el que acabo de usar. De todos modos, yo no diseñé estos aparatos. Fue una mente mucho más inteligente que la mía quien los hizo. —Nicole consultó la pantalla y frunció el ceño—. Dos mil rads. Es mucha radiación. Significa que el reactor está cerca.

Nicole disparó otro sensor diez metros a la izquierda del primero y, como antes, consultó las lecturas.

—Dos mil cincuenta rads. El reactor está hacia la izquierda.

Seguí a Nicole hasta que estuvimos a cinco metros del ducto y discurrimos a nuestra izquierda. No nos atrevíamos a correr, en caso que hubiera algún guardia patrullando en las cercanías. Mirábamos en todas direcciones, incluso por encima del ducto a nuestra derecha, pero no podíamos ver ninguna figura humana. Tal vez estuvieran vestidos de modo que fuesen invisibles para las gafas de visión nocturna. Nicole pareció ser de la misma opinión, porque me indicó que girara una perilla en el lado derecho de las gafas. Dudé un poco, pero hice lo que me pidió y, de forma inmediata, el mundo cambió por completo. Ahora veía formas raras en graduaciones de varios colores.

—Es visión térmica —explicó Nicole, moviéndose con cautela junto al ducto—. Ninguna persona puede ocultar el calor que emite su cuerpo. Sabremos de inmediato si alguien se acerca.

—Pues pudiste haberme dicho que activara la visión térmica desde el principio —rezongué, aunque sabía que Nicole no lo había hecho antes porque necesitaba ver el ducto, y éste no emitía calor—. Discúlpame. Soy un estúpido.

Nicole no dijo nada. Siguió caminando con cautela, cerciorándose de que no hubiera nadie cerca. Yo la seguía de cerca, con el corazón en un puño, cada vez más seguro de que nos íbamos a encontrar con alguien tarde o temprano. Fue cuando Nicole se detuvo y casi choqué con ella.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Hay cuatro hombres a unos treinta metros de nosotros —murmuró Nicole. Me asomé por detrás de su figura y ver lo que ella estaba viendo. Era cierto. Cuatro individuos estaban de pie, formando un cuadrado alrededor de algo que no podía ver. Tal vez estaban custodiando la entrada al complejo del reactor nuclear, pero necesitábamos evidencia. Nicole pareció leer mi mente, porque se acercó a los guardias, haciendo el menor ruido posible y, tomándolos por sorpresa, los noqueó en un dos por tres. Así como así, sin que ninguno de ellos pudiera oponer resistencia. Me pregunté de dónde diablos había salido esta mujer y qué clase de entrenamiento había recibido para pelear de ese modo.

—Jeremy —me llamó Nicole, indicando lo que parecía un portón—, aquí hay algo. Ven para que lo veas.

Aunque ya no hubiera guardias en las cercanías, de igual modo me aproximé a Nicole en cámara lenta. Treinta malditos segundos me demoré en llegar a su lado, treinta segundos que se me hicieron condenadamente largos a causa de la aprensión. Sin embargo, nada ocurrió. Llegué al portón y, desactivando mi visión térmica y cambiándola por la visión nocturna, vi el cartel adosado al portón. Fue cuando comprendí que jamás debí haber abandonado la investigación de las personas con malformaciones en primer lugar.

 _Estación nuclear de Kent  
Acceso restringido a personal autorizado_

Era obvio que, en algún lugar del ducto de evacuación de residuos radiactivos, había una fuga que, de algún modo, estaba permeándose al sistema de agua potable. No estaba en nuestro presupuesto averiguar dónde rayos se localizaba la fuga, pero sí podríamos hacer nuestro trabajo… o mejor dicho, el mío.

De algún modo, la gente y las autoridades pertinentes tenían que saber acerca de Kent y de sus habitantes.

No obstante, había que superar un gran escollo antes de filtrar la noticia a la prensa. Seguramente recuerdan que la policía me buscaba por el asesinato de James Harrington. Pues necesitaba limpiar mi nombre antes de publicar el artículo. No creo que sea necesario explicar lo que podría pasar si me pongo a escribir un reportaje cuando estoy siendo buscado por la policía por asesinato en primer grado. Como si necesitase el descrédito en mi carrera, justo cuando estaba avanzando en la dirección correcta.

—Deberíamos irnos —sugerí, y Nicole estuvo de acuerdo—. Necesito hacer pública esta información. Con suerte, alguien investigará los ductos y encontrará la fuga, pero no puedo hacerlo mientras soy buscado por la policía. Necesito limpiar mi nombre.

Nicole me miró con una mirada inescrutable por un par de segundos antes de abrir la boca.

—Te ayudaré —fue todo lo dijo, y, honestamente, era todo lo que necesitaba de ella.

Sin embargo, el tiempo me haría ver que estaba equivocado en esto último.


	23. El conejo y el sueño

XXII  
El conejo y el sueño

Tokio, 24 de febrero de 1992, 08:36a.m.

Molly Osaka despertó de golpe.

Respiraba agitadamente, como si hubiera estado bajo el agua por varios minutos. Un sudor frío corría por su espalda. El sueño que había tenido la tenía mistificada y aterrada al mismo tiempo, porque había sido tan disparatado que por un momento creyó que se había metido en la cabeza de su amiga Serena, porque era ella la que soñaba con cosas fantasiosas y románticas.

Pero los recuerdos del sueño se le estaban escapando.

Recordaba un palacio bajo las estrellas y una mujer vestida de un blanco gélido que dialogaba con otra mujer, pero vestida con una armadura dorada. No podía evocar las palabras que se decían, pero podía notar que se trataba de una discusión seria. La mujer de la armadura lucía como si estuviera amenazando a la del vestido blanco. Cuando la discusión acabó, la mujer de blanco se aproximó a ella, llamándola por un nombre que no podía recordar cuál era.

Sin embargo, no era el mismo sueño lo que la tenía tan preocupada.

El sueño, si era eso lo que había sido, no se antojó como tal, sino como si fuesen recuerdos, como si ella hubiera realmente estado allá, en ese palacio, presenciando aquella discusión. Pero, Molly pensó, eso era imposible. Ella jamás había pertenecido a alguna clase de realeza. Su madre no tenía conexiones con ningún reino en el mundo. Ella era normal, o al menos tan normal como podía serlo cualquier ciudadano. No obstante, el sueño siguió molestándola mientras se vestía con su uniforme y bajaba las escaleras para recibir la colación de parte de su madre. Por un momento consideró platicar con su madre sobre el sueño, pero al final decidió que no sería apropiado. Seguramente le diría que dejara de ser una niña y que aspirara a madurar.

Molly llegó con cinco minutos de atraso a su sala, pero la profesora Mónica aún no había llegado. Giró su cabeza hacía atrás, cerciorándose de que estuviera Serena, y, para sorpresa de ella, la encontró sentada en su puesto habitual. Aquello era raro: Serena siempre llegaba con quince minutos de atraso, cuando menos. Sin embargo, no lucía como siempre, despreocupada y alegre. Su semblante estaba oscurecido por algo que no podía adivinar con una simple mirada. Por último, se ocupó de esperar a la profesora, notando que había muchos alumnos que charlaban animadamente sobre los sucesos de hace unos pocos días atrás. A Molly le costaba trabajo creer que pudieran hablar tan casualmente de un evento apocalíptico, pero luego se dio cuenta cuál era la fuente del entusiasmo de los demás alumnos, sobre todo de los chicos.

Las Sailor Senshi.

Los chicos hablaban de ellas como si fuesen estrellas de pop. Seguramente habían visto muchos de los registros de video que existían de aquel evento que casi devastó la mitad de la ciudad. Claro, Molly también había visto tales videos y, como las demás, también le había causado asombro al ver que esa clase de personas existieran, chicas no mayores de ellas, poseedoras de poderes mágicos y que combatían contra el mal. Al principio había creído que estaba viendo una película basada en algún manga, pero al ver que incluso aparecían en las noticias, ya no pudo soslayar la existencia de esas heroínas. Por supuesto, había escuchado hablar de Sailor Moon y de Sailor V (quien había desaparecido misteriosamente) pero no de las demás.

—A mí me gusta Sailor Jupiter —decía una de las alumnas con sus ojos brillando de admiración—. Es tan fuerte y capaz.

—Pues a mí me encanta Sailor Mars —añadía un alumno con las mejillas coloradas. Se ve que es muy tenaz.

—Sailor Venus es muy linda —decía otro alumno, mirando a cualquier parte menos a quienes se dirigía.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

—Sailor Moon es la mejor de todas —chilló una alumna que parecía tenerla de fondo de pantalla en su celular—. Es tan frágil y a la vez tan fuerte.

—No, Sailor Mars es la mejor.

—Yo apuesto por Sailor Jupiter.

Molly, mientras escuchaba a sus alumnos platicar sobre las Sailor Senshi, se percató que ninguno de ellos hacía siquiera una mención sobre Sailor Mercury. Era como si no existiera o si la miraran en menos, no podía saber por qué, pero sus compañeros parecían ignorarla por completo.

—¿Y qué hay de Sailor Mercury? —interrumpió Molly, ganándose la mirada de los demás—. Es muy inteligente.

—Sí, pero eso es todo —dijo uno de los alumnos—. De todos modos, no me gustan las chicas de cabello corto.

—No destaca mucho que digamos —añadió otro alumno—, como si quisiera pasar desapercibida. Se nota que tiene dramas sociales. Además, se me hace que es muy engreída.

Molly no dijo nada. Supuso que en cuestión de gustos no había nada escrito. Tal vez, Sailor Mercury era así porque necesitaba ser así y, tal vez, le daba lo mismo ser popular o no. Había una alumna en el colegio que compartía esas características, pero que Molly había rechazado por creer que era una chica engreída a causa de ser tan inteligente. Sin embargo, no hizo la conexión en ese momento, porque también notó que Serena no decía nada. Pese a que todo el mundo dialogaba sobre las Sailor Senshi y las comparaban unas con otras, Serena parecía no tener ninguna intención de unirse a la discusión. Claro, Molly pudo haber concluido que ella tenía otras preocupaciones, pero le daba la impresión que intentaba mantenerse al margen a propósito.

Sin embargo, la llegada de la profesora hizo que sus pensamientos pasaran a segundo plano. Decidió platicar con Serena sobre su sueño, pues tenía la incierta impresión que ella la iba a entender.

En el primero recreo de la mañana, Molly se juntó con Serena y tomaron asiento en un banquillo apartado del patio principal. Hubo un rato durante el cual ambas permanecieron en silencio, como si ninguna de las dos supiera cómo plantear sus respectivos problemas. Al final, fue Molly quien rompió el hielo.

—Oye, Serena.

—Dime, Molly.

—¿Alguna vez has tenido un sueño que podías jurar que era real, como si no fuese exactamente un sueño, sino un recuerdo, como de otro tiempo u otra vida?

Serena se quedó en silencio. Aquella había sido una pregunta muy extraña, como si, de algún modo, hubiera adivinado que ella había tenido esa clase de sueños. Pero eso era imposible. Las únicas personas que sabían sobre aquellos sueños eran sus amigas y, claro, Darien. Por un momento, Serena no supo cómo responder. No sabía si estaba lista para decirle la verdad a Molly, aunque, si era honesta, ella era una chica inteligente, no como Amy, pero bastante. Solamente era cuestión de tiempo para que hiciera la conexión y Serena sabía que a Molly no le iba a gustar enterarse de su secreto de esa forma. Lo mejor era que le dijese la verdad.

—Pues sí, he tenido esa clase de sueños —dijo Serena, luciendo como si acabara de salir de un trance—. Soñaba que era una princesa, que era hija de la encarnación de la diosa de la luna y que me había enamorado del príncipe de la Tierra… entre otras cosas—. Serena escogió no platicarle a Molly sobre el final del Milenio de Plata y de cómo ella, su príncipe y la reina Serenity habían perecido a manos de los Desterrados—. Bueno, el punto es que no eran meros sueños. Todo eso había ocurrido, hace mucho tiempo atrás, digo, miles de años en el pasado.

Molly había quedado con la boca abierta. No podía decidir si creer en la historia de Serena o declararla una mentira burda, pero luego recordó las imágenes captadas por cámaras de aficionados de la batalla entre las Sailor Senshi y, en efecto, había una mujer, ataviada con un vestido blanco y un peinado casi idéntico al que usaba Serena. _¿Acaso estaré hablando con una princesa, una princesa de verdad? Me cuesta trabajo creerlo, porque Serena jamás ha actuado como una._ Luego, otra epifanía vino, una que cambió por completo la imagen que tenía Molly sobre Serena. Fue el recuerdo de ver a esa princesa sosteniendo ese cristal brillante lo que había gatillado aquel nuevo entendimiento.

—¿Eres Sailor Moon? —preguntó Molly sin tapujos. Serena tuvo una sensación similar a la que uno tendría al tragar una bala de cañón.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Por favor, Serena, contesta mi pregunta —insistió Molly sin sonar molesta, pero Serena se sintió como si lo hubiese hecho—. Necesito una respuesta directa. Se supone que eres mi mejor amiga, por eso espero que seas honesta conmigo. ¿Eres Sailor Moon?

Serena no sabía por qué estaba poniendo tantos reparos en decirle la verdad a Molly. De todos modos, la conocía lo suficiente para saber que ella jamás revelaría el secreto a otra persona. Pero algo le impedía confesarlo. De algún modo, necesitaba que su identidad se mantuviera oculta, tal vez porque no quería que los enemigos usaran esa información para manipularla o hacer daño a las personas que más quería, como por ejemplo, su propia familia. Necesitaba ganar tiempo para tomar una decisión.

—Si eres mi mejor amiga, entonces necesito saber por qué me estás preguntando eso —dijo, esperando que Molly diera su brazo a torcer. Para alivio de ella, lo hizo.

—Es que… Sailor Moon tiene el mismo peinado que tú —dijo Molly, maldiciéndose por haber sido tan directa—. Y, cuando vi a la princesa en televisión, noté que era idéntica a ti. No creo que tengas una hermana gemela, por eso me gustaría asumir que eres tú.

Serena agradeció haber hecho esa pregunta. Ahora que conocía cuáles eran los argumentos de Molly para decir lo que dijo, tenía más certeza sobre lo que debía hacer a continuación. Después de todo, eso no cambiaba que Molly fuese su mejor amiga. Flaco favor le haría si no confiara en ella.

—Sí, Molly, soy Sailor Moon —dijo Serena en un tono confidencial, de modo que ninguna otra persona la oyera—. Era yo la que estaba peleando contra esa forma oscura, y las demás Sailor Senshi son mis amigas.

—Te he visto con ellas —dijo Molly, sintiéndose mucho más tranquila al ver que Serena había sido honesta con ella—. No sé si recuerdas la clase de la mañana, cuando todos hablaban de las Sailor Senshi. No pude evitar pensar que al menos dos de ellas estudian aquí.

—Sí —dijo Serena, también más tranquila al notar que su confianza estaba bien depositada—. Amy, la que siempre me ayuda con las tareas, es Sailor Mercury, y Lita, la que a veces me trae comida casera, es Sailor Jupiter. Las otras dos no estudian aquí, pero te puedo decir que Sailor V es, en realidad, Sailor Venus.

Molly tragó saliva. Había sido una admiradora de Sailor V desde que comenzó a frustrar algunos de los asaltos de la Vanguardia de Ares, pero ahora que sabía que se trataba de Sailor Venus, aquella admiración se hizo aún mayor. Por otra parte, Serena todavía no hallaba sensato revelar toda la verdad sobre la procedencia de las Sailor Senshi, sobre el Milenio de Plata y todo lo demás.

—Me preguntaste si yo había tenido un sueño que, más que sueño, parecía un recuerdo —dijo Serena, recordando el propósito por el que había decidido reunirse con Molly—. ¿Por qué me hiciste esa pregunta?

En honor a la honestidad de Serena, Molly hizo lo mismo. No tenía sentido guardarse nada, porque, para ser honesta, aquel sueño también podría significar nada.

—Es que… es que tuve un sueño que no se me antojó como un sueño, sino como un recuerdo.

—¿Y qué viste?

—Vi a una mujer vestida de blanco hablar con otra mujer, pero ataviada con una armadura dorada, mientras yo miraba desde lejos. Era una discusión muy seria, a juzgar por la forma en que parecían gritar. Lo demás se me hace muy borroso, pero recuerdo que estábamos en el salón del trono de algún palacio.

Serena tenía la boca abierta. Podía entender que una persona como Amy o Rei tuviera esa clase de recuerdos, pues ellas tenían vidas pasadas, pero no Molly. Siempre la había considerado una persona de lo más ordinaria, razonablemente inteligente y con los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra, pero ordinaria a fin de cuentas. Pero su narración había hecho que esa percepción se tambaleara un poco. Por un momento consideró la posibilidad que Molly también escondiera un pasado similar al de ella, Serena, tenía, pero no había forma de comprobarlo de forma decisiva. Se preguntó si Rei podría hacer algo para, al menos, arrojar alguna luz sobre el asunto.

—¿Sabes? Conozco a alguien que puede ayudarte con tus sueños.

—¿De verdad? —dijo Molly, luciendo esperanzada.

—No te puedo prometer nada, pero estoy segura que ella hará todo su esfuerzo por darte una mano.

—Gracias, Serena —dijo Molly, sonando profundamente agradecida—. Deberíamos volver a clases.

Pero Serena no dijo nada. A continuación un rugido hizo que se pusiera colorada. Molly se llevó una mano a la frente, negando con la cabeza.

—Ay, Serena. ¿No puedes aguantarte ni un minuto siquiera?

—¡Pero es que tengo hambre, Molly! ¡No alcancé a comer cuando llegué a la escuela!

—Pero queda un minuto para las clases. ¡No puedes darte el lujo de…!

Molly se detuvo cuando vio que Serena extraía un paquete de su mochila y lo abría como quien abría un regalo largamente anticipado. Podía ver cómo la saliva escapaba de la boca de Serena cuando vio lo que su madre le había preparado de colación.

—Si te lo comes ahora, después te dará más hambre.

Pero Serena, como otras tantas veces, tenía ojos solamente para la comida. Suspirando en señal de resignación, Molly se dirigió a su sala, dejando a Serena sola con su colación, sin saber que había un examen dentro de unos pocos minutos.

Dos horas más tarde

Serena (la pequeña) había tardado un poco en encontrar un lugar desprovisto de gente. Lo último que necesitaba era llamar la atención, sobre todo de los individuos que venían siguiéndola desde que llegó a ese tiempo. Lo único que le preocupaba era la gema que tenía en su poder.

Sabía que se trataba del Cristal de Plata, pero, por alguna razón, no emitía ese brillo plateado tan característico. Era una simple flor de piedra, inerte y anodina, una sombra de lo que en realidad era esa gema. Pero, pensó Serena, eso tal vez tuviera solución cuando regresara a Tokio de Cristal. Tal vez recuperara su poder con el tiempo, pero también sabía que el tiempo era un recurso escaso en su misión.

Tomó la llave que colgaba de su cuello con su mano desocupada, apretándola con fuerza. Tenía por delante una decisión muy importante. No esperaba tener que tomar decisiones, pues había llegado a ese tiempo con un objetivo muy concreto: obtener el Cristal de Plata. Pero no esperó que tal gema fuese una simple flor de piedra, completamente inútil para lo que ella necesitaba. También ignoraba por qué había ocurrido tal cosa. Había muchas cosas que no sabía, muchas variables que no había anticipado.

—¿Por qué estás tan sola?

Serena pegó un brinco al escuchar la voz. Por el timbre, supo que era una joven de no más de quince años. Con tiento, giró sobre sus talones, y vio a una adolescente que usaba el clásico uniforme de secundaria. Llevaba su maleta frente a ella y con ambas manos. Su cabello era de un extravagante color azul marino, y lo mismo se podía decir de sus ojos.

—¿Quién eres? —dijo Serena, demasiado a la defensiva para su gusto, pues la joven frente a ella claramente no iba a hacerle nada malo.

La joven se acercó lentamente y se arrodilló frente a ella, mostrando una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Me llamo Amy —dijo ella, ladeando un poco la cabeza—. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Me llamo Serena —repuso la niña con un poco de recelo—. Y no es de tu incumbencia lo que yo haga.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Amy con una risita—. Es sólo que me preocupo por ti. Después de todo, solamente eres una niña. Por cierto, ¿dónde está tu mamá?

Enseguida, Amy se arrepintió de haber dicho esas palabras, porque Serena comenzó a hacer pucheros y a derramar lágrimas sin razón aparente. No obstante, Amy supo que la reacción de aquella niña tenía mucho que ver con su madre y se refrenó de hacer más preguntas sobre el tema.

—Lo siento —dijo Amy con una pizca de tristeza—. No debí haber dicho esas palabras.

—No te preocupes —dijo Serena, sacando un pañuelo decorado con lunas menguantes y sonándose la nariz con éste—. No sabías nada. No soy de por aquí, ¿sabes?

—¿Y se puede saber de dónde provienes?

—De muy lejos —repuso Serena, creyendo prudente no platicarle a aquella desconocida sobre su real procedencia—. Vine sin mis padres porque… bueno… era necesario. Estoy por mi cuenta ahora.

—Pobrecita —dijo Amy, sintiendo verdadera lástima por la niña del extraño cabello rosado—. ¿Necesitas algo?

Serena alzó la mano que sostenía la flor de piedra y se la mostró a Amy, quien la reconoció al instante.

—Quiero saber por qué está así.

—¿Sabes? —dijo Amy, esta vez con un poco de severidad—. No deberías tomar cosas que no te pertenecen. Tienes que pedir las cosas con educación.

Serena arrugó la cara.

—¡Pero Serena no quiso pasarme el Cristal de Plata!

—Debe tener sus razones —dijo Amy, encogiéndose de hombros—. Además, ¿de qué te sirve tener una flor de piedra? Ninguna de nosotras sabe por qué está así.

—¡Es que la necesito! ¡Urgentemente!

—¿Para qué?

Serena volvió a hacer pucheros, pero respondió de todas formas.

—¡Porque quiero ayudar a mi mamá! —exclamó, hipando y volviendo a derramar lágrimas—. ¡Ella está en peligro y quiero ayudarla!

Amy entendió que no iba a ganar nada con insistir sobre el tema, viendo la reacción de la pequeña Serena. Con los ojos brillantes y la boca ligeramente curvada hacia abajo, se acercó a la niña y la abrazó gentilmente, sintiendo cómo Serena se estremecía entre sus brazos. Estuvo un rato prolongado así, hasta que la pequeña dejó de hipar.

—¿Sabes? Te pondré un nombre que te diferencie de la Serena que conozco —dijo Amy, irguiéndose nuevamente y tomando suavemente la cabeza de la niña—. Es el nombre de una niña de cabello rosado que aparece en unas caricaturas que ve Serena cuando no tiene nada que hacer.

—Me llamo Serena —dijo ella, pero luego compuso una sonrisa pequeña—, pero está bien, siempre y cuando el nombre me guste.

—Me parece justo —dijo Amy, pensando en ese personaje que tanto enternecía y divertía a Serena—. La niña de la que te hablo se llama Rini. ¿Te gusta?

Serena se llevó la mano al mentón por unos cuantos segundos antes de tomar una decisión.

—No me gusta mucho, pero lo aceptaré porque eres buena conmigo.

—Entonces te llamaremos Rini, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo. Por cierto, ¿me ayudarás a averiguar qué pasa con el Cristal de Plata?

Amy compuso una expresión un poco más seria.

—No puedo ayudarte mientras no sepa para qué lo quieres.

—Es que… es que no puedo decírtelo. No… no lo entenderías.

—Podrías ayudarme a entenderlo —ofreció Amy, justo en el momento en que una explosión casi las pulverizó. Amy se puso de pie con cierta dificultad, viendo que Rini había quedado inconsciente y con varias magulladuras en sus piernas y brazos. Frenéticamente, buscó un arbusto, incluso un banquillo, para esconderse, encontrando unas matas a unos pocos metros a su derecha. Rengueando, Amy se escondió tras las matas y sacó su cetro de transformación, pero no sin antes comunicar del peligro a las demás.

Un hombre pelirrojo y con una luna negra en su frente se acercaba a paso relajado hacia Rini. Hizo más amplia su sonrisa al ver que había sido noqueada por la explosión. _Vaya, jamás pensé que impresionar a Esmeralda fuese tan fácil._ Sin perder tiempo, tomó en brazos el cuerpo de Rini y se lo echó al hombro como si fuese un saco de papas.

—¡Detente! —exclamó una voz detrás de él. Rubeus giró lentamente sobre sus talones y vio a una muchacha con un uniforme extraño, con una falda desvergonzadamente corta y una tiara alrededor de su cabeza. Abrió los ojos. Conocía a esa muchacha.

—¡Vaya! Eres Sailor Mercury. No sabía que las Sailor Senshi existían en esta época.

Sailor Mercury frunció el ceño.

—¿Época? ¿Vienes del futuro? ¿Y para qué quieres a Rini?

—No necesito darte explicaciones, mocosa malnacida. No vas a impedir que me lleve a esta niña.

Rubeus extendió una mano y Sailor Mercury se hizo a un lado justo cuando una bola roja hizo explosión justo en el lugar que había ocupado segundos antes. Cayó de costado, lastimándose una rodilla, pero pudo ponerse de pie, no sin cierta dificultad. Rubeus arqueó una ceja.

—Eres rápida, pero no durarás mucho tiempo.

Pero esta vez, Sailor Mercury estaba preparada. Tratando de apoyarse en sus maltrechas piernas, juntó los brazos y los recogió hacia su pecho. A continuación, un chorro de agua brotó sorpresivamente de sus manos y Rubeus no tuvo tiempo para esquivarlo. El chorro impactó en su brazo izquierdo, congelándolo inmediatamente.

—¡No creas que has ganado, Sailor Arpía!

Con el otro brazo, Rubeus hizo un gesto violento y una hilera de explosiones devastaron todo en un radio de veinte metros. Sailor Mercury apenas tuvo tiempo para esquivar el ataque y rodó por el suelo, sintiendo un dolor punzante en su abdomen. Cuando dejó de moverse, vio que tenía una astilla clavada en el lugar donde había sentido el dolor. La sangre inmediatamente manchó su uniforme. Trató de ponerse de pie, pero su cuerpo no respondía correctamente. Rubeus comenzó a reírse, sin percatarse de las figuras que se acercaban a él por detrás.

Giró su cabeza demasiado tarde. Sintió que algo se enroscaba en su tobillo y, segundos después, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo de cabeza, casi cayendo inconsciente. Rini quedó suspendida en el aire y habría sufrido serias heridas de no ser por un hombre que usaba un traje de etiqueta, una capa y un sombrero.

Sobándose la cabeza y percatándose que podía mover su brazo izquierdo, Rubeus se puso de pie, tambaleándose y mirando con rabia a las Sailor Senshi. Se dio cuenta que había sido Sailor Venus quien le había arrojado su cadena a los tobillos. Sin embargo, no reconocía ni al hombre del antifaz ni a la muchacha de los moños.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Sailor Jupiter, esgrimiendo un puño en contra de él.

—No responderé a tus preguntas —rugió Rubeus, extendiendo ambos brazos hacia las Sailor Senshi—. Basta con decir que formo parte del honorable clan Black Moon. Los días de esta ciudad están contados, así que disfruten mientras puedan.

A continuación, Rubeus atacó a las Sailor Senshi con sus esferas explosivas y ellas evadieron el ataque como pudieron. Cuando los estallidos cesaron, todas se pusieron de pie, notando que ninguna de ellas había salido lastimada. No obstante, se dieron cuenta que aquel hombre había desaparecido.

—¡Maldición! —gruñó Sailor Mars en señal de frustración—. ¡Se nos escapó!

—¡Chicas! —exclamó Sailor Venus, señalando con el dedo a un punto a veinte metros frente a ellas—. ¡Sailor Mercury está herida!

Sailor Jupiter fue a socorrerla junto a las demás, mientras que Sailor Moon se quedó atrás, junto con Tuxedo Mask, aliviada de ver a Rini relativamente sana y salva, aparte de las magulladuras en sus pequeñas extremidades.

—Menos mal que no le ocurrió nada —dijo Sailor Moon, pero Tuxedo Mask no decía nada. Miraba a la pequeña como si estuviera en un trance, o como si hubiera recordado algo de su pasado—. ¿Te ocurre algo, Tuxedo Mask?

Pero el aludido no respondió por un buen rato, hasta que pegó un pequeño brinco, como si acabara de despertar de una pesadilla. Tenía la boca abierta y sudor corría por su frente. Mientras tanto, Rini seguía inconsciente.

—¿Tuxedo Mask? —insistió Sailor Moon. El aludido la miró y tragó saliva. Ella también lucía sorprendida, pues él parecía asustado por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a entender. Lo que sí sabía era que Tuxedo Mask había comenzado a actuar raro desde que tomó a Rini en brazos. Sin embargo, mientras veía cómo sus amigas llevaban a Sailor Mercury al hospital, supo que ese no era el momento para preguntarle qué le había ocurrido.

De algún modo, presintió que se venían pruebas muy difíciles. Y no estaba segura de si era capaz de superarlas.


	24. Cartas, flores y cadáveres

XXIII  
Cartas, flores y cadáveres

Tokio, 25 de febrero de 1992, 02:19p.m.

Mina salía del colegio cuando vio una figura que le hizo sacar una sonrisa. La necesitaba, porque los resultados del examen de Matemáticas habían sido publicados, y ella, como era predecible, no había obtenido buenas calificaciones. Habría sido la última de no ser por el alumno que no había asistido al examen sin justificación. Como podrán imaginar, eso tenía a Mina con un humor volátil, pero al menos ya no solamente podía contar con sus amigas.

—Hola, Mina —saludó Kunzite con esa voz profunda que la tenía loca. Aunque, en honor a la verdad, Mina aún no estaba acostumbrada de ver a su novio con ropas normales, pero juzgó que la camisa blanca y los pantalones grises le sentaban muy bien.

—Llegaste justo en un momento complicado para mí —dijo Mina, deteniéndose frente a Kunzite, su sonrisa contrastando con su mirada sombría—. Otra vez me fue mal en Matemáticas.

—¿Y te esfuerzas por conseguir mejores calificaciones?

—¡Claro! —mintió Mina, porque, para ser honestos, ella salía con sus amigas —o con la persona frente a ella— en cualquier oportunidad que se le presentaba. No hace falta recordar que Mina, como Serena, era como alérgica al estudio, y prefería divertirse, cosa con la que sus amigas generalmente solidarizaban. Como era obvio, la única que desaprobaba esa forma de comportarse era Amy.

—Pues parece que te afanas más en divertirte que en estudiar —dijo Kunzite, tratando de no sonar acusador, pero Mina frunció el ceño de todos modos—. Lo sé porque te gusta pasar tiempo conmigo y con tus amigas haciendo cosas que nada tienen que ver con estudiar. Lamento decirte que estoy de parte de Amy en esto; tienes que priorizar tus estudios.

—Pero… pero quiero pasar tiempo contigo —dijo Mina con voz trémula, tomando ambas manos de Kunzite—. Después de todo lo que pasamos, nos merecemos esto.

—Lo sé, Mina —repuso Kunzite, suspirando—, pero siempre habrá tiempo para nosotros, como ahora, por ejemplo. Ten un poco de paciencia.

Mina bajó la cabeza, luciendo ligeramente deprimida, pero luego volvió a alzarla, una pequeña sonrisa dibujándose en su cara. Abrazó a Kunzite firmemente, descansando su cabeza en el pecho de su novio.

—Lo siento —dijo al final—. Es que la adolescencia es una etapa de la vida que no puedo desaprovechar. Pero tienes razón. Siempre fuiste paciente, desde que nos conocimos hace miles de años ya. Te prometo que me esforzaré más en mis estudios. Lo único que quiero es complacerte.

—Yo también quiero complacerte —dijo Kunzite suavemente. Mina alzó la cabeza, poniéndose ligeramente coloraba al ver que él estaba sonriendo. No pudo evitarlo. Se puso de puntillas para alcanzar los labios de Kunzite, y él puso un poco de su parte, inclinando un poco la cabeza.

Había alumnas que miraba con envidia cómo Mina y ese sujeto de cabello blanco se besaban, preguntándose dónde habría conocido a ese tipo que lucía tan varonil y atractivo. De todas formas, las que conocían a Mina habían notado que ella jamás había sido vista de la mano con alguien, cosa que hallaban sospechosa, pues Mina no era fea, en absoluto. Sí la hallaban un poco extraña, pues creían que imitaba a Sailor V con su peinado y ese característico listón rojo en su cabello, y era esa la razón que no le permitía tener amigas como el resto de las alumnas del colegio. De todos modos, contemplaban con puños crispados y ceños fruncidos como la extraña Mina Aino hacía algo que nadie la había visto hacer.

Volviendo a ellos, Mina y Kunzite se separaron. Su sonrisa era amplia y miraba a su novio con ojos brillantes.

—¿Te gusta la adivinación? —preguntó Kunzite, sabiendo la respuesta a esa pregunta. La de veces que Mina había visitado a diversos adivinos en el pasado, tratando de ver si había un futuro en la relación que ella tenía con él.

—¡Me encanta!

—¿Qué te parece si rememoramos viejos tiempos y vamos donde un adivino para que nos diga nuestro futuro?

—Oh, Kunzite.

Ella volvió a besarlo, aunque se trató de un beso más breve que el anterior, y ambos, tomados de la mano, enfilaron hacia el centro de la ciudad.

En algún lugar del Desierto de Atacama, 24 de febrero de 1992, 01:15a.m.

Chile era el país donde se estaba concentrando el centro de toda la actividad astronómica del mundo. Con trescientos cincuenta noches despejadas al año, el desierto de Atacama era el lugar perfecto para observar el cosmos. La altura y la falta de contaminación atmosférica y lumínica favorecía la instalación de observatorios, y había varios proyectos, financiados por organizaciones internacionales, que estaban en proceso de licitación. Sin embargo, pese a todo eso, había solamente dos universidades en el país que impartían la carrera de Astronomía.

Esa noche, había dos astrónomos de turno en un observatorio ubicado en el corazón el desierto de Atacama, a tres mil setecientos metros sobre el nivel del mar, alejado de cualquier concentración urbana. Uno era chileno, el otro de nacionalidad japonesa. Era común que los equipos de investigación científica estuvieran compuestos por personas de diferentes nacionalidades, fomentando la integración mundial y la idea de que cualquier descubrimiento científico era beneficioso para la humanidad en su conjunto.

—Oye, Ernesto —dijo el astrónomo japonés, quien era el que estaba observando por el telescopio, en español casi perfecto—, necesito que conectes la cámara del telescopio. Estoy observando algo muy extraño aquí.

El tal Ernesto hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y pulsó un par de botones. El astrónomo japonés dejó de mirar por el telescopio, sabiendo que iba a ser la cámara la que captara el fenómeno, pues podía verlo en todo el espectro electromagnético, no solamente en el visible.

—La cámara está activa —dijo Ernesto, mirando al astrónomo japonés con algo de preocupación—. ¿Te pasa algo, Kakeru (9)?

El aludido, viendo cómo Ernesto le estaba mirando, compuso una sonrisa un poco forzada. No le ocurría nada del otro mundo; solamente era un asunto personal con una amiga a la que no veía hace mucho tiempo por culpa de sus investigaciones.

—Es solamente el cansancio —dijo Kakeru, tomando asiento junto a Ernesto. Las imágenes de la cámara iban a llegar a la computadora en cualquier minuto—. Muchas personas tienen un concepto muy romántico de la astronomía.

Ernesto soltó una carcajada, sabiendo a lo que se estaba refiriendo su colega.

—Tienes razón. Son muchas noches sobreviviendo a base de café, muchas noches en vela, sin poder estar con tus seres queridos.

—Pero tú no tienes una familia esperándote.

—No, pero entiendo a quienes sí las tienen —dijo Ernesto, bebiendo de su tercer café en la noche—. Es una vida muy dura, pero muchas veces uno siente la necesidad de cumplir sus sueños, a costa de todo lo demás.

Kakeru se estremeció un poco, recordando a su amiga. Sus respectivas carreras les habían impedido juntarse muy seguido, pues ella estaba terminando su preparación para convertirse en una astronauta, y sabía que la NASA era muy estricta con el asunto de las relaciones personales fuera de la organización.

—¿Estás seguro que no te ocurre nada, aparte del sueño? —inquirió Ernesto, mirando a Kakeru con extrañeza—. Te noto nostálgico.

Pero Kakeru jamás pudo contestar la pregunta, porque las imágenes del telescopio habían llegado a la pantalla de la computadora. Cuando las examinaron, ninguno de los dos dijo algo. Lo que estaban viendo desafiaba la lógica.

—Es un…

—Meteorito —completó Kakeru, luciendo estupefacto—, pero su forma es…

—No tiene sentido —añadió Ernesto con descortés incredulidad—. Se supone que los meteoritos son amorfos, pero esto…

—Es simétrico —dijo Kakeru, mirando con mucha atención las imágenes—, al menos en su eje mayor. No hay señales de actividad en el meteorito, su composición es la que podríamos esperar de un meteorito, pero…

Kakeru se quedó callado. Ernesto también miró la pantalla, creyendo que ambos se habían vueltos locos o que alguien estuviera jugando con sus ojos.

—Es… imposible.

—Diez kilómetros de diámetro, y pesa una décima parte de lo que pesa un meteorito de ese tamaño.

Ninguno de los dos astrónomos había visto algo así. Se suponía que los meteoritos estaban compuestos de metales relativamente pesados, como el hierro y el níquel, pero ese meteorito en particular rompía esa regla en pedazos. Era como si aquel cuerpo celeste estuviera hecho de cartulina en lugar de roca sólida. Kakeru y Ernesto revisaron los datos una y otra vez, asegurándose que las imágenes no fuesen resultado de un error en los sensores de la cámara, pero, después de dos horas de intensa revisión, ambos tuvieron que concluir que no había ningún error. Los sensores estaban funcionando bien.

—¿Y qué diablos hacemos con esto? —quiso saber Ernesto, mirando una vez más las imágenes—. No es que no estemos convencidos de que no hay errores, pero nuestros superiores podrían estar en desacuerdo, sin importar lo que les digamos. ¿Qué piensas, Kakeru?

—Pienso que deberíamos informar de nuestros hallazgos —respondió el aludido, presionando un par de botones para imprimir las imágenes—. De todos modos, hemos hecho todo en nuestro poder para verificar la información. No espero que nuestros superiores nos crean de inmediato, pero debemos exponer los datos crudos de una forma en que ellos puedan entender.

Ernesto se encogió de hombros.

—Tienes razón —dijo, suspirando y tomando las impresiones con mucho cuidado—. Somos científicos. Nuestra labor es presentar observaciones y sacar conclusiones en base a pruebas. Haré una llamada al jefe de investigación.

—Te lo agradecería mucho.

Kakeru se dio cuenta que la emoción del descubrimiento le había despejado la cabeza y espantado el sueño. Tal vez, la astronomía tenía una cuota de romanticismo después de todo.

Área 51, Nevada, 24 de febrero de 1992, 11:54p.m.

Era la segunda vez que Aurora trataba de llegar a la base aérea más secreta de Estados Unidos. La primera vez había sido interceptada por Kunzite y, en esa ocasión, casi la había asesinado. No quería admitirlo, pero estaba agradecida de que él se hubiera vuelto bueno después de recuperar sus recuerdos, porque eso significaba que nadie andaría tras su rastro nuevamente.

Podía ver el cerco perimetral del Área 51 y sus luces direccionales. Asumió que había guardias patrullando en las cercanías y otros más en puestos de vigilancia, escudriñando la noche con gafas de visión nocturna. Sin embargo, por mucha seguridad que enfrentara, Aurora sabía que entrar al complejo iba a ser tan fácil como entrar a su propia casa. Transformándose en Sailor Eos, se aproximó al complejo por el sur e hizo aparecer una pequeña esfera de luz, la que guió hasta que estuviera unos cien metros por encima de la valla perimetral. Sin embargo, necesitaba estar más cerca, lo que haría que los guardias la vieran. Pero, como Sailor Eos bien sabía, esa era la idea.

Cuando estuvo a cincuenta metros de la valla, escuchó el grito seco de un guardia, ordenándole que se quedara quieta y que pusiera las manos detrás de su cabeza. Sailor Eos obedeció sin cuestionamientos, viendo que varios guardias se aproximaban hacia ella, con armas en ristre.

 _Ahora._

Sailor Eos hizo un gesto con las manos, y la esfera de luz que flotaba encima de la valla sur estalló, creando una especie de sol en medio de la noche. Los guardias quedaron inmediatamente incapacitados a causa del brillo, pues las gafas de visión nocturna no estaban diseñadas para ser usadas con tanta luz. Sailor Eos aprovechó la confusión y pasó por encima de la valla sur con un enorme salto, corriendo a toda velocidad hacia un lugar cubierto por sombras. Juzgando que la distracción había cumplido con su rol, hizo otro gesto con las manos y la esfera de luz se apagó así como había aparecido. Sailor Eos escrutó la pista de despegue frente al hangar en el que estaba oculta, y vio su objetivo final.

El Hangar 18.

Estuvo un tiempo tratando de discernir un patrón para las luces direccionales, y descubrió una ventana de quince segundos entre ciclos de vigilancia. Sailor Eos aprovechó aquella debilidad y corrió a todo lo que daban sus piernas hasta el Hangar 18. Aplanó su espalda contra la pared, sabiendo que había dos soldados custodiando la entrada al edificio. Decidió trepar al techo del hangar y neutralizar a los dos guardias en un solo movimiento, pero debía esperar a que la luz direccional siguiera su curso, de otra forma, sería descubierta.

 _Ahora._

Cuando la luz direccional se alejó de la entrada al hangar, Sailor Eos se dejó caer sobre ambos guardias, aprovechando la velocidad de su caída para golpearlos. Como había esperado, los dos soldados quedaron inconscientes y, quitándole la tarjeta de acceso a uno de ellos, la deslizó por la ranura a un lado de la puerta y entró con cautela al hangar, esperando encontrar a un montón de soldados, científicos y demás personal auxiliar, pero el lugar se antojaba desierto. Ignorando las cámaras de seguridad que plagaban el hangar, Sailor Eos se dirigió hacia la enorme puerta que estaba buscando. Presionó el enorme botón rojo y la puerta de acero se abrió lentamente.

Sailor Eos entró en el sanctum del Hangar 18, un recinto circular bañado con una luz azulada muy tenue, lo que le daba un aspecto de no pertenecer a ese mundo. Había un pedestal en el costado derecho, en el cual daba la impresión que alguna vez hubo algo sobre éste, pero no vio nada. Ignorando el pedestal, Sailor Eos caminó unos cuantos pasos hasta una especie de contenedor de aspecto pesado. Había una consola de operación frente a éste con instrucciones en inglés. Sailor Eos, anticipando lo que iba a encontrar, presionó el botón correcto y la cápsula emitió un siseo de ultratumba antes de abrirse mediante la acción de unas bisagras hidráulicas. Vapor brotó del interior del contenedor y Sailor Eos esperó a que éste se disipara. Cuando lo hizo, supo que había encontrado lo que tanto había estado buscando.

El cadáver de una Sailor Senshi completamente vestida de blanco y con la primera letra del alfabeto griego en su frente.

 _Sailor Alpha. Al fin te encontré._

Tokio, 25 de febrero de 1992, 2:58p.m.

—¿Y cómo está Amy?

—Menos mal la esquirla no perforó nada importante —respondió Mina, quien había ido a verla al hospital junto con Kunzite hace diez minutos atrás. Kunzite había decidido no entrar a Cuidados Intensivos al mismo tiempo que sus amigas. Sus demás compañeros habían decidido lo mismo, a excepción de Zoisite, por supuesto—. Le darán el alta mañana, aunque su madre está preocupadísima por ella. Piensa que Amy andaba buscando peleas sin propósito, pero no la culpa. No le puede decir lo que ella es… lo que todas nosotras somos.

—No lo entenderían —dijo Kunzite, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza—. Por cierto, creo que encontré un buen lugar donde podríamos ver nuestro futuro.

A Mina le brillaban los ojos. Estaba al tanto que él no creía en las ciencias alternativas, pero se veía entusiasmado solamente por complacerla a ella. Claro, aquello podría sonar un poco cruel y manipulador por parte de Mina, pero eran pocos los hombres que no trataban de complacer a sus parejas, aunque se tratara de cosas o pasatiempos que ellos no compartían. Se prometió a sí misma complacerle también en algo que a él le gustara. Después de todo, el amor se basaba en parte en la reciprocidad.

—¿Dónde es?

—A la vuelta de la esquina. Dicen que es un as de la adivinación.

—Espero que sea verdad.

Ambos doblaron una esquina y se encontraron con un local cuya fachada era de lo más rimbombante, pues parecía estar hecho de cartas apiladas en forma de arco. Mina asumió que el adivino iba a leerle el futuro a través de los naipes y entró al local junto a Kunzite.

El interior estaba pobremente iluminado, pero aquello alimentaba el aire de intriga y misterio. Extasiada, Mina se adentró más en el local, percatándose que el corredor era innecesariamente largo y estrecho. Las paredes estaba decoradas con papeles tapices con motivos de cartas inglesas y se podía oler un leve tufo a incienso. Mina apresuró el paso, no porque tuviese prisa por llegar al adivino, sino por escapar de aquel corredor tan extraño.

Al final del pasillo, había una mesa de madera, sobre la cual había un mazo de cartas, perfectamente apilado, una taza de porcelana, dentro de la cual se apoyaba la vara de incienso y, detrás de la mesa, había un sujeto que hizo que el corazón de Mina saltara a su garganta. Había reaccionado así porque conocía muy bien a ese hombre, pero no esperaba verlo en una casa de adivinación de mala muerte.

—¿Kaito? —dijo Mina casi sin respiración.

Kunzite miró a Mina con incredulidad.

—¿Lo conoces?

—Sí, por desgracia. Su nombre es Kaito Ace y solía luchar contra el mal cuando yo era Sailor V.

Kunzite miró a Kaito con una mezcla de curiosidad y desconcierto.

—¿Quién es él? —preguntó Kaito, señalando con un dedo a Kunzite.

—Él es Kunzite, uno de los cuatro Generales Celestiales —dijo Mina, tomando al aludido del brazo—, y mi novio.

Kaito hizo una mueca que pasó desapercibida para Mina, pero no para Kunzite.

—Ya veo —dijo, tomando el mazo de cartas y revolviéndolas mediante magia—. Después de lo que te dije cuando nos vimos por última vez, creí que jamás intentarías encontrar pareja. Obviamente, me equivoqué. Pero me temo que mis palabras siguen siendo ciertas.

Kaito terminó de revolver las cartas y dispuso cinco de ellas en una hilera, de modo que Mina pudiera verlas, claro que estaban volteadas hacia abajo.

—Escoge dos.

Mina, insegura de lo que Kaito quería probar, hizo lo que le había pedido y las vio.

—No me digas cuáles son. Ese no es el punto, en todo caso. —Kaito volteó las cartas que Mina no había escogido y pidió que le devolviera las que había tomado—. Mmm… veo que dejaste tanto el as como el rey de diamantes. También dejaste el as de espadas. Las mismas cartas que te mostré la última vez que nos vimos. Tú sabes lo que significa, ¿verdad?

Mina, entre todo lo que había ocurrido con el Reino Oscuro, la llegada de Rini y Black Moon, era incapaz de recordar la respuesta a esa pregunta. Kaito exhaló, buscando paciencia.

—El as de espadas significa muerte a manos de un enemigo muy poderoso —explicó Kaito en un tono parejo que ocultaba su indignación al ver a Mina con otro hombre—. Si lo dejaste atrás, significa que tú no serás la que va a morir. Pero, como dejaste el rey de diamantes, quiere decir que, tarde o temprano tú misma alejarás a tu novio de tu lado, dejándolo a merced de la muerte, o el as de espadas. El as de diamantes significa fuerza, por lo que, si la dejaste atrás, solamente hará que la muerte de tu novio signifique tal dolor para ti que terminarás sucumbiendo a éste. Quedarás marcada para siempre por ese dolor, y éste guiará todas tus acciones. Resumiendo, cualquier relación que tengas conducirá a ese resultado, porque no puedes ser Sailor Senshi y tener pareja al mismo tiempo. Al final, tendrás que elegir qué es lo que quieres (10).

Kunzite, en ese momento, lamentó haber llevado a Mina a ese lugar. Si hubiera sabido que el adivino iba a ser alguien tan resentido, porque así lo había percibido, habría acudido a otro local.

—Deberíamos irnos, Mina —dijo, y ella solamente le dio la razón. Mirando con el ceño fruncido a Kaito, la aludida se dejó conducir hacia la salida del local. Mina agradeció enormemente haber escapado hacia la luz de la ciudad—. Por cierto, noté que ese tal Kaito tiene un resentimiento bastante serio contigo. ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes?

—¿Estás seguro de querer escuchar la historia?

—Totalmente.

Mina suspiró.

—De acuerdo, pero no quiero que te enojes por lo que te voy a contar.

Tanto Mina como Kunzite ignoraron los pétalos de rosas que comenzaron a caer del cielo.

En ese mismo momento

Serena y Darien sí se habían percatado de la lluvia de pétalos de rosas. El fenómeno los había pillado con la guardia baja, pues ambos estaban discutiendo los últimos eventos, claro que Serena siempre se desviaba del tema, narrando anécdotas y pidiendo helado tras helado en una época del año en que no era sensato comer aquellos dulces.

—¡Qué lindo! —chilló Serena, dando vueltas con los brazos extendidos, sin prestar atención al tráfico de personas y, claro, de vehículos. El pobre Darien tuvo que salvar a su novia de tres potenciales accidentes de tránsito, pues ella no tenía ojos para otra cosa que no fuese la lluvia de pétalos de flores.

—Por favor, Serena, no seas imprudente —le recriminó Darien y Serena comenzó a hacerle un poco más de caso, aunque seguía perdiendo concentración por la lluvia de pétalos—. No sé por qué de pronto comenzó esta lluvia tan extraña.

Ambos estaban llegando a una plaza colmada de flores y de pasto, pero casi sin árboles. Darien notó que la lluvia era más intensa en ese lugar, y comenzó a sospechar del extraño fenómeno. Aquella no era la tarde que tenía planeada, aparte que no había confesado a Serena lo que había visto cuando sostenía a Rini en brazos. Darien se estremeció al solo pensamiento de aquella tragedia. La lluvia de pétalos quedó completamente olvidada, reemplazada por un sentimiento de urgencia y desesperación que solamente podía conducir a un desenlace, uno que no le gustaba, para nada. Sin embargo, lo que le causaba más congoja era Serena. Ya no había alegría en los ojos de Darien cuando la miraba, solamente preocupación y miedo. Por supuesto, Serena se había dado cuenta de eso, pero, por mucho que insistiera en que hablara del tema, Darien siempre hallaba una excusa para evitar hacerlo, cosa que tenía a Serena un poco preocupada.

Ambos se acercaban lentamente a la pileta que marcaba el centro de la plaza, cuando la lluvia de pétalos se convirtió en un remolino. Tanto Serena como Darien se cubrieron con los brazos, preguntándose qué estaba pasando, cuando el viento se detuvo, así como la lluvia. Darien dejó de protegerse y notó que había un hombre frente a él, vestido de manera casual, de cabello castaño. Se trataba de un sujeto muy delgado y que caminaba con ligereza y despreocupación. Mostraba una sonrisa moderada, como si acabara de ver a un amigo al que no veía hace algún tiempo.

—Hola, Darien.

El aludido miró al recién llegado con mucho desconcierto. Jamás había visto a ese hombre en su vida, pero, de algún modo, él parecía conocerlo. Frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién eres?

Esta vez fue el turno del desconocido para fruncir el ceño.

—Por favor, Darien, tú sabes quién soy. Estuviste conmigo cuando me sentí más solo. Recuerdo que me regalaste una rosa, y también recuerdo que te hice una promesa.

La situación se estaba tornando cada vez más extraña. Por mucho que Darien forzara su memoria, no podía recordar a ese individuo, mucho menos que le hubiera regalado una flor.

—Lo siento, pero todavía no sé quién eres.

En cuanto terminó de hablar, Darien se vio asaltado por una serie de imágenes que no pertenecían a sus propios recuerdos. Podía verse a sí mismo hablando con alguien que no conocía, podía ver cómo él le regalaba una rosa roja, e incluso se podía oír a sí mismo hablar de una promesa, algo sobre devolverle el favor.

Darien volvió a la realidad, tambaleándose un poco. Por un momento, no supo lo que había visto, pero luego recordó la forma en que había hablado, con una voz que no era la de él, y supo que se había metido en la cabeza de ese hombre, tal como le había pasado con Rini el día de ayer. También supo, finalmente, quién era el sujeto frente a él.

—Fiore (11) —dijo Darien en voz baja, aunque lo suficientemente fuerte para que el aludido la escuchara.

—Finalmente has recordado, Darien —repuso Fiore con una sonrisa—. Solamente he venido a decirte que, por fin, podré devolverte el favor. Encontré la flor perfecta para regalarte.

Serena, quien se había mantenido al margen de la discusión, estaba comenzando a sentir que sus entrañas se revolvían al ver a ese hombre llamado Fiore hablar con Darien de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo. No pudo evitarlo. Se sintió amenazada. Armándose de valor, se acercó a Fiore, frunciendo el ceño.

—Discúlpame, pero Darien es _mi_ novio —dijo ella en un tono petulante que a Fiore no le agradó para nada. Se acercó a Serena, arrugando la cara, y la empujó hacia un costado, haciendo que cayera al suelo. Darien se apresuró a ayudarla, mirando a Fiore con una expresión inescrutable.

—Voy a cumplir con mi promesa, Darien —dijo Fiore, pero él lo percibió más como una amenaza que como una auténtica promesa. Después, se formó otro torbellino de pétalos, y Darien volvió a cubrirse. Cuando el viento se detuvo, miró hacia la pileta, pero no había nadie.

 _Las amenazas se están multiplicando_ se dijo Darien mientras ayudaba a Serena a ponerse de pie. _Y los dramas también._

* * *

(9) En caso que se estén preguntando si es el mismo Kakeru que aparece en la película "El amor de la princesa Kaguya", sí, es el mismo.

(10) Esa es mi propia versión de la maldición que le arrojó Kaito Ace a Mina, puesto que no he leído, aún, el manga de Sailor V. Sé solamente una que otra cosa, nada más.

(11) En esta historia voy a integrar los hechos de la película "La promesa de la rosa" con el argumento principal. Pronto verán por qué lo haré de ese modo.


	25. Viento divino

XXIV  
Viento divino

Washington, 26 de febrero de 1992, 03:14p.m.

Aquellos eran tiempos bastante ajetreados en el Pentágono. El Secretario de Defensa Desmond Hudson había llegado a la sala de reuniones, acompañado de todo el Consejo de Seguridad Nacional, además del director general de la CIA y el de la NSA. Había muchos asuntos sobre los que se necesitaba discutir de forma urgente, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta los últimos informes de inteligencia y de NORAD. También estaban presentes representantes de tres de los más grandes contratistas de defensa en los Estados Unidos. Sin embargo, la presencia de aquellos tres personeros era un misterio para los demás hombres reunidos, salvo para Desmond Hudson.

—Señores aquí presentes —comenzó Desmond Hudson, mirando a todos con una expresión que reflejaba la severidad de la situación, cualquiera que fuese—, estamos aquí reunidos para discutir sobre las amenazas que el mundo está enfrentando en este preciso minuto. Ha habido diversos reportes sobre sucesos extraños que han ocurrido en diversos países, e incluso fuera de este mundo, sucesos que podrían poner en peligro a la humanidad en su conjunto.

Desmond hizo un gesto para que un técnico encendiera la gran pantalla que dominaba la sala y, en ella se mostró lo que parecía una semilla colosal bajo diversas bandas del espectro electromagnético.

—Esto… es un meteorito, o al menos eso es lo que parece —dijo el Secretario de Defensa, usando un puntero láser para indicar el cuerpo celeste—, pero, según los informes de un par de astrónomos de la Agencia Espacial Europea que observaba el espacio desde un observatorio en Chile, la masa de este "meteorito" es significativamente menor que la de un cuerpo normal del mismo tamaño. Además, su velocidad ha estado disminuyendo desde que entró en la magnetósfera del planeta, lo que indica que este meteorito no es de origen natural. Alguien lo diseñó.

Hubo un murmullo general de incomodidad entre los presentes, mirando con ojos dilatados la imagen del meteorito.

—Pero eso no es todo —continuó Desmond, indicando una segunda imagen, la cual era un análisis espectrográfico del meteorito—. Como pueden ver, el cuerpo celeste contiene una cantidad enorme de firmas de carbono, junto con cantidades similares de nitrógeno, hidrógeno y oxígeno. Son elementos orgánicos.

El murmullo se hizo aún más pronunciado si cabe. La presencia de componentes orgánicos en un meteorito solamente podía indicar una cosa, y se trataba de algo más que importante.

—¿Me estás diciendo que hay _vida_ en ese meteorito?

—Es precisamente lo que estoy diciendo —dijo Desmond, ordenando al técnico que cambiara la imagen por un video que, al parecer, había captado una cámara de seguridad—. Necesitamos obtener una muestra de ese meteorito antes que a esos imbéciles de la NASA se les ocurra enviar un transbordador. Esto es un asunto de Seguridad Nacional.

Nadie dijo nada, a sabiendas de lo que había querido decir Desmond con esas palabras. En el mundo de la inteligencia y la defensa, todo fenómeno extraño era una amenaza a la Seguridad Nacional hasta que se probara lo contrario.

—Si llegamos a la conclusión que este meteorito no es una amenaza, podremos compartir este descubrimiento con el resto del mundo. Hasta entonces, prohibiremos a todas las agencias espaciales hacer público el descubrimiento.

—¿Y cómo lo harás, Desmond? —preguntó un representante de su respectiva contratista de defensa—. No podemos silenciar a tantas personas.

—No, pero siempre podremos subir los aranceles de las importaciones de sus respectivos países —dijo Desmond, recordando que debía visitar a un amigo que trabajaba en la tesorería—. De hecho, creo que es la medida correcta, porque los productos europeos y asiáticos están subiendo de precio a causa de "gastos mayores en investigación y desarrollo", cuando todos sabemos que se invierte más en publicidad que en I&D. Si quieren vender sus productos y servicios, tendrán que atenerse a las condiciones que les imponemos, o muchas compañías irán a la quiebra, desestabilizando sus economías. Ningún país quiere eso, ¿verdad?

Hubo un murmullo de aprobación entre los participantes de la reunión. Desmond volvió a mirar la pantalla, y los demás hicieron lo mismo.

—Este video fue grabado en Tokio hace unos días atrás —dijo Desmond y todos fueron testigos de cómo un grupo de chicas, quienes no tendrían más de quince años de edad, usaba lo que parecían poderes mágicos en contra de una entidad que lucía como un murciélago colosal. Lo más destacable sobre ese grupo de chicas era el uniforme que usaban; lucían como marineras, pero con más ornamentos, listones de varios colores y unas faldas extremadamente cortas.

—Espera un momento —dijo el director de la CIA, Joseph Allen, frunciendo el ceño—. A esas muchachas las he visto antes, en antiguos reportes de Richard Helms. Hablaba de lo que él llamaba "Sailor Senshi" y sus capacidades mágicas. También decía que hubo un tiempo en que él tenía a una de ellas como operativo de nuestra agencia.

Todos los presentes, incluyendo Desmond Hudson, contuvieron el aliento. Era la primera vez en más de veinte años que la CIA desclasificaba información sobre las Sailor Senshi, y Desmond no lucía muy contento que digamos.

—¿Y pensabas compartir esa información cuándo?

—Cuando ellas volvieran a aparecer —dijo Allen, recordando lo que había dicho una vez Richard Helms en una grabación pocos días antes de haber sido encontrado muerto en condiciones muy extrañas—. Según Helms, él sabía que volverían a aparecer en algún momento, que un asociado le había informado de tal cosa. —Allen miró el video antes de volver a clavar la mirada en Desmond—. Parece que tenía razón.

—Pues pudiste haber hecho algo antes —dijo Desmond con poca paciencia—. Justo ahora iba a explicar que las Sailor Senshi son la peor amenaza a la seguridad nacional que tenemos justo ahora. Así que dime, Joseph, todo lo que sepas sobre estas guerreras.

El aludido se puso de pie al tiempo que Desmond tomaba asiento, seguramente para escuchar lo que la CIA le había mantenido oculto por 23 años. De todos modos, aquel modus operandi de la agencia no era extraño, para nada. En 1963 se las arreglaron para culpar a otra persona del asesinato de Kennedy, cuando había sido un asociado de Richard Helms quien había hecho el trabajo, de un modo que hasta ese día resultaba incomprensible. Era increíble que mucha gente todavía no entendiese que fue lo que realmente había pasado el 22 de noviembre de 1963.

—Bueno, no son las mismas que aparecieron en la década de los sesenta —aclaró el director Allen, carraspeando un poco—, pero había una de ellas particularmente destacable. Estoy hablando de Sailor Silver Moon.

A la sola mención de ella, todos se removieron en sus asientos y hubo un murmullo de nerviosismo. Ninguno de los presentes supo explicar por qué reaccionaron de ese modo cuando el director Allen dijo el nombre de Sailor Silver Moon.

—Sailor Silver Moon protagonizó muchos incidentes en la década de los sesenta. Estuvo involucrada en los eventos que causaron la muerte del presidente Kennedy en 1963, fue operativo de la CIA por dos años y se dice que fue la responsable del fin de la Guerra Fría en junio de 1969, parando cien mil cabezas nucleares por sí sola. Estoy seguro que esto último es una exageración, pero, de acuerdo a las declaraciones de Lyndon Johnson, Richard Helms, Leonid Brezhnev y otros, ellos juraron escuchar un gran grito que parecía provenir desde todas partes, y también vieron un destello plateado que cubrió todo el cielo. Después, todos los ICBMs lanzados tanto por nosotros como por la Unión Soviética fueron desactivados y cayeron sin estallar. Hubo muchos ciudadanos que corroboraron la historia, demasiados para que esto fuese un simple juego de pirotecnia barata. Sigo creyendo que no existe fuerza en este mundo capaz de detener cien mil cabezas nucleares, pero hubo gente que lo creyó en su momento.

—¿Podrías ir al punto, Joseph? —gruñó Desmond con impaciencia.

—Pero esto es relevante —dijo el director Allen, indicando con un dedo a las imágenes de las Sailor Senshi—. Ellas son guerreras con poderes extraordinarios, poderes que hasta el día de hoy no entendemos. Y están bajo la jurisdicción del Japón en estos momentos. Imagínense si, en algún momento, nuestras relaciones con Tokio se vuelven inestables. Ellos fácilmente podrían enviar a las Sailor Senshi a modo de medida disuasoria. Por mucho poder bélico que dispongamos, sencillamente no seríamos capaces de detenerlas.

—Dudo que nuestras relaciones se estropeen a ese nivel —intervino Desmond, poniéndose de pie—. Hay que recordar que nuestra primera línea de defensa siempre será la economía. Japón no dispone de muchas materias primas, para empezar, y China aún está estancada en el comunismo. Por ahora, nosotros somos los mayores proveedores de materias primas en el mundo. Sin nosotros, Japón estará en la bancarrota. Ellos no se pondrán solos una soga al cuello solamente por querer demostrar su poderío.

Joseph Allen se quedó en silencio, como pensando en el siguiente paso. Porque había un siguiente paso, pero era uno que a ninguno de los presentes les iba a gustar. Decidiendo que era necesario que el gobierno dejara de hacer oídos sordos a la amenaza que se estaba gestando en el mundo, abrió su maletín y extrajo unos cuantos documentos clasificados.

—Pues yo creo que sí podrían estropearse —dijo el director Allen, mostrando los documentos, entre los cuales mostraba a una mujer de unos cincuenta años, cuyo expediente era bastante extenso—. Caballeros, les presento a Cora Dixon, alias Medusa. Ella es la líder de la organización terrorista conocida como la Vanguardia de Ares.

Nuevamente hubo un murmullo de incomodidad entre los presentes, incluyendo a Desmond Hudson. La Vanguardia de Ares había sido un mal necesario desde el día de su fundación, pues trabajaba tratando de derrocar líderes a favor de la paz. Y, parafraseando las palabras que alguna vez dijo Lyndon Johnson después del fin de la Guerra Fría "la paz no es buena para los negocios". Sin embargo, los métodos de la Vanguardia para llevar a cabo sus objetivos eran, cuando menos, cuestionables. La prueba más evidente de aquello era la forma en que el presidente de la Comisión Internacional por la Paz, Manuel Escudero, había sido destituido de su cargo y, con ello, la pérdida de la confianza de la gente en general por el CIP. Manuel siempre había defendido a las mujeres, pero viéndolo en un video altamente provocativo en el que se mostraba a él junto con su "harén" había dañado su imagen de forma irreversible. El gobierno estadounidense sabía que Manuel no realizaba esa clase de prácticas, por lo que solamente pudieron asumir que alguien más había desacreditado a Manuel.

—De acuerdo a los últimos informes de inteligencia, Cora Dixon está tratando de agregar tensión a nuestras relaciones con Tokio —continuó el director Allen, mostrando unas fotografías de ella conversando con el presidente de Japón—. No sé cómo diablos lo hizo para hacer eso, pero de lo que estamos seguros es que Cora Dixon está tratando de desprestigiarnos, tildándonos de imperialistas, extorsionistas y otros epítetos no muy agradables.

—¿Y qué hay de la dependencia económica que tiene con nosotros?

—Pues, a juzgar por los micrófonos ocultos en el despacho del presidente japonés, dice que existe una solución bastante simple para ese problema. Luego, Cora Dixon le mostró algo al presidente en su teléfono, pero no se sabe a ciencia cierta qué fue. Pero puedo apostar mi cargo a que le mostró el mismo video que nosotros disponemos de las Sailor Senshi.

—¿Estás diciendo que Cora está tratando de que Japón nos extorsione usando a las Sailor Senshi?

—Es exactamente lo que quiero decir —dijo el director Allen con gravedad— y, si más no recuerdo, tú mismo dijiste que ellas eran la mayor amenaza a nuestra Seguridad Nacional. Por eso debemos tomar medidas para eliminar este peligro. Nuestra supremacía económica y militar no puede, y no debe, ser desafiada.

Después de esas palabras, se hizo un silencio profundo, durante el cual los presentes intercambiaron miradas de nerviosismo, todos menos una persona. Ese alguien se había limitado a escuchar pacientemente la discusión entre el Secretario de Defensa y el director de la CIA. A juzgar por la expresión en su cara, acababa de escuchar justo lo que necesitaba escuchar.

—Señores presentes —dijo el representante del mayor contratista de defensa del país—, ¿puedo hacerles una sugerencia?

Los aludidos giraron sus cabezas, taladrando con la mirada a quien había hablado. Sin embargo, el Secretario de Defensa tenía una expresión extraña en su cara, como si hubiese estado esperando que uno de los contratistas de defensa se pronunciara.

—Ilumínenos, señor Donovan.

—¿Qué tal si le damos la vuelta a la tortilla? —dijo el tal Donovan, poniéndose de pie y dando vueltas a la sala de reuniones—. Las Sailor Senshi son chicas cuyos poderes están fuera de nuestra imaginación, pero estamos hablando de adolescentes, mujeres que ni siquiera podemos denominarlas de ese modo. Son inmaduras y prefieren divertirse a luchar contra el mal. Dejar semejante poder en sus manos no solamente es una irresponsabilidad, sino que un peligro serio para la humanidad. ¿Qué tal si son dominadas por sus emociones y atacan a diestra y siniestra, con independencia de las consecuencias? ¿Qué tal si usan sus poderes para divertirse?

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que son así? —dijo el director Allen con el ceño fruncido—. Hablas como si las conocieras personalmente.

—Son adolescentes, Joseph —repuso Donovan con firmeza—. Es todo lo que necesitas saber. Poderes como éstos no deberían estar en manos de mujeres que aún no han llegado a la adultez

—¿Y en las manos de quién deberían estar?

—Pues en las de nosotros, gente que conoce el poder y sabe cómo usarlo —dijo Donovan con renovada fuerza—. Imaginen la clase de nación que tendríamos si conseguimos averiguar la fuente de sus poderes y usarlos en nuestros propios soldados, personas entrenadas para pelear, personas que tienen experiencia luchando contra el mal.

Donovan, a juzgar por el murmullo que siguió a sus palabras, entendió que había conseguido su objetivo. Desmond Hudson no lo mostraba, pero sabía que estaba emocionado por la idea de usar los poderes de las Sailor Senshi como armas, quizás las armas definitivas, las armas que eran necesarias para mantener el orden en todo el mundo. Nadie trataría de oponer resistencia al sistema, nadie se atrevería siquiera a poner un dedo fuera de la línea. Donovan solamente podía reírse; las personas frente a él eran predecibles, igual que los dueños de los bancos. La mera promesa de poder los volvía ciegos y sedientos, tal como un vagabundo que llevara días sin beber agua. Sailor Silver Moon había conseguido la paz, pero la sed de poder simplemente formaba para de la naturaleza humana, y solamente era cuestión de tiempo para que esa sed volviera a volverlos miopes y desesperados.

—Es una muy buena idea —dijo al fin Desmond Hudson, mirando a Donovan con aprobación—, pero tenemos poco tiempo. Si el plan de Cora Dixon tiene éxito, entonces tendremos muchas dificultades para apoderarnos de las Sailor Senshi. Hablaré con el presidente MacArthur y veré si puede elevar los aranceles de las materias primas lo antes posible. Eso disuadirá a Japón de usar a las Sailor Senshi para extorsionarnos. De todos modos, estos políticos valoran más el bolsillo que el orgullo. Por cierto, ¿tienes algún plan para traer a las Sailor Senshi a nosotros?

—Lo tengo, pero primero debemos asegurarnos de su poder verdadero —dijo Donovan, complacido por el desenlace de la discusión—. Ya he iniciado una operación para tal objetivo. Se llama "Viento Divino". Es la forma más efectiva de comprobar el poder real de las Sailor Senshi. Una vez realizada esta labor, usaremos comandos Delta Force para las operaciones de extracción.

—¿Y en qué consiste la operación Viento Divino?

Donovan compuso una sonrisa misteriosa.

—Ya lo verá, señor Hudson, ya lo verá.

Tokio, 27 de febrero de 1992, 05:14p.m.

Serena y las demás no lucían demasiado contentas, pues esa mañana habían tenido un examen sorpresa (en el colegio de Rei y Mina también) y, sin la ayuda de Amy, ninguna de ellas había conseguido muy buenas calificaciones. Por supuesto, también estaba todo lo que había ocurrido desde la llegada de Rini.

Las cuatro salían del hospital, contentas al menos por una cosa; Amy iba a ser dada de alta mañana, y las chicas estaban planeando una fiesta para cuando saliera del hospital. Curiosamente, la idea de la celebración había sido del novio de Amy, Zoisite. Lo había sido a tal punto que sus demás compañeros tenían problemas para creer lo que había hecho. No obstante, Mina no lucía demasiado entusiasmada. De hecho, para ser la más alegre del grupo, se mostraba taciturna y melancólica, y cuando Rei le preguntó qué le pasaba, Mina respondió con evasivas, alegando que debía llegar temprano a su casa.

—Está así desde que salió con Kunzite al centro ayer —dijo Lita en un tono innecesariamente confidencial—. ¿Tendrá problemas en su relación?

—Pues yo creo que tiene otros asuntos que atender —respondió Rei, quien ostentaba ojeras y ninguna de sus amigas sabía por qué, aunque eso no significaba que no le hubieran hecho preguntas al respecto. Rei, sin embargo, no consideraba sensato, aún, que ellas supieran sobre la visión que había tenido ayer, la misma que vino a su llama en diciembre del año pasado (12)—. Por cierto, tú también luces preocupada, Serena.

La aludida no respondió al instante. Acababa de percatarse que no le había hablado a sus amigas de Fiore ni del secreto que Darien estaba ocultando, porque sabía que algo había pasado por su cabeza el día en que Amy fue herida por aquel representante de Black Moon.

—Han pasado muchas cosas —dijo Serena, mirando al suelo mientras caminaba—. Sé que Darien me está ocultando algo, pero, por mucho que le insisto, no quiere decirme nada. Dice que no quiere lastimarme, y entiendo sus razones, pero necesito saber. Se supone que en una relación de pareja no debe haber secretos, ¿verdad?

—En teoría —dijo Lita, recordando que tenía una cita con Nephrite en una media hora más—, pero todos sabemos que en la práctica, todos ocultan cosas. Es lo más natural del mundo. No por eso es bueno, eso sí.

—Pero eso no es todo —continuó Serena, recordando la lluvia de pétalos de rosas—. Ayer apareció un sujeto extraño, el responsable de la lluvia de pétalos. Se llamaba Fiore y habló de una promesa que le hizo a Darien, de que había encontrado la flor perfecta para regalarle, pero me dio la impresión que sonó más como una amenaza que como una promesa. Darien tampoco me ha hablado mucho de eso. Supongo que no le gusta hablar mucho de su pasado.

—Sí —dijo Rei, mirando a Serena con renovada preocupación—. Darien es un tipo muy reservado, lo entiendo, pero debería ser honesto contigo. Después de todo, él es tu novio.

—Supongo —dijo Serena.

—Por cierto, ¿qué hay de Rini? —inquirió Lita, recordando a la niña del cabello rosado que había aparecido en aquella batalla contra el hombre de Black Moon.

—Mi mamá decidió que ella viviría en mi casa —repuso Serena, cambiando su expresión por una de irritación—. Dice que ha venido de muy lejos y necesita de un hogar porque sus padres no están con ella. ¡Pero tengo que compartir cuarto con ella!

—¿Y qué hay de malo en eso? —dijo Rei, en un tono que a Serena no le gustó para nada.

—¿Qué hay de malo? —repitió Serena como si Rei hubiese blasfemado en contra de ella—. A cada rato me está preguntando por el Cristal de Plata, aunque le he dicho mil veces que no le sirve tenerlo en ese estado. Y tampoco quiere decirme para qué lo quiere.

—Debe tener sus razones —dijo Lita, cuyos ojos comenzaron a brillar por la cita que tenía más tarde—. Pero Amy le dijo que no íbamos a cooperar si no nos decía. Espero que ella se de cuenta que es lo mejor para todos.

Serena y Lita se percataron que Rei no caminaba con ellas. Miraron hacia atrás y la vieron mirando hacia el horizonte, con el ceño fruncido y los puños crispados.

—¿Te pasa algo, Rei?

—Siento una presencia maligna en esa dirección —dijo la aludida, indicando con un dedo hacia una hilera de edificios. Serena y Lita siguieron el dedo de Rei con la mirada y vieron que brotaba humo entre los edificios. Serena entornó los ojos.

—Pues no necesito tener poderes para saber que algo malo pasa allá —dijo Serena y Rei la miró con la cara arrugada y una mirada de puro veneno.

—¿Quieres callarte, Serena? —le regañó, sacando su cetro de transformación. Lita hizo lo mismo—. ¡Comunícate con Mina y dile que venga lo antes posible!

Serena supo que Rei no andaba de humor para bromas y usó su comunicador mientras Rei y Lita se transformaban. Por último, ella hizo lo mismo y, después de muchas luces coloridas, las Sailor Senshi corrieron a tope hacia donde brotaba el humo.

Sin embargo, ninguna de las tres tuvo que correr mucho.

Una figura de negro se aproximaba a ellas a mucha velocidad, demasiada para trasladarse con sus pies. Segundos más tarde, la figura se plantó delante de las Sailor Senshi con tanta fuerza que hizo temblar el suelo, enviando a las guerreras al suelo. Con un poco de dificultades, se pusieron de pie y encararon al nuevo enemigo. Notaron que iba ataviado con la armadura típica de un samurái, solamente que era toda metálica y de aspecto muy pesado. Llevaba dos catanas a la espalda y su rostro estaba totalmente cubierto por el casco.

—¿Quién eres tú? —quiso sabe Sailor Mars en un tono agresivo que no pareció intimidar al recién llegado en absoluto.

—Así que ustedes son las Sailor Senshi —dijo el sujeto de la armadura en un tono robótico y grave que conseguía intimidar a las guerreras frente a ella—. Al fin las he encontrado.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Sailor Jupiter.

—¿Qué quiero? —repitió el samurái con una risa siniestra—. Lo que quiero es muy simple. Mi nombre es Kamikaze y vengo a pelear con ustedes.

* * *

(12) Les remito al prólogo de esta historia para ver a qué me refiero con eso.


	26. Las compañeras de Nicole

XXV  
Las compañeras de Nicole

Londres, 23 de enero de 2000, 11:17p.m.

Al principio, no sabía por dónde diablos comenzar mi cruzada por limpiar mi nombre. En ese momento, era un hombre buscado por la ley, y no habría llegado lejos de no ser por Nicole. Hablando de ella, aún tenía muchas preguntas al respecto, porque tenía esta incierta impresión que había más en Nicole de lo que mostraba, y con esto no me refiero a lo despampanante que era, sino a cómo había neutralizado a cuatro policías sin siquiera usar un arma. Me estaba preguntando qué clase de entrenamiento había recibido cuando ella me instó a que subiera al sedán.

Por supuesto, no había olvidado el asunto del acelerador de partículas, pero juzgué que esa investigación sería más fácil de llevar a cabo sin la policía tras mi rastro. Por esa razón necesitaba hacerle saber al mundo, especialmente a las autoridades, que yo no asesiné a James Harrington. Por lo menos Nicole no dudaba de mi palabra, y lo que era mejor, se había mostrado dispuesta a ayudarme. Y más encima, dijo que conocía a unas amigas que podrían allanarme el camino.

Después que me subí al sedán y Nicole puso en marcha el motor, ella me platicó más sobre sus amigas, a las que ella, por alguna razón, le gustaba denominar "compañeras". Esto es lo que recuerdo de aquella conversación.

Violet Taylor es una inventora reconocida. Después de todo, ella fue quien diseñó el equipo que había usado Nicole en nuestra pasada incursión al recinto que ocultaba el reactor nuclear. Violet es, también, muy inteligente —sería extraño que no lo fuese—, pero muy reservada, aunque Nicole la había calificado como introvertida y tímida. Su vida social era la misma que la de un ermitaño; rara vez salía de su taller, y las veces en que lo hacía, se limitaba a comprar partes que necesitaba para sus nuevos inventos y, claro, desarrollar su mejor pasatiempo: el ballet. Recuerdo que Nicole me había platicado sobre su academia; era un sitio pequeño, pero con una clientela muy leal, y el dinero que ganaba usualmente lo invertía en su taller o en partes que necesitaba. Ah, se me olvidó mencionar que Violet es lesbiana, pero la forma en que se había percatado de ello era un misterio, dado que apenas salía de su casa o de su academia.

Scarlett Reddington es, quizás, la mujer más romántica del universo. También es una excelente artista, aunque su especialidad son las pinturas. Recuerdo que Nicole me dijo que su afición por el arte nació debido a una suerte de experimento sexual o algo parecido. Por supuesto, Scarlett es muy desvergonzada cuando se trata de sexualidad o erotismo, y, por lo que Nicole me ha dicho, eso se refleja de forma obvia en sus pinturas. Ha estado muchas veces en la controversia por sus obras, pero a ella no parece importarle. No obstante, según Nicole, puede llegar a ser irritante su compulsión por ver romance en todas partes, aunque es debatible si se debe a que ve muchas teleseries o si tuvo una muy buena primera vez en el sexo, qué sabré yo.

Sophie Ocean es una chica interesante. Es alguien que emplea la lógica por encima de todas las cosas y es desdeñosa con cualquier persona que no actúa de forma ortodoxa. Es también inteligente, aunque, a diferencia de Violet, quien usa su poderío intelectual para cosas prácticas, Sophie es una chica que emplea su inteligencia para propósitos abstractos, como matemáticas, física y demás. Es, también, una notable escritora, y ha publicado unos cuantos libros, pero como escribe sobre cosas abstractas y existenciales, no vende muchas copias, pero, por lo que me dijo Nicole, a ella le da lo mismo. Según Sophie, si alguien quiere ser escritor, no debe esperar que sus libros vendan millones de copias, sino que debe hacerlo para sacarse ideas de la cabeza y hacer hueco para nuevas ideas. Sin embargo, debido a que es una chica lógica, siempre anda confrontando a Scarlett por sus ideas románticas. Mientras Scarlett parece vivir en las nubles, Sophie tiene los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra, criticando las fantasías románticas, precisamente porque carecen de lógica.

Cuando Nicole terminó de platicarme sobre sus… no digamos amigas, sino compañeras, ya estábamos en Londres, pero, por alguna razón, no nos detuvimos en alguna estación del subterráneo o en alguna casa u hotel. Seguimos al oeste, mientras yo miraba las luminarias nocturnas discurrir a velocidad de vértigo, dándome cuenta que Nicole no me había proporcionado descripciones físicas de sus compañeras, ya saben, para poder reconocerlas cuando las conozca. Sin embargo, cuando di voz a mis pensamientos, Nicole me dijo que no podía dar descripciones por razones que ella sabrá mejor. Tal vez se dio cuenta de cómo yo la miraba y no quería que mis ojos acosaran a sus compañeras. Quién sabe. Puede que ellas también sean lindas, tal como esas chicas de faldas cortas sobre las que escuché en la radio mientras nos dirigíamos a Kent. Creo que las llamaban "Sailor Senshi", pero ese difícilmente era el punto en ese momento. La razón era simple: cuando miré los letreros de la autopista, me di cuenta que muy pronto íbamos a dejar Londres, aunque el cómo lo íbamos a hacer era un misterio aún. Recuerden que la policía iba tras nosotros, o mejor dicho, tras de mí, y lo primero que hace la policía cuando uno está a punto de hacer lo que Nicole y yo íbamos a hacer, es llamar a la Interpol.

Mi estómago se retorcía cada vez que escuchaba las sirenas de los coches patrulla, pensando en que pronto nos iban a encontrar, poniendo punto final a mis esfuerzos por limpiar mi nombre. Sin embargo, no nos encontramos con ningún policía en nuestro camino a uno de los aeropuertos más atestados del mundo. Mientras Nicole seguía conduciendo de forma casual, me pregunté cómo burlaríamos los controles de identidad. Si la Interpol estaba buscándonos, habría fotografías de nosotros dos en todas partes. Reconocernos sería tan fácil como pedirnos nuestra identificación, cosa que no era algo opcional. Era la ley.

Cuando llegamos a Heathrow, Nicole buscó un espacio para estacionar el vehículo y entramos en el terminal, el cual era gigante. Jamás había estado en Heathrow antes. Solamente había abordado vuelos locales en aeródromos menores, pero Heathrow era una aeropuerto internacional. ¿Adónde demonios quería llevarme Nicole? No obstante, pensé que era mejor no preguntar. Era obvio que Nicole sabía lo que estaba haciendo, porque no titubeó en ningún momento.

Nos aproximamos al cubículo de una aerolínea conocida y ella compró dos boletos. Fue ahí cuando me asaltaron las ganas de protestar, porque Nicole había entregado libremente nuestras identidades y, cuando nos alejamos, iba a decirle que nos habíamos puesto una soga al cuello, cuando nos dimos cuenta que no nos dirigíamos hacia los counters para registrarnos, sino que íbamos derecho a embarcarnos.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo? —pregunté, mientras nos acercábamos a la garita de seguridad del aeropuerto, ya saben, donde normalmente pasamos nuestro equipaje de mano por las máquinas de rayos x y nos examinan en busca de objetos metálicos… y donde tenemos que presentar nuestras tarjetas de embarque a los oficiales de seguridad.

—Embarcándonos —repuso Nicole lacónicamente—. Sigue caminando. Confía en mí.

Cuando entramos en la garita de seguridad, un recinto amplio lleno de cintas transportadoras, máquinas de rayos x y detectores de metales, Nicole tomó mi mano e ignoró la cola de pasajeros esperando por su turno para ser cacheados, circundando los detectores de metales y pasando directamente hacia las puertas de embarque. Cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando me di cuenta que ningún guardia u oficial de seguridad nos interceptó.

—¿Pero qué diablos…?

—Luego te explico —dijo Nicole escuetamente, conduciéndome hacia una de las puertas de embarque en el primer nivel. Fue cuando entendí que no íbamos a abordar ningún avión comercial. Las puertas de embarque del primer nivel no eran exactamente puertas de embarque, sino que vías exclusivas para pasajeros importantes que quisieran abordar jets privados o cosas por el estilo.

—¿Tienes un jet? —pregunté, tratando de no elevar tanto la voz.

Nicole sonrió por toda respuesta.

La puerta de embarque a la que Nicole se dirigía estaba cerrada, pero, por alguna razón, ambos pudimos atravesarla sin problemas. Afuera nos esperaba un vehículo de color blanco con una bandera a cuadros blancos y rojos. Si ustedes se están preguntando por qué una bandera a cuadros blancos y rojos, entonces les voy a decir que todos los vehículos que circulan por el área de movimiento del aeropuerto deben llevar esas banderas por regulaciones internacionales de aviación civil. El rojo es un color fuerte, que contrasta con el blanco, por lo que es más visible, tanto para el personal como para los pilotos de las aeronaves. Terminada la explicación, retomaré la historia.

La cuestión es que me subí al vehículo y noté que era conducido por una mujer de cabello largo, ondulado y de un exótico color azul marino. Sus ojos también eran azules y tenía la cara ancha (13), al igual que su boca. Arqueé una ceja.

—¿Es una de tus compañeras?

—Ella es Sophie, y sí, es una de mis compañeras —dijo Nicole, también subiendo al vehículo—. La que está atrás, la del cabello castaño corto, es Violet.

Honestamente, si Nicole no hubiera mencionado a la chica que iba sentada atrás de mí, la habría pasado por alto. Recordé lo que ella me había platicado sobre Violet y todo tuvo sentido. Su aspecto era tan promedio que podría fácilmente mezclarse con la multitud y nadie la distinguiría. También noté que no hablaba. Miraba al frente, como fascinada por el camino que llevaba al hangar privado desde donde íbamos a despegar.

—Ella fue la responsable que nadie nos viera en la garita de seguridad —continuó Nicole con una pequeña sonrisa—. Tiene… digamos… habilidades especiales. No le gusta hablar mucho, como me imagino que ya sabrás, aunque siempre puedes intentar tener una conversación con ella.

—Hola —saludé a Violet, pero ella rehuyó mi mirada.

—Hola —respondió ella en voz baja, como si no quisiera que yo la escuchara—. ¿Es usted el señor Jeremy Burns?

Solté una carcajada. Nicole me había dicho que era tímida, pero no que fuese tan educada.

—Sí, y no tienes que llamarme "señor" —le dije en un tono que esperaba sonase tranquilizador—. No soy mucho mayor que tú, de todos modos. Tampoco te haré daño, si es eso lo que estás pensando.

—Lo sé, señor Burns, pero en mi familia me enseñaron a tener buenos modales con la gente que conozco.

—Eso es bueno —dije, tratando de ser alguien familiar para ella, pero parecía ser que tenía una especie de compulsión por ser cortés—. Si te molesto, sólo dilo.

Pero Violet no dijo nada.

El vehículo se puso en marcha. No íbamos muy rápido, de nuevo, por regulaciones de aeronáutica civil, pero el hangar privado no se encontraba muy lejos. En menos de dos minutos ya lo teníamos a la vista, y en él, había un jet de dos motores, con capacidad para diez pasajeros, excluyendo al piloto y al copiloto.

Nos bajamos del vehículo y Sophie lo dejó en el estacionamiento junto al hangar. La brisa fría me indicó cuán tarde era, o mejor dicho, cuán temprano era. Esperando hallar un poco de calor dentro del jet, subí por las escalerillas y vi que una mujer cuyo cabello pelirrojo era muy largo, manejaba los controles, preparando al jet para el despegue.

—Supongo que ella es Scarlett —dije, esperando que alguien me respondiera.

—Así es —repuso Nicole, quien ya había tomado asiento, y yo hice lo mismo junto a ella—. Procura no hablarle mucho de amor o sexo, porque ella puede darte una cátedra de una hora, explicándote por qué deberías hallar pareja.

—Lo tendré en mente —dije, al tiempo que Violet y Sophie entraban en la cabina. Sophie tomó su lugar en el asiento del copiloto y Violet hizo lo mismo frente a mí. Noté que tenía sus manos juntas y miraba hacia sus piernas.

—Bueno —dijo Nicole mientras los motores a reacción se encendían y Sophie, quien conocía mejor el alfabeto radiofónico, usado internacionalmente en las comunicaciones en los aeropuertos, se comunicaba con la torre de control—, ahora conoces a mis compañeras. Las llamaría amigas, pero no llevamos mucho tiempo desde que nos encontramos.

No dije nada. Todavía me quedaba comprobar si ellas eran como Nicole me las había descrito, aunque ese difícilmente era el asunto más importante.

—Sierra Hotel—decía la voz de Sophie a través de la radio. Hubo un momento de silencio antes que ella volviera a hablar—. Solicito permiso para despegue de aeronave menor por calle de rodaje Foxtrot a pista de despegue Charlie. Identificación: Tango, seis, Delta, dos, uno, Whiskey, November.

Escuchando hablar a Sophie, me costaba trabajo creer que las chicas que me acompañaban tuvieran veinte años. Era como si todas ellas hubieran tenido mucha experiencia previa en… bueno… todo. Nicole me miraba fijamente a los ojos, y entendí que ella había notado mi confusión.

—Bueno, digamos que tenemos una enciclopedia andante con nosotras —dijo ella, mirando a Violet, quien se puso colorada—. No permitas que su aspecto de chica modosa te engañe. Violet te puede calcular el número pi con noventa y cinco decimales y tiene memoria de elefante. Jamás le hagas daño, porque ella lo va a recordar hasta el día de su muerte, y se ve a asegurar que tú tampoco lo hagas.

Yo, instintivamente, tragué saliva. Me daba pavor pensar que hasta las chicas como Violet podían ser vengativas. Hice una nota mental de nunca hacerle daño a una mujer, por muy amable y bienintencionada que fuese.

Al parecer, la torre de control dio autorización para el despegue, porque el jet comenzó a rodar fuera del hangar y hacia la pista de rodaje más cercana. Luego, el avión comenzó a ganar velocidad, y discurrimos por Foxtrot más rápido. Noté que el aeropuerto tenía varias pistas de despegue: una para los aviones más grandes, otra para los de mediana envergadura y una última para aeronaves pequeñas, como el jet en el que yo iba sentado. A veces teníamos que detenernos, porque algunas pistas de rodaje se cruzaban entre sí, pero todo era coordinado por la torre de control. Me pregunté cuál era el régimen laboral de los controladores de tráfico aéreo, porque esos tipos tenían que poner atención a mil detalles sin incidentes, o peor, accidentes.

Cuando al fin llegamos a la pista Charlie, tuvimos que esperar unos dos minutos, pues había una fila de avionetas y jets delante de nosotros. Para cuando fue nuestro turno, los motores del jet rugieron e hicieron que mis tripas se revolvieran dentro de mí. Sentí que mi espalda se aplanaba contra el asiento a medida que el jet ganaba velocidad, hasta que se inclinó hacia atrás y, segundos después, estábamos en el aire. Sin embargo, no me sentí tranquilo hasta que estuvimos a más de mil metros sobre la superficie, porque el maldito jet se zarandeaba de un lado a otro a causa del viento.

—Yo puedo sola desde aquí —oí decir a Scarlett y Sophie apareció en la cabina, tomando asiento junto a Violet.

—Bueno —dijo Nicole, mirándome fijamente a los ojos—, es momento que sepas por qué estamos haciendo esto, abordando un avión y saliendo del país.

—La verdad —dije, en tono de broma, claro estaba—, estaba preguntándome cuándo me lo dirían, si ahora o en cien años más.

Para mi vergüenza, ninguna rio.

—Nosotras hemos estado ocupadas últimamente con los eventos que están ocurriendo en Inglaterra —dijo Nicole con seriedad—. De hecho, fue Sophie quien supo que tú estabas investigando algo sobre un acelerador de partículas, y que habías hecho importantes avances. Por eso yo decidí que podrías sernos de mucha ayuda en nuestra propia investigación.

—Pues no veo qué rol puedo cumplir —dije, mirando a Sophie y a Violet—. Tienes a dos cerebros mejor entrenados que el mío para eso.

—Bueno, por mucho que te cueste creerlo, ellas dos son muy inteligentes, pero les falta algo crucial, algo que te hace un muy buen reportero. —Nicole se inclinó hacia delante, mirándome con más atención—. Intuición. Violet y Sophie son muy cartesianas para pensar, pero tú eres intuitivo y piensas de forma poco convencional. Por eso queremos que nos ayudes a desvelar qué hay detrás del acelerador de partículas. A cambio, te ayudaremos a limpiar tu nombre. Por eso es que estamos a bordo de este avión.

—¿Estoy aquí para limpiar mi nombre?

—Por supuesto —dijo Nicole con una sonrisa—. ¿Para qué otra cosa estás aquí?

—¿Y para hacer eso, debo salir del país y convertirme en un prófugo de la justicia? Interpol estará detrás de mi trasero hasta que me capturen.

—No lo harán, no mientras estés con nosotras.

—Te protegeremos mientras hacemos nuestra parte —añadió Sophie.

—¿Y por qué debemos salir del país?

Nicole se acomodó en su asiento, reclinándose hacia atrás.

—Porque la clave para limpiar tu nombre se encuentra al otro lado del charco, en Estados Unidos.

* * *

(13) Imaginen a Michiru con el color de cabello de Amy y tendrán a Sophie.


	27. El secreto de Kamikaze

XXVI  
El secreto de Kamikaze

Washington, 27 de febrero de 1992, 09:18p.m.

Herbert Dixon solamente podía reír. La gente que ansiaba el poder se volvía miope sin esfuerzo alguno. Ya lo había visto en la reunión de defensa en el Pentágono. Había usado sus poderes para hacerse pasar por un tal Justin Donovan, supuestamente el presidente del mayor contratista de defensa de la nación. Bueno, ese personaje existía, solamente que había sufrido un pequeño percance en su camino al Pentágono.

 _Si todo sale bien, Kamikaze va a evaluar correctamente el poder de las Sailor Senshi, para que estos inútiles las conviertan en armas. En ese momento van a entender que lo que estoy haciendo no solamente es necesario. Es inevitable._

Pero ese no era el único asunto que Herbert debía atender. Ni el más importante.

Iba a consultar el estado de su plan maestro, cuando fue interrumpido por el profesor Tomoe. Cuando Herbert lo miró, se dio cuenta que nada estaba saliendo bien para él.

—Profesor Tomoe —dijo Herbert, con genuina preocupación—, asumo que Hotaru no ha mostrado ninguna mejoría.

—No —repuso el profesor con tristeza—. Su condición empeora a cada momento. No tengo idea de lo que tiene, pese a que dispongo de la mejor tecnología médica en este complejo. No sé qué hacer… no quiero perderla, Herbert.

—No la perderá —dijo Herbert animadamente—. Lo único que debe hacer es no bajar los brazos. La habrá perdido si tira la toalla.

—Es que… Hotaru es todo lo que me queda de mi familia —dijo el profesor Tomoe con la voz quebrada—. No puedo pensar correctamente mientras tenga ese pensamiento en mi cabeza, ni mucho menos hallar la causa de su enfermedad.

—Si quiere, yo puedo ocuparme de ella mientras usted toma un descanso —ofreció Herbert, a lo que el profesor Tomoe respondió con una sonrisa cansada—. Le aseguro que estará en buenas manos.

—Se lo agradezco, Herbert.

—Descanse todo lo que necesite, profesor. Póngase a trabajar solamente cuando crea sentirse bien.

Mientras Herbert veía al profesor Tomoe retirarse al ala habitacional del complejo subterráneo, notó que la luz de notificación de su intercomunicador parpadeaba. Preguntándose qué podría estar ocurriendo, Herbert tomó el aparato y lo acercó a su oído.

—¿Qué ocurre, Hawkins?

—Hubo un impacto de un meteorito hace unos dos minutos, señor.

Las entrañas de Herbert se revolvieron.

—¿Se trata del mismo que apareció en los informes de NORAD?

—No, señor. Es un objeto más pequeño. Cayó a veinte metros del perímetro del complejo en la superficie. No parece haber daños en las cercanías.

—¿Y cómo es que NORAD no lo detectó?

—No lo sé, señor, pero, por lo que estoy viendo en las cámaras externas, no parece un objeto rocoso, sino más bien, un huevo de aspecto muy extraño. No tiene ninguna señal de haber atravesado la atmósfera a gran velocidad.

Herbert frunció el ceño. _¿Un huevo? ¿Proveniente del espacio exterior? ¿Sin huellas de fricción atmosférica?_ Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto y, en su experiencia, usualmente era de ese modo, pero NORAD no lo había detectado. Eso significaba que el gobierno de los Estados Unidos no sabía que ese huevo había aterrizado. Necesitaba apoderarse de ese huevo para estudiarlo. Si la caparazón de ese huevo había resistido el brutal descenso por la atmósfera terrestre, tal vez podría soportar muchas cosas más, como el estallido de una bomba atómica o, más importante aún, movimientos tectónicos masivos. Sin embargo, debía darse prisa, porque la base no se encontraba muy lejos de la Casa Blanca y una patrulla del Servicio Secreto podría toparse con el huevo y arruinar todo el plan.

—Hawkins. Envía un equipo a la superficie. Necesitamos ese huevo en nuestra base y no en el Área 51.

—Sí, señor.

El Pentágono, una hora más tarde

Desmond Hudson acababa de recibir la peor reprimenda en lo que llevaba ocupando el puesto de Secretario de Defensa. La razón era simple; la reunión que había tenido junto con los directores de la CIA, la NSA y otros altos dignatarios había sido, hasta cierto punto, clandestina, porque el presidente de los Estados Unidos no estuvo presente ni fue informado de tal reunión. Sin embargo, Desmond creía que el castigo que había recibido —un quince por ciento de su salario mensual— había valido la pena. Jackson MacArthur no podía saber cuál era su plan, porque sabía que no lo iba a aprobar. Su postura de no agresión hacia otros países estaba poniendo muy nerviosos a los contratistas de defensa, cuyo único momento de prosperidad fue en la Guerra del Golfo, cosa que no duró mucho, en gran parte gracias a las presiones por parte del CIP y al derecho internacional a los recursos del planeta. Esto significaba que las materias primas pertenecían por derecho a la humanidad, aunque aún se debía pagar por ellas, algo que Estados Unidos aprovechaba cada vez que podía para imponer sus políticas a través de la economía. Lo único que no se podía hacer era impedir el acceso de otras naciones a los recursos naturales. Sin embargo, con el CIP desacreditado, los países, o mejor dicho, las empresas, podían retornar a las prácticas que les habían hecho ricos en el pasado.

Pero esa no era su principal preocupación. La Vanguardia de Ares, pese a sus métodos cuestionables, había hecho su trabajo y dado el primer paso en devolver el poder a las manos de las personas que realmente lo merecían; aquellos que conocían sus secretos y que no se coartaban a la hora de ejercerlo. Era otra cosa lo que le retorcía las tripas.

Hace diez minutos había recibido una noticia inquietante desde la base aérea más secreta de la nación. Recordaba cada palabra de aquella fatídica llamada.

Estaba en su oficina, revisando unos memos, cuando el teléfono sonó. Desmond no le habría dado tanta importancia, pero había algo en la insistencia en el sonido del timbre que le hizo descolgar el auricular.

—Diga.

—Soy el coronel Beckett. Llamo desde el Área 51. Le tengo noticias que estoy seguro que le van a llamar su atención.

A Desmond no le gustaba para nada el tono que el coronel Beckett estaba empleando para comunicarse con él. Frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Hace unos días hubo una incursión en el perímetro de la base. De acuerdo con los informes de seguridad, hubo un destello de luz después de ver a una mujer ataviada con un vestido muy extraño. No supimos lo que ocurrió hasta que hace unas horas hicimos una inspección de rutina en todo el complejo, incluyendo el Hangar 18.

Cuando Desmond escuchó hablar al coronel del Hangar 18, sus tripas se retorcieron. Algo le decía que las noticias iban a ser peores de las que había imaginado en un principio.

—¿Asumo que está todo en orden?

—No exactamente, señor. Verá, cuando registramos el sanctum del Hangar 18, notamos que algo no andaba bien. Había signos de que alguien había entrado en el recinto y, cuando abrimos el contenedor, nos percatamos que el Objeto Sigma había desaparecido.

Desmond tragó saliva. El Objeto Sigma era uno de los secretos mejor guardados de la nación. En 1947, en la localidad de Roswell, había caído un objeto que todos creyeron que había sido una nave extraterrestre, y que incluso cuerpos habían sido rescatados desde los escombros. En realidad, lo que todos habían tomado por una nave alienígena, no fue otra cosa que un dispositivo diseñado por el Ejército para espiar las pruebas nucleares llevadas a cabo por la Unión Soviética. Sin embargo, cuando los técnicos examinaron los bancos de datos del globo aerostático, notaron que había ocurrido un evento termonuclear en territorio estadounidense. Temiendo que los soviéticos estuvieran tratando de atacar la nación, un equipo especial acudió al lugar especificado por el dispositivo, pero no hallaron ningún rastro de que una bomba hubiera caído allí. En su lugar, encontraron una especie de cápsula, dentro de la cual extrajeron a una mujer, ataviada con un vestido muy extraño y con la primera letra del alfabeto griego en su frente. Los científicos no pudieron creer lo que acababan de encontrar e, inmediatamente, fue trasladada al Área 51 para su estudio. Sin embargo, no pudieron sacar nada en limpio, porque los instrumentos sencillamente no funcionaban en presencia de esa mujer. Más tarde, con la aparición de Sailor Silver Moon, viendo las similitudes entre ellas, los científicos asumieron que el cuerpo era el de una Sailor Senshi y le dieron el nombre código de Objeto Sigma. Desde ese entonces, el Objeto Sigma permaneció conservada en hielo, esperando que algún día se dispusiera de la tecnología para examinarla apropiadamente.

—¿Tiene alguna idea de quién pudo habérsela llevado?

—Lo malo es que no hay huellas digitales en el contendedor. Es como si el intruso usara guantes o algo parecido.

—¿Y no hay fibras de ningún tipo?

—En eso estamos trabajando, señor. Como dije, encontramos evidencia de una incursión en el Hangar 18, y todo apunta a que fue esa mujer de la que le hablé antes.

—¿Tienes alguna descripción?

—Lo único que sé es que usa una especie de uniforme dorado. Guarda una gran similitud con aquellas jóvenes que todos llaman Sailor Senshi.

—Entonces debe ser una de ellas. Quiero que la encuentres, Beckett. Pondré a tu disposición recursos de inteligencia para que hagas el trabajo. No tengo que decirte cuán importante es que nadie sepa de su existencia.

—Estoy al tanto de la situación, señor. Me pondré en ello de inmediato. Delegaré el trabajo de identificación al FBI.

—Bien.

Cuando Desmond cortó la llamada, se dejó caer sobre su asiento, preguntándose cómo las cosas se habían salido de control de ese modo. El Objeto Sigma era la evidencia de que existía vida en otro planeta, en algún rincón del universo. Tal vez en su cuerpo se encuentre la solución al problema de la energía, o el secreto para desarrollar armas que nadie pueda contrarrestar. Bueno, Desmond no estaba interesado en resolver el problema de la energía, pues había negocios involucrados, íntimamente conectados con la industria armamentística y el sistema bancario que apoyaba toda la economía. Si la energía fuese gratis… la economía se vendría abajo en un santiamén. Pero, lo realmente importante era que ese cuerpo no podía caer en manos de civiles. El status quo debía permanecer inalterado.

Por último, Desmond decidió ir por una café antes de irse a su casa. Su trabajo había acabado.

Por ese día.

Tokio, 27 de febrero de 1992, 05:39p.m.

Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars y Sailor Jupiter miraban a su nuevo enemigo con algo parecido al miedo brillando en sus ojos. La armadura de samurái conseguía intimidarlas, aparte que la figura era más alta que incluso Sailor Jupiter.

—¡Vamos! —dijo Kamikaze con su voz robótica—. ¡Demuéstrenme todo su poder, o comenzaré a matar personas!

—¿Y por qué haces esto? —preguntó Sailor Moon, adelantándose a las otras dos, sintiendo cómo las piernas le temblaban—. Porque parece que no tienes otro propósito para existir.

—Por supuesto que no tengo otro propósito. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Acaso querías que cuestionara mi existencia, disuadiéndome de atacarlas? Jajajaja, eres ingenua, Sailor Moon. Si no me atacas, vas a morir junto con tus amigas.

Kamikaze desenvainó sus dos catanas e hizo un movimiento violento con ambas. El viento que provino de las espadas bastó para arrojar a las Sailor Senshi veinte metros hacia atrás, cayendo de espaldas. Se pusieron de pie con cierta dificultad.

—¡Veamos qué te parece esto! —rugió Sailor Jupiter, lanzando su ataque eléctrico contra Kamikaze. Todo parecía apuntar a que iba a tener éxito, pero el enemigo enterró sus espadas en el pavimento, haciendo que la electricidad fluyera hacia abajo. Sailor Jupiter quedó con la boca abierta.

—¡Vaya! —dijo Kamikaze entre risas—. ¡Ese ataque fue muy bueno! Si no hubiese hecho tierra con mis espadas, tu relámpago habría inutilizado mi armadura. ¡Eres una digna contrincante, Sailor Jupiter! ¡Permíteme devolverte el favor!

Sailor Moon y Sailor Mars, percatándose que Sailor Jupiter se encontraba en peligro, se interpusieron en su camino, pero Kamikaze las apartó fácilmente con otra corriente de aire de sus catanas. Sin embargo, el enemigo enfundó las espadas y se plantó delante de Sailor Jupiter, quien tragó saliva.

—Atácame con todas tus fuerzas —dijo Kamikaze. Sailor Jupiter crispó los puños. Kamikaze estaba muy cerca para atacarlo con sus rayos. Lo único que le quedaba era usar su fuerza física, aunque no estaba segura de si iba a resultar.

Gritando, Sailor Jupiter hizo acopio de toda su fortaleza y peleó mano a mano con Kamikaze, percatándose que su enemigo era bastante ágil para usar una armadura de metal. No obstante, encontró una ventana en su defensa y le dio un puñetazo con todas sus energías. Sonrió al ver que Kamikaze caía al suelo, a dos metros de distancia, aunque sentía un molesto ardor en sus nudillos.

—¿Qué te pareció eso? —rugió Sailor Jupiter, pero Kamikaze se puso de pie casi inmediatamente. Notó que ella respiraba agitadamente.

—Nada mal —dijo Kamikaze, quien no lucía para nada agotado—. Inténtalo de nuevo.

Sailor Moon y Sailor Mars se pusieron de pie después de aquel ataque y, nuevamente, acudieron al rescate de Sailor Jupiter. Algo le decía a Sailor Moon que su amiga estaba en serio peligro de muerte y su corazón comenzó a latir más deprisa.

—¡Vamos, Sailor Mars! —gritó Sailor Moon con desesperación—. Yo lo inmovilizaré. Tú lo atacarás.

Pero Kamikaze lo había escuchado todo y, desenfundando sus catanas, las extendió hacia afuera y dio varios giros en el aire, cayendo impecablemente con sus pies. El viento resultante estampó a ambas Sailor Senshi contra la fachada de un edificio. Mientras tanto, se podían escuchar sirenas a la distancia, pero eso no parecía preocuparle a Kamikaze.

—¿Qué esperas? —insistió Kamikaze, y Sailor Jupiter volvió a tragar saliva. No tenía otra alternativa que pelear. Volviendo a crispar los puños, ella atacó nuevamente a Kamikaze, pero él no se movió. Extendió un brazo para contener el golpe y, para sorpresa de Sailor Jupiter, Kamikaze lo hizo sin problemas.

—Mmm —dijo Kamikaze, luciendo sorprendido—. Tienes mucha fuerza, muy por encima de un humano común y corriente. Y apenas tienes catorce años. Estoy seguro que puedes sacarle más provecho… algo como esto.

Con su otro brazo, Kamikaze golpeó violentamente el abdomen de Sailor Jupiter, levantándola dos metros en el aire y cayendo al suelo de lado, botando sangre por la boca. Su cuerpo temblaba levemente, como queriendo ponerse de pie, sin lograrlo en absoluto. Kamikaze, complacido por el resultado, dio un cuarto de vuelta y encaró a Sailor Moon y Sailor Mars, quienes tenían sendas expresiones de horror en sus caras.

—¿Quién de ustedes dos será la siguiente? —preguntó Kamikaze en un tono jactancioso que solamente alimentó la rabia de ambas Sailor Senshi—. Decídanse rápido, porque su compañera tiene múltiples heridas internas y no tardará en morir.

Sailor Moon dio un paso adelante. Con la cara contorsionada por el miedo y la rabia, tomó su tiara lunar y la arrojó con todas sus fuerzas hacia Kamikaze. Desenvainando una sola catana, el enemigo hizo un movimiento simple, casi flojo, y rompió la tiara en dos partes. Sailor Moon se quedó de piedra al ver cómo su mejor arma era neutralizada, mientras la tiara desaparecía en un destello de luz plateada.

—¡Bah! —bufó Kamikaze, desenvainando la otra catana—. Esperaba más de ti, Sailor Moon, pero me has decepcionado. Ni siquiera vale la pena atacarte.

Sailor Moon cayó de rodillas, mirando con los ojos empañados a Kamikaze, mientras que Sailor Mars crispó los puños y, gritando con todas sus fuerzas, lanzó una llamarada en dirección a Kamikaze, quien no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. Fue envuelto por el fuego y Sailor Mars sostuvo el ataque por el mayor tiempo posible, sonriendo al ver que había conseguido atraparlo.

Pero su victoria duró poco.

El fuego comenzó a comportarse como un vórtice y, de pronto, comenzó a avanzar hacia ella. Sailor Mars siguió atacando al remolino, pero no servía de nada. Era como si un tornado espantara las llamas lejos. Sailor Mars ya no pudo seguir resistiendo y el fuego se extinguió. No pasó ni un segundo para que un torbellino de acero apareciera entre las llamas restantes y, en un destello plateado, Sailor Mars abrió la boca, mirando su abdomen. Había dos cortes profundos allí, de los que comenzó a brotar sangre. Kamikaze, mientras tanto, cayó de pie quince metros más allá, con las espadas extendidas y las piernas dobladas. La estela de polvo marcaba el trayecto que había seguido. Se irguió en toda su estatura al tiempo que Sailor Mars caía de espaldas, llevándose ambas manos a su abdomen, pero la sangre se colaba entre sus dedos y su piel se estaba tornando pálida rápidamente.

—¡Muy buen ataque! —exclamó Kamikaze, encantado—. Si no me hubiera protegido con mis vientos, ese fuego me habría cocinado vivo. ¡Dos mil grados centígrados! ¡Suficiente para derretir tanques!

Kamikaze acababa de terminar su monólogo cuando sintió que algo se enroscaba en una de sus piernas. Instantes más tarde, sintió un potente tirón y el samurái cayó al suelo con un golpe metálico. Ligeramente aturdido, Kamikaze se puso de pie y vio a una nueva Sailor Senshi, quien sostenía una cadena dorada que emitía un brillo tenue.

—¡Sailor Venus! —chilló Sailor Moon, viendo sus esperanzas renovadas al ver a su compañera. Ella no dijo nada, pero miró a Sailor Jupiter y Sailor Mars, y arrugó la cara, retrayendo la cadena para un nuevo ataque. Pero esta vez, Kamikaze estaba listo.

Las patrullas de policía se acercaban cada vez más, a juzgar por el sonido de las sirenas. Sailor Venus las ignoró y, dando un giro en el aire, volvió a arrojar su cadena, nuevamente a los pies de Kamikaze. Sailor Venus sonrió al ver que el truco había funcionado otra vez.

Mientras tanto, Sailor Moon seguía con las rodillas sobre el asfalto, incapaz de reaccionar. Trataba de reprimir las lágrimas que pugnaban por asomarse por sus ojos, pero ver a Sailor Jupiter y a Sailor Mars heridas de muerte era más de lo que podía tolerar. Mientras luchaba contras las ganas de llorar, se dio cuenta que su teléfono inteligente estaba vibrando. Apenas consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, Sailor Moon tomó el aparato y aceptó la llamada.

—¿Serena?

—Amy —dijo ella con voz queda—, nos… nos están matando.

Hubo un silencio prolongado antes que Amy volviera a hablar.

—¿Quién?

—Un… un sujeto llamado… Kamikaze. Es… muy fuerte, rápido y poderoso. Es… el peor enemigo… que hemos enfrentado.

—¿Y cómo están las chicas?

—Sailor Mars y… Sailor Jupiter están… heridas de gravedad. Pu-pueden morir.

Nuevamente se hizo el silencio en la línea. Sailor Moon apenas podía con tanta tensión para esperar que Amy volviera a hablar. Al parecer, lidiaba con la idea de ver a sus amigas muertas.

—Activa la cámara de tu teléfono.

Sailor Moon no podía creer lo que había escuchado. _¿Cómo Amy puede mantener la compostura después de lo que le dije? Bueno, no está aquí. Si fuese así, también estaría petrificada de miedo al ver cómo ese monstruo nos está aniquilando._ Pese a lo que estaba pensando, Sailor Moon puso la llamada en segundo plano, y activó la cámara.

—Ahora, encuadra a Kamikaze. Procura que él no se esté moviendo. La cámara posee un estabilizador óptico de imagen, así que no importa si estás temblando. ¡Hazlo ya!

Sailor Moon hizo lo que Amy le había pedido, dándose cuenta que ella tenía un plan en marcha, aunque desconocía cuál podría ser.

—Mantenlo así por diez segundos.

Fueron los diez segundos más largos en la vida de Sailor Moon. Tratando de no ver cómo Sailor Venus era vapuleada por Kamikaze, encuadró su objetivo y sostuvo el teléfono en posición, notando cómo su mano se estremecía sin que ella pudiera hacer algo al respecto. En el momento que Sailor Venus cayó al suelo por otro ataque de ese monstruo, Amy le dijo que era suficiente y que podía apagar su cámara.

—Ya tengo información suficiente, Sailor Moon —dijo Amy por el altavoz—. Comenzaré a trabajar de inmediato. Daré aviso a los paramédicos para que acudan al lugar de la batalla.

—Gracias, Amy —dijo Sailor Moon con voz trémula, mientras veía a Sailor Venus levantándose con mucha dificultad. Su uniforme estaba manchado con sangre y tenía varias magulladuras en sus piernas, brazos y cara. _Por favor, Mina, ríndete. No podrás derrotarlo. ¡Es invencible!_ Pero Sailor Venus, en un último esfuerzo, tomó la posición para lanzar su rayo creciente.

Sailor Moon tragó saliva y sus entrañas se retorcieron al ver a Sailor Venus ejecutar su ataque, tratando de imaginar cómo Kamikaze iba a contraatacar. No obstante, todo lo que hizo fue ponerse en posición defensiva, cruzando las catanas de forma que quedaran paralelas al suelo. Sailor Moon sintió cómo su corazón saltaba a su garganta cuando el rayo rebotó en las catanas relucientes de Kamikaze y fue devuelto a Sailor Venus. Sailor Moon casi desfalleció al ver a Sailor Venus recibir el ataque directamente. Pero el horror no había acabado allí.

El uniforme de Sailor Venus se incendió a causa de su propio ataque y los gritos de dolor de ella perforaron los oídos de Sailor Moon. Las lágrimas no tardaron en volver a aparecer mientras veía a su compañera quemarse viva, revolcarse en el pavimento y profiriendo alaridos que terminaron por colapsar a Sailor Moon. El horror era demasiado grande y cayó al suelo, inconsciente, justo en el momento en que las patrullas de policía llegaron al campo de batalla, acompañados de varias ambulancias. La muchedumbre miraba, atónita, el horrible espectáculo que había tenido lugar. Kamikaze, mientras tanto, miraba cómo las llamas que envolvían a Sailor Venus se apagaban.

—¡Vaya! ¡Es un ataque con mucha energía! ¡Vence, y por mucho margen, al más potente de los láseres! Estas Sailor Senshi son increíbles, pero parece que se me pasó la mano. Pronto van a morir, y yo que me estaba divirtiendo con ellas. Bueno, no hay nada qué hacer. Me retiro.

Kamikaze flexionó las piernas y, con un estampido, salió volando por los aires, levantando mucho polvo. Mientras tanto, la policía dispersaba a la multitud y los paramédicos se encargaban de trasladar a las Sailor Senshi heridas en camillas hacia las ambulancias, horrorizados por lo que ese monstruo metálico les había hecho. También se llevaron a Sailor Moon, quien solamente se había desmayado, de acuerdo con el diagnóstico de campo. Al final, las ambulancias se devolvieron al hospital a toda velocidad. Los paramédicos sabían que si se demoraban siquiera un segundo, las Sailor Senshi no iban a sobrevivir.

* * *

Amy yacía en su camilla, trabajando en su computadora de bolsillo, mientras que era supervisada por una enfermera. Había conseguido infiltrarse en la base de datos del Departamento de Defensa de los Estados Unidos, pues el modelo en tres dimensiones que Sailor Moon le había conseguido de Kamikaze le había llevado hasta allá. Piratear los cortafuegos y las defensas digitales puestos allí por la NSA había resultado ser un juego de niños para Amy. Había diseñado un algoritmo que ella bautizó "alfombra roja", porque cuando el programa invasor se topaba con una defensa, activaba una instrucción de "handshake" avanzado que hacía que éstas prácticamente le dieran la bienvenida, algo así como si un personaje VIP fuese recibido en un club exclusivo.

Sin embargo, cuando examinó los archivos del proyecto que había dado vida a Kamikaze, notó algo que le heló la sangre.

 _No puede ser_ se dijo Amy. _Pero… pero, ¿cómo rayos lo hicieron?_

Al parecer, los militares estadounidenses no se coartaban a la hora de crear armas, empleando a personas para tal labor. Porque lo que había hallado Amy era que conocía a la persona bajo la armadura de Kamikaze.

Mientras tanto, en los suburbios de Tokio, la policía no paraba de recibir casos de gente que había sido hallada inconsciente y con plantas rodeando sus cuerpos.


	28. La flor de la muerte

XXVII  
La flor de la muerte

Tokio, 01 de marzo de 1992, 02:14a.m.

Sailor Moon despertó en una cama de hospital con un sobresalto, recordando lo que le había pasado a sus amigas. Reconociendo su entorno, vio a una enfermera que la miraba de forma atenta y se puso de pie lentamente, sintiendo un leve mareo.

—Debería tomarse las cosas con más calma —sugirió la enfermera, acercándose a Sailor Moon—. Sus amigas están en tratamiento, aunque las posibilidades de que sobrevivan son casi nulas.

—¿Y en qué estado se encuentran?

—Bueno, la del uniforme verde ha perdido mucha sangre a causa de sus heridas internas, la del uniforme rojo tiene dos heridas muy profundas que perforaron varios órganos importantes y la del uniforme naranjo tiene el noventa y siete por ciento de su cuerpo quemado. En resumen, se encuentran en un estado crítico.

Sailor Moon sintió cómo perdía fuerza en sus piernas, tanto que debió apoyarse en la cama con sus brazos. No tenía idea que las condiciones de sus amigas fuesen tan severas, a tal punto de que sus vidas estuvieran en tal peligro.

—Necesito verlas.

—No creo que sea inteligente hacerlo —dijo la enfermera en un tono serio—. Es muy probable que ellas pierdan la vida y es preferible que las vea después que hayan… bueno…

—¡Ellas no van a morir! —exclamó Sailor Moon con lágrimas en los ojos—. ¿Por qué pierde las esperanzas tan pronto?

—Es que…

—Es que nada. Si tiene razón y ya no hay nada que pueda hacer por ellas, no permitiré que mueran solas.

—Si usted insiste —dijo la enfermera, como en contra de su mejor juicio—, pero debe esperar a que ingresen en Cuidados Intensivos. Allá podrá verlas, aunque no creo que tenga mucho sentido, pues están inconscientes.

—No me importa —dijo Sailor Moon testarudamente—. ¿Sabe donde se encuentra Amy Mizuno?

—En este mismo corredor, un par de puertas hacia el sur.

—Gracias —repuso Sailor Moon en voz baja y, caminando como si sus piernas pesaran toneladas, salió de la sala y encaminó sus pasos en la dirección que la enfermera le había indicado.

Amy compartía la sala con otros dos pacientes, ambos en un estado más grave que el de ella. Sailor Moon no podía estar más aliviada de ver a al menos una de sus amigas consciente, aunque compartía su preocupación por las demás.

—Hola, Amy —dijo Sailor Moon, aprovechando que los otros dos pacientes estaban inconscientes para volver a la normalidad, notando que su amiga tenía la mirada perdida en la pared, como si estuviera tratando de lidiar con algo bastante desconcertante. Vio que tenía la computadora de bolsillo sobre su regazo y la examinó.

—¿Qué es esto?

Amy espabiló y encaró a Serena con una mirada lúgubre.

—Son los planos de Kamikaze —repuso ella, tomando su computadora de bolsillo y examinando nuevamente la pantalla, como si haciendo eso cambiara lo que había hallado sobre el enemigo.

—¿Es un robot?

—No, Serena. Es una persona dentro de una armadura. No vas a creer quién es.

Amy le tendió la computadora a Serena para que lo viera por ella misma. Tal vez no entendiera los números y letras que allí aparecían, tal vez no supiera cómo interpretar planos, pero no era mala para las caras, y reconoció a la mujer que le había hecho espabilar antes de ir a la luna por el asunto del Milenio de Plata.

—No… puede ser.

—Es difícil de creer —dijo Amy, sintiéndose peor de lo que había imaginado. No sabía por qué, pero esa bella mujer de cabello plateado y maneras toscas le causaba algo que aún no podía explicar, como si en otro tiempo y en otro espacio se hubieran conocido—. Lo que me pregunto es cómo pudieron atraparla.

—No lo sé —repuso Serena, mirando hacia la pared, luciendo apesadumbrada—, pero lo que me importa es por qué Saori quiere matarnos. No sé si le lavaron el cerebro o si realmente quiere vernos muertas.

—Lo más probable es que le hayan lavado el cerebro —dijo Amy, quien aún no podía sacarse aquella horrible sensación de su cabeza, la sensación de traición que no sabía de dónde provenía—. Tuve que piratear la base de datos del Departamento de Defensa de los Estados Unidos para encontrar estos planos. Llegué allí gracias a la información que obtuviste en terreno y, gracias a estos datos, encontré varios puntos débiles en Kamikaze que deberíamos aprovechar para derrotarla de una vez.

—¿Y de qué servirán, si es tan poderosa que puede derrotarnos de un solo golpe?

—No estábamos todas cuando Kamikaze atacó. La próxima vez, sí.

Pero Serena recordó lo que le había llevado a la cama de Amy en primer lugar, y supo que probablemente no habría una próxima vez.

—¿Acaso no te han dicho? Rei, Lita y Mina pueden morir. Una enfermera me dijo que se encuentran en estado crítico. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila, jugando con esa computadora?

Pero Serena supo, a juzgar por la mirada de Amy, que había llegado demasiado lejos con sus palabras.

—Serena, ¿crees que no sé en qué estado se encuentran las demás? Yo fui quien indicó a los paramédicos que acudieran al campo de batalla y me informaron sobre sus heridas en cuanto llegaron al hospital. No eres la única que cree que las demás podrían morir, pero no puedo permitir que esto me detenga. Tampoco vengas a decirme esas cosas como si a mí no me importara. ¡Claro que me importa, pero no ando lagrimeando por ahí, lamentándome por lo cruel que es el mundo!

Serena se quedó mirando a Amy como si fuese la primera vez que la viera apropiadamente. Esa no era la Amy que ella había conocido. En ese momento le resultó obvio a Serena que la potencial muerte de sus amigas la afectaba bastante.

—Lo siento.

—No te preocupes —dijo Amy con una sonrisa triste y una voz más amable—. No debí haberte tratado así. No soy muy expresiva que digamos, y a veces puedo decir cosas muy hirientes. Como sea, tenemos que contemplar todas las posibilidades, incluso aquella en la que nuestras amigas no sobrevivan. Si se da esa caso, tendremos que enfrentar a Kamikaze solas. Y, lo que es peor, ella no es la única amenaza.

Serena abrió los ojos.

—¿De qué hablas?

Amy oprimió un par de teclas y Serena vio que había sintonizado el canal de noticias. Se podían ver varias personas tiradas en la calle, claramente inconscientes, pero lo más extraño era que sus cuerpos parecían estar cubiertos por plantas y, en algunos casos, flores.

—Hay varios casos como éste en la ciudad —dijo Amy, tecleando furiosamente en su computadora y abriendo una ventana en la que algo parecido a un asteroide orbitaba el planeta. Las imágenes provenían de un satélite cercano—. Creo que tienen relación con este objeto. Las plantas y el meteorito emiten la misma firma química.

—No sé mucho sobre meteoritos, pero se ve muy… simétrico para ser un objeto de ese tipo.

—Sí —dijo Amy, llevándose una mano al mentón—, en verdad luce como una semilla gigantesca. Otras agencias aeroespaciales, incluyendo NORAD, también detectaron el meteorito. Algunos gobiernos quieren lanzar misiles nucleares para alejarlo de la órbita del planeta, pero estoy pensando que eso hará el problema peor. Si el meteorito sufre algún daño por los misiles, podría diseminar el resto de las plantas sobre el planeta, y todos estaríamos en serio peligro.

—¿Y hay algo que puedas hacer al respecto?

—Puedo retrasar de forma indefinida el lanzamiento —dijo Amy, volviendo a poner atención a su computadora de bolsillo—. Estuve desarrollando un algoritmo que bauticé "alfombra roja". Con esto puedo penetrar cualquier cortafuegos u otros sistemas de seguridad y ejecutar los comandos necesarios, en este caso, crear un bucle infinito en la secuencia de lanzamiento de los misiles.

Serena se quedó con la boca abierta, sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que Amy había dicho. Lo único que pudo sacar en limpio fue que ella podría prevenir una catástrofe a nivel global con un simple algoritmo.

—¿Y lo harás?

Amy sonrió.

—Acabo de hacerlo. Esto nos dará el tiempo necesario para averiguar cuál es el origen de esas plantas y acabar con él.

—¡Eres sorprendente, Amy!

La aludida se puso colorada.

—No es nada, Serena. No podría hacer ni la mitad de estas cosas sin esta computadora. Pero eso ya está resuelto. El problema que tenemos por delante no podremos solucionarlo con nuestro ingenio. En verdad, Rei, Lita y Mina están en manos de la suerte.

Serena tragó saliva. Las palabras de Amy sonaron inquietantemente literales.

Tokio, una hora más tarde

Una enfermera de cabello rubio, decorado con un apretado moño, hacía su ingreso en el hospital, lista para comenzar el turno de la tarde. Marcó horario y subió a Cuidados Intensivos, donde se suponía que trabajaba. Mientras iba en camino, había escuchado la noticia que tres jóvenes habían resultado mortalmente heridas en un incidente con un robot que lucía como un samurái, jóvenes que usaban un uniforme similar al de una colegiala.

Cuando llegó a Cuidados Intensivos, vio que aquellas tres muchachas yacían sobre camillas, inconscientes y con respiración asistida. Uno de los médicos vio a la enfermera y le indicó que se pusiera en contacto con los seres queridos de las tres, entregándole tres números telefónicos. Una vez hecho esto, recibió indicaciones de que le hiciera mantenimiento a las máquinas que mantenían con vida a las tres Sailor Senshi. Fue cuando supo que ya no había nada que hacer por ellas. Estaban condenadas a morir, a menos que se pusiera manos a la obra de inmediato.

Sin embargo, necesitaba estar sola para ello. Y ese momento se acercaba.

Esperó a que los médicos de turno fuesen a almorzar, dejando a las enfermeras a cargo de los enfermos en Cuidados Intensivos. Como ella era la enfermera en jefe, tenía el derecho de prohibir el acceso a sus subordinados a Cuidados Intensivos por las razones que fuesen. En ese caso, inventó un peligro de contaminación por agentes biológicos a través del agua potable. Aunque fuese una causa falsa, cualquier riesgo de ese tipo implicaba la misma medida; la evacuación de todo personal médico. Normalmente, eso la incluía a ella, pero su caso era distinto, más que nada, porque ella no era un enfermera en absoluto.

Cuando estuvo segura que no había moros en la costa, alzó una especie de cetro y, después de un destello de luz dorada, ya no había ninguna enfermera en la zona. Aprovechando la soledad, Sailor Eos se acercó a las tres Sailor Senshi heridas, mirándolas con odio, recordando la negativa de ellas a permitir que matara a los Generales Celestiales. Sailor Eos quería verlos muertos, pero no por la razón que ella había manifestado a las Sailor Senshi.

Sabiendo que las necesitaba vivas, Sailor Eos se tragó el odio y extrajo una probeta con un líquido plateado que parecía emitir un brillo leve. Dosificando cuidadosamente el contenido de la probeta, Sailor Eos hizo que cada Sailor Senshi herida tragara el líquido plateado, moviendo con cuidado los músculos de la garganta de cada una para hacerlo. No podía detenerse a ver si había resultado lo que ella había hecho, porque el personal de emergencia estaba a punto de llegar y necesitaba alejarse de Cuidados Intensivos. Para reforzar la mascarada, volvió a convertirse en una enfermera, desapareciendo por una esquina justo cuando el equipo de contención de agentes biológicos llegó a la escena.

 _Si todo sale bien, las tendré en la palma de mi mano cuando despierten._

Aurora sabía que un ataque frontal a los Generales Celestiales no era una opción mientras las Sailor Senshi los protegieran. Tampoco era que ellos estuviesen indefensos, porque los Generales también eran poderosos. Debía hacer que las mismas Sailor Senshi sellaran sus destinos. Aquello era muy importante para sus propósitos.

 _No importa si no pueden matarlos. Con las palabras adecuadas, todo puede salir de acuerdo con el plan. Lo que importa es que ellas se deshagan del vínculo que tienen con esos malditos Generales._

Considerando que su presencia era innecesaria, Aurora descendió al primer piso, se deshizo de su uniforme de enfermera en un baño público y salió del hospital vestida con un traje casual. Así no llamaría la atención.

 _Pronto tendré lo necesario para concretar mi plan._

Washington, seis horas más tarde

Desmond Hudson esperaba que Kamikaze llegara más tarde de lo planeado, pero, al parecer, todo iba sobre rieles. La reunión debía tener lugar en las afueras de la ciudad, cosa que ninguna persona fuese testigo de la conversación. No quería ni imaginar lo que podría ocurrir si el presidente MacArthur supiera que estaba haciendo cosas ilegales.

Kamikaze llegó un poco antes de lo que Desmond había planeado. Aterrizó violentamente sobre un campo, justo frente al Secretario de Defensa.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué hay de las Sailor Senshi?

—Ellas tienen el poder suficiente para neutralizar ejércitos completos —dijo Kamikaze con una postura rígida, como si fuese algún soldado entregando un informe a su superior—. Sus habilidades pueden ser muy útiles para contrarrestar otras potencias militares.

—Háblame de Sailor Moon.

—Es la más débil de las cinco. No es un reto y sus poderes son decepcionantes. No la necesitamos.

Desmond se llevó una mano al mentón.

—No es lo que vi en las imágenes —dijo, mirando a Kamikaze como si no estuviera seguro de si había hecho bien su trabajo—. Recuerdo que Sailor Moon tenía algo brillante en sus manos, algo que emitía cantidades enormes de energía, por eso asumimos que era la más fuerte de las cinco.

—No mostró esa habilidad en combate —dijo Kamikaze, manteniendo la rigidez en su postura—. Si lo que dice es cierto, entonces puede que ese poder necesite de un periodo extenso de recarga.

—Puede ser —admitió Desmond, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Si eso resulta ser verdad, entonces no nos sirve como arma. Se supone que un arma debe ser usada de forma expedita y rápida. Bueno, si ese es el caso, entonces háblame de Sailor Jupiter.

—Ella tiene un ataque muy poderoso —dijo Kamikaze, haciendo que Desmond compusiera una sonrisa—. Consiste en un arco eléctrico con un voltaje que solamente se ha visto en los relámpagos. También posee una fuerza muy por encima del promedio para las chicas de su edad.

—Es la puerta de entrada para crear al súper soldado —dijo Desmond, visiblemente ansioso por tener a las Sailor Senshi en el laboratorio—. Háblame de Sailor Mars.

—Es capaz de generar llamas tan calientes que puede derretir acero como si fuese mantequilla. Mi sensor detectó picos de temperatura de hasta dos mil grados centígrados.

Desmond abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada. De acuerdo con el reporte de Kamikaze, el ataque de Sailor Mars podría ser mucho más efectivo que el napalm y la termita. Ni siquiera un tanque podría resistir aquellas temperaturas tan descabelladas.

—Es… impresionante. Nunca creí que las Sailor Senshi poseyeran tanto poder.

—En cuanto a Sailor Venus —continuó Kamikaze con entusiasmo—, ella usa una cadena con un coeficiente de fricción suficiente para agarrarse a cualquier cosa. Además, no pude determinar de qué estaba hecho, pero sé que la cadena no es sólida. Pareciera que estuviera hecha de luz.

—¿De luz? —repitió Desmond, creyendo que Kamikaze le estaba jugando una broma—. ¿Cómo diablos la luz puede comportarse de ese modo? Pero, si lo que dices es cierto, podríamos crear vehículos militares hechos de luz. Nada podría destruirlos.

—Pero eso no es todo —dijo Kamikaze, recordando el ataque final de Sailor Venus—. Ella me atacó con un rayo de luz concentrada, o como les gusta llamarlo aquí, láser. Pero su concentración de energía es muy superior a todo lo que conocemos. Si mis espadas no hubieran sido revestidas con material reflectante, me habría atravesado. Según mi sensor, la energía del rayo de Sailor Venus superó los dos terajoules.

—¿Tera… joules?

—Es mucha energía —dijo Kamikaze, complacida al ver a Desmond tan sorprendido—. Cuando las vi en acción, entendí por qué ustedes estaban tan preocupados por ellas. Son una real amenaza a la seguridad nacional.

—Lo son, pero ya no lo serán cuando hayamos desarrollado armas basadas en sus poderes. Por cierto, ¿qué hay de Sailor Mercury?

—No peleé contra ella —admitió Kamikaze, y Desmond compuso una expresión de fastidio—. No estaba presente cuando las demás Sailor Senshi combatieron conmigo. Pero he conseguido información sobre ella por otras fuentes.

—¿Y qué me puedes decir de ella?

—No posee poderes ofensivos demasiado potentes, pero sí he recogido información sobre puntos fríos que se acercan sorprendentemente al cero absoluto. Son puntos donde se sabe que Sailor Mercury ha estado. También he escuchado reportes de lugares donde ha habido una niebla casi impenetrable, puntos donde también se sabe que ella ha estado.

—Tienes razón —dijo Desmond, aunque de igual manera lucía complacido—. No son poderes que podamos usar para proyectar poder convencional, pero eso del cero absoluto puede sernos muy útil. Imagina bombas heladas que puedan congelar al enemigo de forma instantánea, sin necesidad de nitrógeno líquido o ese tipo de cosas. Y la niebla es una excelente distracción. No sé tú, pero estas no son armas de alguien particularmente poderoso. Son poderes de carácter estratégico, por lo que asumo que Sailor Mercury debe ser alguien muy inteligente. Averigua más sobre ella. Puede que nos de una última sorpresa.

—A la orden.

Y Kamikaze despegó a toda velocidad, dejando a Desmond solo con sus pensamientos. Creía que los poderes de las Sailor Senshi no eran tan sorprendentes, que eran chicas con poderes mágicos y nada más. No anticipó que los números que Kamikaze le había entregado fuesen tan escalofriantes. Eran, en realidad, seres poderosos, de otro planeta. Aquello le dio la motivación suficiente para tener a ese grupo de chicas en el laboratorio lo más pronto posible.

 _Cuando hallemos la forma de usar sus poderes para nuestro beneficio, nadie podrá detenernos._

Sin embargo, lo que había escuchado de Sailor Moon no le había gustado para nada. Creía que ella iba a ser la más fuerte de las cinco, pero resultó ser la más débil. Ese asombroso poder que había desplegado en el registro de las cámaras de seguridad no había sido otra cosa que una mera ilusión. Sin embargo, por débil que fuese, seguía siendo una amenaza. Pero ella iba a requerir un tratamiento diferente del de las otras cuatro. Lo único que faltaba para comenzar con la planificación de la misión de extracción era la información adicional sobre Sailor Mercury.

Algo le decía a Desmond que ella tenía en su poder la herramienta más útil de todas.

Tokio, 01 de marzo de 1992, 09:14a.m.

Amy despertó, y lo primero que vio fue a Serena, dormida sobre sus piernas. También había una enfermera sentada cerca. Era evidente que esperaba a que ella despertara para entregarle alguna especie de noticia.

—Señorita Mizuno —dijo la enfermera, acercándose a Amy con una sonrisa—, he venido a comunicarle que el médico a su cargo acaba de darle el alta. Su pierna se encuentra en excelentes condiciones. Si puede seguirme hasta el primer piso, por favor…

Amy notó que, junto a Serena, quien acababa de despertarse, estaban sus ropas. Corriendo las cortinas para que nadie la viera, se deshizo de su bata de hospital y se puso su ropa. A continuación, haciendo un gesto a Serena para que la acompañara, siguió a la enfermera hasta el primer piso, donde Amy debía seguir el papeleo necesario para el alta médica. Normalmente también debía pagar por la atención, pero su madre ya se había hecho cargo de ese detalle, por lo que Amy no debió hacer nada al respecto. Solamente le entregaron la factura con el desglose del costo de los medicamentos y el resto de los insumos.

—Olvidé que tu madre es doctora y que gana mucho dinero —dijo Serena, acompañando a Amy hasta la salida del hospital, doblando hacia la derecha, aunque Serena no sabía qué pretendía Amy yendo en esa dirección—. Por cierto, ¿adónde vamos?

Amy sacó la computadora de bolsillo y oprimió un par de teclas. Un mapa de Tokio apareció en la pantalla y un par de puntos indicaban dónde se encontraban ella y Serena. Al oeste, unas cinco cuadras más allá, había una serie de puntos verdes.

—¿Qué son?

—Son los puntos donde se encuentran las últimas víctimas de las plantas —explicó Amy, apresurando el paso, guardando la computadora y sacando su cetro. Serena hizo lo mismo.

Cuando ambas llegaron al lugar del incidente, notaron que había una flor de aspecto extraño junto a una de las víctimas. Sailor Mercury activó su visor y notó que esa flor tenía la misma firma química que el meteorito y las plantas halladas en los cuerpos.

—Mantente alerta, Sailor Moon. Esto no me gusta para nada.

Sailor Mercury tenía razón. La flor comenzó a estremecerse y a crecer de tamaño. Varias extremidades brotaron del tallo y éste tomó una forma humanoide. Cuando la transformación hubo acabado, ambas Sailor Senshi contemplaban con desconcierto a una mujer semidesnuda, con una flor enorme en su espalda y patas similares a las de un crustáceo. La flor no dijo nada. Simplemente extendió sus brazos y trepadoras brotaron de ellos. Sailor Mercury y Sailor Moon apenas pudieron esquivarlas.

—Tenías razón —dijo Sailor Moon, mirando con ojos dilatados a la bestia.

—Tienes que usar tu tiara para atraparla. Yo la distraeré.

Sailor Moon se sacó la tiara, esperando, mientras que Sailor Mercury usó su niebla para oscurecer el campo de batalla. La flor se quedó quieta, mirando en todas direcciones, sin saber de dónde provendría el siguiente ataque. Sailor Moon esperó a que la niebla se disipara y, cuando lo hizo, arrojó su tiara lunar con todas sus fuerzas. La flor reacción rápido, pero no lo suficiente para esquivar la tiara y ésta se enrolló a su alrededor, atrapándola. Sabiendo que no había mucho tiempo, Sailor Mercury ejecutó su ataque de agua, congelando el torso de la flor de forma instantánea.

—¡Rápido, Sailor Moon! ¡Debemos atacarla juntas!

Ambas Sailor Senshi se aproximaron a toda velocidad hacia la flor, quien trataba de deshacerse de su prisión helada, agrietando lentamente el hielo que la rodeaba. Sailor Mercury y Sailor Moon saltaron y extendieron ambas piernas hacia delante, impactando en el hielo y haciendo añicos la cabeza y el torso de la flor. Ambas cayeron de bruces sobre el pavimento y vieron, con alivio, cómo los restos de la flor se deshacían en humo negro.

—Lo logramos —dijo Sailor Moon, suspirando y poniéndose de pie. Sailor Mercury hacía lo mismo, notando que estaban cayendo pétalos nuevamente. De forma instintiva, Sailor Moon miró hacia atrás y vio a una figura acercándose a paso tranquilo. Algo le decía que no le iba a gustar para nada lo que vendría a continuación.

—Bien hecho —dijo el desconocido, aplaudiendo de forma pausada—. Han conseguido derrotar a una de mis queridas plantas. Ahora, solamente deben hacer lo mismo con las miles de semillas de las que dispongo.

Sailor Mercury no podía reconocer al sujeto que se acercaba hacia ella, pero a Sailor Moon se le hacía familiar. Aquel corte de cabello, sobre todo esos flequillos, le recordaban a alguien que había visto hace no mucho, claro que el aspecto del individuo frente a ella no podía ser más diferente. Su piel era mucho más pálida y sus orejas eran más largas. Vestía ropas distintas también.

—Eres Fiore, ¿verdad?

—Vaya, eres observadora, Sailor Moon —dijo Fiore con una sonrisa—. Pero eso no quita que hayas destruido a una de mis queridas flores. No puedo permitir que unas mocosas interfieran con mis planes.

—¿Con plan, quieres decir robar la energía de los seres humanos? —dijo Sailor Mercury, encarando a Fiore con el ceño fruncido—. Lo siento, pero no podemos permitir que hagas eso.

Sailor Mercury se preparó para ejecutar su ataque de agua, pero Fiore extendió una mano y ella salió catapultada hacia un edificio, impactando de espaldas contra el hormigón, quedando inconsciente. Sailor Moon se llevó una mano a la tiara, pero Fiore volvió a extender la mano y ella fue arrastrada varios metros hacia atrás.

—Ah, Sailor Moon —dijo Fiore en un tono casual, casi aburrido—. Te pareces mucho a esa joven de los moños del otro día, así que solamente puedo asumir que eres la misma. Pues déjame decirte que nada me va a impedir que Darien tenga la flor que merece. Recuerdo que dijiste que él era tu novio. Pues, ¿dónde está él? Deberías estar a su lado, pero estás aquí, perdiendo el tiempo tratando de detener algo que no puede ser detenido. Tarde o temprano, él se dará cuenta que quieres abandonarlo y tratará de alejarte de su lado.

—¡Yo no quiero abandonarlo!

—Pues yo creo que sí —dijo Fiore, extendiendo nuevamente una mano, y garras muy largas brotaron de sus uñas—. Y, aunque pretendas estar en lo cierto, la verdad es que quieres interponerte entre Darien y yo. No lo permitiré.

Fiore extendió más el brazo y las garras se alargaron más, amenazando con atravesar el pecho de Sailor Moon. Ella se quedó congelada, incapaz de reaccionar, mirando cómo esas garras estaban a punto de acabar con su vida.


	29. Sailor Mercury vs Kamikaze

XXVIII  
Sailor Mercury vs Kamikaze

Tokio, media hora atrás, a diez mil metros de altura

Rubeus no esperaba encontrar oponentes en ese lugar, pero le causaba gracia que las llamadas Sailor Senshi estuvieran ocupadas con otras amenazas. No sabía de dónde había provenido el sujeto llamado Kamikaze o ese extraterrestre de las orejas largas y el cabello pintoresco, pero estaban haciendo un buen trabajo distrayendo a las Sailor Senshi, lo que solamente podía trabajar a su favor.

—Rubeus —llamó el Gran Sabio, quien acababa de aparecer en medio del centro de mando de la nave trans-temporal—. Tengo las ubicaciones de los nexos de energía oscura. Las transmití al visor holográfico de la nave.

El dichoso visor holográfico mostraba un mapa de Tokio de Cristal y uno del Tokio actual que se superponía al primero. Unos puntos destellantes de color verde indicaban los nexos de energía oscura.

—Por cierto, Gran Sabio, ¿sabes dónde se encuentra el conejo en este momento?

—Por supuesto —repuso el aludido con su voz pausada y siniestra—. Se encuentra en la casa del guardián de la Tierra. Aprovecha que las Sailor Senshi se encuentran distraídas y tendrás éxito.

—Bueno —dijo Rubeus, masajeándose los nudillos—, es hora de ir nuevamente de paseo.

—Rubeus —dijo el Gran Sabio a modo de advertencia—. No subestimes al guardián de la Tierra. Concéntrate en el conejo y no en derrotar a su protector.

El aludido no dijo nada. Dando una última mirada hacia Tokio, se retiró del centro de mando, recordando que debía entregar la ubicación de los nexos de energía oscura a las Hermanas de la Persecución. Por fortuna, no necesitaba entregar los datos de forma física, pues la computadora de la nave haría el trabajo por él.

Rubeus encontró la calle en la que vivía el guardián de la Tierra y caminó con total calma por la acera, tratando de pasar lo más desapercibido posible, pero la gente vivía señalando el símbolo en su frente y sus extraños ropajes. No obstante, nadie le habló o intentó hacerle algo. Rubeus era solamente un tipo extraño.

Cuando llegó a la dirección especificada, a Rubeus le extrañó que hubiera un edificio en lugar de una casa. Luego, recordó que mucha gente vivía en sitios como esos, llamados departamentos. Había un control de acceso, supervisado por un guardia que leía un periódico dentro de una caseta de aspecto claustrofóbico, pero aquello no era ningún problema para Rubeus. Sin que el guardia se diera cuenta, se desvaneció y apareció frente al edificio, caminando casualmente hacia la entrada.

Después de subir las escaleras, Rubeus examinó cada puerta y encontró el número que buscaba. Esperando encontrarla cerrada con llave, usó uno de sus poderes para destruir la puerta y ésta voló hacia la sala de estar, rompiendo la ventana opuesta y precipitándose hacia el vacío. Rubeus esperó a que el humo se disipara y entró al departamento, pero no había rastro de un hombre allá. Solamente el conejo, quien miraba con pavor al recién llegado.

—Pues qué suerte —dijo Rubeus, dando pasos confiados hacia Rini, quien sostenía con fuerza su pelota con forma de Luna—. Ese guardián de la Tierra es descuidado. Te dejó a tu suerte, y ahora pagará el precio. Ven conmigo, enana. Será más fácil para ti si no pones resistencia.

Pero Rini no iba a rendirse. Había arriesgado mucho para estar allí y no tenía ninguna intención de darle en el gusto a su enemigo. Usó su Luna pelota y la transformó en un equipo de paracaidismo. Después, mientras Rubeus se acercaba para atraparla, se puso la mochila a la espalda y saltó por el agujero que había dejado la puerta. Gruñendo, se asomó por la ventana y vio un paracaídas rosa con un conejo blanco en el centro, planeando entre los edificios.

—¡Maldición! —se lamentó Rubeus, dando media vuelta y descendiendo por las escaleras. Salió del edificio por el acceso de vehículos, tratando de seguir con la mirada el trayecto del paracaídas, pero se había perdido entre los edificios y el tráfico matutino—. ¡Es la segunda vez que se me escapa, pero no habrá una tercera vez, ya lo verás!

En ese mismo momento

Sailor Moon sintió como unos brazos la agarraban y la apartaban del peligro en el momento justo. Sintió cómo rodaba por el pavimento, haciéndose daño en los codos y en las rodillas, pero fuera de eso, estaba a salvo.

Se puso de pie con cierta dificultad, tratando de ver quién la había salvado, aunque su corazón ya sabía de quién se trataba. Como era evidente, vio el hombre de la capa, el sombrero y el antifaz.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —quiso saber Tuxedo Mask con preocupación. La aludida se limitó a asentir mientras que Fiore miraba al recién llegado con el ceño fruncido. Conocía esa voz, aunque no pudiera ver bien quién se escondía detrás del antifaz.

—¿Darien? —dijo, dando un paso tras otro con extrema lentitud.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Fiore? —preguntó Tuxedo Mask, desviando la mirada hacia Fiore—. ¿Por qué atacas a Sailor Moon? Ella no te ha hecho nada.

Fiore crispó los puños y arrugó la cara.

—No aún, pero lo hará. ¿Qué no ves que te está engañando?

—Estás diciendo tonterías, Fiore —repuso Tuxedo Mask, esta vez con más agresividad—. Sailor Moon no sería capaz de hacer algo así.

—¡Sé que lo hará! —exclamó Fiore, dando un paso hacia delante—. ¡Es lo que todos hacen! ¡Es lo que siempre me han hecho! ¿O acaso no recuerdas cuando nos conocimos, hace mucho tiempo? ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre mí?

—No, pero no puedes escudarte tras esas palabras.

—¡Ya basta! —rugió Fiore, extendiendo sus manos y sus uñas se transformaron nuevamente en garras—. ¡No quiero que sufras a manos de esa chiquilla, Darien! ¡No quiero que te dejen solo, como lo hicieron conmigo!

Y Fiore atacó a Sailor Moon nuevamente. Tuxedo Mask supo que no había forma de apartarla del camino como lo hizo la primera vez. Sin embargo, su misión era protegerla, y eso iba a hacer, aun a costa de su propia vida.

Tragando saliva, Tuxedo Mask se interpuso entre Fiore y Sailor Moon, extendiendo los brazos en plan protector. Por otro lado, Sailor Moon había cerrado los ojos para no ver y, en lo posible, no sentir nada. Sin embargo, el dolor jamás llego, al menos, no en su cuerpo. Porque cuando vio que unas garras de color verde oscuro habían atravesado a Tuxedo Mask, su corazón volvió a fallar, de las tantas veces que había fallado últimamente. Fiore tenía los ojos abiertos y su brazo temblaba, mientras que Sailor Moon se aferraba al cuerpo de Tuxedo Mask, empapando su traje con sus lágrimas, llamándolo por su nombre.

—¿Tanto vale para ti la vida de Sailor Moon? —dijo Fiore, retrayendo las garras y acercándose a Tuxedo Mask—. ¿No entiendes que te va a abandonar, lo quieras o no? Si no quieres entender por las buenas, entonces lo harás por las malas. Que conste que esto lo hago por tu propio bien.

Fiore usó sus poderes para dejar inconsciente a Sailor Moon y la cargó sobre su hombro. Después de hacer lo mismo con Tuxedo Mask, hizo que sus pies despegaran del suelo y se elevó con rapidez hacia el cielo, justo en el momento en que Sailor Mercury abrió los ojos.

Se puso de pie con un poco de dificultad, sacudiéndose la cabeza y el polvo de su uniforme. Miró en ambos sentidos de la calle, notando que había gente mirando en las cercanías, señalándola con incredulidad. Sailor Mercury, ignorando al público, activó su visor, tratando de encontrar la señal de Sailor Moon, notando que estaba ganando altura, para luego desaparecer de la pantalla. Iba a apagar su visor cuando vio otra señal que se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia su posición. Miró en esa dirección y vio a lo que parecía un robot con forma de samurái y dos catanas cruzadas a la espalda.

Era Kamikaze. Sailor Mercury tragó saliva.

Estaba al tanto de lo que le había hecho a sus amigas, aunque eso no le hizo sentirse mucho mejor. Probablemente iba a sufrir el mismo destino que Rei, Lita y Mina, pero tenía algo muy claro en su cabeza: si ese iba a ser su fin, perecería de pie.

—Esto me gusta mucho —dijo Kamikaze, desenvainando sus dos catanas—. Eres justo la persona que andaba buscando, y sola, lo que es mejor. Ahora comprobaré si lo que han dicho de ti es cierto.

—¿Y qué han dicho de mí?

—Cosas sobre tus poderes —repuso Kamikaze, juzgando que dos catanas era demasiado. Con una bastaría—. Me han dicho que puedes congelar cualquier cosa y que usas una niebla extraña. No son poderes ofensivos, pero conozco gente que podría sacarle provecho a tus habilidades. Por eso, quiero que me muestres todos tus poderes, de lo contrario, muchas personas perderán la vida. —Kamikaze miró a su alrededor y notó la presencia de gente, quienes miraba la escena con desconcierto y pavor—. Y, por lo que veo, no faltarán víctimas.

—¡Déjalos en paz! —gritó Sailor Mercury, crispando los puños y volviendo a tragar saliva—. Pelearé contigo.

—Eso es lo que quería escuchar —dijo Kamikaze con una carcajada, maniobrando su catana de forma experta—. Ahora, ponte en guardia y muéstrame de lo que eres capaz.

Sailor Mercury flexionó las piernas y juntó ambas manos, cerrando los ojos, buscando concentración en un momento en que era muy difícil encontrar algo así. Sabía que Kamikaze iba a atacar en cualquier momento, por lo que se dio prisa.

Kamikaze dio el primer paso. Alzó la catana por encima de su cabeza y se abalanzó sobre Sailor Mercury, al tanto de que podía crear una niebla defensiva. Sin embargo, la armadura iba equipada para contrarrestar los poderes de las Sailor Senshi y, entre otras cosas, poseía visión térmica. Aquel sensor hacía que la niebla de Sailor Mercury fuese completamente inútil. Podía encontrarla aunque no se pudiera ver siquiera a dos centímetros a la redonda. Por eso, cuando Sailor Mercury iba a hacer su movimiento, Kamikaze se preparó para tal contingencia y activó el sensor térmico. Sin embargo, Sailor Mercury no hizo lo que Kamikaze había anticipado.

Un chorro de agua helada tomó a Kamikaze por sorpresa, congelando inmediatamente sus piernas, incapaz de moverse. Al ver que no podía deshacerse del hielo a través de su propia fuerza, usó su catana para romperlo con más efectividad, sin saber que Sailor Mercury había sacado su computadora de bolsillo y tecleaba con rapidez. Instintivamente, supo que lo que estaba haciendo su oponente era algo peligroso y dejó de romper el hielo para atacar directamente a Sailor Mercury, pero ella había anticipado aquel movimiento y se retiró hacia la cobertura de un edificio, donde estaría protegida de sus vientos. Maldiciendo, Kamikaze volvió a su tarea de romper el hielo, mientras veía cómo sus sensores estaban siendo interferidos y deshabilitados de forma remota.

 _¡Demonios! ¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿Cómo diablos pudo piratear la computadora de mi armadura? Se supone que está protegida por los mejores cortafuegos de la NSA, entonces, ¿qué pasó?_

Cuando Kamikaze se deshizo del hielo, todos los dispositivos electrónicos, sensores y procesadores habían sido deshabilitados, pero podía moverse. Gruñendo de fastidio, Kamikaze encontró a Sailor Mercury y, haciendo un gesto violento con su catana, la envió unos quince metros hacia atrás, cayendo de espaldas y casi quedando inconsciente nuevamente. Sin correr riesgos innecesarios, Kamikaze corrió a toda velocidad hacia Sailor Mercury para asestarle el golpe final, pero su visión se fue nublando hasta que, pronto, ya no pudo ver nada siquiera a un metro a la redonda. Fue cuando se dio cuenta cuál era la mayor fortaleza de Sailor Mercury. Sus ataques no eran ni remotamente tan poderosos como el de las demás Sailor Senshi que había enfrentado, y si estuvieran en manos de cualquier otra persona, la habría hecho un oponente fácil de derrotar. Pero Sailor Mercury sabía cómo y cuándo emplear sus poderes. No solamente peleaba con el cuerpo, sino que con la cabeza también. Desmond Hudson tenía razón sobre ella; Sailor Mercury era, en efecto, muy inteligente. Pero había formas de deshacerse de la niebla.

Kamikaze sacó sus dos catanas y comenzó a girar de forma muy rápida, espantando lentamente la niebla y aclarando la visión. Parecía que todo estaba saliendo bien, cuando sintió cómo sus brazos iban perdiendo velocidad hasta detenerse por completo. Para cuando la niebla se hubo disipado totalmente, vio que sus brazos, piernas y torso estaban completamente congelados. Podía mover solamente la cabeza, y eso le causaba mucha rabia. Había podido derrotar a jóvenes que poseían ataques devastadores y no pudo con una joven que se había limitado a usar su cabeza. Sin embargo, aún tenía su fuerza física y aún podía intentar romper el hielo. Hubiera usado su armadura para derretirlo, pero Sailor Mercury se había deshecho de toda la electrónica, dejándolo casi indefenso. La única forma de escapar era rompiendo el hielo usando su musculatura para dilatar y contraer la armadura. Había comenzado a hacer precisamente eso cuando Sailor Mercury se alejó de ella hasta que estuvo a unos buenos cincuenta metros. No sabía lo que pretendía hacer, pero sí tenía claro que no iba a ser nada bueno. Se dio prisa en romper el hielo, justo cuando Sailor Mercury comenzó a correr a toda velocidad.

El hielo había probado ser más duro de lo que Kamikaze había imaginado, porque aún no podía romperlo. Mientras tanto, Sailor Mercury dio un salto, extendiendo ambas piernas hacia delante, empleándolas como un ariete, e impactó el hielo con todas sus fuerzas.

El efecto fue instantáneo.

El hielo se hizo añicos, y con éste, la armadura, exponiendo a la persona debajo de ella. Las sospechas de Sailor Mercury se vieron confirmadas cuando vio la cabellera larga y plateada de la mujer que le había pedido información sobre Herbert Dixon hace varios días atrás. Sin embargo, iba ataviada con un vestido extraño. Era, sin duda, el uniforme de una Sailor Senshi, pero era de color azul cielo, con dos listones de color celeste que se cruzaban adelante y atrás, las botas largas eran del mismo color que el uniforme y la tiara era más ornamentada que el de una Sailor Senshi normal (14). Sailor Mercury se puso de pie, incapaz de dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo.

Kamikaze era una Sailor Senshi. Eso venía a significar que Saori era una Sailor Senshi, pero, pensó Sailor Mercury, eso no tenía sentido. Desde que la conoció que había tenido la impresión de haberla visto en otra parte y en otro tiempo, pero sentía que algo andaba mal, y tenía mucho que ver con el uniforme que estaba usando. De algún modo, se le vino a la mente un paisaje desértico y una sensación de ahogarse, sin que le faltara en absoluto el aire. De pronto, sintió la sombra de un dolor en su pecho, como si alguien le hubiera disparado con un arma. Kamikaze aprovechó la confusión para noquear a Sailor Mercury con uno de sus ataques de aire y robó la computadora de bolsillo. Estaba segura que Desmond Hudson le iba a encontrar alguna utilidad, pues sabía que había sido eso lo que había inutilizado los sensores, pero mentes más brillantes que la suya lo iban a averiguar. De momento, consideró su misión como cumplida, y despegó hacia los cielos, pensando en Sailor Mercury y en cómo casi la había derrotado. No sabía por qué, pero esa Sailor Senshi había desatado en ella recuerdos que no le pertenecían.

Aquellos pensamientos la molestaron durante todo el vuelo hasta Washington.

Una hora más tarde

Rini vagaba por las calles de Tokio, buscando algún refugio en medio del usual caos citadino. A cada momento miraba hacia atrás o en dirección de cualquier calle, esperando que ese hombre del cabello pelirrojo y la luna invertida en su frente apareciera en cualquier momento para atraparla. A veces se preguntaba para qué la querían los esbirros de Black Moon, porque sabía que esa organización andaba tras sus pasos, pero ignoraba sus motivos. Sin embargo, juzgó que esas preguntas debían esperar. Lo que importaba en ese minuto era encontrar refugio seguro, y supo que necesitaba contar con la protección de las Sailor Senshi. Con ese afán, preguntó en la calle por ellas o sus nombres reales. Como era de esperarse, mucha gente conocía a las Sailor Senshi y algunos de ellos habían sido testigos de la batalla contra Kamikaze. Uno de ellos fue lo suficientemente amable para entregarle la dirección del hospital, aunque le recomendó que fuera pensando en unas palabras de despedida, porque Kamikaze las había hecho puré.

Al principio, Rini tuvo muchos problemas para ser tomada en serio por la recepcionista del hospital, más que nada por su aspecto de niña de ocho años. Le decía a cada momento que buscara a sus padres, pero, por alguna razón, Rini hacía pucheros cada vez que alguien mencionaba a sus progenitores. Finalmente, tuvo que mencionar los nombres de Rei, Lita y Mina para que le entregara la información que necesitaba. Preguntándose si era cierto que ellas estaban al borde de la muerte, Rini tomó el ascensor y llegó al piso de Cuidados Intensivos.

No obstante, lo primero que pensó Rini al llegar a la sala donde estaban Rei, Lita y Mina, fue que la persona que le indicó la dirección del hospital debió haberle jugado una broma muy cruel, porque esperaba verlas inconscientes y conectadas a ventilación artificial, pero allí estaban, sentadas sobre sus camas, comiendo y conversando entre ellas como si no hubieran sido vapuleadas por algún androide con forma de samurái.

—¿Chicas? —preguntó Rini de forma incierta. Ellas dejando de intercambiar palabra y miraron a Rini con cierta incredulidad.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —quiso saber Rei con un poco de preocupación—. Pensé que estabas bajo el cuidado de Darien.

—Dijo que necesitaba irse porque esa tonta de Serena estaba en peligro —repuso Rini, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pensé que estarían en peligro de muerte. Me dijeron que un tal Kamikaze las había derrotado.

Tanto Rei como Mina se rascaron la cabeza distraídamente. Fue Lita quien respondió.

—No sé qué fue lo que ocurrió —dijo, mirando a las sábanas como fascinada por ellas—. En un momento estábamos al borde de la muerte, al otro, despertamos sin ningún dolor o herida. Los médicos lucían estupefactos. Nadie pudo explicar qué fue lo que pasó. Pero eso no importa, por ahora. En unos minutos más, los médicos nos deberían dar de alta. Después, nos reuniremos con Serena y Amy para ver qué podemos hacer.

—Pero Serena está en peligro —dijo Rini con los ojos abiertos—. Deberíamos ir a rescatarla.

Apenas Rini terminó de hablar cuando otra persona apareció en la sala. Era Amy. Tenía la cabeza vendada, lo que preocupó un poco a las chicas.

—Lo que dice Rini es cierto —dijo Amy, haciendo que las demás compusieran caras de sorpresa—. Pensé que estaban a punto de morir. Me tenían preocupada.

—No luces demasiado preocupada —observó Rei, frunciendo el ceño—. Tal vez podrías explicarnos por qué seguimos con vida. Kamikaze estuvo a punto de matarnos y lo hubiera hecho, pero algo ocurrió mientras estábamos fuera de combate.

—Podría, pero no puedo en este momento.

—¿Por qué?

—Estuve peleando contra Kamikaze —dijo Amy, y las demás contuvieron el aliento. Había que tener muchas agallas para pelear contra semejante adversario a solas, pero lo más sorprendente era que Amy había sobrevivido al combate con solo una lesión en su cabeza.

—Te fue mejor que a nosotras —dijo Mina, rodando los ojos. Amy la taladró con la mirada.

—Me fue peor que a ustedes —dijo, bajando la cabeza—. Me distraje por un momento y ella me noqueó. Cuando desperté, noté que mi computadora de bolsillo había desparecido, así que asumo que Kamikaze me la robó. Pero descubrí algo inquietante sobre él, o debería decir, ella.

—¿Y de qué se trata?

—Bueno, fui capaz de romper su armadura y ver lo que había debajo. Por supuesto, ya sabía quién era por unos planos que obtuve del banco de datos de la NSA, pero cuando destruí la armadura de Kamikaze, descubrí otra cosa.

Rei, Lita y Mina se inclinaron hacia delante, interesadas por el relato de Amy.

—La persona detrás de la armadura de Kamikaze es Saori, esa chica del cabello plateado que nos pidió información sobre Herbert Dixon, ¿recuerdan?

Mina no recordaba ese nombre, pero Rei y Lita sí. Bastante bien.

—¿Esa tonta maleducada que no sabe cómo comportarse? —gruñó Rei, recordando como Saori les había gritado como si ellas fuesen chicas cualquiera.

—Sí, recuerdo a esa chica. Intenté golpearla, pero tenía una fuerza del demonio —dijo Lita, sintiendo la sombra de un dolor en la quijada.

—Pero eso no es todo —continuó Amy, como si Rei y Lita no hubieran hablado en absoluto—. Cuando destruí la armadura, vi no solamente que era, en efecto, Saori la que se escondía tras el nombre de Kamikaze, sino que ella es una Sailor Senshi.

Tanto las chicas como Rini quedaron con una expresión de total incredulidad. Aquella información era nueva y desconcertante. Siempre habían pensado que, después de recordar todo lo que había pasado en el Milenio de Plata, ellas eran las únicas Sailor Senshi…

—Espera un momento —dijo Rei de repente—. Nosotras sabíamos que Saori era una Sailor Senshi, o al menos lo fue. ¿Recuerdan lo que dijo Luna sobre ella? Ella era Sailor Silver Moon.

—Lo sé —dijo Amy, quien recordaba a la perfección aquella conversación—, pero su uniforme no concuerda con lo que recordamos sobre Sailor Silver Moon. Estoy segura que he visto ese uniforme en otra parte, pero no puedo recordar dónde ni cuándo. Puede que ni siquiera sea la Saori que conocimos en la base de operaciones, pero tenemos que asegurarnos. Lo que debemos hacer es recuperar mi computadora de bolsillo, pero después de rescatar a Sailor Moon.

Rei frunció el ceño nuevamente.

—¿Qué le pasó a Sailor Moon?

—Estábamos lidiando con un asunto que involucraba a personas inconscientes y plantas cuando nos encontramos con un hombre de aspecto extraño. Jamás lo había visto en mi vida. Recuerdo que me atacó y me dejó inconsciente, pero cuando desperté, noté que la señal de Sailor Moon se alejaba hacia el cielo, en la misma dirección donde se encuentra el meteorito en forma de semilla, así que asumo que fue secuestrada.

Las chicas quedaron en silencio, todas pensando en la misma cosa.

Los enemigos se estaban multiplicando como una colonia de bacterias. Primero, ese hombre que pertenecía a una organización llamada Black Moon, después, una Sailor Senshi desconocida en armadura llamada Kamikaze, lo que implicaba que el gobierno de Estados Unidos también contaba como enemigo y un adversario desconocido había secuestrado a Sailor Moon para propósitos que Dios sabría mejor.

No obstante, una nueva amenaza esperaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Washington, cinco horas más tarde

Desmond Hudson había tenido algunos problemas para justificar su ausencia en esa ocasión, porque tampoco podía descuidar sus funciones habituales como Secretario de Defensa. Entre otras cosas, debía tomar algunas decisiones sobre los últimos reportes de NORAD sobre la nave espacial que merodeaba por los cielos de Tokio. Lo extraño era que su posición no afectaba a ninguna de las rutas aéreas en ese sector, como si fuese su intención pasar desapercibido. También era raro que la aviación japonesa no tomara medidas al respecto, pues esa nave estaba ocupando su espacio aéreo sin autorización. En todo caso, se requería un tipo especial de sensores para detectar el objeto, porque no había reportes alegando haber visto una nave flotando en medio del cielo de Tokio.

Fue cuando Kamikaze apareció, pero Desmond notó que no usaba la armadura que uno de los tantos contratistas de defensa había diseñado y construido. Vestía como una de esas Sailor Senshi, pero daba lo mismo. Esperaba resultados de la batalla contra Sailor Mercury.

—¿Y bien?

—Subestimamos a Sailor Mercury —dijo Kamikaze, extrayendo un objeto de color celeste y con un símbolo extraño, tendiéndoselo a Desmond—. Ella fue quien destruyó mi armadura. Al parecer, usa lo que parece un condensado Einstein-Bose para reducir la temperatura de cualquier cosa, congelando cosas al instante y volviéndolas muy frágiles. Así, puede romper acero como si fuese vidrio.

Desmond se llevó una mano al mentón, pensando.

—Yo creía que el condensado Einstein-Bose era un concepto teórico, como la fusión fría.

—Sí, tanto como que una chica de catorce años pueda generar un millón de voltios con su cuerpo —dijo Kamikaze con un poco de impaciencia—. Yo creo que es un buen candidato para una potencial arma, pero Sailor Mercury tenía otra sorpresa, y tiene que ver con lo que le acabo de entregar.

Desmond miró el objeto y se dio cuenta que era una especie de teléfono inteligente, con la diferencia que ocultaba un teclado deslizable y lo que parecían una batería de sensores.

—Esa computadora deshabilitó todos los sistemas de mi armadura fácilmente —dijo Kamikaze—. Quizá a los técnicos de la NSA puedan extraer algo de utilidad.

Desmond se sintió como un niño que había recibido un regalo de Navidad largamente anticipado.

—Has hecho muy bien, Kamikaze. Por eso, cumpliré con mi parte del trato.

Kamikaze mostró una sonrisa amplia. Sabía muy bien qué hacer con el beneficio que Desmond Hudson le había prometido.

* * *

(14) El uniforme de Sailor Zephyr, un personaje que aparece en "Cortejando el apocalipsis". Las razones de por qué Saori usa ese uniforme en particular vendrán luego.


	30. Chantajes

XXIX  
Chantajes

Órbita cercana a la Tierra, a 750km de la superficie, media hora más tarde

Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Mask despertaron casi al mismo tiempo y se dieron cuenta que se hallaban en el espacio exterior. De forma instintiva, contuvieron la respiración, pero pronto entendieron que eso no era necesario. Cuando miraron sus alrededores, notaron que estaban encerrados en una especie de burbuja que los protegía de los rayos cósmicos y del viento solar que el astro rey soplaba hacia el borde del sistema solar.

Sailor Moon recordaba que Tuxedo Mask había sido herido de gravedad por ese tal Fiore, pero cuando vio su pecho, no halló ninguna herida. No tenía idea de si haber visto como Fiore atravesaba a su novio con sus garras había sido una ilusión o si su anfitrión se había hecho cargo de ello.

—Ya están despiertos —dijo una voz que provenía desde arriba. Ambos miraron en esa dirección y vieron a Fiore, de brazos cruzados. Era obvio que había estado esperando en ese mismo lugar a que abrieran los ojos—. Los traje a este lugar porque quiero probar un punto con ustedes.

—¿Y cuál es? —preguntó Tuxedo Mask, poniéndose de pie, pero arrugando la cara a causa del dolor en su pecho.

—No deberías esforzarte mucho, Darien —dijo Fiore con calma, relajando los brazos y dejándolos caer a cada lado de su cuerpo—. Como iba diciendo, el punto que quiero probar es que Sailor Moon, tarde o temprano, te va a abandonar, como todas las personas que te aman lo hacen. Por eso, tú debes alejarte de ella para que no te haga daño.

—¿Y por qué haría eso?

Fiore no dijo nada. En lugar de abrir la boca, descendió de la burbuja y se acercó a un aparato que Tuxedo Mask no había visto en su momento. Sin embargo, no lo manipuló. Simplemente, quería mostrarlo.

—Con esto —dijo Fiore, indicando la máquina con un dedo—, puedo ver tus recuerdos, hurgar en tus secretos. Con esto, nada es privado para mí. He visto cosas muy interesantes en tu mente, cosas que prefieres ocultar por temor a lo que Sailor Moon podría pensar.

Tuxedo Mask tragó saliva. Lo último que deseaba era que Sailor Moon supiera lo que había visto cuando sostuvo a Rini después de la batalla contra Rubeus. Aquella visión era tan terrible que no le había platicado de eso a nadie, y juzgó que así debía quedar.

—¿Y qué pretendes hacer con eso?

—Oh, no me digas que no sabes cuál es el propósito de todo secreto —dijo Fiore, esbozando una sonrisa al ver la desesperación de Tuxedo Mask—. El propósito de un secreto es ser revelado.

Tuxedo Mask sintió que le faltaba el aire. Fiore estaba jugando un juego muy cruel y no se coartaba a la hora de hacerlo.

—Pero hay una solución a tu problema —dijo Fiore, avanzando paso a paso hacia la burbuja—. No es difícil lo que debes hacer. A menos que abandonar a Sailor Moon no sea algo fácil para ti. Pero, como siempre pasa en este tipo de situaciones, la decisión es tuya. Si no dejas a Sailor Moon, le diré lo que tu mente esconde y disfrutaré cómo se lo va a tomar. Te aseguro que será un trago muy amargo.

Tuxedo Mask se quedó congelado, sudor corriendo por su espalda y por su frente, incapaz de decidir qué hacer. No quería dejar a Sailor Moon, no después de todo lo que tuvo que pasar para que estuvieran juntos, pero tampoco quería que supiera la verdad. Y era tan horrible la verdad que había visto cuando sostuvo a Rini en brazos que, a veces, prefería alejarse de Sailor Moon y ahorrarse el dolor. Sin embargo, dejar a Sailor Moon también iba a producir un hueco en su corazón. Fue cuando entendió que, hiciera lo que hiciera, iba a sufrir, y mucho. La única cuestión por decidir era cuál de los dos era el mal menor.

—¿Por qué haces esto, Fiore? —preguntó Tuxedo Mask con desesperación. El aludido soltó una carcajada desprovista de emoción.

—¿Por qué hago esto? Ya te lo dije, Darien. Te estoy ahorrando un montón de dolor haciendo esto. ¿Para qué esperar a que Sailor Moon te abandone y sufras más de lo que jamás podrás soportar? Hazlo ahora, y el dolor será menor.

—Ya te dije que ella jamás haría eso. No la conoces. ¡Por favor, Fiore! Deja de jugar este juego y déjanos ir.

—Oh, te dejaré ir, siempre y cuando le digas adiós a Sailor Moon. ¡Vamos! Estoy esperando, pero no creas que lo haré para siempre. Tienes un día para decidir. Si no has aceptado mi propuesta, Sailor Moon lo sabrá todo.

Tokio, 02 de marzo de 1992, 02:17p.m.

Amy y las demás se habían reunido después de clases en el templo Hikawa para discutir los últimos eventos con más calma, pues una sala de Cuidados Intensivos no era lo suficientemente privada para hablar detalles sensibles. Por supuesto, los temas principales trataban de Kamikaze, el rapto de Sailor Moon y lo que el gobierno de Estados Unidos pudiera estar tramando con ellas.

—¿Estás segura que has visto el uniforme de Saori en otra parte? —preguntó Rei a Amy—, porque no hemos visto a ninguna Sailor Senshi que tenga ese aspecto, ni ahora ni en nuestros recuerdos del Milenio de Plata.

—Lo estoy —dijo Amy con firmeza—. Algo le pasó a Saori desde que se fue de Tokio la noche en que llegó a nuestro centro de control. Tuvo que haber sido durante el vuelo, porque el archivo de posición que le pasé contiene un algoritmo de seguimiento que usa el mismo GPS del teléfono para rastrear la posición de Saori en tiempo real. Cuando vi los datos de esa noche, noté que Saori, en efecto, llegó al aeropuerto, pero al de Washington, no al de Nueva Orleans. La señal desapareció cuando Saori iba en camino al Pentágono.

Las demás chicas pusieron caras de desconcierto. La pregunta que suscitaba esta nueva pieza de información era evidente.

—¿Y qué querría el Ejército con ella? —preguntó Rei, visiblemente inquieta por las implicaciones de los datos de Amy.

—Querían convertirla en un arma —respondió Amy, luciendo perturbada—, en lo que esos malditos tuvieron éxito—. Las chicas la miraron con incredulidad, pues tenía los puños crispados y el ceño fruncido—. Algo cambió en Saori, como que ya no es la misma de antes. Es como si le hubieran lavado el cerebro o si alguien hubiera implantado otra personalidad en su cuerpo.

Lita miraba a Amy con preocupación y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

—Luces muy afectada por alguien que apenas conoces —dijo, haciendo patente lo que las demás estaban pensando—. ¿Por qué no nos dices lo que te ocurre con esta chica llamada Saori?

—Ya se los dije —repuso Amy con un poco de impaciencia—. No puedo explicar lo que me ocurre con ella, pero es… es como… como si en algún momento estuviera enamorada de ella.

—Eso no tiene sentido —intervino Mina, mirando a Amy como si ella acabara de contraer una enfermedad—, eso, o sentiste algo por ella en los tiempos del Milenio de Plata y no nos dijiste nada.

—No fue en el Milenio de Plata —dijo Amy de inmediato, sorprendiendo a las demás chicas—. Fue algo más… reciente—. Amy se quedó en silencio de repente, pensando en algo que había pasado por alto. Luego, se llevó una palma a su frente.

—¿Te pasa algo? —inquirió Rei con preocupación—. ¿Te duele la cabeza?

—No, es que se me acaba de ocurrir una idea. Puede que no tenga la computadora, pero tenemos nuestro centro de operaciones bajo el salón de videojuegos.

Sin embargo, justo cuando las chicas salieron del templo, divisaron a una mujer de cabello dorado que se acercaba rápidamente hacia ellas. Rei la reconoció de inmediato. Era Aurora, la mujer que quería ver muertos a los Generales Celestiales. Todas fruncieron el ceño al instante.

—¿Qué quiere ahora esa tonta? —rezongó Rei, tratando de alargar la distancia entre ella y Aurora, pero esta última era muy rápida y las alcanzó en un instante.

—¿Por qué huyen de mí? —dijo Aurora en un tono autoritario que no agradó para nada a las chicas—. Tengo una proposición que hacerles.

—No me digas —terció Rei sarcásticamente—. Quieres que te entreguemos a los Generales para matarlos, ¿no es así?

—Algo por el estilo —admitió Aurora, pero era obvio que venía con otra estrategia—, pero esta vez, no tendrán opción. Verán, ustedes no hubieran sobrevivido al ataque de Kamikaze de no ser por mí. Los médicos se habían dado por vencido, pero yo tengo otros medios para curar gente. Por eso les administré un suero regenerativo para curar sus heridas y salvarlas de la muerte. Sin embargo, ese suero es solamente una solución temporal. Dentro de tres días, volverán a su estado previo y seguramente van a morir.

Las chicas fruncieron el ceño.

—¿Y esperas que te creamos? —increpó Rei, avanzando un paso hacia Aurora—. No tienes ninguna prueba.

—La tendrán —dijo Aurora con severidad—, porque el cese del efecto será gradual a lo largo de estos tres días. Va llegar un momento en que me suplicarán por una cura definitiva, la cual tengo, pero se las daré, siempre y cuando se deshagan de los Generales ustedes mismas.

Rei y las demás crisparon los puños en señal de enojo, todas a excepción de Amy, pues ella no había estado al borde de la muerte por combatir con Kamikaze. Aurora no tenía forma de chantajearla.

—No me desharé de Zoisite —dijo Amy con un poco más de calma, después de haber estado inquieta en el templo. Sin embargo, Aurora tenía un as bajo la manga para lidiar específicamente con Amy.

—¿Extrañas tu computadora?

Amy tragó saliva. Aquella fue reacción suficiente para Aurora.

—Si prometes deshacerte de Zoisite, te traeré tu computadora de vuelta, ¿qué te parece? No necesitas matarlo. Todo lo que debes hacer es abandonarlo. Eso va para todas las demás.

—¿De verdad eres tan tonta para creer que, después de todo lo que tuvimos que pasar para recuperar el amor de nuestros Generales, los vamos a dejar porque tú quieres? —Las orejas de Rei estaban tan coloradas que daba la impresión que, en cualquier momento, iba a brotar humo de ellas—. ¡No los vamos a dejar por nada del mundo!

Aurora se encogió de hombros.

—No las estoy obligando a nada. La decisión siempre ha sido de ustedes. Pero son solamente unas adolescentes que no tienen idea de la vida. Jamás son consecuentes con las elecciones que hacen. Ya verán que pronto vendrán arrastrándose a mis pies para que les solucione sus problemas.

Aurora dio media vuelta y enfiló en dirección contraria a la que iban Rei y las demás. Ella se quedó mirando a la mujer del cabello dorado por un largo rato antes de desviar la vista hacia sus amigas.

—¿Dijiste que tenías una idea, Amy?

Pero Amy parecía estar extraviada en otro mundo. Las demás la miraron con preocupación y Lita estuvo a punto de tomarle nuevamente el hombro cuando reaccionó. Tenía los ojos más abiertos de lo normal y su cara expresaba alarma.

—Deberíamos aceptar el trato de Aurora.

Las demás la miraron como si Amy se hubiera vuelto loca.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Kamikaze tomó mi computadora de bolsillo.

—Eso lo sabemos —dijo Rei con impaciencia.

—Kamikaze trabaja para el gobierno de los Estados Unidos.

—Eso también lo sabemos.

—El problema, chicas, es que diseñé un algoritmo en mi computadora que bauticé "Alfombra Roja". Lo hice para penetrar los cortafuegos del banco de datos de la NSA, donde encontré los planos de Kamikaze y quién se escondía detrás de la armadura. Y ahora, gracias a la misma Kamikaze, el gobierno de los Estados Unidos tiene el algoritmo. Imaginen lo que podría hacer la NSA con semejante código en sus manos. Podría iniciar una guerra y nadie sabría quién fue el responsable.

Rei se quedó de pie, desconcertada, al igual que las demás. Si pensaba bien en lo que Amy había dicho, aquello representaba una amenaza peor de la que había imaginado. Sin embargo, Lita espabiló y volvió a poner una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga.

—No deberías preocuparte mucho —dijo, en un tono liviano, destinado a animar a Amy—. Eres una de las chicas más inteligentes del mundo, y la única que puede usar esa computadora. No creo que alguien pueda usar algo que a una persona normal le tomaría medio milenio en aprender a usar.

Sin embargo, esas palabras no animaron a Amy, en absoluto.

—Lita, lo que dices no tiene sentido. Claro que hay personas que son más inteligentes que yo y podrían averiguar cómo usar mi computadora sin muchos problemas. —Amy bajó la mirada y las demás se apenaron por ella—. No quiero ser recordada como la creadora de un arma digital.

—Podríamos ayudarte a recuperar tu computadora —ofreció Mina, pero Amy negó con la cabeza.

—Tenemos otras prioridades —dijo, alzando la mirada nuevamente—. Y, si más no recuerdo, dije que se me había ocurrido una idea.

Tokio, veinte minutos más tarde

Amy descargó la información del visor en la computadora del centro de operaciones y cargó la imagen que había captado de Saori con aquel extraño uniforme de Sailor Senshi.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —preguntó Lita, mirando cómo Amy tecleaba en la computadora. Usaba unos lentes que ninguna de sus amigas le había visto antes.

—Estoy usando un motor de búsqueda para encontrar imágenes similares a la que obtuve de Kamikaze. —Amy utilizó el ratón para hacer clic sobre una imagen que se parecía a la de referencia, pero solamente se trataba de una fiesta de disfraces en agosto de 1970.

—Vayamos más atrás en el pasado.

A la computadora le tomó dos minutos encontrar una imagen de un fotógrafo que, al parecer, estaba buscando fotografías para una exposición en noviembre de 1967 sobre la infame falla de San Andrés. La sorpresa cayó como un balde de agua fría sobre Amy cuando vio a un grupo de soldados y, entre ellos, una Sailor Senshi con un uniforme idéntico al de la imagen de referencia, pero el rostro de la mujer era distinto. Amy hizo clic en el enlace para acceder al texto y vio una reproducción digital de un periódico de la época, donde decía que el fotógrafo había muerto en condiciones sospechosas, dos días después de la publicación de la fotografía. Desconcertada, Amy cliqueó en "imágenes relacionadas" y vio lo que parecía una batalla campal entre los soldados y dos Sailor Senshi que pudo reconocer a la perfección, aunque eso solamente hizo acrecentar el misterio.

—¿Esa no es Saori? —dijo Rei, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Esa no es Amy? —añadió Lita, con la boca abierta, al igual que sus ojos.

Todo eso no tenía sentido, aunque ayudaba a explicar por qué a Amy se le hacía tan familiar el rostro de Saori cuando la vio por primera vez. Sin embargo, no podía explicar por qué estaba ella en esa fotografía, en 1967, en la falla de San Andrés. No tenía ningún recuerdo de esa época y, sin embargo, aquel paraje y aquella batalla le traían sensaciones extrañas, como el fantasma de un dolor punzante en su pecho (15).

—¿Qué hice en 1967? —se preguntó Amy, llevándose una mano al mentón, luciendo perdida.

—Lo mismo me pregunto yo —añadió Lita, mirando las imágenes con estupor—. Porque yo tampoco tengo algún recuerdo de haber estado en esa época.

—Ni yo —dijo Rei, arrugando la cara—, pero sé a quién preguntarle.

—Saori debe saber lo que pasó, aunque no estoy segura si recuerda ese tiempo o no. —Amy cerró la página y se puso de pie, respirando hondo para calmarse—. Pero no podemos hacer más con esto, por ahora. El siguiente paso es rescatar a Sailor Moon.

—Amy tiene razón —dijo Mina, dirigiéndose a todas las presentes—. Pero necesitamos la ayuda de Luna y Artemis. No estoy segura si podemos usar la teletransportación con los poderes de nosotras cuatro.

—Yo los voy a llamar —se ofreció Amy y volvió a sentarse, tomando un auricular y oprimiendo unas cuantas teclas.

Órbita cercana a la Tierra, a 750km de la superficie, 06:14p.m, hora de Tokio

Tuxedo Mask había ponderado todas las variables posibles en cuanto a la propuesta de Fiore, pero ninguna de ellas lucía demasiado prometedora. No había eventualidad alguna en la que ninguno de los dos saliera perdiendo por cualquier razón. Sin embargo, tenía clara una cosa: no iba a permitir que Sailor Moon supiera ese secreto que tanto empeño había puesto en proteger. Tomó la decisión justo cuando Fiore apareció frente a él, mirando un reloj invisible en el dorso de su mano.

—Bueno, Darien, el tiempo se ha acabado. Es tiempo que decidas lo que es mejor para ti. O te alejas de Sailor Moon o ella lo sabrá todo.

Tuxedo Mask bajó los brazos y suspiró en señal de resignación.

—Tú ganas, Fiore —dijo él, en un tono lúgubre—. Perdóname, Sailor Moon, pero no quiero que sepas la verdad.

—¿Por qué no me quieres decir? —replicó Sailor Moon, tomando el brazo de Tuxedo Mask y derramando lágrimas—. ¿Tan terrible fue lo que viste? ¡No quiero que me ocultes cosas! ¡Se supone que somos pareja! ¡No debería haber secretos entre nosotros!

—Serena —dijo Tuxedo Mask, tomando los brazos de Sailor Moon y apartándolos de él—, bajo ninguna circunstancia debes saber lo que yo sé, aún cuando eso signifique que ya no sigamos juntos.

—Pero… pero el destino nos juntó por una razón —dijo Sailor Moon, cada vez con menos fuerza en su voz—. No puedes darme la espalda por algo tan tonto. ¡Por favor, recapacita!

—No siempre el destino consigue lo que quiere —repuso Tuxedo Mask, tomando a Sailor Moon por los hombros y alejándola de él—. Mi destino no tiene por qué estar atado al tuyo. Si es eso lo que se requiere para protegerte de la verdad, entonces lo haré.

Fiore extendió sus brazos y tomó a Sailor Moon, tirándola hacia él y sacándola de la burbuja. Puso un brazo frente a su cuello y el otro lo puso detrás de su espalda.

—Bien hecho, Darien —alabó Fiore, alejándose de la burbuja lentamente, mientras que Sailor Moon trataba, infructuosamente, de zafarse de los brazos de su captor—. Sabía que lo ibas a entender. Ahora, deja asegurarme que ella jamás vuelva a tus brazos.

Tuxedo Mask se sintió como si una mano invisible le estrujaba el corazón cuando vio que Sailor Moon fue atravesada por las garras de Fiore, destruyendo su pecho. Inmediatamente, la sangre manchó su uniforme, y ella soltó un gemido ahogado. En ese momento, Tuxedo Mask supo Fiore había cometido un acto de traición. Creyó que solamente iba a alejarla de él, pero se había equivocado. Con aquella revelación, vino otro sentimiento, uno que ahogó todo lo demás.

Culpa.

Mientras veía cómo Sailor Moon caía al suelo en cámara lenta, él también fue cayendo de rodillas, incapaz de imaginar que el destino hubiera dado un giro tan cruel. Sus rodillas dieron en el suelo en el momento en que el cuerpo de Sailor Moon hacía lo mismo. Luego, sintió que toda fuerza escapaba de su cuerpo y se inclinó hacia delante y se hubiera machacado la cabeza contra el suelo si no hubiera extendido sus brazos para amortiguar la caída.

Sin embargo, Sailor Moon aún seguía con vida, aunque ésta se le escapaba lentamente por las heridas que Fiore le había propinado.

—Darien —llamó ella con voz débil, tratando de alzar el torso, aunque era muy difícil sin sentir un dolor horrible en su pecho—, yo… yo no creo que… quieras realmente… abandonarme. Dijiste esas… palabras… para… protegerme… pero no me… importa… sufrir. Eres libre de… decirme la… verdad, porque… porque sé que… que… que me amas… sin importar… lo que… que pase.

—Conmovedor —dijo Fiore, sin sentirse del mismo modo—, pero ya pagaste por las consecuencias de la decisión de tu novio. Pronto vas a morir, y no hay nadie que puedas hacer al respecto.

Y pateó el cuerpo de Sailor Moon, todo frente a los ojos de Tuxedo Mask, quien arrugó la cara entre tantas lágrimas y se puso de pie, crispando los puños.

—¿Cómo te atreves…?

—Ya te lo dije, Darien —dijo Fiore, volviendo a patear el cuerpo de Sailor Moon—. Tarde o temprano, ella no seguirá a tu lado. ¿Acaso no lo ves? Ella misma lo dijo. No le gusta que le guarden secretos. Si hubieras insistido en no decirle la verdad, ella te habría dejado, porque así son las chicas. Te salvé del dolor del abandono.

—¿A costa de qué? —retó Tuxedo Mask, forzando la burbuja con sus manos, notando algo que no había visto antes por estar más pendiente de otras cosas—. ¿De la vida de una chica que nada te ha hecho? Y ahora, está a punto de morir. ¿Quieres eso en tu conciencia?

—No repetiré lo que te he dicho varias veces ya —dijo Fiore, dando una última patada a Sailor Moon—. Lo que importa es que eres libre. Fue tu decisión, no la de ella. Hay un mundo de diferencia entre ambas cosas.

Tuxedo Mask no dijo nada. Tenía su mirada fija en la flor que adornaba el ojal del traje de Fiore. Le dio la impresión que esa planta no era común y corriente, pues parecía emitir una energía extraña que podía sentir a modo de cosquilleos en su nuca.

—¿Dónde encontraste esa flor?

—Ah, esa es una historia muy interesante —dijo Fiore, abandonando las maneras bruscas y mirando la flor con una mirada que se parecía mucho a orgullo—. Verás, desde que te dejé cuando éramos unos niños, juré encontrar una flor para regalarte, tal como tú lo hiciste en esa ocasión. En uno de mis tantos viajes, encontré esta planta a la deriva, agonizando en un trozo de planeta. La tomé y ella formó parte de mí desde ese momento. Después, me dije: ¿para qué conformarme con una flor, si puedo tener muchas más? Fue así que me dediqué a buscar mundos donde esta flor pudiera reproducirse. Pero ningún planeta poseía tanta vida como éste. Por eso vine aquí.

—¿O sea, me trajiste aquí, me manipulaste para separarme de Sailor Moon y poder matarla, solamente porque quieres plantar un jardín?

—Dije en serio eso de que ella te iba a dejar —dijo Fiore, acariciando los pétalos de la flor en su pecho—. Pero sí, digamos que así es. Pero estas plantas no son como las de la Tierra. Mis retoños necesitan energía de seres vivos para crecer. Es una lástima que muchos tengan que perecer para que estas flores puedan sobrevivir. Y ahora que me he deshecho de Sailor Moon, las demás no tardarán en llegar. Cuando las Sailor Senshi hayan perecido, la Tierra estará desprotegida y mis flores podrán consumir la energía de los humanos sin impedimentos.

Tuxedo Mask se quedó en silencio por un momento, mirando a Fiore y después a la flor. Dejó de crispar los puños, tratando heroicamente de no mirar el cuerpo agonizante de Sailor Moon, aunque notó que algo comenzaba a brillar en su pecho, en el mismo lugar donde Fiore la había herido.

—Dime una cosa —dijo Tuxedo Mask, frunciendo el ceño—, ¿eres tú quien planeó todo esto, o fue la flor en tu pecho?

Hubo un momento de silencio, después del cual Fiore prorrumpió en carcajadas.

—¿Pero qué estás diciendo, Darien? Las flores no piensan. Solamente creo que esta planta es un ser vivo que guarda mucho dolor por ser la única en su especie. Me dije, ¿por qué no salvarla de la extinción?

—Pues yo creo que esa flor te está manipulando y ni siquiera te das cuenta.

—Nadie me está manipulando —replicó Fiore con un poco menos de calma, y Tuxedo Mask supo que su corazonada había dado en el blanco—. ¿Cómo diablos una simple flor puede hacer eso?

—¿Quién sabe? —dijo Tuxedo Mask, alejándose un poco de la pared de la burbuja—. Este universo es muy grande y bien pueden existir flores pensantes. Fiore, ¿por qué ni siquiera puedes concebir la noción que esa planta que tienes en tu pecho te está controlando? Eso debería darte una pista. Porque sé que tú jamás harías algo tan horrible como matar a alguien. Si en algún momento te di una flor y tú me la aceptaste, es porque eres un hombre sensible, incapaz de dañar a alguien. ¡Tienes que recapacitar y deshacerte de esa flor maligna! ¡Solamente te está volviendo un ser terrible!

Fiore iba a responder, cuando un sonido de algo quebrarse hizo eco en el vacío del meteorito y Tuxedo Mask escapó de la burbuja usando su bastón. Sin embargo, aún tenía los vestigios de la herida en su pecho y se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante, gruñendo de dolor. Fiore retrocedió un poco, percatándose que no había forma de salir de aquella situación sin pelear. Eso no le impidió tratar de solucionar el asunto por vías más diplomáticas.

—Darien —dijo Fiore, tratando de calmarse respirando hondo—, esta flor no me está diciendo qué hacer. Es un ser que no piensa, por lo tanto, no manipula. Yo solamente quiero cumplir con mi promesa, aquella que te hice hace tanto tiempo ya. Y creo que esta flor es justo lo que mereces. No tienes idea de lo feliz que me hiciste cuando me regalaste esa rosa. Me hiciste entender que no estaba solo en este universo, que podía contar con un amigo, aunque fuese solamente uno. Créeme que esto lo hago por ti, y por nadie más.

Las palabras de Fiore habían sonado convincentes y otra persona las habría creído así sin más. Pero Tuxedo Mask no tenía los ojos fijos en Fiore solamente por ponerle atención. Estaba usando sus poderes sobre la mente para ver sus recuerdos, sobre cómo había llegado realmente a encontrarse con esa flor y cómo había distorsionado sus intenciones. Había jugado sus cartas muy bien. Mientras hacía hablar a Fiore, él hurgaba en sus recuerdos pasados, buscando las reales motivaciones de su otrora amigo para hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Se puso en guardia.

—Lo lamento, Fiore —dijo Tuxedo Mask, al tanto de la verdad sobre las intenciones de quien estaba frente a él—, pero esa flor ha corrompido tu mente y tus planes. Tengo que deshacerme de ella, aunque deba hacerte daño para hacerlo.

Fiore suspiró en señal de resignación. La diplomacia había fallado.

—Como quieras —dijo, también poniéndose en guardia.

* * *

(15) Ver el capítulo 17 de "Cortejando al apocalipsis" para ver de dónde proviene esa sombra de dolor en el pecho de Amy.


	31. Cazadores

XXX  
Cazadores

Londres, 23 de enero de 2000, 11:28p.m.

Llegamos a Nueva York a las ocho de la mañana después de un vuelo lleno de turbulencias. Incluso hubo una ocasión en la que el avión cayó unos dos mil metros en menos de dos minutos, pero por lo menos Sophie pudo recuperar el control. Desconozco cuán comunes son estos incidentes, pero de algo estoy seguro: no pude dormir durante todo el maldito vuelo.

Distinto había sido el caso de mis compañeras, aunque en este caso era más correcto decir que yo era compañero de ellas. A veces me daba la impresión que Scarlett me miraba más de la cuenta, lo que me hacía sentir incómodo. Bueno, no cualquiera se sentiría de ese modo cuando alguien con el aspecto de Scarlett le miraba de forma repetida. Pero claro, ustedes deben recordar que yo tenía ojos solamente para Nicole, quien me había platicado más sobre su vida en aquellos momentos en que ella estaba despierta. Déjenme decirles que, mientras más conversaba con Nicole, más me iba colando por ella, aunque no estaba seguro si el sentimiento era mutuo, porque me daba la impresión que ella sonreía un poco más cada vez que hablaba conmigo.

Salimos del avión y nos dirigimos al terminal, donde debíamos presentar nuestros pasaportes. Sin embargo, aunque no sé si fue por suerte o si Violet estaba usando su magia, no tuvimos que hacer ningún trámite. Salimos del perímetro del aeropuerto JFK y buscamos algún medio de transporte que no nos secara la billetera, porque daba la impresión que todo lo relacionado con los aeropuertos era más caro que en la misma ciudad, no sé por qué mierda es así.

Llegamos a Manhattan después de enfrentar un taco épico. No por nada Nueva York era apodada "la ciudad que nunca duerme", y el tráfico podía ser horrible, aun en la madrugada. Ustedes se preguntarán por qué llegamos a la Gran Manzana y no a otros de los barrios más populares de la ciudad, como Queens. Bueno, Nicole me dijo que conocía a alguien en Manhattan que tenía conexiones con Interpol, un tipo experto en buscar agujas en pajares, justo la clase de persona que necesitaba.

Cuando llegamos al lugar donde trabajaba esta persona, se me cayó el alma y la boca a los pies. Al principio pensé que las chicas me estaban jugando alguna clase de broma, pero, por desgracia, no lo era. Tragando saliva, entré al cuartel de policía, juzgando inteligente que las chicas fuesen delante de mí, pues, no sin razón, imaginaba que debía haber fotografías de mi persona en cada cubículo y oficina del cuartel, aunque jamás vi una.

—Buscamos a Terry Gordon —anunció Nicole en una voz clara y musical. Aunque odie admitirlo, cada sonido penetraba en mi cabeza como el aroma de un pastel de frambuesa en las fosas nasales de alguien. Aunque, si nos ponemos más objetivos, el tono de voz iba encaminado a transmitir a la policía que ellas no eran una amenaza.

—Está en su oficina —dijo uno de los oficiales, indicando una ventana en la que se podía ver a un hombre afroamericano y calvo, hablando por teléfono, luciendo irritado—. ¿Quién lo busca?

—Dígale que Nicole Grey ha venido a visitarlo, por favor.

El oficial no dijo nada. Caminó con paso desgarbado hacia la oficina de Terry Gordon y tocó tres veces a la puerta. Terry Gordon vio al oficial, quien indicó con un dedo hacia Nicole.

Les juro que fue como si alguien le hubiera arrojado un hechizo, porque la cara de Terry Gordon se iluminó como un árbol de navidad en nochebuena. Por alguna razón, el oficial que había ido a su oficina lucía iracundo, aunque asumo que tenía aquella expresión porque había sido mandado como si fuese un simple mensajero. Sin embargo, tuvimos que esperar a que Terry terminara la llamada para que nos pudiera atender. Dos minutos más tarde, nos llamó a su oficina y entramos en tropel.

Cuando eché un vistazo a la oficina, supe por qué Nicole había decidido hablar con este hombre. Terry Gordon era un detective, pero uno inusualmente ordenado. No había papeles sueltos, los artículos del amplio escritorio estaba ordenados de tal forma que fuese fácil alcanzarlos e incluso los gabinetes parecía soldados en rígida formación.

—Por un momento pensé que te habías olvidado de mí —dijo Terry jovialmente, dando un abrazo apretado a Nicole, quien se lo devolvió de forma efusiva—. ¿Cuántas llamadas fueron? ¿Cinco? ¿Diez?

—Siete —repuso Nicole, separándose de su amigo—. Discúlpame, Terry, pero estaba ocupada con unos asuntos importantes que involucran a este hombre que viene conmigo.

Nicole se hizo a un lado y me apuntó con el dedo. Terry me dedicó un breve vistazo antes de asentir con la cabeza.

—Tú eres Jeremy Burns —dijo Terry. Noté que aquella no había sido una pregunta, pero no tenía idea cómo sabía mi nombre. Al parecer, Terry notó mi confusión, a juzgar por las palabras que dijo a continuación—. No sé si Nicole te platicó al respecto, pero soy uno de los enlaces locales de la policía con Interpol. Tu fotografía apareció ayer en la base de datos, y decía que eres alguien muy peligroso. Bueno, he leído algo de tu expediente y, permíteme que te lo diga, pero no me parece que seas peligroso, por mucho que esos europeos digan que asesinaste a James Harrington a sangre fría.

—Yo no lo asesiné —repliqué como por instinto, pero Terry no hizo otra cosa que asentir con la cabeza.

—Lo sabe, Jeremy —dijo Nicole, tratando de tranquilizarme—. Por eso venimos aquí, para averiguar más sobre qué fue lo que realmente pasó, ¿verdad, Terry?

—Todo el asunto huele a gato encerrado —dijo el aludido, manejando su computadora y accediendo a la base de datos de Interpol—, más que nada por esto.

Terry mostró un video que parecía pertenecer a una cámara de seguridad en alguna calle londinense. La hora de la filmación fluctuaba entre las once y once y cuarto de la noche, y las imágenes estaban en la resolución suficiente para identificarme. Veía con asombro cómo me bajaba de un taxi frente a un edificio residencial y penetraba en éste con las manos en las carteras.

—Bastante ilustrativo, ¿no creen?

Pues yo solamente me había visto a mí mismo cuando me bajé del taxi y entré en el edificio donde se hallaba mi departamento. No veía en qué podía ayudarme aquellas imágenes, pero cuando me fijé en la hora a la que habían sido captadas las imágenes, tragué saliva. Recordé que apenas entré en mi departamento, encendí la televisión y vi la noticia de la muerte de James. Debían ser un poco más de las once de la noche y la muerte había ocurrido a las once y cinco minutos. Si conozco bien Londres, debían haber más de quince kilómetros entre el lugar de la muerte de James y mi departamento. Fue cuando entendí lo que Terry estaba tratando de decirme. No había ningún escenario, sobre todo en una ciudad como Londres, en que pudiera recorrer quince kilómetros en diez minutos. Tendría que andar a más de cincuenta millas por hora por calles atestadas de vehículos. Una imposibilidad matemática. Ni siquiera el subterráneo me trasladaría tan rápido, porque el edificio donde yo vivía, justo frente a la cámara de seguridad, estaba a al menos quinientos metros de la estación más cercana y la escena del crimen tampoco se hallaba demasiado cerca de alguna estación de metro. Como dije, era una imposibilidad matemática que yo hubiera asesinado a James y llegado a mi departamento en menos de diez minutos.

—¿Puede usar estas imágenes como prueba? —dije, sintiendo que algo de optimismo comenzaba a brillar en mí.

—Desafortunadamente, no se puede —repuso Terry, aunque no lucía ni remotamente decepcionado—. Los registros de video son inadmisibles sin comprobación secundaria.

—¿A qué se refiere con "comprobación secundaria"?

—Me refiero a que el video por sí mismo no es suficiente. Necesitamos un testigo, uno que haya estado en el lugar de los hechos. El testigo debe ver este video y corroborar lo que las imágenes muestran. De ese modo, el video se puede usar como prueba.

—¿Y cómo diablos va a identificar a alguien en ese video?

Terry se limitó a sonreír. Asumí que tenía algo en mente, por lo que no dije nada. Nicole se acercó y me habló en un tono apenas más alto que un susurro.

—Terry es experto en encontrar agujas en pajares. Deja que haga su trabajo.

En honor a lo que estaba comenzando a sentir por ella, no dije nada más. Contemplé cómo Terry usaba un programa de detección de rostros y lo corría en el video que me había mostrado. Por suerte, las imágenes estaban en la resolución suficiente para que el programa no tuviera tantos dramas identificando a algún testigo que me hubiera visto entrar al edificio a la hora que el video había sido grabado.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, durante los cuales me paseé por la oficina como un perro inquieto, la computadora hizo un sonido que, asumí, me dijo que había encontrado la identidad de una mujer que esperaba la luz verde del semáforo (el edificio donde vivía se emplazaba en una esquina). Tenía la panorámica del edificio y me había visto entrar, lo que era mejor.

—Su nombre es Lucy Warren y es una turista americana. A eso lo llamo suerte.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque puedo coordinar con la embajada americana en Londres y hacer que goce de protección especial, porque estoy seguro que los tipos responsables de la muerte de James Harrington quieren asegurarse que sigas siendo el culpable, y, a juzgar por mi experiencia, no estarán por encima de matar testigos para ello.

—¿Conoces a los que hicieron esto?

—No, pero conozco cómo son esa clase de sujetos. La vida humana les importa un pepino si eso estorba lo que quieren lograr. Y lo que quiere conseguir es achacarte a ti la muerte de James. Ahora, si me preguntas por qué te escogieron a ti, te diré que no tengo ni la más remota idea. Tampoco necesito que me digas, si es que lo sabes. Todo lo que me importa es que salgas libre de polvo y paja.

—¿Y los de Interpol no pondrán peros?

—Lo intentarán, de eso no hay duda. Pero cuando hayan visto las pruebas, dejarán de estar tras tu rastro. Hasta entonces, te recomiendo que te pongas ojos en la espalda, porque esos tipos no cejarán hasta que te hayan atrapado.

Cuando salimos del cuartel, todos teníamos claro lo que venía a continuación. Nicole guardaba un papel con la fotografía de Lucy Warren y su actual dirección en Londres, mientras que Sophie hacía parar un taxi. Cuando pregunté adónde íbamos ahora, supe que mis viajes no habían acabado aún.

Fue cuando escuchamos la explosión.

El taxi que había parado delante de nosotros estalló en una bola de llamas, dando vueltas en el aire y cayendo con los neumáticos hacia arriba. Hubo gritos de terror y, en menos tiempo del que a alguien le tomaría decir "terrorista", se armó el pandemónium. Nicole había salido expulsada hacia atrás, aunque vio el humo que marcaba la trayectoria de la granada propulsada por cohete que había reducido el taxi a chatarra. Sophie también lo vio y, aguzando la vista, divisó a un hombre ataviado con uniforme militar que sostenía un lanzacohetes sobre uno de sus hombros. Scarlett vio que el sujeto estaba cargando otro proyectil e instó a las demás a que huyeran del lugar.

—¡Tenemos que hallar un sitio donde no haya nadie!

Las demás miraron a Scarlett con incredulidad.

—¡No podemos! —gritó Sophie, indicándome con el dedo. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que esas chicas parecían estar ocultando algo. Juré que vi a Scarlett sostener la joya en su cuello con una de sus manos. Era un jaspe, si mi memoria no me falla. Luego, noté que Nicole, Sophie y Violet también usaban pendientes similares, pero sus joyas eran de otros colores. El de Violet era púrpura, el de Sophie era de color turquesa y el de Nicole tenía varias tonalidades; un gris verdoso, marrón y un gris azulado. Me pregunté si esos pendientes eran reliquias heredadas por mis compañeras o si eran, en realidad, otra cosa.

—Tarde o temprano sabrá lo que somos realmente —dijo Nicole. Admito que me molestaba un poco que las chicas se refirieran a mí como en tercera persona, como si yo no estuviera allí. Pero había escuchado todo. No podía creer que había tenido razón sobre Nicole. Había mucho más en ella de lo que me había platicado, aunque aún no tenía idea de cuánto más había.

—No lo entendería —insistió Sophie, mientras nos colábamos por un callejón vacío. Había un olor nauseabundo y varios tachos de basura estaban volteados, derramando su pestilente contenido sobre el pavimento—. Se sentirá traicionado porque no le dijimos la verdad desde el comienzo.

—Pero necesitamos detener a ese maniático —objetó Nicole, tomando su pendiente y apretándolo con todas sus fuerzas. El resplandor que vino a continuación fue tan intenso que me dejó ciego por varios instantes y tuve que hacer visera con las manos para poder ver lo que fuese que estaba ocurriendo.

La mejor descripción de lo que vi fue que Nicole se estaba poniendo ropa, una ropa bastante poco ortodoxa, mientras hacía unos movimientos que no desentonarían en un ballet. Finalmente, cuando el brillo dejó de lastimarme la vista, sentí cómo mi boca se abría por su propia cuenta al ver a Nicole. Ya no usaba ropas normales, sino que parecía una colegiala, con un enorme listón en su pecho y se podía atisbar uno similar atrás. Usaba una tiara en su cabeza y su falda era extremadamente corta, mostrando sus bellas y esbeltas piernas… perdón, perdí la objetividad. El punto era que se parecía mucho a la descripción que habían hecho en la radio sobre las Sailor Senshi.

¿Será que me había topado, sin querer, con las heroínas de Tokio?

Sin embargo, noté que Sophie miraba a Nicole con extrañeza y Scarlett no ocultaba su incredulidad.

—Ese no es nuestro uniforme —dijo Scarlett, como tratando de encontrar una explicación a ese suceso, sin hallarlo—. Se supone que normalmente nos transformamos en sacerdotisas. ¿Por qué tienes un uniforme tan… atrevido?

Nicole también se miraba con desconcierto, horrorizada por la falda. Hay que decir que a Nicole le desagradaban las minifaldas o cualquier ropa que mostrara demasiado las piernas. Violet y Sophie eran de la misma opinión, pero Scarlett no se cohibía a la hora de mostrar lo más posible sin caer en lo políticamente incorrecto.

—Ni yo sé por qué tengo este uniforme ahora —dijo Nicole, visiblemente mistificada por el tema—. La última vez que nos transformamos, lucíamos como sacerdotisas, como debe ser.

—Algo debió haber cambiado —dijo Violet en su característica voz apagada y neutral—. La última vez que nos transformamos fue hace un mes atrás. Tiene que haber sido un evento relativamente importante, de otro modo, no habría pasado esto.

—¿Pero qué pudo haber sido? —se preguntó Sophie. Scarlett no lucía demasiado preocupada por el asunto, a juzgar por la forma en que tomó su pendiente y se transformó, ostentando un uniforme similar al de Nicole, pero con otros colores.

—Eso no importa —dijo Scarlett con poca paciencia—. Tenemos que detener a ese estúpido del lanzacohetes.

Violet y Sophie se encogieron de hombros y también se transformaron. Cuando hubo acabado la fiesta de luces, vi que todas lucían de forma muy similar a las Sailor Senshi, pero no dije nada, por temor a que me taladraran con la mirada y me dijeran algo que posiblemente no iba a disfrutar. Lo que sí puedo decir, es que, de todas las chicas, Violet fue la que sufrió el cambio más drástico. Ya no lucía como la chica modosa, de ropas conservadoras y personalidad de camaleón. En ese momento, Violet se había deshecho de su crisálida y era sorprendente lo bella que puede ser una persona que intenta mantener un bajo perfil, al menos en cuanto a la apariencia. Pero no solamente era eso. Ya no discurría con tiento ni miraba al suelo en cuanto alguien le decía algo. Mientras ellas discutían el plan de acción, Violet aportaba ideas y dialogaba con las demás como si aquello fuese lo más natural.

En cuanto a mí, las seguí, manteniendo cierta distancia, en caso que alguna de ellas decidiera usar alguna técnica. El maniático del lanzacohetes seguía en el mismo sitio y apuntaba hacia abajo, directamente hacia… no las llamemos Sailor Senshi, sino chicas, porque no estaba totalmente seguro de si eran ellas o no. Violet se puso delante de las demás y extendió ambas manos hacia arriba. Justo en que el cohete fue disparado, un domo de energía de color púrpura nos cubrió a nosotros y a todo en un radio de quince metros. Cómo diablos lo hizo, no tengo ni la más puta idea, pero lo que importa fue que nadie resultó herido por la explosión. El hombre del lanzacohetes pareció darse cuenta de eso y desapareció del edificio. Violet hizo desaparecer el campo de energía y sacó un aparato con dos antenas. Tampoco supe de dónde lo sacó, pero sí que ella misma lo había diseñado.

—Está a tres cuadras de aquí. Se dirige hacia el norte.

—¡Vamos! —ladró Nicole y las demás, incluyéndome a mí, partimos en pos de ese hombre. Por mi parte, juzgué que era más inteligente dirigirnos al aeropuerto y viajar a Londres lo antes posible. No estaba en mis intereses que Lucy Warren fuese víctima de los reales asesinos de James Harrington. Pero, pensé mientras perseguíamos a ese lunático, puede que él ya supiera sobre Lucy Warren, y no podíamos correr riesgos, no cuando algo tan importante estaba en juego.


	32. Resurgimiento

XXXI  
Resurgimiento

 **Nota:** Para la secuencia final de este capítulo, les sugiero que lo lean mientras escuchan "Moon Revenge". Los que han visto la película "La promesa de la rosa" sabrán por qué.

Washington, 02 de marzo de 1992, 04:47p.m.

Herbert Dixon se había quemado las pestañas tratando de encontrar algún uso práctico al huevo que había caído en la superficie. Claro, en su momento había pensado en aprovechar su enorme resistencia para construir refugios a prueba de sismos, y había aislado el polímero que otorgaba aquella cualidad, pero creía que podía tener otros usos, y había estado trabajando de forma incesante para encontrarlos.

Herbert le había hecho de todo al huevo; lo había incinerado, sometido a altas presiones, radiación de microondas, ultravioleta e infrarroja, incluso había cultivado una cepa particularmente agresiva de ébola en una muestra del huevo, pero era como si no hubiera hecho nada. Cualquier daño era subsanado de forma inmediata, como si el huevo pudiera adaptarse a las condiciones extremas y sanar cualquier herida, por graves que fuesen. Herbert había estado tan obcecado en encontrar algún uso alternativo al tejido del huevo que hace rato que le dolía la cabeza. Juzgando que seguir trabajando en ese estado no le iba a hacer bien, decidió abandonar el laboratorio y encaminó sus pasos hacia la pecera, donde por lo menos podría hallar algún relajo.

No supo por qué, pero pensar en el descanso le trajo el recuerdo de aquella ocasión en la que estaba planeando recuperar esos sarcófagos de las manos de Henry Abberline en la localidad de Honolulu. Recordaba cómo un antiguo asociado de él, Patrick Knoxville, le había recomendado relajarse seduciendo a una chica. A Herbert no le habían interesado las chicas desde que era joven, cuando se dio cuenta que la pasaba mejor con los chicos. Aquella noche con Rita había sido el único experimento heterosexual que había hecho desde que descubrió que era gay. Recordaba que el experimento había sido satisfactorio, además de servir a su propósito original.

Sin embargo, Herbert ya no estaba en edad de hacer experimentos o pensar en su sexualidad. Ya no se consideraba heterosexual o homosexual. Solamente estaba el plan, el gran plan. El único relajo que consideraba que le hacía bien era la lectura. Pues en ese momento, a Herbert se le antojaba algo de literatura clásica. Tomó un libro de su biblioteca y ojeó la tapa. Soltó una carcajada. _El viejo y el mar_ era como una analogía de su propia experiencia. El libro se trataba, a grandes rasgos, de lo que pasaba cuando alguien trataba de masticar más de lo que podía digerir. Herbert a veces se sentía como el pobre Santiago, porque el plan que estaba llevando a cabo era tan colosal que en ocasiones temía que los tiburones deshicieran todo lo que había conseguido, dejándolo con nada.

 _¿Estaré masticando más de lo que puedo digerir?_

Sabiendo que no había forma de aseverarlo hasta que su plan estuvieran en sus fases finales, Herbert decidió que iba a leer otro libro, algo que no tuviera que ver con peces gigantes, porque también había considerado leer el clásico de Herman Melville acerca de una ballena enorme (15). Al final, decidió que algo de ciencia ficción no le haría mal. Arthur C. Clarke siempre era una buena opción, aparte que no había terminado el primer libro de la saga 2001: Odisea Espacial. Pudo haber visto la película basada en el libro, pero Herbert era una criatura de las letras, no de las imágenes.

No había siquiera abierto el dichoso libro cuando se le vino a la mente todas aquellas pruebas que le hizo al huevo. Muchas de ellas habían sido muy agresivas, pero el bendito huevo no parecía haber recibido ningún daño. Podría no haber leído siquiera una palabra, pero la distracción le había servido para poder ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva.

 _El huevo tiene capacidades asombrosas de regeneración. Incluso pudo resistir una enfermedad particularmente agresiva. ¿Qué pasaría si sintetizo parte de su tejido para crear una cura para el mal de Hotaru? El profesor Tomoe estaría muy agradecido. Pero la biología no es mi fuerte. Necesito al profesor._

Herbert se puso de pie y abandonó la pecera. Su destino: el domo habitacional del complejo.

Encontró al profesor Tomoe despierto, pero no por falta de sueño, de otro modo, habría notado ojeras en su cara. Por el contrario, lucía más sano y descansado que la última vez que habló con él.

—Ah, hola, Herbert.

—Profesor Tomoe, ¿se siente bien para trabajar?

—Estoy en buenas condiciones —dijo el aludido, poniéndose de pie—. No se lo dije antes, pero sus instalaciones son muy cómodas.

—Me siento halagado, profesor —repuso Herbert con un gesto cortés de su cabeza—. Lo menos que puedo hacer por mis empleados es que se sientan cómodos trabajando para mí. ¿Sabe? Hubo un momento en que trataba mal a las personas que cometían un error haciendo su trabajo. Perdí muchos seguidores por culpa de esa actitud y supe que debía cambiar. De hecho, si mis subordinados se sienten más cómodos trabajando conmigo, cometen menos errores, y cuando lo hacen, son menos significativos. ¿Eso me hace una buena persona?

—Una buena persona es definida por sus acciones, Herbert. Y, por lo que he visto, usted definitivamente lo es.

—Bueno, de todos modos, no estoy aquí por una charla trivial, profesor —dijo Herbert, haciendo un gesto para que Soichi Tomoe saliera de su habitación—. Verá, hace no mucho cayó un meteorito en el perímetro del complejo. Resumiendo, hay cosas en ese meteorito que pueden curar a Hotaru de forma definitiva, sin importar qué enfermedad tenga.

Herbert supo que sus palabras habían causado el efecto deseado cuando vio que los ojos del profesor Tomoe se abrieron más de la cuenta.

—¿Lo dice en serio?

—Estuve haciendo pruebas toda la noche y parte de este día —dijo Herbert, ansioso por compartir los resultados de sus experimentos con el profesor—. Las sustancias del meteorito poseen capacidades regenerativas, sanando tejidos y resistiendo enfermedades agresivas. Lo probé con una cepa de ébola, y nada.

—¿Ébola, dice? —El profesor Tomoe pasó de estar sorprendido a estar emocionado en menos de cinco segundos—. Pero… pero esa enfermedad es una de las peores del mundo. ¿Cómo diablos pudo un tejido orgánico tolerarlo sin problemas?

—A mí que me cuelguen —repuso Herbert, encogiéndose de hombros—. El punto es que se puede sintetizar una cura a partir del tejido, pero no puedo hacerlo solo. Necesito su ayuda y sus conocimientos de biotecnología. ¿Puedo contar con usted?

El profesor Tomoe miró a Herbert con una expresión de incredulidad.

—¿Contar conmigo? ¿En algo que puede salvar la vida de Hotaru? Pues claro que puede. Pongámonos manos a la obra.

Cuartel general de la NSA, dos horas más tarde

Amy Snow era una relativamente nueva adición a la organización, pero su brillantez había sido puesta a prueba en varias ocasiones, con mucho éxito. Sin embargo, a ella le gustaba trabajar sola, trataba mal a sus colegas, a veces diciéndoles en la cara que era más inteligente que el resto de los empleados de la NSA y su soberbia podía ser tan grande como el mismo complejo en el que trabajaba. Sin embargo, pese a todos aquellos defectos, estamos hablando de una joven que se sabía capaz de lograr cualquier cosa, jamás titubeaba a la hora de proponer ideas o de decir lo que pensaba y, por supuesto, nunca nadie le había visto balbucear o mostrar algún signo de nerviosismo (16).

Hace no mucho, el Secretario de Defensa había llegado a la NSA con un paquete especial. Se trataba de una computadora de bolsillo que parecía contener una especie de algoritmo que neutralizaba cualquier cortafuegos. Muchos pensaron que era imposible que existiera un trozo de código que fuese penetrar defensas tan tupidas como las de la NSA, pero Amy había logrado algo similar hace un par de meses atrás. Se trataba de un crimen, pero llamó la atención de la NSA y, antes que la corte de Washington pudiera emprender acciones legales en su contra, ya se podía contar entre la élite de los genios de las computadoras. Fue por eso que Desmond Hudson había confiado en ella para desvelar los secretos de aquella computadora, porque los demás simplemente no tenían la habilidad.

Amy tuvo el dispositivo por la mayor parte de tres horas, tiempo que usó para descubrir cómo se usaba. Sorpresivamente, no le fue complicado aprender todos sus comandos y operaciones, como si el aparato hubiese sido diseñada por ella misma. Contenta, exploró los directorios con un comando de búsqueda inteligente y halló una carpeta llamada "alfombra roja".

 _Esto debe ser importante._

Pensaba eso porque los metadatos de la carpeta estaban protegidos por una contraseña de 128 bits, como si el dueño de la computadora no quisiera que otras personas supieran de qué se trataba el programa. Amy sabía que a la computadora más potente que poseía la NSA le tomaría más de tres siglos encontrar la clave por fuerza bruta, algo absurdo, porque ni siquiera existían claves de 64 bits en el mundo. No quería ni imaginar de qué forma estaría protegida la misma carpeta. Encogiéndose de hombros, trató de abrir la carpeta y apareció una imagen. Se trataba de un paisaje montañoso pintado a mano y abajo había una pregunta engañosamente simple.

 _¿Para quién es este cuadro?_

No había ningún recuadro donde escribir una respuesta, por lo que Amy asumió que debía decir la respuesta. Y, si eso era cierto, entonces el dueño seguramente había usado su propia voz como contraseña, además de la misma respuesta. Pensando rápido, abrió un navegador e hizo una búsqueda de la imagen por internet. Curiosamente, había miles de coincidencias. Amy pensó que habría solamente unas pocas, pero no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Recordó la pregunta que bloqueaba la carpeta y añadió unos pocos parámetros a la búsqueda. Las coincidencias se redujeron drásticamente. Fue comparando imagen por imagen, pues ninguna de ellas era exactamente igual a la otra, hasta que encontró una que era idéntica a la que protegía la carpeta. Los mismos trazos, los mismos colores y el mismo encuadre. Consultando los datos del cuadro, se trataba de un óleo que había sido pintado hace seis meses y enviado a Tokio a través de correo aéreo. Cuando vio el nombre del destinatario, tuvo que soltar una carcajada.

 _Así que el cuadro es para una tal Amy. Eso significa que la computadora es de ella también. Pero, ¿cómo una adolescente puede estar en posesión de algo tan poderoso?_

Amy usó nuevamente un motor de búsqueda para encontrar cualquier cosa sobre aquella computadora de bolsillo. No halló funcionalidades o especificaciones técnicas, pero sí halló una imagen muy ilustrativa. Se trataba de una imagen de prensa, en la que podía ver claramente la computadora de bolsillo en manos de una joven de cabello azul y que usaba un uniforme bastante estrafalario. Contempló el símbolo en la tapa de la computadora y todo cobró sentido.

 _Esta es la computadora de Sailor Mercury. ¡Con razón no pude hallar una igual! No es algo que pueda comprar en un centro comercial. Así que Amy es una Sailor Senshi, aunque eso no me sirve para abrir la carpeta. Debo hallar una grabación de su voz._

Utilizó el motor de búsqueda de la misma computadora y halló múltiples registros de voz. Reprodujo cada uno de ellos, pero en ningún registro aparecía su nombre con su voz. Luego, recordó de quién era la computadora y supo que había estado buscando la aguja incorrecta en el pajar correcto. Volvió a reproducir los registros de voz y halló lo que estaba buscando. Descargó el archivo y lo copió a una computadora con un mejor sistema de audio. Necesitaba que la voz se escuchara lo más nítidamente posible. Editó el archivo de forma que solamente se escuchara lo que importaba y puso la computadora frente al parlante de alta fidelidad. Reprodujo el archivo.

Como por arte de magia, la protección desapareció y la carpeta se abrió, mostrando diferentes archivos. Cuando cargó el código fuente del programa, vio en la descripción que Alfombra Roja era un protocolo de _handshake_ avanzado capaz de burlar cualquier cortafuegos. _Es un código de líneas mutantes. Se adapta a las defensas del huésped, haciéndose pasar por un fichero inofensivo para el sistema. ¡Diablos! Alfombra Roja es básicamente un troyano, pero décadas más adelantado que los troyanos actuales. Con razón Amy llamó así a su programa. Es como si un cliente VIP entrara a un club exclusivo, excluyendo a los demás._ Amy también sabía que los códigos mutantes eran empleados en virus informáticos, pero jamás había visto uno que pudiera adaptarse a los cortafuegos más avanzados del mundo. Fue cuando una sonrisa se apoderó del rostro de Amy. _Con esto puedo entrar en cualquier sistema y nadie lo sabría jamás. Oh, esto va a hacer muy feliz a Desmond Hudson, aunque no me molestaría tener una copia de Alfombra Roja para mí. Mi tiempo en la NSA se acabó. Con esto podría ser millonaria y sembrar el caos al mismo tiempo._

Sonriendo para sus adentros, Amy conectó un cable a la computadora y descargó Alfombra Roja, protegiendo la carpeta con una contraseña y firma biométrica para que nadie más que ella tuviera acceso.

Órbita cercana a la Tierra, a 750km de la superficie, 06:36p.m, hora de Tokio

Tuxedo Mask apenas podía sostener las garras de Fiore. Sus fuerzas habían sido diezmadas desde que recibió aquella herida mortal en su pecho y sus rodillas dieron en el suelo, mirando a su contrincante con la cara arrugada a causa del esfuerzo.

—No me gusta pelear contigo, Darien —dijo Fiore, tratando de que su oponente se rindiera en lugar de simplemente matarlo—. Eres mi amigo, y eso siempre será así. Pero tienes que entender lo que trato de decirte. Sailor Moon, tarde o temprano, te va a abandonar, porque eso es lo que hacen las personas que te aman.

—Dime una cosa —dijo Tuxedo Mask con dificultad—, ¿eres tú quien cree eso, o la flor en tu pecho?

—Ya te dije que nadie me está diciendo qué hacer —dijo Fiore con menos paciencia que antes—. No soy esclavo de una planta, si es eso lo que estás insinuando. Por favor, Darien, hazme caso. Si lo haces, dejaré de atacarte, pero deberás prometerme que me harás caso. Sailor Moon es una embustera.

—¿Pero qué estás diciendo, Fiore? —replicó Tuxedo Mask, sacando fuerzas de flaqueza para zafarse del ataque de su amigo—. No puedes decir algo así de alguien que no conoces. Prefiero morir a abandonarla, aunque tenga que pelear contigo.

Fiore suspiró en señal de decepción.

—Veo que no quieres entrar en razón. Está bien, Darien. No me gusta lo que tendré que hacer, pero es necesario.

Usando todas sus fuerzas, Fiore empujó a Tuxedo Mask, haciendo que rodara varios metros, quedando de espaldas, incapaz de moverse. Recuperando el aire, avanzó hasta donde yacía su oponente e iba a asestarle el golpe final, cuando una muralla de fuego se interpuso entre él y su presa. Confundido, Fiore miró hacia un lado y vio a una de esas molestas Sailor Senshi, los brazos extendidos hacia él. Fue cuando cometió un error fatal.

Se distrajo.

Fiore iba a moverse, pero fue como si sus piernas se hubieran congelado. Miró hacia abajo y vio que, en efecto, todo de su cintura para abajo se había convertido en hielo. Fiore miró en todas direcciones, tratando de ver de dónde habían provenido los ataques, pero cuando vio a Sailor Mercury, sintió que sus brazos se pegaban solos a su cuerpo. Volvió a mirar hacia abajo y notó que había sido atado por una cadena de luz.

Miró al frente, y vio a Sailor Jupiter, quien ya había hecho aparecer su antena.

—Si no quieres salir lastimado, toma tu asteroide y llévatelo lejos de aquí.

Fiore, lejos de lucir desesperado, compuso una sonrisa.

—No me llevaré nada a ninguna parte.

En el momento en que Fiore acabó de hablar, todo el lugar comenzó a temblar. Las Sailor Senshi miraron en todas direcciones, esperando que el asteroide se llenara con enemigos similares al que Sailor Mercury y Sailor Moon habían enfrentado. Pero nada de eso ocurrió. En su lugar, tentáculos brotaron del suelo y, antes que las Sailor Senshi pudieran reaccionar, estaban atrapadas por los brotes. Instantes después, los tentáculos comenzaron a robar la energía de las guerreras, mientras que Fiore se deshacía de todo lo que le tenía atrapado.

—Como te dije, Darien, contaba con que las Sailor Senshi aparecieran —dijo, desviando la vista de su amigo y fijándola en Sailor Moon, cuyo pecho brillaba cada vez más—. Viendo que tú no quieres deshacerte de ella, permíteme que yo lo haga por ti. Después de todo, pese a mis palabras anteriores, no sería capaz de matarte. Discúlpame por lo que voy a hacer, pero no hay otra forma de evitarte sufrimientos futuros.

Fiore caminó hasta donde yacía Sailor Moon, dispuesto a poner fin a aquella patética vida, cuando vio que ella se ponía de pie como si estuviera desafiando la gravedad. Su pecho brillaba con un cegador destello plateado y sus ojos se abrieron lentamente.

—¿Pero qué diablos está pasando?

—¿Por qué no puedes creer en el amor, Fiore? —dijo Sailor Moon en una voz apenas más alta que la de un susurro, pero que sin embargo, se podía escuchar con claridad—. ¿Por qué crees que las personas que te aman te abandonarán?

Fiore bufó. La pregunta, en su opinión, era estúpida.

—Porque eso es lo que hacen —repuso el aludido, mirando a Sailor Moon con la cara arrugada—. Puede que no lo sepas, pero he estado observando este mundo desde que llegué a este planeta. Darien fue el único que me recibió de la forma en que yo esperaba, fue el único que me aceptó por lo que soy. En cuanto a los demás, apenas supieron que yo provenía de otro planeta, me rechazaron, por mucho que dijeran quererme.

—Tal vez tengas razón, pero piensa un poco, Fiore. Si te hubieras mostrado como eras desde el comienzo, tal vez te hubieran aceptado sin problemas.

Fiore arrugó aún más la cara.

—¿Estás diciendo que es mi culpa que piense de ese modo?

—Nadie te está echando la culpa —repuso Sailor Moon con gentileza—. Lo único que te estoy diciendo es que las personas que te quieren no te abandonan. Tal vez cometiste un error al no mostrarte por cómo eras desde el comienzo, pero aún estás a tiempo de enmendar las cosas. ¡Por favor, Fiore! ¡No hagas algo de lo que te arrepentirás después!

—De lo único que me voy a arrepentir es de no haberte matado antes —gruñó Fiore, recordando que tenía prisioneras a las Sailor Senshi. Compuso una sonrisa—. Es bueno que tus amigas hayan venido a rescatarte. Mis plantas necesitaban de una fuente de energía para despertar y encontrar sus caminos al planeta. Ten por seguro que les exprimiré hasta la última gota de fuerza vital antes que mueran, y tú, Sailor Moon serás testigo de todo. Considéralo un castigo por tratar de engañar a Darien.

Las Sailor Senshi exclamaban a todo pulmón mientras la energía era robada de sus cuerpos, pero Sailor Moon no se quedó de brazos cruzados. Juntó sus manos y el resplandor que había brotado de su pecho se trasladó a éstas. Uno podría pensar que se trataba del Cristal de Plata, pero no lo era. El brillo no tenía forma ni cuerpo, pero sí poder, y Sailor Moon parecía saber cómo usarlo.

Cuando el momento fue el apropiado, Sailor Moon extendió ambos brazos hacia afuera, y Fiore se vio envuelto en un halo de luz plateada que lo transportó varios años hacia el pasado, el momento en que Darien le había regalado aquella rosa. Pero algo era distinto. Había una niña de cabello rubio y unos moños que se parecían mucho a los de Sailor Moon. Sostenía una rosa en sus manitos. Se la tendió a Darien, diciéndole que su madre se la había regalado. Fiore vio, con asombro y tristeza, que se trataba de la misma rosa que Darien le había regalado a él.

 _¿Sailor Moon le dio esa rosa a Darien?_ _De no ser por ella… yo jamás la habría recibido… jamás habría visto a Darien del mismo modo. ¡Maldición!_

Fiore volvió al asteroide, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza y cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Los tentáculos dejaron de aprisionar a las Sailor Senshi y ellas quedaron en cuatro, jadeando a causa del cansancio. Mientras tanto, la flor que había permanecido en el pecho de Fiore por tanto tiempo, se desprendió de su huésped y trató de escapar, pero Sailor Mercury usó su ataque de agua para convertirla en un cubo de hielo y Sailor Jupiter la hizo añicos de un pisotón.

Fiore dejó de gritar, pero seguía con las rodillas en el suelo, mirando a Sailor Moon como si fuese la primera vez que la viera apropiadamente.

—¿Ahora lo ves, Fiore? —dijo Sailor Moon, avanzando hacia él, extendiendo una mano, de forma que él pudiera tomarla—. No hay nada de qué temer. Si alguna vez conoces a alguien, no temas mostrarte como realmente eres. En ese momento te darás cuenta que nunca has estado solo.

Apenas Sailor Moon terminó de hablar, hubo un temblor que sacudió todo el asteroide. Sailor Mercury notó que las estrellas se estaban moviendo más rápido de lo normal y se dio cuenta que el asteroide estaba perdiendo altura.

—¡Sailor Moon! —dijo, señalando al planeta Tierra, setecientos kilómetros más abajo—. ¡El asteroide perdió energía a causa de lo que acaba de ocurrir! ¡Ya no puede sostener su órbita por su cuenta! ¡Necesitamos hacer algo!

La aludida miró hacia su planeta de origen y, con el corazón en un puño, encaró a la Tierra y alzó los brazos por encima de su cabeza, sosteniendo aquel brillo etéreo como si fuese un objeto físico, y todos fueron testigos de cómo Sailor Moon se iba transformando lentamente.

Para cuando todo hubo acabado, las Sailor Senshi miraron con asombro a una mujer familiar para alguien que hubiera vivido en el Milenio de Plata.

—Pero, ¿cómo es posible? —dijo Sailor Mars, sorprendida—. Se supone que no puede hacer eso sin el Cristal de Plata.

—¡Eso no importa, chicas! —exclamó Sailor Venus, avanzando hacia la princesa e instando a las demás a que hicieran lo mismo. Lentamente, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mars y Sailor Mercury se acercaron a la princesa y, tal como lo habían hecho en la batalla contra Metalia, se tomaron de las manos para darle a la princesa las energías que le quedaban. Sin embargo, a diferencia de aquella vez, Tuxedo Mask también se unió a las demás, abrazando a su princesa, también sufriendo un cambio. De pronto, ya no era Tuxedo Mask, sino el príncipe Endimión.

Fiore miraba todo eso con una expresión desolada, creyendo que ese iba a ser su fin. No sabía por qué no confiaba en que las Sailor Senshi, junto con la princesa y su príncipe, podían detener un asteroide que llevaba tanta inercia ya. El calor estaba comenzando a aumentar a causa de la fricción y se protegió la cara de forma instintiva.

No fue hasta que pasaron unos minutos cuando las Sailor Senshi notaron que el asteroide estaba disminuyendo la velocidad, y con ella, la fricción. Las manos de la princesa temblaban a medida que el brillo plateado comenzaba a extenderse por todo el asteroide, frenando el descenso aún más. Las energías de las Sailor Senshi comenzaban a agotarse y la princesa cayó de rodillas, pero aún sostenía el brillo con sus manos.

La superficie de la Tierra estaba a trescientos kilómetros de distancia cuando el calor comenzó a ser insoportable. El uniforme de las Sailor Senshi comenzó a chamuscarse en los bordes, y lo mismo se podía decir para el vestido de la princesa. No obstante, la velocidad del asteroide había sido reducida de forma notable, hasta que viajó lo suficientemente lento para no generar más roce atmosférico. Sin embargo, no bastaba con detener el asteroide. Había que alejarlo de la órbita de la Tierra y no causara estragos en las ciudades.

La princesa sentía que ya no podía sostener tal poder por mucho más tiempo, pero tragó saliva, hizo de tripas corazón y puso todo su empeño en revertir la caída. Las Sailor Senshi hicieron lo mismo, y Endimión también puso su parte con más ahínco. El asteroide, luego de unos minutos, y estando a cien kilómetros de la superficie, finalmente se detuvo y fue elevándose lentamente primero, luego con más rapidez. Pero nuevamente tuvieron que lidiar con la fricción atmosférica, y esta vez, el calor resultante quemaba la piel de las Sailor Senshi a tal punto que les era casi imposible resistir el dolor.

Tuvieron que pasar un poco más de dos minutos para que el roce cesara y el asteroide alcanzara la velocidad de escape, alejándose de la Tierra hacia el espacio exterior. Cuando todo hubo acabado, las Sailor Senshi se desplomaron, exhaustas. La princesa quedó inconsciente después que el brillo plateado hubo desaparecido. Solamente Fiore y Tuxedo Mask habían quedado en pie. Sin embargo, ninguna de las Sailor Senshi estaba muerta, y lo mismo se podía decir de la princesa, quien había regresado a su forma de Sailor Moon.

Pero aquella prueba había dejado un misterio atrás, como Tuxedo Mask sabía muy bien. Sailor Moon había podido usar el poder del Cristal de Plata sin el Cristal de Plata. La pregunta era cómo.

* * *

(15) La novela de la que hablo es _Moby Dick_ , aunque, técnicamente hablando, la ballena es un mamífero, no un pez. xD

(16) Básicamente las cualidades opuestas a las de Sailor Mercury.


	33. Abandono

XXXII  
Abandono

Órbita cercana a la Tierra, a 750km de la superficie, 06:58p.m, hora de Tokio

Mientras las Sailor Senshi descansaban del esfuerzo anterior, Fiore se acercaba a Tuxedo Mask, sosteniendo algo invisible en sus manos. Tuxedo Mask miró a su amigo, sin entender.

—¿Qué haces?

—Es que… esa flor que tenía en mi pecho… no era la que deseaba regalarte. —Fiore alzó las manos, todavía juntas, pero Tuxedo Mask seguía sin comprender lo que su amigo estaba tratando de mostrar—. Había encontrado la flor perfecta, e iba en camino cuando me topé con la que me… me lavó el cerebro.

—Pero ahí no veo nada —dijo Tuxedo Mask con cara de pregunta.

—Ese es el punto —dijo Fiore tristemente—. Me la robaron… o mejor dicho, la flor maligna me dijo que me deshiciera de ella. Se la di a una mujer de cabello largo y dorado. No recuerdo su nombre en este momento.

—Aurora —dijo Tuxedo Mask en un tono tan bajo que Fiore no le escuchó.

—¿Perdón?

—Aurora —reiteró Tuxedo Mask con una voz más clara—. Así se llama la mujer de la que hablas. ¿Te la pidió?

—Sí. Dijo que era para algo importante, pero nada más.

Tuxedo Mask se llevó una mano al mentón y Fiore bajó la cabeza, justo en el momento en que las Sailor Senshi comenzaban a ponerse de pie. Sailor Jupiter fue la primera en incorporarse y ayudó a las demás a que hicieran lo mismo. Solamente Sailor Moon permanecía inconsciente.

—Debemos regresar —dijo Sailor Venus, dando una buena mirada al planeta Tierra—, pero no podemos hacerlo sin Sailor Moon.

—Pobre —dijo Sailor Mars, mirando a su compañera con lástima—. Dio todo lo que tenía para salvarnos.

—Tenemos que darnos prisa en hacer algo —acotó Sailor Mercury, analizando el cuerpo de Sailor Moon con el visor—. Está perdiendo energía rápido. No tiene mucho tiempo.

—Pero no podemos transportarnos sin ella, no si estamos tan débiles.

—Yo puedo ayudarlas —dijo Fiore, alzando la cabeza y mirando a las Sailor Senshi con decisión—. ¡Rápido! ¡Tómense de las manos y que dos de ustedes tomen las mías! Tú también, Darien.

Las Sailor Senshi habrían tenido varias razones para desconfiar del ofrecimiento de Fiore, pero se hallaban en un apuro, y no tenían ninguna otra opción. Tuxedo Mask tomó en brazos a Sailor Moon, y se le hizo un poco complicado tomar la mano de Sailor Mars y Sailor Mercury. Sin embargo, después de un rato, todo estuvo listo y Fiore comenzó a juntar la energía necesaria para la teletransportación.

—Por nada del mundo se suelten —advirtió Fiore, mirando a todas y cada una de las Sailor Senshi—. Si lo hacen, podrían acabar en cualquier parte del universo.

—Así que… no se presionen, chicas —bromeó Sailor Jupiter, mientras sentía que su cuerpo se llenaba de una energía que jamás había sentido antes. Lo mismo iba para las demás y, claro, Tuxedo Mask.

Hubo un breve destello de luz multicolor y, segundos más tarde, las Sailor Senshi, junto con Tuxedo Mask y Fiore, desaparecieron del asteroide.

Tokio, 02 de marzo de 1992, 07:03p.m.

Fiore y los demás aparecieron en el templo Hikawa, lejos de ojos ajenos. Apenas pudieron moverse, Tuxedo Mask se llevó a Sailor Moon a su departamento, donde asumió que también iba a encontrar a Rini. En cuanto a las demás, ninguna de ellas se estaba sintiendo muy bien que digamos.

Sailor Mars notó que en su abdomen habían aparecido un par de líneas carmesí, las cuales comenzaron a sangrar levemente. Sailor Jupiter comenzó a sentir un ligero dolor agudo en su interior y Sailor Venus vio que su piel se estaba poniendo un poco más colorada de lo usual. Sailor Mercury no sufría de ningún síntoma y prendió su confiable visor para hacer una examen más cuidadoso del estado de salud de sus amigas. Claro, la acción habría sido más útil si tuviera en sus manos la computadora, pero el visor le permitía obtener datos crudos que ella podía interpretar con relativa facilidad.

—Chicas —dijo Sailor Mercury, mirando con mucha preocupación a sus amigas—, deberían regresar al hospital. Las heridas que Kamikaze les hizo están regresando.

—Pero eso no es posible —dijo Sailor Mars en un tono tranquilizador—. Seguramente sufrimos algunas heridas mientras tratábamos de detener el asteroide. No fue algo exactamente fácil.

—No te preocupes tanto, Sailor Mercury —añadió Sailor Jupiter en un tono ligero que a Sailor Mercury no le agradó mucho—. Nos recuperaremos.

—¿Qué les parece si nos tomamos una ducha y salimos al centro con nuestros chicos? —dijo Sailor Venus, y Sailor Mars y Sailor Jupiter accedieron de forma rotunda. Las tres, bajo la mirada de resignación de Sailor Mercury, se dirigieron a la casa de Rei, hablando animadamente. Era la segunda vez que sus amigas la ignoraban con algo de importancia pero, como en aquella ocasión, no iba a estar sola en ello.

—Supe que llegaron aquí —dijo una voz que provenía de las botas de Sailor Mercury y vio que se trataba de Luna—. Artemis está en la base, haciendo algunas mejoras a las computadoras.

—Mis amigas no quieren entender —dijo Sailor Mercury, suspirando en señal de frustración—. No puedo creer que Aurora tenga razón sobre lo que nos dijo.

—Lo sé —dijo Luna, imitando el gesto de Sailor Mercury—. Tenemos que convencerlas de que están en peligro. También debemos ponernos manos a la obra si quieres recuperar tu computadora.

—No podemos hacer nada por el momento —dijo Sailor Mercury, quien alzó brevemente su cetro para volver a transformarse—. Esperemos a que las chicas terminen de ducharse y trataremos de convencerlas de que pueden morir.

—Hay algo que no entiendo —dijo Luna al cabo de un rato, trepándose al hombro de Amy, quien también se dirigió a la casa de Rei, pero no a tomar una ducha, sino que a esperar a sus amigas—. ¿Por qué esa tal Aurora las está chantajeando? ¿Para qué quiere a los Generales muertos? Porque no creo que sea solamente por venganza. Siento que Aurora está ocultando algo.

—Tienes razón —dijo Amy, tomando asiento en un sillón y mirando distraídamente hacia la pared—. Aurora se está tomando muchas molestias para matar a los Generales, aunque recuerdo que dijo que nosotros debíamos abandonarlos. Podría simplemente matarlos cuando estén vulnerables. Algo trama, pero no sé qué es.

Después de eso, ninguna de las dos aportó algo más y se quedaron en silencio hasta que las chicas se hubieron duchado. Cuando Amy las vio, se dio cuenta que eso de la salida iba muy en serio. El perfume que usaba Mina se podía oler en un radio de diez metros. Lo mismo iba para Rei. Lita había sido más sobria con ello, pero había usado un perfume con un olor penetrante. Muy penetrante.

—¿Cómo me veo? —preguntaron las tres al mismo tiempo. Amy se cruzó de brazos, mirando a sus amigas con el ceño fruncido.

—Chicas, no estoy bromeando. Las heridas de Kamikaze van a regresar. Lo que dijo Aurora es cierto. ¿Por qué no quieren entender?

—¿Y le crees a ella? —dijo Rei de mal humor—. Recuerda que ella nos propuso que abandonáramos a nuestros novios. No estarás pensando en hacerlo con el tuyo, ¿verdad?

—¿Y qué otra alternativa tenemos? —dijo Amy, tratando de mantener la calma—. Alguien en Estados Unidos tiene mi computadora de bolsillo y ustedes van a morir dentro de poco. Hay veces en las que debemos hacer algunas concesiones por el bien común.

—¿Bien común? —repitió Rei como si no pudiera creer lo que Amy acababa de decir—. Aurora quiere matar a los Generales, incluyendo a tu novio. ¿Vas a permitir que lo haga? ¿Así como así?

—No así como así, Rei —dijo Amy, tratando de sostener la mirada de Rei, pero era como si ésta le quemara—. Créeme, lo he estado pensando por un tiempo ya. Es la mejor solución, aunque no nos guste.

—Serena no estaría de acuerdo contigo —increpó Rei, ahora con un poco de violencia—. Ella diría que siempre hay otra solución, pero tú no eres capaz de verla, y te crees muy inteligente.

Mina y Lita miraron a Rei en señal de advertencia. Al parecer, ella había ido demasiado lejos. Sin embargo, Amy no se enojó. Simplemente bajó la cabeza, luciendo apenada.

—Rei —dijo, poniéndose de pie y mirando hacia la pared—, yo te propuse una alternativa mejor: ir al hospital. Pero no me hiciste caso. Crees que esas heridas te las hiciste en el asteroide, pero no es así. Las heridas de Kamikaze están regresando. Si no me quieres creer, entonces tendré que aceptar el trato de Aurora.

—¿Y cómo sabes que fue Aurora quien nos curó? —dijo Lita razonablemente—. Quizás fueron los mismos médicos los que nos salvaron la vida.

—Yo estaba allí, Lita —insistió Amy, quien seguía mirando a la pared, como temerosa de encontrarse con los ojos de sus amigas—. Los médicos se habían rendido. La enfermera a cargo de mi observación me dijo que fuese pensando en unas palabras finales para ustedes.

Lita se quedó callada, sabiendo que Amy tenía un punto. Pero Rei no iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

—Parece que no quieres entender. Aurora está tratando de jugar con nosotras para conseguir lo que quiere. Yo soy de la idea que no debemos permitirlo por nada del mundo. ¿Mina, estás de acuerdo?

—Amy, lamento tener que decirte esto, pero estoy de acuerdo con Rei. No hay evidencia que nos diga si estamos volviendo a enfermar por culpa de Aurora. Hasta que hayamos encontrado algo, no vamos a darle en el gusto a alguien que quiere asesinar a nuestros novios.

Hubo un prolongado silencio en la sala de estar, durante el cual Amy parecía pensar largo y tendido sobre el asunto. Rei y Mina la taladraban con la mirada, mientras que Lita observaba a su amiga con un poco de pena. Sabía que Amy rara vez hacía algo sin propósito y nunca haría algo que perjudicara al grupo. Sí, perder a sus novios era terrible, después de todo lo que había ocurrido con el Reino Oscuro, pero, tal vez, Amy no solamente pensaba en el futuro inmediato, sino que también a largo plazo. La conocía lo suficiente para darse cuenta que a Amy le gustaba planificar las cosas, de modo que no hubiera contratiempos inesperados. Por otro lado, estaban sus sentimientos. La idea de perder a Nephrite cuando acababa de recuperarlo…

—Está bien —dijo Amy al final, posando su mirada en la de Rei—. Hagan lo que quieran. No seguiré intentando convencerlas de que piensen como yo. Tampoco les recriminaré nada.

Rei ablandó su expresión al instante.

—No te preocupes mucho, Amy. Pronto verás que no hay nada de qué temer.

—Rei tiene razón —secundó Mina con una pequeña sonrisa—. ¡Vamos, arriba ese ánimo! ¡Vayamos a pasarla bien! Y harta falta que nos hace.

Lita no dijo nada. Temía hacerle algún daño a Amy si abría lo boca. En lugar de eso, escogió seguir a sus amigas.

—No creí que fuesen tan irresponsables —dijo una voz que tomó a las tres por sorpresa. Giraron sus cabezas y supieron que había sido Luna quien había hablado—. Amy les está tratando de dar una solución al problema, ¿y ustedes escogieron no creerle? ¿De verdad creen que ella no le ha dado mil vueltas a la situación? Lo que pasa es que ustedes no quieren quedarse sin novio. Son Sailor Senshi, por el amor de la luna. Lo que deben hacer es combatir el mal, no tener pareja.

Mina arrugó la cara. Aquellas palabras le dolieron mucho.

—Pues yo creo que eres una solterona avinagrada —gruñó ella, haciendo que Luna compusiera una cara de incredulidad—. Solamente alguien así nos diría que no vale la pena tener novio solamente porque somos guerreras. Tenemos catorce años. No podemos estar siempre peleando. Somos adolescentes también. ¿Nos quieres quitar eso también?

—Pues yo creo que piensas como Serena —dijo Luna en un tono peyorativo que no agradó ni a Mina ni a Rei—. Todo te lo tomas a la ligera, cuando es claro que tenemos muchas amenazas de las que preocuparnos. Una vez que hayamos derrotado a nuestros enemigos, podrías recién pensar en divertirte.

—Se nota que jamás fuiste adolescente —dijo Mina con exasperación.

—Claro que no. Soy una gata.

—Ahí lo tienes —dijo Mina en un tono perentorio—. Vamos chicas. No sigamos discutiendo o vamos a terminar con arrugas.

Al final, las tres dejaron a Amy y Luna solas. La gata se trepó a la mesa ratona frente al sillón y encaró a Amy con una mirada severa.

—Deberías ser más firme con lo que crees.

—Pero Luna, no puedo estar imponiendo mis puntos de vista a las demás. Solamente puedo entregarles información. Lo que hagan con esa información es cosa de ellas.

—Se supone que ustedes son un equipo —dijo Luna, mirando a Amy con seriedad, y ella inmediatamente bajó la cabeza, avergonzada—. Tienes que hacerte respetar, o las demás te van a pasar por encima como si nada. Da igual que sean tus amigas. Tú también tienes voz en el grupo. Se supone que eres la más inteligente de nosotras, por eso, eres la que planifica y la que nos proporciona información. Pero si no confías en ti misma, ¿cómo esperas que lo hagan las demás?

—Como dije, Luna, no puedo influir en las opiniones de mis amigas. Sería invasivo de mi parte y a ellas no les gustaría.

Luna suspiró en señal de frustración.

—Darse a respetar no es lo mismo que ser invasivo. Por supuesto que no puedes influir en las opiniones de tus amigas, pero sí puedes exponer tus puntos de vista con más firmeza. Habla como si realmente creyeras que lo que estás diciendo es correcto. Ya verás que, si haces eso, las demás te tomarán más en serio y valorarán tus palabras.

Amy se quedó mirando a Luna, como si hubiera algo en todo lo que había dicho que le hubiese llegado a lo más hondo de su persona. Se dio cuenta que la gata tenía razón. No sabía por qué hacía todo con tiento, como si temiera exponerse al presentar sus ideas o planes.

—Intentaré seguir tu consejo.

Luna asintió en señal de aprobación.

—¿Sabes lo que debes hacer, verdad?

Amy tragó saliva. La tarea que venía a continuación no era ni remotamente fácil, pero era necesario. Había demasiado en juego para vacilar en ese momento.

Tokio, una hora más tarde

Rei, Lita y Mina habían acordado tener una cita triple con sus respectivos novios, y ellos habían accedido, juzgando que era un buen momento para socializar mejor y sacarse los nervios de encima.

El local lo había elegido Kunzite, pues era el General con los mejores gustos en temas culinarios, o al menos así había sido en los tiempos del Milenio de Plata. Lo único que lamentaban los Generales era la ausencia de Zoisite, quien se había excusado porque debía discutir un asunto con Amy.

—¿Recuerdan cuando nos conocimos? —preguntó Rei a todos los presentes. Al parecer, la pregunta desató un aire de nostalgia entre todos los presentes—. Yo recuerdo que vi a Jadeite entreteniendo a unos niños haciendo piruetas con antorchas.

—Eso es bastante arriesgado —comentó Kunzite con una pequeña carcajada—. Jadeite siempre ha sido un poco fanfarrón, aunque hacía excelentes piruetas.

—¿Cómo que fanfarrón? —dijo Jadeite, luciendo indignado—. A los niños de ese tiempo les gustaban las piruetas con antorchas. Además, estaba practicando para un evento que iba a tener lugar esa noche en el palacio del rey. Nunca pensé que iba a impresionar a la Sailor Senshi del fuego.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Nephrite? —preguntó Kunzite, quien parecía un moderador en un programa de debate—. ¿Cómo llamaste la atención de la diosa del rayo?

—En realidad, fue ella la que me impresionó —repuso Nephrite, haciendo que Lita se pusiera colorada—. Fue cuando se organizó un concurso de patinaje sobre hielo. Sailor Jupiter dejó a todas las concursantes atónitas. Eso fue antes de saber que el patinaje sobre hielo era bastante común en el Milenio de Plata.

—Pues yo pienso que Nephrite es muy guapo —dijo Lita, con las mejillas tan rojas como la luz de un semáforo—, además que sabe cuidar plantas bastante bien. Había un jardín en su casa. Recuerdo que me llevó allá de noche y… bueno… hicimos… cosas…

—Qué romántico —dijo Mina, suspirando, pero Rei dedicó una mirada mordaz a Lita.

—No eras nada inocente, qué quieres que te diga.

—Todas hicimos eso —se defendió Lita, mirando a Rei de la misma forma en que ella le había mirado—, o dime que no recuerdas esa vez en que acompañaste a Jadeite a su habitación y lo hicieron a la luz de la chimenea.

—¿Cómo diablos sabes eso? —dijo Rei, sintiendo que las mejillas le ardían, cuando el dolor en su abdomen se hizo más pronunciado que antes. Mirándose en la zona afectada, Rei notó con espanto que había una enorme mancha de sangre en su camiseta. Fue cuando percibió que su cabeza comenzaba a dar vueltas. Jadeite la miró con preocupación. Su cara se iba tornando cada vez más pálida, y los demás también se dieron cuenta de ello.

—Ay, me duele el estómago —se quejó Lita, llevándose una mano al vientre, mientras que Mina sentía que su cuerpo comenzaba a arder.

—¿Qué rayos está pasando? —preguntó Rei con una voz cada vez más débil. Lita comenzó a sentir una puntada muy dolorosa que hizo que se doblara en su asiento, siendo presa de la misma sensación que estaba atenazando a Rei. Mina, por otro lado, tenía la piel roja como un rábano y era casi imposible soportar el dolor.

Mientras los Generales se ponían de pie para socorrer a sus respectivas novias, una mujer de cabello dorado entró en el restaurante, donde sabía que las iba a encontrar. Vio, con una ceja arqueada, que tanto Rei como Lita y Mina estaban volviendo al estado en el que las había encontrado en el hospital. No esperó que el efecto de la medicina hubiera expirado tan rápido, pero aquello resultó ser una fortuna. Estaban las Sailor Senshi y los Generales presentes, lo que era muy conveniente.

—T-tú —balbuceó Rei, con apenas voz, indicando con un dedo a Aurora. Los Generales siguieron el dedo de Rei y fue Kunzite quien frunció el ceño al ver a la mujer.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió Kunzite con brusquedad.

—Vengo a cumplir con una promesa —repuso Aurora, viendo cómo las chicas se desplomaban al suelo, todo bajo la mirada del resto de los comensales, quienes lucían muy nerviosos por lo que estaban viendo. En el caso de Mina, el dolor estaba siendo tal que ya casi no podía aguantar los gritos. Aurora vio por el rabillo del ojo que uno de los clientes había sacado un teléfono, seguramente para llamar a la policía o a la ambulancia. Tenía que actuar rápido si no deseaba ser interrumpida.

—Se los dije —dijo Aurora con brusquedad—, se los dije y no me hicieron caso. Menos mal que la del cabello azul fue más razonable. Puede que me vean como la villana aquí, pero por lo menos cumplo con mis promesas. Le traeré la computadora que tanto quiere. Les sugiero que sigan su ejemplo.

—P-púdrete —dijo Lita, quien apenas podía soportar el dolor en su abdomen, mientras que su visión se estaba apagando de a poco.

—¿A qué te refieres? —quiso saber Jadeite, quien no podía apartar los ojos de Rei.

—Estoy hablando con ellas —ladró Aurora y Jadeite no dijo nada más—. ¿Acaso van a morir por orgullo? ¿Prefieren eso a que Black Moon se salga con la suya? Porque eso es lo que está haciendo, saliéndose con la suya. ¿Eso es lo que quieren?

—L-lo que nos pides a cambio… —comenzó a decir Rei, pero Aurora la interrumpió.

—Es necesario. No pueden pretender que están sacrificándose por amor, porque están condenando a la humanidad con sus acciones. ¿Acaso prefieren sacrificar a miles de millones por solamente tres personas? Si eso es cierto, entonces ustedes son de lo peor que existe. Son débiles, incapaces de luchar por la humanidad. ¡No merecen ser Sailor Senshi!

Hubo un momento de silencio, durante el cual el resto de los comensales comenzaba a ponerse de pie para salir del local, temiendo que el asunto pudiera tornarse peligroso. Mientras tanto, Rei, en medio de su agonía, pensó en la discusión que había tenido con Amy hace una hora atrás. No podía creer que ella hubiera tenido razón todo el tiempo. Si solamente le hubiera hecho caso, habría ido al hospital y nada de eso estaría ocurriendo. Ahora, tenía que tomar una decisión que no le iba a gustar, pasara lo que pasara. Sin embargo, pese a que nunca tuvo a Aurora en buena estima, juzgó que tenía razón. Estaba siendo egoísta al negarse a renunciar al amor por el bien de la humanidad. Había veces en las que era más importante el bien de la mayoría que el bien de unos pocos, especialmente cuando aquellas eran las únicas opciones. Tragando saliva, miró a Jadeite y empleó todas sus energías para decir las palabras que acabarían con su relación.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Jadeite, mientras que Nephrite y Kunzite hacían lo mismo con Lita y Mina respectivamente.

—Sé que… que me voy a… arrepentir de lo que… voy a hacer… pero… es… necesario.

—¿Hacer qué?

—A-Abandonarte —dijo Rei, y el dolor que sintió en su corazón fue peor que el de su abdomen, pero siguió adelante—. Enfrentamos… a un sujeto… muy poderoso… y nos derrotó. Nos dejó… al borde… de la muerte… pero Aurora… nos curó… pero solamente fue… una muestra. Dijo… que nos curaría… de forma permanente… si los abandonábamos.

—¿Y le estás haciendo caso? —quiso saber Jadeite con indignación—. Debe haber otra solución.

—Estoy segura de eso… pero… ya es muy tarde… para buscar… otra solución. Lo lamento… Jadeite. No… nunca quise… esto.

El aludido se quedó mirando a Rei con cara de pena, mientras que Nephrite y Kunzite ostentaban las mismas caras que su compañero.

—Nunca… creí que… Kaito… tuviera razón… todo este… tiempo —decía Mina, quien temblaba a causa de aguantar el dolor creciente en su piel—. Lo siento… Kunzite. Ojalá… hubiéramos tenido… más… tiempo.

Kunzite, Jadeite y Nephrite miraron a sus respectivas ex novias por un largo rato antes de dedicar una mirada de puro veneno a Aurora, pero a ella le daba lo mismo. Mientras los Generales salían del local con caras de pesadumbre, Aurora alzó ambas manos hacia el techo y apareció un brillo dorado entre éstas. El resplandor duró solamente unos segundos y, en cuanto hubo desaparecido, fue reemplazado por una flor dorada de pétalos largos y curvos. Aurora bajó la planta e hizo que flotara sobre las chicas. Inmediatamente, la flor comenzó a diseminar un polvo dorado, el cual las chicas aspiraron con dificultad.

No pasaron ni diez segundos para que los resultados comenzaran a ser visibles. Los cortes en el abdomen de Rei se cerraron lentamente, la piel de Mina dejó de enrojecer y el dolor estaba desapareciendo de forma gradual, y algo similar se podía decir de Lita. Dos minutos desde que la flor comenzó a dispersar aquel polvo dorado, tanto Rei como Lita y Mina estaban completamente curadas. Se pusieron de pie y miraron a Aurora con una mirada neutra, como si el agradecimiento y el odio estuvieran balanceados.

—¿Ven? Fue bastante simple, ¿verdad?

—No puedo decir que estamos agradecidas —dijo Rei, acercándose a Aurora, dedicándola una mirada penetrante—. Nos forzaste a renunciar al amor. Sé que era necesario, pero, ¿por qué rayos tenías que chantajearnos?

—Necesito a los Generales —repuso Aurora escuetamente.

—¿Muertos? —dijo Lita, frunciendo el ceño.

—Los necesito muertos para mis propósitos —dijo Aurora, sabiendo que era contraproducente revelar la verdadera razón por las que necesitaba a los Generales—. Créanme. Me lo van a agradecer en el futuro.

Rei iba a decir algo, pero Aurora alzó los brazos al cielo y, en un destello de luz dorada, tanto ella como la flor desaparecieron del local, dejando a Rei con las palabras en la boca. Mina se miró la piel y notó que había regresado a la normalidad. Lita ya no sentía el dolor en su estómago y los cortes en el abdomen de Rei habían desaparecido.

—Espero que esta vez sea permanente —dijo Mina, y las demás asintieron en señal de aprobación—. No quiero pensar que Aurora nos hizo pasar por todo esto por nada— añadió, mirando al suelo y resistiendo las ganas de llorar. Rei y Lita se sentían del mismo modo.

Habían perdido nuevamente a sus novios. Lo único que quedaba por ver era si todo aquel sufrimiento iba a valer la pena. Al final, decidieron ir al departamento de Darien para cuidar de Serena.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el departamento de Darien, Serena seguía perdiendo energías y sus signos vitales estaban desapareciendo lentamente.


	34. Verdad y muerte

XXXIII  
Verdad y muerte

Tokio, 02 de marzo de 1992, 07:14p.m.

Darien había dejado a Serena sobre su cama, preocupado por su estado de salud. No sabía qué era lo que le estaba pasando, pero una cosa era cierta: si no hacía algo pronto, ella iba a morir. No obstante, él no era el único al que le afectaba la situación de Serena.

Fiore había escogido acompañar a Darien hasta el departamento y estaba sentado en el sillón, junto a Rini, a quien parecía ignorar por completo. Fiore creía que ella era hija de Serena, a juzgar por el parecido que había entre ellas, pero sabía que Serena era demasiado joven para arriesgarse a ser madre. Eso no quitaba que él había sido responsable, en parte, de lo que le estaba pasando a esa pobre joven.

Mientras tanto, Rini pasaba por una situación similar, aunque no podía decir que Serena se encontrara en ese estado por su culpa. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de sentirse responsable por lo que le pasara. De todas formas, su futuro dependía de que Serena no perdiera la vida.

En el dormitorio, Darien tocó la piel de Serena y notó con espanto que se estaba enfriando. En ese momento deseó contar con la ayuda de Amy para saber qué diablos le estaba ocurriendo a su novia, pero sabía que sin su computadora, no servía de mucho.

—Dime la verdad.

Darien enfocó la mirada en Serena, seguro de que había escuchado su voz. Se quedó mirándola por unos cuantos segundos antes que ella volviera a hablar.

—Dime la verdad.

Pese a que tenía cerrados los ojos y a que el calor de su cuerpo seguía desapareciendo, Serena, de algún modo, podía hablar. El tono suplicante y lastimero que había empleado puso a Darien en una situación complicada, pues él sabía que se estaba refiriendo a lo que había visto en la cabeza de Rini. Pero no podía decirle la verdad. De todos modos, en ese momento daba lo mismo ser honesto o no. Iba a perder a Serena, lo quisiera o no.

—Dime la verdad —insistía Serena, cada vez más débilmente, y Darien sintió una angustia que jamás había experimentado antes. _No quiero perderla, no otra vez. Pero si le digo la verdad, podría haber consecuencias que no podré prever. ¡Demonios! ¿Qué hago?_

Serena volvió a repetir las mismas palabras, y Darien supo que ella estaba en el límite. _¡Al diablo con las consecuencias! ¡Se lo voy a decir!_

—Serena —comenzó Darien en voz baja, como si en realidad no quisiera que ella escuchara, aunque no tenía idea de si realmente le estaba prestando atención o no—, perdóname por no decírtelo antes, pero es que es tan terrible lo que vi que me comporté como un cobarde. La verdad es que… es que, en el futuro, no sé si cercano o lejano, tú vas a… a ser… asesinada por… por Black Moon. Había un reino… y un palacio… todo hecho de cristal. Tú eras mi reina y yo tu rey. Pero el enemigo llegó, nos tomó por sorpresa… nos atacó en el palacio y… tú… tú…

Darien no pudo continuar, pero fue suficiente para que Serena fuese abriendo los ojos lentamente. Él no sabía qué era lo que iba a pasar si le decía la verdad, pero no esperaba que su mentira, o mejor dicho, ocultamiento de la verdad, pudiera arrebatarle las ganas de vivir. No sabía si sentirse alegre o triste por el despertar de su novia, pero al menos ya no se encontraba en peligro.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Darien débilmente. Serena no respondió de inmediato. Miró a su novio por un largo rato antes de responder.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad desde el principio?

—Ya me escuchaste, Serena —repuso Darien con una voz un poco más elevada—. Solamente estaba tratando de protegerte.

—¿Protegerme de qué? ¿Del hecho que voy a morir en el futuro? —Serena tomó asiento sobre la cama y miró a Darien con ojos brillantes—. Pensaste que iba a ser demasiado para mí y trataste de ahorrarme el dolor.

—Lo siento —se excusó Darien, de repente fascinado por el piso—. Es que temí que… si te lo decía… la visión se haría realidad.

—Darien —dijo Serena con gentileza—, estás hablando del futuro, de algo que aún no está escrito. Sé que intentas protegerme, y te lo agradezco, pero no deberías subestimarme solamente porque soy una chica tonta, floja y despreocupada.

—Serena…

—No tienes que justificarte, Darien. No he dado el mejor ejemplo y es, en parte, mi culpa que me veas como lo haces. Pero recuerda que soy una Sailor Senshi. Eso debe contar, ¿verdad?

Darien no dijo nada. Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Serena, sintiéndose más fuerte, se puso de pie, tomó las manos de su novio y tiró levemente de ellas. Darien se puso de pie y Serena tuvo que alzar la vista para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Darien —comenzó ella, acercándose a él y poniéndose un poco colorada—, sé que tu deber es protegerme, pero no te tomes demasiado en serio tu rol. Además, quiero pedirte que, desde este momento en adelante, siempre me digas la verdad. No me la ocultes o me mientas, porque cada vez que me haces eso, me agrietas el corazón. Así que no lo hagas, por mucho que te duela, por mucho que creas que me va a doler. Siempre es mejor la verdad a las mentiras. Prométemelo, Darien, por favor.

Darien no respondió de inmediato. Ahora que tenía los recuerdos del Milenio de Plata, no podía evitar ver a Serena como la princesa desvalida que necesitaba ser protegida de las fuerzas del mal. Después de todo, ella jamás fue una guerrera en esos tiempos. No obstante, en la actualidad, era Sailor Moon, una Sailor Senshi, una guerrera. Ya no necesitaba protección. Podía cuidarse por sí misma, podía derrotar al mal y podía proteger a las personas que quería o amaba. Y, aunque los hábitos de antes se resistían a morir, tenía que hacer el esfuerzo, tenía que dejar de ver a Serena como la doncella en peligro.

—Te lo prometo —respondió Darien al cabo de un rato, tratando de componer una sonrisa, lográndolo a medias. Serena mostró una más sincera antes de ponerse de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios.

Fiore, quien esperaba un desenlace más dramático, vio cómo la puerta de la habitación se cerraba, y supo que debía alejarse de allí, tal vez a la cocina. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo Serena y Darien iban a estar ocupados, por lo que trató de ocupar su mente en algo más. Notó que había platos sin lavar en el fregadero y, encogiéndose de hombros, tomó uno y comenzó a lavarlo. Sin embargo, ni siquiera había acabado con éste cuando Serena y Darien salieron del dormitorio, tomados de la mano.

—¿Por qué estás lavando platos?

—Eh… —Fiore no se atrevió a responder la pregunta, sabiendo lo que podría pensar Serena o Darien si les decía lo que había pensado en ese momento—. Pensé que… que necesitaban un poco de… bueno… espacio.

—¿Pero qué estás diciendo, Fiore? —dijo Serena, soltando una risa y llevándose una mano a la nuca—. Solamente tengo catorce años (17). No estoy en edad para esas cosas, ¿cierto, Darien?

Pero él no respondió. Sin embargo, el rubor en sus mejillas lo decía todo.

—Ya no importa —dijo Fiore, dejando el plato ya lavado sobre el fregadero—. Lo importante es que todo volvió a la normalidad entre ustedes.

—¿Y qué pasa conmigo? —intervino una voz chillona. Los tres giraron sus cabezas y sus ojos se posaron en los de Rini. Ella tenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos en jarras—. No he venido aquí de turista, ¿saben? Aún necesito el Cristal de Plata para ayudar a mis padres.

Serena había olvidado que Rini necesitaba ayuda. Como si fuese otra la persona, alzó ambas manos hacia el cielo y, de inmediato, un brillo plateado sin forma apareció entre éstas. Rini miró con ojos desorbitados lo que estaba ocurriendo y, como sabiendo lo que debía hacer, sacó la flor de piedra de su cartera y, enseguida, ésta comenzó a flotar en el aire. Finalmente, el brillo plateado se trasladó a la flor de piedra y se transformó en el Cristal de Plata que ella conocía.

—¿Pero qué rayos pasó? —preguntó Fiore, mientras veía que el broche de transformación de Serena se había abierto y el Cristal de Plata se introducía dentro de éste. Luego, el mismo broche sufrió un cambio.

—No lo sé —dijo Darien, mirando a Serena, quien tampoco entendía lo que acababa de ocurrir—, pero, sea lo que sea, debe ser algo bueno.

Serena se quedó mirando su nuevo broche, asumiendo que el cambio sería más notorio la próxima vez que se transformara en Sailor Moon. Sonriendo levemente, decidió que una cita con Darien era la mejor forma de tragarse el mal rato anterior. Fiore se dio cuenta que era momento de marcharse del planeta. Después de todo, había fallado en su cometido de regalarle a Darien la flor que le había prometido, aunque eso, en comparación con todo lo que había pasado en el espacio, podía ser algo bueno.

Washington, 02 de marzo de 1992, 09:02p.m.

Herbert Dixon no lucía muy contento.

Hace varias horas atrás, mientras realizaba los experimentos con el huevo, su ayudante le había comunicado acerca de un pico de energía detectado en Tokio. Antes de eso, otro pico fue percibido por los sensores, pero en el espacio. Cuando Hawkins comprobó que la longitud de onda de los rayos energéticos era la misma que había registrado en aquel rascacielos, Herbert supo que no podía ser otra cosa que el Cristal de Plata. Pero aquello no había sido lo más desconcertante de todo.

El evento en el espacio había desatado una energía de diez zettajoules, dos veces más que en el rascacielos. Después, unas pocas horas más tarde, el pico había sido de quince zettajoules. Eso era el 0,1 por ciento de la energía total que encerraba el planeta en su interior y treinta veces el consumo energético a nivel mundial. Y todo ese poder estaba encerrado en un simple cristal.

A Herbert no le molestaba que el Cristal de Plata fuese tan poderoso. Le molestaba que estuviera en las manos de una colegiala. No obstante, no había dicho nada a Hawkins o al profesor Tomoe, con el fin de no preocuparlos más de lo necesario, sobre todo a este último, pues necesitaba sus talentos no solamente para encontrar una cura a la enfermedad de Hotaru, sino para refinar el proceso de creación de sustancias resistentes a sismos.

Herbert sabía lo suficiente de geología para entender el poder de los terremotos. Los edificios, durante un sismo, debía lidiar con dos fuerzas que los movían en dos direcciones diferentes. Las ondas P eran las que hacían que los edificios se movieran de un lado a otro, mientras que las ondas S movían las estructuras de la misma forma en que una ola hacía lo mismo con una embarcación. Muchas construcciones no estaban diseñadas para soportar un movimiento combinado de ambas fuerzas y las que sí lo estaban, resultaban dañadas durante un sismo. Por eso, la sustancia que estaba desarrollando iba a ser capaz de resistir el movimiento resultante de las onda sin que resultara dañada en el proceso. Cuando el profesor Tomoe le preguntó por qué estaba tan interesado en los sismos, Herbert solamente le dijo que el tiempo le daría todas las respuestas. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que no tuviera los intereses del profesor en cuenta. Herbert le había ordenado explícitamente que se ocupara de curar a Hotaru primero, luego de los otros asuntos.

Pero el hecho que una mocosa de catorce años tuviera en sus manos el poder para cambiar el mundo molestaba mucho a Herbert, a tal grado que a veces se le olvidaba su propio plan. Tuvo que suprimir una carcajada. Antes de la aparición del Cristal de Plata, estaba dispuesto a ayudar a cualquiera que lo estuviera buscando. Después, Herbert solamente quería la gema para él. A fin de cuentas, su plan implicaba encontrar una fuente inagotable de energía, y el Cristal de Plata desempeñaba bastante bien aquel rol. Ganaba por goleada a cualquier combustible fósil o forma de energía renovable. Lo que no sabía, para nada, era el secreto de su poder. No sabía qué alimentaba al Cristal de Plata; si obtenía la energía del vacío, de los rayos cósmicos o de las personas, no podía precisarlo con claridad. Pero al final, a Herbert le era más redituable usar ese poder, no entender de dónde provenía.

Aparcando aquellos pensamientos, Herbert se puso de pie y miró a través del cristal de la pecera cómo el profesor Tomoe trabajaba en las muestras del huevo. Al verlo tan activo y esperanzado, Herbert supo que había tomado una buena decisión al dejar que el profesor descansara. Aquello reafirmó su idea de tratar bien a sus subordinados, lo que no le hacía un villano, sino un antagonista. Realmente creía que estaba haciendo lo correcto y que ningún sacrificio era innecesario para lograr sus metas. De todas formas, conocía la naturaleza humana y sabía que el ser humano estaba pavimentando su propio camino hacia la extinción. Las Sailor Senshi eran muy jóvenes para dimensionar el verdadero problema de la humanidad, eran simplemente soluciones de parche, destinadas solamente a atacar los síntomas de la enfermedad que asolaba al ser humano. Pero él, Herbert, tenía una ambición más radical.

Atacar las causas de tal enfermedad, de forma que las heridas sanaran para siempre.

Washington, 03 de marzo de 1992, 04:14p.m.

A Amy Snow le había tomado un día completo conocer todas las capacidades de "Alfombra Roja", pero había valido la pena cada segundo empleado en ello. Sin embargo, el programa era demasiado pesado para ser ejecutado en una computadora actual. Solamente abrir la interfaz de usuario requería dos minutos para ser cargada, algo que la computadora de Sailor Mercury podía hacerlo en cosa de una fracción de segundo. A Amy no le resultaban prácticas tantas demoras, porque el tiempo se contraía de maneras asombrosas a nivel computacional. Un segundo era casi una eternidad para un procesador, que realizaba millones de operaciones en ese lapso de tiempo. Le causaba frustración darse cuenta que "Alfombra Roja" solamente podía ser ejecutado correctamente en la computadora de Sailor Mercury. Aquello dejaba solamente una opción.

Sabiendo que lo que se propuso hacer podría tomar años, tomó la computadora y la dejó sobre un escáner, el que iba a realizar un modelo en tres dimensiones del dispositivo, con todos sus componentes. La idea era construir un plano esquemático de la computadora, de modo que se pudiera fabricar una igual. Sin embargo, aquella era la parte fácil. El verdadero reto era desarrollar el firmware y el software necesarios para que el hardware funcionara exactamente como la computadora de Sailor Mercury. Luego, se dio cuenta que aquello no era necesario. Bastaba con copiar el kernel del sistema operativo y la interfaz de usuario, comprimirlos y desarrollar un ejecutable con el que instalar el sistema en la nueva computadora. Para un usuario común, aquello habría sido imposible, pues los sistemas operativos estaban protegidos contra copias no autorizadas. Por fortuna, Amy Snow era uno de los mejores piratas informáticos de la nación, y hacer ese trabajo sería un juego de niños.

Aquí uno podría pensar que Amy se estaba complicando ella sola, que podría adueñarse de la computadora y usarla para su beneficio, pero Amy no quería usar el dispositivo de otra persona. Quería fabricar su propia computadora, con sus programas y con su personalidad. Además, el color celeste no le gustaba mucho, menos el símbolo dorado en su parte posterior.

Un pitido le indicó a Amy que el plano estaba terminado. Se acercó al escáner, tomó la computadora y caminó pasillos interminables hasta llegar a la oficina del director de la NSA y dejar el aparato en su poder, diciendo que estaba en condiciones de ser devuelta a su dueña. Cuando el director le preguntó el porqué de su decisión, Amy le respondió que ya no la necesitaba, que había obtenido el código de "Alfombra Roja" y que Desmond Hudson podía pasarlo a buscar en cualquier momento.

Sin embargo, lo que el director de la NSA no sabía, era que Amy había dejado una copia del programa para ella, sabiendo que Desmond Hudson jamás sería capaz de ejecutarlo correctamente. Tal copia la iba a cargar en su propia computadora, una vez transferido el firmware y el sistema operativo.

Tokio, 04 de marzo de 1992, 06:48p.m.

Amy había acabado de estudiar para un examen particularmente difícil y se sentía un poco agotada. Se sentó sobre la cama, tapándose la cara con sus manos, recordando la conversación que había tenido con Zoisite hace un par de días.

No había sido terrible la discusión. De hecho, él entendió a la perfección las razones que le dio Amy para terminar la relación. Zoisite era un hombre práctico y, aunque le dolía separarse de ella, también supo que era necesario. Al final, ni siquiera fue una discusión, sino un acuerdo entre ambas partes. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que aquello fuese un consuelo para Amy. No había sido mucho lo que había compartido con él, pero al menos supo lo que se sentía tener una relación de pareja, aunque fuese breve. Tampoco era que hubiese mucha pasión entre ambos, pues a Zoisite le gustaba conversar de temas varios y Amy disfrutaba escucharle hablar. Había unos momentos en los que había un poco de contacto físico, pero eran bastante sobrios.

Pero Amy se hallaba triste porque había dejado a Zoisite atrás. Aunque él hubiera entendido sus motivos, el dolor fue real, el dolor lo sintió. Era como si hubiera trabajado años para conseguir un ascenso en algún empleo, solamente para que se lo dieran a alguien que no se lo merecía. También supo lo que les había ocurrido a sus amigas, y aquello también formaba parte de su malestar. No le afectaba tanto el hecho que no le hubieran hecho caso tanto como que estuvieron a punto de morir si no fuese por la oportuna intervención de Aurora. Ninguna de ellas le había pedido perdón por no haberle creído, aunque aquello era entendible. Habían perdido a sus novios y debían sentirse de la misma forma que ella.

Oyó un par de toques a la puerta de su dormitorio. Amy se puso de pie, suspiró, y la abrió, encontrándose con su madre.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Alguien quiere verte —dijo su madre escuetamente, y ella se hizo a un lado. Amy vio a la persona que la estaba buscando y sintió que se le escapaba el aire de sus pulmones.

Era Aurora.

Y lo que era más sorprendente, sostenía su computadora de bolsillo. Lucía intacta.

—Como te lo prometí, aquí está —dijo Aurora sin preámbulos, extendiendo el brazo. Amy se quedó petrificada por unos segundos antes de reaccionar y tomar el aparato con un poco de tiento, como temiendo que Aurora cambiara de opinión en el último momento. Sin embargo, aquello no llegó a ocurrir.

—Gracias —dijo Amy a regañadientes. Pese a que Aurora había cumplido con su parte del trato, no le gustó que hubiera recurrido al chantaje para obtener lo que quería. No tenía idea de qué era lo que necesitaba de los Generales, pero supuso que era mejor no preguntar. Aurora no respondería la pregunta de todas formas.

—Bueno, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí —dijo Aurora y salió del departamento sin despedirse. La madre de Amy se quedó mirando a su hija como sin entender y ella le explicó que esa mujer se llamaba Aurora y que le había ayudado a recuperar una herramienta que usaba para estudiar. Su madre se quedó conforme y Amy cerró la puerta, sintiéndose mal por haberle mentido. Ella detestaba las mentiras, pero su madre no podía saber que ella era una Sailor Senshi. La conocía lo suficiente para decir con toda certeza que le disuadiría de seguir peleando contra el mal. Diría que no era su trabajo y que concentrara sus esfuerzos en lograr sus metas.

Amy volvió a tomar asiento sobre la cama, encendiendo la computadora y asegurándose que todo estuviera en orden. Por desgracia, no era así.

Consultó el registro de eventos de la computadora, solamente para comprobar que su peor miedo se había hecho realidad. Alguien había hecho una copia de "Alfombra Roja". Debía tratarse de una persona muy inteligente, pues había protegido la carpeta con los archivos de una forma intuitiva, de forma que solamente fuese ella quien pudiera desbloquear la carpeta. Sintió un horrible nudo en el estómago al dimensionar las consecuencias. Semejante arma digital en manos de un gobierno imperialista podía causar estragos. No obstante, aquel no era el peligro más inmediato que debía enfrentar. Lo supo en cuanto su computadora emitió un pitido.

Uno de los sensores había detectado múltiples fuentes de energía oscura diseminados por todo Tokio. Lo extraño era que las fuentes no estaban diseminadas al azar por la ciudad, sino que formaban un pentágono en la zona más densamente poblada. Las señales no eran fuertes, como si acabaran de aparecen en esos puntos concretos. Sabiendo lo peligrosa que podía ser la energía oscura, Amy salió de su habitación, le dijo a su madre que se iba a juntar con sus amigas a estudiar y salió del departamento a toda velocidad, sin olvidar su cetro de transformación. Tenía la impresión que lo iba a necesitar.

Tokio, una hora más tarde

Los Generales se habían reunido en una plaza colmada de cerezos para discutir los últimos eventos. Después de todo, esa tal Aurora les había obligado a romper con sus parejas y necesitaban saber por qué. Pese a que respetaban la decisión de las Inner Senshi, ninguno de ellos se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados. Decidieron encontrar a Aurora, enfrentarla y derrotarla de una vez por todas. De ese modo, las Inner Senshi ya no tendrían ninguna razón para mantenerse alejadas de ellos.

Acababan de tomar una decisión cuando Aurora apareció frente a ellos. Mostraba una sonrisa torcida y petulante. Era obvio que sabía dónde iban a estar. La pregunta era cómo.

—¿Cómo nos encontraste? —preguntó Zoisite, dando un paso hacia Aurora.

—Los seguí —repuso la aludida, encogiéndose de hombros—. Nosotras, a diferencia de los hombres, somos más sutiles. Eso solamente es una prueba de que hice bien mi trabajo. Ahora, les sugiero que se entreguen por las buenas.

—¿Y cómo nos derrotarás? Te superamos en número —dijo Nephrite con agresividad, pero Aurora no se mostró ni remotamente asustada.

—Porque están olvidando de algo muy importante —dijo ella, alzando un cetro del mismo color que su cabello—. ¡Por el poder de la aurora dorada!

Un breve destello de luz cegó momentáneamente a los Generales, quienes se protegieron del brillo hasta que éste hubo desaparecido. Cuando se atrevieron a mirar, vieron que Aurora usaba un uniforme similar al de las Sailor Senshi, solamente que era dorado, sin un listón en su pecho, su tiara era más ornamentada y su falda era lisa, sin pliegues. Usaba zapatos de tacón de color bermellón, el mismo color de la gema en su tiara. La transformación había tomado a los Generales por sorpresa, menos a Kunzite, quien ya había combatido con ella en otra ocasión.

—Sailor Eos —dijo Kunzite con una pequeña carcajada—. La vez que peleamos te dejé moribunda. Y solamente era yo. Ahora somos cuatro. No tienes oportunidad contra nosotros.

Kunzite juntó ambas manos y trató de crear una esfera de energía, pero, para su consternación, nada ocurrió. Zoisite intentó conjurar un aguijón de hielo, con el mismo resultado. Aurora puso los brazos en jarras, aguantando las ganas de reírse.

—Pobres insensatos —dijo, curvando su boca en una amplia sonrisa—. Se nota que no han reflexionado nada sobre lo que les ha ocurrido. Ustedes tenían poderes cuando eran siervos del Reino Oscuro. Ahora que Metalia ya no existe, sus poderes desaparecieron con ella. ¡Son simples humanos a los que puedo matar sin problemas!

Los Generales se miraron entre ellos, luciendo muy preocupados por la ausencia de sus poderes. Luego, la verdad cayó sobre ellos como un yunque.

En los tiempos del Milenio de Plata, ellos eran los guardianes del príncipe de la Tierra, pero, como eran terrestres, no tenían poderes especiales, a diferencia de las guardianas de la princesa de la luna. Tuvieron que ser corrompidos por Beryl para adquirir poderes, pero aquellos talentos provenían de la misma fuerza que daba vida al Reino Oscuro. Pero las Sailor Senshi derrotaron a Metalia y ese poder se deshizo. Ya no eran más que hombres. Y lo que era peor, no serían enemigos dignos para la persona frente a ellos.

—¡Rayo Aurora, aniquila! —exclamó Sailor Eos, extendiendo ambos brazos hacia delante. Después, cuatro rayos dorados, no muy distintos a los de Sailor Venus, brotaron de sus manos, atravesando a los cuatro Generales al mismo tiempo, perforando sus corazones, dejándolos congelados por unos cuantos segundos antes que cayeran al suelo. Sailor Eos se aseguró que los Generales estuvieran muertos y los envolvió en una cápsula de luz. Pudo haberlos atacado con más poder, pero necesitaba hacerles el menor daño posible. Aquello era esencial.

Cuando se hubo asegurado que no hubiera moros en la costa, Sailor Eos extendió un brazo y la cápsula de luz se elevó unos cuantos centímetros en el aire.

 _Muy pronto, las Sailor Senshi entenderán por qué estoy haciendo esto. (18)_

Ningún transeúnte notó la desaparición de una mujer y cuatro cuerpos de la plaza colmada de cerezos.

* * *

(17) Leí por ahí que Serena tuvo sexo por primera vez a los quince años, aunque dudo de si esa información es fidedigna o no. En lo que respecta a este fic, aquello no será un hecho de importancia, pues no habrá escenas sexuales en esta historia.

(18) Les remito al capítulo 22 de "Cortejando el apocalipsis" para entender un poco mejor las motivaciones de Aurora.


	35. Las hermanas de la persecución

XXXIV  
Las hermanas de la persecución

Tokio, 04 de marzo de 1992, 07:59p.m.

Era la tercera jornada de negociaciones. Aquella reunión sería definitiva para asegurar las hostilidades entre Japón y Estados Unidos, y Cora Dixon lo sabía muy bien.

Ella era como una rebelde en esos tiempos, pues trataba de desatar la guerra en tiempos de paz. Sin embargo, sabía que la guerra formaba parte de la naturaleza humana y solamente era cuestión de tiempo para que los roces comenzaran. Y ella, en lugar de tratar de luchar contra la corriente, prefería aprovechar su poder. De todos modos, habían sido las guerras los eventos que habían hecho progresar a la humanidad, y eso ha sido cierto desde que el ser humano pudo caminar con dos pies.

Con casi cincuenta años, Cora Dixon no lucía como una mujer de su edad, sino que mostraba como veinte años menos. Aquello había sido motivo de especulación dentro de las filas de la Vanguardia de Ares desde que ella fundó la organización hace unos veinte años atrás, un poco después de que Sailor Silver Moon salvara al mundo del holocausto nuclear. Cora detestaba a Sailor Silver Moon, y le había causado regocijo cuando ella murió desactivando los misiles balísticos. Sin embargo, el camino estaba libre, y Cora podría jugar a la guerra en cualquier momento. Haber desacreditado a Manuel Escudero había rendido muchos frutos.

Mientras caminaba hacia el palacio del gobierno, escoltado por dos guardias armados, Cora pensó en lo que debería estar pensando el Primer Ministro japonés después de que ella le mostrara evidencia de que las Sailor Senshi existían. Japón ya había sido víctima del poderío militar de Estados Unidos (19), y Cora solamente necesitaba persuadirle de que le devolviera el favor. Pese a que la mayoría de los japoneses no albergaban rencor contra los norteamericanos, sabía que con el poder de los medios de comunicación, esa percepción cambiaría no en años o en meses, sino en días. Por eso, era vital que la reunión que iba a tener con el Primer Ministro llegase a buen puerto.

Cuando llegó al despacho del Primer Ministro, Cora tomó asiento frente a él, quien era obvio que la había estado esperando. Tuvo que suprimir una carcajada. Había jugado su papel tan bien que ninguno de los guardias del palacio había notado algo raro en su actuar.

—Buenas noches, señor Ministro.

—Buenas noches, señorita Vásquez.

—Usted sabe por qué estoy aquí —dijo Cora Dixon, conocida por el Primer Ministro y la prensa japonesa como Sofía Vásquez, una activista mexicana que estaba en contra del imperialismo norteamericano—, así que me gustaría que sea honesto conmigo. ¿Ha considerado la propuesta?

—Señorita Vásquez —dijo el Primer Ministro japonés, quien respondía al nombre de Yoshihiro Fujita—, tal vez no se haya dado cuenta, pero este país ya no está interesado en la guerra o en planes supremacistas. Somos una potencia tecnológica. No necesitamos más.

—Eso lo sé, señor Fujita, pero también sabe que depende de materias primas para el desarrollo de sus tecnologías. Y, lo quiera o no, tales materias primas provienen de Estados Unidos o de países simpatizantes. Si no cuenta con un as bajo la manga, entonces esas naciones podrían boicotear las exportaciones en cuestión de días. No contaría con materias primas y el desarrollo tecnológico se verá estancado.

—¿Y por qué Estados Unidos haría tal cosa? No somos una amenaza para ellos.

—Pues yo no soy de su misma opinión —dijo Cora Dixon, sacando el celular de su bolsillo y conectándolo a un proyector. Ambos vieron un video de cinco minutos de duración, en el cual se podía ver una reunión en la que se discutía la amenaza que representaban las Sailor Senshi, y de cómo planeaban aplicar aranceles a las exportaciones a modo de medida disuasiva.

—¿Me está diciendo que el gobierno de Estados Unidos piensa que las Sailor Senshi son una amenaza? —dijo el Ministro Fujita con incredulidad—. ¿Por qué pensarían algo así? Ellas no son hostiles. Salvaron el mundo hace varios días atrás. Cualquiera pensaría que están del lado de la humanidad.

—Pues eso es lo que el Secretario de Defensa piensa —dijo Cora, volviendo a reproducir el video, de modo que no hubiera duda alguna de los intereses del Departamento de Defensa de los Estados Unidos—. Desmond Hudson cree que usted podría usar a las Sailor Senshi para invadir Estados Unidos, por eso, tiene planeado iniciar una guerra económica con este país.

—¿Y qué quiere que haga, señorita Vásquez?

—Podría elevar los aranceles a los productos norteamericanos —dijo Cora Dixon, encogiéndose de hombros—. O bien, darles en el gusto. Usar a las Sailor Senshi para disuadir a los norteamericanos de emprender cualquier acción bélica. Ellos les temen. Saben que tienen poderes que son capaces de neutralizar cualquier ejército. Se sienten amenazados por ellas, de la misma forma en que ustedes se sintieron cuando ellos arrojaron sus bombas atómicas. Que conste que no estoy tratando de decirle qué hacer. Soy solamente una pobre activista.

Aquellas palabras surtieron el efecto deseado. El Ministro Fujita había perdido a sus padres y a dos de sus hermanos en Hiroshima, no por la explosión en sí, sino por los efectos secundarios de la radiación. Él mismo había padecido cáncer de pulmón en su juventud, pero la detección temprana (algo muy poco común en esos tiempos), le había salvado la vida. Los médicos le habían dicho que el tumor se había producido a causa de la radiación derivada de la explosión de la bomba atómica, aunque ninguno de ellos sabía por qué había tardado tanto tiempo en manifestarse. Pero daba lo mismo. El Ministro había sido víctima de la agresión de Estados Unidos y, aunque sus mensajes promovían la paz, siempre hubo un resentimiento en su interior por culpa de lo que le había pasado a su familia. Y no solamente a la de él, sino que muchas más que sufrieron cosas peores. No sabía si la señorita Vásquez sabía todo eso o no, pero era innegable el sentimiento de venganza que había ocultado hasta ese momento.

—¿Y bien? —insistió Cora Dixon, tratando de no sonar apremiante—. ¿Ha tomado alguna decisión?

El Ministro tardó varios segundos en tomar su decisión, pero cuando lo hizo, había una determinación rayana en la obsesión fulgurando en sus ojos.

—Estados Unidos lamentará haber arrojado esas bombas sobre nosotros.

Tokio, veinte minutos más tarde

Amy estaba a diez metros de una de las fuentes de energía oscura que había detectado con su computadora y vio que se hallaba dentro de un edificio de oficinas. Entrar sería imposible, pues ya nadie trabajaba a esas horas, salvo aquellos que estuvieran haciendo sobretiempo. No obstante, eso no cambiaba el hecho que el edificio estaría custodiado. Amy no era de esas personas que disfrutara lastimar a la gente para conseguir lo que quería, por lo que se transformó en Sailor Mercury y usó su niebla para infiltrarse en el inmueble.

Para cuando ésta se hubo disipado, ya era demasiado tarde. Los guardias no vieron a la Sailor Senshi que se había escurrido entre la niebla. Mientras tanto, Sailor Mercury usó su computadora para piratear las cámaras de seguridad, de modo que no hubiera registro alguno de que ella estuvo en el edificio.

Se acercaba lentamente a la fuente de la energía oscura. Sailor Mercury consultó el plano del edificio en su computadora y vio que el punto se hallaba en una oficina desocupada. Cautelosamente, abrió la puerta y vio, con espanto, que todo el lugar estaba a oscuras. Inmediatamente, se sintió inusualmente débil, pero siguió adentrándose en la oscuridad y usando su visor para localizar el origen de la energía.

Se trataba de una especie de pilar del que parecía brotar la energía oscura tal como el agua lo hacía de una pileta. Mientras más se acercaba al pilar, más débil se iba sintiendo. Al final, no pudo continuar, pero con las fuerzas que le quedaban, realizó su ataque de agua, congelando el pilar. El flujo de energía oscura disminuyó considerablemente, lo suficiente para que Sailor Mercury pudiera acercarse más y destruir el pilar. Bastó un puntapié para hacerlo añicos.

La debilidad desapareció al instante, pero también apareció una mujer de la nada. Usaba lo que parecía un traje de baño de un celeste pálido, casi blanco, su cabello era albino y poseía ojos muy grandes.

—¿Cómo te atreves a destruir un nexo de energía oscura? —dijo la recién llegada. Sailor Mercury no sabía quién era esa joven ni qué relación tenía con el objeto que acababa de destruir.

—¿Quién eres tú?

—¿Yo? Pues creo que es una pregunta sensata. —La joven hizo un gesto cortés, aunque anticuado—. Me llamo Berthier, y soy una de las cuatro Hermanas de la Persecución. Asumo que eres una Sailor Senshi, vestida con esa ridícula falda y ese estúpido listón en tu pecho.

—¿Por qué estás tratando de diseminar energía oscura en la ciudad?

—Ah, haces muy buenas preguntas —dijo Berthier en un tono delicado—. Desafortunadamente, no tendrás una respuesta, porque ahora deberás lidiar conmigo. Prepárate.

El ataque de Berthier fue inesperado, pero Sailor Mercury reaccionó a tiempo, haciéndose a un lado y devolviéndole el favor. La pelea duró varios minutos, durante los cuales ninguna de las dos pudo obtener alguna ventaja, además, el espacio era reducido y había muchos obstáculos, como mesas, sillas, gabinetes, macetas y otras cosas. Al final, el combate acabó en una tregua entre ambas partes. Tanto Berthier como Sailor Mercury jadeaban a causa del esfuerzo, y fue en ese momento cuando esta última notó el símbolo en la frente de su oponente. Se trataba del mismo símbolo que había visto en Rubeus.

—¿Formas parte de Black Moon?

—Así es —repuso Berthier, quien había puesto en marcha un plan para salir de aquel problema—. Venimos de muy lejos para dejar que unas colegialas como ustedes nos arruinen los planes. Y tú acabas de destruir un pilar de energía oscura. Es mucho trabajo volver a construir uno, ¿sabes?

—No permitiremos que ustedes se salgan con la suya.

—Por desgracia, Sailor Mercury, no tendrás la oportunidad de detenernos.

Sorpresivamente, Berthier alzó ambos brazos hacia arriba y las piernas de Sailor Mercury se congelaron de inmediato. Maldijo su indiscreción. Berthier la había hecho hablar para distraerla y había pagado el precio. Berthier abrió la ventana y dirigió una última mirada a Sailor Mercury.

—Será mejor que derritas el hielo pronto —dijo Berthier con una sonrisa socarrona—. Los guardias no tardarán en llegar.

Berthier desapareció por la ventana y Sailor Mercury se quedó con el problema del hielo en sus piernas. Sus ataques servían para crear hielo, no derretirlo. Pudo escuchar pasos y voces que se acercaban a la oficina. Para cuando el hielo se hubiera derretido de forma natural, ya estaría bajo arresto y tras las rejas en el calabozo de alguna comisaría. La única manera que había hallado de romper el hielo era usar su propia computadora. Daba gracias al cielo por estar construida para durar.

Bastaron diez golpes para romper el hielo, pero la pintura de la computadora se había abollado en los bordes. Con el corazón en un puño, Sailor Mercury salió por la misma ventana que había empleado Berthier, justo cuando los guardias irrumpieron en la oficina. Jadeando, corrió en dirección a su casa, comunicando todo lo que había ocurrido en el edificio a sus amigas.

Washington, 04 de marzo de 1992, 07:46p.m.

Herbert Dixon sonrió cuando el profesor Tomoe exclamó "eureka" en el laboratorio. Supo que había encontrado la cura para la enfermedad de Hotaru y descendió hasta allá, encontrando a su colaborador con una amplia sonrisa en su cara. Se veía que le hacía mucha falta alguna alegría en su vida.

—Profesor.

—Herbert —dijo Soichi Tomoe con los ojos brillantes—. He encontrado una cura. ¡He encontrado una cura! Hotaru al fin se pondrá bien.

—Me alegra oírlo —dijo Herbert, tomando un hombro del profesor con una mano—. ¿La has probado?

—La cura no es nociva para los tejidos de Hotaru —dijo el profesor, tomando una probeta llena de un fluido de color púrpura—. El único efecto secundario que podría tener es somnolencia, y eso en el peor de los casos. Tengo que agradecerte, Herbert, por el apoyo que me has dado con esto.

—No hay de qué, profesor —dijo Herbert con una sonrisa—. Como dije, mantener a mis subordinados contentos es una de mis prioridades. ¿Te parece si vamos ahora mismo a darle la cura?

—Me parece muy bien.

Herbert y el profesor Tomoe se encaminaron hacia el domo médico, donde Hotaru estaba internada. Como era costumbre en recintos como esos, las paredes eran blancas y había un olor penetrante a antiséptico. Había solamente dos pacientes allá: uno se recuperaba de una neumonía y el otro era Hotaru. Cuando ambos llegaron a su camilla, vieron que ella parecía estar hablando en sueños. Decía cosas que no tenían ningún sentido, como si estuviera viviendo en una época distinta.

—Pobre —dijo Herbert, tomando la frente de Hotaru, notando que podría freír un huevo allí—. Debe estar en los cuarenta grados.

—No te preocupes, Hotaru —dijo su padre, usando una vía para inyectar la cura directamente en sus venas—. Esto te pondrá mejor, ya lo verás.

Mientras el líquido de color púrpura penetraba en el cuerpo de su hija, el profesor Tomoe colocó una variedad de sensores en su frente y en sus brazos, de forma que pudiera monitorear las constantes vitales de Hotaru en tiempo real. Después, tomó asiento en una camilla desocupada, pero Herbert se mantuvo de pie, mirando a Hotaru con los brazos cruzados, esperando que la cura hiciera efecto pronto.

—¿Cuánto tiempo debemos esperar para ver los primeros cambios?

—No creo que debamos esperar en absoluto —dijo el profesor Tomoe, consultando las constantes vitales de su hija, notando que la temperatura había comenzado a bajar de forma lenta pero gradual—. La cura ya está haciendo efecto. No pensé que pudiera actuar tan rápido.

Pronto, el ritmo cardíaco fue bajando hasta llegar niveles normales. Pasaron solamente diez minutos desde que el profesor administró la cura para que Hotaru abriera los ojos. Herbert dejó de cruzarse de brazos, luciendo sorprendido, y el profesor se puso de pie, mirando con una amplia sonrisa y los ojos brillantes a su hija. Ella devolvió la mirada a su padre y mostró una sonrisa débil.

—Papá —dijo ella con un hilo de voz.

—Hotaru —repuso su padre, sin poder reprimir las lágrimas.

Padre e hija se abrazaron fraternalmente, y él notó que el cuerpo de Hotaru ya no ardía. Tampoco tenía carne de gallina, algo típico de las personas con fiebre.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó el profesor Tomoe, pero tomó un largo rato para que Hotaru respondiera. Cuando lo hizo, no obstante, mostró una sonrisa más amplia de lo que su padre le había visto antes.

—Tengo hambre, papá.

Tokio, 05 de marzo de 1992, 03:47p.m.

Serena había llegado a su casa después de una jornada escolar para el desastre. Tenía demasiadas cosas en su cabeza para pensar en los malos resultados que había tenido en Inglés y en Matemáticas. De hecho, su madre le había preguntado por el resultado del examen que había tenido la semana pasada. Además, uno siempre podía contar con Sammy cuando se trataba de presentar calificaciones.

—¿Un tres, otra vez? —preguntó Ikuko de mal humor. Serena bajó la cabeza, mirando a cualquier parte, menos a su madre—. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que te pongas a estudiar más? ¿Qué rayos haces con tus amigas, si no es ponerte al corriente con tus estudios? Pensé que esa tal Amy iba a ser de más ayuda, pero veo que no.

—Pero mamá —se excusó Serena, soltando una risa nerviosa—, no puedes esperar que obtenga buenas calificaciones en todo.

—Lo sé, Serena, pero no crees que estas calificaciones son vergonzosas. Deberías seguir el ejemplo de tu hermano menor.

Serena miró a Sammy, quien miraba desde la cocina, haciéndole muecas de burla. Ella arrugó la cara y botó humo por las orejas.

—Pero mamá…

—¡Pero nada, Serena! —exclamó su madre, luciendo como una betarraga con ojos—. ¡Hoy no saldrás con tus amigas! ¡Ni mañana, ni toda la semana!

—¡Mamá! —clamó Serena, sabiendo que debía juntarse con sus amigas por un asunto urgente y no podía perderse esa reunión por nada del mundo—. ¡No puedes hacerme eso! ¡Necesito estar con mis amigas!

—Entonces estudia más y diviértete menos —espetó su madre en tono perentorio, haciendo que Serena soltara un mar de lágrimas y subiera sollozando hasta el segundo piso, dando un portazo y dejándose caer sobre la cama.

No fue hasta un buen rato que Serena dejó de llorar. Se sentó sobre la cama y Luna se trepó a esta, mirando a Serena como queriendo darle un sermón. Al parecer, lo pensó mejor y escogió ir por una senda más pacífica.

—Creo que esta vez tu mamá fue demasiado lejos —dijo Luna, también sentándose sobre la cama—. El asunto que debemos atender es muy serio.

—Lo sé, Luna —dijo Serena tristemente—, pero también soy una joven normal y debo tener responsabilidades normales. No puedo ser una Sailor Senshi todo el tiempo, y mi madre no puede saber que soy Sailor Moon.

—Tu madre tiene una muy buena opinión de Sailor Moon —dijo Luna, sonriendo—. Deberías decírselo.

—Pero…

—Sé que estás protegiendo a tu familia al mantener el secreto, y ha funcionado hasta el momento, pero va a llegar un punto en el que ya no podrás ocultarlo. Si se lo dices, tu madre podría cambiar su opinión sobre ti. Tu hermano adora a Sailor Moon. Estoy segura que Sammy se comportará mejor contigo si se lo dices.

—Pero Luna, no es algo que pueda decirles a la ligera.

—No estoy diciendo que lo hagas a la ligera —aclaró Luna, ladeando la cabeza y mirando significativamente a Serena—. Estoy diciendo que va a llegar el momento en que será necesario hacerlo. Seguramente tu madre va a pensar que estás arriesgando tu vida innecesariamente, al menos al principio, pero ella es lo suficientemente madura para entender por qué estás poniendo tu vida en riesgo.

—No creo que alguna madre pueda entender algo como eso.

—Mmm… tienes razón. Las madres pueden ser muy protectoras, especialmente con sus hijas. Pero ese no es el punto, Serena. El punto es que debes reunirte con las demás, aunque implique romper el castigo de tu madre.

Serena arqueó una ceja, dedicando una mirada penetrante a su gata.

—¿Desde cuándo estás tan rebelde?

—No es cuestión de ser rebelde o no. Se trata de que esta ciudad se encuentra en peligro y ustedes son las únicas que pueden hacer algo al respecto.

—¿Y cómo puedo salir de aquí?

—Transfórmate en Sailor Moon y sal por la puerta delantera. Si tu madre o tu hermano te pregunta, diles que alguien te secuestró y que vas a rescatarla.

—¿Y estás segura que me van a creer?

—Recuerda lo que te he dicho sobre lo que opina tu familia de Sailor Moon.

Serena tragó saliva, pero no veía otra opción que hacerle caso a Luna. Se aseguró de cerrar con llave la puerta y alzó su broche de transformación. Después de las consabidas luces de colores, Sailor Moon quitó la llave a la puerta, sin percatarse que su uniforme ostentaba unos pocos adornos que no estaban presentes la última vez que se transformó.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, Sailor Moon sintió que el corazón le saltaba a la garganta cuando escuchó la voz de su madre.

—¿Qué estás haciendo…?

Sailor Moon estuvo a punto de responderle, pero recordó las palabras de Luna y se quedó callada.

—¿Eres Sailor Moon? ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi casa?

—Bueno… lo que pasa es que… unos bandidos secuestraron a su hija y llegué aquí para atrapar a los responsables.

Sailor Moon, al ver la cara de su madre, se sintió culpable por haber dicho esas palabras, porque ella se puso blanca como porcelana y no era capaz de mover siquiera un músculo.

—Serena… fue…

—Como dije, yo me encargaré de encontrarla. —Sailor Moon no fue capaz de decir nada más, por temor a empeorar las cosas. Se quedó congelada por un par de segundos antes de abrir la puerta y salir a la calle. La reunión iba a concretarse en el lugar de siempre y Sailor Moon sabía que había mucha distancia entre su casa y el templo. En ese momento deseó haber asistido a más clases de Educación Física, porque las piernas comenzaron a pesarle cada vez más y le ardían los pulmones.

Cuando al fin llegó al templo Hikawa, vio que no había nadie. Sailor Moon casi cayó de rodillas al piso de tan cansada que se encontraba, pero pudo sostenerse lo suficiente para poder mirar en lontananza. No había un alma en el templo, y eso que el abuelo de Rei siempre estaba presente. Aquella ausencia de gente no era natural.

Unos pasos se escucharon desde las escaleras. Sailor Moon giró sobre sus talones y vio a sus amigas, ya vestidas como Sailor Senshi. No parecían de humor para discutir algún plan, pero se veía que lucían complacidas por alguna razón.

—Sailor Moon —dijo Sailor Mercury, divisando a su amiga en medio del patio.

—¡Siempre tarde! —gruñó Sailor Mars, mirando a Sailor Moon con una mirada cargada de veneno—. ¡No hay remedio contigo, que horror!

—¡Estaba castigada! —se excusó Sailor Moon, humeando por las orejas—. ¡Tú siempre me estás regañando por todo y por nada!

—¡Ya basta! —rugió Sailor Mercury, poniéndose entre las dos—. Este no es el momento para estar peleando. Debemos prepararnos para luchar.

—¿Pelear? —dijo Sailor Moon, tragando saliva—. ¡No estoy preparada!

—Entonces hazlo ahora —dijo Sailor Jupiter con energía—, porque aquí vienen.

—¿Quiénes?

Pero la pregunta de Sailor Moon fue respondida después de unos pocos segundos, porque cuatro mujeres se acercaban a ellas, todas mostrando molestas sonrisas de superioridad. Sailor Moon solamente pudo concluir que esas chicas salieron de algún circo, pues sus indumentarias eran extrañas, por decir lo menos.

—Así que ustedes fueron las que destruyeron los pilares —dijo la del cabello albino—. A ti ya te conozco, Sailor Mercury, pero no al resto. Esto será interesante.

—¡Pagarán por lo que han hecho! —gritó la del cabello azul y la gema en su frente—. ¡Tanto trabajo que le costó a mi Rubeus crear esos pilares!

—Verán que nadie puede oponerse a nosotras —gruñó la del cabello verde oscuro y ojos de rendija—. ¡Las haremos puré!

—Nosotras, las Hermanas de la Persecución, no podemos permitir que unas niñatas como ustedes se atrevan a desafiar al clan Black Moon —dijo la del cabello castaño, el cual estaba tomado en un moño muy apretado.

—¿Hermanas de la Constitución? —quiso saber Sailor Moon tontamente. El labio de la joven con la gema en la frente tembló.

—Así que Hermanas de la Persecución —dijo Sailor Mars, frunciendo el ceño y crispando los puños—. Hermanas o no, acabaremos con ustedes.

—¡Eso ténganlo por seguro! —exclamó Sailor Jupiter. Sailor Venus y Sailor Mercury no dijeron nada, pero miraban atentamente a las cuatro mujeres frente a ellas.

—Pero antes de trapear el piso con ustedes, nos presentaremos, de modo que sepan quiénes fueron las que las derrotaron —dijo la del cabello castaño, adelantándose a las demás. Era obvio que esa joven tenía pretensiones de liderazgo—. Mi nombre es Calaveras.

—Yo soy Berthier —añadió la del cabello albino. Sailor Mercury arrugó la cara.

—Petz —dijo la del cabello verde. Sailor Jupiter crispó los puños.

—Y yo, Koan —gruñó la del cabello azul, dedicando una mirada fulgurante a Sailor Mars.

—Y no se olviden de mí —dijo una voz de hombre, quien apareció de improviso delante de las cuatro mujeres—. En caso que lo hayan olvidado, mi nombre es Rubeus, y todos nosotros servimos al clan Black Moon. Se arrepentirán de haberme impedido atrapar al conejo. Pero cuando hayamos acabado con ustedes, eso no será ningún problema.

—¿Y para qué quieres a Rini? —dijo Sailor Moon, adelantándose al resto de sus amigas—. ¿Quieres matarla?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia —ladró Rubeus, y Sailor Mercury notó que Koan le miraba de forma recurrente—. Ahora, si me entregan al conejo, les prometo una muerte rápida e indolora. ¿Qué les parece? Es un trato justo, desde mi punto de vista. Deberían aceptarlo.

—Y tú deberías aceptar que no te entregaremos nada —rugió Sailor Jupiter.

—Es una pena —dijo Rubeus, encogiéndose de hombros—. No me dejan otra alternativa. Sufrirán un tormento tal que desearán haber aceptado mis términos. —Él y las demás se pusieron en guardia, mirando fijamente a las Sailor Senshi—. Hermanas, ¡al ataque!

* * *

(19) Con esto me refiero a los ataques con bombas atómicas perpetrados por Estados Unidos en las ciudades de Hiroshima y Nagasaki, poniendo fin a la Segunda Guerra Mundial en el frente del Pacífico.


	36. La turista

XXXV  
La turista

Londres, 23 de enero de 2000, 11:38p.m.

El rastreador de Violet nos condujo hasta un edificio abandonado, en el cual el agresor se había refugiado. Nos quedamos de pie frente al inmueble, pensando en el siguiente movimiento… bueno, Violet era quien desempeñaba esa función en el grupo. Vi que ella tenía otro aparato en sus manos, el que lo usaba para consultar el plano esquemático del edificio.

—¿Alguna ventaja que podamos usar? —preguntó Nicole a Violet, quien sostuvo el aparato para que todos viéramos lo que ella estaba viendo.

—El sujeto que buscamos se encuentra en el último piso —repuso Violet, indicando con un dedo un punto que parpadeaba en la parte alta del plano—. Tiene la ventaja de la altura. Seguramente estará esperándonos.

—¿Y qué podemos hacer? —preguntó Scarlett, pensando que no había solución a ese problema.

—Tengo un plan —respondió Violet, guardando el aparato—, pero necesito discreción en esto. Cualquier distracción y el plan no va a funcionar. Mi rastreador detectó varios sensores térmicos en todos los pisos, así que este edificio debe ser la casa franca de alguna organización clandestina.

—¿Y cuál podría ser? —intervino Sophie, llevándose una mano al mentón—. Desde que Sailor Silver Moon salvó al mundo, ha estado mayormente en paz, salvo en algunos casos aislados.

—Este edificio es lo que llaman una casa franca fantasma —dijo Violet, mirando hacia el último piso del inmueble—. Se supone que todos los edificios deben tener una identificación. Es un requisito que deben poseer todos los bienes raíces. Pero este edificio no está en los registros, porque no tiene identificación. Es como si le quitaran la placa patente a un vehículo.

—¿Entonces no podemos saber a quién le pertenece?

—No, pero ese no es el punto —repuso Violet, bajando la mirada y clavándola en Nicole—. Lo que debemos hacer es burlar los sensores térmicos… y tengo una idea de cómo hacerlo.

Violet delineó el plan con pelos y señales, de modo que todos entendiéramos cuáles serían nuestros roles. Básicamente, nosotros debíamos permanecer escondidos mientras Violet hacía su magia. El resto del plan se trataba simplemente de no hacer ningún ruido, o todo iría al traste.

—Violet, ¿estás segura que no hay nadie más en el edificio? —preguntó Nicole antes de retirarse a un callejón cercano—. Porque dijiste que era una casa franca. No es usual que las casas francas estén vacías.

—Es obvio que este edificio se encuentra en desuso —dijo Violet, mirando la fachada del inmueble. La pintura se caía a pedazos y muchas ventanas estaban rotas o tapiadas—. Seguramente es una casa franca que se vio comprometida de algún modo. De todas formas, las casas francas están diseñadas para mezclarse con el entorno urbano, de modo que sean más difíciles de identificar de forma visual. Un edificio abandonado llama mucho la atención, porque se diferencia del resto de construcciones, además que tienen reputación de ser guaridas para delincuentes y pandillas.

—Entonces, ¿por qué se metió allí, si sabía que iba a ser más fácil encontrarlo?

—Tal vez no contaba con que pudiéramos rastrearlo —dijo Violet razonablemente—. A fin de cuentas, lo que importa es que el sujeto está en el edificio. Necesitamos atraparlo para hallar alguna información sobre las personas que podrían asesinar a Lucy Warren.

Nicole no dijo nada. Asintió con la cabeza y se escondió en el callejón, donde ya estábamos el resto de nosotros. Me asomé por la esquina y vi que Violet hacía unos movimientos extraños con sus brazos. Contuve la respiración al ver que una segunda Violet había aparecido de la nada. ¿Se habría replicado de algún modo? Pero luego pensé que aquello era una estupidez, por lo que asumí que se trataba de la magia de Violet, la misma que había mostrado cuando burlamos los controles de seguridad allá en Heathrow. La imagen de Violet entró en el edificio, mientras que la verdadera Violet se reunió con nosotros en el callejón, sosteniendo otro de sus aparatos, seguramente para monitorear los sensores térmicos dentro del edificio.

No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando el aparato de Violet emitió un pitido. Hasta el momento, el plan estaba discurriendo sin problemas.

Una serie de pitidos indicaron el paso de la imagen de Violet a través de los pisos del edificio, hasta que dejaron de escucharse pitidos. Todos pensábamos que el plan había fallado, hasta que escuchamos una explosión en el último piso. Después, el inconfundible estacato de una ametralladora restalló en el aire, llamando la atención de los transeúntes. Violet vio que uno de ellos había sacado su celular, seguramente para llamar a la policía. Naturalmente, Violet había considerado esa variable y, dos minutos más tarde, la imagen de Violet corría a toda velocidad hacia el callejón, buscando refugiarse, mientras que el sujeto la seguía con ametralladora en ristre.

Cuando el individuo llegó al callejón, Violet indicó que esperáramos a que se adentrara un poco más. Violet contaba con la cautela del sujeto al entrar al callejón y, pacientemente, esperó a que los pasos fuesen más sonoros.

Violet hizo un gesto con la mano y Nicole asintió brevemente. A continuación, ella hizo un gesto violento los brazos y un muro de roca obstruyó la entrada al callejón. El hombre miró hacia atrás, justo lo que Scarlett necesitaba para usar sus poderes en contra de él. No hizo grandes aspavientos para hacerlo; simplemente juntó sus manos, luciendo como si estuviera rezando. El efecto fue instantáneo. El sujeto compuso una cara de alegre olvido, mirando embelesado a Scarlett. Fue cuando me di cuenta que ella tenía poderes relacionados con el romance y la seducción.

—Harías todo por nosotras, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto —dijo el hombre con una voz efusiva que parecía no pertenecerle.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Mi nombre código es Perseus. Mi nombre real es Tyson Reed. Soy un operativo de tercera categoría de la Vanguardia de Ares.

Violet frunció el ceño cuando Reed dijo las últimas palabras. Yo mismo había escuchado algunos rumores sobre la Vanguardia de Ares, sobre su formación y su líder, una enigmática mujer que era conocida solamente como Medusa. Sin embargo, no tenía idea de por qué la Vanguardia de Ares estaría tratando de achacarme el asesinato de James Harrington. ¿Estarían ellos detrás del proyecto del acelerador de partículas? La noción me pareció risible. No me podía imaginar a un ejército privado realizando un proyecto de esa escala, aunque tal vez hubiera alguna conexión. Sin embargo, la prioridad era limpiar mi nombre. Después podía preocuparme de mis otros asuntos.

—¿Por qué atacaste la comisaría? —continuó Scarlett en un tono inusualmente serio para alguien como ella.

—Porque sabía que esas jóvenes y el reportero estaban investigando cosas que no deben ser investigadas.

—¿Qué clase de cosas?

—Cosas como el verdadero motivo detrás del asesinato de James Harrington. Sabíamos que Lucy Warren era clave y no podíamos permitir que Jeremy Burns fuese exonerado de los cargos. Necesitábamos ese chivo expiatorio para desviar la atención de la Vanguardia de Ares.

—¿Por qué querían sacar a Jeremy Burns del camino?

—Porque estaba investigando la construcción del acelerador de partículas, y porque James Harrington divulgó información confidencial.

—¿Qué clase de información?

—Políticas bancarias —dijo Reed en un tono apropiado para alguien que intentara conquistar a una mujer—. Si el público sabe que los bancos están básicamente estafándolos de forma legal…

—¿Qué sabes sobre el proyecto del acelerador de partículas?

—Casi nada. Nosotros solamente somos mercenarios. Nos pagan para despachar gente que sabe demasiado.

Violet hizo un gesto a Scarlett para que detuviera el interrogatorio y ella asintió. Era obvio que la Vanguardia de Ares no tenía ningún detalle sobre el proyecto, pero sí estaba involucrada en el asesinato de James Harrington y tenía la intención de convertirme en un chivo expiatorio, y al mismo tiempo, impedir que yo continuara con la investigación. Era obvio que alguien estaba muy empecinado en que nadie supiera la verdad sobre el proyecto. Si eso era cierto, entonces el acelerador de partículas debía ser una fachada para algo más, pero en ese momento, no tenía las herramientas ni el tiempo para continuar con la investigación. Sin embargo, confirmamos que la Vanguardia de Ares estaba activamente tratando de localizar a Lucy Warren. Debíamos encontrarla primero que ellos y ponerla a salvo. Con una organización de ese calibre tras ella, una embajada no sería lo suficientemente segura. Debíamos viajar cuanto antes.

Después de atravesar nuevamente un taco monstruoso, llegamos al aeropuerto (Nicole y las demás habían vuelto a la normalidad) y Violet nos coló a través de los controles de seguridad y abordar nuevamente el jet que nos llevaría de vuelta a Londres. Era el turno de Scarlett para pilotear el avión, pues Sophie la había reemplazado a medio camino entre Londres y Nueva York.

Después de seguir los procedimientos establecidos para el despegue, estábamos en el aire nuevamente. Violet había comprado bebidas y comestibles para que no pasáramos hambre durante el vuelo, y las demás se mostraron conformes. No era mi caso, claro, pues, como buen británico, prefería el té a los jugos (no Earl Grey), aunque fuesen dietéticos. Sin embargo, estaba razonablemente contento con las galletas de avena con chispas de chocolate suizo. Nicole notó que no bebía jugo y me dedicó una mirada inquisitiva.

—Soy británico —dije, como si eso zanjara la cuestión, aunque no haya sido así—. Estoy acostumbrado al té. Y dudo que en los aeropuertos tengan puestos de té como en Londres.

—¿Ni siquiera el té helado embotellado?

—Ni me hables de esa porquería.

Nicole soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—¿Por qué ustedes los ingleses son tan conservadores? Para todo tienen protocolos, hasta para tomar su bendito té.

—Bueno, tuvimos mucha influencia de la Iglesia Anglicana —dije, recordando la vez que fui a Kent por el asunto de las malformaciones—. No es algo de lo que me enorgullezca, pero supongo que algunas costumbres se niegan a morir. Pero desconozco mucho de la historia de mi país. Sé que hubo muchas guerras y derramamiento de sangre, pero es eso precisamente lo que me disuade de investigar más.

—Curioso, para un reportero.

—¿Verdad? —dije, en un tono innecesariamente coqueto, aunque Nicole no dijo nada—. Supongo que investigo solamente lo que me gusta o intriga. Soy un poco selectivo con las historias que me piden.

—Pensé que los reporteros no le hacían asco a nada.

—Hay reporteros y reporteros —dije casualmente, sintiéndome cada vez más relajado, solamente para darme cuenta que eso trabajaba a mi favor—. Yo soy de aquellos que no cubren cualquier historia, no después de pasar años trabajando como reportero gráfico en un periódico conocido que a veces semejaba a un condenado tabloide.

—¿Y te pagan menos por eso?

—Recibo un bono de vez en cuando, cada vez que sacaba buenas fotografías, pero mi sueldo es mensual. Aunque ser amigo de los colegas ayuda también. Ellos se ofrecían a hacer los trabajos que a mí no me gustan. Pero ahora soy un reportero en toda regla y puedo cubrir las historias que me agradan o sean interesantes.

—¿Y eres bueno escribiendo?

—Pasé más tiempo como reportero gráfico, así que no soy un as de la redacción.

—Pensé que los reporteros debían ser buenos escritores.

—Los reporteros _pueden_ ser buenos escritores —corregí, recordando que necesitaba clases urgentes de redacción—. No es un requisito, pero la experiencia les enseña a redactar bien. Yo, bueno, hago mejor mi trabajo con imágenes que con palabras. Para mí, todo es luz, exposición, encuadre, rango dinámico, apertura del lente, tamaño del sensor, distancia focal, esa clase de cosas. Combina bien todo eso y tendrás una fotografía que diga mil palabras.

Cuando acabé con mi rosario, noté que Nicole me miraba fijamente a los ojos, como interesada en lo que yo estaba diciendo, como esperando que siguiera hablando. Pero no lo hice. Demonios. Estaba capturando su atención y me quedé congelado. Recordé que no soy un donjuán y miré en otra dirección.

—¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó Nicole. Mil demonios. No supe qué mierda responder por un buen rato. Nicole me miraba de forma inquisitiva, lo que hacía las cosas peor. Supongo que reaccioné como la mayoría de los hombres cuando están frente a una mujer atractiva. Las mujeres atractivas pueden llegar a ser más imponentes que un gigante de diez metros y uno no sabe qué diablos decir o hacer. Los verdaderos donjuanes son aquellos que saben precisamente qué hacer en esa clase de situaciones.

—Solamente estoy un poco agotado —fue mi pobre respuesta. Digo pobre porque no me sentía ni remotamente cansado, porque no tuve que pelear ni hacer mucho durante mi estadía en Nueva York.

—¿Por qué no comes un bocado? —me ofreció Nicole con una sonrisa que bien podía pertenecer a la de un ángel—. También trajimos agua mineral, si es que eso te gusta.

—Gracias —dije y ella pidió un paquete de galletas y una botella de agua mineral a Violet. Volvió con el pedido y me tendió el paquete y la botella.

—Supongo que el protocolo te permite comer a estas horas.

—No —dije con una pequeña carcajada—. Solamente para el té tenemos esa regla.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio por un rato antes que Nicole volviera a tomar la palabra.

—¿Sabes? Podrías pedirle a Sophie que te enseñe a redactar.

—Ahora que recuerdo, ella es escritora.

—Lo mejor es que ella no te va a cobrar ni un centavo —dijo Nicole, sonriendo—. Ella dice que nadie debería lucrar con enseñar a escribir, así que aprovecha.

—Cuando todo esto haya acabado, se lo voy a proponer.

Volvió a reinar el silencio entre los dos, pero ella seguía mirándome a los ojos. A veces deseaba que dejara de hacerlo, pues me ponía incómodo, pero a veces me preguntaba por qué hacía eso. ¿No quería perderme de vista? No, no era eso. Aquello era imposible en un jet. ¿Estaría interesada en mí? Por favor, no seas demasiado optimista, Jeremy Burns. Ni en tus sueños tendrías una chica como Nicole a tu lado, por mucho que te guste la noción. En lugar de pensar en cosas sin sentido, decidí apuntar los dardos hacia otra dirección.

—¿Tienes un pasatiempo?

Ella se mostró contenta por la pregunta, como si estuviera esperando que yo la hiciese.

—Me gusta la escultura —dijo, y noté que a ella le brillaron los ojos—. Paso mi tiempo libre tallando madera, moldeando greda o cincelando mármol. No me gusta mucho la madera como material para hacer esculturas, pero a veces lo hago a modo de pedido para alguien que lo requiera. Me gusta más trabajar con materiales provenientes de la tierra misma.

—¿Y en qué te inspiras para trabajar?

—Es curioso, pero a menudo tengo sueños que parece que no me pertenecen, como si estuviera en otro lugar y en otro tiempo. De ahí obtengo la inspiración para crear mis esculturas.

Estuve a punto de decir que la mejor escultura que he visto alguna vez era la misma Nicole, pero me refrené de decirlo. De algún modo, sonaba mal, como si fuese mi difunto amigo James quien lo dijera. Y ya he dicho que él era machista profesional.

—¿Y me mostrarás algunas de tus obras alguna vez?

—Por supuesto —repuso Nicole animadamente—. Cuando hayamos acabado con este asunto, te mostraré cómo hago mis esculturas.

—¿En serio?

—¡Claro! —dijo Nicole efusivamente, lo que llamó mi atención. No sabía por qué se mostraba tan contenta por la perspectiva, pero no hice ninguna pregunta, más que nada porque temía que ella respondiera de mala forma. Aquello fue afortunado, porque fue ella misma la que continuó hablando.

—¿Sabes, Jeremy? Eres el primer hombre que conozco que está más interesado en mi obra que en mis pechos. A veces odio ser tan atractiva, porque no me permite que la gente me conozca por lo que hago.

—¿Y por qué eres atractiva?

—No es que quiera serlo, Jeremy. Cuando te mantienes en buena forma física, una de las consecuencias es tener un cuerpo deseable. Pero eso a los hombres no les interesa, así como no les interesa que me guste hacer esculturas. Cuando les hablo del tema, a menudo me dicen que yo soy la escultura. Es repugnante.

En ese momento, agradecí no haber mencionado lo de ella siendo una escultura. Intuía que a las mujeres no les agradaba que los hombres les dijesen ese tipo de cosas, pero no esperé que Nicole fuese una de ellas, más que nada porque ella no parecía darle mucha importancia a la forma en que ella lucía.

—Pues yo pienso que sí eres atractiva, pero que eso no debe definirte. Eres más que una paleta de carne.

No sé por qué dije esas palabras, pero hicieron que Nicole casi se atragantara de la risa. Les juro que jamás la había visto reírse de ese modo, al punto de perder el aire de los pulmones. Estuvo varios segundos así hasta que pudo calmarse lo suficiente para hablar.

—Una paleta de carne —farfulló Nicole, cada vez con más aire—. Esa estuvo buena.

—Pero es verdad —dije, poniéndome ligeramente colorado—. También era cierto eso que tu cuerpo es una pequeña parte de lo que eres.

Por desgracia, la charla se interrumpió, porque Violet nos llamó a todos. Aparentemente, había algo de importancia que debía contarnos, o en este caso, mostrarnos. Ella mostró su teléfono, en el que había unas imágenes en vivo de un edificio que conocía bastante bien.

La embajada de Estados Unidos en Londres.

Sin embargo, aquello no era lo más impactante. Al parecer, estaba teniendo lugar un tiroteo entre oficiales de policía y lo que parecía una tropa de soldados de élite. Vi con espanto que la policía estaba vastamente superada en número. La huincha del noticiero decía que tropas militares iban en camino para tratar de contener la situación. Claro, uno podía pensar que se trataba de un ataque terrorista cualquiera, pero nosotros sabíamos lo que realmente estaba pasando.

La Vanguardia de Ares iba por Lucy Warren.


	37. Senshi, hermanas y sueños

XXXVI  
Senshi, hermanas y sueños

Tokio, 05 de marzo de 1992, 07:47a.m.

Un poco más de una semana había transcurrido desde la última vez que tuvo un sueño raro, y Molly había vuelto a pasar por lo mismo. Sin embargo, el sueño había sido diferente. En lugar de escuchar una conversación ajena, ella se encontraba en un amplio patio en lo que parecía la parte posterior de un castillo, dialogando con un grupo de chicas ataviadas como sacerdotisas. No podía recordar de qué estaban hablando, pero sí recordaba bastante bien la apariencia de aquellas jóvenes.

Pese a que jamás las había visto en su vida, se sentía como si las hubiera conocido desde siempre. Una de ellas era pelirroja y le gustaba hablar de amor o de chicos atractivos, otra era más bien retraída y tenía el cabello corto, de un color castaño bastante común. Había una chica cuyo cabello era azul marino y lo tenía estilizado en amplias ondas, y se le podía ver escribiendo sobre un pergamino. La última tenía el cabello largo, de color canela y ojos verdes y parecía ser la líder de las cuatro. Los colores de sus atuendos eran vistosos y daba la impresión que ellas fuesen muy unidas, como si siempre hubiesen sido amigas.

Molly también recordaba que había un grupo de mujeres ya adultas que vigilaban desde la lejanía. Le dio la impresión que no miraban con buenos ojos a las chicas que conversaban con ella, pero era obvio que esas mujeres eran Sailor Senshi, a juzgar por sus uniformes. No eran las mismas que había visto hace más de una semana atrás, pues los colores de sus uniformes eran distintos, pero era obvio que ellas habían sido sus guardianas en algún momento de su vida. Sin embargo, la duda de si aquellos eran sueños o recuerdos todavía persistía. Claro, Serena le había dicho que solamente eran sueños, pero Molly no estaba totalmente convencida de ello. Narrarle los sueños a su madre tampoco era una opción, pues ya sabía lo que ella iba a decir al respecto

Sabiendo que ya no tenía sentido tratar de quedarse dormida, se levantó de la cama y se tomó una ducha antes de vestirse, desayunar y partir al colegio. En honor a la amistad que tenía con Serena, decidió platicarle sobre aquellos nuevos sueños, esperando a que, en esa oportunidad, se convenciera que parecían más recuerdos que sueños.

Fue cuando recordó algo específico del sueño, algo que hizo que se estremeciera por completo.

 _Krista._ (20)

Una de las chicas con las que estaba hablando en el sueño la había llamado así. No recordaba haber escuchado ese nombre en otro lado, menos que se refirieran a ella con éste. Le asombró que ese nombre fuese similar al sustantivo "cristal", dado que su madre vendía joyas. _¿Será eso una coincidencia?_ Pero Molly era lo suficientemente inteligente para no creer en coincidencias. La tentación de preguntar a su madre cómo había armado su negocio de las joyas se hizo casi insostenible.

Molly tenía el presentimiento que la conversación que debía tener con su madre le iba a dar respuestas inesperadas.

Washington, 05 de marzo de 1992, 09:24p.m

Los cocineros al servicio de Herbert Dixon se habían esmerado sobremanera en preparar la mejor comida para Hotaru y así saciar su hambre, pero, al parecer, aquello no fue suficiente. El profesor Tomoe tenía el ceño fruncido al ver que su hija seguía con hambre, pese a que había comido lo suficiente para satisfacer a dos personas adultas.

—No lo entiendo —dijo Herbert Dixon, mirando a Hotaru con desconcierto—. ¿Cómo es posible que siga con hambre, después de todo lo que comió? Profesor, ¿estás seguro que el apetito no es un efecto secundario de la cura?

—Completamente —repuso Soichi Tomoe, adosando unos sensores en la frente, en el pecho y en los brazos de su hija—. Veremos si hay alguna anomalía en su organismo. Si hay un alza en su metabolismo, lo detectaremos de inmediato.

No obstante, no tuvieron que pasar más de diez segundos para darse cuenta que algo no andaba bien con Hotaru.

—Diablos —dijo el profesor Tomoe, limpiándose el sudor de su frente—. Su corazón no está latiendo y sus pulmones no absorben oxígeno.

—¿Y cómo Hotaru sigue con vida?

—Eso es lo que no sé. Necesito más información para…

—Tengo hambre, papá —dijo Hotaru, esta vez con un tono de voz más débil—. Necesito comer.

—Pero acabas de hacerlo, hija —repuso el profesor Tomoe, mirando a los cocineros, quienes estaban presentes por pedido de Herbert Dixon, en caso que a Hotaru no le gustase la comida—. ¿No te gustó lo que te prepararon los cocineros?

—No es la comida que necesito —dijo Hotaru en un tono aún más débil que el anterior. Luego, miró a los cocineros detrás de Herbert Dixon y, en segundos, su boca se curvó en una amplia sonrisa—. Ellos serán mi alimento.

Soichi Tomoe iba a preguntar a qué se refería cuando Hotaru abrió la boca, como si tratara de aspirar aire con ésta. Momentos más tarde, los cocineros pegaron sendos alaridos, poniéndose rígidos como tablas y arqueando las espaldas. Tanto el profesor como Herbert Dixon se quedaron atónitos al ver que algo brillante brotaba de los pechos de los cocineros, hasta que salieron completamente de sus cuerpos y se dirigieron directamente a la boca de Hotaru, quien los tragó de un solo bocado. En cuanto a los cocineros, se desplomaron al suelo, pálidos como mármol, sin una gota de vida en sus ojos vacíos.

El profesor Tomoe no dijo una palabra. Había olvidado respirar. Ver a su propia hija comportándose de ese modo era demasiada conmoción. Por otro lado, Herbert Dixon, se quedó mirando a lo que alguna vez fueron sus mejores cocineros, luego, gastó una mirada penetrante en Hotaru, y luego, clavó sus ojos en los ojos del profesor Tomoe.

—Pensé que la habías curado.

El profesor Tomoe no sabía qué decir. Su propia hija acababa de matar a dos personas y no tenía idea de por qué lo había hecho. Sin embargo, la mirada de decepción de Herbert le dolió tanto como la idea de que Hotaru se hubiera convertido en una asesina.

—No… no sé lo que pasó.

—Yo sé exactamente lo que ocurrió —dijo Herbert con severidad—. Alguien no se aseguró al cien por ciento que determinado suero curara definitivamente a su hija, se la inyectó y la convirtió en una máquina de matar… solamente porque tiene hambre. Te pregunté si la probaste y te creí cuando me dijiste que lo habías hecho. ¡Mira lo que pasó ahora!

—Pero…

—Pero nada, profesor —repuso Herbert, apenas pudiendo conservar la calma—. Por no probar correctamente la cura, convertiste a tu propia hija en un monstruo. Lo lamento, pero tendrás que irte de aquí. Ya no seguiré apadrinando tus experimentos. Hotaru se queda aquí.

Aquellas palabras pusieron en alarma al profesor Tomoe.

—¡De ninguna manera! Si me vas a echar de tu domo, Hotaru viene conmigo. Ella no sabe lo que hace.

—Pero es peligrosa —insistió Herbert, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte del profesor—. No puedo permitir que ella ande por ahí, asesinando gente en la impunidad, no. Hay una sola solución para este problema.

Soichi Tomoe vio las intenciones de Herbert en sus ojos. No le gustó para nada lo que pretendía hacer con su hija.

—No, Herbert. Con mi hija no te metas.

—Es la única solución —dijo Herbert, usando su arma para aprisionar al profesor contra la pared, de forma que no le interrumpiera—. Créeme, profesor, que es lo mejor para esta sociedad que Hotaru muera. Recuerda que tú fuiste quien creó a esta… cosa.

—¡Fuiste tú quien permitiste que yo experimentara con la sustancia del meteorito! ¡Eres tan responsable de esto como yo!

—No me haré responsable de tus errores, profesor. Como dije, te pregunté si probaste bien la cura. Lo que acaba de pasar demuestra que te equivocaste en algo básico. Pensé que, como científico, te dejarías guiar por la evidencia, pero tienes un punto ciego con tu hija.

—¡Por supuesto que tengo un punto ciego con Hotaru! ¡Es mi hija! ¡Y tú estás tratando de quitármela! —El profesor Tomoe forcejeó contra sus ataduras, pero era lo mismo no hacer nada. Mientras tanto, Herbert apuntó su arma contra Hotaru, quien miraba a su verdugo con atención, como si no hubiese nada más interesante que ser testigo de su propia muerte. Sin embargo, en el momento que Herbert alzó su arma, los ojos de Hotaru brillaron y una explosión sacudió todo el domo médico, colapsando el techo y trozos de roca cayeron sobre las camillas, matando instantáneamente a los otros dos pacientes que acompañaban a Hotaru. Mientras tanto, Herbert había quedado inconsciente debajo de un trozo de techo y las ligaduras que mantenían al profesor en su lugar habían desaparecido.

Soichi Tomoe no sabía qué diablos había ocurrido, pero aprovechó la oportunidad para coger a Hotaru y llevársela lejos del domo médico. Hotaru no puso resistencia. Por un momento, quiso llevarse todas las notas de su investigación sobre el meteorito, pero juzgó que no valía la pena. Lo único que le interesaba era los datos que había obtenido de la sustancia a partir de la cual había creado el suero. Pues tomó los datos y se encaminó al ascensor que lo llevaría al vestíbulo. Nadie le impidió el paso, pues las cámaras de seguridad habían sido destruidas junto con la explosión y los técnicos estaban más ocupados tratando de recuperar alguna señal. Los guardias no tenían idea de lo que había ocurrido en el domo médico y no impidieron que el profesor Tomoe saliera con su hija. No fue hasta que unas instrucciones sonaron por los altavoces en todo el complejo cuando los guardias se dieron cuenta que el profesor era una amenaza y trataron de detenerlo, pero Hotaru abrió nuevamente la boca y redujo a los guardias a estatuas sin vida. Una vez libre el camino, el profesor entró al ascensor, introdujo la contraseña y ascendió hasta la superficie.

Tokio, 05 de marzo de 1992, 04:24p.m.

El templo Hikawa se había convertido en un campo de batalla.

Las Sailor Senshi atacaban con todo lo que tenían a las Hermanas de la Persecución, y ellas hicieron lo mismo. Por otro lado, Rubeus hacía lo posible para acabar rápidamente con Sailor Moon, pero ella era una oponente escurridiza, aunque eso se debía más que nada a que sus movimientos erráticos eran impredecibles y Rubeus no podía atinar siquiera un ataque. Lo que Sailor Moon ignoraba, era que disponía de un nuevo ataque, algo que a Luna se le había olvidado mencionar.

Fuera de eso, la batalla era un carnaval de luces, llamas, nieblas, rayos y cadenas hechas de luz. Sailor Mercury y Berthier eran las únicas que permanecían relativamente al margen del combate, pues eran ellas las que indicaban a las demás dónde, cuándo y cómo atacar. Sailor Mercury usaba su niebla de forma recurrente para proporcionar una ventaja a sus compañeras y Berthier usaba su hielo para el mismo fin. Sin embargo, Sailor Mercury poseía una ventaja única en comparación con Berthier, y aquella era su confiable computadora de bolsillo, la cual, usada en tándem con su visor, podían llegar a ser armas decisivas. Y Sailor Mercury era lo suficientemente rápida con sus dedos para encontrar puntos débiles, al tiempo que usaba sus poderes para apoyar a sus amigas.

Lejos, las más físicas para combatir eran Petz y Sailor Jupiter. Había ocasiones en las que usaban sus poderes, pero en otras, confiaban en su fuerza física. Petz tenía más técnica que Sailor Jupiter, pero esta última poseía más fuerza bruta, y no se quedaba demasiado atrás en saber cómo pelear con sus puños. Incluso hubo una ocasión en la que Petz resbaló con una capa de hielo creada por Sailor Mercury, y Sailor Jupiter la agarró por la cintura, la elevó por encima de su cabeza, y la arrojó lejos, llevándose a Koan por delante. Sailor Mars aprovechó la oportunidad y rostizó a ambas, justo en el momento en que algo se enroscó en sus tobillos, haciéndola caer de cabeza al suelo, quedando casi inconsciente. Sailor Mercury entregó instrucciones a Sailor Venus para que lidiara con Calaveras y, con su rayo creciente, la dejó bastante debilitada.

Para cuando la refriega hubo acabado, las Sailor Senshi tenían la ventaja. Petz y Koan estaban fuera de combate y Calaveras apenas podía ponerse de pie. Por otro lado, Sailor Mars yacía en el suelo, tratando de recuperarse de aquel golpe en la cabeza. Las Sailor Senshi iban a asestar el golpe de gracia, cuando Sailor Moon pasó corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas por delante de ellas, gritando como si un demonio la estuviera persiguiendo. Y no andaba muy lejos de la verdad.

Una serie de explosiones hicieron que las Sailor Senshi se arrojaran al suelo. Sailor Venus no fue tan afortunada y recibió varias esquirlas en sus piernas, dejándola incapacitada en el suelo. Las Sailor Senshi restantes se pusieron de pie y vieron al hombre pelirrojo que estaba peleando con Sailor Moon. Berthier se acercó a Rubeus, luciendo un poco preocupada por cómo se estaba desarrollando el combate.

—Ocúpate de Sailor Mercury —ordenó Rubeus a Berthier—. Yo me encargaré del resto.

Berthier asintió por toda respuesta y se quedó atrás, esperando por su oponente. Sailor Mercury se dio cuenta de la jugada de Rubeus, percatándose que aquello trabajaba para su beneficio.

Las restantes Sailor Senshi iban a atacar a Rubeus cuando dos personas y una gata aparecieron detrás de ellas. Se trataban de Rini, Tuxedo Mask y Luna.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —dijo Sailor Venus, dirigiéndose a Luna y a Rini—. ¿No ven que este lugar es muy peligroso?

—No podía dejarla sola en el departamento —repuso Tuxedo Mask, haciendo un gesto a Rini para que se escondiera detrás de unos arbustos—. Además, Rubeus es muy peligroso y ustedes no podrán derrotarlo solas.

—Por cierto, Sailor Moon —dijo Luna, acercándose a ella y trepándose a su hombro—, noté que tu uniforme es un poco diferente al de antes, así que debes de tener un nuevo ataque.

—¿Un nuevo ataque? ¿Y cómo rayos lo hago?

—Busca en tus recuerdos, Sailor Moon. Allí debe estar la respuesta.

—Mientras tanto, ataquemos a Rubeus con todo lo que tenemos —dijo Sailor Jupiter—. Así ganamos tiempo para que Sailor Moon pueda recordar cómo usar sus nuevos poderes.

Mientras Sailor Jupiter y Tuxedo Mask se lanzaban en contra de Rubeus, Sailor Mercury y Berthier tenían su propia contienda personal. Se arrojaban hielo entre ellas, pero ninguna de las dos había conseguido una ventaja significativa sobre la otra.

—Tengo que darte crédito, Sailor Mercury —dijo Berthier mientras esquivaba los ataques de su oponente, con mucha dificultad, pues ella usaba el visor para tratar de predecir sus movimientos—. No cualquiera hubiera podido encontrar los pilares de energía oscura.

—¿Por qué están haciendo esto? —dijo a su vez Sailor Mercury, resbalando sobre una capa de hielo que Berthier había dejado hace un rato atrás—. ¿Qué les hemos hecho nosotros?

—No nos han hecho nada… aún.

Sailor Mercury frunció el ceño mientras se ponía de pie con sumo cuidado.

—¿Aún?

—Vaya, pensé que eras inteligente —se burló Berthier atacando con una ventisca helada, a la que Sailor Mercury respondió con un ataque de agua—. ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta? Nosotros, y con esto me refiero a Black Moon, venimos del futuro. Vinimos a arreglar las cosas, de una vez por todas.

—¿Y qué pretenden arreglar?

—Esta ciudad —replicó Berthier, aumentando la fuerza de su ventisca, haciendo retroceder a Sailor Mercury—. Para eso son los pilares de energía oscura. Haremos que esta ciudad jamás llegue a ser lo será dentro de mil años.

Sailor Mercury había escuchado suficiente. Intuía que había más, pero juzgó que no era necesario, ni bueno, saber mucho sobre el futuro, si es que las afirmaciones de Berthier eran ciertas. En lugar de saber más, se enfocó en la tarea a mano, pero sabía que para ganar esa batalla, debía correr un enorme riesgo.

El tira y afloja entre ambas contendientes continuaba, y Berthier seguía incrementando el poder de su ataque. Sailor Mercury sabía que no podría seguir resistiendo, pero también estaba al tanto que Berthier tenía los ojos fijos en ella. Al final, Sailor Mercury decidió correr el riesgo y apuntó su ataque de agua ligeramente hacia abajo. De inmediato, la fuerza de la ventisca la arrojó lejos, impactando contra una pared de ladrillos, cayendo al suelo, apenas consciente. Veía borroso, pero era suficiente para darse cuenta que el riesgo había valido la pena.

Berthier estaba de pie en medio del patio, pero no se movía en absoluto. Cuando la visión de Sailor Mercury se aclaró un poco más, vio que ella estaba totalmente cubierta de escarcha, como si hubiera recibido un baño de nitrógeno líquido. Tenía ambos brazos extendidos hacia delante, como si jamás se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que le había pasado. Sin embargo, cuando trató de mover las piernas para ponerse de pie, Sailor Mercury notó, con espanto, que no las sentía. Sí podía mover los brazos, pero eso no le trajo ningún consuelo. Asumió que la fuerza con la que había impactado la pared le había roto la columna. Lo único que podía hacer era observar cómo Sailor Jupiter y Tuxedo Mask luchaban contra Rubeus.

Yendo a ese combate, Rubeus apenas podía contener los ataques de Sailor Jupiter, cosa que Tuxedo Mask aprovechó para ir debilitando a su oponente de a poco, usando su bastón en sus brazos, piernas y cuello. Poco rato pasó para que Rubeus apenas pudiera moverse, y Sailor Jupiter lo castigó con sus rayos, dejándolo de rodillas sobre el suelo, sus ropas humeando a causa de la electricidad. Ella iba a darle el golpe final cuando Sailor Moon la detuvo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

—No es necesario matarlo —dijo Sailor Moon, y Sailor Jupiter se quedó mirando a su amiga como si no hubiera escuchado bien—. No nos hicimos Sailor Senshi para convertirnos en asesinas. Yo me encargaré de esto.

—Pero…

Sailor Jupiter se quedó callada cuando Sailor Moon extendió sus dos brazos, y un cetro con muchos ornamentos apareció entre sus manos. El cetro en sí mismo recordaba un poco al cetro lunar, pero el mango era más largo y la cabeza era esférica. Sailor Jupiter se hizo a un lado, sabiendo que Sailor Moon estaba a punto de atacar. Tuxedo Mask hizo lo mismo.

Después de realizar una serie de movimientos, Sailor Moon apuntó el cetro a Rubeus, y un haz de luz, distinto al rayo creciente de Sailor Venus, dio de lleno en su cuerpo. Sin embargo, el ataque se extendió a lo largo y ancho del patio del templo, afectando a las Hermanas de la Persecución que habían quedado inmóviles. No obstante, a diferencia de ellas, Rubeus exclamó de dolor al ver que su cuerpo se estaba desintegrando de a poco, mientras que las Hermanas de la Persecución estaban sufriendo una transformación. El símbolo en sus frentes desapareció y sus vestimentas extrañas fueron reemplazadas por ropas más normales.

Cuando el ataque hubo acabado, de Rubeus solamente habían quedado cenizas, las cuales el viento esparció en todas direcciones. Las Hermanas de la Persecución, por otro lado, se habían convertido en mujeres normales. Miraban en todas direcciones, como si no supieran cómo habían llegado a ese lugar. Pero el ataque de Sailor Moon había tenido otros efectos.

Sailor Venus vio que las heridas causadas por las esquirlas en sus piernas habían desaparecido, al igual que el hematoma en la cabeza de Sailor Mars. Más allá, en uno de los extremos del patio, Sailor Mercury se ponía de pie a duras penas. Era como si no hubiera usado sus piernas en meses y las sentía débiles, pero al menos podía caminar. Vio que Berthier ya no lucía como si se hubiera dado un baño en nitrógeno líquido, pero miraba a sus alrededores como si no supiera dónde estaba. Indecisa, Sailor Mercury se acercó a ella y Berthier lo notó.

—Tú eres Sailor Mercury —dijo, juntando sus brazos para protegerse del frío—. Lamento haberte causado tantos problemas.

Sailor Mercury miró a Berthier con cara de pregunta. Lo mismo hacían sus demás amigas con las mujeres que hace poco eran las Hermanas de la Persecución. Ninguna de ellas tenía alguna intención de atacar a las Sailor Senshi.

—Bueno, supongo que Rubeus era totalmente malvado —dijo Tuxedo Mask, quien dio media vuelta y caminó hacia los arbustos, donde le había dicho a Rini que se escondiera. Por fortuna, ella no había huido a ninguna parte, aunque no lucía demasiado contenta por haber permanecido tanto rato oculta.

—¿Ya acabó? —preguntó Rini, cruzándose de brazos.

—Sí, todo acabó —dijo Tuxedo Mask, y él la tomó en brazos. A Rini se le pasó el enojo de inmediato.

 _¿Por qué siento esta calidez en mi corazón? Se siente igual que cuando estoy con mi papá. Y Sailor Moon se parece mucho a mi mamá. ¡No seas sentimental! Tienes que tomar el Cristal de Plata y volver donde perteneces. ¡Es la única forma de salvar a mi mamá!_

Las mujeres que alguna vez fueron las Hermanas de la Persecución se reunieron y se acercaron a las Sailor Senshi, claro que venían en son de paz. De todas formas, ya no tenían poderes con los que atacarlas. Las Sailor Senshi no entendían qué les había pasado a sus oponentes, aunque sabían que ellas habían cambiado desde que Sailor Moon utilizó su cetro, inundando el templo con luz.

—¿Y ahora qué? —quiso saber Sailor Mars, mirando a sus amigas con confusión—. ¿Eso era todo? ¿Hemos derrotado a Black Moon?

—Lo dudo —dijo Sailor Mercury, llevándose una mano al mentón—. Estoy segura de lo que acabamos de enfrentar era solamente una vanguardia.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar eso? —preguntó Luna, mirando atentamente a Sailor Mercury.

—Bueno, una de las hermanas dijo algo que me dejó pensando. Dijo que ellas venían del futuro a impedir que esta ciudad se convirtiera en algo más. En qué consiste ese algo más, no lo sé. Para hacer todo ese esfuerzo, no pudieron haberlo hecho solas. Para empezar, los pilares estaban puestos en lugares muy específicos, de modo que formaran un pentágono. Estuve haciendo cálculos sobre el efecto de la energía oscura, usando esa distribución para los pilares. El resultado sería catastrófico. Tokio se destruiría a sí misma y no habría nada que pudiéramos hacer al respecto. No creo que las Hermanas de la Persecución supieran dónde colocar los pilares. Alguien más se los dijo.

—¿Y cómo podemos acabar con el resto de Black Moon, si es que realmente hay más miembros? —preguntó Sailor Mars, quien lucía inquieta—. Si dices que son del futuro, entonces no hay forma de llegar a ellos.

—Estás equivocada, Sailor Mars —repuso Sailor Mercury, mirando hacia arriba y activando su visor—. Estoy mirando a lo que nos llevará al futuro.

—¿Y qué es? —quiso saber Sailor Jupiter, también mirando hacia el cielo, luciendo confundida.

—Es la nave en que Black Moon llegó a este tiempo —dijo Sailor Mercury, mirando la nave en forma de estrella en las alturas—. Aún está operativa y sus sistemas funcionan correctamente. Actualmente se encuentra en un órbita baja geoestacionaria y posee capacidades trans-temporales.

Las demás Sailor Senshi y Tuxedo Mask se quedaron mirando a Sailor Mercury, sin poder decir nada más. Era obvio que ella estaba un paso más adelante que el resto en cuanto a considerar opciones.

—¿Y van a ir allá arriba? —preguntó Petz, mirando a las Sailor Senshi con un poco de miedo—. ¿Qué pasa si hay más miembros de Black Moon en la nave?

—Solamente estábamos nosotras y Rubeus —puntualizó Berthier, clavando su mirada en Petz—. Black Moon tiene varias naves como esa. No necesita mucha tripulación. Casi todos los sistemas son automáticos.

—Eso nos conviene —dijo Sailor Mercury, tomando su decisión—. Chicas, vamos a abordar la nave. Usaremos la teletransportación.

—¿Y pueden hacer eso? —preguntó Koan con curiosidad.

—Ya lo hemos hecho antes —repuso Sailor Mars con una sonrisa—. No se preocupen por nosotras. Sabemos cuidarnos por nuestra cuenta.

—Tuxedo Mask —dijo Sailor Venus, dando una mirada a Rini—, ¿podrías llevártela a tu departamento? Estará más segura allá.

—¿Y si necesitan ayuda?

—Podemos encargarnos de esto —aseguró Sailor Venus, apremiando con la mirada a Tuxedo Mask—. Además, eres el más indicado para cuidar de Rini. Ella te respeta y te hará caso en lo que le digas.

El aludido asintió con la cabeza y, tomando a Rini en brazos, desapareció del templo. Mientras tanto, las Sailor Senshi formaron un círculo y se tomaron de las manos.

—¿Estás segura que esa nave sigue operativa? —preguntó Sailor Mars a Sailor Mercury.

—Deberías confiar más en tu amiga —le reprochó Sailor Moon y Sailor Mars arrugó la cara—. Ella es mucho más inteligente que tú.

—Nadie pidió tu opinión, chichones.

Sailor Moon echó humo por las orejas, como siempre hacía cuando se enojaba.

—¡No me llames chichones! ¡Sabes que no me gusta que me llamen así!

—¡YA BASTA! —rugió Sailor Jupiter, callando a ambas al instante. Luego, la aludida se puso ligeramente colorada, para luego añadir—. Lo siento, es que este no es el momento para discutir.

—Es cierto —añadió Sailor Venus—. Tenemos que abordar esa nave. ¡Chicas! ¿Están listas?

Las demás asintieron por toda respuesta.

—¡Entonces, vamos!

* * *

(20) Hay un personaje de Attack on Titan que se llama así. Se me ocurrió de ese modo porque como su nombre es Krista Lenz, y en esta página aparece como Krista L, suena como "Cristal", pero con "k". Y hay que recordar que la mamá de Molly vende joyas, por eso hice la conexión. Ni me pregunten quién es esa tal Krista Lenz, a menos que quieran recibir un spoiler gigante de AoT. xD


	38. Las dudas de Sailor Venus

XXXVII  
Las dudas de Sailor Venus

Costa de Honolulu, 05 de marzo de 1992, 11:25a.m.

La vida a bordo de un destructor de última generación podía llegar a ser complicada, pero el capitán Robert Bauer tenía una regla muy simple para lidiar con ese problema en concreto: disciplina, disciplina y más disciplina. Así le había enseñado su padre, y así le enseñaba a su tripulación. Estaba estrictamente prohibido cualquier tipo de socialización, por inocua que pareciera. El capitán Bauer sabía que ninguna relación, sobre todo en espacios tan estrechos como era el caso del U.S.S. Baker, podía calificarse de inocua.

El U.S.S. Baker era el primer buque clase Alaska en la armada norteamericana. Claro, poseía armamento apropiado para un destructor, pero lo que hacía especial a ese buque en particular era el cañón de riel que adornaba el sector de proa. Podía disparar proyectiles de tungsteno a una velocidad hasta ocho veces la velocidad del sonido. Aparte de aquella monstruosidad de arma, poseía un sistema de puntería que era capaz de atinar un objeto del tamaño de un sedán a más de cinco mil kilómetros de distancia. "El francotirador" le llamaba el capitán Bauer a la nueva arma. Nunca había sido usada, salvo en el entrenamiento, en el que usaban salvas de acero en lugar de tungsteno, que era un metal mucho más duro, más pesado y poseía una alta temperatura de fusión, lo que le hacía un candidato ideal para implementar cañones de riel en órbita.

En ese momento, el U.S.S. Baker estaba llegando a Honolulu a propósito de un ejercicio que había propuesto el alto mando de la armada estadounidense. Se suponía que debía coordinar con la flota anclada en las islas y acordar una hora para el comienzo del ejercicio. Antes de eso, iba a haber un periodo de descanso para los tripulantes, pues habían navegado desde Estados Unidos, y los ejercicios no iban a ser relajantes.

El capitán Bauer esperaba al capitán de flota a que se comunicara con él. Por eso le causó tranquilidad cuando vio que la luz que indicaba una comunicación entrante parpadeaba. El capitán oprimió un botón y luego accionó un interruptor, de modo que la llamada fuese escuchada por toda la tripulación.

—¿U.S.S. Baker?

—Aquí el capitán Bauer, comunicándose desde la costa de Honolulu.

—Capitán Bauer, soy el almirante Ackerman (21). Me comunico con usted porque ha habido un cambio de planes en cuanto al ejercicio.

El capitán frunció el ceño. El almirante Ackerman era el comandante en jefe de la armada norteamericana. No podía explicar por qué estaba recibiendo órdenes directamente desde el alto mando y no desde la capitanía local. Sin embargo, haciendo caso a su propias reglas, sabía que no debía mandar la disciplina al mismo diablo.

—¿Cuáles son las nuevas órdenes, señor?

—Esta orden proviene directamente del Secretario de Defensa, capitán —explicó el almirante Ackerman en un tono duro, apropiado para alguien que había librado mil batallas navales—. Considérelo una oportunidad para probar el nuevo cañón de riel a bordo de su buque.

—¿Cuál es el blanco?

—Los detalles del objetivo han sido clasificados como secreto por el mismo presidente de los Estados Unidos, pero sí puedo decirle que es un objetivo hostil.

—¿Una célula terrorista, quizá?

—Es posible. Yo diría que probable. Como sea, el jefe de comunicación naval va a transmitirle las coordenadas del objetivo. Destruya el objetivo y confirme que el blanco ha sido neutralizado. Una vez verificado el cumplimiento de la misión, podrá retomar sus órdenes originales.

—Entendido, señor. Cambio y fuera.

El capitán desactivó el comunicador, pero mantuvo activo el canal interno, de modo que pudiera entregar sus nuevas órdenes a su tripulación. Segundos más tarde, el comunicador volvió a parpadear y vio en la pantalla las coordenadas del objetivo.

El capitán Bauer frunció el ceño cuando vio la elevación del objetivo. _¿Cuarenta y cinco mil pies? ¿Qué diablos puede encontrarse a esa altura?_ _¿Un globo aerostático quizás?_ Bauer sabía que algunos gobiernos empleaban globos aerostáticos equipados con cámaras para espiar otras naciones sin que nadie se percatara de ello. Los globos eran pequeños, y estaba recubiertos con material reflectante, de modo que fuese más difícil su detección. El capitán se preguntó cómo diablos el alto mando de la armada había detectado el globo, o lo que fuese. Sin embargo, no había tiempo para preguntas. Había recibido una orden directa.

El capitán activó un interruptor y presionó un botón. De inmediato, una panorámica de la sala de control del cañón de riel apareció en la amplia pantalla que dominaba el puente. Había dos hombres en la sala. Uno se ocupaba de la telemetría, y el otro operaba el cañón.

—Halsey, Weaver, aquí el capitán.

Los aludidos giraron sus cabezas hacia la pantalla y vieron a su superior. Enseguida hicieron el saludo militar.

—Capitán.

—Les tengo trabajo, caballeros.

La sonrisa de Weaver, el operador del cañón, era elocuente.

—¿Tiene un blanco, señor?

—Afirmativo, artillero Weaver. Pero este no es un ejercicio. Es una misión real.

El capitán, gracias a la pantalla de alta definición, pudo ver que ambos oficiales tragaron saliva. Era obvio que ambos eran nuevos en la armada estadounidense, pero el capitán los había elegido porque eran los mejores en lo que hacían. Además, habían entrenado por un año para operar el cañón de riel.

—¿Y cuál es la misión, señor?

—Hay un objetivo que necesita ser destruido. Acabo de transmitirles las coordenadas del objeto.

—¿Un globo espía, señor? —preguntó Halsey, introduciendo las coordenadas en el sistema—. Es lo único que puede encontrarse a esa altitud.

—Afirmativo —mintió el capitán, pues sabía que si les hacía saber que él también tenía dudas sobre la naturaleza del objetivo, ellos también iban a dudar. Y el capitán no quería eso—. No podemos permitir que globos espías sobrevuelen áreas pobladas.

Halsey consultó las imágenes por satélite que le estaban llegando a la pantalla y vio el blanco. Frunció el ceño al instante.

—Si eso es un globo espía, entonces yo soy el presidente de los Estados Unidos.

—Creo que he visto cosas como esas —intervino Weaver, mirando la pantalla—. No son exactamente globos, pero en unos documentales sobre la Guerra Fría vi algo que se parecía a eso.

—Parece soviético —dijo Halsey, ampliando la imagen en tiempo real—, aunque no veo el globo por ningún lado. Y es grande, muy grande. Se encuentra en una posición fija, congruente con un dispositivo de espionaje.

—Encendiendo electroimanes —dijo Weaver, usando una palanca analógica para apuntar el arma en la dirección correcta—. Calculando trayectoria… aplicando compensaciones… blanco fijado.

—Trayectoria confirmada —anunció Halsey cuando vio que la línea segmentada, la cual denotaba el trayecto del proyectil, moría exactamente en el objetivo—. Listo para disparar.

—Tres, dos, uno… fuego.

El artillero Weaver apretó el gatillo, ubicado en la misma palanca, y un sonido de electricidad se escuchó por encima de ellos. A continuación, un estampido resonó en toda la nave.

El proyectil había sido disparado.

Tokio, 05 de marzo de 1992, 07:11p.m.

Las Sailor Senshi llegaron al puente de la nave. En realidad, la única que podía hacer algo realmente útil era Sailor Mercury, por lo que las demás se limitaron a hacer guardia mientras ella encontraba una forma de operar la nave, de forma que las llevara al futuro.

Sailor Mercury localizó los controles de la nave, pero cuando trató de hallarles algún sentido, una alarma sonó por todas partes. Activando su visor y sacando su computadora de bolsillo, vio que los controles estaban protegidos con firma biométrica, de modo que solamente un integrante de Black Moon pudiera controlar el aparato. Sin embargo, aquello jamás había sido un impedimento para ella.

Abrió el programa "alfombra roja" y localizó el punto de entrada digital del sistema de protección biométrico. Con un par de comandos, Sailor Mercury anuló los protocolos de seguridad y reestableció los parámetros por defecto, los cuales no incluían ninguna protección. Cuando oprimió un botón para comprobar que el software había funcionado, notó que ninguna alarma había sonado.

El siguiente paso era averiguar qué hacía cada botón, palanca o perilla. Usó nuevamente la computadora en tándem con su visor para analizar el lenguaje empleado por el software de la nave y compilar un algoritmo de traducción. Así, Sailor Mercury encontró el botón que iniciaba la carga del núcleo de energía negativa, la que permitía los viajes en el tiempo. Sin embargo, el núcleo se encontraba totalmente agotado, e iba a tomar una hora completa para que el proceso finalizara correctamente.

—Podríamos averiguar más sobre Black Moon —sugirió Sailor Mars, a lo que Sailor Mercury respondió asintiendo con la cabeza. De todas formas, la nave era demasiado grande para que solamente estuviera compuesto por el puente y los camarotes de la tripulación. Así, las Sailor Senshi se dispersaron, y Sailor Mercury quedó en el puente, monitoreando el estado de la carga del núcleo.

Habían pasado treinta minutos desde que comenzó la carga y Sailor Mercury consultó la barra de avance. Un sesenta y dos por ciento. Iba un poco más rápido de lo que había anticipado. En el momento que apartó los ojos de la barra de avance, las demás Sailor Senshi aparecieron, reuniéndose con Sailor Mercury en el puente.

—Es curioso, pero no hay mucha información sobre Black Moon —dijo Sailor Mars, ligeramente contrariada—. Sí encontramos algo sobre su líder, un tipo llamado Diamante. Admito que, si no fuese nuestro enemigo, me casaría con él.

—Sí, es guapísimo —intervino Sailor Venus, y Sailor Jupiter asintió en señal de acuerdo. Curiosamente, Sailor Moon se mantenía callada. Ni siquiera hizo una comparación con Darien.

—¿Te pasa algo, Sailor Moon?

Ella miró al suelo antes de responder.

—Bueno… lo que pasa… es que… ¡NO HAY COMIDA EN TODA LA NAVE!

Las demás se quedaron mirando a Sailor Moon por un par de segundos antes de irse de espaldas al suelo.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Serena! ¿Podrías pensar en algo que no sea comida? —le regañó Sailor Mars, y Sailor Moon rodó los ojos.

—¿Acaso ninguna de ustedes tiene hambre?

—No creo que no hayas encontrado nada —dijo Sailor Mercury, sabiendo que cualquier nave debía tener provisiones, en el caso de viajes largos—. Creo que sí encontraste algo, pero consideraste que no era comestible.

—¡Tenían un sabor raro! —protestó Sailor Moon, sacando la lengua a modo de gesto de asco—. ¡Saben a esos caldos que mi mamá siempre le echa a las sopas para darle sabor!

—Esas cosas son demasiado saladas —intervino Sailor Jupiter, quien jamás usaba esa clase de productos en sus comidas—. He leído que te provocan hipertensión y otros problemas de salud.

—¡Yo sólo quiero comer un dulce! —exclamó Sailor Moon, cayendo de rodillas y derramando un río de lágrimas—. ¡Tengo hambre!

—Serás bien… —gruñó Sailor Mars e iba a pegarle en la coronilla cuando Sailor Mercury se puso de pie de improviso. Activó su visor y, segundos más tarde, compuso una expresión de miedo.

—Chicas, debemos irnos de aquí.

Todas se quedaron mirándola con caras de incredulidad.

—Pero dijiste que íbamos a usar esta nave para viajar al futuro.

—Esa ya no es una opción. ¡Vamos! Usemos la teletransportación.

—¿Por qué?

—Viene un proyectil en esta dirección —dijo Sailor Mercury, apremiando a las demás a que se tomaran de las manos—. Llegará aquí en cuarenta segundos.

Había un millón de preguntas pululando en las mentes de las demás Sailor Senshi, pero cuando Sailor Mercury lucía asustada, por la razón que fuese, sabían que se trataba de algo muy serio. Espabilando, las Sailor Senshi se tomaron de las manos y reunieron la energía suficiente para volver a transportarse.

Sailor Mercury juró ver una barra de metal discurrir a velocidad absurda hacia ellas, justo en el momento que ella y las demás Sailor Senshi desaparecieron de la nave.

Aparecieron en el patio del templo Hikawa, y lo primero que escucharon fue un estampido estruendoso que provino de las alturas. Todas miraron hacia arriba y vieron una explosión que pareció partir a la nave en dos. Los restos humeantes fueron perdiendo altura, amenazando con dejar el caos sobre la población. Decidiendo que las vidas de las personas era lo que importaba en ese momento, las Sailor Senshi entraron en acción de inmediato.

Sailor Venus hizo que Sailor Jupiter y Sailor Moon se dirigieran al área donde iba a caer el primer gran pedazo de la nave, mientras que ella y Sailor Mars lo harían con el segundo resto. Sailor Mercury se quedó atrás para coordinar las acciones de los dos grupos y alertar a las demás en caso que algún civil se encontrara en peligro de morir.

Fue así que Sailor Moon y Sailor Jupiter usaron sus poderes para detener el trozo de nave. Sailor Jupiter utilizó sus rayos para desintegrar el inmenso fragmento y Sailor Moon usó su ataque para enlentecer la caída del resto de los proyectiles. De ese modo, los trozos cayeron al suelo a la misma velocidad que la de un copo de nieve. No hubo daños significativos.

Distinta fue la suerte de Sailor Venus y Sailor Mars. Sailor Mercury les había comunicado del éxito de Sailor Jupiter y Sailor Moon, y Sailor Venus decidió aplicar la misma estrategia. Hizo que Sailor Mars consumiera en llamas los restos de la nave y ella se encargaría de enlentecer lo que quedaba con su cadena. El problema con esa táctica no fue la efectividad del ataque de Sailor Mars. La cadena de Sailor Venus no era tan rápida como la técnica de Sailor Moon y hubo varios restos que cayeron sobre los edificios y la gente, dejando varios heridos y un par de muertos. Sin embargo, los trozos seguían cayendo y ninguna de las dos podía darse el lujo de pararse a atender a los heridos. Pero Sailor Venus ya había perdido parte de las ganas con las que había ido a salvar a las personas de la nave destruida al saber que gente había perdido la vida por culpa de sus decisiones. Afortunadamente, ninguna otra persona resultó lastimada y, de acuerdo con Sailor Mercury, el conteo de víctimas fue de dos muertos y quince heridos, mucho menos de lo que pudo haber sido de no ser por la acción de las Sailor Senshi.

Cuando el caos hubo acabado, ellas se reunieron en el templo Hikawa. Aquello había sido decisión de Sailor Mercury, pues ella no estaba de acuerdo en que se expusieran mucho en público. Sabía que la prensa podía hacerlas puré si no andaban con cuidado, aunque tal vez aquello fuese inevitable. Los tabloides en específico, eran expertos en ridiculizar hasta al más honorable ciudadano.

Sailor Moon notó que Sailor Venus miraba al suelo y se acercó a ella, sabiendo lo que había pasado en la ciudad con esos dos muertos.

—No fue tu culpa —dijo Sailor Moon, tomando uno de sus hombros con la mano.

—¿Estuviste allí? —preguntó Sailor Venus con voz queda, sin alzar la mirada.

—¿Acaso importa?

—¡Claro que importa! —exclamó Sailor Venus de repente, clavando sus ojos en Sailor Moon—. Fue mi culpa. No fui lo suficientemente rápida para salvar a esas personas. No sé… debí haber estado contigo en lugar de con Sailor Mars. No sopesé bien sus capacidades y dos personas pagaron el precio.

—Es el precio que debes pagar cuando eres una líder —dijo Sailor Mercury, también acercándose a Sailor Venus—. Si no estás lista para hacer sacrificios y hacerte cargo de tus equivocaciones, jamás podrás liderar. Sí, dos personas perdieron la vida, sí, pudiste haber tomado una mejor decisión, pero no lo hiciste. Eso es todo.

—Así es —intervino Sailor Jupiter con un ánimo que hacía pensar que nadie había muerto ese día—. Ya no puedes arrepentirte de decisiones que ya tomaste.

—Lo único que puedes hacer es seguir adelante —añadió Sailor Mars con una sonrisa.

—¿Seguir adelante? —dijo Sailor Venus como si no hubiera escuchado bien—. ¿Cómo puedo seguir adelante si hay dos familias que están sufriendo por mi culpa? ¡Tengo catorce años! ¿Cómo diablos puedo lidiar con algo como esto? Personas más maduras que yo tienen problemas con eso, con mayor razón yo.

—Tenemos que hacerlo —dijo Sailor Moon, también acercándose a su compañera—. Somos Sailor Senshi. Nadie dijo que hacer esto iba a ser fácil. Para mí no lo es, y estoy segura que para las demás tampoco. Pero nosotras escogimos este camino y debemos aceptar las consecuencias.

—Perdóname, Sailor Moon, pero tú no eres la persona indicada para decirme esas palabras —dijo Sailor Venus con voz queda, dando media vuelta y retirándose del templo—. Iré a casa a decidir si seguiré siendo una Sailor Senshi o no.

Ninguna de las demás dijo nada. Se limitaron a contemplar cómo la figura de Sailor Venus desaparecía por las escaleras. Sailor Mars juzgó que ella se estaba comportando como una cobarde, Sailor Jupiter creía que todo lo que necesitaba era una buena comida, Sailor Moon era de la idea que debían convencerla entre todas para que no tomara una decisión de la que se iba a arrepentir después, pero Sailor Mercury sabía que las acciones hablaban más fuerte que las palabras. Se le acababa de ocurrir una idea para que Sailor Venus no tomara decisiones en caliente, pero decidió emplear su plan como último recurso, no porque se tratara de una estrategia cuestionable, sino porque quería darle la oportunidad a sus amigas para que hicieran lo que ellas consideraran necesario.

Desde que Sailor Venus se fue, las demás llegaron a la conclusión que no había nada más que hacer y se fueron cada una por su lado. De todas formas, ya era muy tarde. Sin embargo, Sailor Mercury, quien regresó a su forma normal mientras bajaba las escaleras, pensaba en el proyectil que había destruido la nave. No era ningún misil ni ningún artefacto explosivo. El análisis de la computadora de bolsillo le indicó que se trataba de una barra de tungsteno sólido. Amy sabía que el tungsteno era un metal muy duro, que resistía bastante bien la fricción generada por el roce a alta velocidad. Era el proyectil perfecto, pues, disparado a altas velocidades, podía generar mucha destrucción sin dejar residuos, mucho más que un misil convencional.

 _¿Pero qué clase de arma podría lograr esas velocidades?_

Cuando se encontraba a cinco cuadras de su departamento, Amy buscó cualquier referencia a proyectiles de tungsteno y, usando el programa "alfombra roja", accedió a algo que el Departamento de Defensa de los Estados Unidos llamaba "Proyecto Asgard". A grandes rasgos, se trataba del desarrollo de armas con gran potencial destructivo sin efectos colaterales a largo plazo, como por ejemplo, la radiación. Allí encontró todo sobre el cañón de riel, que usaba electroimanes para propulsar un proyectil supersónico, capaz de atravesar cualquier blindaje y derribar objetivos que estuvieran a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

 _Así que un cañón de riel destruyó la nave. Seguramente el ejército asumió que se trataba de una amenaza. No tenían forma de saber que nosotras estábamos a bordo._

Pero Amy sabía que, aunque el ejército había actuado de la forma esperada frente a una amenaza, ellas se habían quedado sin una forma de ir al futuro y evitar que Black Moon siguiera tratando de destruir Tokio. Lo único que les quedaba por hacer era esperar a que el enemigo hiciera el siguiente movimiento. Seguramente llegarían en otra nave, y si aquello llegaba a ser cierto, entonces no iba a perder tiempo con los controles. De ser necesario, iba a emplear "alfombra roja" para engañar al sistema de puntería del cañón y, de esa forma, atinar a otro blanco. Hacerlo sería fácil, pues había un solo buque de la armada equipado con un arma de esa naturaleza.

Cuando entró a su departamento, lo primero que vio fue a su madre. Lucía muy preocupada, y Amy asumió que lo estaba por lo ocurrido en el centro de la ciudad. Se dejó abrazar por ella, pues tenía muchas razones para sentirse de ese modo.

—Gracias al cielo que estás a salvo.

—No anduve cerca del centro, pero agradezco que te preocupes por mi.

—¿Andabas con tus amigas?

Amy odiaba mentir, pero su madre no podía saber que ella era una Sailor Senshi. Con lo protectora que era su madre, lo más probable era que no le permitiera seguir arriesgando su vida, con independencia de la causa.

—Sí, mamá. Andaba con ellas, pero nos separamos hace poco. Sé que no debí llegar tan tarde, pero sabes que Lita hace unos platillos deliciosos. No pudimos negarnos a probar siquiera un bocado.

La madre de Amy la miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—Hablas mucho y muy bien de ella —dijo con una expresión de sospecha—. ¿No será que hay algo más que amistad entre ustedes?

—¡Mamá! —exclamó Amy con una pequeña carcajada—. ¿Por qué dices esas cosas? No me gustan las chicas (22). Lita es una buena amiga, pero nada más. Estoy segura que ella piensa lo mismo.

—No me molestaría si te gustaran las chicas —opinó la madre de Amy con una pequeña sonrisa—. Por cierto, ¿te apetece un bocadillo antes de estudiar?

—Me encantaría —repuso Amy, recordando que mañana tenía un examen de Matemáticas. También creyó conveniente recordárselo a Serena y a Lita, pero iba a usar el teléfono para eso, no su comunicador.

Tokio, 06 de marzo de 1992, 02:47p.m.

Amy no tenía por costumbre leer periódicos, pero aquel día era una excepción. No lo hacía por alguna razón en concreto, pero era un buen pasatiempo mientras esperaba a sus amigas. Serena y Lita aún estaban rindiendo el examen y Rei venía en camino (Mina no respondió a ninguno de los llamados y Amy asumió que aún se encontraba afectada por lo de ayer).

A Amy le causó gracia una noticia que hablaba del fastuoso cumpleaños de una reconocida violinista, quien había desaparecido de forma misteriosa de su propia fiesta (23). Costaba trabajo imaginar que una joven de dieciséis años tuviera esa clase de atención, pero claro, había escuchado algunos de sus conciertos, y no podía negar que ella tenía mucho talento.

 _Y es hermosa como un ángel._

Unos pasos distrajeron a Amy de la lectura. A juzgar por la cadencia de éstos, supo que la persona que se acercaba a ella podía estar muy malherida. Bajó el periódico y alzó la cabeza, solamente para encontrarse con un ensangrentado Tuxedo Mask. Su ropas se encontraban rajadas en varios lugares y sus heridas se antojaban muy graves. El corazón de Amy saltó a su garganta al ver al héroe tan maltrecho.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó Amy, escuchando más pasos, pero que venían desde detrás.

—Black… Moon —balbuceó Tuxedo Mask escupiendo sangre—. Una tal… Esmeralda… me tomó por sorpresa. Me… me atacó y… se llevó a… a…

Y Tuxedo Mask cayó al suelo, inconsciente. Amy se arrodilló frente a él, al tiempo que escuchaba un clamor de angustia.

—¡Darien! —exclamó Serena, llegando hasta él e imitando a Amy—. ¡Resiste, por favor! ¡No te mueras!

—Deberían llevarlo al hospital —se escuchó una voz de mujer. Ninguna de las presentes sabían a quién pertenecía aquella voz por prestar más atención a Tuxedo Mask. Sin embargo, Amy alzó la vista y lo que vio le robó el aliento.

Se trataba de una Sailor Senshi, de eso no había ninguna duda. Sin embargo, ella era única, pues era muy alta, tenía el cabello muy largo, de color verde muy oscuro y decorado con un muy visible moño, ojos de un exótico color magenta, tenía un cinturón de llaves rodeando su falda negra y sostenía un cetro muy largo con forma de llave.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Lita con descortés incredulidad.

—Soy la guardiana de la Puerta del Tiempo, descendiente del titán Crono —respondió la mujer con una voz solemne y madura. Amy se percató que ella no era una adolescente, sino una mujer—. Soy Sailor Pluto (24) y he venido a ayudarlas.

* * *

(21) Aquí hay otro guiño a Attack on Titan. Hay tres personajes de ese anime que tienen ese apellido, pero, por no hacer spoiler a aquellos que no han visto AoT, voy a decir que ese es el apellido de mi adorada Mikasa (pondría ojos de corazón, pero no puedo).

(22) Lo he dicho en otras oportunidades, pero lo volveré a decir. Amy, en esta historia, NO es lesbiana, como manda el canon, aunque he leído que el anime de los noventas, ella tiene ciertas tendencias lésbicas, pero yo no las vi. Si a alguien le interesa ver una Amy lesbiana, tengo un par de historias donde ella lo es.

(23) Espero que los lectores sepan a quién me estoy refiriendo. xD

(24) No sé de dónde salió la idea de llamar "Plut" a Sailor Pluto. Tal vez tenga que ver con Disney, pero no estoy seguro.

Y, en respuesta al último comentario que recibí, no he visto que Krista/Historia haya sido encargada a alguien. Sin embargo, en la tercera temporada noté que SPOILER ALERT Historia hablaba más con Eren (hubo dos momentos en los que estuvieron a solas), y, al parecer, a Mikasa no le gustó mucho la idea. FIN SPOILER ALERT. Además, ¿cómo diablos supiste que el verdadero nombre de Krista es Historia si no sabes sobre SnK? xD


	39. Los temores de Rini

XXXVIII  
Los temores de Rini

Tokio, 06 de marzo de 1992, seis horas antes.

Rini había pasado buena parte del día de ayer en el departamento de Darien, inquieta porque aún no obtenía el Cristal de Plata. Sin embargo, en ese momento, se encontraba en casa de Serena, columpiando sus pies, sentada sobre la cama de ella, a cada momento pensando en lo que podría ocurrir si no cumplía con su misión.

Se suponía que estaba esperando a que Serena terminara de ducharse para luego ir al colegio. Vio que su uniforme yacía sobre la cama, junto a ella. Y encima de toda la ropa, estaba el broche que usaba para transformarse en Sailor Moon. Pese a que había probado que era una guerrera competente, aún no confiaba lo suficiente en ella, sobre todo por su carácter.

 _Si no llevo el Cristal de Plata con mi mamá, ella va a…_

Al final, aquel pensamiento pudo más que su respeto por Serena y, tragando saliva, tomó el broche, se lo guardó en el bolsillo y salió de la habitación. Necesitaba estar a solas para dar el siguiente paso.

Cuando estuvo lejos de la casa, se escondió en un parque, tomó la llave que colgaba en su cuello y la alzó al cielo, pronunciando las palabras mágicas que la llevarían de vuelta al lugar donde pertenecía. Sin embargo, nada ocurrió. Rini se quedó petrificada, pensando en qué podría haber salido mal, cuando repitió el proceso, con el mismo resultado.

 _¿Por qué no pasa nada? Hice todo bien. ¡Necesito regresar!_

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó una voz grave que Rini conocía muy bien, pero no por ello le trajo consuelo—. Vas a preocupar a Serena si te escapas de esta forma.

—No me importa —repuso Rini, arrugando la cara—. Mi misión es más importante.

—Y asumo que no me vas a decir cuál es.

—No puedo —dijo Rini, bajando la cabeza—. No lo entenderías.

Darien miró fijamente a la niña, como queriendo descubrir una mentira en sus ojos.

—Creo que puedo hacerme una idea —dijo, arrodillándose frente a Rini y mostrando una sonrisa—. Pero no es bueno tomar cosas que no te pertenecen.

Rini tragó saliva. _¿Cómo supo que tengo el broche?_

—No solamente puedo lanzar rosas o usar cualquier cosa como arma —dijo Darien, leyendo correctamente los pensamientos de Rini—. ¿Para qué necesitas el Cristal de Plata?

Rini se quedó en silencio por un rato, mirando al suelo y arrugando la cara, como si estuviera a punto de hacer pucheros. Después, abrió los ojos de repente y los clavó en Darien.

—¡Lo necesito para ayudar a mi mamá! —exclamó Rini, mientras que las lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos—. ¡Si no llego a tiempo, ella va a…! ¡Pero no puedo regresar al lugar de donde vengo! ¡Se supone que esta llave me ayudaría, pero no funciona!

Darien se quedó mirando a Rini por un buen rato antes de tomarla en brazos, y notó que ella se iba calmando un poco.

—Tal vez no puedes ir donde tu mamá porque estás haciendo las cosas de forma deshonesta —dijo Darien con una voz suave, tomando la cabeza de Rini y acariciándola—. No creo que sea mucha molestia que le digas a Serena la verdad. Que le digas de dónde vienes, y para qué quieres el Cristal de Plata. Al contrario de lo que crees, Serena no es una mala chica. A veces es un poco irresponsable y no se toma las cosas en serio, pero créeme cuando te digo que ella siempre va a querer lo mejor para las demás personas, y se preocupa mucho por sus amigas.

—¡Pero ella me odia!

—No, Rini, ella no te odia —dijo Darien, meciéndola para ayudar a tranquilizarla—. Solamente se llevó una no muy buena primera impresión. Estoy seguro que si la conoces mejor, y ella a ti, entonces verás que no hay nada de que preocuparse. Así que, haz las cosas bien. Se honesta con Serena, y verás que ella te va a ayudar en lo que pueda.

Rini hipó y se limpió las lágrimas, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

—Entonces esperemos a que ella salga de clases y le dirás la verdad, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —dijo Rini con voz queda.

—¿Te apetece ir a mi departamento? Tengo un poco de tiempo antes de ir a clases.

Rini mostró una sonrisa.

—Me gustaría.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos pudo concretar algún plan, porque ambos escucharon pasos que provenían desde atrás. Darien concluyó que no podría tratarse de algo bueno y, con un movimiento fluido y elegante, se transformó en Tuxedo Mask. Rini fue testigo del cambio, aunque no podía decir que le causara mucha sorpresa. No importaba si era Tuxedo Mask o Darien, la sensación que tenía cada vez que ambos hombres la abrazaban era la misma.

—Así que tú eres Tuxedo Mask —dijo una voz muy aguda, y acompañando sus palabras con una carcajada que hacía imaginar uñas rasgando una pizarra—. Y mira nada más, qué suerte la mía.

—¿Quién eres tú?

—Oh, pero qué descortés soy. Permíteme presentarme. Mi nombre es Esmeralda, y he venido por el conejo.

Tuxedo Mask supo que esa tal Esmeralda se estaba refiriendo a Rini, y se puso en guardia.

—Nunca te apoderarás de Rini.

—Eso lo veremos —repuso Esmeralda, preparándose para pelear.

Washington, 06 de marzo de 1992, 09:47a.m.

Herbert Dixon no lamentaba demasiado la huida de Soichi Tomoe. Había servido a su propósito, y por eso no lo iba a perseguir. Lo que hiciera con Hotaru, pese a lo que había creído en un comienzo, era asunto de él. Lo importante era que gran parte de los datos de la investigación sobre el meteorito, la que le interesaba al menos, permanecía en el complejo. Continuaría sobre la base que había construido el profesor Tomoe.

Lo que había encontrado su ex colaborador era algo sorprendente. La sustancia poseía una flexibilidad asombrosa y tenía capacidades de absorción de ondas que ningún metal o no metal poseía. Sin embargo, lo más increíble de ese material, era que podía adoptar las cualidades de cualquier otra sustancia con la que mantuviera contacto. Si, por ejemplo, tocaba una pieza de acero, la sustancia adquiría la misma resistencia, mientras que conservaba las suyas. Así, podría elaborar una aleación resistente y, al mismo tiempo, flexible y que disipara las ondas de forma efectiva. Herbert imaginó un edificio construido con semejante material. Sería inmune a los terremotos, cualquiera fuese su magnitud o frecuencia.

 _Se adapta a la perfección al plan._

Herbert ordenó a sus científicos que continuaran investigando aquella sustancia y que desarrollaran un compuesto que permitiera la construcción de edificios a prueba de sismos. Por otro lado, él se dirigió hacia el puesto de vigilancia del complejo, con el fin de saber cuáles era los últimos acontecimientos.

—¿Qué hay de nuevo, Hawkins?

—¿Recuerda la nave que NORAD descubrió hace unos días atrás?

Herbert se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

—Fue destruida, señor, como a las ocho de la tarde, hora de Tokio.

—¿Destruida? —Herbert lucía extrañado por la noticia—. ¿Fueron los militares?

—La armada —repuso Hawkins, presionando unas cuantas teclas y mostrando la evidencia en una de las pantallas—. Nuestra armada.

Herbert miró detenidamente la explosión de la nave, e inmediatamente notó algo muy extraño.

—Eso no parece una explosión —observó Herbert, frunciendo el ceño—. Es como si… algo lo hubiera partido por la mitad.

Hawkins retrocedió el video unos pocos segundos y lo detuvo justo antes que la nave se destruyera. Herbert se acercó a la pantalla y vio una línea de color plata que apuntaba directamente a la nave. Era difícil de imaginar que un proyectil no explosivo pudiera causar semejante daño, pero, desde luego, Herbert tenía acceso a secretos militares y se le vino a la mente el proyecto Asgard. Sin embargo, no sabía que ya existía un cañón de riel operativo en la armada. Aquello, lejos de ser una amenaza, representaba una oportunidad para robustecer su plan.

—Así que… cañones de riel —dijo Herbert, llevándose una mano al mentón—. Imagínate, Hawkins, tener varios de esos en órbita, con proyectiles más grandes. Si el plan primario falla, podríamos tener este como plan de contingencia. Un enjambre de proyectiles golpeando el planeta, destruyendo la mayor parte de la población mundial. Por supuesto, no usaremos tungsteno como base para los proyectiles. Hay mucha munición disponible allá afuera.

—¿Se refiere a…?

—Exactamente —dijo Herbert, mirando hacia arriba—. Si el plan primario falla, entonces vamos a recrear lo que ocurrió hace miles de millones de años, claro que a una menor escala. Por supuesto, espero que el plan primario tenga éxito, pero debo estar preparado para varias eventualidades.

—Entonces, ¿quiere que me comunique con nuestros contactos en la NASA?

—No, la NASA es una organización civil. Esta operación será de naturaleza militar, pero necesitamos los recursos y las mentes de la NASA. Mi objetivo será engañosamente simple: hacer que la NASA sea un organización militar. Les estaríamos haciendo un favor. Tendrían un presupuesto prácticamente ilimitado para hacer lo que quieran, siempre y cuando eso no entre en conflicto con lo que queremos.

Hawkins frunció el ceño.

—¿Destruirá el programa espacial solamente para concretar su plan?

—Por supuesto. ¿Tienes un problema con eso?

—¿Personalmente? En absoluto. Solidarizo al cien por ciento con sus ideales. El problema que veo es que la gente no estará de acuerdo con eso. Debe recordar que la gran mayoría de los norteamericanos tiene muchas ideas románticas sobre lo que es la NASA, y no verán con buenos ojos que ésta pase al sector militar.

Herbert mostró una sonrisa.

—¿Sabes, Hawkins? Eres un tipo demasiado observador para que simplemente estés vigilando cámaras de seguridad. ¿Te parece si te conviertes en mi nuevo lugarteniente?

El tal Hawkins miró largo y tendido a su jefe, como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Había pasado más de cinco años alimentando a su jefe con información valiosa, y esperaba que se mantuviera de ese modo. Pero la propuesta de Herbert se antojaba demasiado buena para ser verdad, y, normalmente, así era. No había que mirar más allá de lo que había ocurrido con el profesor Tomoe para hacerse una idea de ello.

—No lo sé, señor —dijo Hawkins, luciendo dubitativo—. Es una gran responsabilidad que no creo estar listo para tomar, al menos no hoy.

—No te estaba obligando a que lo hicieras —dijo Herbert en un tono ligero que no concordaba con la situación—. Si no te sientes preparado para ello, simplemente no lo hagas. Hazlo cuando estés completamente seguro de poder lidiar con la responsabilidad, de otro modo, cometerás errores. Y nadie quiero eso, especialmente yo.

—Le… agradezco que me haya dado la oportunidad, señor.

—No te preocupes. —Herbert se quedó en silencio por un momento, luego del cual habló con más seriedad—. Dicho esto, necesito que te comuniques con Desmond Hudson. Refiérete a mí como Justin Donovan. Necesitamos de su cooperación para convertir a la NASA en una rama militar.

—A la orden, señor.

Tokio, 06 de marzo de 1992, 03:15p.m.

Sailor Pluto, a diferencia de las demás Sailor Senshi, no tenía una forma normal. Ella era una Sailor Senshi todo el tiempo, lo que hacía difícil que no llamara la atención, de una forma u otra. Por esa razón, Amy había dicho que ella estaba haciendo cosplay de un anime conocido y que ellas solamente la estaban acompañando. Dado que en Japón era bastante común la práctica del cosplay, nadie tomó demasiado en serio a Sailor Pluto.

—Eres tan inteligente como cuando te conocí, allá en los sesentas —dijo ella, mientras el grupo salía del hospital después de haber dejado a Darien en Emergencias, lo que causó una gran conmoción en Amy.

—Pero… pero…

—No te preocupes —dijo Sailor Pluto con una sonrisa pequeña—. Seguramente ya no recuerdas lo que ocurrió en esos tiempos. Además, no he venido aquí a eso.

—¿Entonces a qué viniste? —preguntó Serena, y las demás clavaron sus miradas en Sailor Pluto.

—Como les dije, yo soy la guardiana de la Puerta del Tiempo y, entre mis deberes, está asegurarme que no haya cambios en la línea temporal que puedan destruir este mundo. Black Moon está amenazando con hacer precisamente eso, pero no puedo detenerlos por mi cuenta. Necesito de la ayuda de ustedes, y ustedes necesitan la mía.

—¿Y en qué puedes ayudarnos? —quiso saber Rei.

—Yo puedo llevarlas al futuro —repuso Sailor Pluto con seriedad—, para que ustedes puedan derrotar a Black Moon. Sin embargo, hay cosas que ustedes deben saber antes de pelear contra ellos, especialmente tú, Serena.

La aludida sintió un nudo en el estómago.

—¿Yo?

—Así es, pero yo no soy nadie para decírtelo en este momento. Tendrás que verlo por ti misma. Sin embargo, esperaremos a que Darien se recupere. —Serena notó que a Sailor Pluto le brillaron brevemente los ojos cuando pronunció el nombre de Darien, pero bien pudo imaginárselo—. También necesito que venga, porque hay muchas cosas que le conciernen a él.

El grupo de chicas llegó al templo Hikawa, lugar común que siempre empleaban para reunirse. Había unos cuantos destrozos, resultado de la batalla contra las Hermanas de la Persecución, pero eran menores. El grupo entró en la casa y tomó asiento frente a la amplia mesa.

—Si me disculpan, debo hablar algunos asuntos con Amy —dijo Sailor Pluto, y la aludida la siguió, luciendo confundida. Lita se ofreció a cocinar algo y Serena la habría ayudado, de no ser por su monumental torpeza. En lugar de eso, hizo que Rei fuese su asistente. Demás está decir que Serena derramó un mar de lágrimas antes de calmarse.

En el patio, Sailor Pluto buscó un banquillo en el que sentarse. Amy le indicó que había uno cerca de la entrada.

—¿Por qué quieres hablar conmigo? —preguntó Amy, tomando asiento, y Sailor Pluto la imitó—. ¿Es sobre lo que pasó en los sesentas?

—Sé que hay ciertos recuerdos que te han estado molestando desde que Saori apareció —dijo Sailor Pluto, tratando de ser discreta con sus palabras—. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que recuerdas de ella?

—¿Por qué me preguntas esas cosas?

—Porque podrían ayudarte a que duermas más tranquila. Sé que te has estado preguntando qué hacías en la década de los sesentas desde que viste esos periódicos.

Amy ni siquiera se preguntó cómo Sailor Pluto sabía esa información. Desde que ella dijo que custodiaba la línea temporal, asumió que también observaba todo lo que ocurría en el planeta.

—¿Y qué hacía en esos tiempos?

—Bueno, decir que eras tú es un error —dijo Sailor Pluto, mirando a Amy con una mezcla de lástima y seriedad—. Porque la Amy que apareció en la década de los sesenta pertenece a otro futuro.

Némesis, año 2993

—Te felicito, Esmeralda —dijo Diamante cuando la vio llevando el cuerpo inconsciente de Rini en sus brazos—. Pudiste capturar al conejo por tu cuenta, no como ese inútil de Rubeus.

—Fue bastante fácil, a decir verdad —dijo Esmeralda en un tono coqueto que Diamante pasó por alto—. Si me hubieras mandado a mí desde el comienzo, no tendríamos tantos contratiempos en este momento.

—No deberías confiarte —dijo Zafiro, quien apareció detrás de Esmeralda—. Esas Sailor Senshi del siglo veinte son oponentes tan dignas como las de este tiempo. Aprovechaste una oportunidad única, lo que trabajó para nuestro beneficio, pero no es razón para jactarse.

—Zafiro tiene razón —dijo Diamante, volviéndose hacia un panel holográfico, en el cual presionó un botón, y la imagen del Gran Sabio apareció—. Tenemos al conejo. ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso? ¿Matarlo?

—Tráiganmelo ante mi —dijo el Gran Sabio con su voz pausada y grave—. Yo me ocuparé del conejo. Ustedes sigan con el plan. Sin embargo, les recomiendo que tengan mucho cuidado. Es probable que las Sailor Senshi lleguen a este tiempo. Ellas, especialmente aquella llamada Sailor Moon, no deben saber la verdad sobre el conejo.

—Ya lo oyeron —dijo Diamante después que la imagen del Gran Sabio hubo desaparecido—. Esmeralda. Llévale el conejo personalmente. Zafiro, vigila los nexos de energía oscura en Tokio del siglo veinte. Tomará tiempo para que el Cristal Oscuro llegue al máximo de energía. Si es necesario, protege esos nexos con tu vida.

Zafiro no dijo nada. Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y desapareció de la amplia sala. Diamante tomó asiento en su trono, pensando en esas Sailor Senshi que de repente habían aparecido, especialmente en Sailor Moon. Mientras contemplaba las imágenes que provenían de la nave destruida en el Tokio del siglo veinte, juzgó que había un parecido enorme entre ella y la mujer que yacía bajo esa tumba de cristal.

La Neo Reina Serena.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en un recinto amplio que semejaba a una caverna, Esmeralda esperaba a que apareciera el Gran Sabio. Ella siempre había pensado que él era solamente una herramienta, pero la forma en que se había estado comportando desde que apareció el conejo, le hacía dar la impresión que él estaba entregando órdenes en lugar de consejo. No alcanzaba a entender por qué el Gran Sabio quería deshacerse personalmente de esa niña, cuando cualquier miembro de Black Moon podía hacerlo.

Esmeralda pensaba en esas cosas cuando el Gran Sabio apareció frente a ella.

—Puedes dejar al conejo frente a mi —dijo, pero Esmeralda dudó, y no sin razón.

—¿Sabes, Gran Sabio? —repuso Esmeralda sin una pizca de respeto—. Últimamente te has puesto muy autoritario. Se supone que solamente eres un adivino, una herramienta que nos proporciona información. ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres de nosotros?

—Quiero lo mismo que ustedes —dijo el Gran Sabio, alzando un dedo y Rini comenzó a flotar lejos de los brazos de Esmeralda—. Destruir Tokio de Cristal. Y creo que el conejo es clave para conseguir precisamente eso. Por eso les pedí que lo trajeran frente a mí.

—O sea, nos usaste.

—¿Acaso ustedes no quieren destruir Tokio de Cristal? —Esmeralda se quedó callada, buscando cómo responder a tal pregunta sin entregarle todo el poder al Gran Sabio. Sin embargo, él no esperó por una respuesta—. Ustedes tendrán lo que quieren. De eso no se preocupen. Yo solamente quiero al conejo.

—¿Y vas a matar al conejo?

—En cierto modo, así es.

Esmeralda frunció el ceño y puso los brazos en jarras.

—¿En cierto modo?

—En un modo que les va a beneficiar.

—Lo único que nos beneficia es el conejo muerto.

—¿Y estás dispuesta a desobedecer a Diamante por lo que crees?

Esmeralda tragó saliva. Si había algo que no haría por nada del mundo era ir contra el príncipe Diamante. Y él había ordenado llevar el conejo al Gran Sabio.

—Ahí lo tienes —dijo Esmeralda de mal humor—. Pero te tendré entre ceja y ceja, sólo para que lo sepas.

El Gran Sabio esperó a que Esmeralda se fuera y, a continuación, extendió sus dos manos hacia Rini. Inmediatamente, ella comenzó a apretar los párpados, como si estuviera teniendo un mal sueño. Y, desafortunadamente, aquello no estaba tan lejos de la verdad.

Rini despertó y notó que caminaba por las calles de Tokio de Cristal junto con sus padres. Llovía. Las gotas mojaban su cabello y sus padres ni siquiera se dignaban en poner un paraguas encima de ella. Tan pendiente iba de ello que no se percató del desnivel de la vereda y cayó de cabeza al suelo, lastimándose una rodilla. Arrugando la cara para contener las lágrimas, le pidió ayuda a su padre para que la pusiera de pie, pero él permaneció allí, de brazos cruzados.

—Levántate por tu cuenta —dijo su padre en un tono autoritario que a Rini lo le gustó para nada. No sonaba como si la persona que le miraba con ojos como rendijas fuese su padre. Al ver que él no le proporcionaba ningún consuelo, miró a su madre, pero el refugio que ella esperaba no llegó.

—Tu padre tiene razón —dijo ella, poniendo los brazos en jarras—. ¡Vamos! Levántate, que nos estás haciendo perder tiempo.

Rini apenas sentía el dolor en sus rodillas, porque el tormento que anegaba su mente era peor. No podía creer que sus padres fuesen tan fríos con ella, pues no era lo que recordaba de ellos, aunque, tal vez todos esos buenos recuerdos fuesen falsos, o meras ilusiones. Tal vez, lo que estaba viendo era la verdad.

 _Así es_ dijo el Gran Sabio dentro de la cabeza de Rini, _esos buenos recuerdos que tenían fueron solamente sueños. Esta es la realidad. Tus padres no te querían, jamás te quisieron. Fuiste un fruto de un error, y ellos te aceptaron solamente porque no querían armar un mayor escándalo. Ellos jamás quisieron tenerte, por eso no pueden mostrarte verdadero amor._

En sueños, Rini se llevó las manos a la cabeza, exclamando cosas como "no es cierto" o "déjame en paz", pero el Gran Sabio sabía cuando una presa se encontraba herida. No iba a dejarla en paz hasta que fuese consumida por el odio. Solamente en ese momento, iba abandonar su mente.

Un nuevo recuerdo tomó por asalto a Rini. En esa ocasión, se encontraba en el castillo, acompañada de las Sailor Senshi. Ese día era su cumpleaños, pero las mujeres a su alrededor no parecían estar al tanto de ello.

—Tal vez tus padres no se acordaron porque están muy ocupados —dijo Sailor Mercury razonablemente—. No puedes culparlos, pequeña dama. Es mucho trabajo ser reyes de Tokio de Cristal, así es que es normal que pasen por alto este tipo de cosas.

—No todo puede tratarse de ti —le dijo Sailor Mars con un poco de brusquedad.

—Sí. A veces hay que resignarse a que no te celebren tu cumpleaños —añadió Sailor Jupiter.

—No es gran cosa, de todas formas —dijo Sailor Venus, encogiéndose de hombros—. A veces no recuerdan mis cumpleaños, pero no ando quejándome por ello. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo, pequeña dama.

Y las Sailor Senshi abandonaron a Rini, dejándola sola en el balcón. Notó que algunas gotas comenzaron a caer. Juzgando que el clima era una perfecta analogía de lo que había en su corazón, bajó la cabeza y sus lágrimas se confundieron con la lluvia.

 _¿Ahora lo ves? Tus padres ni siquiera se acordaron de tu cumpleaños. Se supone que son ellos los primeros en decirte "feliz cumpleaños". Ni siquiera las Sailor Senshi se preocuparon mucho por eso. ¿Cómo puedes llamar "padres" a personas que no se preocupan por ti? Esa no es más que una lamentable prueba de que ellos jamás quisieron lo mejor para ti, porque, insisto, eres un error para ellos, no un acierto o lo más hermoso que han creado. Para ellos, eres un lastre, una obligación, nada más. Siempre has estado sola por culpa de eso, pero no los necesitas. Sola puedes hacer mucho. Lo único que debes hacer es aceptar que no tienes padres, que no tienes amigos, que solamente puedes confiar en ti misma. Debes destruir a aquellos que hicieron tu vida miserable, aquellos que no te prestaron atención, debes demostrarles que sola eres poderosa, que sola puedes conseguir más que cuando estabas acompañada._

Aun cuando estuviera inconsciente, Rini se revolvía, se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y exclamaba cosas como "esto está mal", "esto es un error" o "quiero despertar", pero cada vez con menos convicción. La voz que le decía que solamente estaba siendo testigo de la realidad se hizo tan fuerte que ocupó toda su cabeza, y cualquier rastro de la niña buena que alguna vez había sido se retiró al rincón más oscuro de su mente.

 _Bien, has aceptado que sola eres mejor que acompañada. Sola eres poderosa. Has dejado de ser una niña gracias a eso. Has madurado. Ahora serás toda una mujer. No dependerás de nadie y todos te temerán. Ya no eres la pequeña dama. Serás una… dama negra._

En ese momento, el cuerpo de Rini comenzó a crecer, dejando de ser una niña en absoluto. Lentamente, comenzaron a aparecer los atributos típicos de una mujer ya crecida, los atributos de una mujer peligrosamente atractiva. Su cuerpo fue cubierto por un vestido provocativo de color negro, su cabello creció, aunque los moños que la distinguían de las demás niñas quedaron en su lugar. Como guinda de la torta, una luna negra invertida apareció en su frente.

Cuando la transformación hubo concluido, el Gran Sabio vio que los únicos vestigios de lo que alguna vez fue eran el color de su cabello y sus ojos, y por supuesto, los moños. El resto no hablaba para nada de la niña llamada Rini. Incluso su mirada era dura y fría, carente de la ternura de una niña. Era la mirada de una mujer independiente, fría y solitaria.

Un nuevo enemigo había nacido.

* * *

 **Nota:** En respuesta al último comentario que recibí, gracias por el spoiler (léase en tono sarcástico). Que conste que estoy viendo el anime de Attack on Titan, y aquello que dices aparece en el manga (que va más avanzado que el anime). De todas formas, lo que planteas es solamente una teoría que no ha sido confirmada por el autor del manga. Dicho esto, desde este momento, trataré en enfocarme en Sailor Moon.

Un saludo.


	40. Salvando a Lucy Warren

XXXIX  
Salvando a Lucy Warren

Londres, 23 de enero de 2000, 11:50p.m.

Aterrizamos en Heathrow con los oídos puestos en las noticias que venían de la embajada de Estados Unidos en Inglaterra. Al parecer, los agresores habían planeado para un asedio de largo aliento, pues aún se podía ver a tropas del ejército luchar junto a efectivos de la policía. No tenía idea por qué les estaba costando tanto trabajo repeler a la Vanguardia de Ares. ¿Usaba mejor armamento? ¿Sus hombres estaban mejor entrenados? Porque no parecían ser muchos y, sin embargo, estaban dando una buena lucha, diezmando a la policía y al ejército con una eficacia que ya quisiera ver en mis trámites bancarios.

Scarlett y Sophie se hallaban demasiado cansadas para seguir piloteando el avión, por lo que Violet y Nicole tuvieron que reemplazarlas por el resto del vuelo. Tuvieron que recibir instrucciones de Sophie para que pudiera aterrizar sin complicaciones y no causar un problema a los controladores de tráfico aéreo.

Violet empleó su magia para burlar la seguridad del aeropuerto. Normalmente tendríamos que hacer una pila de trámites, presentar un montón de papeles y someternos a una inspección de rutina, pero estábamos apurados y Violet tenía el poder. ¿Cómo podíamos decir que no?

Nicole había dejado su sedán en el estacionamiento. Los cinco abordamos el vehículo, Nicole pagó los días que había dejado estacionado el automóvil y partimos a toda velocidad hacia la embajada. Diablos, ni siquiera llevamos algunas raciones para, por lo menos, comer algo. Había que tener presente que íbamos rumbo a un campo de batalla, y necesitábamos estar en plena forma. Bah, ¿qué hablo yo? Probablemente yo me quedaría en el auto mientras ellas saldrían a pelear. Y en esos tiempos, aquello era tan poco ortodoxo que resultaba, cuando menos, desconcertante. No es que yo sea machista, pero buena parte del mundo sí lo era, y a los hombres les causaba extrañeza que las mujeres hicieran el trabajo que normalmente les correspondía a ellos. Sin embargo, había que aceptar que los tiempos estaban cambiando. Y las Sailor Senshi han sido, en gran parte, responsables de ello. Lo digo porque era tan común ver a hombres reunirse para combatir el mal, mientras que las mujeres se quedaban atrás, que nadie cuestionaba aquello. Pero todo el mundo había visto que las mujeres no eran débiles, que eran tan capaces como los hombres y que el machismo era simplemente una astilla en el cerebro.

—¿Qué piensas de las Sailor Senshi que aparecieron en Tokio? —le pregunté a Nicole, quien iba conduciendo, pues era la que mejor sabía hacerlo.

—Son guerreras competentes (25), pero les falta mucho por aprender —repuso ella, sin desviar la mirada, algo inteligente, dada la situación—. Se nota que no llevan mucho tiempo desempeñando ese rol. Además, por lo que he escuchado, son solamente unas adolescentes. Está prácticamente garantizado que cometerán errores. Pero eso las hará madurar y las hará mejores en lo que hacen.

—¿Y dices que no sabes por qué ahora lucen como Sailor Senshi?

—No lo sabemos. Es extraño. Nosotras jamás fuimos Sailor Senshi. Había mujeres que desempeñaban ese rol en el lugar de donde venimos, aunque es poco lo que podemos recordar.

—¿Y de dónde vienen?

—No de este planeta —dijo Nicole en un tono casual, pero que a mí me robó el aire de los pulmones. ¿Cómo podían venir de otro planeta, si lucían humanas? ¿Eran todas las Sailor Senshi… humanas? ¿O adoptaban la apariencia humana cuando llegaban a este planeta? Sabía que nada de eso importaba ya. La imagen que tenía de las chicas, especialmente de Nicole, se había polarizado en un instante. Y pensar que Nicole me estaba comenzando a gustar…

—Lamento haberte dicho eso —añadió ella y yo la miré con incredulidad. Era como si ella, de algún modo, me hubiera leído la mente—. Desconoces muchas cosas sobre nosotras, y nosotras sabemos solamente un poco más que tú. Lo que sí tenemos claro es que las Sailor Senshi no tenemos una raza concreta. Es cierto que lucimos como humanas, pero eso es solamente en el exterior. Por dentro, somos muy distintas.

—¿Y podrían… ya saben… tener alguna relación…?

—No hay problema alguno —dijo Nicole con una pequeña sonrisa y dirigiéndome una muy breve mirada—. Podemos ser distintas en el interior, pero nos reproducimos de la misma forma que los humanos, nos enamoramos de la misma forma y criamos a nuestros hijos del mismo modo.

Cuando Nicole acabó de hablar, no supe si sentirme tranquilo o no. Claro, sus palabras debieron haberme convencido que perseguir una relación con ella no era una mala idea… y estaba esa mirada y esa sonrisa. ¡Diablos, Jeremy! ¿De pronto encontraste el optimismo? Ya te lo dije: Nicole no se fijaría en alguien como tú. Pertenece a una clase aparte. ¡Mierda! Pertenece a otra raza, por mucho que luzca humana y me diga que no habría problemas para tener alguna relación de pareja. No obstante, no podía sacarme de la cabeza que, probablemente y de forma inadvertida, haya descubierto la xenofilia. Y no podía decir que me gustaba la idea.

—Debería cambiar de tema —dijo Nicole, doblando en un enlace que conducía al centro de Londres—. No creo que te haya gustado mucho la idea de que somos de otro planeta.

—No, está bien —dije, tratando de sonar tranquilo, lográndolo a medias—. Es bueno que, al menos, seas honesta. No debe ser fácil admitir que no eres terrícola, sobre todo cuando las autoridades de este mundo niegan fervientemente la existencia de extraterrestres.

—No pueden negarlo ya —dijo Violet de repente, tomándonos a todos por sorpresa. Ya he dicho que ella difícilmente tomaba la palabra cuando estaba acompañada por gente que no eran sus amigas—. Lo que pasó en Tokio fue transmitido en todos los canales del mundo. Hay una conmoción general.

—¿Te refieres a la nave que apareció en el cielo hace unos días atrás? —dijo Sophie, recordando los periódicos que había leído a finales de febrero—. ¿La misma que fue destruida ayer?

—Esa misma —respondió Violet, sin mirar al resto del grupo—. Esa nave no puede ser humana. Emitía mucha energía negativa.

Yo me pregunté qué mierda era la energía negativa. ¿Qué digo? Me preguntaba si realmente existía o si Violet la había inventado para explicar algo inexplicable. Sin embargo, después me di cuenta que Violet no haría algo así. Es la chica más honesta del universo. Ni aunque le pagaran mensualmente lo mismo que a los futbolistas de élite para que mintiera.

—Significa que esa nave puede viajar en el tiempo —aclaró Violet, notando mi expresión de estupor. Era la primera vez que Violet me miraba a los ojos, aunque fuese por una fracción de segundo—. No sé a quién le pertenecerá, pero debe tratarse de una civilización mucho más avanzada que la nuestra.

—Ya estamos llegando —informó Nicole, viendo que la calle por la que transitaban se encontraba bloqueada por vehículos policiales y militares—. Voy a tener que estacionar en una calle aledaña. Mientras tanto, transfórmense.

—Asumo que me voy a quedar en el vehículo —dije, con más optimismo del que tenía presupuestado, pero Nicole me dedicó una mirada seria.

—Todos cooperaremos —dijo ella, mientras que las demás sacaban sus cetros de transformación—. Jeremy, tú serás quien rescate a Lucy de la embajada.

Se hizo el silencio en el vehículo. Tragué saliva. Las demás me miraron como si yo perteneciese a alguna especie sin relación con la raza humana. ¿Por qué Nicole me asignó la labor más importante? No soy un guerrero, no como las chicas que me rodeaban, y jamás lo seré. Además, no sabía cómo diablos iba a entrar en la embajada, si había una batalla campal en ese lugar.

—De acuerdo, chicas, este es el plan —dijo Violet, y, nuevo, me sorprendió el cambio que ella había sufrido al transformarse en una Sailor Senshi—. Yo usaré mi magia para colar a Jeremy en la embajada. Él entrará en el edificio y extraerá a Lucy Warren, convenciendo del modo que estime necesario al personal presente de que lo que está haciendo es necesario. En el caso que él falle en su cometido, usará la pulsera que voy a entregarle para señalar el fracaso de la persuasión, que, al mismo tiempo, me transmitirá la posición de Lucy Warren y así usar mis poderes para extraerla, aunque espero que eso no sea necesario. Una vez que Jeremy se encuentre dentro del edificio, yo me uniré a ustedes para ayudar a la policía y al ejército. Cuando Jeremy haya llegado a la esquina norte del perímetro de la embajada, usará esta pulsera para señalar que Lucy se encuentra sana y salva. Cuando hayamos realizado la extracción, volveremos al vehículo. Es necesario que nos deshagamos de la mayor cantidad de atacantes, sin causar ninguna baja en las fuerzas de la policía y del ejército. De ese modo, ellos nos verán como aliados y no nos atacarán o intentarán detenernos. Eso es esencial.

Las demás asintieron en señal de conformidad con el plan. Yo volví a tragar saliva.

—Entonces, vayamos a rescatar a Lucy Warren.

Los cinco salimos del vehículo y nos dirigimos a la zona de batalla. Violet me tomó de la mano y, con la otra, hizo un gesto raro. Antes que pudiera emitir alguna clase de protesta, ya me encontraba dentro del perímetro de la embajada. Vi que Violet regresaba junto a sus amigas para combatir contra la Vanguardia de Ares y yo me encaminé hacia la entrada principal de la embajada. ¿Por qué mierda tenía que ser yo quien rescatara a Lucy? Mis compañeras eran más que capaces para hacer ese trabajo. Yo no tenía poderes ni magia ni nada. Solamente era un ser humano, un maldito reportero que había tratado de masticar mucho más de lo que podía tragar…

Un momento, me dije. Soy un reportero. ¡Eso es lo que tengo a mi favor y lo que las chicas no tienen! ¡El don de la palabra! Pese a que pasé la mayor parte de mi carrera siendo un reportero gráfico, cuando estudié periodismo en algún instituto que prefiero no nombrar, también aprendí a expresarme y a usar bien las palabras. Tenía más armas que las chicas para tener éxito en lo que Nicole me había dicho que hiciera. Con eso en mente, entré a la embajada, pregunté a un guardia dónde se encontraba Lucy Warren y él me preguntó cómo había entrado. Consideré que aquella era una pregunta legítima y decidí responderla.

—Soy un reportero —dije, mostrando mi credencial al guardia. Jamás me apartaba de esa credencial porque, aunque en determinados lugares, como el Parlamento por ejemplo, entregaban credenciales especiales a los reporteros, la embajada no era uno de esos lugares—. Supe que aquí están protegiendo a una turista norteamericana, Lucy Warren.

—¿Y cómo lo supo?

—¿Acaso no ves las noticias? ¡Está en toda Inglaterra!

—¿Quiere entrevistar a Lucy Warren?

No sé si fueron las palabras del guardia o si la idea se me ocurrió a mí, pero en ese momento, había encontrado la forma de limpiar mi nombre, sin importar si Lucy Warren sobreviviera o no. Pero, cuando le comuniqué la idea a Nicole, ella se encargó de bajarme de la nube en menos de quince segundos. Al parecer, yo no había entendido bien las palabras de Terry Gordon. El registro de video podía validarse siempre y cuando Lucy Warren las corroborara personalmente. Una grabación con sus palabras no sería suficiente, pues la misma lógica que regía los registros de video se aplicaba a las grabaciones. Al final, queriendo lucirme con una de mis ideas, terminé avergonzándome a mí mismo. Me sentí peor cuando recordé que todo este plan había sido tejido por alguien mucho más inteligente que yo.

Maldiciendo, no tuve otra opción que decirle la verdad al guardia. Había muchas razones para que el guardia me echara a patadas de la embajada, pero no me iba a rendir. Tenía que hacer mi papel.

—No vengo a entrevistarla. Vengo a salvarla.

El guardia arqueó una ceja.

—No me digas que eres un superhéroe, ya sabes, los de las historietas.

En ese momento, perdí la paciencia. Ese guardia estaba poniendo demasiadas trabas.

—Mira, allá afuera hay una batalla —dije, señalando con un dedo hacia la entrada principal—, y esos policías y soldados no van a detener a la Vanguardia de Ares. Ellos tienen mejor armamento y mejores hombres. Cuando lleguen aquí, ten por seguro que van a matar a Lucy Warren. Por eso estoy aquí, para llevármela a una oficina de la Interpol antes que eso ocurra. Ella tiene información importante que necesita entregar, y, hasta donde tengo entendido, ella no puede hacer su trabajo si está muerta. Así que, si valoras tu trabajo, comunica que un tal Jeremy Burns ha venido a extraer a Lucy Warren. Te aseguro que ella estará a salvo.

El guardia no dijo nada por los quinces segundos más largos de toda mi vida. Siempre me había preguntado por qué los pensamientos negativos venían a tu cabeza en esta clase de circunstancias. Tal vez tenía algo que ver con lo que estaba en juego. Cuando había mucho sobre la mesa, era más reconfortante pensar que no lo vas conseguir para protegerte del dolor en caso que aquello ocurriera.

Para mi alivio, el guardia se llevó su radio a la boca y anunció mi llegada al embajador.

—Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo —dijo el guardia en un tono seco—. Pediría ayuda militar, pero ellos tienen las manos ocupadas en este momento. No sé cómo mierda entraste a la embajada, pero eso me garantiza que tengas una salida que nadie detecte. Buena suerte.

Apenas pudiendo creer mi suerte, caminé por el pasillo hasta la sala del fondo, la cual era la oficina del embajador. Toqué a la puerta, de modo que el embajador no se llevara una sorpresa al verme. Cuando él me permitió la entrada, ingresé en la oficina, notando inmediatamente la bandera de Estados Unidos sobre el escritorio del embajador. Desde que era niño había pensado que era una estupidez jurar lealtad a un rectángulo de tela con colores, escudos y patrones, sí, eso mismo, lo que la gente patriota llamaba bandera.

—Usted debe ser Jeremy Burns —dijo el embajador, mirándome de arriba abajo, como tratando de reconocerme—. Ahora recuerdo quién es usted. Es el hombre que la policía busca por el asesinato de James Harrington.

—El mismo —admití, decidiendo que era mejor decir la verdad—. Por eso estoy aquí. Resulta que el asesinato fue orquestado por la misma organización que está atacando esta embajada, y esa mujer —señalé a la persona que estaba sentada al fondo de la oficina, mirando hacia el suelo—, puede ser quien aclare todo este entuerto.

El embajador no dijo nada. Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia Lucy Warren.

—Lucy.

Ella alzó la cabeza. La miré detenidamente y me di cuenta que ella ostentaba sendas ojeras.

—¿Es verdad lo que dice este hombre?

Lucy tardó un poco en responder, y cuando lo hizo, apenas se pudo escuchar su respuesta.

—Es el mismo hombre que vi entrar a un edificio de departamentos, como quince minutos después del asesinato del señor Harrington. Conozco el lugar del crimen. Es imposible que el señor Burns haya cometido el delito y llegado al edificio en ese tiempo. En metro te demoras unos veinte minutos.

El embajador volvió su cabeza hacia mí. Su expresión se ablandó al instante.

—Entonces… usted no mató a James Harrington. Y esos hombres de allá afuera quieren matarla. Es obvio que no quieren que se sepa que usted es inocente. Ha tomado un enorme riesgo al venir aquí. ¿Cómo espera salir de la embajada?

—Eso lo tengo cubierto —dije, mirando la pulsera que llevaba en mi muñeca—. Hay un equipo de personas altamente entrenadas luchando contra la Vanguardia de Ares en este momento. Fueron ellas las que me colaron en la embajada y serán ellas las que nos sacarán de aquí. De ese modo, la Vanguardia dejará de atacarlos.

El embajador se llevó la mano al mentón.

—Sí, veo que esa alternativa nos beneficia a todos. De acuerdo, lo haremos a su modo. Después de todo, no tenemos mejores opciones que proponer. Lo único que espero es que ese equipo especial sea tan efectivo como dice.

—No se preocupe —dije, pensando en Nicole, Violet, Scarlett y Sophie y en si estaban teniendo alguna dificultad en el combate—. Lo son.

Lucy se puso de pie, arrastrando los pies y mirando al suelo. Era evidente que esa pobre mujer había pasado por un infierno al esperar en la embajada. Esperaba que yo pudiera conducirla a un mejor destino.

—¿Está lista para venir conmigo?

—Haré lo que sea para salir de este problema —dijo Lucy con la voz apagada.

La tomé de la mano y salimos de la embajada. Mientras me dirigía al punto de extracción, usé la pulsera que Violet me había entregado y esperamos en el mismo lugar donde Violet me había dejado. Noté que había menos disparos que antes, y me di cuenta que las chicas habían sido bastante efectivas.

Un segundo después de pensar en eso, me encontraba fuera de la embajada, mientras que las chicas corrían hacia nosotros. Sin embargo, noté que solamente había tres que estaban de pie. Luego, comprobé con horror, que Sophie llevaba a Nicole en brazos. Con el corazón en un puño, indiqué a Lucy a que me acompañara hasta el vehículo, donde las demás se subieron. Sophie dejó a Nicole en el asiento trasero y yo me senté a su lado, mientras que Lucy ocupó el asiento del copiloto. Violet y Scarlett se quedaron atrás, pues no había más espacio en el vehículo, pero dijeron que se iban a reunir con ellos en el hospital.

Mientras Sophie ponía primera y daba la media vuelta, encendí la luz interior del vehículo y vi que Nicole tenía una horrible herida de bala en su pecho, y la sangre manchaba su uniforme, el cual asumí que no poseía ninguna clase de protección, como una armadura o algo parecido. Había una venda cubriendo la herida, pero sabía que no iba a ser suficiente. Sentí que alguien me estaba apretando el corazón y aplastándome la garganta, porque me estaba faltando el aire. Verla tan malherida me afectó de una forma en que jamás esperé. Asumí que era cierto entonces.

Me gustaba Nicole.

Pero era una mierda darte cuenta de eso cuando ella estaba debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.

* * *

(25) He visto mucho debate sobre la traducción de la palabra "Senshi" últimamente, pues se acaba de estrenar Sailor Moon Crystal en México con doblaje latino, y en éste, las Sailor Senshi se llamaban a sí mismas "guardianas". Creo que desde el live action que se denominó a la serie "Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon" en lugar de "Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon", el cual era el título original. Pero éste es el punto. La traducción al español más común para la palabra "Senshi" es "guerrero", aunque en algunos casos también se puede traducir como "guardián", aunque su uso es mucho menos extendido y es una traducción más bien derivativa. Desde mi punto de vista, "guerrero" es la traducción más correcta de la palabra "Senshi", y tiene sentido, porque las Sailor Senshi son guerreras. Solamente en el Milenio de Plata y en Tokio de Cristal cumplen con el rol de guardianas, pero la mayor parte del tiempo son guerreras, pues se supone que son las guardianas de la princesa de la luna, ¡pero la princesa de la luna también es una Sailor Senshi! Pero si la serie se llamara "Pretty Warrior Sailor Moon", sonaría muy agresivo. Lo mismo va para "Pretty Soldier". Por eso, para ser monedita de oro, las llamo Sailor Senshi, pues con esto satisfago a quienes piensan que son guerreras y a los que creen que son guardianas. Al final, lo dejaré a criterio de los lectores si les parece correcto que me refiera a ellas como "Senshi".


	41. Black Lady

XL  
Black Lady

Tokio, 06 de marzo de 1992, 04:28p.m.

—¿Qué quieres decir con otro futuro? —preguntó Amy, sin entender.

—Hay un número inimaginablemente grande de futuros posibles —respondió Sailor Pluto con paciencia—. Hay tantos como seres existen en este universo. La Amy que vino de ese futuro tenía un pasado muy diferente al que tú conoces. Fue Saori Müller la responsable de que este presente sea como es.

—¿Saori? ¿La chica del cabello plateado que vimos en la base?

—La misma. La historia es muy complicada, pero trataré de simplificarla. —Sailor Pluto suspiró y comenzó su relato—. Todo comenzó en un presente no muy distinto a éste, con la diferencia que el Reino Oscuro encontró el Cristal de Plata primero que las Sailor Senshi. Fueron las acciones de Sailor Moon las que condujeron a tal desastre, por lo mismo, ella tenía que solucionar el problema. Con mi ayuda, ella y Tuxedo Mask regresaron al pasado, a 1922 para ser exactos. El paradero del Cristal de Plata en ese tiempo era conocido, pero cuando Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Mask llegaron al lugar donde se suponía que debía estar, no lo encontraron.

—¿Por qué? ¿Dónde estaba?

—Un hombre llamado Henry Abberline halló el Cristal de Plata en una parcela abandonada poco después del término de la Primera Guerra Mundial. Desde luego, no sabía qué era, pues solamente se trataba de una flor de piedra, pero la guardó de todos modos, pensando que nadie escondería con tanto celo un objeto tan mundano si no fuese algo importante.

—¿Y por qué el Cristal de Plata se encontraba en esa parcela?

—Después de la caída del Milenio de Plata, se convirtió en piedra a causa de la muerte de la reina Serenity. Con su último aliento, envió la flor de piedra a este planeta y cayó precisamente en esa zona. Incontables generaciones pasaron por ese lugar y nadie halló la flor de piedra, hasta que un campesino la halló y la escondió, pensando que se trataba de alguna reliquia perteneciente a la realeza.

—¿Y cómo pudo pensar eso de una flor de piedra?

—Tendrías que haberla visto antes de juzgar. Como te iba diciendo, Henry no sabía qué era lo que había encontrado, hasta que a principios de los cuarenta, Serena conoció a Henry en Leipzig y se hicieron buenos amigos. Dos años después, en 1942, Serena fue asaltada en su casa por uno de los hombres de un individuo muy peligroso llamado Herbert Dixon y casi es asesinada. En ese entonces, ya estaba embarazada de Saori, pero el ataque no causó mayores complicaciones en el parto.

Sailor Pluto notó que Amy tenía la mirada perdida, como tratando de recordar algo que había pasado hace no mucho.

—Herbert Dixon —dijo Amy al fin, en un tono que Sailor Pluto apenas pudo escuchar.

—Lo conoces.

Amy se dio cuenta que aquella no había sido una pregunta

—Nosotras nos enfrentamos a él hace no mucho tiempo —dijo, llevándose una mano al mentón—. Tiene muchas habilidades mágicas. Tienes razón en que es muy peligroso.

—El nacimiento de Saori fue lo que cambió todo —continuó Sailor Pluto como si no hubiera escuchado a Amy—. En 1960, hubo un accidente de ingeniería que le habría costado la vida de la abuela de Serena, pero Saori la salvó. En ese entonces recién había descubierto que era una Sailor Senshi, pero aquella acción cambió toda la historia. Sin embargo, había personas que sabían que ese momento era un punto de inflexión y trataron de impedir que la verdad saliera a la luz. Pues resulta que aquel accidente de ingeniería no fue un accidente. Fue un hecho provocado por un individuo llamado Jared Fox. Él tenía la intención de provocar el accidente para que la madre de Serena jamás naciera, cambiando la historia en el acto. Pero no contó con el nacimiento de Saori y trató de ocultar lo que realmente había pasado, pues, si el público hubiera sabido la verdad, habría una conmoción de proporciones. Por esa razón, esa Amy fue enviada al pasado, para averiguar lo que realmente había ocurrido con el desplome del paso sobre nivel. Pero, como dije, no eras tú realmente, sino la Amy que pertenecía al futuro en cuyo pasado no existía Saori. Sin embargo, el viaje de esa Amy al pasado ocurrió antes del viaje de Serena, por lo que compartían el mismo pasado.

—¿Y por qué esa Amy viajó antes que Serena?

—Aquella había sido mi idea —dijo Sailor Pluto, luciendo un poco apenada—. Sabía que había algo extraño en ese accidente y, la Amy de ese presente es igual de inteligente que tú, por lo que era la candidata perfecta para averiguar lo que había pasado en realidad. Ella había escogido trabajar en un hospital para pasar desapercibida, pero no esperó encontrarse con Saori allá. No pudo evitarlo. Esa Amy cayó enamorada de Saori en el acto. Aquello arruinó todo el plan. Como dije, Serena viajó después de Amy, pero lo hizo más atrás en el pasado. Lo que no esperé fue que ella tuviera una hija con Darien. Sin embargo, al final, el nacimiento de Saori fue para bien. Fue su amor por Amy lo que le hizo tener el coraje necesario para sacrificarse y salvar al mundo de un holocausto nuclear.

Amy se quedó en silencio, ponderando lo que Sailor Pluto le acababa de decir. Así que no había sido ella realmente la que había estado en la década de los sesenta, sino una versión de ella que pertenecía a otro presente. Lo que no esperó fue que fuese asaltada por retazos de recuerdos de otra versión de ella, perteneciente a otra línea temporal. ¿Acaso los sentimientos podían cruzar dimensiones? Aquello podía explicar la existencia de los sueños. Tal vez lo que era un sueño para alguien, era un recuerdo para una versión de esa misma persona en un universo paralelo.

—Debe ser por eso que me sentí extraña cuando vi a Saori por primera vez.

—Es posible —dijo Sailor Pluto, poniéndose de pie, y Amy la imitó—. Quiero que tengas presente todo lo que te he dicho. Podría ayudarlas cuando se enfrenten nuevamente con Herbert Dixon. Y ahora, acompáñame. Tengo unas cosas que decirles a todas ustedes.

Amy acompañó a Sailor Pluto hasta la casa, y ella vio que sus amigas estaban comiendo bollos de arroz con carne. No recordaba haber visto a algún repartidor traerlos, por lo que asumió que Lita los había preparado. Y lo que fuese que ella preparara, sabía bien.

—¡Amy! —chilló Serena, batiendo las manos, como si la aludida se encontrara muy lejos—. ¡Te dejamos unos bollos!

—No seas mentirosa —le regañó Rei y Serena entornó los ojos—. Te los ibas a comer cuando viste que Amy venía de vuelta.

—No es mi culpa que tenga hambre —replicó Serena, a quien comenzaron a arderle las orejas.

—¡Tú siempre tienes hambre! —protestó Rei y ambas iban a tener un nuevo encontrón verbal cuando Amy y Sailor Pluto llegaron. La cosa se calmó al instante.

—¿Qué quería decirte Sailor Pluto? —quiso saber Lita, mordisqueando un bollo con educación, cuando momentos antes, se llevaba uno entero a la boca.

—Me explicó por qué me sentía tan extraña cuando conocí a Saori.

—Recuerdo que dijiste que era como si estuvieras enamorada de ella.

Amy se puso ligeramente colorada.

—En cierto modo, es verdad —admitió, evitando mirar a sus amigas—. Pero no era realmente yo, sino una versión mía de un universo paralelo.

—Háblanos en español, Amy —protestó Mina, a quien las ciencias siempre le habían resultado foráneas, incluso extraterrestres.

—Es que no hay forma simple de explicarles lo que me pasa —se excusó Amy, juntando las manos—. Es como… como si te miraras al espejo y te dieras cuenta que tu imagen no hace la mismas cosas que tú, pero sigues siendo tú.

—¿Viste que podías explicarnos con peras y manzanas? —dijo Mina, quien seguía sin entender mucho, pero por lo menos, tenía una idea un poco más clara de lo que Amy había querido decir.

—Lo que no sabía era que esa Amy, la que proviene de otro universo, otro presente, sí estuvo enamorada de Saori y, de algún modo, aquellos sentimientos cruzaron dimensiones y me hicieron sentir de ese modo.

Había pensamientos dispares en las mentes de las amigas de Amy. Serena creía que aquello era lo más hermoso que había escuchado de la boca de Amy, Rei pensaba que debía haber alguna clase de conexión mística que conectara a Amy y a su otra versión, Lita miraba a su amiga con incredulidad y Mina parecía haberse quedado en blanco.

—Pensé que ella debía saber de dónde provenían aquellos sentimientos —dijo Sailor Pluto, quien no tomó asiento junto a las demás—. De todas formas, hay unas pocas cosas que deben saber antes que vayan al futuro.

Las chicas supieron que Sailor Pluto iba a decir algo serio, y pusieron atención.

—Les voy a contar sobre el enemigo que deben enfrentar —comenzó ella, aclarándose la garganta—. Seguramente ya saben que el enemigo es una organización denominada clan Black Moon. Lo que no saben es que este clan es básicamente un grupo de renegados que no estaban contentos con el régimen imperante en Tokio de Cristal. Verán, en el año 2990, se acabará un ciclo de glaciación que duró casi un milenio y reyes fueron elegidos, tal como en los tiempos del Milenio de Plata. Muchos estaban contentos con el nuevo reinado, pero unos pocos creían que el poder del Cristal de Plata debía ser compartido con todo el mundo y tildaron de avaros a los reyes. Es irónico que la historia vuelva a repetirse, porque algo similar ocurrió en el pasado, antes de la fundación del Milenio de Plata, pero esa es otra historia. El punto es que los reyes explicaron sus razones de por qué el Cristal de Plata no debía estar en manos de los súbditos, pero los renegados no se vieron satisfechos con el motivo. Cuando supieron que no iban a obtener lo que querían, se alzaron en contra de los reyes, pero las guardianas de la reina, es decir, las Sailor Senshi, los derrotaron. A causa de sus crímenes, fueron desterrados de Tokio de Cristal y emigraron a los confines del sistema sola, refugiándose en un planetoide más allá de la órbita de Plutón. Allá encontraron un misterioso poder que les permitiría cobrar venganza, y por tres años, planearon su regreso a Tokio de Cristal para destruirlo. Cuando estuvieron listos para la invasión, volvieron a la Tierra y devastaron la ciudad. Intentaron tomar el castillo por asalto, pero éste fue cubierto por cristal por el mismo poder de la reina e hizo que las Sailor Senshi la protegieran, envolviéndola en cristal. Frustrados por el fracaso en asesinar a la reina, Black Moon decidió destruir Tokio de Cristal en el pasado, pero antes que pudieran comenzar con el plan, la única persona en el castillo que sobrevivió al ataque de Black Moon, escapó del lugar y yo, sabiendo lo que Black Moon intentaba hacer, juzgué prudente darle la misión de encontrar el Cristal de Plata en este tiempo y, por eso, le entregué esa llave, para que pudiera viajar aquí.

Amy miró a Sailor Pluto, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Tú enviaste a Rini aquí?

La aludida miró a Amy con curiosidad.

—¿Quién es Rini?

—Es que le pusimos de ese modo para diferenciarla de Serena, porque se llaman igual.

—Entonces estamos hablando de la misma persona —dijo Sailor Pluto, sintiéndose un poco más tranquila—. Por cierto, la misión que deben realizar en el futuro también implica rescatar a la pequeña dama. No sé qué hará Black Moon con ella. Temo lo peor.

—¿Entonces, Rini viene del futuro? —preguntó Mina, quien siempre andaba un poco atrasada con las conversaciones.

—Así es —repuso Sailor Pluto—, pero no puedo decirles quién es. Eso deben descubrirlo ustedes.

—Entonces es obvio lo que debemos hacer —dijo Serena, luciendo seria, y las demás la miraron con incredulidad, creyendo que había caído enferma por alguna razón—. ¡Debemos comernos estos bollos!

Las demás, a excepción de Sailor Pluto, cayeron de espaldas. Sailor Pluto se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar un poco las risitas, mientras que Rei se ponía de pie, fulminando con la mirada a Serena.

—¡Serena tonta! —exclamó, con la cara roja como un tomate.

—Pero no podemos combatir el mal con el estómago vacío.

—¡SERÁS BIEN…!

—¡YA BASTA! —gritó Amy, y tanto Rei como Serena se quedaron mirándola, y ella se puso colorada—. Es que… bueno… tenemos asuntos más importantes de los que preocuparnos.

—Amy tiene razón —dijo Lita, poniéndose de pie—. Después de todo, no es conveniente llenar mucho el estómago.

—¡Pero yo sigo con hambre! —protestó Serena.

—Bah, eres incorregible —gruñó Rei, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Y qué hacemos mientras Darien se recupera? —quiso saber Mina, mirando a Sailor Pluto—. Digo, no sabemos cuándo ocurrirá eso.

Las demás miraron a Mina con una mezcla de lástima y exasperación. Aquellas palabras hablaban de la inseguridad que la atenazaba desde el incidente con la nave de Black Moon, pero tanto Rei como Lita pensaban que aquello no era suficiente para que Mina se mostrara de ese modo. Amy, por otro lado, sabía que el momento se acercaba para que ella intentara convencerla de que ella era la líder y que más decisiones difíciles venían en camino. Después de todo, uno no era héroe sin enfrentar unas cuantas dificultades.

En medio del silencio que había reinado después de las palabras de Mina, Amy escuchó un pitido que sabía que provenía de su computadora de bolsillo. Tomó su bolso, extrajo el aparato y vio la misma señal que había visto hace unos pocos días atrás. Alguien había, de algún modo, reactivado los pilares de energía oscura.

—Chicas, tenemos que transformarnos —dijo Amy con urgencia.

Las demás la miraron con incredulidad.

—¿Qué pasa ahora?

—Los pilares de energía oscura —explicó Amy, tomando su cetro de transformación—. Están siendo reactivados.

—Pensé que los habíamos destruido —dijo Lita, frunciendo el ceño.

—Lo hicimos, pero alguien debió haber encontrado una forma de hacerlos funcionar nuevamente. Tenemos que detenerlo, antes que ocurra algo terrible.

Serena, Rei y Lita asintieron con decisión, tomando con firmeza sus cetros de transformación. Mina, sin embargo, tenía su cetro en la mano, mirándolo como si no supiera realmente qué hacer con éste.

—Mina —apremió Amy y ella se puso de pie lentamente, luciendo perdida.

Cuando todas se hubieron transformado, salieron del templo y Sailor Mercury iba a sugerir que se dividieran para cubrir más terreno, cuando el cielo se oscureció de improviso, y lluvia comenzó a caer. Las Sailor Senshi miraron al cielo y vieron que las nubes parecían distorsionarse, como si las estuvieran viendo a través del fondo de una botella. A continuación, hubo un estampido y, de la nada, apareció una mujer vestida de negro y de cabello rosado. Al principio, pensaron que se trataba de Rini, pero cuando la vieron más detenidamente, se dieron cuenta que no era ella. Se trataba de una mujer adulta con un cabello similar al que ostentaba Sailor Moon. Sin embargo, su parecido con Rini era asombroso, pero aquello solamente le trajo más preguntas a las Sailor Senshi. Descendía del cielo usando un paraguas negro, decorado con conejos.

—¿Pequeña dama? —dijo Sailor Pluto, luciendo muy preocupada. Sailor Moon la miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

—No me digas que ella es… es…

—Lo es —repuso Sailor Pluto, mirando cómo la mujer tocaba el suelo con sus pies, mirando a las Sailor Senshi con desprecio—. Algo terrible le hizo Black Moon. Ya no es la niña que conocemos.

—Black Moon no me hizo nada —atronó la voz de la mujer misteriosa—. Solamente me hicieron entender lo ingenua que había sido al depositar mi confianza en ustedes. Me di cuenta que la soledad es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, después de ver que mis padres realmente no me querían, y que las tan famosas Sailor Senshi no son más que unas mujeres mentirosas y descuidadas.

Sailor Moon se adelantó a las demás, mirando a la mujer que alguna vez fue Rini con pena.

—¿Por qué crees eso? Se supone que los padres siempre están contigo, en las buenas y en las malas. Seguramente Black Moon te lavó el cerebro para hacerte creer esas cosas.

—¡No sabes nada de mí! —exclamó la mujer, haciendo temblar a Sailor Moon—. ¡No te atrevas a decir esas cosas! ¡Mis padres jamás me quisieron y las Sailor Senshi nunca se preocuparon por mí! Solamente por eso, deben pagar con sus vidas.

—Rini… —iba a decir Amy, pero ella la interrumpió.

—¡No te atrevas a llamarme con ese nombre tan horrendo! —exclamó la mujer, enarbolando su paraguas y apuntándola hacia las Sailor Senshi—. ¡Mi nombre es Black Lady, y voy a acabar con ustedes!

—Chicas —dijo Sailor Pluto, mirando a las demás Sailor Senshi con seriedad—. Déjenme lidiar con Black Lady. Ustedes destruyan los pilares de energía oscura.

—¿Pero qué pasa si no puedes con ella? —preguntó Sailor Mercury, y Sailor Pluto extendió una mano hacia ella, la cual brilló brevemente. Cuando el resplandor hubo acabado, Sailor Mercury vio que había aparecido una llave similar a la que poseía Rini. Supo de inmediato que aquella llave serviría para viajar al futuro en caso que Sailor Pluto no pudiese detener a Black Lady.

—Si fallo, sabrás cómo usar esa llave —dijo Sailor Pluto, mostrando una sonrisa triste—. Pero úsala solamente en esa eventualidad. Si tengo éxito, yo misma las llevaré al futuro.

—¡No permitiré que ninguna escape! —exclamó Black Lady, alzando su paraguas hacia arriba. Estaba a punto de atacarlas cuando Sailor Pluto se interpuso entre ella y las Sailor Senshi, extendiendo sus brazos hacia los lados.

—¡Váyanse! —exclamó Sailor Pluto y las Sailor Senshi no lo pensaron dos veces. Corrieron a todo lo que daban sus piernas hacia la calle, mientras que Sailor Pluto seguía encarando a Black Lady.

—Sabes que no podrás detenerme, ¿verdad?

—Eso no lo sabes.

—Oh, lo sé —dijo Black Lady con una voz llena de amenaza—. Después que haya acabado contigo, iré por las demás. No porque alguna vez te estimé voy a ser misericordiosa contigo. ¡Prepárate!

Washington, 06 de marzo de 1992, 11:47a.m.

Sailor Zephyr se sentía extraña en el cuerpo de otra persona, pero no podía quejarse. Se sentía poderosa poseyendo el cuerpo de Saori, la misma mujer que la había humillado hace ya tantos años, en los tiempos que buscaba el Cristal de Plata para Sailor Galaxia. Seguía siendo leal a ella, por esa razón había llegado al patio trasero de la Casa Blanca, el lugar donde había renacido con un nuevo propósito.

Recordaba cómo el Departamento de Defensa de los Estados Unidos la había convertido en un arma aparatosa, dándole el nombre de Kamikaze y vistiéndola con una armadura de samurái. Sin embargo, el verdadero artífice de su renacimiento estaba bajo sus pies, a varios cientos de metros bajo tierra. Pero no había llegado a su base secreta para agradecerle, ni siquiera para castigarlo.

Su propósito era otro.

Sailor Zephyr extendió sus manos hacia afuera y comenzó a girar sobre su eje, cada vez más rápido, al punto de crear un vórtice que iba taladrando el terreno bajo sus pies. Dejando que el peso de su cuerpo hiciera el resto, Sailor Zephyr fue descendiendo cada vez más hondo, hasta que la superficie bajo sus pies cambió. Sabía que no podría penetrar la superestructura con sus poderes, pero había abierto un boquete lo suficientemente grande para que la entrada al complejo fuese visible.

La entrada parecía estar reforzada con una puerta de al menos unos diez centímetros de grosor. Pero aquello no representaba un problema para Sailor Zephyr. Extendiendo violentamente ambas manos hacia delante, no solamente derribó la puerta, sino que aplastó a un par de guardias que estaban a diez metros de la entrada.

—¡Vaya! Esa tal Saori es muy fuerte —se dijo Sailor Zephyr en voz alta, y se adentró en el complejo, mientras que más guardias salían a su encuentro. Vio que llevaban armas, pero aquello difícilmente podía considerarse un problema.

Otro gesto violento de sus manos bastó para inutilizar a los defensores. Considerando que el ascensor era muy lento, Sailor Zephyr simplemente descendió por el pozo del ascensor y llegó al nivel más bajo, donde se encontraba el laboratorio. Apartando las puertas del ascensor con facilidad, Sailor Zephyr vio a la persona que la había creado.

Herbert Dixon no lucía demasiado sorprendido por verla frente a él. Asumió que solamente era cuestión de tiempo para que ella viniera a verlo, pues sabía que su lealtad no descansaba con él. Ella solamente había accedido al trato que había hecho con el Departamento de Defensa para ganarse su libertad.

—¿Vienes por Galaxia, verdad? —preguntó Herbert en un tono desapasionado que desató la sospecha en Sailor Zephyr.

—No estás oponiendo resistencia —observó, poniendo los brazos en jarras y taladrando con la mirada a Herbert—. No intentes tenderme una trampa, porque te arrepentirás.

—Nada de trampas —dijo Herbert, abriendo la puerta que conducía al laboratorio—. Puedes llevártela cuando quieras. Espero que no olvides su Sailor Cristal. Está en una bóveda contigua—. Herbert tecleó una contraseña en su computadora y una puerta de acero se abrió en el lado opuesto del laboratorio—. Listo. Puedes hacer tu trabajo e irte de aquí.

—Valoras tu vida, ¿no es así? —dijo Sailor Zephyr con una carcajada.

—No solamente eso —repuso Herbert, encarando a Sailor Zephyr con una expresión indescifrable—. Ya no necesito a Galaxia para mis experimentos. Ya obtuve lo que quería de ella.

—¿Y qué fue lo que obtuviste?

—Conocimiento.

—¡No me mientas! —ladró Sailor Zephyr, dando un paso hacia Herbert—. Querías su poder también, ¿verdad?

—Tú lo dijiste. Quería su poder, pero no pude obtenerlo. Al menos obtuve conocimiento necesario para mis propios planes.

—¿Y tus planes son…?

—Si tienes paciencia, lo podrás ver con tus propios ojos —dijo Herbert tranquilamente—. No creo que Galaxia ponga alguna queja. De todos modos, ella quiere los Sailor Cristales, y mis planes no van a interferir con los suyos.

Sailor Zephyr se quedó mirando a Herbert por un buen rato antes de relajar su postura.

—Vaya que eres ingenuo. ¿Creíste que podrías obtener el poder de Sailor Galaxia usando tu ciencia? Lo entendiste mal. No serías capaz de controlar ese poder. El poder te controlará a ti antes que pudieras siquiera entenderlo.

—Esa fue mi conclusión —dijo Herbert, luciendo decepcionado—. Pero, de todos modos, obtuve cosas importantes de ella. Siendo la bruta que he diseñado, no creo que lo entiendas.

Sailor Zephyr arrugó la cara por un breve instante.

—Voy a dejar pasar ese insulto, simplemente porque me estás haciendo las cosas fáciles. Asegúrate de dejar la puerta abierta cuando yo salga.

Cuando Sailor Zephyr hubo salido del laboratorio, Herbert instruyó a sus guardias sobrevivientes que no la atacaran. Contempló la salida de la Sailor Senshi a través de las cámaras de seguridad y, cuando los sensores le indicaron que había salido del perímetro, solamente en ese momento, Herbert respiró con más calma.

 _Sailor Zephyr, tú eres la ingenua. No tienes idea de lo que obtuve de Sailor Galaxia. Pronto lo verás con tus propios ojos… oh sí, ya lo verás._


	42. Tokio de Cristal

XLI  
Tokio de Cristal

Tokio, 06 de marzo de 1992, 05:49p.m

Las Sailor Senshi se separaron a tres cuadras del templo Hikawa. Sailor Mercury había entregado indicaciones a las demás sobre cómo destruir los pilares de energía oscura y, además, les advirtió que posiblemente se encontraran custodiadas por algún miembro de Black Moon.

Sailor Moon se dirigió al norte, hacia un edificio de oficinas. Sailor Mercury acudió al mismo lugar que había ido antes, Sailor Mars le tocó el extremo suroeste de Tokio, Sailor Jupiter el extremo sudeste, y, por último, Sailor Venus enfiló hacia el oeste, donde se encontraba una central de policía. No sabía por qué, pero ella creía que le había tocado el pilar más difícil, pues no sería fácil escurrirse entre los oficiales de la ley y, con toda probabilidad, sería arrestada.

 _Sería irónico_ se dijo Sailor Venus mordazmente, _que una antigua aliada de la policía termine tras las rejas._

Sailor Mercury fue la primera en llegar a su respectivo pilar. Usó su niebla para confundir a los guardias y pirateó las cámaras de seguridad, de modo que nadie pudiera identificarla. Sin embargo, cuando entró en la oficina que alojaba el pilar, se encontró con un hombre que recordaba bastante a Darien, pero la luna creciente en su frente le delataba como un miembro de Black Moon.

—¿Quién eres tú? —increpó Sailor Mercury, crispando los puños y frunciendo el ceño.

—Mi nombre es Zafiro, y soy un integrante del clan Black Moon. No voy a permitir que ustedes arruinen nuestros planes.

—Pues yo no voy a permitir que destruyas Tokio —retó Sailor Mercury, adoptando su postura de ataque—. Ni tú, ni nadie de Black Moon.

—Eso lo veremos —dijo Zafiro, extendiendo sus brazos hacia el cielo. Sailor Mercury pensó que le iba a atacar, pero cuando su oponente hubo acabado, dio la impresión que no había hecho nada. Sailor Mercury empleó su visor, buscando cualquier anomalía en la oficina, y vio, con sorpresa, que había una barrera de energía protegiendo el pilar de energía oscura. Zafiro se cruzó de brazos, sin intención alguna de atacar. Era como si él la estuviera retando a que intentara penetrar la barrera. Juzgando que no había otro curso de acción, Sailor Mercury usó todas sus fuerzas para destruir la barrera, pero fue lo mismo no hacer nada. La barrera no parecía haber sufrido daño alguno.

—Buena suerte con eso —dijo Zafiro en un tono burlón antes de desaparecer. Sailor Mercury se quedó de pie, frente al pilar, pensando en una forma de atravesar el muro de energía. Usando su visor, calculó la cantidad de energía necesaria para romper la barrera, pero ésta funcionaba a longitudes de onda demasiado altas, incluso para el Cristal de Plata. Sin embargo, había una clase de radiación que podía penetrar el campo de energía, pero obtenerla sería un problema colosal, pues ese tipo de radiación solamente podía encontrarse en el espacio y su longitud de onda impedía que penetrara la atmósfera terrestre.

 _Seguramente en el año 3000 seremos capaces de capturar rayos gamma. Por el momento, no podemos hacer nada. Nuestra única opción es viajar a Tokio de Cristal._

Con aquellos pensamientos en mente, Sailor Mercury usó su computadora de bolsillo para comunicarse con las demás (hay que recordar que también hacía las veces de teléfono celular) y darles las malas noticias.

Cuando las Sailor Senshi regresaron al templo, vieron que todo se encontraba tranquilo, lo que no les gustaba para nada. Sus peores temores fueron confirmados al ver que el patio del templo se encontraba lleno de cráteres y, en medio, una figura se hallaba tirada de espaldas, magullada de la cabeza a los pies y con el uniforme rajado en varios lugares. El cetro, partido en dos, fue lo que les terminó de confirmar la tragedia.

Sailor Moon se apresuró a socorrer a Sailor Pluto, pero el visor de Sailor Mercury le dijo que ya era demasiado tarde. Había muerto hace unos pocos segundos.

Sailor Moon abrazaba el cuerpo sin vida de Sailor Pluto, Sailor Mercury, en medio de su dolor, vio que la mano con la que sostenía la llave comenzó a brillar, y se dio cuenta que Sailor Pluto había dicho la verdad. Las demás no hallaban palabras con las que maldecir a Black Lady a causa de lo que había hecho.

—Chicas —dijo Sailor Mercury, alzando la cabeza y hablando en voz baja—, debemos continuar con la misión. No podemos permitir que Black Moon se salga con la suya.

—¿Pero qué estás diciendo? —dijo Sailor Mars, mirando cómo Sailor Moon seguía aferrada al cuerpo inerte de Sailor Pluto—. Danos siquiera unos minutos para llorar. Odio cuando te pones insensible.

—No es cosa de ser sensible o no —replicó Sailor Mercury, alzando un poco más la voz—. Es cuestión de hacer lo que debemos hacer. Sailor Pluto no hubiera querido que nosotras perdiéramos la fuerza en el momento en que más la necesitamos. Si nos detenemos siquiera por un momento, Black Moon va a triunfar. Nadie va a derrotarlos en tu lugar. Nosotras debemos hacerlo, así que debemos secarnos esas lágrimas y enfrentar al enemigo.

Sailor Jupiter, aun con lágrimas en los ojos, giró su cabeza hacia Sailor Mars.

—Sailor Mercury tiene razón. No podemos detenernos ahora.

—Black Moon no debe ganar —secundó Sailor Moon en voz baja, poniéndose de pie y mirando a Sailor Pluto con tristeza—. Debemos recuperar a Rini. Ella no tiene la culpa de lo que le pasa.

—Puede que tengas razón, Sailor Moon, pero acabamos de ver morir a alguien —dijo Sailor Venus, también en voz baja—. ¿Cómo esperas que podamos seguir adelante así como así? Somos seres humanos. Tenemos emociones, a veces demasiado fuertes para que podamos hacer como que no nos afecta. Si no nos hacemos un tiempo para llorar, no podremos tomar buenas decisiones y vamos a fracasar.

Sailor Mercury sabía que Sailor Venus tenía un punto al decir esas palabras, pero también era cierto que cada segundo perdido era un paso más hacia la victoria de Black Moon. También tenía presente que Sailor Venus aún lucía afectada por lo ocurrido con la nave espacial que cayó sobre la ciudad y aquellas dos muertes. Lo más seguro era que ella estuviera hablando con esas emociones en su cabeza.

—Pues yo iré al futuro a rescatar a Rini —dijo Sailor Mercury con un aplomo que ya hubiera querido hace unos días atrás—. La que quiera acompañarme, que venga conmigo. Si alguien quiere quedarse, pues que se quede y contribuya a nuestra derrota. Porque eso es lo que va a pasar si no trabajamos en equipo. ¡Se supone que somos amigas! ¡Tenemos que luchar juntas y, de ser necesario, morir juntas! ¡No podemos permitir que el dolor nos gane la batalla! Estoy segura que vendrán más pruebas, más difíciles que ésta. El dolor nos debe hacer más fuertes, no más débiles.

Sailor Venus taladró con la mirada a Sailor Mercury.

—¿Me estás llamando débil?

—No he dicho eso. Por favor, no distorsiones mis palabras. —Sailor Mercury se acercó lentamente a Sailor Venus y le mostró una sonrisa—. Estoy segura que quieres que la muerte de Sailor Pluto no haya sido en vano, ¿o me equivoco?

La aludida se quedó mirando a Sailor Mercury, creyendo que la iba a desafiar. En su congoja, no se había dado cuenta que ella, sencillamente, no era así. De hecho, Sailor Mercury era exactamente lo contrario.

—Por supuesto que sí.

—Entonces sabes lo que debes hacer —dijo Sailor Mercury con suavidad, extendiéndole una mano—. No estás sola en esto, Sailor Venus. Nosotras compartimos tu dolor y entiendo que necesites desahogarte. Somos chicas, después de todo. Pero, como dije, con el sufrimiento viene la fuerza. Ahora tienes la oportunidad de ser más fuerte que antes. ¡Vamos! Te aseguro que sufrirás menos si cumplimos con nuestra misión.

Sailor Venus no sabía qué decir. Había esperado algo que, sencillamente, no iba con la personalidad de Sailor Mercury. Pese a que insistía en que necesitaba tiempo para llorar, la chica frente a ella le había hecho entender que había situaciones en las que no había margen para hacer tales cosas. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que había estado comportándose como una niña desde que fallecieron esas dos personas. En lugar de enfrentar la situación, huyó de ella, refugiándose en su relativa inmadurez. Claro, aquello era perfectamente aplicable si ella fuese una chica normal, pero no lo era. Era una Sailor Senshi, y no se podían aplicar las mismas reglas que para el resto de las adolescentes. Ella había aceptado ser una guerrera, y debía lidiar con las consecuencias, lo quisiera o no.

Sailor Venus tomó la mano de Sailor Mercury, poniéndose de pie y dando una buena mirada al cuerpo de Sailor Pluto.

—Tienes razón —dijo, tratando de reprimir las lágrimas—. No escogimos ser guerreras para andar lloriqueando por cualquier cosa. Es precisamente por este tipo de cosas que los hombres nos dicen que somos débiles. Lucharemos contra este enemigo, y después honraremos a quienes perdieron la vida en esta contienda.

—Bien dicho, Sailor Venus —dijo Sailor Mercury, tomando la llave que Sailor Pluto le había entregado, instando a que las demás se acercaran a ella, mientras examinaba la llave con su visor—. Ahora bien, creo que esta llave funciona mediante un encantamiento. Puedo ver la inscripción sobre su superficie.

—¿Y qué dice? —inquirió Sailor Mars, olvidada de su enojo con Sailor Mercury.

—No puedo pronunciar el hechizo a menos que estemos todas juntas. Vengan aquí y tomémonos de las manos.

Las demás obedecieron y formaron un círculo. Sailor Moon tuvo que tomar del brazo a Sailor Mercury, pues estaba sosteniendo la llave. Cuando todas estuvieron reunidas, Sailor Mercury alzó la llave hacia el cielo y pronunció las palabras mágicas.

—¡Por el poder del titán Crono (26), te invoco a que podamos atravesar la puerta del tiempo y llévanos a nuestro destino!

La llave emitió un brillo dorado y el mundo alrededor de ellas comenzó a distorsionarse, como si las chicas lo estuvieran viendo a través de un lente. Al principio, no entendían lo que estaba ocurriendo, hasta que Sailor Mercury explicó que aquello era normal. Después de todo, no se podía viajar en el tiempo sin experimentar distorsiones gravitacionales.

Después de unos cuantos segundos, el entorno lucía irreconocible producto de la distorsión. Al final, ésta fue tan severa que desdibujó el templo por un momento que a las Sailor Senshi se les volvió eterno, al menos hasta que el mundo cobró sentido nuevamente. Fue cuando las Sailor Senshi se percataron que se encontraban en un lugar que jamás habían visto en todas sus vidas.

El cielo estaba tan oscuro que parecía ser de noche, aunque ninguna estrella se podía ver en el firmamento. Ni siquiera la luna hacía acto de presencia. Cuando las Sailor Senshi reconocieron su entorno, notaron que la gran mayoría de las casas y edificios se encontraban en un estado lamentable. No se podía atisbar ninguna forma de vida. El silencio ejercía tal presión sobre sus oídos que les dio la impresión que se encontraban en algún reino submarino olvidado.

—¿Realmente habremos viajado en el tiempo? —preguntó Sailor Mars, mirando a sus alrededores, luciendo intranquila.

—No sé por qué ver este lugar me causa tanta tristeza —dijo Sailor Moon, encogiéndose de hombros a causa de un frío que no estaba en el ambiente, sino que en su corazón—. Es como… es como si yo hubiera estado aquí, en otra vida.

—Yo creí que íbamos a atravesar una puerta del tiempo —añadió Sailor Jupiter, manteniéndose en movimiento para combatir la inquietud que la estaba atenazando—. Ni siquiera sabemos si llegamos al lugar correcto.

—Estoy tratando de obtener un marcador cronológico —dijo Sailor Mercury, manipulando su computadora de bolsillo, ejecutando varios comandos, al menos hasta que se escuchó un pitido, el cual sonó como un eco en medio del silencio—. Chicas, estamos en el tiempo y en el lugar correcto. Miren.

Sailor Mercury indicó con el dedo hacia una estructura que sobresalía de los demás edificios. Sin embargo, las demás notaron que aquel edificio se distinguía del resto, no solamente por su forma, sino por cómo estaba construido.

—Parece que está hecho de…

—Sí —dijo Sailor Mercury, leyendo el asombro de las demás chicas en sus ojos—. Es un palacio hecho de cristal. Es una prueba de que llegamos adonde Sailor Pluto quería que llegáramos. Además, nos encontramos en las mismas coordenadas geográficas que antes. De hecho, si se dan cuenta, pueden ver el contorno del patio de lo que fue alguna vez el templo.

Las demás miraron a su alrededor, solamente para confirmar lo que Sailor Mercury había dicho.

—Estamos en Tokio de Cristal —dijo Sailor Moon en voz baja, notando que las nubes se estaban apartando. Se formó el claro lo suficientemente amplio para que la luna se pudiera ver en toda su magnitud. El efecto era dramático. El palacio de cristal brilló con una luz plateada, mientras que la luna, la cual se veía gigante, coronaba la parte más alta del edificio. Sin embargo, la luz de la luna también hizo patente la destrucción de la ciudad. Podían verse algunos cadáveres, reducidos a osamentas, muñecos quemados y espadas clavadas en el suelo, como si allí hubiera tenido lugar una gran guerra.

—Tenemos que ir al palacio —dijo Sailor Mercury, consultando su computadora de bolsillo—. Detecto una fuente muy débil de energía que proviene de ese lugar. Seguramente allá encontraremos algunas respuestas.

Las demás solamente pudieron asentir. De todas formas, ninguna tenía una mejor idea, aparte de seguir contemplando la desolación de lo que alguna vez fue un reino lleno de luz y gloria.

Tokio del presente, 06 de marzo de 1992, 09:14p.m.

Una mujer pelirroja se acercaba a una casa amplia, la cual se encontraba cercada por una verja de aspecto ostentoso. Aquella mujer habría pasado desapercibida, de no ser por su atuendo, que bordeaba lo estrafalario. Daba la impresión que ella veneraba a las estrellas, pues éstas formaban parte de la decoración de su vestimenta, y, a juzgar por su expresión de tranquilidad, le daba lo mismo lo que pensara la gente acerca de su curiosa elección de indumentaria.

Tocó el timbre dos veces y vio que un mayordomo se acercaba hacia la verja. Era más alto que la mujer, pero la expresión de su cara denotaba mansedumbre.

—¿Se le ofrece algo, señorita?

—¿Es esta la residencia de los Tomoe?

—Me temo que usted está equivocada —repuso el mayordomo cortésmente—. Este es el hogar de los Kirishima, aunque la familia sí está relacionada con los Tomoe, o al menos lo estuvo.

La mujer arqueó una ceja.

—¿De qué habla?

—La hija mayor de los Kirishima, Mariko, estuvo casada con el único hijo de los Tomoe —dijo el mayordomo, mirando a los ojos de la mujer como si estuviera encantado de entregar tal información—. Por desgracia, ella falleció en un accidente vehicular, y el señor Tomoe debió criar solo a su única hija. Creo que se llama Hotaru.

—¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrar al señor Tomoe?

—Después de la muerte de Mariko, Soichi Tomoe decidió viajar a Estados Unidos para retomar unas investigaciones que había dejado pendientes. Hasta donde yo sé, aún se encuentra allá. ¿Por qué desea encontrarlo?

—Pues deseo trabajar para él —dijo la mujer sin una pizca de vacilación—. ¿Sabe en qué ciudad se encuentra?

—Washington, si mi memoria no me falla.

—Le agradezco la información, señor. No le quito más tiempo.

—No es ninguna molestia, señorita. Hasta pronto.

El mayordomo regresó por donde había venido y la mujer se alejó de la verja, extrayendo un teléfono de su bolsillo. Era de un color rojo intenso y decorado con una estrella negra en su parte trasera. Marcó un número y esperó a que la llamada conectara.

—Reúne a las demás. Tengo una pista sobre el paradero de Soichi Tomoe.

La mujer guardó el teléfono e hizo parar un taxi. Su próxima parada: el aeropuerto.

No sabía que había un par de figuras que la seguían en medio de las sombras.

Tokio de Cristal, año 2993, 11:46p.m.

Las Sailor Senshi se acercaban al enorme palacio de cristal, notando que el patio frontal se antojaba mayormente intacto. Era como si algo protegiera el perímetro de lo que fuese que había arrasado con el resto de la ciudad. No obstante, cuando ellas se encontraban a unos cien metros de distancia de la entrada del palacio, divisaron a lo que parecía un hombre, pero lo extraño era que se podía ver a través de éste, como si ese sujeto fuese un fantasma… o un holograma.

Sailor Moon se detuvo, y las demás le imitaron. Sailor Mercury hizo algunas operaciones con su computadora de bolsillo y confirmó que se trataba de un holograma, cuyo origen se encontraba muy cerca de la fuente de energía, en el sótano del gran palacio de cristal.

Cuando la imagen se encontró a la suficiente distancia, Sailor Moon contuvo el aliento. Ese hombre se parecía mucho a…

—¿Darien? —dijo, con el corazón en un puño. Las demás también ostentaban caras de incredulidad.

—No estás muy lejos de la verdad —dijo el holograma que semejaba a Darien—. En algún momento me llamé así, pero el realidad soy el rey Endimión, o al menos una imagen de lo que alguna vez fue.

Sailor Moon sintió que el corazón le fallaba. La única diferencia entre el príncipe y el rey era la indumentaria. Incluso, aunque fuese solamente un holograma, transmitía la misma calidez que ella sentía en los brazos de Darien.

—¿Qué pasó aquí?

El rey Endimión se quedó unos segundos en silencio antes de responder.

—Será mejor que entremos en el palacio. Allí te lo contaré todo.

Sabiendo que no valía la pena debatir con un holograma, las Sailor Senshi siguieron al rey a través de los últimos cien metros, antes de penetrar en el enorme palacio. El vestíbulo se encontraba a oscuras, aunque la luz de la luna dibujaba amplios cuadrados plateados en medio de la negrura. Cruzaron por un corredor tan largo como una manzana urbana, mientras devoraban con la vista las decoraciones que la oscuridad les permitía ver. Mientras tanto, la computadora de Sailor Mercury le indicó que se estaban acercando cada vez más a la fuente de energía.

El grupo llegó al salón del trono, y Sailor Moon vio que estaba parada en medio de un enorme emblema circular, con la forma de una luna menguante. Cuando todas estuvieron reunidas, el piso comenzó a sacudirse y, de pronto, sintieron que descendían hacia las entrañas del palacio, lenta pero constantemente. La situación era muy similar a cuando ellas viajaron a la luna para recuperar la espada lunar, pero, a diferencia de aquella ocasión, no tuvieron que esperar tanto para llegar a su destino.

El sótano era una estancia similar al salón del trono, con la diferencia que había más equipos electrónicos, dispuestos en un anillo que abrazaba la pared. Había una entrada amplia en el lado norte, desde la cual manaba una intensa luz plateada. Sailor Mercury vio, por fin, qué era lo que estaba generando tanta energía. Su corazón triplicó la frecuencia de sus latidos cuando se vio a sí misma y a sus compañeras con los brazos extendidos hacia el cielo, entregando lo que parecía energía a un gran trozo de cristal transparente. La sorpresa la invadió cuando vio que la mujer encerrada en ese cristal se parecía demasiado a la princesa de la luna, solamente que usaba una especie de tiara ornamentada con rubíes.

—Ella es la Neo Reina Serena —explicó el holograma del rey Endimión, mirando a la envoltura de cristal con tristeza. Sailor Mercury notó que tenía los puños crispados y miraba al suelo, como si estuviera avergonzado de ver a su reina en ese estado—. Black Moon llegó sin ninguna advertencia. No estábamos preparados para una invasión a semejante escala. Arrasaron con todo. Fueron metódicos e inmisericordes. Las Sailor Senshi trataron de detener al ejército, pero se vieron forzadas a retirarse al interior del palacio. Yo no sabía qué hacer, salvo llevarme a la Pequeña Dama a un lugar seguro. Escapamos del palacio, y Black Moon no nos siguió. Estaban más empecinados en asesinar a la Neo Reina, pero cuando llegaron al salón del trono, se encontraron con que ella ya se encontraba protegida por ese cristal que la envuelve. Tampoco pudieron herir a las Sailor Senshi. La invasión llegó a un final inesperado, pues Black Moon no pudo obtener lo que tanto ansiaba: el poderoso Cristal de Plata.

—¿Y para qué querían el Cristal de Plata? —preguntó Sailor Moon, aún sorprendida de ver que, mil años en el futuro, ella seguiría existiendo, casada con el hombre al que más amaba en el mundo—. Sailor Pluto nos dijo que la Neo Reina Serena no había querido compartir el poder del Cristal de Plata con Black Moon.

—Black Moon no siempre se llamó así —dijo el rey Endimión, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia una de las computadoras—, ni siempre fue malvado. Lo único que ellos querían era que todo el poder del Cristal de Plata fuese empleado para llevar no solamente a Tokio de Cristal, sino que a todo el mundo, a una nueva era. La Neo Reina Serena decía que los demás reinos aún no estaban listos para dar ese paso, pues aún necesitaban resolver conflictos a través del uso de las armas y la agresión. Los disidentes respondieron que aquello podía ponerse fin con lo que estaban proponiendo, pero ella, no sin razón, juzgó que no era prudente poner algo tan poderoso a disposición de personas que eran capaces de mancharse las manos con sangre para obtener poder. Cuando ellos vieron que la Neo Reina no iba a cambiar de opinión, trataron de apoderarse del Cristal de Plata por las malas. Las Sailor Senshi los derrotaron y la Neo Reina los desterró de Tokio de Cristal. Desde ese momento, alimentaron un resentimiento serio en contra de la reina, las Sailor Senshi y Tokio de Cristal, y prometieron venganza por el destierro, el cual ellos consideraban extremadamente injusto.

—¿Y cómo es que un grupo de disidentes formaron el clan Black Moon? —preguntó Sailor Mars, mirando cómo el rey Endimión oprimía unas teclas y en la pantalla apareció una panorámica de las afueras del palacio.

—Ellos viajaron a los confines más remotos del sistema solar. Encontraron un planetoide al que ellos llamaban Némesis, y hallaron refugio seguro allí. Ignoro qué fue lo que ocurrió allá, pero definitivamente les cambió y poderes les fueron dados, aunque imagino que debieron pagar un precio por ello. Ningún poder es gratis en este mundo, y ninguna acción está libre de consecuencias.

—¿Y qué es lo que tiene que ver Rini con todo esto? —quiso saber Sailor Mercury, quien había acompañado a Endimión hacia la computadora, notando que unas luces se hacían cada vez más nítidas en la lejanía. Él la miró como si no entendiera a qué se estaba refiriendo.

—¿Quién es Rini?

—Ah, olvidé que yo le puse ese nombre —repuso Sailor Mercury, lanzando una risita nerviosa—. Hablo de Serena, la niña del cabello rosado. Tiene el mismo nombre que mi amiga Serena.

—Black Moon quiere asesinarla porque cree que ella tiene el Cristal de Plata —dijo Endimión, viendo que las luces se acercaban cada vez más—. Hay razones para creer que ella lo hizo, pues anduvo en este sector del palacio antes que yo me la llevara lejos de aquí. Pero no creo que lo haya hecho. Es muy pequeña para conocer su poder. Además, Sailor Pluto no habría arriesgado tanto para llevar a la Pequeña Dama al pasado, precisamente a buscar el Cristal de Plata.

—Entonces —dijo Sailor Jupiter—, Black Moon sigue buscando el Cristal de Plata.

—Sí, pero creo que ahora lo quieren destruir —respondió Endimión, viendo que las luces habían pasado a convertirse en naves, del mismo tipo que el que sobrevolaba Tokio en los noventa—. El resto de la historia deberá esperar.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Sailor Moon.

—Porque el enemigo se acerca —repuso Sailor Mercury, juntándose con las demás—. Debemos prepararnos para luchar.

* * *

(26) Hay muchas personas que siguen creyendo que Crono es un dios, el dios del tiempo. Un pequeño repaso a la mitología griega basta para ver que Crono es un titán (no uno de los titanes de Attack on Titan), es decir, los precursores de los dioses. Crono es uno de los hijos de Urano y Rea, y padre de Zeus y Hades. Su equivalente romano es Saturno, lo que es paradójico, pues, de acuerdo con esto, Sailor Saturn debería ser la guardiana de la puerta del tiempo, mientras que Sailor Pluto debería ser la Sailor Senshi del silencio y la destrucción (Plutón es el equivalente romano de Hades).

 **Nota del Autor:** Cuatro meses sin actualizar el bendito fic… no actualizo desde que encontré trabajo. Es que el trabajo es tan absorbente que apenas me dio tiempo para actualizar un fic… UN FIC. Menos mal que ahora tengo los turnos de trabajo más claro y tengo el tiempo para reanudar las actualizaciones. No puedo prometer actualizaciones semanales, pues eso depende de mi carga de trabajo, pero haré lo posible para dar cierta continuidad a la historia (tuve que leer el fic desde el principio para agarrar nuevamente el hilo del argumento).

Saludos lunares.


	43. Diamante oscuro

XLII  
Diamante oscuro

 **Nota:** Para la escena de Diamante y Sailor Moon, les recomiendo que la lean mientras escuchan la canción "Black Diamond" de Stratovarius. La letra será bastante representativa de esa escena.

* * *

Tokio de Cristal, año 2993, 0:19a.m.

El príncipe Diamante observaba desde las alturas cómo las Sailor Senshi salían del palacio, rumbo a enfrentar a las fuerzas de Black Moon. Lucían exactamente igual que las que protegían a la Neo Reina Serena, pero, hasta donde él tenía entendido, ellas eran cuatro, no cinco. La quinta Sailor Senshi usaba unos moños que a él le resultaban muy familiares.

Demasiado familiares.

 _Conque ella es Sailor Moon_ se dijo Diamante, recordando unos antiguos reportes de Rubeus que hablaban de las Sailor Senshi de Tokio de los noventa. _Se parece mucho a la Neo Reina Serena. No creí que alguien tan joven poseyera una belleza tan grande._ Diamante se quedó mirando a Sailor Moon por otro minuto completo, pero, por desgracia, Esmeralda llegó a la sala del trono y se dio cuenta de lo que Diamante estaba mirando. Carraspeó para anunciar su presencia.

—¿Se te ofrece algo, Esmeralda? —dijo Diamante, girando sobre sus talones en dirección a ella.

—Es solamente que no creo que nuestras fuerzas sean suficientes para acabar con esas colegialas —repuso Esmeralda, poniendo los brazos en jarras—. No es que crea que Rubeus fuese un agente competente, pero él no estaba solo, y las Sailor Senshi los derrotaron sin muchos problemas.

—¿Cuál es tu punto?

—Mi punto es bastante simple. Envíame a mí, y yo acabaré con esas mocosas.

Diamante pareció considerar, al menos por un momento, la propuesta de Esmeralda. Sabía que ella era poderosa, pero no tenía idea de si ella podía contender con los poderes combinados de las Sailor Senshi, especialmente con los de Sailor Moon, pues también estaba al tanto de lo que le había pasado a Rubeus cuando trató de ir en contra de ella. No podía contar con Zafiro, pues él estaba protegiendo los nexos de energía oscura. Sin embargo, estaba él mismo, quien se sabía capaz de defenderse contra las Sailor Senshi. Al final, no perdía nada con permitir que Esmeralda se encargara del asunto. De todos modos, él estaría observando la situación. Si las cosas se salían de control, lo único que debía hacer era intervenir. Estaba seguro que, por muy fuertes que fuesen las Sailor Senshi, no podrían contra él y Esmeralda juntos.

—De acuerdo. Haz lo que estimes conveniente, pero quiero que traigas con vida a Sailor Moon. Eso es esencial.

Esmeralda temía que Diamante le dijera algo por el estilo. Ella se había ofrecido porque quería matar a Sailor Moon, y así Diamante tuviera ojos solamente para ella. Ahora, no podría contradecir las órdenes de Diamante, de otro modo, ya no podría ganarse su corazón. _Aunque él tampoco se quedaría con el premio_ pensó Esmeralda, esperando que aquella alternativa fuese un último recurso del que echar mano.

—Así se hará —dijo Esmeralda con una reverencia y desapareciendo del salón del trono. Mientras se dirigía hacia el exterior de la nave nodriza, pensó en la forma en que Diamante estuvo mirando a Sailor Moon, y le hirvió la sangre. Hasta donde ella sabía, Diamante le pertenecía solamente a ella, y no iba a permitir que una quinceañera inmadura le robara ese diamante negro que tenía por corazón. Sin embargo, decidió hacer lo que le habían encomendado: matar a las demás y llevar a Sailor Moon a la presencia de Diamante.

Esmeralda salió de la nave nodriza e hizo tronar los dedos. Aquella sería una pelea interesante.

En ese mismo momento

Las Sailor Senshi ascendieron hasta el salón del trono y salieron del palacio, al encuentro de las fuerzas de Black Moon. De común acuerdo, decidieron que Sailor Mercury se quedara en el sótano, monitoreando la situación y tomando las decisiones. Además, ella sabría qué hacer en caso que las cosas salieran mal.

No obstante, cuando estuvieron a cien metros del palacio, no vieron a un ejército de monstruos a su encuentro. En lugar de eso, había una sola persona, una mujer vestida con una falda de una pieza, extremadamente corta y el cabello verde claro. Ninguna de ellas la había visto en sus vidas, pero era obvio que formaba parte del clan Black Moon.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó Sailor Mars, crispando los puños en preparación para la pelea.

—Mi nombre es Esmeralda —repuso la aludida en un tono chillón que no tenía nada que envidiar al de Sailor Moon—, y seré su oponente. Por supuesto, ustedes apenas son unas adolescentes. No será difícil derrotarlas.

—No deberías confiarte —dijo Sailor Venus, llevándose una mano a la cintura y sacando su cadena de luz—. Somos cuatro, y tú eres una sola. Tal vez podamos sorprenderte.

—Ya lo veremos —desafió Esmeralda, adoptando su postura de combate, esperando a que las Sailor Senshi dieran el primer paso. Fue Sailor Jupiter quien atacó primero, alzando los brazos, haciendo aparecer unas plantas trepadoras, las que se enroscaron en las piernas de Esmeralda, inmovilizándola. Aprovechando la oportunidad, Sailor Venus arrojó su cadena, enrollándose alrededor de la cintura de Esmeralda, quien ya no pudo usar sus brazos. Acto seguido, Sailor Mars empleó su ataque de fuego para rostizar viva a su oponente. Viendo que ya se encontraba bastante debilitada, era el turno de Sailor Moon para acabar el trabajo. Alzó su cetro al aire, hizo una serie de movimientos e iba a atacar a Esmeralda, cuando ocurrió lo impensable.

De algún modo, Esmeralda se deshizo de la cadena y de las trepadoras, esquivando por poco el ataque de Sailor Moon. Tomando a las Sailor Senshi por sorpresa, ejecutó el mismo ataque que había empleado Rubeus alguna vez, y hubo un reguero de explosiones en el campo de batalla, hiriendo de forma severa a las Sailor Senshi. Sailor Mars y Sailor Venus tenían ambas piernas rotas y no podían moverse, Sailor Jupiter tenía la cara manchada con su propia sangre y Sailor Moon lucía casi sin heridas, aunque no podía moverse a causa del miedo.

—Pobres ilusas —dijo, avanzando hacia donde se encontraba Sailor Jupiter, quien iba a lanzar su rayo, pero no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. Esmeralda corrió a toda velocidad hacia ella y la tomó por el cuello, apretando con sorprendente fuerza. Sailor Jupiter trató de zafarse del agarre, empleando todas sus fuerzas, y, por fortuna, consiguió apartar las manos de Esmeralda de su cuello, la empujó y le propinó una patada con la planta de sus zapatos, enviándola como cinco metros hacia atrás. Resoplando, Esmeralda se puso de pie y usó el mismo ataque de antes, pero Sailor Jupiter estaba preparada. Se hizo a un lado en el momento justo y llevó a cabo su ataque relámpago, pero Esmeralda pudo frenarlo con un campo de energía oscura que había conjurado para defenderse.

Hubo una pausa en el combate. Ambas jadeaban a causa del esfuerzo, buscando fuerzas para seguir peleando. Sin embargo, a Esmeralda se le había ocurrido un plan para ganar esa pelea sin tener que emplear demasiadas energías. Por desgracia, Sailor Jupiter se había dado cuenta de eso un segundo demasiado tarde.

Esmeralda hizo explotar el suelo con sus poderes. No obstante, no era su intención herir al enemigo, sino que tenía otro propósito. Aprovechó la confusión para acercarse sin ser detectada hacia Sailor Moon, quien había espabilado, y miraba en todas direcciones, buscando al enemigo. Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde. Esmeralda se había puesto por detrás de Sailor Moon y la agarró por el cuello, conjurando una daga, mientras que afianzaba el agarre con su otra mano. Sailor Moon trataba de zafarse, pero no había caso. Esmeralda sostenía su brazo de tal forma que no podía moverlo sin sentir un dolor horrible.

Cuando el polvo se disipó, Sailor Jupiter vio que Esmeralda tenía a Sailor Moon como rehén. Se quedó petrificada. Su corazón latió a mil dentro de ella, impidiéndole pensar con claridad.

—Sailor Jupiter —se escuchó una voz que provenía de su comunicador. Ella lo tomó y vio que se trataba de Sailor Mercury—. No ataques. Deja que se lleve a Sailor Moon.

—¿Pero qué estás diciendo? —dijo Sailor Jupiter, viendo cómo Esmeralda parecía retarla con la mirada—. El resto de mis amigas están incapacitadas, esa tonta puede llevarse a Sailor Moon a quién sabe dónde, ¿y quieres que no haga nada?

—Es la mejor solución —repuso Sailor Mercury con calma, haciendo un gesto para callar a su amiga—. He estado estudiando los planos de la nave nodriza y he encontrado cinco puntos por los que podemos entrar en caso que Esmeralda quiera llevarse a Sailor Moon a la nave. Pero necesitamos a Sailor Mars y a Sailor Venus para la incursión. También he estado interceptando las comunicaciones de la nave nodriza y he descubierto cosas que nos podrían ayudar a localizar a Rini, y que también podría ayudarnos a rescatar a Sailor Moon, si es que esa mujer se la lleva.

Sailor Jupiter había ajustado el volumen de su comunicador, de modo que Esmeralda no escuchara nada.

—¿Y estás segura de que va a funcionar tu plan?

—No diría nada si no estuviera segura de esto, Sailor Jupiter —dijo Sailor Mercury con voz cansina—. Por favor, confía en mi.

Sailor Jupiter no dijo nada. Miraba a Esmeralda, a Sailor Moon y a su comunicador, todo en rápida sucesión, como si estuviera tratando de decidir qué hacer. Sin embargo, no era capaz de encontrar una solución por su propia cuenta, e imaginó que Sailor Mercury debió haber considerado más variables que ella. Además, contaba con la ventaja de la distancia, lo que le hacía ver las cosas desde una perspectiva más amplia. Apretando los párpados, Sailor Jupiter tomó una decisión.

—Está bien —dijo, bajando los brazos en señal de rendición—. Confiaré en ti. Solamente espero que no le pase nada malo a Sailor Moon.

Esmeralda se largó a reír, cuyo sonido traspasó los oídos de Sailor Jupiter.

—Pude haberlas matado, pero creo que es mejor así —dijo, retirándose de a poco hacia la nave nodriza y golpeando la cabeza de Sailor Moon, dejándola inconsciente—. A veces, la vergüenza de la derrota es muchísimo peor que la misma muerte. ¡Vengan a rescatarla, si es que pueden!

Y con otra risa aguda, Esmeralda desapareció del campo de batalla, dejando a Sailor Jupiter inmóvil, mirando el lugar en el que Sailor Moon había desaparecido como si ella todavía estuviera allí.

Washington, 07 de marzo de 1992, 09:45a.m.

Sailor Zephyr contemplaba el cuerpo de Sailor Galaxia como si estuviera reverenciando a una diosa de tiempos antiguos. Sin embargo, el precio que debió pagar para llegar a esa situación se estaba volviendo insostenible. El experimento que Herbert Dixon debió hacer para volverla a la vida implicaba poner su ser en otro cuerpo, en el cuerpo de alguien que odiaba con toda su alma. Por esa razón, era normal que la conciencia de Saori se entrometiera y coloreara sus apreciaciones sobre la mujer que yacía en animación suspendida frente a ella, pero no por eso iba a ser algo agradable. Sailor Zephyr se moría por escapar de ese cuerpo y habitar uno que no le diera los problemas que en ese momento enfrentaba.

Solamente le faltaba una cosa para completar su plan. Y esa cosa estaba en poder de alguien que normalmente sería su aliada, pero hay que recordar que la Sailor Zephyr original había perecido a manos de Sailor Galaxia, y que su lugar lo estaba ocupando una mujer que antes era Lynn Knoxville (27), pero que su identidad había sido borrada para convertirse en lo que era.

No obstante, esa mujer no tenía por qué saber todo ello.

Por eso, cuando Sailor Eos apareció frente a ella, compuso una expresión de sorpresa en su cara, como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde la que vio por última vez, cuando en realidad, jamás la había visto en su vida.

—Pensé… pensé que habías muerto a manos de… —Sailor Eos miró el cuerpo de Sailor Galaxia, y una oleada de rabia cruzó su mente, cosa que fue visible en la forma en que había arrugado el entrecejo—… esa mujer.

—No te preocupes —dijo Sailor Zephyr, fingiendo odio—. Reencarné en otro cuerpo. Ya sabes que las Sailor Senshi siempre volvemos a nacer para combatir el mal. Y ella está muerta. Me aseguré de ello personalmente.

Sailor Eos se quedó mirando el cuerpo de Sailor Galaxia por un minuto completo antes de responder.

—¿Y qué harás con ella? Me refiero al cuerpo.

—Lo arrojaré al sol —repuso Sailor Zephyr con una mirada de puro veneno—. De ese modo, jamás volverá a molestar.

—Da gusto escuchar eso. —Sailor Eos miró a su compañera y supo interpretar su expresión—. Quieres algo de mí.

—En efecto —admitió Sailor Zephyr, aunque decidió mantener en secreto sus verdaderas intenciones—. Supe que disponías de cierto… elixir… con propiedades asombrosas. Debes saber que este cuerpo es solamente temporal. Quiero regresar a mi verdadero hogar, sin tener que escuchar voces de otra persona en mi interior.

Sailor Eos frunció el ceño.

—¿Y sabes qué fue de tu cuerpo?

—Está sepultado en el Planeta del Viento —repuso Sailor Zephyr, a sabiendas que ella provenía de ese lugar—. Con esa sustancia que posees, puedo regenerar mi cuerpo y volver a éste. Podríamos volver a pelear juntas, como en los viejos tiempos.

Sailor Eos se quedó pensando por un momento en las palabras de Sailor Zephyr. Era cierto que podría recuperar a su antigua aliada y combatir el mal como en los días de gloria, pero también era verdad que sus planes habían cambiado. Y el asunto con los Generales Celestiales tenía mucho que ver con ello.

—Te daré un poco de mi elixir, pero ten en cuenta que nada es como antes —dijo Sailor Eos con una voz severa—. Me pasaron cosas durante este tiempo que me hicieron reflexionar sobre si las Sailor Senshi deberían seguir existiendo.

Sailor Zephyr arrugó la cara.

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

—Hemos causado más problemas que soluciones —repuso Sailor Eos, recordando sus reflexiones en el Planeta del Fuego, hace una vida atrás le dio la impresión—. ¿Qué tal si, en lugar de ser la solución para este universo, somos parte del problema? ¿Qué tal si ya estamos en una situación tal que ya no somos necesarias, que otros deberían tomar nuestro lugar como protectoras del bien?

—Pues yo diría que bebiste mucho de ese brebaje —bromeó Sailor Zephyr, quien, muy en el fondo, ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que estaba pensando Sailor Eos—. ¿Qué otras personas asumirían esta responsabilidad? ¡No hay nadie más que nosotras! Los hombres son demasiado débiles para hacer este trabajo, demasiado violentos e inmaduros.

—Pues yo creo que los estamos subestimando —dijo Sailor Eos con calma, pero no con menos fuerza—. Tienen el potencial para lograr grandes cosas. Basta con ver lo que hemos conseguido a lo largo de toda la historia del universo. ¿Hemos logrado la paz? ¿Hemos derrotado a nuestros enemigos?

—Ese es el punto, ¿no crees?

—Yo no creo que ese sea el punto —dijo Sailor Eos en un tono perentorio—. Mira, si no quieres el elixir, es tu problema, pero no quiero que te entrometas en mis planes. Que conste que te digo por tu propio bien.

—¿Por mi propio bien? —dijo Sailor Zephyr, poniendo los brazos en jarras—. Quieres erradicar a las Sailor Senshi, ¿y me dices que me mantenga al margen? Pues la tendrás muy difícil.

—¿Quieres el elixir o no?

Sailor Zephyr gruñó y tomó el frasco de las manos de Sailor Eos.

—Solamente espero que estés haciendo lo correcto —dijo, dándole la espalda a su compañera—. Porque te mataré si no es así.

—Eso lo veremos.

Y Sailor Eos desapareció en un destello de luz, dejando a Sailor Zephyr junto al cuerpo de Sailor Galaxia, juzgando que la charada había funcionado a la perfección.

Porque Sailor Zephyr no quería el elixir para ella.

Tokio de Cristal, año 2993, 0:38a.m.

Sailor Moon despertó con una agradable sensación recorriendo su piel. Cuando se percató que yacía sobre una cama, le sorprendió que fuese tan blanda y suave. Luego, se preguntó dónde estaba y cómo había llegado a ese lugar. Recorrió la estancia con la mirada y vio que se trataba de una habitación de techo alto, con apenas iluminación y los muebles propios de un dormitorio brillaban por su ausencia.

—Luces radiante, Sailor Moon —dijo una voz que provino desde un rincón de la habitación. Cuando ella giró la cabeza en esa dirección, vio a un hombre de cabello albino, con un traje blanco y una luna creciente de color negro en su frente. Obviamente, se trataba de un miembro de Black Moon, pero ella jamás lo había visto en su vida—. Mi nombre es Diamante, y seré tu anfitrión esta noche.

Serena se miró en un espejo que Diamante había hecho aparecer, y comprobó, con sorpresa, que usaba un vestido muy similar al que ostentaba la Neo Reina Serena, solamente que no parecía tener una tiara en su cabeza.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —preguntó Serena en un tono de súplica—. ¿Por qué estás tan empecinado en destruir Tokio? ¿Por qué no te conformaste con los motivos de la Neo Reina para negarte el poder del Cristal de Plata?

Diamante soltó una risa suave.

—Por favor, Sailor Moon, no estamos aquí para pelear —dijo, bajando el tono de su voz, haciéndolo más íntimo—. Olvidémonos por un momento de nuestras diferencias y dediquemos esta noche a los dos.

Serena tenía la impresión que Diamante la había llevado a esa habitación para algún propósito romántico, pero no creyó que fuese tan directo. Se notaba el hambre en su mirada, pues no podía sacarle los ojos de encima. Inmediatamente, el terror llenó su mente y quiso escapar de esa habitación, pero Diamante se interpuso en su camino. No contaba con su broche para transformarse y vio que el hombre lo sostenía en una de sus manos.

—Si lo quieres, tendrás que aceptar lo que yo te pida —dijo Diamante, dedicando una mirada del más retorcido deseo a Serena. Sin poder soportar la presión, se abalanzó sobre él, intentando tomarlo por sorpresa, pero Diamante la sostuvo con fuerza por los hombros y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Sailor Moon —dijo él, en un tono susurrante—, no importa lo que hagas o digas. Esta noche serás mía.

Serena intentó zafarse del agarre de su captor, pero Diamante hizo algo completamente inesperado. El emblema en su frente se transformó en una especie de ojo, el cual comenzó a destellar, y Serena sintió como su mente quedaba en blanco, hasta que ya no pudo pensar en nada más. Había una sola cosa en su cabeza, una urgencia primitiva por entregarse al hombre frente a ella. Era tal la vacuidad en su interior que ni siquiera estaba al tanto que Diamante era su enemigo.

—Eso, Sailor Moon, no opongas resistencia. Ya verás que todo pasará pronto. —Diamante, cuando vio que Serena se había doblegado completamente a su voluntad, la recostó sobre la cama, una mirada de ansia brillando en sus ojos—. ¿Sabes? Siempre quise ocupar el lugar del rey Endimión, junto a la hermosa Neo Reina Serena. En realidad, no la odiaba porque no quería compartir el poder del Cristal de Plata con el resto de la humanidad. Ese fue mi pretexto. Otros tenían ese resentimiento y yo solidaricé con ellos. Pero, en honor a la verdad, yo odiaba a la Neo Reina porque escogió a Endimión por encima de mí. Por supuesto, nunca quise su muerte. Solamente la quería para mí.

Diamante sabía que Serena no tenía forma de escuchar sus palabras, pero hallaba un extraño consuelo diciéndolas.

—Por desgracia, ella se encuentra encerrada en ese cristal y mis agentes no pueden obtener el Cristal de Plata. Pero eso no me importa mucho, en realidad. Cuando te vi en las ruinas de Tokio de Cristal, me asombró el parecido que guardas con la Neo Reina, así que asumí que ella y tú son la misma persona. Y ahora, te tengo en mis aposentos, lista para que seas mía. Siempre quise algo más contigo, soñaba con poder tenerte en mis brazos y tomar el lugar del rey Endimión. Eras un sueño inalcanzable, un diamante oscuro, por decirlo de algún modo, porque eras una belleza que estaba fuera de mi alcance, algo que pensé que jamás tendría. Y, por mucho que intenté quitarte de mi cabeza, era sencillamente imposible hacerlo. Sé que si hubiera algo entre nosotros, sería algo pasajero, que no iba a durar para siempre, pero al menos habría tenido la dicha de haberte tenido. Y ahora, tengo la oportunidad de complacerme a mí mismo. Ese es tu rol, Sailor Moon, esta noche. Complacerme. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Una voz dentro de la cabeza de Serena le instaba, una y otra vez, a que aceptara las condiciones de Diamante, cada vez con más fuerza. Y, al no haber otra voluntad dentro de ella, solamente había una alternativa.

—Como tú digas —dijo Serena con una voz rayana de la avidez, como si realmente quisiera que Diamante hiciera lo que quisiese con ella.

—Entonces, disfrutemos de esta noche como si no hubiese un mañana.

Diamante, con un gesto de sus manos, desvistió a Serena, quiera miraba a su captor con una sonrisa torcida, como si ésta no le perteneciera.

Aquella iba a ser una noche para recordar.

* * *

Sailor Mercury llegó al campo de batalla, sabiendo que la única que permanecía de pie era Sailor Jupiter. Por eso, acudió a socorrer a Sailor Mars y a Sailor Venus, pero el estado de ambas Sailor Senshi era grave. Apenas podían contener los gritos a causa de las fracturas en sus piernas. Sailor Mercury supo que iban a necesitar ayuda para que sus amigas pudieran recuperarse por completo, y había un solo lugar en el que podía encontrarla.

—Sailor Jupiter —dijo Sailor Mercury, tratando de acarrear el cuerpo de Sailor Venus, sin mucho éxito—. ¿Podrías llevar a Sailor Mars?

La aludida no solamente tomó a Sailor Mars, sino que a Sailor Venus también, y se las echó al hombro como si fuesen sacos de papas (28). De todos modos, Sailor Mercury tenía un cerebro portentoso, pero su fuerza física dejaba mucho que desear, lo que era típico en personas muy inteligentes.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—De vuelta al palacio —dijo Sailor Mercury, indicando a su amiga a que la siguiera—. Allí hay instalaciones que podemos usar para sanar a nuestras compañeras de forma rápida y efectiva. Pero no es la única razón por la que vamos allá.

—¿Y cuál sería la otra?

—Necesitamos rescatar a Sailor Moon —dijo Sailor Mercury, consultando su computadora de bolsillo por alguna razón—, y para eso necesitamos un buen plan. Y he obtenido suficiente información sobre Black Moon para elaborar ese plan, pero requiere la colaboración de nosotras cuatro.

—¿Por eso sugeriste quedarte atrás?

—No solamente por eso —dijo Sailor Mercury, bajando un poco la cabeza—. También decidí hacerlo porque no quería pelear. Reconozco que no me gusta mucho esto de ser una guerrera, pero puedo serles de ayuda en otras cosas.

—Amy —dijo Sailor Jupiter, llamando a Sailor Mercury por su nombre—, no te estaba juzgando. Tú siempre has peleado con tu cabeza y no con tu cuerpo. Siempre eres la que nos proporciona la información necesaria para vencer a nuestros enemigos. Lo creas o no, te necesitamos más que nunca. Eres la única que puede pensar con claridad en este momento. Confiaremos en lo que sea que nos propongas.

—Secundo lo de Sailor Jupiter —gruñó Sailor Mars, apretando los dientes.

—Yo también —dijo Sailor Venus, intentando componer una sonrisa, lográndolo a medias.

Sailor Mercury se puso colorada.

Cuando las cuatro entraron en el palacio, Sailor Mercury le indicó a Sailor Jupiter la ubicación de la bahía médica y ella se dirigió al salón del trono, donde podría llegar al sótano. Había pirateado los sistemas de la nave de Black Moon y monitoreaba lo que estaba ocurriendo en esa habitación. Sailor Mercury se decía a cada momento que fuese paciente, que lo que estaba haciendo era por el bien de todos, porque lo que estaba viendo por la pantalla era lo más horrible que había visto en toda su vida.

* * *

(27) En un fic llamado "Información confidencial" aparece parte del trasfondo de Lynn Knoxville y en "Cortejando el apocalipsis" aparece cómo ella pasó a convertirse en Sailor Zephyr.

(28) Desde que comencé a ver Attack on Titan que me pregunté quién era más fuerte, Makoto Kino o Mikasa Ackerman.


	44. Dos sacos de patatas menos

XLIII  
Dos sacos de patatas menos

Londres, 24 de enero de 2000, 00:12a.m.

Sophie casi derrapó sobre el pavimento cuando se estacionó en el estacionamiento subterráneo del hospital. Me instruyó a que le ayudara a cargar con Nicole, mientras que Lucy nos seguía de cerca, como si supiera que permanecer junto a nosotros le haría sentirse más segura. Bueno, en su situación actual, no la puedo realmente juzgar al pensar de ese modo. Como sea, subimos hasta la planta baja, donde Sophie habló con el recepcionista, y hacer que Nicole ingresara a la sala de emergencias lo antes posible.

Pensé que ver a Nicole en un estado tan grave nos libraría del papeleo regular. Creí bien. Unos paramédicos la llevaron inmediatamente a la sala de emergencias, diciendo que otra persona podía ocuparse del papeleo. Consideré que Sophie haría un mejor trabajo protegiendo a Lucy que yo, por lo que me ofrecí a llenar los formularios de ingreso. Sophie me mostró una sonrisa, lo que denotaba su aprobación por mi decisión.

Cuando acabé con los documentos, acudí inmediatamente a la sala de emergencias. Desde que vi a Nicole con el pecho ensangrentado que tenía el corazón en un puño, a veces pensando en que no la iba a volver a ver en mi vida. ¡Deja de ser pesimista! ¡Nicole va a salir por la puerta de adelante, no por la de atrás! Creo que ese era mi peor defecto… ser pesimista. Me enfocaba más en lo negativo que en lo positivo. Seguramente lo habrán notado a lo largo de mi narración, que casi nunca hacía comentarios optimistas, como decir que jamás me ganaría el corazón de Nicole. Bueno, algunos puntos a favor tenía dicha afirmación: no era particularmente atractivo (y espero que me perdonen los británicos, pero hay muy pocos congéneres que lo son), está lo que les dije sobre mi insistente pesimismo y, tampoco estoy en forma. Mi fuerza física es patética. Con suerte puedo sostener mi cámara réflex, y no puedo hacerlo por más de cinco minutos sin que mi brazo se agarrote. Seguramente tuve una vida demasiado fácil cuando era niño. Mis padres me daban todo prácticamente en la boca, y no fue hasta que comencé a estudiar periodismo que debí realmente ganarme algo en la vida. Como pueden ver, yo era otro ejemplo de niño mimado, de los tantos ejemplos que uno puede encontrar en esta sociedad moderna. Como era natural, después de la universidad, mis padres comenzaron a actuar como si yo jamás hubiera sido su hijo, y a veces pienso que fue para mejor. De otro modo, no sería tan cuidadoso con mis finanzas, como ustedes se habrán dado cuenta a lo largo de mi relato.

Perdónenme por extenderme tanto sobre el tema, pero quería que entendieran por qué creía tenerlo todo en contra para tener el corazón de una chica que, más que chica, parecía una modelo de esas que aparecen en las revistas de moda de todo el mundo. De hecho, si me ponía a pensar en ello, las demás, a excepción de Violet, eran chicas por las que cualquier hombre daría un brazo por arrancarles siquiera un beso de sus labios. Pero luego pensé que, mujeres tan hermosas debían tener defectos muy serios, pues ninguna de ellas tenía pareja o amigos. O tal vez ellas no tenían tiempo para relaciones sociales, quién sabe. Pero el punto es que la experiencia me ha enseñado que es muy difícil que una mujer atractiva sea perfecta, por no usar la palabra imposible.

En ese momento, esperaba que dos cosas salieran bien; que Sophie consiguiera llegar a alguna comisaría con Lucy, y que Nicole se recuperara de su herida fatal. Era fácil ser optimista con lo primero, pero me costaba horrores pensar positivo con lo segundo. ¿Por qué mierda pasa eso? Ya tengo asumido que me gusta Nicole, y lo lógico sería que pensara en su recuperación antes que en su muerte, pero, aun así, imágenes de su cadáver desfilaban por mi cabeza, acrecentando mi angustia. ¡Diablos, Jeremy! ¡Debes creer que Nicole lo va a lograr! ¡Si tanto te gusta ella, piensa en lo que va a pasar si ella se recupera!

Mientras esperaba afuera del quirófano, me puse a pensar en todas aquellas señales enviadas por Nicole cuando viajábamos desde Nueva York a Londres, y en cómo yo me amparaba en mi pesimismo para creer que ella jamás sentiría cosas por mí. ¿Y si era cierto? ¿Qué tal si ella siente cosas por mí, pero no las dice a causa de su misión? Y, aunque me dijese a mí mismo que no había nada interesante en mí, algo debió haber llamado su atención. Fue cuando recordé una conversación que tuve con ella en el jet.

 _¿Sabes, Jeremy? Eres el primer hombre que conozco que está más interesado en mi obra que en mis pechos. A veces odio ser tan atractiva, porque no me permite que la gente me conozca por lo que hago._

 _¿Y por qué eres tan atractiva?_

 _No es que quiera serlo, Jeremy. Cuando te mantienes en buena forma física, una de las consecuencias es tener un cuerpo deseable. Pero eso a los hombres no les interesa, así como no les interesa que me guste hacer esculturas. Cuando les hablo del tema, a menudo me dicen que yo soy la escultura. Es repugnante._

 _Pues yo pienso que sí eres atractiva, pero que eso no debe definirte. Eres más que una paleta de carne._

Abrí los ojos.

Me di cuenta que mi pesimismo estaba pobremente justificado. Recordé la forma en que Nicole me ponía atención cuando yo le platicaba sobre mis días como reportero gráfico. ¿Era posible que alguien como yo se hubiera ganado la atención de una chica como Nicole? ¿Qué lo hacía imposible? ¿Qué lo impedía? Alguien dijo una vez que, en el momento que te das cuenta que estás equivocado, comienzas a hacer las preguntas correctas. En realidad, ¿qué, realmente, impedía a un chico como yo a estar con una chica como Nicole? ¿Era la fama? ¿El dinero? ¿El poder? ¿Lucir como un galán? ¿Tener la anatomía de un fisicoculturista? Yo no tenía nada de esas cosas y, aun así, Nicole dio muestras de estar interesada en mí. Algo debió ver en mí que no vio en otra persona.

 _Eres el primer hombre que conozco que está más interesado en mi obra que en mis pechos._

Lo he dicho varias veces, y no me voy a cansar de repetirlo; Nicole es la mujer más bella y atractiva que he conocido en toda mi vida, pero, para serles honestos, me siento más atraído por su mirada que por todo lo demás. Los pechos eran todos más o menos iguales, pero los ojos eran otro cuento. No solamente se trataba del color, sino también de lo que transmitía la mirada. Y aquello era tan subjetivo que era, por lejos, mucho más interesante que algo que, en teoría, estaba hecho para los niños. Ja, recordé un chiste que me contaron cuando llegué al trabajo por primera vez al periódico. Decía algo así.

"¿En qué se parecen los pechos de una mujer a un parque de diversiones? En que están hechos para los niños, pero son los adultos quienes más se divierten jugando con ellos". Y es cierto. Pero yo pienso diferente. Aquella zona del cuerpo está ahí, es visible en su totalidad, no encierra ningún misterio. Pero la mirada, nuevamente, es otro asunto. Uno comienza a hacerse preguntas sobre la persona cada vez que la mira fijamente a los ojos, hace apreciaciones, elucubraciones y toda clase de juicios sobre alguien… y ninguno de esos juicios es igual de persona a persona. Es como mirar una obra de arte. Dos personas podrían estar mirando la misma cosa, y aun así, tener diferentes interpretaciones. En mi caso, eso era de especial importancia, pues yo trabajo mucho con fotografías, y estoy al tanto de la miríada de interpretaciones que puede tener una imagen.

Fue cuando cobré conciencia de que mi trabajo me había dado muchos puntos a favor con Nicole. Tenía que sepultar de algún modo mi pesimismo, y creer que podía tener una oportunidad con ella. Sin embargo, no quería forzar a que las cosas ocurrieran. Podría ser un cero a la izquierda con las chicas, pero sabía que a las mujeres no le gustaba darse cuenta de que estaban siendo cortejadas o seducidas. ¿Y qué mejor forma de conquistar a una chica que no intentar hacerlo?

Tan profundas eran mis cavilaciones que no fui consciente del paso del tiempo. La puerta del quirófano se abrió y apareció el médico cirujano a cargo de Nicole. Respiré tranquilo. El hecho que solamente hubiera aparecido el cirujano era una buena noticia en sí misma.

—La operación fue un éxito —dijo el médico con una sonrisa—. Logramos extraer la bala sin que el paciente perdiera mucha sangre. Está recibiendo transfusiones en este minuto para recuperar la sangre perdida antes de llegar al hospital. Si gusta, puede ir a Cuidados Intensivos. La llevaremos allá en breve.

—Gracias —dije, dirigiéndome de inmediato a Cuidados Intensivos, preguntándose qué había sido de Sophie y de Lucy. Y, como respondiendo a mi pregunta, la pulsera en mi muñeca se encendió.

—Lucy ha llegado a la comisaría sin problemas —anunció la voz de Sophie, luciendo aliviada—. Violet y Scarlett están conmigo. No tienen heridas de consideración. Pero esto no ha terminado. La Vanguardia de Ares se dirige a la comisaría, aunque sus números son bastante reducidos. Nosotras podemos derrotarlos sin complicaciones. Solamente ocúpate de velar por Nicole. Te necesita.

—De acuerdo. Buena suerte.

Cuando la comunicación se cortó, pude ver la sala de Cuidados Intensivos. Me preguntaron el nombre y se los dije, además del nombre de la persona a la que venía a ver. No me pusieron problemas y entré a la sala, la cual olía a antiséptico, obviamente para contrarrestar los malos olores que a menudo despedían los enfermos, demasiado complicados para siquiera tomarse una ducha. La cama asignada a Nicole se encontraba separada de las demás por biombos, de modo de garantizarle cierta privacidad. Y allí esperé unos diez minutos, paseándome de un lado a otro de la sala, hasta que la camilla en la que reposaba Nicole apareció. Los paramédicos la trasladaron cuidadosamente, de modo que no se hiciera ninguna herida, comprobaron que todo estuviera en orden y se retiraron, dejándome solo con Nicole. Me acerqué a ella, mirándola fijamente a su rostro. No lucía como alguien que se hubiera recuperado de una herida de bala, sino como si yo me hubiera encontrado con un ángel dormido.

—Nicole —dije, en un tono suave, inclinándome sobre ella y acariciando su mejilla—, espero que abras los ojos pronto. Tienes que saber que las demás cumplieron con su cometido y Lucy se encuentra a salvo.

¿Qué diablos estás haciendo, Jeremy? ¡Qué importa que esté inconsciente! Díselo, sé valiente. ¡Atrévete! Demonios. Ni siquiera me atrevo a expresar lo que siento cuando sé que la otra persona no puede escucharme. En mi defensa, jamás había admitido mis sentimientos por una chica en mi vida, básicamente porque jamás había estado en esa situación. ¿Por qué mierda costaba tanto decirle a una chica que te gusta? ¿De dónde rayos venía ese miedo? Pero luego me di cuenta que me estaba ahogando en un vaso de agua. No iba a encontrar respuestas a base de hacerme preguntas. ¡Vamos, Jeremy! ¡Ella está fuera de combate! ¡No va a escuchar nada! ¡Considéralo práctica para cuando tengas que decírselo cara a cara!

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó desde que Nicole llegó a Cuidados Intensivos hasta que me decidí a ser honesto con ella, al menos en lo que era pertinente a mis sentimientos. Antes de narrar esa parte, debo decirles que me sorprende que Nicole me haya conquistado en tan poco tiempo, aunque eso puede deberse también a la falta de chicas en mi vida. Nunca le había dado prioridad al asunto, hasta ahora, por lo que supongo que se trataba de algo nuevo para mí. Terminado este paréntesis, puedo contarles cómo me fue con el tema.

Sin mirar a Nicole, me armé de valor, crispé los puños, como si fuese a librar alguna batalla por el destino de la humanidad, y le dije la verdad. Admito que no soy un poeta, pero al menos hice mi mejor esfuerzo.

—Demonios, no sé por qué a nosotros nos cuesta tanto trabajo expresarnos cuando queremos ser honestos con nuestros sentimientos hacia una chica —comencé, temblando de la cabeza a los pies, pese a que no había ninguna razón para reaccionar así—, y yo soy diferente de los demás. Así que perdóname si mis palabras no son bonitas o son muy directas, pero es que esto que hay en mi interior me está matando por dentro, y quiero sacarme estas palabras de mi cabeza de una maldita vez.

Mierda, Jeremy. No te vayas por las ramas. Te estás contradiciendo, donjuán ruinoso.

—No sé qué rayos pasó, pero… pero me gustas, Nicole. A veces me siento como un imbécil diciendo estas palabras, porque ha pasado tan poco tiempo desde que te conocí que me parece increíble que pueda sentir estas cosas por ti. No lo entiendo, pero me imagino que no se trata tanto de entender, sino de aceptar. Y eso es precisamente lo que me es difícil hacer. ¡Diablos! No tengo idea de si estoy haciendo lo correcto o no, o si gano algo haciendo esto, pero, como dije, ya no quiero tener estos bichos en mi cabeza. —Instintivamente, me senté sobre la cama, rozando las piernas de Nicole con mi trasero, y me llevé una mano a la frente, sintiéndome como un saco de patatas—. Maldita sea. Es la primera vez que me pasa esto y no sé qué diablos hacer.

—Hiciste mucho —dijo una voz débil pero musical. Por un momento pensé que había imaginado la voz de Nicole, pero cuando giré mi cabeza hacia ella, me di cuenta que había abierto los ojos. Es difícil imaginar lo contento que me puse cuando la vi consciente, por lo que no voy a describirlo—. Fuiste honesto. Y eso es algo que te agradezco mucho.

Yo me encontraba mistificado. Pensé que Nicole no era capaz de escuchar nada, pero me equivoqué. Al parecer, solamente tenía cerrados los ojos.

—¿Entonces… escuchaste cada palabra?

—Así es —repuso Nicole con una sonrisa triste. Yo no esperé que mostrara ese gesto, y me pregunté por qué lo había hecho, sin saber que la respuesta venía a continuación—. Jeremy, no te extrañes por lo que te pasa. Eso solamente te indica que eres humano, que tienes sentimientos humanos y que pudiste encontrar el valor para decirlas, y te agradezco de todo corazón que te hayas abierto a mí.

No sabía por qué, pero me daba la impresión que aquellas últimas palabras traían un "pero" implicado.

—Pero debes entender, Jeremy, que tengo una misión que cumplir —continuó Nicole, y aquello hizo que me sintiera como si me hubiera tragado un yunque—, y no tengo tiempo para el amor. Odio tener que decirte esto, Jeremy, porque eres una buena persona, y las buenas personas no merecen sufrir, menos por amor.

—Entiendo —dije, con más animo del que realmente sentía, porque, en mi interior, me sentía como mierda—. Lamento haberte complicado las cosas al decirte eso.

—No, no lo hiciste —repuso Nicole con una sonrisa—. Dijiste lo que debías decir. Pero, si te sirve de algo, yo también estoy interesada en ti.

—Por favor, no hagas las cosas más difíciles.

—No lo hago —dijo Nicole extendiendo una mano y tomándomela. Se sentía como seda—. ¿Me escuchaste decir que nunca tendría tiempo para el amor?

En honor a la verdad, no escuché a Nicole emplear la palabra "nunca". Aunque eso poco sentido tenía ya.

—Cuando cumpla con mi misión, tendré todo el tiempo del mundo para encontrar el amor. Y ten por seguro que tú serás mi primera opción.

Al escuchar las palabras de Nicole, no supe si sentirme ilusionado o apesadumbrado. Por una parte, me alegraba, hasta cierto punto, que ella me considerara como su primera opción para iniciar una relación. Pero por otra, no sabía cuándo iba ella a cumplir con su misión. Diablos, ni siquiera sabía con precisión cuál era. Porque algo me decía que ayudarme a limpiar mi nombre e investigar el asunto del acelerador de partículas no eran sus principales objetivos. Sin embargo, no tuve el coraje de preguntarle a Nicole cuál era esa misión de la que había hablado.

Pero aquella conversación había hecho algo bueno. Por lo menos ya no me sentía como un saco de patatas.

Mientras disfrutaba de mi alivio, la pulsera en mi muñeca volvió a emitir un destello púrpura.

—Jeremy, aquí Sophie. Los soldados de la Vanguardia de Ares fueron neutralizados. Ninguna de nosotras resultó herida. En este momento, Lucy Warren está testificando en el cuartel de policía, y será puesta bajo protección militar hasta el día del juicio.

Volví a respirar tranquilo. Debía agradecer a Sophie y a las demás por hacer tan buen trabajo, cosa que traduje a palabras con júbilo. Otro saco de patatas menos, y un paso más para limpiar mi nombre y continuar con mi investigación.

Lo único que empañaba aquella felicidad era mi conversación con Nicole. Parece que, una vez más, debía ser optimista.


	45. Impura

XLIV  
Impura

Tokio de Cristal, año 2993, 1:59a.m.

Sailor Mercury juzgó que no era necesario que las demás vieran lo que estaba pasando en los aposentos de Diamante. Aquello era tan desmoralizante que, incluso, temía que perdieran las ganas de pelear. Lo único que debía importar en ese momento era rescatar a Serena y, en lo posible, a Rini. Si eso no era posible, el plan de contingencia era salvar a Serena, obtener la tecnología de los rayos gamma y regresar al presente. Cuando ellas hubiesen destruido los pilares de energía oscura, Black Moon vendría a ellas. La idea era que la batalla final tuviera lugar en el presente, de modo de liberar finalmente a Tokio de Cristal de su decadencia.

Una vez delineado el plan, Sailor Mercury acudió a la bahía médica, donde se encontraban sus amigas, recuperándose de la batalla contra Esmeralda. Sorpresivamente, ellas ya lucían completamente recuperadas, algo destacable, pues las heridas de Sailor Mars y Sailor Venus eran graves, sin contar las fracturas en sus dos piernas.

—Chicas —dijo Sailor Mercury con una sonrisa que expresaba su alivio.

—La medicina del siglo treinta es genial —dijo Sailor Mars, flexionando sus piernas, sin sentir ninguna clase de dolor—. Me siento de maravillas.

—Lo mismo digo —añadió Sailor Venus, imitando los movimientos de su compañera.

Sailor Jupiter no había tenido heridas de consideración, pero igual había acompañado a sus amigas. Miraba a Sailor Mercury con una expresión extraña, como si estuviera tratando de mirar más allá de lo evidente.

—¿Qué tienes, Sailor Mercury?

—Es que me alegra verlas bien —mintió ella, bien al tanto de lo que podría pasar si sus amigas supieran lo que estaba pasando entre Diamante y Serena—. Además, me siento un poco agotada. No hemos dormido en varias horas.

—¿Qué sugieres? —quiso saber Sailor Venus, quien había acabado con sus flexiones y tomó asiento sobre una de las camillas—. ¿Tomamos un descanso?

—Si lo hacemos, recuperaríamos nuestras fuerzas, pero es posible que Serena se encuentre fuera de nuestro alcance. Si vamos ahora, puede que tengamos éxito, pero estaríamos tan agotadas que ya no podríamos seguir peleando, aunque así lo queramos. Es tu decisión, Sailor Venus.

La aludida se quedó en silencio. Era irremediable. La última vez que había tomado una decisión, dos personas habían perdido la vida. Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión, las demás habían puesto sus vidas a su disposición. Sailor Venus no quería repetir la experiencia, menos con sus amigas. Y, como era natural, la decisión más fácil era no tomar la decisión. Sencillamente, no se sentía con la suficiente moral y confianza para cargar con las vidas de sus compañeras. No podría perdonarse a sí misma si ellas eran asesinadas por el enemigo por culpa de una mala decisión.

Pero había otro factor en juego en ese momento.

Serena era prisionera del enemigo. No quería ni imaginar lo que seguramente debía estar sintiendo, encarcelada, posiblemente siendo torturada, encaminándola hacia el mismo destino que Rini. Se sacudió el pensamiento de su cabeza. Entendió que si se detenían en ese momento, ya no habría retorno para Serena. La única alternativa era seguir adelante.

—No descansaremos —dijo Sailor Venus, después de un buen rato—. Se lo debemos a Serena. Ella no nos abandonaría si estuviera en nuestra situación, aunque le falten las fuerzas para continuar.

—Entonces iremos a rescatar a Serena —añadió Sailor Jupiter, mirando a Sailor Mercury con atención—. Cuanto antes lo hagamos, mejor.

—Espera —intervino Sailor Venus, también mirando a Sailor Mercury—. No podemos ir sin un plan. Sailor Mercury, ¿cuál es la mejor forma de rescatar a Serena?

La aludida compuso una sonrisa amplia, viendo que Sailor Venus al fin estaba tomando las riendas de la situación.

—Escuchen atentamente, chicas…

Washington, 10 de marzo de 1992, 11:55a.m.

Soichi Tomoe había conseguido arrendar una casa en los suburbios de la ciudad. No era un escenario ideal, pues el costo de arriendo era muy alto y, pese a que podía pagarlo, no le convenía pasar demasiado tiempo allá. Estaba entre sus planes regresar a Tokio, a la casa de sus padres, quienes tenían planeado irse a vivir cerca del mar para pasar sus últimos días en tranquilidad. La casa de sus padres sería ideal para cuidar a Hotaru, pues ella, desde que él le había administrado la cura para su enfermedad, se había comportado de forma muy extraña. Siempre hablaba de alimentarse, pero la comida rara vez le satisfacía. Al parecer, necesitaba alimentarse de la fuerza vital de las personas para sentirse contenta. Fue cuando se le vino a la mente las intenciones de Herbert Dixon para con Hotaru.

 _Tal vez tenga razón sobre ella, y realmente necesite morir._

Sin embargo, apenas consideraba la idea, Soichi la rechazaba, pues también tenía presente que Hotaru era lo único que le quedaba de su matrimonio con Mariko, y aquello le impedía ser objetivo.

 _Tal vez Hotaru realmente se haya convertido en un monstruo, pero es mi hija, y no voy a permitir que la maten o que experimenten con ella._

Unos toques a la puerta arrancaron a Soichi Tomoe de sus pensamientos. Consultó el calendario, pensando que tal vez se trataba del cartero, avisándole del vencimiento del pago del dividendo, recordando que esa carta le había llegado el día de ayer, y que debía salir a la tarde para ese mismo menester. No obstante, atendió a la puerta, y se encontró con una mujer de atuendos estrafalarios que jamás había visto en su vida.

—¿Le puedo servir en algo?

La mujer mostró una sonrisa. Tenía el cabello pelirrojo y ostentaba una expresión marmórea.

—De hecho, he venido a hacerle a usted esa pregunta.

—¿Perdón?

—Usted es el profesor Soichi Tomoe, ¿no es cierto?

—Así es —repuso él, mirando a la mujer con ojos inquisitivos—. ¿Y usted es…?

—Eudial —dijo ella, tendiéndole una mano de forma desvergonzada. Hubo un momento de total incomodidad para Soichi Tomoe, antes de estrecharla con un poco de tiento—. Seguramente no entiende nada de lo que está pasando, pero la verdad es que yo puedo iluminarle con algunas cosas.

—¿Cómo cuales?

Eudial permaneció en silencio, notando algo que el profesor Tomoe no había visto.

—¿Acaso ella es su hija?

—Sí —repuso el profesor, mirando hacia atrás y viendo que Hotaru miraba a Eudial con una mirada curiosa, como si estuviera esperando que ella apareciera, tarde o temprano—. Se llama Hotaru y es lo más preciado que tengo en este mundo.

Eudial frunció el ceño. Acababa de escuchar algo muy importante.

—No luce muy bien su hija.

—Lo sé —dijo el profesor, suspirando en señal de impotencia—. No tengo idea de lo que le pasa. Le he practicado varios exámenes, y todos arrojan resultados negativos. La verdad, ya no sé qué hacer.

—Tal vez nosotras podemos ayudarle —ofreció Eudial, y el profesor Tomoe frunció el ceño.

—¿Nosotras?

—Somos un equipo de cinco. Hemos estado buscándolo, profesor, para ponernos a su servicio. Digamos que está entre nuestros intereses curar lo que sea que tiene su hija.

—¿Y cómo supo que mi hija está enferma?

—No es difícil darse cuenta —dijo Eudial, sabiendo que el profesor iba a aceptar su ayuda, tarde o temprano—. Cualquiera puede leer un periódico, pero no cualquiera es capaz de leer entre líneas. Además, tengo una idea más o menos clara de lo que estoy buscando.

—¿Y cuál es esa idea?

—Bueno, mi idea es que su hija puede que tenga un parásito de origen extraterrestre.

Washington, en ese mismo momento.

Herbert Dixon, empleando su alias de Justin Donovan, entró en las dependencias de la NASA, y preguntó en recepción por Walter Kendrick, el director de la organización.

—¿De parte de quién?

—Justin Donovan —dijo Herbert con total calma—. Seguramente fue avisado de una reunión que voy a tener con él dentro de cinco minutos.

La recepcionista tomó un teléfono, hizo una llamada breve y colgó el aparato, mostrando una sonrisa bonachona.

—Lo está esperando, señor Donovan.

—Muchas gracias —dijo Herbert, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Un oficial de seguridad, viendo que Herbert era esperado por el director, le otorgó un pase temporal que duraba cinco horas, con el cual podía emplear el ascensor. La oficina que buscaba se encontraba en el último piso, como era usual, y oprimió el botón indicado. En cuestión de segundos, Herbert llegó a su destino y buscó la oficina del director, algo que no resultó en absoluto difícil. Bastaba con localizar la puerta más ostentosa y la placa más grande. Y no se había equivocado. La placa era, en efecto, de color dorado y rezaba el nombre Walter Kendrick en caracteres visibles incluso desde el ascensor.

Cuando entró a la oficina, pudo comprobar que el director de la NASA era un hombre con inclinaciones casi enfermizas por la opulencia. Las dimensiones del despacho de Walter Kendrick era, cuando menos, épicas, así como su escritorio y los gabinetes alrededor. Asumió que incluso disponía de paredes aislantes de ruido para mantener sus asuntos privados en secreto. Herbert se preguntó cuántas mujeres hubieron desfilado por esa oficina, fuesen empleadas, prostitutas o demás.

—Justin Donovan —dijo Walter Kendrick, sin hacer ningún gesto de bienvenida, sin ponerse de pie y, por supuesto, sin extender la mano a modo de saludo—. No quiero que piense que acepté su solicitud por un cuestión de amistad.

—No lo pensé ni por un segundo, señor Kendrick —repuso Herbert en un tono glacial—. Yo tampoco estoy muy complacido por esta reunión, pero pienso que es necesario, en el nombre de la seguridad global.

—Sí, claro —dijo Walter con voz seca—. Seguridad global. Bonito nombre para lo que es, básicamente, amenazar al mundo con un garrote.

—Llámelo como quiera. Usted no está en posición de hacer acusaciones ni demandas. Lo que vengo a decirle no es una proposición, sino una orden.

—Curiosas palabras, viniendo de un contratista de defensa. Ustedes se creen dioses, cuando no son más que cavernícolas glorificados. No son capaces de ver el mundo si no es a través de la mira de un arma. Quiero que quede esto bastante claro. La NASA es una organización gubernamental civil, y, bajo ninguna circunstancia se puede militarizar. La Comunidad de Inteligencia ha intentado por años ponernos bajo el mismo paraguas que ellos, pero eso no va a pasar.

Herbert dio un paso hacia Walter, quien no dio muestras de sentirse amedrentado.

—Como le acabo de decir, no he venido aquí a hacerle una proposición. He venido aquí a militarizar la organización, lo quiera usted o no.

—Y asumo que usted cree que es así de simple —repuso Walter, mirando a Herbert con ojos que semejaban icebergs—. Semejante cambio de rama solamente puede ser autorizado por el Presidente. Y asumo que no ha vivido los últimos dos años bajo una caverna, porque debe saber que Jackson MacArthur jamás autorizaría algo así.

—Por favor, Walter, no quiero escuchar sus lamentos sobre los héroes espaciales y otras estupideces. Se amparan en las ideas románticas de la carrera espacial que tiene la mayoría de la población, pero cuando la gente sepa lo que se ha gastado en poner ese maldito armatoste en órbita (29), y en todas esas mentadas misiones a Marte, sin siquiera tener un plan real para lograrlo, me gustaría verlo a usted defendiendo un saco roto financiero. Ah, y eso que no he mencionado que muchas de sus tecnologías tienen la mala costumbre de aparecer en el inventario de una organización que se llama… ¿cuál era el nombre? Ah, la Vanguardia de Ares. ¿Los recuerda? ¿Aquellos que provocaron la Guerra del Golfo? (30).

A Walter no le hacía falta un recordatorio de lo que había hecho la Vanguardia de Ares. No quería admitir que el costo del "armatoste" que había mencionado Justin Donovan se había disparado y que varios planos de diversas tecnologías, desarrolladas exclusivamente para propósitos científicos, estaban siendo usados para crear dispositivos de espionaje, e incluso armas. Justin Donovan no le había dicho nada nuevo, pero se suponía que la NASA era una organización civil, basada en los ideales del descubrimiento y la exploración espacial. Haría más mal que bien si se transformaba en una rama más de las Fuerzas Armadas.

—Lo lamento, señor Donovan, pero usted está perdiendo el tiempo aquí —dijo Walter en un tono perentorio—. No consentiré en persuadir al Presidente de que cambie las directivas principales de esta organización. El progreso científico no debe ser detenido, con independencia de cuánto proclame que lo hace en el nombre de la seguridad nacional.

Herbert no dijo nada por un rato. Estuvo barajando opciones, las cuales iban desde amenazarlo por arrojarlo por la ventana hasta usar su magia para forzar la voluntad del director de la NASA, pero luego se dio cuenta que aquellas eran las alternativas de un cavernícola. Herbert se caracterizaba por emplear métodos sutiles para conseguir sus objetivos, y aquella no iba a ser la excepción.

—Es una pena que no haya querido colaborar, señor Kendrick. Realmente quería evitarle lo que está a punto de padecer, pero no me deja otra opción. Con su permiso…

Walter, por un momento, creyó que su huésped iba a hacerle alguna clase de agresión, pero, felizmente, no ocurrió nada dramático. Vio cómo Justin Donovan daba media vuelta y se retiraba de la oficina, resoplando de alivio al ver que no iba a sufrir alguna consecuencia inmediata de su negativa a cooperar con él. Sin embargo, era precisamente la falta de acciones por parte de Justin Donovan lo que a continuación le llenó de una preocupación que le retorció las entrañas. Movido por aquella incomodidad, tomó el teléfono y marcó un número rápidamente.

—¿Diga?

—Quiero hacer una denuncia por amenazas. Mi nombre es Walter Kendrick, y el individuo que me amenazó se llama Justin Donovan.

Tokio de Cristal, año 2993, 2:28a.m.

Diamante se estaba vistiendo. Había cumplido con su objetivo, y podía decir que se encontraba más que satisfecho con la experiencia. Había poseído a la hermosa Sailor Moon y había disfrutado cada momento, cada caricia, cada beso y otras cosas que prefería recrear en su mente a decirlas en voz alta. Miró a Sailor Moon, sin ninguna prenda de ropa cubriendo su piel, volviendo a sentirse tenso. _Podría hacer que se entregue una vez más, pero ya tengo suficiente. Además, hay otras cosas de las que ocuparme._

Cuando Diamante estuvo razonablemente presentable, encargó a dos guardias a que custodiaran sus aposentos, de modo que Sailor Moon no pudiera escapar, y se dirigió al puente de la nave, notando que había unas luces amarillas encendidas en los pasillos. Aquella era la señal de alarma. Decidió llegar al puente para enterarse de los últimos sucesos.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Uno de los sensores no responde —dijo uno de los operadores del puente, indicando a Diamante a que viera las imágenes de las cámaras externas—. También veo una compuerta de escape abierta, pero la cámara no detectó a nadie entrando o saliendo. Tal vez se trate de una falla, pero también puede darse el caso que alguien se infiltró en la nave.

—Pues yo veo una simple falla —dijo Diamante, mirando detenidamente las imágenes de la cámara de seguridad—. No creo que alguien pueda hacerse invisible y entrar por una compuerta que solamente está diseñada para salir por ella, no entrar.

—¿Entonces, cuáles son sus órdenes?

—Envía a un técnico para que se ocupe de la avería. Realiza una revisión preventiva, en caso que haya más fallas.

—A la orden, señor.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en una de las tuberías de escape, las Sailor Senshi avanzaban como podían a través de tan estrecho fuste. Como era natural, Sailor Jupiter era la que más problemas tenía, pero no se quejaba de sus circunstancias. Sailor Venus iba al frente, pensando en lo que podía pasar si no conseguían rescatar a Serena y Rini de las manos de Black Moon.

El final del tubo estaba bloqueado por una compuerta de aspecto grueso, que ni siquiera Sailor Jupiter pudo arrancar. Sailor Mercury extrajo su computadora y, con unos cuantos comandos, la compuerta se abrió y el grupo pudo pasar.

—¿Dónde estamos? —quiso saber Sailor Mars, mirando a Sailor Mercury. Ella consultó los planos de la nave en su computadora.

—Estamos en la sala de máquinas —repuso, señalando un pasillo a su izquierda—. Tenemos que continuar unos sesenta metros y subir dos niveles. La última puerta del pasillo conduce a los aposentos de Diamante.

—¿Tendremos compañía?

—Solamente hay dos guardias custodiando la entrada —dijo Sailor Mercury, avanzando hacia el pasillo a la carrera—. Viene un técnico en camino, seguramente para investigar la falla en la compuerta y en el sensor, pero se demorará tres minutos en llegar a nuestra posición. Podemos deshacernos de los guardias y entrar en la habitación antes que el técnico pase por este lugar. Cuando se encuentre en la tubería de escape, podremos rescatar a Serena, volver por donde llegamos, neutralizar al técnico y escapar.

—¿Y qué hay de Rini? —preguntó Sailor Venus, y Sailor Mercury notó su preocupación. No lo hacía en balde.

—Eso es lo que me molesta —repuso Sailor Mercury, frunciendo el ceño—. No puedo detectar su presencia en ningún sector de la nave. Debe encontrarse en Némesis ya. Si eso es cierto, entonces está fuera de nuestro alcance.

—¿La vamos a abandonar?

—Es la única opción —dijo Sailor Mercury con un poco de impaciencia—. Black Lady quiere derrotarnos. Si desea hacerlo, ella tendrá que venir a nosotras, sobre todo cuando hayamos destruido esos nexos de energía oscura. De hecho, cuento con que todo Black Moon venga hacia nosotras.

—¿Y no será mucho para nosotras?

—No haremos esto al azar —respondió Sailor Mercury, usando su computadora de bolsillo para crear una proyección sobre la pared, la cual mostraba un plano del Tokio de 1992—. Si los nexos de energía oscura son destruidos, Black Moon intentará reactivarlos lo más pronto posible. Para eso, necesita crear un pilar que se encuentre a la misma distancia de los cinco nexos de energía oscura, esto es, en el centro del pentágono que forman los nexos. He estudiado bien esa zona. Existen muchas cavidades en el subsuelo que podríamos aprovechar para derrumbar el pilar desde abajo. Para eso, es muy importante que nosotras estemos en los lugares precisos, cuyas coordenadas ya he determinado y enviado a sus respectivos teléfonos.

Sailor Venus lucía muy escéptica acerca del plan de Sailor Mercury.

—¿No crees que te estás adelantando mucho? No tienes forma de anticipar lo que va a pasar. Ten por seguro que va a haber cosas que no van a entrar en tus planes. No debes ser tan rígida.

—Sailor Venus, tienes que entender que no hay margen de error en esto —intervino Sailor Jupiter, y Sailor Mars asintió con la cabeza, en señal de aprobación—. Sailor Mercury está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para que nosotras podamos ganar esta batalla y, te guste o no, esa es la forma en que ella pelea. Adelante, Sailor Mercury, guíanos en esto.

Sailor Venus compuso una mueca de desagrado, pero siguió a Sailor Mercury hacia los aposentos de Diamante, no encontrando ninguna oposición, al menos hasta que vieron a los guardias. Sailor Mercury hizo un gesto con la mano para que ellas se detuvieran. A continuación, ella empleó su niebla para confundir a los guardias, y Sailor Jupiter noqueó a ambos, haciendo chocar sus cabezas. Una vez que comprobaron que se encontraban inconscientes, las Sailor Senshi entraron en la habitación y vieron a Serena. Estaba desnuda, sentada sobre la cama, en silencio. Sailor Mars se acercó lentamente a ella, con el fin de verle la cara, solamente para llevarse una mano a la boca, luciendo horrorizada.

Serena tenía la cara pálida, los ojos vacantes y una expresión de perdida. Lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, sin que ella hiciera ningún sonido. Las demás imitaron a Sailor Mars y vieron, con espanto, lo demacrada que lucía Serena. No parecía una chica de catorce años, sino como alguien por lo menos quince años mayor. Sailor Mars puso una mano sobre su hombro, pero ella no reaccionó. Tenía la respuesta nerviosa de una estatua.

—Sailor Jupiter —dijo Sailor Mercury, quien evitaba mirar la cara de Serena—, ¿podrías cargar con ella, por favor? No podemos perder más tiempo aquí. El técnico acaba de pasar por aquí.

—¿Cargar con ella? —dijo Sailor Venus con incredulidad—. ¿Acaso no tienes corazón, Sailor Mercury? Es obvio que le pasó algo terrible. Esperemos a que recupere el color y la conciencia.

Pero Sailor Mercury había perdido la paciencia.

—¡No tienes idea de lo que le pasó! —gritó, haciendo que Sailor Venus retrocediera un poco—. ¡Yo estuve viéndolo todo en el sótano del palacio! ¡Ninguna chica merece que le hagan lo que ese animal le hizo a Serena! ¡Y, en caso que no te hayas dado cuenta, estamos en la nave espacial del enemigo, y cada segundo de más que pasemos aquí vamos corriendo más riesgos! —Sailor Mercury respiró hondo para calmarse, viendo que las demás la miraban con ojos desorbitados—. Mira, Mina, sé lo que estás sintiendo en este momento, pero necesitamos ser fuertes. Debemos poner a Serena a salvo primero. Luego vemos cómo le regresamos la vida y la salud.

Sailor Venus se quedó en silencio por un instante, para luego asentir con la cabeza. Sailor Jupiter tomó el cuerpo de Serena con delicadeza y Sailor Mercury les indicó que era seguro salir. Volvieron por el mismo camino y encontraron al técnico inspeccionando algunos circuitos. Sailor Mars se aproximó con cautela y noqueó al técnico, alzando el pulgar para indicar que todo estaba bien. Sailor Mercury empleó su computadora para abrir la compuerta, volvió a piratear los sensores, la cámara y la compuerta exterior para salir de la nave sin que nadie las viera.

* * *

Una vez de vuelta en la seguridad del sótano del palacio, Sailor Mercury siguió monitoreando la situación en la nave espacial, buscando cualquier información que pudiera serle útil, mientras que las demás trataban de animar a Serena, con poco éxito.

Serena no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que la encontraron en los aposentos de Diamante. Seguía pálida como mármol, seguía derramando lágrimas, pero su expresión ya no lucía tan escalofriante. Lucía como una mujer a la que le hubieran hecho algo sin nombre, y quisiera desahogarse al tope de sus pulmones. Sailor Mars tomó su mano y comprobó que, por lo menos, estaba recuperando la temperatura, pues en la nave, su piel había estado fría como hielo.

Tuvieron que pasar diez minutos más para que Serena mostrara alguna reacción. Sus manos se movieron, el color de su piel fue retornando de a poco, pero las lágrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos. Pero fueron necesarios otros cinco minutos más para que se comportara como una persona normal en su situación. El llanto se hizo escuchar y estuvo a punto de colapsar, pero las chicas la sujetaron, abrazándola y consolándola. Serena hipaba casi sin control, pero entre las demás Sailor Senshi consiguieron calmarla lo suficiente para que pudiera articular algunas palabras.

Sailor Mercury llegó y se alegró bastante de ver a Serena luciendo más normal. Le tomó ambas manos, sonriendo, con lágrimas en los ojos, y Sailor Venus se sintió horrible al ver lo que ocurría delante de ella. Había creído que a Sailor Mercury no le preocupaba lo que sintiera Serena, con tal de cumplir con la misión o el objetivo a mano, pero se había equivocado. A ella sí le preocupaba, lo suficiente para tomar cartas sobre el asunto y tejer un plan, plan que, por cierto, estaba transcurriendo sin fallos hasta el momento.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Sailor Mercury, y las demás miraron a Serena, como haciendo la misma pregunta. Serena permaneció en silencio por un rato antes de abrir la boca.

—Me siento…

Las demás Sailor Senshi apremiaron a Serena con la mirada. Ella no fue capaz de sostenerla con las demás.

—Me siento… impura… violada… ultrajada…

Y no pudo decir más. Fue cuando las demás Sailor Senshi, con la excepción de Sailor Mercury, supieron lo que realmente le había ocurrido a Serena. Ninguna de ellas podía decir palabra alguna. Tenían los puños crispados a causa de la rabia, pues ahora sabían que el príncipe Diamante había violado a Serena.

Pero la consecuencia más terrible estaba por venir.

* * *

(29) Me refiero a la Estación Espacial Internacional. Va a cumplir un pequeño rol en el tercer arco, el cual va a estar lleno de cambios que nada tienen que ver con el manga.

(30) Para diseñar esta parte del argumento, me basé en una novela de Dan Brown, llamada "La conspiración", que, a grandes rasgos, habla de un complot que involucra a la NASA y su rol en la actualidad.


	46. El paradero del Cristal de Plata

XLV  
El paradero del Cristal de Plata

Tokio de Cristal, año 2993, 3:46a.m.

Sailor Mercury batallaba contra el cansancio, mientras monitoreaba las comunicaciones de Black Moon empleando su programa denominado "Alfombra Roja" para burlar la seguridad en las señales portadoras. No era muy fanática del café, pero en Tokio de Cristal había un trago muy popular entre los trabajadores nocturnos que se elaboraba a base de una rara hoja llamada té plateado, una planta que se daba en la luna, y que solamente podía germinar en la Tierra cada vez que hubiera luna llena. Su sabor era delicioso, tan ligero como agua, dulce como miel y podía mantener a alguien despierto toda la noche. Sailor Mercury había probado un sorbo, y ya no tuvo que estar batallando contra sus propios párpados. Con renovado ánimo, continuó con su labor, aunque no podía desconocer lo que le había ocurrido a Serena. Solamente esperaba que, por lo menos, se sintiera un poco mejor.

Cerca de ella, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter y Sailor Venus yacían sentadas a la turca, mirando cómo Serena se limpiaba las lágrimas y miraba a cada una de ellas, como agradeciendo en silencio que estuvieran presentes.

—Serena, siempre estaremos a tu lado —dijo Sailor Mars suavemente, y Sailor Jupiter y Sailor Venus asintieron con la cabeza, refrendando lo que ella había dicho—. Te prometo que ese maldito príncipe Diamante va a pagar por lo que hizo.

—Voy a retorcerle el cuello —gruñó Sailor Jupiter, haciendo un gesto violento con ambas manos—. ¿Cómo se atreve a aprovecharse de ti?

—Va a morir, muy dolorosamente —añadió Sailor Venus, crispando los puños.

Pero Serena negó con la cabeza, tomando por sorpresa a las demás.

—Chicas —dijo, con una voz muy baja, apenas audible—, no creo que Diamante merezca la muerte.

—¿Pero qué estás diciendo, Serena? —dijo Sailor Mars, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Eres consciente de lo que te hizo, y cómo te dejó después? Tienes que entender que ya no eres virgen, Serena. Diamante se apoderó de algo que no le pertenece, y es algo muy valioso para una chica. ¿Cómo puedes no odiarlo por eso?

—No es eso —respondió Serena, todavía con esa voz baja que apenas podía escucharse—. Nadie merece la muerte, por muy mala que sea esa persona. Si matamos a nuestros enemigos para satisfacer nuestra sed de venganza, ¿en qué somos mejores que ellos? No podemos ser guerreras del amor (31) si empleamos los métodos de nuestros adversarios para ganar nuestras batallas.

—Serena… —dijo Sailor Jupiter, con ojos brillantes.

—¿Acaso no odias a Diamante?

—¿Acaso no tienes amor propio?

—No se trata de eso —dijo Serena, elevando un poco más el tono de su voz—. Se trata de vencer a nuestros enemigos sin usar sus propias armas. Tenemos que encontrar nuestro propio camino.

Sailor Mars iba a decir algo, cuando fue interrumpida por la repentina aparición de Sailor Mercury. Lucía emocionada por alguna razón.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Sailor Venus, mirando a su compañera con curiosidad—. ¿Bebiste mucho té plateado?

—No, no es eso —repuso Sailor Mercury con un poco más de calma—. Es que pude hallar información importante sobre Black Moon. Hay mucho tráfico de información relacionado con un tal Cristal Oscuro. Al parecer, así fue como el clan obtuvo sus poderes. Seguramente hallaron ese cristal en Némesis.

—¿Y cómo podremos acceder a él? —preguntó Sailor Venus, luciendo dubitativa—. Está muy lejos.

—No tendremos que llegar a él —dijo Sailor Mercury con una sonrisa amplia—. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre que Black Moon necesitaba activar los nexos rápidamente?

—Lo recuerdo.

—Pues, de acuerdo a lo que pude obtener de sus comunicaciones, el Cristal Oscuro puede actuar como un pilar gigantesco de energía oscura. Creo que Black Moon piensa traer el Cristal Oscuro a Tokio y activar los cinco nexos al mismo tiempo. Si eso llega a ocurrir, no habrá nada que podamos hacer para detener el flujo de energía oscura.

—¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos?

Sailor Mercury se dirigió a una de las consolas, y tomó un aparato que lucía como una pistola de agua, pero de aspecto más futurista. Cuando regresó, se la mostró a Sailor Venus, quien la miró, sin entender.

—Es un arma de rayos gamma —dijo Sailor Mercury, pero Sailor Venus seguía mirando el aparato con confusión—. Nos va a servir para deshacernos de las barreras que protegen los nexos de energía oscura. Cuando los hayamos destruido, Black Moon vendrá a reactivarlos con todo lo que tiene. Cuento con que Black Lady esté presente también.

—Parece que lo tienes todo planeado —repuso Sailor Venus, luciendo escéptica.

—No confías en mi plan.

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó Sailor Venus con un poco de impaciencia—. Ya te he dicho que nada sale de acuerdo con lo planeado. Eres muy rígida, ese es tu problema. No eres capaz de improvisar, o de adaptar tus ideas a la situación. Tratas de adaptar la situación a tus ideas, y eso nunca funciona.

—Pues yo creo que, con buena disciplina, puedes hacer buenos planes —repuso Sailor Mercury con calma y sin perder la amabilidad, ahora que sabía que Serena se encontraba a salvo—. Ahora, si tienes una mejor idea, te escucho. No puedo pretender ser la que tiene las mejores ideas siempre.

Sailor Venus se quedó en silencio. A decir verdad, no se le ocurría nada, ninguna idea, ningún plan, lo que fuese, que pudiera conducirlas a la victoria sobre Black Moon. Lo mejor que pudo articular fue derrotar al enemigo en el presente, pero en una confrontación típica. De todos modos, ellas conocían mejor el Tokio en el que vivían ellas, y razonó que aquella era una ventaja decisiva sobre sus contrincantes.

—Pues yo digo que llevemos a Black Moon a nuestro terreno —dijo Sailor Venus después de pasar un minuto pensando en alguna estrategia—. Si el enemigo pelea en un campo de batalla poco familiar, cometerá errores y podremos aprovecharnos de ellos. Cuando hayamos acabado con Black Moon, podremos destruir tranquilamente los nexos de energía oscura, usando el arma de rayos como-quiera-que-se-llame, y el Cristal Oscuro ni siquiera tendrá participación. Tenemos que confiar en nuestra fuerza. No necesitamos de algún plan complicado para ganar.

—Me gusta eso de confiar en nuestra fuerza —dijo Sailor Jupiter, pero Sailor Mars no se veía muy convencida.

—Sailor Venus, ¿no se te ha pasado por la cabeza que Sailor Mercury debió haberle dado mil vueltas en su cabeza a la situación? Recuerda que ella no peleó con nosotras contra Esmeralda. Seguramente estuvo investigando, conociendo a su enemigo, sus armas, sus fortalezas, debilidades, y quién sabe cuántas variables más. Sailor Mercury jamás hace algo sin un propósito, y ten por segura que está buscando la mejor forma de que nosotras podamos ganar esta batalla. No puedes permitir que tu orgullo te nuble el juicio. Si dices ser una líder, o aspiras a serlo, tienes que conocer a tu equipo, sus capacidades y sus debilidades. Te guste o no, Sailor Mercury es la más inteligente de nosotras, y es la más capacitada para idear estrategias.

—Es que me molesta su rigidez —dijo Sailor Venus, haciendo una mueca de desagrado—. Le cuesta trabajo aceptar que hay cosas que no van a salir de acuerdo con sus planes, y te aseguro que las cosas irán cuesta abajo, porque ella no sabrá qué hacer, porque no conoce lo que es improvisar.

Sailor Mars se quedó en silencio por un momento antes de responder.

—Bueno, si crees que tu opción es la mejor, entonces lo haremos a tu modo. Ruego a los dioses que aquella sea la mejor decisión.

—¿Y tú, Serena, qué opinas? —preguntó Sailor Venus, viendo que la aludida se sentía un poco más tranquila.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo con Sailor Mars —dijo, con voz queda, lo que no le agradó mucho a Sailor Venus—. Deberías dejar los planes y las estrategias a Sailor Mercury. Ese es su rol en este equipo. Deja que cumpla con su rol.

—¿Quieren que sea la líder de este equipo, solamente para que cuestionen mis decisiones?

—Déjala, Serena —dijo Sailor Mars con gentileza—. Si las cosas salen mal, siempre podremos apegarnos al plan de Sailor Mercury. Aún creo que deberíamos hacerle caso, pero no pienso que sea inteligente contradecir a Sailor Venus. Veamos cómo se dan los acontecimientos y luego tomamos las decisiones difíciles.

Frente a eso, no hubo ningún cuestionamiento. Las cinco se pusieron de pie, Serena con cierta lentitud, y alzó su broche (Sailor Mercury lo había tomado de la habitación de Diamante) para transformarse en Sailor Moon. Sailor Mercury consultó el mapa de Tokio de Cristal en su computadora, localizando un punto seguro para viajar al pasado (32). Halló uno a doscientos metros al sur de su posición actual, justo fuera del perímetro del palacio. Revisando que no hubiera enemigos al acecho, Sailor Mercury guió a las demás hasta el punto indicado. Afortunadamente, Black Moon no hizo algún intento por asaltar el palacio nuevamente.

Instando a que todas se tomaran de la mano, Sailor Mercury alzó la llave que le había entregado Sailor Pluto, pronunció las palabras mágicas y, después de la acostumbrada distorsión gravitacional, aparecieron frente a un edificio de oficinas, en medio de un grupo nutrido de gente, quienes miraban con estupor a las Sailor Senshi. Juzgando que no había tiempo para preocuparse por los transeúntes, Sailor Mercury indicó a las demás que se pusieran en posición, mientras que ella se encargaría de destruir los pilares de energía oscura. De todas formas, ella era la única que sabía cómo usar el arma de rayos gamma.

Sailor Mercury no encontró resistencia mientras neutralizaba las barreras que protegían los pilares. No fue hasta el último pilar cuando se encontró con Zafiro, quien lucía divertido por alguna razón.

—Eres inteligente, te lo concedo —dijo, poniéndose entre ella y el pilar—, pero no podrás conmigo. Prepárate para pelear.

—¡Estoy lista! —exclamó Sailor Mercury, guardando el arma de rayos gamma y adoptando su postura de ataque. Zafiro extendió sus dos manos hacia el techo de la oficina y apareció una esfera negra que emitía pulsos intensos de energía. Sailor Mercury no tuvo tiempo para analizar la esfera, y tuvo que hacerse a un lado para que la explosión no le hiciera daño. Cayó boca abajo, sintiendo un dolor en su abdomen, aunque no era grave. Zafiro estaba a punto de atacar nuevamente, cuando Sailor Mercury aprovechó el tiempo que le tomó a su enemigo conjurar aquella esfera, e hizo aparecer su niebla, oscureciendo el campo de batalla. Zafiro se quedó inmóvil, atento a cualquier movimiento.

El crujido de una mesa hizo que arrojara su esfera, haciendo un boquete en la pared, pero no había rastros de Sailor Mercury. Fue cuando sintió algo helado envolver sus piernas, ascendiendo lentamente hasta su torso, quedando inmóvil. Cuando la niebla se hubo disipado, Zafiro vio, con horror, que su cuerpo había sido congelado hasta el cuello. Intentó zafarse de su prisión helada, pero era como tratar de romper piedra. Solamente pudo ver cómo Sailor Mercury empleaba el arma de rayos gamma y destruía el último pilar de energía oscura. Furioso, Zafiro hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para romper el hielo, mientras veía a Sailor Mercury escapar del edificio.

No fue hasta después de unos cuantos minutos cuando Zafiro pudo deshacerse del hielo. Furibundo, se comunicó con Diamante, esperando que Black Moon viniese con todo a atacar a las Sailor Senshi. A fin de cuentas, la única forma de destruir Tokio de Cristal era haciéndolo en el presente.

Las demás Sailor Senshi vieron con alivio a Sailor Mercury, quien no parecía haber sufrido algún daño en su duelo con Zafiro.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Sailor Jupiter.

—Esperamos —repuso Sailor Venus, mirando hacia el cielo. Las demás la imitaron, a excepción de Sailor Moon, quien aún seguía afectada por su experiencia con Diamante. Pese a que le había hechizado para vaciar su mente, podía recordar con todo detalle lo ocurrido. Podía sentir el hambre de deseo en los ojos y en las manos de Diamante, la forma en que la había hecho suya, sin contemplaciones, sin remordimientos, sin amor. Las lágrimas volvieron a rodar por sus mejillas, pero no sollozó. Dejó que corrieran libres. Era la única forma de soportar aquel calvario.

De pronto, las Sailor Senshi no fueron las únicas en mirar hacia el cielo. La gente comenzó a hacerlo también, pues había aparecido algo en allá arriba, algo que solamente hace unos días se había visto.

Costa de Honolulu, 11 de marzo de 1992, 01:46a.m.

El capitán Bauer acababa de terminar una comunicación de carácter urgente con el almirante Ackerman, luciendo preocupado. De acuerdo a los últimos informes de inteligencia, un objeto idéntico al que había sido destruido hace unos días atrás había sido avistado sobre Tokio. Definitivamente, no se trataba de espías rusos. El objeto se asemejaba más a una nave espacial que a un dispositivo de espionaje, aunque el informe del Departamento de Defensa lo hiciera ver como esto último.

La vida a bordo de un buque de guerra era complicada, sobre todo en lo concerniente a las horas de sueño, pues los marinos debían estar listos para la batalla en todo momento. A esa hora, el capitán Bauer sabía que gran parte del personal del U.S.S. Baker se encontraba en sus camarotes. Sin embargo, el personal requerido para la misión se encontraba despierto. No era necesario hacer sonar la alarma. En lugar de eso, se comunicó con la sala de operaciones del cañón de riel.

—Halsey, Weaver, repórtense.

No pasaron ni tres segundos cuando se escuchó la voz de Weaver. Lucía emocionado.

—¿Tiene otro blanco, señor?

—Afirmativo, artillero Weaver —repuso el capitán Bauer—. El objetivo es de la misma naturaleza que la vez anterior. Las coordenadas han sido enviadas al sistema de telemetría. Estaré supervisando la operación a través de la pantalla.

El capitán Bauer presionó un botón, y en la pantalla apareció una panorámica del cuarto de control del cañón de riel. Halsey ya estaba introduciendo las coordenadas en el sistema de rastreo de objetivos y calculando la trayectoria del proyectil, introduciendo compensaciones por campo gravitacional (33), rotación de la Tierra (34) y resistencia del aire. Cuando hubo calculado la velocidad de disparo y el ángulo de elevación del cañón, el artillero Weaver ajustó la cantidad de energía y elevó el cañón hasta el ángulo indicado. Era preciso que no moviera la palanca de dirección ni un ápice cuando apretara el gatillo. Para eso, la palanca poseía un sistema de bloqueo electrónico que impedía el movimiento cuando los parámetros de disparo se hubieran confirmado.

—¿Cuáles son las condiciones climáticas? —preguntó Halsey, en caso que debiese aplicar una corrección por oleaje.

—Despejado —anunció el capitán Weaver, mirando los datos del clima en una pantalla secundaria—. Oleaje mínimo. Viento, dos nudos, dirección este.

Halsey sabía que, para realizar un tiro preciso, había que hilar fino. Introdujo compensaciones adicionales por el oleaje, el viento y la temperatura, y el ángulo de disparo varió en unas pocas centésimas de grado, lo suficiente para errar el blanco a grandes distancias. La palanca de disparo se desbloqueó y Weaver empleó una perilla, la que se usaba para hacer movimientos muy precisos sobre la palanca, y ésta volvió a bloquearse cuando los parámetros fueron actualizados.

—Trayectoria confirmada —anunció Halsey. Weaver usó imágenes por satélite para tener una visual del blanco y asegurarse que el proyectil no fallara. Por fortuna, la trayectoria del proyectil moría justo en el centro del objetivo.

—Encendiendo electroimanes —dijo Weaver, accionando una palanca, llevándola lentamente hasta la máxima potencia—. Carga completa. Todo listo para disparar.

El capitán Bauer esperó un momento, necesario para asegurarse que ningún evento fortuito arruinara el disparo. El viento se mantenía constante, el oleaje era parejo y la temperatura no variaba. Era el momento de la verdad.

—¡Fuego! —ordenó el capitán.

Tokio, 11 de marzo de 1992, 8:48a.m.

La aparición de la nave espacial, no solamente puso en alerta a las Sailor Senshi, sino que al grueso de los habitantes de Tokio. No obstante, cuando los integrantes restantes de Black Moon descendieron en las calles de la ciudad, la confusión fue aún mayor. La gran parte de los presentes creyeron que había un evento de cosplay que no había sido anunciado por nadie. De todos modos, la presencia de las Sailor Senshi reforzaba aquella noción, pero todo cambió cuando Diamante comenzó a atacar a las personas.

—¿Y ahora qué? —quiso saber Sailor Mars, dirigiéndose a Sailor Venus.

—Tenemos que dividir a esos tres —repuso Sailor Venus, tratando de ignorar los ataques de Diamante, Esmeralda y Zafiro, quien se había unido poco después de que los dos primeros hubieran descendido de la nave—. Llamen su atención, pero no peleen directamente con ellos. Tenemos de debilitarlos de a poco, para luego llevarlos al templo Hikawa, donde podremos derrotarlos de una vez.

Las demás Sailor Senshi asintieron con la cabeza, y se iban a dispersar, cuando apareció un cuarto jugador en el tablero. No era otra que Black Lady.

—Diablos —se quejó Sailor Mars.

—Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, ustedes encárguense de Black Lady. Nosotras nos ocuparemos del resto —ordenó Sailor Venus, y Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury y ella atacaron a Zafiro, Diamante y Esmeralda. Como esperaba, sus oponentes se enfocaron en ellas y las tres Sailor Senshi escaparon del centro de Tokio, atacando esporádicamente a sus enemigos, haciéndoles poco daño, pero aquella era la idea.

Por otro lado, Sailor Mars y Sailor Jupiter no corrían con la misma suerte. Black Lady era un oponente más formidable de lo que Sailor Venus había anticipado, y no pudieron escapar de sus ataques. Black Lady se puso en el camino de ambas Sailor Senshi, y ellas tuvieron que tomar una ruta alternativa, tratando de hacer que los edificios les ayudaran a cubrirse de los poderes de Black Lady. Pronto, aquella estrategia dio resultado, pues Black Lady no era capaz de encontrar un blanco fijo y, en su afán por tratar de herir a sus contrincantes, fue alcanzada por uno de los rayos de Sailor Jupiter, cayendo al suelo, incapacitada.

—¡Es nuestra oportunidad de acabar con ella! —exclamó Sailor Jupiter, e iba a asestarle el golpe final, cuando Sailor Mars la detuvo.

—¡No digas tonterías! —le regañó, aunque era muy difícil frenar a alguien más alta y fuerte que ella—. ¿Acaso ya olvidaste con quién estamos peleando? No podemos matarla así como así. Recuerda que ella es Rini, solamente que Black Moon le lavó el cerebro para ponerla en contra nuestra.

Sailor Jupiter siguió forcejeando contra Sailor Mars, pero lentamente fue dándose cuenta que su amiga tenía razón. Además, no formaba parte del plan matar a sus enemigos. Solamente había que debilitarlos lo suficiente para reunirlos en el templo, donde minimizarían el daño colateral, y Sailor Moon pudiese emplear sus poderes y acabar con la debacle sin matar a nadie.

Sailor Mercury se encargaba de entregar las indicaciones para el trayecto de ambos grupos, de modo que convergieran en el templo. A Sailor Venus le resultaba sorprendente que ella pudiera coordinar los dos equipos y atacar al enemigo al mismo tiempo, y pensó que, tal vez, la había subestimado en cuanto a la planificación. También le llamaba la atención que hubiera aceptado llevar a cabo su plan en lugar del de ella. Aunque aquello podía ser interpretado como un gesto de nobleza, también era un indicio de la poca convicción que disponía para exponer sus puntos de vista. Ese era el gran problema de Sailor Mercury: poseía una baja autoestima y era incapaz de darse a respetar a ojos de las demás, juzgándose menos que el resto. Era por esa razón que no confiaba en ella para los planes, porque no bastaba con tener cabeza para las ideas, sino que también había que disponer de aplomo para plantearlas. En cuanto a ella, Sailor Venus, pese a que no tenía un cociente intelectual de 300, sí era capaz de hacerse valer, sobre todo después de lo que había ocurrido la última vez que apareció una nave de Black Moon sobre Tokio. Había entendido que la única forma de evitar más pérdidas era no perder el temple cuando las cosas se pusieran complicadas.

Después de quince minutos de escaramuzas, las Sailor Senshi se juntaron en el templo Hikawa, de acuerdo a lo planeado. Los integrantes de Black Moon se dieron cuenta, muy tarde, que había caído en una ratonera, y que el momento de luchar en serio había llegado. De todos modos, aquel era el plan.

Aquel combate estaba destinado a ser encarnizado, pues las Sailor Senshi, enojadas por lo que Diamante le había hecho a Sailor Moon, atacaban con todo lo que tenían a Black Moon. Aun así, sus oponentes también tenían mucho que perder si fracasaban en su cometido, y luchaban con frenesí, empleando todos sus poderes, no solamente para derrotar a las Sailor Senshi, sino que para asesinarlas.

Esmeralda estaba inmersa en un intenso tira y afloja con Sailor Jupiter. Enojada porque la Sailor Senshi le estaba empujando hacia atrás, intentó hundir su pie en el abdomen de su oponente, pero Sailor Jupiter se dio cuenta de lo que Esmeralda intentaba hacer y se hizo a un lado justo a tiempo. Aquello hizo que Esmeralda perdiera el equilibrio, y Sailor Jupiter le propinó un violento rodillazo en su abdomen, lo que hizo que Esmeralda escupiera sangre por la boca. Resoplando y doblándose a causa del dolor, Esmeralda trató de ponerse de pie, pero su cuerpo comenzó a temblar a causa del rayo de Sailor Jupiter, haciendo que su vestido se encendiera, quemándose viva y profiriendo alaridos que perforaron los oídos de todos los combatientes.

Zafiro, por otro lado, estaba teniendo serios problemas con Sailor Mercury. Sus manos y pies se encontraban congelados, y apenas podía moverse. Ella aprovechó la ocasión para realizar su ataque de agua una vez más, y acabar con el combate, pero Black Lady bloqueó el chorro helado con su paraguas, devolviéndoselo, y Sailor Mercury no pudo esquivar su propio ataque. Cayó al suelo, sintiendo sus piernas entumecidas, y vio, con horror, que estaban congeladas. Sin embargo, en su distracción, Black Lady casi es rostizada viva por las llamas de Sailor Mars, pero consiguió escapar con su vestido ligeramente chamuscado. Aprovechando la confusión, Sailor Mars usó su ataque para derretir el hielo que aprisionaba las piernas de Sailor Mercury, aunque tuvieron que pasar unos minutos para que ella pudiera moverse libremente.

Sailor Venus y Sailor Moon peleaban contra Diamante, pero él era un oponente rápido, lo suficiente para esquivar la cadena de Sailor Venus y el ataque de Sailor Moon. De todas formas, esta última no combatía con todas sus fuerzas, pues aún le dolía lo que Diamante le había hecho, y había veces en la que titubeaba, ocasiones que Diamante aprovechaba para enviarla lejos.

De pronto, un ataque de Black Lady hizo que todos perdieran la concentración, inclusive sus aliados. Sailor Venus espabiló primero, y aprisionó a Diamante con su cadena. Sailor Moon, tragando saliva, blandió su cetro y, aprovechando que Sailor Jupiter y Sailor Mars mantenían entretenida a Black Lady, y Zafiro volvía a tener dificultades contra Sailor Mercury, llevó a cabo su ataque.

Todo fue envuelto por una luz plateada, y las Sailor Senshi no pudieron ver nada, así como sus enemigos. La luz duró por un minuto completo, después del cual, el campo de batalla quedó completamente en silencio. Sin embargo, Zafiro y Diamante no parecían haber sufrido daño alguno, pero otra cosa muy distinta se podía decir de Black Lady.

Una luz plateada brotaba de su pecho, y lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Ninguna de las Sailor Senshi podía explicar lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero Sailor Moon miró con más atención a Black Lady y juró ver la sombra de un cristal en medio del brillo plateado.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la nave, el Gran Sabio contemplaba lo que estaba ocurriendo en la ciudad con satisfacción.

La primera fase del plan había transcurrido sin fallos.

Era el momento de traer el Cristal Oscuro a Tokio.

* * *

(31) Creo que hay una canción de Sailor Moon, o relacionada con Sailor Moon que se llama así, cuyo título en japonés es "Ai no Senshi" (cuya traducción literal es "guerrera del amor").

(32) Es complicado viajar en el tiempo y permanecer en el mismo lugar, pues no se sabe qué construcciones puede haber en la fecha de destino, o si la topografía del terreno es la misma. Si no se pone cuidado con eso, uno puede aparecer en una pared de concreto o bajo tierra.

(33) Hay una figura conocida como "superficie equipotencial", que representa la dirección de la aceleración de gravedad en diferentes zonas de dicha superficie. Debido a que la figura gravitacional de la Tierra (conocida como geoide), no es simétrica, la aceleración de gravedad no está uniformemente distribuida a lo largo del mundo, por lo que su magnitud y dirección cambian dependiendo de dónde uno se encuentre. Es por eso que se requiere ejecutar compensaciones por esta variable, pues la trayectoria de un proyectil está definido por la magnitud y dirección de la aceleración de gravedad.

(34) Existe un fenómeno conocido como el efecto Coriolis, el cual deriva del efecto del momento angular en objetos esféricos en rotación. En adición a la desviación producida por la misma rotación de la Tierra, el momento angular aplicado a la misma rotación del planeta ejerce una fuerza que, si bien es despreciable a cortas distancias, se debe compensar a distancias más largas. Es por el efecto Coriolis que los huracanes giran en sentidos contrarios en el hemisferio norte y en el sur, y es uno de los fundamentos que refuta la teoría de la Tierra plana. También es responsable de la existencia de los vientos alisios, los que transportan el clima de un lugar a otro.


	47. Una batalla por el futuro Parte I

XLVI  
Una batalla por el futuro, Parte 1

Tokio, 11 de marzo de 1992, 8:48a.m.

Las Sailor Senshi no sabían si el ataque de Sailor Moon había dado resultado, pues ni Diamante y Zafiro mostraban alguna reacción. No obstante, ellas se mantuvieron en alerta, esperando que los dos atacaran en cualquier momento. Black Lady, sin embargo, era un caso aparte. Era la única que mantenía aquella mirada típica de las personas que tienen un odio demasiado grande en su interior para poder ser redimida.

—¿Qué esperan? —rugió Black Lady, mirando a sus dos compañeros con impaciencia—. Ataquen a las Sailor Senshi. ¡Derrótenlas de una vez!

Diamante y Zafiro miraron a Black Lady como si no pudieran reconocerla apropiadamente. Lucían como si acabaran de despertar de un sueño horrible. Black Lady supo que algo había salido mal con ellos dos en cuanto Diamante abrió la boca.

—¿Por qué debemos atacarlas?

Black Lady arrugó la cara.

—¡No seas necio! ¡Es obvio! ¡Ellas están interfiriendo con nuestros planes!

—Pero, ¿estás segura de que estamos haciendo lo correcto? Recuerdo que todo esto comenzó porque yo… yo estaba enamorado de la Neo Reina Serena. Y no supe cómo lidiar con su rechazo. Fue mi culpa. Yo permití que Black Moon se alzara en contra de Tokio de Cristal. Si tan solo hubiera sido más… maduro…

—¡Bah! ¡Ahora veo por qué el Gran Sabio me escogió para esta tarea! ¡Ustedes, los hombres, son unos débiles! ¡No se puede contar con ellos!

—Pero Black Lady —intervino Zafiro, solidarizando con Diamante—, ¿no hallas algo raro en este plan? ¿A quién beneficia la destrucción de Tokio de Cristal? ¿A nosotros? No lo creo. El Gran Sabio quiere emplear el poder del Cristal Oscuro para otro motivo, no solamente destruir esta ciudad.

—¡Eso a mí no me importa! —ladró Black Lady, avanzando hacia Zafiro y Diamante con decisión—. ¡Nosotros estamos aquí para cumplir las órdenes del Gran Sabio! Si no te gusta, bien puedes ir cavando tu tumba.

—Rini —dijo Sailor Moon con voz queda, pero audible, adelantándose a las demás—, hace un momento vi algo en tu interior, y sé que se trata del Cristal de Plata. ¿Por qué lo tienes? ¿Acaso lo robaste de tu madre?

—¡No digas tonterías! —exclamó Black Lady, extendiendo su paraguas hacia Sailor Moon—. ¡Yo no tengo padre ni madre! ¡Estoy sola! ¡Sola soy poderosa!

—No respondiste mi pregunta —dijo Sailor Moon, bajando su cetro, denotando que no tenía intenciones de agredirla—. ¿Por qué tienes el Cristal de Plata en tu poder?

—No tengo ningún Cristal de Plata —dijo Black Lady, maniobrando su paraguas, lista para atacar a Sailor Moon—. Y si lo tuviera, lo habría destruido hace tiempo ya. ¿Acaso no entiendes? ¡No hay nada que puedas hacer para evitar lo inevitable!

Y Black Lady lanzó un rayo rosado en contra de Sailor Moon, quien no fue lo suficientemente rápida para esquivarlo, y dio de lleno en su cuerpo, gritando de dolor a medida que su cuerpo se iba llenando de heridas. Las demás Sailor Senshi atacaron a Black Lady, pero ella dejó de dañar a Sailor Moon y esquivó sus poderes fácilmente. Sailor Moon quedó de pie, pero sus piernas temblaban violentamente, y Sailor Mars fue a sostenerla, en caso que cayera al suelo.

—¡Ilusas! ¡No pueden detener lo que no puede ser detenido!

—Pues nosotros no nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados —dijo Zafiro y, haciendo un gesto a Diamante, se dirigió hacia la salida del templo. Diamante iba a seguirlo, pero Black Lady se interpuso en su camino.

—¿Te atreves a traicionar a Black Moon?

—No voy a traicionar a Black Moon. Voy a traicionar al Gran Sabio.

—¡Entonces no vivirás para contarlo!

Sin embargo, cuando Black Lady estuvo a punto de atacar a Diamante, sus movimientos se hicieron cada vez más lentos, al punto de quedarse completamente inmóvil. No supo qué fue lo que le había ocurrido, hasta que sintió un frío mortal recorrer su cuerpo. Solamente su cabeza estaba libre del hielo, y pudo ver que Sailor Mercury había sido quien la había atacado de forma sorpresiva. Trató de usar su fuerza física para deshacerse del hielo, pero éste era tan grueso que le fue imposible hacerlo.

—Es tu oportunidad, Sailor Moon —dijo Sailor Mercury, quien había sacado su computadora de bolsillo por alguna razón.

Sailor Moon hizo que Sailor Mars dejara de sostenerla, y extendió el cetro en dirección a Black Lady. Sabiendo que podría no tener efecto alguno sobre ella, decidió usar parte del poder del Cristal de Plata para tratar de traer a Rini de vuelta.

Sailor Moon realizó su ataque, y Black Lady se vio envuelta en una luz plateada. De pronto, se sintió como si no estuviera atrapada en una prisión de hielo. Era otro el frío que la acosaba. Después, se dio cuenta que yacía sobre el suelo. Llovía. Había dos personas mirándola. No podía interpretar la expresión en sus miradas, pero sí sabía que necesitaba su ayuda. De repente, se oyó decir:

—¡Papá! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Por favor!

Hubo un momento de silencio, durante el cual solamente se podía escuchar la lluvia caer. Luego…

—Ponte de pie por tu cuenta —le dijo su padre. Sin embargo, a diferencia de la última vez que había recordado aquella escena, él no había hablado en un tono severo, sino que estricto.

—Pero, ¿por qué?

Esta vez fue su madre quien habló. Lo hizo arrodillándose frente a ella y mostrando una sonrisa.

—Pequeña Dama, no siempre estaremos para ayudarte. Debes aprender a levantarte por ti misma, a valerte por ti misma cuando nosotros ya no estemos contigo.

—¿Y no es por que no me quieren?

El padre soltó una carcajada suave.

—Te decimos esto, precisamente porque te queremos, Pequeña Dama. Si no te quisiéramos, te habríamos abandonado aquí. Pero ya ves que no es el caso. Ahora, hija, levántate. Sé que tú puedes.

Black Lady volvió a ver la luz plateada, sin saber que lágrimas rodaban por sus ojos. No sabía por qué había creído que sus padres no la querían, que debía separarse del resto del mundo, creyendo que sola iba a ser más fuerte. Sin embargo, bastó un recuerdo para ponerla de rodillas.

 _No le hagas caso, Black Lady. Tú eres poderosa cuando no tienes a quién querer. Tus emociones te hacen débil. La falta de ellas te hace fuerte. No te vuelvas débil, Black Lady. Destruye a las personas que te dejaron sola, y así serás la agente más poderosa de Black Moon._

Black Lady cayó de rodillas, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza, gritando sinsentidos al aire. Sailor Moon miraba, con dolor, cómo Rini sufría a manos del enemigo. Esa pobre niña había tenido suficiente con todo lo que le había ocurrido desde que escapó del palacio. Pensando en eso, Sailor Moon alzó su cetro hacia el cielo, invocando el poder del Cristal de Plata.

Black Lady volvió a ser transportada a su niñez. Estaba en un balcón, viendo cómo las Sailor Senshi se retiraban del lugar. Recordaba aquella conversación, una que no le había gustado para nada. Era cuando ellas le habían dicho que sus padres no tenían tiempo para asuntos tan mundanos como un cumpleaños, diciendo que un evento como aquel no tenía tanta importancia. Cabizbaja, caminó hacia el interior del palacio, dirigiéndose hacia su habitación, pues no tenía nada más que hacer.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, supo que algo andaba mal, pues no se podía ver nada. Temerosa, se adentró en la oscuridad, pensando que iba a encontrar al cuco dentro, pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando la luz se encendió, y vio a sus padres y a las Sailor Senshi (quienes usaban ropas normales), gritándole "feliz cumpleaños" a todo pulmón. Black Lady se estremeció cuando vio el confeti caer desde el techo, para luego mirar hacia una mesa improvisada, donde había una torta enorme y, apilados en un rincón de la habitación, había una pila de regalos.

—Pensé… pensé que…

—¿Qué no nos íbamos a acordar? —dijo su madre, abrazando a su hija—. Querida, es cierto que tenemos mucho trabajo, y que no gozamos del tiempo que quisiéramos, pero siempre tendremos tiempo para ti, Pequeña Dama.

—Tu cumpleaños es algo muy importante para nosotros —dijo su padre, revolviéndole el cabello a su hija—. No obstante, habrá momentos en los que no podremos hacerte alguna celebración. Eso no significa que no te amemos, Pequeña Dama. Aunque estemos lejos del palacio, siempre pensamos en ti.

—¡Sí! —exclamó Sailor Venus jovialmente—. Ellos siempre te van a amar.

—Confía siempre en tus padres, Pequeña Dama —añadió Sailor Mercury amablemente—. Ellos siempre van a querer lo mejor para ti.

—Ellos lo darán todo por ti, eso tenlo por seguro —dijo Sailor Mars animadamente.

—Cuenta con ello —agregó Sailor Jupiter.

Black Lady miraba, con ojos vidriosos, cómo los acontecimientos se desarrollaban frente a ella. No sabía si lo que estaba viendo era la realidad, o solamente un sueño, o una mentira.

 _Eso nunca pasó. Sailor Moon solamente está aprovechando tus recuerdos para convencerte de que necesitas a los demás, cuando no es así. Tu destino es la soledad, pues solamente así eres fuerte, solamente así, dejarás de depender de tus padres o de esas personas que dicen ser tus amigos. No los necesitas. Solamente entorpecen tu camino hacia la grandeza._

Black Lady volvió a caer de rodillas, llevándose las dos manos a la cabeza y gritando de un dolor indescriptible. Sailor Moon miraba cómo ella sufría, y supo lo que debía hacer a continuación.

—Rini, no hagas caso a alguien que jamás ha conocido el amor, o la amistad. Lo que debes hacer ahora es muy simple. Debes escoger lo que te haga más feliz. Ya viste lo que hay en tu cabeza. Ahora, toma la decisión.

Black Lady dejó de gritar y sus brazos cayeron al suelo, aparentemente, demasiado cansada como para seguir exclamando. Miraba a sus piernas, como fascinada por ellas, pensando en qué era lo que le hacía más feliz. A veces escuchaba las palabras del Gran Sabio, palabras que sonaban convincentes. Después de todo, si no tenía vínculos, jamás podría salir lastimada. ¿Y si, por cualquier razón, así fuera? ¿Qué haría para recuperarse del dolor? Claro, la agresión era la solución más fácil, pero, ¿sería suficiente? Porque así como ella agredía, ella sería agredida. Y el dolor volvería, esta vez con más fuerza. Confiar en sus amigos era más difícil, pero le sería más fácil soportar los malos ratos. Habría alguien que secara sus lágrimas, tendría un hombro sobre el que llorar, tendría palabras de consuelo, abrazos, risas, cosas todas que hacía del sufrimiento algo más llevadero.

Sailor Moon vio que Black Lady se ponía de pie, pero algo no andaba bien con ella. Mientras la villana devolvía la mirada a Sailor Moon, un aura rosada comenzó a emanar de su ser, como si se estuviera disolviendo en un millón de partículas de polvo. El aura comenzó a crecer y se arremolinó alrededor de Black Lady, quien desapareció en el vórtice. Tuvieron que pasar varios segundos para que el remolino se desvaneciera, dejando a una figura pequeña detrás, una figura familiar para quien hubiera conocido a Rini.

Aquel fue el turno de Sailor Moon para caer de rodillas al suelo, pero no se llevó las manos a su cabeza. En lugar de eso, se contentó con mirar a Rini, lágrimas empañando su visión, pero con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

—¡Rini! —exclamó Sailor Moon, y la aludida giró sobre sus talones, mirando a Sailor Moon como si jamás la hubiese visto ante en su vida.

—Sailor Moon —dijo ella con voz queda, en el momento en que fue asaltada por unas imágenes terribles, imágenes de cosas que ella había hecho sin querer, siendo otra persona. Arrugó la cara y también comenzó a soltar lágrimas—. Fue mi culpa… todo esto fue mi culpa.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Sailor Moon, aunque ya intuía cuál iba a ser la respuesta.

—Yo robé el Cristal de Plata en el futuro —repuso Rini en voz baja, como si no quisiera que Sailor Moon supiera la verdad—. ¡Lo robé porque quería ayudar a mi mamá! ¡Pero después me di cuenta que no podía usarlo! ¡Escapé del palacio por esa razón! Fue cuando Plu me encontró, diciendo que yo debía emprender una misión muy importante.

—Buscar el Cristal de Plata.

—Sí —dijo Rini, apenada por el error que había cometido—. Dijo que el Cristal de Plata, usado de la forma correcta, podía traer de vuelta a mi mamá. Pero yo lo intenté, y no funcionó. Me envió a este tiempo a buscar el Cristal de Plata.

—Así que… necesitas el Cristal de Plata para sacar a tu mamá de esa prisión de cristal.

—Pero no entiendo… no entiendo por qué el Cristal de Plata no funciona.

Sailor Moon se puso de pie, acercándose a Rini y arrodillándose frente a ella, mirando con gentileza.

—El Cristal de Plata no es un arma que puedes emplear a gusto —dijo, tomando ambos hombros de Rini y mostrando una sonrisa—. No es algo inerte. Puede sentir las intenciones de quien lo usa. Claro, tenías una intención noble con éste, pero la forma en que lo obtuviste también cuenta. Todavía no eres digna de poseer ese poder, Rini.

A Rini le brillaron los ojos.

—Entonces, ¿es imposible ayudar a mi mamá?

—No dije eso. Solamente dije que aún te falta algo para ser merecedora del poder del Cristal de Plata. Como descendiente de la familia lunar, tienes el potencial, pero no el mérito. Pero, si me ayudas a derrotar a Black Moon, estarás más cerca de realmente manejar ese poder, y convertirte en la auténtica heredera del trono de Tokio de Cristal.

—¿Y cómo te puedo ayudar? No soy una Sailor Senshi, ni tampoco una reina de gran poder.

Sailor Moon se puso de pie, mirando a Rini con una amplia sonrisa.

—No, pero eres una princesa.

* * *

El portal estaba listo para su función. El Gran Sabio sabía que Black Lady había perdido en contra de las Sailor Senshi, y que Diamante y Zafiro habían corrido la misma suerte. Pero aquello no importaba. El clan había cumplido con su propósito. Ahora, era su turno para mover las piezas.

El Cristal Oscuro no era algo demasiado grande para el portal que el Gran Sabio había conjurado, por lo que no hubo ningún problema en transportarlo desde Némesis hasta Tokio. Mientras el cristal descendía sobre la azotea de un edificio, el Gran Sabio percibió un peligro, uno inesperado.

Sabiendo que le quedaba poco tiempo, trasladó su ser hacia el mismo Cristal Oscuro, justo en el momento en que un proyectil de tungsteno partía por la mitad la nave, atravesando su núcleo motriz y desatando una explosión colosal. Dos mil metros más abajo, la gente vio el estallido, antes que una horrible onda de choque derrumbara todos los edificios en un radio de doscientos metros. Detritos caían como lluvia sobre las calles, aplastando a cientos de personas e hiriendo a miles más. El sonido de las sirenas de docenas de ambulancias no se hizo esperar, y la policía acordonaba la zona afectada, solicitando por radio la intervención del ejército.

No obstante todo lo anterior, el Cristal Oscuro había descendido sobre el punto exacto, sin daños. El Gran Sabio habitaba dentro de él, también incólume. Decidiendo que ya había esperado mucho, hizo que el cristal cobrara vida, buscando los nexos de energía oscura más cercanos. Inmediatamente, los cinco puntos fueron encontrados y cinco pilares fueron instalados de forma instantánea. Ahora, solamente quedaba esperar.

Veinte minutos bastarían para que el Cristal Oscuro desatara todo su poder, y Tokio no sea más que un montón de cenizas.

* * *

—¡Estoy detectando grandes picos de energía oscura en todas partes! —exclamó Sailor Mercury, sacando a Rini y a Sailor Moon de sus respectivos mundos—. ¡Era como lo temía! ¡Los nexos fueron reactivados de forma simultánea! También estoy leyendo lecturas de energía oscura en la zona metropolitana.

Sailor Mars no necesitaba de una computadora para saber que algo andaba mal. Podía sentir las vibraciones de las energías del mal en su ser, a tal punto que incluso le llegó a doler la cabeza. Sailor Jupiter y Sailor Venus no tenían poderes de percepción extrasensorial o computadoras del futuro, pero eran conscientes de lo adversa de la situación, pues todo el suelo comenzó a temblar.

Y además, estaba aquella terrorífica explosión, miles de metros sobre el suelo.

—¿Qué pudo haberla causado? —quiso saber Sailor Mars, quien lucía mistificada acerca del asunto.

—Fue un proyectil de tungsteno —dijo Sailor Mercury, pirateando los satélites militares que orbitaban sobre Tokio, y mostró las imágenes de un objeto que se movía a un velocidad absurda, impactando contra la nave, atravesándola medio a medio—. Seguramente emplearon el mismo cañón de riel que casi nos mató cuando abordamos esa nave de Black Moon.

—¿Quién?

—La armada, por supuesto. Seguramente vieron a la nave como una amenaza, y la destruyeron.

—Oh, Dios —dijo Sailor Moon, mirando hacia el centro de Tokio, donde se podía ver un aura negra crecer en tamaño—. ¿Qué es eso?

—Es la fuente de la energía oscura —dijo Sailor Mercury, apuntando su computadora hacia el aura negra—. Seguramente se trata del Cristal Oscuro, y está extendiendo su influencia hacia los nexos. Tenemos que detener el proceso, o será demasiado tarde.

—Entonces no tenemos tiempo que perder —dijo Sailor Jupiter con el ánimo por la estratósfera—. ¡Vayamos a derrotar a Black Moon de una vez por todas!

Sin embargo, cuando las Sailor Senshi se iban a poner en movimiento, notaron que Sailor Venus permanecía de pie, mirando al suelo, crispando los puños. Sailor Mercury se dirigió hacia ella, preocupada.

—¿Te ocurre algo?

—Es que… cuando vi esa aura… me di cuenta que yo estaba equivocada… y que tú estabas en lo cierto. Ahora es obvio. Pelear con Black Moon solamente era una distracción para poner en movimiento el verdadero plan mientras nosotras estábamos ocupadas. Cometí un error, y ahora, Tokio está en peligro de desaparecer. ¡Soy una tonta!

Sailor Venus comenzó a sollozar y a derramar lágrimas, y Sailor Mercury la abrazó. Sailor Venus se estremeció. Creyó que ella le iba a recriminar o sacarle en cara que había tomado una mala decisión, pero no dijo nada. Solamente la abrazaba, como diciéndole que todo estaba bien, y que juntas hallarían una solución al problema.

—Perdóname —dijo Sailor Venus, después que Sailor Mercury se hubo separado de ella—. Perdóname por creer que podía elaborar mejores planes que tú, perdóname por no confiar en ti. Se supone que una líder debe confiar en las personas que le rodean, pero… bueno… supongo que aún no estoy lista para asumir ese rol.

—No te preocupes —dijo Sailor Mercury con gentileza—. Pronto estarás lista para liderarnos. Es solamente cuestión de ir ganando experiencia. Y ahora, es momento de luchar. Tenemos un enemigo que derrotar.

Sailor Venus asintió con la cabeza.

—Por cierto —dijo, mientras se dirigía hacia las demás—, seguiremos tu plan.

—Qué bueno que lo hayas asumido —dijo Sailor Mars, oyendo las palabras de Sailor Venus.

—Ahora podremos pelear con todas nuestras capacidades —añadió Sailor Jupiter.

—Sailor Mercury —dijo Sailor Moon de manera solemne—, indícanos qué debemos hacer.

La aludida maniobró un poco la computadora de bolsillo, y unas alarmas sonaron en los teléfonos de cada Sailor Senshi.

—Les envié las coordenadas de los puntos en los que cada una de ustedes debe estar —dijo Sailor Mercury, y las demás revisaron sus teléfonos, comprobando que, en efecto, había llegado el archivo con las coordenadas. Y no solamente eso, sino que también indicaciones para llegar de la forma más rápida.

—¿Y después que lleguemos a nuestros respectivos puestos, qué? —preguntó Sailor Mars.

—Transmitiré instrucciones en ese momento —dijo Sailor Mercury, instando a las demás a que la siguieran—. No quiero que el enemigo sepa cuáles son nuestros planes hasta que sea muy tarde para ellos.

—Ya oyeron a Sailor Mercury —dijo Sailor Venus, haciendo un gesto para que las demás la acompañaran—. Tenemos que detener a Black Moon.

—¿Y qué hay de esos dos? —quiso saber Sailor Mars, señalando a Zafiro y a Diamante, quienes no se movían, y observaban a las Sailor Senshi.

—Tal vez quieran ayudarnos —dijo Sailor Moon, y no estaría equivocada.

—Sailor Moon —dijo Diamante, de repente, luciendo cohibido y apenado—, sé que jamás podré compensar lo que te hice en esa habitación, y sé que jamás me vas a perdonar por eso, pero quiero ayudarte a derrotar al Gran Sabio.

Sailor Mercury frunció el ceño.

—¿Y quién es ese tal Gran Sabio?

—Es el líder del clan Black Moon, y quien nos condujo al poder del Cristal Oscuro —dijo Zafiro, luciendo arrepentido—. Alimentó nuestro rencor hacia Tokio de Cristal por años, hasta que tuvimos el poder para vengarnos. Pero ahora nos damos cuenta que el Gran Sabio se aprovechó de eso para llevar a cabo sus propios designios.

—¡Deja de decir tonterías! —bramó Sailor Mars, esgrimiendo un puño en contra de Diamante—. ¡Violaste a Sailor Moon! ¡Jamás te perdonaremos por eso!

—Sailor Mars —dijo Sailor Mercury con calma—, deberías calmarte. Diamante nos está ofreciendo la posibilidad de ayudarnos. ¿No te has puesto a pensar que podría tener información vital para derrotar a nuestro enemigo? Deberíamos aprovechar su oferta, ahora que están de nuestra parte.

—Haremos lo que sea necesario para derrotar al Gran Sabio —dijo Zafiro con convicción. Sailor Mars bufó, pero no dijo nada. Sailor Venus apremió a los demás, y corrieron a todo lo que daban sus piernas, pero Sailor Moon se quedó atrás.

—¿Y ahora qué pasa? —dijo Sailor Venus con apremio.

—Tengo que llevar a Rini a un lugar seguro.

—No quiero ir a un lugar seguro —dijo Rini con voz queda, pero audible—. Quiero pelear con ustedes. Quiero ayudar a salvar al Tokio de este tiempo. Ya bastante ha pasado por mi culpa.

Las demás Sailor Senshi se quedaron en silencio, ponderando lo que Rini había dicho. Al final, fue Sailor Moon quien respondió por las demás.

—Si ves que es demasiado peligroso, quédate atrás, ¿de acuerdo?

Rini asintió con la cabeza, mostrando una sonrisa.

—Sonaste como mi mamá —dijo, tomando la mano de Sailor Moon y derramando algunas lágrimas.

—Vamos —dijo Sailor Moon, y Rini la siguió.

No obstante, no alcanzaron a recorrer una cuadra cuando el suelo comenzó a temblar de forma violenta. Grietas aparecieron en el pavimento y en las aceras, y la gente comenzó a gritar a causa del pánico. Los edificios se zarandeaban de un lado a otro, y algunas casas se caían a pedazos.

—¡Tenemos menos tiempo del que pensé! —exclamó Sailor Mercury, consultando su computadora con sus cuatro extremidades en el suelo—. ¡Chicas! ¡Vayan a sus respectivos puestos! ¡Sailor Moon, llévate a Rini contigo! ¡Zafiro, Diamante, monten una distracción! ¡El Gran Sabio no puede saber cuál es nuestro plan!

Una vez asignadas las tareas, todos se separaron. Sin embargo, a medida que cada Sailor Senshi se internaba en una calle distinta, un mal presentimiento las tomó por asalto. No sabían por qué, pero tenían la impresión que aquella sería la última vez que lucharan juntas como Sailor Senshi.

* * *

 **Nota:** No sé si se habrán dado cuenta, pero en esta historia no retraté a una Black Lady incestuosa (hay que recordar que en el anime, Black Lady se comportaba de una forma muy peculiar con Darien).

Saludos lunares.


	48. La separación

XLVII  
La separación

Londres, 24 de enero de 2000, 00:28a.m.

Pasó una semana desde aquella batalla contra la Vanguardia de Ares, y Nicole había conseguido recuperarse de sus heridas de una forma sorprendente. Aún caminaba con cierta dificultad, pero, por lo menos, podía trasladarse por su cuenta. En ese momento, ambos estábamos dialogando sobre cosas simples, cuando llegaron las demás compañeras de Nicole. Scarlett ahogaba algunas risitas, mientras me señalaba con el dedo. Nicole mantuvo el color de su cara, pero yo no pude evitar sonrojarme.

—Jeremy y Nicole, sentados en un árbol… be… e… ese… a… ene… de… o… ese… e —dijo Scarlett con una voz cantarina.

—No sabía que te gustaban los británicos, Nicole —añadió Sophie, aunque no sonó demasiado entusiasmada con la idea de que yo y Nicole fuésemos pareja—. Pero bueno, para gustos, el arcoíris.

—No es lo que creen —dijo Nicole con calma, intercalando algunas risitas—. Es solamente una conversación. Los amigos las tienen.

Sophie lucía convencida, pero, por desgracia, no se podía decir lo mismo de Scarlett. Ya les he dicho que ella ve romance en todas partes, incluso donde claramente no lo hay. Si hubiera escuchado la conversación que tuve con Nicole en la sala de Cuidado Intensivos, era obvio que no pensaría lo mismo.

—Ella no tiene tiempo para el amor —me escuché decir. Me gustaría pensar que realmente creía en mis propias palabras, pero, por desgracia, no lo sentí de ese modo. Era dolorosamente obvia la razón. Yo, y mi imaginación, para qué negarlo, fantaseaba con estar con Nicole, pero aquello estaba tan lejos de la realidad objetiva como la estrella más cercana al sol. Y eso que ni siquiera tenía conocimientos de astronomía para hacer aquella afirmación.

—Siempre hay tiempo para el amor —repuso Scarlett con una sonrisa—. Ya verás que todo saldrá bien con Nicole.

Me encogí de hombros. De todos modos, solamente el tiempo tendría las respuestas.

—Por cierto, mañana es el juicio contra los responsables de la muerte de James Harrington —intervino Violet con una voz pequeña, pero que todos pudimos escuchar—. Deberíamos estar presentes, al menos en la apertura.

—No podemos ir —dijo Nicole, dedicándome una mirada fugaz antes de mirar nuevamente a Violet—. Recuerda que tenemos un asunto que atender en Tokio.

El asunto en Tokio. Las chicas no habían parado de hablar del tema desde que Nicole estuvo consciente. La cuestión era la siguiente.

Un día, mientras yo me encontraba en Cuidados Intensivos con Nicole, llegó Violet, de forma muy tranquila, sosteniendo un aparato muy aparatoso en sus manos. Tenía dos antenas en su parte superior, luciendo como uno de esos televisores portátiles. Sin decir nada, y apenas gastando una mirada en mí, le mostró a Nicole el contenido de la pantalla. Yo, de puro curioso, me acerqué también, pero no entendí ni jota de lo que había visto. Sin embargo, Nicole pareció hallarle sentido, porque dijo:

—Tenemos que ir cuanto antes a Tokio.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Violet, retrayendo las antenas y guardando el armatoste en su cartera—. ¿Llamo a las demás?

—No creo que sea sensato. Esperemos a que me den el alta y lo hablamos.

Violet había asentido por toda respuesta, desapareciendo así como había aparecido. Recuerdo que le dediqué una mirada inquisitiva, y Nicole me devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa triste.

—Es sobre nuestra misión —explicó. Pero a mí no me pareció una explicación, sino una excusa. Después, me daría cuenta que me había apresurado demasiado en sacar conclusiones—. Jeremy, recuerdo que una vez te dije que te ayudaría con el asunto del acelerador de partículas.

—¿Y lo harás?

—Lo siento, Jeremy, pero tendré que romper mi promesa —dijo Nicole, y percibí su pena a través del brillo de sus ojos. Por Dios que ella tiene hermosos ojos… pero bueno, no los distraigo más—. No quise hablarte de nuestra verdadera misión porque, para serte honesta, no necesitabas saberlo. Pero tuviste un impacto en mi vida que no pude anticipar de ninguna forma. No esperé que tuvieras estos sentimientos, y yo tampoco esperé encontrarme con alguien tan atento y diferente a los demás hombres que he conocido.

—¿Y crees que yo necesite saberlo ahora?

—Nos has ayudado bastante —repuso Nicole, mostrando una sonrisa triste—. Es justo que te diga la verdad.

Para serles honestos, tenía sentimientos encontrados dentro de mi cabeza. Por una parte, me molestaba que Nicole no hubiera sido honesta conmigo desde el principio, ya saben, para saber qué esperar de ella y hasta qué punto podía ayudarme con mis problemas. Pero, por el otro, no podía enojarme realmente con ella, no solamente por mis sentimientos, sino porque ella también me había ayudado con problemas muy serios. Lo de limpiar mi nombre fue algo que sé que jamás voy a olvidar.

—No sé si quiera saberla.

—Te lo has ganado —dijo Nicole en un tono que me erizó la piel. ¿Por qué mierda las mujeres nos atraen de ese modo? Todo en ellas nos llama la atención, de una forma u otra. ¡Maldición!—. Mira, Jeremy, nosotras estamos aquí porque buscamos a alguien, alguien muy importante.

—¿Cómo una reina?

—Una princesa —corrigió Nicole, y yo me quedé con cara de "qué diablos". Aquello no me lo esperaba. Yo creía que tenían una misión como las que tenían los agentes de la CIA o algo parecido—. Seguramente ya viste que nosotras nos podemos transformar. Pero también sabes que ese no es nuestro verdadero aspecto. Cuando nos transformamos, lucimos como sacerdotisas. Pero, a partir de cierto punto, lucimos como Sailor Senshi. En el lugar de donde venimos, existen mujeres que cumplen con ese rol, por lo que algo debió haberles pasado para que el rol cayera sobre nosotras.

—Tal vez fueron asesinadas.

—Es posible, pero tampoco tiene sentido, porque las Sailor Senshi reencarnan cada vez que mueren. Según Violet y Sophie, las Sailor Senshi de nuestro sistema solar dejaron de merecer el título por alguna razón que ignoramos, y después, fueron asesinadas. ¿Por quién? No tengo idea. Y no es que podamos recordar todo lo que pasó en nuestro reino después que fuimos exiliadas de allí.

—Espera un momento. ¿Ustedes fueron exiliadas?

—Por nuestra propia reina —dijo Nicole tristemente—. No sabemos mucho sobre los detalles, porque no disponemos de esos recuerdos aún. Lo que sabemos, es que nuestra reina se volvió malvada por alguna razón, y nos desterró de su reino (35). También sabemos que esa reina tenía una hija, y hasta el momento, no conocemos su paradero. Esa hija de la que te hable es la princesa que estamos buscando. Tengo la impresión que recordaremos todo cuando la hallemos.

—¿Y saben qué aspecto tiene?

—Sé que es una adolescente de cabello castaño, pero más no sabemos… al menos hasta ahora. Porque Violet halló una coincidencia prometedora en Tokio sobre quién podría ser nuestra princesa. Por desgracia, no puedo decirte más, porque podría exponer a nuestra princesa al peligro. Pero al menos, entiendes por qué no podremos ayudarte, al menos de momento, con tu investigación.

Diablos. En lugar de simplificar las cosas, Nicole me hizo las cosas mucho más complicadas. No sabía si creer su relato o no. Incluso podía darse el caso de que toda su narración fuese un mero bulo para aligerar la culpa por no poder (o no querer) ayudarme. ¡Ahí vas otra vez, Jeremy, siempre pensando en el peor escenario posible! ¿Por qué diablos haces eso cada vez que te topas con una disyuntiva, o una incertidumbre? ¿Tanto te cuesta pensar positivo? ¿Acaso no te has puesto a pensar que, tal vez, la misión concluya en menos tiempo de lo que esperas, y al final, ella caiga en tus brazos? ¡Por favor, Jeremy, no seas romántico! Nunca tendrás una mujer como Nicole en tu vida…

Mierda.

—Nicole —comencé, tratando de mantener la neutralidad, tanto en mi voz como en mis pensamientos—, no sé si pueda creer tu relato, porque suena demasiado fantasioso para ser verdad. Incluso es más rocambolesco que muchas de las historias que he cubierto en los últimos cinco años. ¿Estás segura que no estás tratando de decir que, simplemente, no quieres ayudarme ya? Porque estoy seguro que sería más fácil para los dos si me dijeras que, simplemente, ya no quieres seguir asociada conmigo.

Para mi sorpresa, Nicole se echó a reír. Estuvo un minuto completo así, pero yo no podía hallarle la gracia por ningún lado. Era un asunto serio, y de eso dependía la forma en que iba a ver a Nicole de ahora en adelante. Tal vez, solamente tal vez, jamás la volviera a ver en mi vida, y sus siguientes palabras podían decidir si la recordaría como una amiga o como un simple instrumento.

—Jeremy —dijo Nicole, cuando se le hubo pasado el ataque de risa—, curiosamente, esa era mi intención después de que hubieras limpiado tu nombre y averiguado más sobre el acelerador de partículas. Nuestra relación iba a ser estrictamente profesional, sin vínculos demasiado profundos. O al menos ese era el plan. No planeé que fueras, precisamente, la clase de personas que me gusta. No pude anticipar muchas cosas sobre ti y, por fortuna o por desgracia, eso hizo que nuestra relación, supuestamente profesional, pasara a ser sentimental. Pese a que no tengo tiempo para el amor, eventualmente, lo tendré, y si me lo permites, tendré a alguien esperándome. Te pido perdón si no me expresé correctamente, o di mucho pie para que comenzaras a dudar de mí, pero te aseguro que jamás voy a tener la intención de mentirte. Te lo prometo, Jeremy: cuando cumpla mi misión, volveré por ti. Nos conoceremos mejor y, si se dan las cosas, seré solamente para ti, y tú solamente serás para mí. ¿De acuerdo?

Y Nicole me tendió una mano. ¿En qué mierda te estás metiendo, Jeremy? La chica frente a ti te prometió que sería solamente tuya, ¿y aún estás dudando? ¡Acepta el trato, maldita sea! ¿Qué puedes perder? Pues, era precisamente eso último lo que más me preguntaba. No me voy a cansar de insistir en esto; soy un signo menos con patas. Lo era a tal punto que ni siquiera me ponía a pensar en qué podía ganar. De todos modos, ¿qué era mejor? ¿El vaso medio lleno, o el medio vacío? ¡Esfuérzate, Jeremy! ¿Qué puedes ganar si aceptas el trato de Nicole? Bueno, me decía, me ganaré su corazón, su amor, su deseo… ¡por favor Jeremy, este no es el momento para pensar idioteces! Su cuerpo es lo de menos. ¡Ya no estarás solo, Jeremy, por el amor de los mil dioses! ¡Tendrás a alguien que te estará esperando, tendrás un hombro sobre el cual llorar cuando hayas tenido un mal día! ¡Tendrás a alguien que multiplique todo lo que le das! ¿Acaso no vale la pena hacer algo tan simple, para obtener mucho más de lo que imaginaste?

Al diablo. Extendí mi mano, y estreché la de Nicole, tratando de mostrar una sonrisa, pero imagino que todo lo que me salió fue un rictus grotesco. Vaya forma de actuar, Jeremy Burns. Si sigues así, irás a parar directamente a los galardones a los peores actores en existencia. Y eso que siempre le insistía a mi madre que lo mío jamás fue la actuación, y ella, tozuda como ella sola, se empeñaba en ahorrar dinero para que yo estudiara arte escénico. Me habría arrepentido de la forma más ignominiosa posible si hubiera seguido el consejo de mi madre. En fin, me sentí como si estuviera firmando un contrato para un crédito hipotecario.

—En unos días más, vendremos a despedirnos —dijo Nicole, nuevamente, con una sonrisa triste—, después que me hayan dado el alta.

Fin de la remembranza. Volví a la realidad, a las burlas de Scarlett, a la indiferencia de Sophie por cualquier cosa relacionada con el romance, la pena de Nicole y el pudor de Violet. Vi cómo Nicole se ponía de pie, y se reunía con sus compañeras, todas mirándome de un modo distinto a cuando recién nos conocimos, pese a que fue un espacio muy corto de tiempo.

—Gracias por ayudarnos —dijo Sophie, inclinando la cabeza. Yo imité su gesto.

—Lo mismo que Sophie —añadió Scarlett con una sonrisa coqueta—, y recuerda, mantén vivo el amor.

Ese último comentario hizo que Sophie rodara los ojos.

—Eres una buena persona —dijo Violet, sin mirarme, obviamente.

—Fue un placer haber trabajado contigo, y, por supuesto, me agradó mucho conocerte —agregó Nicole, a quien le brillaban los ojos—. Realmente te voy a echar de menos.

Iba a decir "yo también", pero las palabras se me quedaron atascadas en mi garganta. Lo único que pude hacer fue alzar una mano en señal de despedida, pero las chicas no hicieron ningún comentario. Sonriéndome, todas dieron media vuelta y desaparecieron entre la gente que deambulaba por la calle. Yo me quedé en mi lugar, mirando a las chicas, especialmente a Nicole y su cuerpo de ninfa. Demonios, la voy a echar de menos, e incluso es posible que jamás la vuelva a ver otra vez, ni a ella ni a las demás. Fuera de mis sentimientos personales hacia Nicole, pensé que todas ellas eran chicas excepcionales, fuera de serie, que se salían de la norma.

Por último, pensando que me había quedado en el mismo sitio demasiado tiempo, me retiré del lugar, tratando de no mirar atrás. Tenía por delante una prueba monumental: se trataba del primer juicio en el que participaba. La audiencia preliminar solamente fue una excusa para seguir el proceso legislativo, porque era obvio que se venía un juicio, el cual tendría lugar a partir de mañana. Y tendría que afrontar esta prueba solo.

Sin Nicole.

Demonios, ya la estoy extrañando.

* * *

(35) Ver el capítulo 28 de "Lo que hay detrás de la cortina" para más detalles sobre el tema.

 **Nota:** Este será el último capítulo del hilo del reportero, por ahora. Lo retomaré para cuando comience el arco de los sueños. El arco del colegio infinito no tendrá capítulos dedicados a la narración de Jeremy Burns.

Saludos lunares.


	49. Una batalla por el futuro Parte II

XLVIII  
Una batalla por el futuro, Parte 2

Tokio, 11 de marzo de 1992, 10:24a.m.

El Gran Sabio seguía reuniendo el poder del Cristal Oscuro a través de los cinco nexos de energía oscura, observando los movimientos de las Sailor Senshi y de los desertores, tratando de predecir cuáles serían sus siguientes estrategias. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, no podía consultar su bola de cristal para adivinar cuál era el plan de sus enemigos. Luego, se percató que la energía del Cristal Oscuro estaba interfiriendo con sus dotes de clarividencia.

 _No importa_ se dijo el Gran Sabio, contemplando desde la gran estructura de cristal, cómo Diamante y Zafiro se acercaban hacia su posición. Ninguno de los dos llevaba lunas negras en sus frentes. Aquello le confirmó que ambos ya no eran sus seguidores.

 _Hay una sola razón por la que ellos están aquí_ se dijo el Gran Sabio, con calma, sin apresurarse, pues sabía que las prisas eran las armas del enemigo, sobre todo para alguien como Sailor Mercury. Ella era, por lejos, su adversario más peligroso en ese momento, pues habían sido sus planes los que le habían llevado a ese punto, y sabía que estaba urdiendo una estrategia para poner fin a sus esquemas. _Ellos solamente son una distracción. Las Sailor Senshi están tramando algo. No debo subestimar a estos enemigos. Esmeralda y Black Lady pagaron el precio por eso. Yo no caeré en la misma trampa._

El Gran Sabio extendió sus brazos, y el Cristal Oscuro aumentó de tamaño, cubriendo el edificio sobre el que había caído, y formando lo que parecían raíces, las cuales penetraron el suelo, sirviendo de cimientos.

 _Bien. Así, no podrán destruir este cristal. Falta muy poco para que llegue a su máximo poder. Pronto, Tokio no será más que un páramo sin vida. Tokio de Cristal no será más que un espejismo._

El Gran Sabio vio cómo Diamante y Zafiro se aproximaban a la fachada de la estructura del Cristal Oscuro. _¿Acaso quieren entrar? ¡Les reto a que lo hagan! ¡Traidores, su hora ha llegado!_

En el momento que Diamante y Zafiro estuvieron a punto de llegar al enorme cristal, una enorme bola de energía casi los destruyó. Alcanzaron a hacerse a un lado, mientras que la bola hizo pedazos un edificio cercano, matando cientos de personas al mismo tiempo.

 _Ilusos. No caeré en la trampa. No voy a salir de este cristal hasta que haya desatado su poder en este ciudad. ¿Creen que soy tonto? Si quieren derrotarme, entren, y desafíenme. De todas formas, jamás podrán derrotarme._

Diamante y Zafiro se miraron por unos cuantos segundos, al cabo de los cuales, ambos asintieron con la cabeza, y se adentraron en el cristal. Les habría resultado imposible penetrar la estructura si el Gran Sabio no se los hubiera permitido. No obstante, a sabiendas de que estaban cayendo en una ratonera, Diamante y Zafiro siguieron adelante, al tanto de que podrían perder la vida siguiendo el plan de Sailor Mercury.

El interior del Cristal Oscuro no era como ambos lo habían imaginado. Mientras eran miembros de Black Moon, el Gran Sabio les había hablado del Cristal Oscuro, y que su interior no era, en absoluto, oscuro, sino que se trataba de un lugar lleno de luz, y cuyo poder era infinito, y que, de ese modo, Black Moon había obtenido el poder que en ese momento poseían. Sin embargo, lo que estaban viendo en ese preciso minuto no era lo que el Gran Sabio había descrito. El interior del Cristal Oscuro era igual que en el exterior, solamente que la oscuridad reinante no era como la que uno esperaría encontrar cuando alguien apaga la luz en una habitación. No. Había más que oscuridad visual en ese lugar. Se trataba de una oscuridad que podía palparse con los dedos, podía olerse, podía saborearse y podía sentirse en forma de una horrible opresión en el pecho.

—¿Acaso es este el poder que ahora poseemos? —preguntó Zafiro, luciendo asqueado por lo que estaba viendo y sintiendo—. ¿Así de corruptos estamos por dentro?

—Así es —dijo una voz tenebrosa que parecía provenir desde las alturas—. Esta oscuridad es parte de ustedes, por mucho que pretendan pertenecer al bando del bien. Jamás serán puros.

—Lo dices porque jamás has sentido el poder del Cristal de Plata en carne propia —dijo Diamante, sin alzar la voz, juzgando que bien podrían ser las últimas palabras que dijese—. Ahora, muéstrate. No seas cobarde, si es que tanta confianza tienes en el poder que posees ahora.

Hubo un rato de silencio, durante el cual Diamante y Zafiro se quedaron mirando hacia la nada, hasta que una figura conocida apareció frente a ellos. El Gran Sabio, un ser al que jamás le habían visto la cara, cubierto por una capa y que manejaba siempre una bola de cristal, proporcionando información, luciendo como un simple vasallo, cuando en realidad era al revés.

—No debieron haber entrado en este lugar —dijo el Gran Sabio, acercándose lentamente a Diamante y Zafiro—. Y aun así, lo hicieron. Si esto es parte de un plan, o si ustedes dos se volvieron locos, no me importa en lo más mínimo. De todos modos, las Sailor Senshi no me podrán alcanzar aquí. Este cristal es impenetrable para los seres de la luz.

—Hemos venido a poner fin a tu maldad, Gran Sabio —dijo Diamante, esgrimiendo un puño en contra de su oponente—. Por demasiado tiempo nos has estado controlando desde las sombras. Ya no más.

Diamante dio un paso adelante, extendió ambos brazos, y lanzó un chorro de energía, que fue bloqueado por el Gran Sabio con sus propios poderes. Zafiro no quiso quedarse atrás, e hizo lo mismo, pero su enemigo no retrocedió. De hecho, aumentó la intensidad de sus poderes, haciendo retroceder a Diamante y a Zafiro, quienes estaban llegando al límite de sus fuerzas.

—Es inútil —dijo el Gran Sabio, en el momento que un brillo fugaz le indicó que el Cristal Oscuro había llegado al tope de su poder—. Aunque ambos unan sus fuerzas, no podrán vencerme. Estoy en mi elemento, estoy en la oscuridad. Ustedes renunciaron a ella por culpa de Sailor Moon. ¡Merecen morir!

Una ráfaga de energía hizo que Diamante y Zafiro salieran expulsados fuera del Cristal Oscuro, rodando por el piso y deteniéndose a unos cuantos metros de la calle. Diamante se pudo poner de pie a duras penas, viendo que el cielo se había oscurecido y que todo había sido destruido en un radio de doscientos metros. Había personas entre los escombros, varios de ellos ensangrentados, sosteniendo hijos muertos, esposas muertas, maridos muertos, otros clamando por ayuda en las calles, y algunos protestando por la destrucción de la ciudad.

 _¿De verdad nosotros ayudamos a que todo esto sucediera?_ se dijo Diamante, mientras Zafiro se sacudía la cabeza y se ponía lentamente de pie, contemplando la misma desolación, y haciéndose la misma pregunta que Diamante, pero con otras palabras.

En el interior del cristal, el Gran Sabio estaba a punto de desatar todo el poder del Cristal Oscuro, con el fin de arrasar Tokio. Fue cuando se sintió una pequeña vibración, que el Gran Sabio despreció. De todos modos, era tanto el poder que había dentro del cristal que fenómenos como ese eran totalmente esperados.

Lo que no esperó en absoluto, fue que la vibración se convirtiera en un temblor, para luego transformarse en una sacudida que estremeció todo el cristal. El Gran Sabio notó que el suelo se estaba agrietando rápidamente y, en menos tiempo del que le tomaba a alguien exhalar, el piso colapsó y el cristal comenzó a caer en caída libre. El Gran Sabio no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, y se ocupó de sobrevivir al desastre, mientras veía cómo sus planes se resquebrajaban y se caían a pedazos, tal como el cristal que se suponía que iba a ser el final de Tokio.

Cuando todo hubo pasado, el Gran Sabio vio, con gran pesar y rabia, los trozos de lo que alguna vez había sido el Cristal Oscuro, diseminados entre tuberías, pedazos de hormigón y barras de acero dobladas. El lugar lucía como si fuese el subterráneo de algún edificio y, por desgracia, no estaba tan lejos de la verdad.

 _¿Qué diablos fue lo que pasó? ¿Un terremoto? ¿Acaso las fundaciones del edificio no eran estables? No, no puede ser. Lo vi todo en la bola de cristal. Hoy no hay terremotos en la ciudad, y el edificio posee cimientos sólidos. Tiene que haber sido una fuerza externa la que derrumbó el edificio…_

Fue cuando el Gran Sabio lo supo.

Sin querer, había hecho lo mismo que había jurado no hacer.

Subestimar a las Sailor Senshi.

Especialmente a Sailor Mercury.

Veinte minutos atrás

Sailor Mercury había recibido confirmación de que todas sus compañeras se encontraban en sus respectivas posiciones. Consultó su computadora de bolsillo y comprobó que Diamante y Zafiro se encontraban frente a la estructura de cristal. Juzgó que era el momento adecuado para entregar las instrucciones finales a sus amigas.

—De acuerdo, esto será lo que haremos —dijo Sailor Mercury a través de su computadora (que hacía las veces de teléfono inteligente)—. Las ubicaciones en las que ustedes se encuentran no son producto del azar. Hice un análisis geológico de la zona circundante al edificio donde se encuentra el cristal, y comprobé que existe una línea de falla presente en el lugar. Es una falla muy pequeña, insuficiente para que un terremoto pueda derrumbar el edificio, pero pude determinar algunos puntos en los que esta falla puede aumentar de tamaño y causar daños significativos al cristal, incluso romperlo por completo.

—¿Y cómo hacemos eso? —preguntó Sailor Venus, quien no lucía muy convencida de lo que estaba escuchando. Sailor Mercury entendía a la perfección sus reparos, por lo que se apresuró en explicar cuál iba a ser el plan.

—Tenemos que derrumbar el edificio sobre el que se asienta el Cristal Oscuro —dijo Sailor Mercury, con una voz clara y alta, de forma que sus amigas entendieran completamente—. No podemos hacerlo en la superficie, pues el enemigo se dará cuenta de lo que intentamos hacer. Tiene que hacerse desde el subsuelo. La falla geológica de la que hablé solamente posee unos cuantos milímetros de grosor, y necesitamos hacerla más grande, de modo que los cimientos pierdan sustentación y el edificio colapse por su propio peso. La forma en que los haremos, será la siguiente.

Sailor Mercury consultó nuevamente su computadora, de modo de asegurarse que todas sus amigas estuvieran exactamente en la misma posición. Una vez hecho esto, explicó la siguiente parte del plan.

—Lo que debemos hacer es simple: usar nuestros poderes en la falla —dijo Sailor Mercury a las demás, sintiéndose cada vez más confiada en su plan—, pero debemos hacerlo en un orden concreto. Primero será Sailor Venus, quien usará su cadena en la falla para hacerla más amplia. Luego será el turno de Sailor Jupiter. Deberá mantener su ataque relámpago por el tiempo suficiente para que yo pueda usar mi ataque de agua y congelar el rayo. Una vez hecho esto, Sailor Moon empleará su cetro en el rayo congelado, de forma de dilatar aun más la falla, y, por último, el ataque de fuego de Sailor Mars actuará como detonador, haciendo estallar la falla, colapsando el subsuelo y derrumbando el edificio. Los tiempos en los que debemos hacer esto serán críticos. Todo el proceso no debe tomar más de dos minutos, o no podremos escapar de la explosión a tiempo. Tampoco puede ser muy corto el lapso, pues el estallido no tendrá la suficiente fuerza para echar abajo el edificio. Yo me ocuparé de que los tiempos sean los correctos. ¿Alguna pregunta?

—Yo tengo una —dijo Sailor Moon, en un tono que daba a entender que le estaba pasando algo serio—. ¿Me puedo comer un bollo de carne con arroz? ¡Es que me dio mucha hambre!

Las demás se llevaron una mano a la cara, negando con la cabeza.

—¡Serena! —gruñó Sailor Mars, con la cara contorsionada por la ira—. ¡Métete tus bollos con carne donde no alumbre el sol!

—Pero…

—¡Ya basta de cháchara! —interrumpió Sailor Venus, callando a las dos en el acto—. Tenemos un enemigo que derrotar, ¿recuerdan?

A partir de ese momento, ya no hubo más conversación. Las cinco se encontraban listas para desempeñar su rol en el plan de Sailor Mercury. Solamente faltaba el vamos de la operación.

—¡Ahora! —exclamó Sailor Mercury, activando el cronómetro, controlando que los tiempos fuesen los correctos.

Sailor Venus lanzó su cadena contra la fisura en el túnel de alcantarillado, cuidando que atravesara toda la falla. Se sintió un temblor leve cuando eso ocurrió, lo que le dijo a Sailor Mercury que Sailor Venus había tenido éxito. Otro temblor, un poco más fuerte que el anterior, le indicó que Sailor Jupiter estaba sosteniendo su ataque de rayos. Podía ver haces de luz escapar de la fisura, y supo que su turno había llegado.

 _Bien, vamos a congelar este rayo._

Sailor Mercury ejecutó su ataque de agua, llenando las fisuras y congelándose al instante. Los haces de luz dejaron de brotar de las grietas.

—¡Sailor Moon! ¡Te toca!

Los rayos congelados comenzaron a aumentar de tamaño, así como la envoltura de hielo. Todo estaba discurriendo de acuerdo al plan, lo que trajo cierto alivio a Sailor Mercury. Sin embargo, faltaba el paso más peligroso de todos. Sailor Mars debía encontrarse a la distancia precisa para lanzar sus llamaradas y escapar de las cloacas sin que resultase herida. Y lo mismo se aplicaba para las demás. De hecho, aquel era el momento para retirarse. Dio la indicación a Sailor Venus para que las que ya hubieran realizado su parte salieran de las alcantarillas. Solamente quedaba Sailor Mars.

—Estás muy lejos de la grieta —le indicó Sailor Mercury, una vez que se encontró a salvo—. Acércate cinco pasos.

El punto que representaba la posición de Sailor Mars en la computadora de Sailor Mercury avanzó un poco, posicionándose en el anillo que indicaba la distancia a la que era seguro lanzar sus llamas.

—Ahora sí. Procura no moverte al ejecutar tu ataque.

Segundos más tarde, una sacudida tan poderosa como un terremoto de grado 7 en la escala de Richter envió a las Sailor Senshi al suelo. No obstante, Sailor Mercury no perdió tiempo y escapó por las cloacas, alejándose del lugar de la explosión, notando que había una nube de polvo acercándose a ella. Decidió emplear su visor para consultar la posición de sus compañeras, a medida que la nube de polvo perdía velocidad, deteniéndose a veinte metros de donde se encontraba Sailor Mercury. Consultó la posición de las demás, y vio, para su alivio, que ninguna de ellas se encontraba dentro del radio de la explosión. Decidió comunicarse con ellas, para asegurarse que siguieran con vida.

—Estoy bien —dijo Sailor Mars, jadeando a causa del esfuerzo por correr como alma que llevaba el diablo—. Tengo algunas magulladuras menores, nada serio.

—Yo igual —añadió Sailor Jupiter—, aunque tengo una herida en la cara porque me saltó una esquirla. ¡Demonios!

—Tampoco tengo heridas graves —dijo Sailor Venus—, aunque me está saliendo un poco de sangre en las piernas, pero no es nada.

—Chicas —dijo Sailor Moon, quien hablaba en un tono bajo, como si no pudiera respirar apropiadamente—, Rini está a salvo, sin rasguños, pero deben continuar sin mí.

A todas las demás se les retorcieron las tripas al escuchar a Sailor Moon hablar de esa forma. En cuestión de minutos, las Sailor Senshi se reunieron en la posición de Sailor Moon, solamente para confirmar la gravedad de la situación.

Sailor Moon había sido atravesada por un trozo de metal, el cual se asomaba por su pecho, manchando su uniforme con sangre, a meros centímetros de donde se encontraba su corazón. Rini se encontraba a su lado, mirando con mucha preocupación a la Sailor Senshi.

—Dios santo —dijo Sailor Venus, acercándose a Sailor Moon, temblando de la cabeza a los pies.

—No te dejaremos aquí —añadió Sailor Mars, y Sailor Jupiter extrajo el trozo de metal de su pecho, y Sailor Mercury congeló la herida, de modo que no brotara más sangre de ésta. Sailor Moon comenzó a recuperar el color de su cara, aunque aún lucía débil.

—Es ahora cuando más te necesitamos —dijo Sailor Mercury, ayudando a Sailor Moon a ponerse de pie—. No te rindas. Nosotras no te vamos a abandonar.

Sailor Moon, a duras penas, pudo sostenerse con sus dos pies, ayudada por Sailor Mercury y Sailor Mars.

—Tienen razón —dijo, sintiendo que recuperaba la voz—. Hay un enemigo al que derrotar.

Y el grupo se internó en las alcantarillas, rumbo hacia el boquete que había dejado la falla. Sailor Jupiter y Sailor Venus se encargaban de remover escombros, una con su fuerza, y la otra con su cadena, recibiendo ayuda de Sailor Mercury, cuyos poderes hacían los escombros más frágiles.

Sailor Mercury vio, a través del visor, que se estaban acercando al lugar donde se emplazaba el Cristal Oscuro. Tuvieron que atravesar otro muro de escombros para llegar a una zona libre de detritos, iluminada por la luz del sol. Y allí, en medio de los trozos del Cristal Oscuro, se encontraba el Gran Sabio.

—Estás perdido —dijo Sailor Jupiter, esgrimiendo un puño en contra del Gran Sabio—. Tu querido cristal está roto en mil pedazos. ¡Ya no puedes hacer nada!

Sin embargo, una risa de ultratumba hizo que la sangre de las Sailor Senshi se congelara.

—Al contrario, Sailor Jupiter —dijo el Gran Sabio, alzándose por encima de sus adversarios—, ustedes son las que están perdidas.

Y alzó ambos brazos, haciendo que los trozos del Cristal Oscuro flotaran y se arremolinaran alrededor del Gran Sabio. Las Sailor Senshi tuvieron que protegerse con los escombros restantes, de modo que ningún trozo del cristal les hiriera. Con asombro y miedo, vieron que los restos del Cristal Oscuro se acercaban a la figura del Gran Sabio, envolviéndolo, para luego penetrar en él, irradiando luz oscura en todas direcciones. El cielo sobre él se ennegreció aún más, y rayos comenzaron a caer sobre el agujero que había dejado la explosión de la falla.

—No pueden ganarme, no mientras quede siquiera un fragmento del Cristal Oscuro —dijo el Gran Sabio, sufriendo una transformación, a medida que la luz negra iba disminuyendo en intensidad. Sailor Moon vio que su enemigo estaba creciendo de tamaño, y que sus manos se transformaban en garras. La bola de cristal desapareció, y, en el lugar donde se suponía que estaba la cabeza, brilló una luna creciente de color púrpura. Los rayos se hicieron cada vez más frecuentes.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó Sailor Venus, mirando a Sailor Mercury, pensando que ella estaba analizando la situación con frialdad. No estaba equivocada.

—Nuestro enemigo está rodeado por un aura de energía oscura, la que proviene de su mismo cuerpo —dijo Sailor Mercury, mirando al Gran Sabio con su visor—. Nuestros ataques no van a servir contra este adversario, aunque combinemos nuestros poderes. La única forma en que tengamos una oportunidad para ganar, es que Sailor Moon use el Cristal de Plata.

Las demás miraron a Sailor Mercury como si ella se hubiera vuelto loca.

—¿Pero qué estás diciendo? —increpó Sailor Mars, mirando a Sailor Moon con mucha preocupación—. Ella apenas puede ponerse en pie. Si usa el Cristal de Plata, la va a matar de seguro.

—Sailor Mars tiene razón —acotó Sailor Venus, también mirando a Sailor Moon—. No puedes pedirle que haga semejante cosa. Ya viste lo que pasó cuando derrotamos a Metalia.

—Lo haré —dijo Sailor Moon con voz queda, alejándose de Sailor Mercury y Sailor Mars—. No me importa si pierdo la vida derrotando a este enemigo. El mal no puede triunfar. No lo voy a permitir.

Sailor Moon se adelantó a las demás, y extendió ambos brazos hacia el cielo.

—Por favor, Cristal de Plata, necesito de tu poder una vez más. Ayúdame a liberar este mundo de la oscuridad.

Mientras el brillo plateado aparecía entre las manos de Sailor Moon, Rini observaba la escena con ojos brillantes. Durante el tiempo que había pasado en el presente, había creído que Sailor Moon era la más débil de las cinco, pues no poseía los poderes que tenían las demás. Sin embargo, mientras la veía ofrecer su vida para derrotar al Gran Sabio, entendió que no siempre había que tener poderes para ser fuerte. A veces bastaba con tener el coraje y la determinación suficiente para hacer frente al peligro.

Y el rayo plateado brotó de las manos de Sailor Moon.

—Sailor Moon —dijo el Gran Sabio, alzando los brazos hacia el cielo, y bajándolos con violencia, al tiempo que un rayo negro escapaba de sus manos, bloqueando fácilmente el ataque de Sailor Moon. Sailor Mercury, por otro lado, notó que Sailor Moon no había sufrido ningún cambio. La última vez que había sostenido el Cristal de Plata en sus manos, se había transformado en la princesa de la luna.

—Algo anda mal —dijo Sailor Mercury, mirando la batalla con ojos brillantes, sudor corriendo por su frente.

Sailor Mars la miró, rodando los ojos.

—Por supuesto que algo anda mal —gruñó, dando un paso hacia Sailor Mercury—. Sailor Moon está peleando en muy mal estado. ¿Te has dado cuenta que puede morir, verdad?

—Lo sé —replicó Sailor Mercury, elevando un poco el tono de su voz—, pero no veo otra forma de derrotar al enemigo. ¿Tienes alguna mejor idea?

Con esas palabras, Sailor Mars se quedó callada, sin nada qué rebatir. Ella no era quien proporcionaba las ideas, ni formulaba los planes. Sus calificaciones tampoco eran fuera de serie. A continuación, lamentó ser tan dura con Sailor Mercury, pues ella era la única que estaba pensando con claridad en ese momento.

—La voy a ayudar —dijo una voz chillona, y Sailor Mercury se dio cuenta que había sido Rini quien había hablado.

—¿Y en qué podrías ayudarla? —preguntó, arrodillándose frente a Rini y mostrando una sonrisa triste—. Lo único que vas a conseguir es que te maten. Deberías confiar más en Sailor Moon.

—Pero… pero no quiero que muera —dijo Rini, con lágrimas en los ojos—. Ella… ella es mi madre. Si muere, yo dejaré de existir.

Sailor Mercury estaba muy al tanto de lo que podría pasar con Rini si Sailor Moon perdía la batalla. Sin embargo, debía reconocer que tenía mucho temple al ofrecerse a ayudar a su futura madre. Después de todo, ella se sentía culpable de haber causado tantos problemas en el presente…

—¡Eso es! —exclamó Sailor Mercury de repente, poniéndose de pie con renovadas energías—. Rini, debes ayudar a Sailor Moon.

La aludida miró a Sailor Mercury con desconcierto.

—Pero acabas de decir que…

—No hay tiempo. Ve a ayudar a Sailor Moon. Sabes lo que debes hacer.

Rini se quedó un momento en blanco, antes de darse cuenta que Sailor Mercury tenía razón. Sabía exactamente lo que debía hacer a continuación.

Reparar sus errores.

Sailor Moon estaba llegando al límite de sus fuerzas cuando Rini llegó a su lado. Como Sailor Moon lo había hecho antes, Rini alzó sus brazos al cielo, cerrando los ojos, y diciendo las mismas palabras que su futura madre, con la misma intención y con la misma fuerza. La sorpresa invadió a las demás Sailor Senshi cuando vieron que un brillo plateado había aparecido entre las manos de Rini.

—¿Pero qué pasa? —quiso saber Sailor Mars, desconcertada.

—Rini robó el Cristal de Plata de su madre —explicó Sailor Mercury, sonriendo—. Apareció dentro de ella cuando Sailor Moon la atacó mientras era Black Lady. En ese momento no sabía cómo emplearlo, pero ahora lo sabe, sobre todo cuando sabe que su propia existencia se encuentra en juego.

Sin embargo, Rini no atacó al Gran Sabio con su Cristal de Plata, sino que le dio fuerzas a Sailor Moon con éste, curando sus heridas y haciendo que sufriera una transformación. Sin embargo, Sailor Moon no se había convertido en la princesa, sino que tenía la forma de la Neo Reina Serena. Rini también había sufrido una transformación, y ahora vestía ropas propias de una princesa.

—Pequeña Dama —dijo la Neo Reina, mirando a Rini con gentileza—, finalmente entiendes cómo usar el poder del Cristal de Plata. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije antes de venir hasta aquí?

—Soy una princesa —dijo Rini, mostrando una sonrisa.

—La auténtica heredera de Tokio de Cristal. Ahora, ayúdame a vencer al Gran Sabio. Salgamos juntas de este problema.

—Mamá —murmuró Rini con ojos brillantes.

—Impertinentes —dijo el Gran Sabio, bajando aún más los brazos, empleando todas sus energías en aplastar a Sailor Moon y a las demás—. No podrán ganar. El poder del Cristal Oscuro fluye por mi cuerpo ahora. Nada puede detenerme.

La Neo Reina y la Pequeña Dama alzaron sus brazos hacia el cielo, y los dos rayos plateados se convirtieron en uno, espantando las nubes negras, haciendo que el sol arreciara fuerte sobre el boquete. Y mientras tanto, el rayo negro del Gran Sabio iba retrocediendo gradualmente.

—¿Por qué está pasando esto? —dijo el Gran Sabio, mirando cómo su rayo estaba siendo repelido—. Se supone que en mí está el poder del Cristal Oscuro. El Cristal de Plata no puede contrarrestar mi fuerza. Sailor Moon está muy débil, y el conejo no debería ser una gran ayuda.

—¡Ganamos, Pequeña Dama! —exclamó la Neo Reina, en el momento en que la fuerza del Cristal Oscuro falló, y el Gran Sabio fue envuelto en luz plateada. Un ardor como jamás había experimentado antes fue lo último que sintió antes de deshacerse en una voluta de humo negro.

Las Sailor Senshi suspiraron de alivio al ver que el enemigo finalmente había sido derrotado. Por otro lado, la Neo Reina volvió a su forma de Sailor Moon, cayendo al suelo, aparentemente sin vida, mientras que la Pequeña Dama volvió a ser Rini, pero ella no se desmayó, sino que se inclinó frente a Sailor Moon, tratando de saber si se encontraba viva o no.

—Ella está viva —dijo Rini, quien lucía aliviada al ver que su existencia no se vio amenazada. Las Sailor Senshi volvieron a suspirar, cayendo de rodillas, sendas sonrisas adornando sus caras, lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

—Ganamos —dijo Sailor Venus, apenas pudiendo creérselo—. Y yo que pensé que no teníamos muchas posibilidades.

—Sailor Moon nos volvió a salvar —dijo Sailor Mars, limpiándose las lágrimas con un brazo.

—Sí, pero creo que la verdadera heroína de esta batalla fue Sailor Mercury —dijo Sailor Jupiter, mirando a su compañera con orgullo—. Nunca perdió la cabeza, nos guió a través de situaciones difíciles, y fueron sus ideas y sus planes los que nos condujeron a la victoria.

—Estoy de acuerdo —añadió Sailor Venus, teniendo sentimientos encontrados en su mente, pues no siempre estuvo de acuerdo con los planes de su amiga—. Y yo creyendo que podía hacer lo mismo que ella. Yo no habría podido lograr lo que tú lograste, Sailor Mercury. De parte de todas nosotras, gracias… por salvarnos la vida con tu cabeza.

Sailor Mars también miraba a Sailor Mercury del mismo modo que las demás, y ella no pudo evitar ponerse colorada. Pese a que había mantenido la cabeza fría desde que viajaron al futuro, en esa ocasión, escuchando los elogios de sus compañeras, compuso una amplia sonrisa, derramando algunas lágrimas también.

—Gracias, chicas —dijo, poniéndose de pie, e instando a que las demás hicieran lo mismo—. Ahora, ¿qué les parece si llevamos a Sailor Moon a un hospital?

Las demás asintieron con la cabeza sin dudarlo.

* * *

 **Nota:** Con este capítulo, acaba todo el arco de Black Moon. Y… parece que me explayé demasiado. En fin, lo que quería decir es que, no sé si lo han notado, pero a lo largo de todo el arco, Amy/Sailor Mercury tuvo más protagonismo que las demás. Esto es intencional. A medida que avance la historia, verán por qué estoy haciendo las cosas de este modo.

Saludos lunares.


	50. El regreso de una leyenda

XLIX  
El regreso de una leyenda

Washington, 13 de marzo de 1992, 11:51a.m.

Sailor Zephyr había encontrado una casa abandonada en la cual esconderse. De todos modos, era mucho pedir que no llamara la atención mientras sostenía a una mujer de cabellos dorados y ataviada con una bata de hospital, y lo último que deseaba era que la policía anduviera tras su rastro.

La casa en cuestión tenía la ventanas tapiadas con tablas, y había un anuncio de hipoteca clavado en el patio delantero. Poseía dos pisos y no lucía como la típica casa abandonada, las cuales ostentaban pintura desgastada y claros signos de deterioro. Al parecer, los anteriores dueños del inmueble se había ido hace poco tiempo. Sailor Zephyr razonó que se trataba del escondite perfecto, pues no tendría que lidiar con criminales que estuvieran empleando la casa como base de operaciones para sus fechorías, un modus operandi bastante común entre delincuentes.

Sailor Zephyr echó abajo la puerta, cuidando de que Sailor Galaxia no sufriera ningún daño. Sin preocuparse en repararla, se adentró en la sala de estar, y subió por las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, que consistía de dos habitaciones y un baño. Los dos dormitorios contaban con mobiliario, debidamente cubierto con lona para proteger los muebles del polvo. Halló una cama lo suficientemente cómoda para dejar allí a Sailor Galaxia, y, después de apartar la lona, la recostó sobre ésta con cuidado. No tenía idea de cuándo iba a abrir los ojos, pero juzgó que aquella no era una pregunta que pudiera responder en ese momento. En lugar de hacerse preguntas vanas, decidió descender al primer piso, salir de la casa y buscar algo de comer.

Volvió quince minutos después con dos bolsas de mercancías. En cualquier otra circunstancia, Sailor Zephyr no habría sabido qué mierda hacer con esos abarrotes, pero encontró muchos recursos útiles en la conciencia del cuerpo que poseía. Saori Müller era una mujer muy independiente, y sabía cocinar bien, aunque le costó un poco de trabajo dominar aquellas habilidades, pues Saori, debido a sus evidentes habilidades de combate, era una mujer muy tosca, y manejar utensilios de cocina fue un reto para ella, y lo era más para alguien que estaba controlando su cuerpo como si fuese un títere.

Dos horas después, Sailor Zephyr estuvo probando los resultados de su primera incursión en la cocina terrestre. _No está mal, para ser su primera vez_ se dijo, mientras saboreaba un básico arroz con pollo asado.

Escuchó un sonido en el segundo piso, como si alguien estuviera caminando allí. Sailor Zephyr tragó saliva, y trepó las escaleras de tres en tres, llegando en un santiamén a la habitación donde había dejado a Sailor Galaxia. Ella se encontraba ya de pie, moviendo sus brazos y caminando en círculos, sintiendo curiosidad por la bata de hospital que vestía.

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó Sailor Galaxia, incapaz de reconocer su entorno—. Lo último que recuerdo es una cama en algún laboratorio.

—Señora Galaxia —dijo Sailor Zephyr, inclinándose delante de ella—. La he liberado del laboratorio. Ahora se encuentra en una casa abandonada, pero es solamente una situación temporal. En cuanto de la orden, partiremos directamente hacia el centro de la Vía Láctea y reanudaremos el plan.

Sailor Galaxia se quedó pensando mientras se miraba los brazos, notando que sus brazaletes habían desaparecido. No obstante, por alguna razón, aquello no parecía preocuparle mucho. Sailor Zephyr arqueó una ceja al ver a Sailor Galaxia comportarse de ese modo. Normalmente, ella tenía la cara contorsionada por la ira y siempre regañaba a la persona más cercana por lo que fuese que hubiera salido mal. Sin embargo, en ese momento, a Sailor Zephyr le dio la impresión que Sailor Galaxia había perdido ese aire de malvada que la caracterizaba, o al menos la estaba ocultando bastante bien.

—¿Tiene hambre, señora Galaxia? —preguntó Sailor Zephyr con un poco de timidez, esperando que Sailor Galaxia reaccionara de forma violenta.

—No es comida lo que necesito —repuso ella, con una voz pareja que sorprendió a Sailor Zephyr—. Necesito seguir con el plan. Por cierto, ¿por qué tienes la apariencia de Saori?

—Ah, esto es obra de Herbert Dixon —dijo Sailor Zephyr, sin saber si sentirse tranquila o preocupada por el comportamiento de la mujer frente a ella—. Él puso mi ser en el cuerpo de Saori, o al menos eso fue lo que me explicó. Por mucho tiempo no supe dónde me encontraba, pero luego comprendí que, después de la batalla con Henry Abberline y esas Sailor Senshi por allá en 1969, acabé en un laboratorio militar, donde me hicieron muchos experimentos. Me dio la impresión que no sabían con qué estaban lidiando, hasta que alguien movió hilos en el laboratorio y me trasladaron a la base de Herbert Dixon, donde me convirtieron en lo que ahora soy.

Sailor Galaxia se quedó en silencio, ponderando las palabras de Sailor Zephyr, preguntándose si lo que le había pasado representaba un problema. Resultaba que así era. Sailor Zephyr, así como estaba, no era útil para sus propósitos.

—Esos experimentos te cambiaron —dijo Sailor Galaxia, mirando fijamente a Sailor Zephyr, como evaluándola—. Si estás en el cuerpo de Saori Müller, entonces tienes acceso a sus recuerdos. Estoy segura que algunos de ellos te molestaron en algún momento.

Sailor Zephyr se quedó muda. No sabía qué la asustaba más, sus palabras o la forma en que las dijo. De cualquier modo, el punto era el mismo: ella no era útil para Sailor Galaxia si aún seguía en el cuerpo de Saori. Aquello no auguraba nada bueno.

—Entonces, ¿debo entender que debo morir? —dijo Sailor Zephyr con voz trémula y tragando saliva.

—No dije eso —repuso Sailor Galaxia, crispando los puños, comprobando que sus poderes seguía intactos. Descubrió que tenía otras habilidades, aparte de las que ya tenía como Sailor Senshi—. Solamente dije que el hecho de que estés en el cuerpo de Saori es un problema. Por fortuna, puedo sacarte de ese cuerpo sin muchos problemas. Recuerda que los experimentos de Herbert Dixon fueron posibles gracias a mis poderes.

Sailor Zephyr volvió a tragar saliva.

—¿Entonces… no me va a matar?

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Sailor Galaxia con una voz que no parecía ser la suya, y Sailor Zephyr creyó haberla escuchado en alguna parte, pero no podía recordarlo—. Me has servido bien hasta ahora. Y, si no hubiese sido el caso, siempre hay espacio para mejorar. Matar servidores por sus fallas no arreglan los problemas. Solamente los hacen más complicados de resolver.

Sailor Zephyr estuvo a punto de llevarse un dedo a la oreja, en caso que no hubiera escuchado bien. Sailor Galaxia se caracterizaba por ser inmisericorde con sus vasallos. Su impaciencia por conseguir sus objetivos le hacía ser muy impulsiva con las personas que trabajaban para ella, y a menudo las castigaba, o mataba, por no satisfacer sus demandas. No obstante, Sailor Galaxia ya no exhibía aquella aura de amenaza que era tan típica de ella. Era más bien, como si hubiera perdido parte de su identidad en el laboratorio de Herbert Dixon. Después de todo, había sido objeto de incontables experimentos.

—¿Está segura que se encuentra bien, señora Galaxia? —preguntó Sailor Zephyr con timidez. No obstante, Sailor Galaxia le mostró una sonrisa.

—Me siento mejor que antes, mucho mejor que en los sesentas —respondió Sailor Galaxia con ligereza—. Ahora, en cuanto a tu problema, lo vamos a solucionar cuanto antes y luego, regresaremos a nuestro hogar. Es hora de continuar con el plan donde lo habíamos dejado. Por fortuna, aún tenemos un as bajo la manga.

—¿Y cuál sería ese?

—Hay una gema que las Sailor Senshi no nos han podido quitar —dijo Sailor Galaxia, recordando aquel cristal que las Sailor Senshi del Reino de Cristal andaban buscando—. El Diamante de Hielo aún es nuestro, y, de momento, no hay nadie que lo haya reclamado. Lo vamos a usar para concretar el plan.

—Si eso es cierto, ¿para qué me necesita?

—Pues es simple. Para ayudarme a obtener los Sailor Cristales de las Sailor Senshi que existen en este tiempo. —Sailor Galaxia se dirigió al primer piso, saliendo de la casa, acompañada de Sailor Zephyr como si ella fuese un perrito faldero—. El Diamante de Hielo por si solo no va a detener a las Sailor Senshi. Para eso, vamos a necesitar aliadas. Y tú serás la primera que yo recupere.

Sailor Galaxia juntó ambas manos, cerrando los ojos, y Sailor Zephyr comenzó a sentirse extraña, como si alguien la estuviera dividiendo en dos. Al final, el suplicio fue tal que comenzó a gritar, a medida que su personalidad estaba siendo arrancada del cuerpo en el que habitaba, dando lugar a otro cuerpo, uno con la apariencia de la Sailor Zephyr de los años sesenta. El cuerpo de Saori yacía junto a ella, luciendo las mismas ropas que había usado en su viaje hacia Nueva Orleans después de encontrarse con las Sailor Senshi en Tokio. Tuvieron que pasar unos pocos minutos para que Sailor Zephyr abriera los ojos y se pusiera de pie. Miró el cuerpo de Saori, para luego desviar la mirada hacia Sailor Galaxia, como esperando que hiciera algo con el cuerpo. Pero ella no hizo nada.

—¿Por qué no obtiene su Sailor Cristal?

—Porque ella no es una Sailor Senshi —explicó Sailor Galaxia, mirando a Saori con un poco de lástima—. Al menos ya no lo es. No es más que una chica excepcionalmente fuerte.

—¿Y no la va a matar?

—No es una amenaza —dijo Sailor Galaxia pacientemente—. Yo solamente voy a asesinar gente que sean una amenaza a mí o a mis planes.

Sailor Zephyr quedó en silencio, pensando en el sustancial cambio que había sufrido Sailor Galaxia después de los experimentos conducidos por Herbert Dixon. Sailor Zephyr era de la idea que fueron aquellos experimentos los que alteraron su personalidad. No obstante, aún poseía esa aura de liderazgo que siempre había tenido, solamente que ahora era más mesurada y calmada. Tal vez la prudencia terminase siendo una virtud útil.

—¿La vamos a dejar aquí?

—Es una chica independiente —dijo Sailor Galaxia, crispando los puños, reemplazando su ropa de hospital por su armadura típica—. Sabrá valerse por sí misma.

Y Sailor Galaxia y Sailor Zephyr desaparecieron en un destello de luz dorada.

Tokio, 22 de marzo de 1992, 03:17p.m.

Al parecer, las heridas de Sailor Moon habían sido más graves de lo que sus amigas habían pensado, pues le tomó más de una semana recuperarse, pese a que el corte en su pecho no había tocado ningún órgano vital. Amy le habría hecho un análisis más detallado con su computadora, pero los médicos no le habían permitido hacerlo, pues ella no tenía experiencia tratando con pacientes y terminaría haciendo más mal que bien. Amy aceptó la decisión, pero le iba a practicar el examen de todas formas, pues tenía la sospecha de que un poder oscuro estaba impidiendo que las heridas sanaran de forma normal, lo que explicaría el tiempo que había transcurrido entre su llegada al hospital y ese día.

Aquella tarde, Serena fue dada de alta, aunque aún sentía la sombra de un dolor en su pecho, en el lugar donde aquel trozo de metal había horadado su pecho. No le molestaba mucho, sin embargo. Era otra cosa la que le tenía cabizbaja, mirando al suelo en lugar de a sus amigas.

—Pobre Serena —dijo Amy, mirando a su amiga con pena—. Aún debe estar conmocionada por lo que le hizo Diamante.

—Menos mal que recibió su merecido —acotó Rei, recordando cuando ella y sus amigas llegaron a la superficie, y vieron que Diamante había muerto por una roca de una tonelada que le había aplastado la cabeza, manchándola con sangre y restos de su humanidad—. Es lo menos que merece por haber hecho lo que hizo.

—Zafiro se salvó, eso sí —dijo Lita, recordando que tenía una pierna rota y que la ambulancia había acudido a su rescate—. Creo que esa tal Petz está cuidando de él. Parece que lo aprecia mucho.

—Bueno, él no violó a nadie —gruñó Rei, quien lucía casi tan afectada como Serena por lo de la violación—. Pero Diamante… —Rei crispó los puños y arrugó el entrecejo—… me habría gustado matarlo con mis propias manos.

—No es bueno que pienses así —dijo Serena de repente, con voz queda y sin mirar a Rei. Ella la miró como si no pudiera creer lo que había escuchado.

—Serena… —dijo ella, luciendo preocupada.

—Si empleamos las mismas armas que el enemigo para derrotarlos, dejaremos de ser buenas personas —repuso Serena, alzando de a poco la cabeza—. Dejaremos de ser Sailor Senshi. Yo, por lo menos, no voy a permitir que eso ocurra. No voy a desear la muerte de una persona por los males que me haya ocasionado.

—¿Vas a dejarlo así? —inquirió Mina, quien también lucía muy molesta por lo que le había hecho Diamante a Serena—. ¿Vas a perdonarlo?

—Ninguna mujer debería ser víctima de eso —continuó Serena, alzando cada vez más la cabeza—, pero pelear contra ello no nos hará más fuertes. La gente cree que las mujeres somos débiles porque lloramos por cosas como éstas. Pues no les voy a dar el placer de decir eso.

Las demás se quedaron en silencio, pensando en las palabras de Serena. Rei no podía ocultar su asombro. Aquella chica llorona, perezosa y comilona había cambiado bastante desde ese entonces. Las demás también parecieron darse cuenta de eso, pues la comenzaron a mirar con una sonrisa.

—Tienes razón —dijo Amy, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Serena.

—Yo tampoco les daré el placer de que me digan esas cosas —añadió Rei, imitando el gesto de Amy.

—No lo vamos a permitir —dijo Lita, empuñando las manos y alzándolas al cielo.

—No señor —acotó Mina con un amplia sonrisa.

—¿Qué les parece si vamos a tomarnos un helado? —sugirió Serena. Las demás sonrieron, mostrando su aprobación, y cambiaron de dirección, rumbo hacia el centro de Tokio.

Estaban a punto de llegar al local, cuando fueron interceptadas por una mujer muy alta, de cabello gris y unos mechones familiares para quien hubiera conocido a Serena. Rei y Lita la reconocieron de inmediato.

—¿Eres esa idiota sin educación que nos encontró en nuestra base? —increpó Rei con los puños crispados.

—¡Cuida tus malditas palabras! —exclamó ella, y Rei no pudo evitar retroceder. Incluso Lita lo hizo—. Me costó mucho trabajo encontrarlas, y no quiero tener más malos ratos de los que ya tuve.

—¿Eres Saori? —preguntó Serena con timidez.

—Ella misma —repuso ella lacónicamente, posando distraídamente su mirada en Amy.

Su mente fue arrasada por una avalancha de recuerdos del pasado, imágenes de ella y Amy en diversas circunstancias, algunas más personales que otras. Su corazón latió más deprisa y hubo un espacio de tiempo en el que no supo cómo diablos reaccionar. Solamente pudo recuperar la compostura cuando las imágenes hubieron desaparecido de su cabeza. Cuando aquello ocurrió, le dio la impresión que Amy había pasado por lo mismo.

—¿Qué fue eso? —quiso saber Rei, olvidada de su enojo con Saori.

—No estoy segura —dijo Amy débilmente—, pero es como se los expliqué el otro día. Yo y Saori tuvimos alguna clase de relación en el pasado… bueno, no yo exactamente. Era una Amy de otro futuro, pero, de algún modo, sus recuerdos pueden cruzar dimensiones. Aquello podría explicar por qué tenemos sueños.

—¡Eso a mí no me importa! —exclamó Saori, ablandando su expresión en el momento que encaró a Amy—. Bueno, estoy aquí para pedirte un favor.

Aquello tomó a las chicas por sorpresa.

—¿Y qué quieres?

—Es que, en algún momento de mi vuelo hacia Nueva Orleans, perdí el conocimiento y tuve unos sueños raros, como si yo estuviera tratando de matar a las Sailor Senshi usando una armadura pesada.

—Pues eso ocurrió —murmuró Rei entre dientes.

—¡Cállate, quieres! —espetó Saori, y Rei no dijo nada más—. Lo que pasa es que, cuando desperté, perdí mi teléfono y con él, la ubicación del laboratorio de Herbert Dixon. ¿Podrías darme nuevamente esa información?

Amy, de algún modo, sabía que a Saori le costaba horrores usar la frase "por favor", por lo que no opuso ningún tipo de resistencia. Abrió su computadora de bolsillo y le pidió a Saori que activara sus conexiones inalámbricas. Luego, transfirió el mismo archivo de posición que le hubiera entregado la última vez, pues no lo había eliminado de la memoria de su computadora.

—Asegúrate de no volver a perder tu teléfono —le dijo Amy, con una pequeña sonrisa—. Te recomiendo que hagas una copia de seguridad de los datos del teléfono, para que no vuelva a pasarte lo mismo.

—Lo haré —dijo Saori con una sonrisa de lado—. Si acabo con la vida de Herbert Dixon, volveré a echarte una visita.

—¿Por qué andabas con ese uniforme tan raro? —quiso saber Amy, recordando la vez en que había conseguido arrancarle la armadura a Kamikaze.

—A mí que me cuelguen —repuso Saori bruscamente—. No tengo idea de cómo mierda llegué a Washington cuando desperté, pero supe que debía volver aquí porque había perdido el condenado teléfono.

—¿Alguna vez aceptaste trabajar para el Departamento de Defensa de los Estados Unidos?

—Jamás trabajaría para el gobierno de ningún país —espetó Saori, dándole la espalda a Amy y caminando hacia una parada de buses—. Menos para un gobierno tan podrido como ese.

Y con esas palabras, Saori desapareció entre la muchedumbre, dejando a Serena y a las demás de pie, frente al local de helados, pensando en si la volverían a ver alguna vez. Amy, por lo menos, se lo preguntaba, pues, pese a que Sailor Pluto le había platicado sobre el tema, quería comprobar aquel relato hablando con Saori. En cuanto a Serena y Mina, Saori era una mujer intrigante para ambas, a juzgar por lo que Luna le había dicho sobre ella, sobre sus proezas, antes y durante los tiempos del Milenio de Plata. En cuanto a Rei y Lita, ambas esperaban que Saori jamás volviera a aparecer en sus vidas.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Washington, Soichi Tomoe acababa de comprar dos pasajes en clase económica hacia Tokio.


	51. La decadencia de Serena

L  
La decadencia de Serena

Washington, 27 de abril de 1992, 04:46p.m.

Desmond Hudson debía atender otra reunión clandestina.

El Secretario de Defensa necesitaba tener el control sobre la situación que se estaba gestando en Tokio. Al parecer, al Primer Ministro del Japón se le ocurrió la estupenda idea de emplear a las Sailor Senshi para invadir Estados Unidos, y no tenía la menor duda de que Cora Dixon estaba detrás de todo el asunto.

Sin embargo, una posible invasión nipona no era la única preocupación de Desmond. Ni por asomo.

En las dependencias de la NSA, otro drama se estaba cociendo. Resultaba que uno de los recursos más valiosos de la agencia, Amy Snow, se había negado a entregar "Alfombra Roja", aduciendo que no disponían del hardware necesario para siquiera ejecutar el programa, y que ella poseía la única plataforma en toda la agencia que podía desempeñar aquel trabajo. O sea, Amy Snow estaba tratando de chantajear al Secretario de Defensa. Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde aquello, y Desmond había estado tratando de hallar una solución diplomática al conflicto, sin éxito.

Cuando las negociaciones fallaron, Desmond llegó a la conclusión que Amy Snow constituía un problema que sobrepasaba sus posibles cualidades. Siempre que ocurría una situación como aquella, usualmente había una solución. Se llamaba "control de daños" (36). Básicamente, el control de daños era un protocolo empleado cada vez que había una situación comprometedora para alguna agencia gubernamental, y consistía normalmente en la eliminación de individuos problemáticos, o culpar del hecho a alguna otra persona aparentemente relacionada con el problema, cuando realmente no lo estaba. En ese caso en particular, no había nadie más a quien echarle la culpa por la transferencia de "Alfombra Roja" a una plataforma que solamente un agente en toda la agencia podía construir. En consecuencia, la única solución posible era el asesinato. Ya había encargado al director de la NSA a que solucionara el problema, empleando alguna excusa plausible para encubrir el potencial asesinato de Amy Snow.

Sin embargo, por el momento, su prioridad entraba directamente en su jurisdicción como Secretario de Defensa, pues era precisamente la nación la que se encontraba en peligro de ser invadida por seres extremadamente poderosos. No obstante, si todo salía bien en esa reunión, el plan para contener la amenaza de las Sailor Senshi daría inicio ese mismo día. Había varios contratistas de Defensa pujando por tener la exclusividad de tener a aquellas guerreras en sus laboratorios, de modo de cumplir con los requerimientos del Departamento de Defensa. Pero el escollo más grande de toda la operación no estaba en Tokio, sino que dentro del mismo país. Era por es razón que Desmond odiaba a los demócratas. Eran los que siempre ponían trabas cuando se trataba de defender la nación, poniendo más énfasis en programas sociales y económicos que beneficiaran al pueblo y no al uno por ciento en la cima de la cadena económica. Y resultaba que el presidente MacArthur era un demócrata al ciento un por ciento.

Pese al descontento que albergaba Desmond Hudson hacia el presidente de Estados Unidos, sabía que Jackson MacArthur era un personaje muy querido por el pueblo estadounidense, y realizar un golpe de estado en su contra sería muy mal visto. De todos modos, la gente ya no era tan estúpida como para creer ciegamente en lo que fuese que le dijera el gobierno (37). De momento, debía contentarse con concertar reuniones sin el conocimiento del presidente. Hacerlo requería mucho cuidado y realizar una montaña de papeleo para que nada de esas reuniones fuese de dominio público. Por esa misma razón, la reunión a la que Desmond iba en camino no podía hacerse en un edificio gubernamental. Para eso, había elegido su propia casa, y hacia allá se dirigía Desmond en ese momento.

Cuando llegó, vio que había varios vehículos estacionados. _Bien_ se dijo Desmond, mientras salía de su propio automóvil y le ponía seguro, _todos están aquí. Lo único que espero es que no haya ningún mirón del Servicio Secreto o de la CIA espiándonos._

—Discúlpenme por llegar tarde, pero había un tráfico espantoso —dijo Desmond mientras entraba a su casa, viendo a los demás asistentes con algo parecido a orgullo en su cara. Se escucharon algunas risas aisladas—. Como ustedes saben de antemano, esta operación no puede ser descubierta por el presidente o cualquiera de sus simpatizantes. También deben estar al tanto que Jackson MacArthur se opuso al bloqueo económico al Japón. Lo que no deben saber aún, es que el Primer Ministro japonés planea enviar a las Sailor Senshi como acto de represalia en contra de nuestros intentos por dañar su economía.

Hubo un murmullo de inquietud entre los presentes.

—Pero esa es una acción desmedida —dijo uno de los presentes, el almirante Ackerman, comandante en jefe de la armada estadounidense—. ¿No debería estar empleando la diplomacia para salir de este problema?

—Eso sería lo lógico —repuso Desmond, sacando una unidad de almacenamiento óptico de su maletín y insertándolo en la ranura del lector de discos bajo el enorme televisor que dominaba la sala de estar—, pero el Primer Ministro no está actuando de forma lógica. Cora Dixon se hizo cargo de eso.

Desmond prendió el televisor y, usando el control remoto del lector de discos, seleccionó el archivo que estaba buscando y lo reprodujo. Los demás miraron con atención cómo una mujer hablaba con el Primer Ministro japonés. Era evidente que se trataba de Cora Dixon, quien se estaba haciendo pasar por alguien más. El diálogo fue progresando hacia el asunto de las Sailor Senshi y los presentes vieron, con espanto, cómo Cora se las había arreglado para persuadir al Primer Ministro de atacar a los Estados Unidos. Al parecer, ella sabía que el gobernante ocultaba sentimientos beligerantes en contra de Estados Unidos por lo de las bombas atómicas que estallaron en Hiroshima y Nagasaki.

—Pero, si dices que el presidente se opuso al bloqueo económico, ¿por qué el Primer Ministro quiere atacarnos? —terció uno de los tres contratistas de defensa presentes en la reunión—. Según lo que dices, ese se supone que es el móvil de su decisión de enviar a las Sailor Senshi a atacarnos, pero el bloqueo nunca se hizo realidad.

—Es cierto, pero al parecer, la intención también cuenta para este hombre —dijo Desmond, adelantando un poco más la grabación, hasta una escena en la que Cora Dixon ya no se encontraba presente—. En esta escena pueden ver al Primer Ministro dialogando con uno de sus asesores. Se ha vuelto paranoico. Cree que esa no va a ser la última vez que nuestro gobierno va a intentar un bloqueo económico, y que el presidente actual no los va a detener para siempre. También habló de un ataque preventivo en contra de nuestras fuerzas armadas, empleado para eso a las Sailor Senshi. Por el momento, no tiene la intención de invadir Estados Unidos, pero esta movida es como si estuviera diciendo "no se metan con Japón, capitalistas de mierda".

—Puedo ver que la conversación con Cora Dixon le afectó bastante —dijo el almirante Ackerman, experto en interpretar intenciones a través de gestos sutiles—. Tiene la mirada de alguien que quiere defender su soberanía a toda costa.

—¿Y entonces qué hacemos? —dijo Justin Donovan, quien era uno de los invitados de honor de Desmond Hudson—. ¿Seguimos adelante con el plan?

—Exactamente —dijo Desmond, cerrando el video para abrir otro—. Gracias a la información entregada por Kamikaze, sabemos cuáles son las verdaderas capacidades de las Sailor Senshi. Lo único que nos falta es conocer sus identidades, y nuestro infiltrado en Tokio está haciendo un buen trabajo. Ya me ha entregado dos nombres, junto con los lugares a los que usualmente van. En el momento en que conozcamos quiénes son, enviaremos comandos Delta Force para realizar la labor de extracción. La CIA se encargará de inventar una excusa para que nuestras fuerzas puedan hacer su trabajo sin impedimentos. Es crucial que el Primer Ministro japonés no sepa cuáles son las identidades de las Sailor Senshi, o hará lo posible por proteger a estas jóvenes, y eso no nos conviene. Tenemos que atacarlas cuando estén más vulnerables.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo el almirante Ackerman, dirigiendo su mirada penetrante hacia Desmond Hudson—. Yo puedo gestionar el despliegue de los comandos Delta Force. Es cierto que necesitamos de una orden presidencial, o de cualquiera de la cúpula más alta del gobierno, para autorizar el despliegue, pero siempre se puede inventar una excusa medianamente buena. Tengo contactos en la CIA que podrían ayudarme con eso.

—Nosotros tenemos la infraestructura para hacer nuestras investigaciones sobre armas basadas en los poderes de las Sailor Senshi —dijeron dos de los tres contratistas de defensa presentes en la reunión. Desmond notó que Justin Donovan se mantenía en silencio, algo que no era usual cuando se trataba de las Sailor Senshi.

—¿Te pasa algo, Justin? —preguntó Desmond, luciendo un poco preocupado.

—No, no me ocurre nada —repuso el aludido, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa—. Es sólo que no quería acaparar toda la atención sobre la fabricación de armas en base a los poderes de las Sailor Senshi.

—¿Y por qué?

—Digamos que mis intereses se encuentran en otra parte.

—Pero las armas que surjan a partir de estos experimentos podrían darte muchos millones en contratos de defensa y licencias por la producción de armas jamás vistas en la historia de la humanidad. Esto dejará la carrera atómica en el suelo.

Justin Donovan se puso de pie, mirando a Desmond con una cara seria.

—Lo tengo claro. Pero, en este momento, estoy en una empresa mucho más lucrativa que ninguna que se haya emprendido antes.

Desmond miró a Justin con cortés desconcierto.

—Ya lo verá, señor Hudson, ya lo verá.

Tokio, 15 de mayo de 1992, 07:46p.m.

Serena no se sentía muy bien.

Su madre le había dicho, al menos en un principio, que cortara la actuación, pues tenía examen el día de mañana, como Amy se lo había repetido como en cuatro ocasiones ya, y todos sabemos lo floja que era Serena. No obstante, cuando Serena fue a vomitar al baño, Ikuko supo que no era una broma, y llamó inmediatamente al hospital. Como era usual, Sammy todavía creía que Serena se estaba haciendo la enferma para no estudiar, y se burlaba de ella a propósito de lo mismo. Kenji, el padre de Serena, le llamaba la atención a cada momento, hasta que la situación se hizo insostenible, y le castigó por una semana sin salir de su habitación.

Cuando la ambulancia llegó, Serena se encontraba pálida y apenas consciente. Ikuko y Kenji ayudaron a los paramédicos a trasladarla a la camilla y, por último, ellos la acompañaron también.

—Mamá —dijo Serena débilmente. Apenas tenía fuerzas para levantar sus brazos—. No me siento muy bien.

—Lo sé, hija —repuso Ikuko, luciendo realmente preocupada por el estado de salud de Serena—, pero pronto estarás mejor. Vamos en camino al hospital.

—¿Adónde?

—Se encuentra desorientada —explicó uno de los paramédicos, tomándole la frente a Serena—. Tiene mucha fiebre—. El paramédico extrajo un termómetro y lo puso entre una de las axilas del paciente, esperando a que diera un resultado coherente—. Es posible que haya ingerido comida en mal estado, pero los médicos tendrán la última palabra.

Kenji miraba a Serena como si fuese la última vez que la viera con vida, e Ikuko lucía casi tan descompuesta como su propia hija. No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero tenía la impresión que no había sido comida en mal estado lo que tenía así a Serena, sino algo mucho más serio.

—Cuarenta y un grados —dijo el paramédico, mirando el termómetro con espanto—. No tenemos mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —quiso saber Ikuko con un temblor en la voz.

—Tiene la temperatura demasiado alta —repuso el paramédico, golpeando la pared contigua al habitáculo del conductor para que se diera prisa—. Disponemos de horas para encontrar qué anda mal con ella. De otro modo, su hija va a morir.

Ikuko se quedó como enraizada al piso, mirando sin ver al paramédico. Kenji sintió que su corazón aceleraba sus latidos, mirando a Serena como si estuviera en su ataúd y no en la camilla de una ambulancia.

La ambulancia dio un giro brusco, y entró en el perímetro del hospital, estacionándose en un puesto vacío frente a la Unidad de Emergencias. Los paramédicos salieron a la carrera, armando en segundos la camilla, y trasladando a Serena hacia el interior del hospital, seguida de cerca por Ikuko y Kenji. Uno de los paramédicos se encargó de contactarse con las personas más cercanas a ella, en caso que ocurriera lo peor.

Una vez instalada en una sala desocupada, un médico, acompañado de un séquito de enfermeros, acudió a la sala, y, con la ayuda de los enfermeros, le hicieron una batería de exámenes, entre los cuales se podían contar muestras de sangre y orina. Le administraron medicamentos para combatir la fiebre vía intravenosa, los cuales parecieron funcionar, pues la temperatura había disminuido a unos treinta y nueve grados. Aún seguía con fiebre, pero por lo menos, aquello era más manejable y le daba más tiempo al médico para encontrar la causa de la enfermedad de Serena.

—Creo que será mejor que esperen afuera —dijo una enfermera a Ikuko y a Kenji. Ninguno de los dos protestó, pero ambos tenían el corazón en un puño y se asomaban, ansiosos, por las pequeñas ventanas de la puerta, tratando de atisbar, siquiera un poco, lo que estaba ocurriendo al interior de la sala.

Mientras tanto, los enfermeros tomaron nuevamente la temperatura y vieron, con alivio, que había bajado a treinta y siete grados, algo que difícilmente podía considerarse fiebre. No obstante, la piel de Serena había adquirido un horrible color amarillo grisáceo, y ella parecía decir palabras inconexas mientras ladeaba la cabeza de un lado a otro. Lucía como si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla.

—No, no, basta —decía Serena con una voz lastimera. Los enfermeros no entendían por qué ella decía esas palabras, pero entendieron que no era su campo en absoluto. Iban a acomodar una vez más a Serena, pues ella se revolcaba de un lado a otro, extendiendo los brazos hacia arriba, como si estuviera tratando de protegerse de algo, o alguien, cuando el médico entró en la sala nuevamente, luciendo desconcertado.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Todos los exámenes son normales —dijo el médico, sosteniendo los papeles que mostraban los resultados de los ensayos—. No hay indicio alguno de que tenga fiebre, salvo por la temperatura. Tampoco hay nada que indique que haya comido algo en mal estado.

—¿Y entonces?

—Esto es lo extraño —prosiguió el médico, acercándose a Serena como si ella fuese el cadáver de un faraón de tres mil años de antigüedad—. Sus síntomas no concuerdan con lo que realmente le pasa.

—¿Y qué le ocurre al paciente?

—Será mejor decírselo a sus padres. Esto les incumbe a ellos también.

Los enfermeros tragaron saliva. El médico les indicó que siguieran cuidando a Serena, y el salió afuera de la sala, donde Ikuko y Kenji esperaban, sentados, con las manos cubriendo sus caras. No obstante, junto a ellos, había más gente. Había cuatro adolescentes, una niña con un extraño cabello rosado y un joven alto y bien parecido. Asumió que se trataba de los amigos de la paciente. Suspiró. Aquello iba a ser más difícil de lo planeado.

—¿Pasa algo? —quiso saber Rei, quien tenía los ojos muy dilatados—. ¿Qué le ocurre a Serena?

Ikuko y Kenji miraron al médico con ojos penetrantes. Lita y Mina también lucían apremiantes. Darien era el que más preocupado se encontraba. Tenía los ojos brillantes y la boca entreabierta, como si en cualquier momento se pusiera a llorar. La única que no parecía demasiado afectada por lo que estaba ocurriendo era Amy. Era la única del grupo que tenía una sospecha fundada de lo que le estaba pasando a Serena, pues le había hecho un análisis con su computadora de bolsillo, y las conclusiones eran inquietantes. En efecto, había un poder oscuro corrompiendo a Serena, y había comenzado a obrar su efecto desde que Diamante la hubo violado. Asumió que las consecuencias de aquella acción se volvieron visibles cuando Serena comenzó a faltar a clases más seguido, y Amy había aconsejado a las demás a que no le preguntaran qué era lo que le pasaba, por temor a que aquello exacerbara su condición.

—¿Alguien de ustedes tiene una relación romántica con la paciente? —preguntó el médico. La pregunta había sorprendido a todos, incluso a Amy, y no hubo una respuesta por un momento, al menos hasta que Darien dio un paso al frente.

—Yo soy su pareja —dijo, con voz quebrada.

—¿Ha tenido relaciones sexuales con ella? —preguntó el médico. Al ver que todos los presentes tragaron saliva ante la pregunta, el médico se apresuro a aclarar—. Es muy importante que contestes esa pregunta.

—No he tenido relaciones con Serena —dijo Darien, tratando de mirar al médico a los ojos, sin éxito—, pero pensaba hacerlo en un futuro no muy lejano (38). ¿Quiere decirme que pude haberle contagiado algo?

—No, no se trata de una ETS (39) —repuso el médico con voz grave—. Pero me temo que la paciente fue violada.

Darien contuvo la respiración. Ikuko se descompuso por completo y se vino abajo, cayendo al suelo con un golpe sordo. Kenji se puso de pie violentamente, taladrando al médico con la mirada. Las demás no podían decir que estaban sorprendidas, pero eso no les impidió crispar los puños, pues sabían a la perfección quién había obrado semejante atrocidad.

—No soy psicólogo, pero la paciente muestra síntomas de violación en su comportamiento —continuó el médico con una voz ominosa—, pero, por desgracia, eso no es lo peor. Los exámenes de sangre arrojaron un resultado alarmante. Resulta que la señorita Tsukino… está embarazada.

* * *

(36) Control de daños es un modus operandi de instituciones gubernamentales relacionadas con inteligencia para lidiar con situaciones comprometedoras para la misma organización o para el gobierno con el que se relacionan. Existen diversos métodos para "controlar daños" siendo la menos sutil el asesinato de un individuo problemático, y siendo la más sutil la diseminación de propaganda que mueva al público a mirar en otra dirección.

(37) El asesinato de Kennedy por parte de Sailor Silver Moon fue ampliamente divulgado por los medios de comunicación, cosa que le hizo ganarse el odio de todo un país (ver el capítulo 25 de "Lo que hay detrás de la cortina"). No obstante, ya nadie más creyó que ella había cometido el asesinato después que ella detuvo cien mil cabezas nucleares (ver el capítulo 37 de "Cortejando el apocalipsis").

(38) Leyendo el manga obtuve confirmación de que Serena tuvo sexo por primera vez a los quince años.

(39) Enfermedades de Transmisión Sexual.


	52. La operación Centella

LI  
La operación Centella

Tokio, 10 de junio de 1992, 04:27p.m.

Grant Fitzpatrick, más conocido dentro del grupo de la CIA como el Camaleón, había obtenido el tercer nombre de su lista. Quedaban dos.

Uno podría pensar que encontrar gente específica era un asunto fácil, pero no lo era, sobre todo cuando la gente que buscaba usaba un alter ego para combatir al mal. Grant había pasado los últimos tres meses interviniendo cámaras de seguridad, de forma que su trabajo fuese un poco más fácil. No obstante, el último paquete de la CIA le dio un alivio tremendo. Cuando vio el contenido del paquete, Grant vio que se trataba de algo que, hasta hace unos meses atrás era solamente un experimento.

Pintura rastreadora.

 _Esto es todo lo que necesito para completar la misión._

A grandes rasgos, la pintura rastreadora cumplía la misma función que un rastreador convencional, con la diferencia que ésta era invisible. Podía adherirse a cualquier superficie y contaba con lo último en nanotecnología. Unas esferas microscópicas, actuando en tándem, transmitían ondas de radio en una determinada longitud de onda, las que eran captadas por un satélite militar, que a su ves transmitía la posición de la pintura en tiempo real a una central de monitoreo de la NSA, que a su vez transmitía las coordenadas al agente encubierto de la CIA. De ese modo, Grant podía consultar un mapa para ver la trayectoria del objetivo, y descubrir de manera efectiva cuál era su domicilio. Sabiendo que las Sailor Senshi eran jóvenes de no más de quince años, y que cambiaban de indumentaria cada vez que se transformaban, Grant juzgó prudente emplear la pintura en la piel, de modo que no desapareciera después de la transformación.

Lo siguiente que necesitaba era un señuelo, algo que hiciera que las Sailor Senshi acudieran de forma inmediata. Ya había descubierto la identidad de Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars y Sailor Jupiter. Con suerte, podría identificar a Sailor Venus. No podría decir lo mismo, sin embargo, de Sailor Mercury. Grant se dio cuenta que ella iba a necesitar un tratamiento distinto, pues su computadora de bolsillo era capaz de detectar la pintura y podía deshacerse de ella fácilmente.

Grant indicó por radio a otro agente para que comenzara su jugada. Desde la azotea de un edificio contiguo, Grant tenía una vista panorámica de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Extrajo sus binoculares y enfocó la vista en la entrada del edificio. Sonrió cuando vio a un hombre, vestido con un traje de oficina, siendo apresado por un hombre que, en apariencia, era un criminal común y corriente. Grant contaba con la aparición de la policía, pero el agente sabía cómo lidiar con aquel problema. Había entrenado para ese momento, y esperaba que la misión fuese un éxito.

La policía apareció, con varios coches patrulla, y un nutrido contingente rodeó al agente, apuntando sus armas y vociferando varias advertencias, pero el agente no se dejó amedrentar. Aquello no hizo más que echar leña al fuego, como Grant sabía muy bien.

—Revela el paquete —ordenó Grant por radio.

Volviendo a usar los binoculares, Grant vio que el agente se deshizo de la gabardina que usaba, revelando unas cargas de C-4. Aquello causó el efecto deseado. La policía retrocedió un poco, y vio que el encargado entregaba órdenes por radio, visiblemente nervioso por el giro que habían dado los acontecimientos. Grant esperaba que en cualquier momento, las cargas fuesen deshabilitadas, como en efecto, ocurrió.

Grant cambió los binoculares por el telescopio de un rifle francotirador, y esperó a que las Sailor Senshi hicieran su aparición. Pronto, la espera valió la pena.

Una cadena hecha de luz se enrolló en las cargas de C-4 y las retiró de la cintura del agente. Grant apuntó rápidamente hacia la fuente de la cadena, y vio a Sailor Venus. Grant juzgó que tendría más oportunidades de tener un tiro limpio disparando a sus piernas, y apretó el gatillo. Cambiando el modo de visión del telescopio, vio que el balín había encontrado el blanco.

A sabiendas de que Sailor Mercury andaba cerca, Grant cambió el rifle francotirador por una cámara fotográfica. Encontró a su objetivo a unos cincuenta metros de los coches policiales, maniobrando su computadora de bolsillo. Ajustó el zoom, de forma que su cara fuese perfectamente visible, y tomó una fotografía. Finalmente, indicó por radio que la misión había tenido éxito, y abandonó el edificio, sabiendo que, aunque el agente fuese arrestado, saldría inmediatamente en libertad por gracia de la CIA. También tenía claro que debía destruir su intercomunicador, de modo que nadie pudiera vincularlo a una entidad gubernamental de otro país.

Grant llegó a su casa franca, encendió el ordenador y descargó la fotografía de alta resolución de Sailor Mercury. Ejecutó un programa de reconocimiento facial, y dejó que la computadora comparara la fotografía con todas las jóvenes de catorce años existentes en el país. Con el fin de refinar la búsqueda, buscó solamente jóvenes de cabello corto y azul. Aquello hizo la tarea mucho más simple de lo que había imaginado. En solamente cinco minutos, la computadora arrojó un total de cincuenta resultados. Era el momento de hilar fino.

Descargó las imágenes de aquellas cincuenta chicas y las analizó con un software especializado en diferenciar detalles mínimos en las fotografías, y eso incluía la forma del cabello e incluso la forma de los flequillos que se formaban en la frente. Aquello iba a tomar más tiempo, lo que le dio margen a Grant para prepararse un almuerzo.

Media hora más tarde, cuando había acabado con la comida, Grant consultó la computadora, y vio que había hallado una coincidencia. Se trataba de una chica de catorce años llamada Amy Mizuno, de aspecto bastante conservador, ojos muy grandes, cabello corto de color azul y una expresión de mansedumbre visible a millas. _Así que ella es Sailor Mercury_ se dijo Grant antes de abrir el mapa de Tokio, y consultar la ubicación de Sailor Venus. Notó que no se encontraba en alguno de sus puntos usuales de encuentro con sus amigas, así que asumió que se encontraba en su casa. Conectándose con un satélite militar, obtuvo información de la dirección de la casa, empleando un sistema de información geográfica (40) para obtener los datos de la familia que era dueña del inmueble.

 _Mina Aino se llama la última Sailor Senshi_ se dijo Grant al ver la información en pantalla- Contento por el hecho que su misión se acercaba a su fin, imprimió toda la información que había recopilado sobre las Sailor Senshi y compiló todo en un archivo comprimido, el cual envió al cuartel general de la CIA. En minutos, obtuvo confirmación de que su misión había sido un éxito, y su regreso a Estados Unidos fue aprobado. Por supuesto, Grant no tenía idea de lo que el gobierno pretendía hacer con esa información, pero en lo que su experiencia le concernía, tenía la impresión que esas pobres chicas estaban a punto de sufrir un destino horrible.

Grant ejecutó un formateo de bajo nivel del disco duro, desarmó el ordenador y lo guardó en una maleta. Hizo lo mismo con su rifle francotirador y salió de la casa franca, rumbo al aeropuerto. La CIA ya había obtenido un pasaje aéreo en clase económica, de forma que no levantara sospechas sobre su real identidad. Por supuesto, su pasaporte era falso, pero las autoridades aeronáuticas locales no tenían por qué saberlo.

Sonriendo, hizo parar un taxi. Ya no podía esperar para regresar a su tierra natal.

Tokio, 29 de junio de 1992, 11:39p.m.

Pese a que Serena había mejorado un poco su estado de salud, seguía decaída y su color de piel no había mejorado en absoluto. Y, por si fuera poco, desde que fue dada de alta del hospital, había tenido pesadillas con lo que le había hecho Diamante. Lo único bueno de todo el asunto era que Sammy parecía haber entendido la gravedad de lo que le había ocurrido a su hermana mayor, y dejó de molestarla al respecto. Eso no contribuía, no obstante, a mejorar la calidad del sueño de Serena. Todos los días amanecía con ojeras y sin ánimo siquiera para desayunar. Bebía un poco de leche y regresaba a la cama. Como consecuencia de todo lo anterior, Serena había perdido cinco kilos y se notaban claramente los pómulos en su cara.

Serena tenía miedo a quedarse dormida, pues las pesadillas la encontraban, sin excepción, sin importar qué medicamentos consumiera para dormir mejor. Tampoco parecía estar al tanto de que, dentro de veinte minutos más, ella cumpliría quince años. Luna también había sufrido los efectos de la misteriosa enfermedad de Serena, pues tampoco podía dormir, tratando de buscar una solución para el problema. Incluso Amy no había podido encontrar una forma de extraer el poder oscuro que estaba corrompiendo a Serena desde el interior. Y, para hacer las cosas peor, las discusiones dentro del hogar se habían vuelto insostenibles, pues Ikuko estaba a favor de que Serena continuara con su embarazo, mientras que Kenji abogaba por el aborto. La división entre los padres de Serena solamente hicieron peor el problema, y ella solamente podía dormir unas míseras dos horas al día, lo que claramente no era suficiente.

Darien la iba a ver prácticamente todos los días, aunque para ello debiese navegar por aguas turbulentas, debido a las constantes discusiones entre Ikuko y Kenji. Muchas veces, debía pedir ayuda a Sammy para negociar sus visitas a la habitación de Serena, pero ella ni siquiera parecía estar al tanto de que él estuviera en absoluto en el dormitorio. Le tomaba la mano, y en todas las ocasiones que lo había hecho, las había hallado mortalmente frías. Era como si la vida estuviera abandonándola lenta y dolorosamente, y Darien golpeaba las paredes en señal de frustración, lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, todo bajo la mirada de Luna, quien se sentía igual que Darien.

Por otro lado, las reuniones entre las chicas se habían vuelto más constantes. Ninguna, ni siquiera Amy, sabía cuál era la real causa de lo que estaba desarmando el espíritu de Serena, quebrándola desde el interior, matándola lentamente. De lo que estaban seguras, era que Diamante era el único culpable de lo que le estaba pasando a Serena. Rei creía que su muerte había sido un bálsamo para lo que realmente merecía por haberle hecho algo así a una adolescente.

—¿Qué puede ser lo que está matando a Serena? —se preguntaba Amy, deambulando de un lado a otro, en el interior de la casa de Rei—. Mis instrumentos no dan resultados concluyentes. Tengo que saber qué es realmente lo que estoy buscando.

—¿Y si es el mismo feto lo que está haciéndole eso? —aventuró Rei, recordando lo que Amy le había dicho sobre los análisis que había hecho con su computadora—. Recuerda que en es allí donde se concentra toda la energía oscura.

—Si eso es cierto, entonces no hay nada que hacer —repuso Amy tristemente—. La única forma de poner fin a esto es un aborto, pero su madre se niega a eso. Dice que hay que preservar la vida, a cualquier costo.

—¿Y si eso le cuesta la vida a Serena? —intervino Lita, poniendo un ojo en sus amigas y otro en el horno, donde se estaba cociendo la cena—. ¿Cómo rayos puede una madre decir semejante cosa?

—Podríamos apoyarnos en su padre —sugirió Mina, quien, por una vez, estaba al tanto de lo que estaba ocurriendo—. Él está de acuerdo con el aborto. Si lo pensamos bien, es lo único que podemos hacer para traer de vuelta a Serena.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Amy, dejando de pasearse por el comedor—. Deberíamos ir ahora mismo a convencer a su madre para que acceda a salvarle la vida a su hija. Porque eso es lo que está en juego en este momento.

Lita juzgó que la cena estaba lista, y apagó el horno. Le causaba un poco de pena no poder comer antes de ir a la casa de Serena, pero se trataba de un asunto de vida o muerte. Al final, todas estuvieran de acuerdo en tratar de convencer a Ikuko que el aborto era la única solución plausible para salvarle la vida a Serena. Con aquella convicción en mente, las cuatro salieron de la casa de Rei y se trasladaron a la casa de su amiga.

En casa de Serena, Ikuko se encontraba cenando junto a Sammy y Kenji, después de una discusión que le había dejado la garganta irritada de tanto gritar. Los tres saltaron cuando escucharon unos golpes a la puerta. Ikuko se puso de pie y abrió la puerta. Cuando lo hizo, no supo si sentirse alegre o triste por la llegada de sus amigas.

—¡Serena! —exclamó Ikuko con voz ronca—. ¡Tus amigas han venido a verte!

No se escuchó ninguna réplica, pero Ikuko supo que Serena venía en camino cuando escuchó el crujir de las escaleras. Fue cuando escuchó algo más, algo que hizo que los crujidos no se escucharan en absoluto. Era el sonido de unos rotores girar a gran velocidad. Ikuko frunció el ceño. Se suponía que los helicópteros no podían volar tan bajo.

—¡Ay! —exclamó Rei, luego Lita, Amy y Mina, llevándose una mano al cuello antes de caer al suelo, completamente inconscientes. Ikuko se quedó de piedra cuando vio unas cuerdas negras descender, y más cuando vio a unos hombres vestidos con uniformes militares de color negro. Sus rostros estaban cubiertos y sostenían rifles de asalto. Uno de ellos montó guardia, de modo que Ikuko no pudiera hacer nada, mientras el resto empleaba arneses para sujetar a las chicas y llevarlas a bordo del helicóptero.

Serena, quien había visto todo, pareció reaccionar y corrió hacia uno de los soldados, gritando "déjenlas", pero casi sin ánimo. El soldado que montaba guardia la sujetó con su mano libre hasta que estuviera seguro de que las jóvenes estuvieran a buen recaudo. Cuando eso ocurrió, el soldado dejó de sujetar a Serena y tiró de la cuerda para que lo alzaran. Ikuko aún no podía moverse a causa del shock, momento en que Kenji y Sammy aparecieron, curiosos por el sonido de los rotores del helicóptero. Al principio, ninguno de los dos entendió qué había ocurrido, pero cuando vieron a Serena salir de la casa, siguiendo a la aeronave, exclamando "devuélvanlas" sin energía, supieron que acababa de ocurrir un secuestro. Kenji reaccionó rápido, y telefoneó a la central de policía, en cuyo momento escuchó un estampido que hizo que toda la casa se sacudiera. Olvidado por completo del teléfono, Kenji salió de la casa y vio fuego frente a él. Un vehículo ardía en llamas, mientras que un cuerpo ensangrentado yacía sobre el pavimento. Teniendo un horrible presentimiento, Kenji corrió hasta el cuerpo, y supo que sus temores no habían sido infundados.

Serena yacía sobre la calle, con el rostro desfigurado, quemaduras en casi todo su cuerpo y la ropa chamuscada. Sangre corría desde sus piernas y brazos. Por un momento, Kenji no supo qué hacer, mirando a su hija, lágrimas empapando sus mejillas. Tratando de sacar fuerzas de flaqueza, Kenji gritó a Sammy para que llamara a un ambulancia, y él, a duras penas, hizo caso.

La ambulancia llegó cinco minutos más tarde. Ikuko, Kenji y Sammy rodeaban el cuerpo de Serena mientras era subida a una camilla y le ponían una mascarilla de oxígeno. Los tres decidieron acompañar a Serena hasta el hospital, y un paramédico verificó su pulso.

—Su estado es crítico —dijo, mientras aplicaba un potente analgésico para calmar el dolor que seguramente Serena estaba sintiendo. Los tres miembros de la familia estaban al borde de las lágrimas—. Es posible que no sobreviva.

Y en efecto, cuando la ambulancia se encontraba a cinco cuadras del hospital, se escuchó el temido pitido constante del monitor cardíaco cuando no encontraba pulso. Los paramédicos comprobaron la falta de pulso y le aplicaron maniobras de reanimación cardiopulmonar, sin éxito. Cuando lo hicieron por décima vez, los paramédicos supieron que ya no había nada que hacer.

Para poner el capítulo final a aquella tragedia, el paramédico en jefe consultó su reloj, y dijo las palabras que nadie quería oír.

—Hora de la muerte, 23:59 horas.

Aquello fue demasiado para Ikuko. Su mente quedó en blanco, y cayó desmayada de lado, quien fue sostenida por uno de los paramédicos. Sammy y Kenji tenían expresiones vacantes en sus caras, como si quisieran creer que lo que había ocurrido no fuese real, a sabiendas de que lo era. Sin embargo, ningún consuelo que pudieran imaginar era capaz de cambiar el hecho de que Serena acababa de morir delante de ellos.

Y lo más trágico de todo el asunto era que solamente faltaba un minuto para que cumpliera quince años.

Washington, 29 de junio de 1992, 02:57p.m.

—La operación Centella ha sido todo un éxito —anunció Hawkins, consultando los registros de las cámaras de seguridad en Tokio—. Las Sailor Senshi han sido capturadas. Además, me han llegado reportes de que Sailor Moon ha muerto, justo como fue planeado.

Herbert Dixon se quedó en silencio. En realidad, necesitaba una razón para volver a la alegría, después que Soichi Tomoe hubiera priorizado a su hija a la seguridad del mundo. Las Sailor Senshi finalmente iban a dejar de ser un estorbo, y, como un bono adicional, la más peligrosa de las cinco había mordido el polvo. _Y esta vez, nos aseguraremos de que permanezca muerta._

—¿Quién está a cargo del cadáver de Sailor Moon? —preguntó Herbert, tratando de suprimir la alegría en su voz.

—En este momento, se encuentra en la morgue del hospital —repuso Hawkins, consultando las cámaras de seguridad del recinto asistencial—. Están tratando de decidir qué hacer con él.

—Pues yo sé exactamente qué hacer con él —dijo Herbert, sosteniendo su arma con fuerza—. En cuanto al resto de las Sailor Senshi, muy pronto veremos justificados todos nuestros esfuerzos. No hay más que ver las caras de los contratistas de defensa al saber que van a contar con acceso ilimitado a algunos de los seres más poderosos del mundo. La codicia era un pecado capitán, decían. Pues yo les haré ver que así es.

—¿Va a viajar a Tokio, señor?

—Así es —repuso Herbert, quien estuvo a punto de alzar la varita, cuando una alarma sonó en todo el complejo—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Hay una mujer en las afueras del perímetro.

Herbert consultó la pantalla, y vio a una vieja conocida de él. No obstante, aquello no le causaba ninguna sorpresa. Había anticipado que Sailor Zephyr iba a deshacerse de su nueva envoltura en algún momento, dejando a Saori libre. Sin embargo, ella era una mujer normal en ese momento. Pese a su fuerza, no era una amenaza para él.

—Entonces habrá un cambio de planes —dijo Herbert, dirigiéndose a la salida del complejo—. Asegúrate que ese cadáver no llegue al cementerio.

—Sí, señor.

* * *

(40) Un sistema de información geográfico, o SIG, es una plataforma que combina mapas o planos, y bases de datos. Sus aplicaciones son muchas, desde planificación territorial hasta catastros de bienes raíces, pasando por análisis de índices de delincuencia por sector y varios estudios demográficos.


	53. Pasando la antorcha

LII  
Pasando la antorcha

Washington, 29 de junio de 1992, 03:12p.m.

Herbert Dixon ascendió a la superficie y vio que Saori parecía estar esperando que alguien apareciera. Notó que ella tenía los puños crispados y le miraba con el ceño fruncido. Herbert se dio cuenta que algo había pasado con esa mujer para que, de repente, recordara quién era él.

—¿Sabes quién soy?

—Eres Herbert Dixon, claro —respondió Saori con una voz agresiva—. No tengo idea de lo que me hiciste para que yo sienta este odio por ti, pero estoy segura que no fue algo bueno.

—No esperé que volvieras a la vida. Pero, por lo menos, tengo una ventaja sobre ti en este momento.

—¿De qué mierda hablas?

—Ya no eres Sailor Silver Moon —dijo Herbert con una sonrisa—. Ya no eres esa poderosa guerrera que tantas veces me había hecho morder el polvo. Esta es la oportunidad perfecta para mandarte de vuelta adonde perteneces: al cementerio.

Saori no dijo nada. En lugar de seguir platicando, corrió a toda velocidad hacia Herbert, con la intención de hacerle el mayor daño posible, y Herbert usó su arma para conjurar su confiable látigo de luz, apuntando a las piernas de Saori, como siempre lo había hecho en enfrentamientos anteriores, creyendo que Saori ya no era tan fuerte como cuando era una Sailor Senshi.

El látigo de luz se enroscó en uno de los tobillos de Saori, justo en el momento en que ella saltó y ejecutó un mortal doble en el aire, arrastrando a Herbert y lanzándolo contra un árbol cercano, mientras que Saori cayó impecablemente sobre el suelo, con la destreza de una gimnasta olímpica. Herbert se sacudió la cabeza y se puso nuevamente de pie, sujetando la varita con firmeza. Había hecho mal sus cálculos. Saori ya no tenía los poderes de Sailor Silver Moon, pero conservaba su destreza para el combate y, lo que era peor, su fuerza seguía siendo brutal. Un ataque frontal no iba a servir en contra de ella.

Afortunadamente, su arma era bastante versátil. Sonriendo, alzó su varita al aire, y unos rayos comenzaron a brotar del suelo, y Saori apenas tenía tiempo para esquivarlos. Juzgando que la tenía bastante ocupada, Herbert usó nuevamente su látigo de luz, pero en lugar de apuntar a los pies, lo hizo al cuello, donde se enroscó con fuerza. Como imaginó, las distracciones le impidieron hacer algún movimiento de contrataque y Herbert tiró con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que Saori cayera al suelo, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire. El instinto pudo más que la razón, y concentró sus esfuerzos en tratar de desatar el látigo de su cuello, todo con el afán de volver a respirar con normalidad. Y Herbert seguía apretando.

Aunque su intención era matarla, sabía que, tarde o temprano, Saori se iba a zafar del látigo. Lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento era ganar tiempo para poder transportarse a Tokio mediante su magia. Por ello, sostuvo el ataque por el tiempo que le fue posible. Y, como esperaba, dos minutos después, Saori consiguió desatar el látigo de luz, pero se había puesto en cuatro, jadeando pesadamente, recuperando el aire. Herbert aprovechó la oportunidad para alzar su varita hacia el cielo, y desaparecer con un estampido.

Una vez en Tokio, Herbert se contactó con Hawkins para que le diera la ubicación del hospital donde se le estaba practicando la autopsia a Sailor Moon. No pasaron más de treinta segundos para tener una respuesta. Complacido, Herbert, decidiendo que debía mantener un bajo perfil, tomó un taxi y le indicó al conductor que se dirigiera al hospital.

En Washington, Saori recuperó el aire por completo, golpeando el pasto con sus puños y gritando el nombre de Herbert Dixon con una voz ronca. Tuvieron que pasar varios minutos para que se calmara y se pusiera de pie, sin ninguna idea de dónde podría estar su enemigo. Había un millón de posibilidades que barajar, y Saori no tenía tiempo de ponderar ninguna de ellas.

 _Regresa a Tokio._

Saori miró en todas direcciones, buscando a la persona que había hablado, pero no había nadie en las cercanías.

 _Tienes que regresar a Tokio, Saori. Ha ocurrido algo terrible allá._

Esta vez, Saori no volteó la cabeza. Entendió, y eso no le hizo sentirse mejor, que la voz provenía de su cabeza. No obstante, por alguna razón, aquella voz se le hizo bastante familiar.

 _Tienes que tomar el relevo de una guerrera caída, Saori. Sailor Moon ha caído. Tú debes ocupar su lugar, cueste lo que cueste. Para eso, tienes que viajar a Tokio y tomar el Cristal de Plata en tus manos. Haciendo eso, podrás convertirte en lo que alguna vez fuiste y recuperarás todos tus recuerdos. El proceso no será fácil. Tendrás dificultades para aceptar lo que eres y lo que estás destinada a ser. Pero es necesario, Saori. Solamente tú puedes reemplazar a Sailor Moon._

Saori notó que había un tristeza profunda en la voz que escuchaba dentro de su cabeza, como si fuese la dueña de esa voz quien hubiera muerto. De algún modo, Saori lo creía posible. De todas maneras, como le había dicho en una oportunidad a esa joven llamada Serena, ella también había tenido sueños que la habían reducido a las lágrimas, y no sentía que fuesen sueños en absoluto. _Tomando el Cristal de Plata en mis manos puedo recuperar mis recuerdos. Podría, al fin, tener una explicación a esos sueños que siempre tengo. Debo hacer el intento al menos, no por convertirme en una Sailor Senshi, sino por tener una explicación a mis pesadillas._

Tomando una decisión, Saori salió del perímetro de la Casa Blanca, donde se encontraba el laboratorio de Herbert Dixon y caminó hasta que pudo encontrar un taxi. Antes de ir al aeropuerto, necesitaba hacer una visita al banco. Iba a necesitar el dinero para costear una larga estadía en Tokio.

Tokio, 30 de junio de 1992, 11:15p.m.

Aquel día también había sido infructuoso.

Un vehículo de color negro se detuvo en el estacionamiento de un hotel, y cuatro mujeres salieron de éste, dirigiéndose a la entrada con las cabezas gachas. A la cabeza iba una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, seguida de otras tres, cuyas apariencias eran dispares. Una tenía el cabello azul con ondas, otra tenía el cabello negro, corto, y parecía rehuir la mirada de las demás, y la última era una chica pelirroja que no paraba de mirar en todas direcciones, buscando chicos apuestos.

Nicole anunció su llegada al recepcionista y éste le entregó la llave de su habitación. Claro, podría haber arrendado una casa, pues no iba a estar pocos días en Tokio, pero ella había llegado a un acuerdo con el gerente del hotel, y él le hizo una rebaja apreciable. Nicole había prometido que los pagos no se atrasarían, y así había sido hasta el momento. Nadie tenía motivos para quejarse.

Cuando Nicole y las demás entraron a la amplia habitación, tomaron asiento en la sala de estar (Nicole había solicitado la suite presidencial), e inmediatamente, la discusión tuvo lugar.

—Nos hemos encontrado con callejones sin salida todo este tiempo —dijo Nicole, mirando a las demás, luciendo frustrada—. Siempre que hemos encontrado a alguien con potencial, resulta que no es esa la persona que estamos buscando.

—¿Y si estamos buscando de la forma incorrecta? —intervino Violet tímidamente—. Como tú eres la líder, Nicole… bueno… nos sugeriste que empleáramos fuerza bruta para encontrar a nuestra princesa.

—¿Y tienes una forma de refinar la búsqueda? —preguntó Sophie, mirando de manera significativa a Violet.

—La tengo.

—¿Y por qué no nos dijiste antes? —explotó Scarlett distraídamente, mientras hojeaba una revista para chicas, donde, como era obvio, había chicos atractivos—. ¡No habríamos dado tantos palos de ciego!

Violet tragó saliva. Nicole intercedió en su favor.

—Ella tiene razón, Scarlett —dijo, con calma, pero no con menos fuerza—. Yo tomé la decisión de ir por el camino largo, sin siquiera preguntarle a Violet si había una forma más efectiva de encontrar lo que estamos buscando—. Al ver que Scarlett se calmaba, Nicole dirigió la mirada a Violet, quien también lucía más tranquila—. ¿Cómo podemos hacer nuestra búsqueda más efectiva?

—Lo que pasa es que, hasta el momento, solamente hemos estado buscando de acuerdo a las características que sabemos sobre la princesa, lo que es muy poca información. Lo que quiero decir, es que hay una forma más rápida de encontrarla, y consiste en saber exactamente a quién estamos buscando.

Las demás taladraron con la mirada a Violet. Ella volvió a tragar saliva.

—Pero eso es imposible —dijo Nicole, mirando al suelo con una cara de pena—. No podemos recordar nada más de lo que ya sabemos.

—¿Y qué pasaría si pudiéramos acceder a nuestros recuerdos?

Nicole alzó la mirada, encontrándose con la de Violet.

—¿Cómo?

Violet tomó una computadora que yacía sobre su cama, la encendió y abrió un archivo que había descargado hace no mucho. Hizo una seña a las demás para que se acercaran. Nicole lucía decididamente intrigada por lo que Violet había descubierto.

—Este video fue tomado a finales de 1963 —explicó Violet, indicando con el dedo el domo plateado que se había formado en medio de lo que parecía una congregación masiva de gente—. Los reportes de esa fecha de la CIA indican que todas las personas dentro del radio de acción del domo perdieron la memoria—. Violet retrocedió el video hasta el momento antes que el domo apareciera, amplió la imagen y la mejoró empleando algoritmos neurales que ella misma había programado—. Si se fijan en el centro de este fotograma, hay una mujer, vestida como una Sailor Senshi, sosteniendo lo que parece una flor de cristal. Sea lo que sea, esa piedra fue la responsable de que todas las personas perdieran la memoria.

—Y crees que esa piedra puede obrar el efecto inverso —razonó Sophie, captando en el acto las intenciones de Violet.

—Precisamente. Pienso que ese cristal puede restaurar los recuerdos de una persona que haya perdido la memoria. Así, si encontramos ese cristal, es altamente probable que podamos recordar a quién estamos buscando, y no dar tantos palos de ciego en nuestra búsqueda.

Nicole se llevó una mano al mentón, pensando en la alternativa que había propuesto Violet.

—Y ese cristal —dijo ella, mirando fijamente a Violet—, ¿está a nuestro alcance?

La aludida sonrió.

—Por supuesto. Se encuentra aquí en Tokio.

Tokio, veinte minutos más tarde.

Algo terrible había ocurrido en el hospital.

O al menos eso es lo que había visto Saori en la televisión, mientras descansaba de su largo viaje entre Washington y Tokio en la habitación de una residencial. El noticiero había cambiado de historia, que hablaba del alza de las tasas de interés por parte de los bancos centrales de todo el mundo, y se enfocaba en un robo que había tenido lugar en la morgue del hospital. Aparentemente, un desconocido había robado el cadáver de una persona que había muerto hace poco. Cuando vio las características del cuerpo, abrió mucho los ojos y la boca.

 _Es ella._

Saori no pudo ocultar su asombro y desconcierto cuando comprobó que Serena, la misma chica a la que había tratado de consolar hace unos meses, cuando le había pedido a una de sus amigas que le entregara las coordenadas del laboratorio de Herbert Dixon, era quien había fallecido. _¿Será ella Sailor Moon? ¿La misma chica que salvó Tokio hace unos meses atrás? No puede ser posible. ¿Quién pudo haberla asesinado?_ Saori se percató que no respondería esas preguntas sentada en un cuarto de residencial.

Tenía que salir.

Entregando las llaves de su habitación a la dueña de la residencial, Saori salió a las calles de Tokio, preguntando aquí y allá por la residencia de los Tsukino, hasta que encontró a alguien que sabía dónde solía vivir y cómo llegar allá. Sabiendo que la prisa era fundamental, Saori tomó un taxi y se dirigió hacia la residencia de los Tsukino, jugando pulso chino con sus dedos.

Veinte minutos más tarde, el vehículo se detuvo frente a la casa en la que alguna vez vivió Serena, Saori pagó el trayecto y, a paso agitado, tocó el timbre, no esperando que el dueño de casa respondiera de inmediato. Por eso, Saori sintió que su corazón saltaba a su garganta cuando vio que la puerta se abría.

Una mujer de cabello azul, largo y con ondas le recibió. Saori notó que tenía los ojos hinchados, y supo que había estado llorando sin parar. Pese a que ella sabía que su hija había muerto, Saori no tenía el suficiente tacto para dialogar con alguien que hubiera pasado por semejante tragedia.

—¿Usted es la señora Tsukino?

Ikuko miró por un rato a Saori, tratando de recordar si la había visto alguna vez. No obstante, ella jamás había visto a la chica frente a ella en su vida.

—Perdone, pero, ¿le conozco? —preguntó con voz queda.

—Me temo que no, pero sí conozco a su hija —repuso Saori con una voz más dura de la que había imaginado—. Ella también me conoció. Andaba de viaje en Estados Unidos cuando me enteré que ella murió en un atentado terrorista. Por eso vine aquí, a presentar mis respetos… y a cumplir un encargo que ella me hizo.

Ikuko miró a Saori con una expresión de desconcierto.

—¿Qué encargo? Serena… nunca me platicó de un encargo.

—No me extraña que no lo haya hecho —dijo Saori, quien había elaborado cuidadosamente la historia que le iba a contar a la familia de Serena para obtener el Cristal de Plata—. Era una chica distraída. Lo que quiero decir es que ella me compró un pendiente, una baratija, a decir verdad. Me lo iba a enviar a Estados Unidos, pero creo que eso ya no va a pasar.

—¿Viajó de Estados Unidos a acá por una baratija?

—Vine aquí para estar presente en el funeral de su hija. Realmente lamento mucho lo que ocurrió. Pero asumo que vio el noticiero de la noche.

Ikuko se quedó en silencio, tratando de evitar que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas una vez más. No había visto la televisión, pero la policía le había comunicado que alguien había robado el cadáver de Serena. Casi se había desmayado cuando escuchó la noticia.

—No… pero sé lo que pasó. —Saori vio que la mujer frente a ella estaba completamente quebrada por dentro. Sus ojos lucían vacíos, como si no hubiera un alma dentro de su cuerpo—. Por culpa de un…infeliz… no tendremos un funeral. Pero, si usted dice que mi… mi hija le compró algo… se lo puedo traer. E-Espere un momento.

Saori asintió con la cabeza. No obstante, no tuvieron que pasar más de tres minutos para que Ikuko volviera, sosteniendo una especie de broche dorado, con varios adornos tallados sobre su superficie.

—¿Es esto?

Saori tomó el broche, notando que tenía una muesca por la cual se podía abrir. Con manos temblorosas, la abrió, y vio que había un cristal dentro, uno muy similar al que la voz le había descrito.

—Sí, señora Tsukino. Así es.

—¿Hay alguna otra cosa en la que puedo ayudarle?

—No, pero sí hay algo en lo que puedo ayudarla —dijo Saori con firmeza, recordando que debía encontrar a Herbert Dixon, pero la madre de Serena lucía tan devastada que prefirió ayudarla a encontrar el cuerpo de su hija—. Le prometo que voy a encontrar al idiota de mierda que hizo esta atrocidad, y va a pagar por eso.

—P-Pero…

—Créame, tengo los medios para encontrar a ese infeliz —insistió Saori con firmeza, crispando los puños—. Hallará consuelo muy pronto, señora Tsukino, se lo aseguro.

Y con esas palabras, Saori dio media vuelta y se alejó del domicilio de los Tsukino, guardando el broche en uno de sus bolsillos. No obstante, no caminó más de veinte pasos, cuando se encontró frente a frente con un grupo de cuatro chicas. Todas ellas la miraban con seriedad.

—¿Qué mierda se les ofrece? —increpó Saori. Ninguna de ellas se amedrentó, salvo la chica del cabello negro y corto, quien miró en otra dirección—. ¿Les hice algo?

—El broche que tienes en tu poder —dijo la mujer del cabello castaño—, lo necesitamos, ahora mismo.

—Ah, qué coincidencia —repuso Saori con una voz agresiva—. Yo también lo necesito. Y no se los voy a entregar hasta que ya no lo necesite. Tengan paciencia.

No obstante, las cuatro chicas dieron un paso en dirección a Saori, tomando lo que parecían pendientes colgados de sus cuellos.

—No podemos darnos el lujo de esperar —dijo la mujer del cabello castaño—. Tenemos una misión muy importante que llevar a cabo. Así que, si no quieres salir lastimada, entréganos el broche por las buenas.

—Si ustedes no quieren salir lastimadas, les recomiendo que se vayan, o las haré mierda con mis propias manos. —Saori adoptó una postura de batalla, esgrimiendo sus puños en dirección a las chicas.

—Bien, tú lo quisiste.

Las cuatro tomaron sus pendientes y los alzaron al cielo. Saori tuvo que hacer visera con las manos para protegerse de las luces que brotaban del lugar donde alguna vez hubo cuatro mujeres normales. Para cuando todo hubo pasado, Saori miró a las chicas, solamente que ya no lucían como mujeres normales.

—Mierda —dijo Saori, intuyendo que tenía una batalla muy difícil por delante.

* * *

 **Nota:** a partir del siguiente capítulo comenzará mi versión del arco del colegio infinito.


	54. Sailor Silver Moon

LIII  
Sailor Silver Moon

Washington, 30 de junio de 1992, 8:42p.m.

Colbert Sprague se jactaba de ser el segundo contratista de defensa de Estados Unidos, y el hombre que había asegurado el futuro de su empresa al ganar la licitación de la investigación y desarrollo de armas basadas en los poderes de las Sailor Senshi. Con aquel jugoso contrato, seguramente iba a sobrepasar a Donovan Inc. Ya podía oler los millones ingresando en su cuenta bancaria.

Colbert, pese a que no era el dueño de la empresa, ni su gerente general, sí estaba lo suficientemente bien posicionado en la empresa para decir que pertenecía a la plana mayor. Y pensar que su padre, un tipo achaparrado llamado Norbert Sprague, quería que Colbert ingresara en el mercado de la estética. Colbert, como un hombre que había pasado su niñez jugando con tanques, aviones y buques de guerra de juguete, sabía que era técnicamente imposible que se dedicara a un rubro que le gustaba tan poco. Las diferencias fueron tan abismales que Colbert decidió irse de su casa antes de terminar la preparatoria. Fue llamado al servicio militar, y allí aprendió todo lo que podía aprenderse sobre la guerra. Tras servir en la Guerra del Golfo, y ascender al rango de teniente coronel, Colbert fue contactado por un hombre que pertenecía a uno de los mayores contratistas de defensa del país, quien había estado observándolo durante la guerra, pues Colbert había desarrollado un interés bastante marcado por los vehículos de combate y las armas. Colbert no era un tirador de primera, pero sí había aprendido a armar y desarmar rifles de asalto con los ojos vendados, reparar rifles de francotirador y a operar tanques. Fue en ese momento cuando Colbert comenzó su carrera como desarrollador de armas, y tal era su habilidad que ascendió rápidamente en la empresa, hasta ocupar su cargo actual de jefe de investigación y desarrollo.

Colbert consultó su reloj. Faltaban diez minutos para las nueve de la noche. Dentro de esos diez minutos debería llegar el convoy que había estado esperando desde el día de ayer. Le sorprendía la eficiencia de los comandos Delta Force que el almirante Ackerman había desplegado para la captura de unas guerreras increíblemente poderosas. Por mucho que no le gustara la persona de Justin Donovan, Colbert debía admitir que tenía razón con respecto a las Sailor Senshi. Eran unas simples quinceañeras hormonadas que no estaban al tanto de lo que realmente implicaba tener poderes como los que poseían. Ese poder debía estar en manos de personas que no tenían miedo en ejercerlo para proteger a su nación, o en este caso, al mundo. Con esos poderes, no habría nadie que se saliera de la línea, nadie se atrevería a cometer un crimen, y todos los países restantes obedecerían cualquier cosa que los Estados Unidos ordenasen.

Un Nuevo Orden Mundial.

Un Nuevo Mundo Valiente (42)

El primer jeep apareció en el portón de acceso, atravesando el control de seguridad sin problemas. A continuación, un camión entró en el complejo, escoltado por tres vehículos militares. Colbert se dirigió al estacionamiento, donde el camión ya estaba retrocediendo. Quería asegurarse que los paquetes llegasen en perfectas condiciones. Se habían invertido millones de dólares en la operación, y no quería que en la puerta del horno se quemara el pan.

La puerta trasera del camión se abrió, y unos hombres en indumentaria militar aparecieron, ayudando a bajar unos contenedores (43) que lucían como sarcófagos de alta tecnología. Con suma eficiencia, los militares descargaron los contenedores y los depositaron sobre carros de alta capacidad, de modo que pudieran ser transportados sin problemas. Colbert se aproximó a uno de los contenedores, mirando por la ventanilla en su parte superior.

 _Me pregunto cómo es posible que estas quinceañeras estén en posesión de semejante poder en sus manos. Es sumamente irresponsable poner habilidades como esas bajo la responsabilidad de personas que ni siquiera han llegado a la adultez._

Un último militar descendió del camión, llevando una caja de metal en sus manos. Colbert se aproximó al soldado, haciendo un gesto para que le pasara la caja. El soldado obedeció, y Colbert tomó la caja, abriéndola.

 _Mmm… conque estos artefactos son los que les permiten a estas jóvenes adquirir esos poderes. Necesitamos analizar estos dispositivos también._

—Llévenlas al laboratorio principal —ordenó Colbert, y los soldados, de forma efectiva, trasladaron los contenedores a su destino—. Despejen y terminen cualquier experimento que allá tenga lugar. Esto es de suma prioridad. Implementen canales seguros de comunicación con el Departamento de Defensa y monten los mejores cortafuegos en todos los servidores. Nadie fuera de este gobierno puede saber lo que estamos haciendo.

Tokio, 01 de julio de 1992, 0:16a.m.

Saori, pese a que no tenía los poderes de una Sailor Senshi, podía defenderse bastante bien en contra de sus nuevos oponentes. Acababa de esquivar una pared de roca que había aparecido de la nada y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas a la del cabello castaño, enviándola lejos y colisionando con el tronco de un árbol, haciéndolo trizas. No obstante, la Sailor Senshi del cabello pelirrojo empleó sus poderes sobre la mente, de forma que Saori se quedara de pie, con cara de embelesada.

 _Ríndete. Si lo haces, seré tuya para siempre._

 _¡Cállate, maldita bruja! ¡No me voy a someter!_

 _¿Sabes realmente lo que te estás perdiendo? Mi cuerpo esconde delicias que ni siquiera puedes imaginar._

 _¡Lo único que quiero hacer es desencajarte la mandíbula!_

Y Saori se sacudió la cabeza, golpeando a la del cabello pelirrojo con una fuerza brutal, y ella cayó al suelo, arrastrándose por el pavimento. Inmediatamente después, Saori ya no pudo mover ni un solo músculo. Mirando a su alrededor, vio que estaba rodeada por un campo de fuerza de color púrpura. Más allá, notó que había una Sailor Senshi que tenía el cabello negro y corto, y fue en ese momento que ella perdió toda voluntad de seguir combatiendo.

 _¿Qué mierda me pasa? ¿Por qué me estoy rindiendo? ¿Qué hace a esa chica tan especial? ¿Y por qué rayos mi corazón late más rápido? ¿Estaré nerviosa? ¡Es ridículo!_

—Bien hecho, Amatista —dijo la chica del cabello castaño, sobándose la quijada mientras se acercaba a Saori con una cara de profundo disgusto—. Ahora, esta aparecida va a experimentar lo que pasa cuando alguien se interpone en nuestro camino.

Y ella, sin tener problemas para penetrar en el campo de fuerza, golpeó a Saori con fuerza en el abdomen, haciendo que ella tosiera, sin siquiera ser capaz de doblarse. Un nuevo golpe casi le hizo perder el conocimiento, pero Saori resistió, pues no quería darle el placer de verse débil frente a ese grupo desconocido de chicas.

—Con eso tengo suficiente —dijo la del cabello castaño, registrando los bolsillos de Saori, buscando el objeto que necesitaba—. Ahora, tomaremos el Cristal de Plata y no sabrás jamás que nos encontramos alguna vez. No es menos de lo que te mereces, maldita arpía.

Saori no supo si fue la última palabra de esa desconocida, o si algo más estaba ocurriendo en ese momento, pero cuando la chica acabó de hablar, un brillo apareció en uno de los bolsillos de la ropa de Saori. La chica retrocedió frente al resplandor y Saori tomó el broche del que brotaba el brillo.

 _Di "por el poder del viento lunar"._

Saori repitió esas palabras, y el brillo se hizo cegador, a tal punto que las demás tuvieron que taparse los ojos, pues hacer visera con las manos no era suficiente. Sin embargo, no pasaron más de cinco segundos para que el resplandor desapareciera y las chicas pudieran ver qué fue lo que había pasado. Para su sorpresa, todas vieron que Saori ya no era Saori. En su lugar, había lo que más allá de toda duda era una Sailor Senshi. Lucía casi igual como aquella guerrera llamada Sailor Moon, pero los colores de su uniforme eran distintos, los cuales variaban en diversos tonos de gris plateado, tal como su cabello. No obstante, los ornamentos y decoraciones eran los mismos.

—No… puede ser… —dijo la chica del cabello castaño—. Eres… eres tú.

—Sailor…

—Silver Moon —completó la del cabello corto y negro, quien fue la única que se acercó a la nueva Sailor Senshi. Sus ojos brillaban, como si se hubiera vuelto a encontrar con una amiga a la que no hubiera visto hace años—. Saori… eres tú… ¡eres tú!

Las demás miraron con asombro cómo ella se acercaba a Sailor Silver Moon a paso agitado y la abrazaba. Sailor Silver Moon no reaccionó de forma agresiva al gesto. De hecho, ella le devolvió el abrazo, derramando algunas lágrimas mientras lo hacía.

—Violet —dijo Saori con una voz suave, apretándola contra su pecho—. Te lo dije, ¿no es verdad? Te dije que nuestro amor jamás moriría.

—Lo sé —repuso la aludida, mirando a Sailor Silver Moon con ojos brillantes—. Lamento haber dudado de ti. ¡Es como si hubiera pasado una vida entera!

—Tuve tantos sueños contigo —dijo Sailor Silver Moon, limpiándose las lágrimas y mostrando una sonrisa—, y ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que significaban. Ahora lo sé, mi Perséfone.

—Mi Andrómeda —susurró Violet.

Ambas se hubieran besado, de no ser por el gesto de las demás chicas. Sailor Silver Moon se puso en guardia, poniéndose delante de Violet, y vio una sombra negra acercarse lentamente. Las demás también adoptaron posturas de combate, cuando una luminaria reveló qué era lo que se acercaba a ellas.

Se trataba de un humanoide, pero lucía como si estuviera disfrazado de un vehículo de carreras. No obstante, a Sailor Silver Moon le dio la impresión que ese atuendo no era un disfraz en absoluto.

De pronto, el humanoide extendió los brazos y las piernas, y un rayo negro brotó de su pecho, donde había una estrella negra. El rayo iba dirigido directamente a Sailor Silver Moon, pero ella reaccionó rápido, girando a gran velocidad, generando un tornado que desvió el rayo, impactando en un árbol cercano. Reaccionando rápido, Sailor Silver Moon extendió violentamente ambos brazos hacia delante, y el humanoide salió eyectado hacia atrás, disgregándose en varios pedazos a causa de la fuerza del viento.

No obstante, Sailor Silver Moon no se había percatado de un segundo humanoide, esta vez con un disfraz de rifle de asalto. Sin ser vista por nadie, se inclinó hacia delante, revelando el cañón del rifle, el cual tenía la forma de una estrella. Sailor Silver Moon escuchó el sonido del disparo demasiado tarde, y habría recibido de lleno el rayo negro de no ser por Violet.

Ella había generado un campo de fuerza, protegiendo a Sailor Silver Moon del rayo negro, y las demás habrían acabado con el humanoide, de no ser por la aparición de tres humanoides más, quienes atacaron al resto de las Sailor Senshi, manteniéndolas ocupadas. Violet seguía resistiendo el rayo negro, pero su campo de fuerza no iba a resistir mucho más tiempo. Aquello le habría dado a Saori el suficiente tiempo para atacar, pero un quinto humanoide apareció entre unas casas, atacando a Sailor Silver Moon, quien no pudo hacer otra cosa que defenderse.

Esquivando el rayo negro, Sailor Silver Moon se propulsó hacia delante con sus poderes sobre el aire, atravesando al humanoide con su cuerpo, y frenando con sus pies a varios metros del campo de batalla. Dio media vuelta y regresó adonde se encontraban los demás, cuando vio cómo el campo de fuerza de Violet había sido destruido, y el rayo dio de lleno en su pecho. Sailor Silver Moon se frenó en seco cuando escuchó los gritos de Violet. No tenía idea de qué era lo que le estaba ocurriendo, pero cuando vio que algo brillante escapaba del pecho de Violet, supo que algo terrible le había ocurrido. Llenándose de una furia incontrolable, Sailor Silver Moon volvió a propulsarse hacia delante, haciendo pedazos al humanoide. Iba a acabar con el resto, pero vio que las demás habían hecho bien su trabajo. No aparecieron más humanoides.

—¡Violet! —exclamó Sailor Silver Moon, llegando adonde se encontraba su cuerpo y tomándolo con suavidad—. Violet. ¿Estás bien?

Pero ella no respondía. Tenía sus ojos cerrados y su pulso desaparecía rápidamente. Sailor Silver Moon la meció suavemente, pero Violet no reaccionaba.

—Devuelve su corazón puro a su cuerpo —dijo una voz muy femenina a la izquierda de Sailor Silver Moon. Ella miró en esa dirección y vio a otra Sailor Senshi, una que jamás había visto en su vida. Su cabello era de un color verde esmeralda, decorado con amplias ondas. Iba acompañada de otra Sailor Senshi, cuyo cabello era corto y del color de la paja.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó Sailor Silver Moon débilmente, olvidando de usar su acostumbrada muletilla.

—Somos Outer Senshi —dijo la del cabello verde esmeralda—. Yo soy Sailor Neptune y mi compañera es Sailor Uranus. Estábamos cazando a estos humanoides, averiguando qué era lo que andaban buscando y para quién trabajan. Pero parece que ustedes saben cómo cuidar de sí mismas.

—Deberías devolver ese corazón puro a tu amiga —le recordó Sailor Uranus, y Sailor Silver Moon vio que ese brillo aún no se había extinguido. Tomándolo entre sus manos, lo acercó al cuerpo de Violet, y desapareció en su pecho. Inmediatamente después, ella abrió los ojos, y miró a Sailor Silver Moon con una sonrisa débil.

—¿Estás bien? —quiso saber Sailor Silver Moon con voz temblorosa.

—Sí —repuso Violet débilmente. Sailor Silver Moon le extendió una mano, y Violet la tomó. Cuando ella estuvo de pie, abrazó a Sailor Silver Moon, todo bajo la mirada de las demás.

—Qué bueno que estés bien —dijo Sailor Neptune con una sonrisa.

—Tengan cuidado —advirtió Sailor Uranus, sin sonreír. No obstante, cuando posó su mirada en Sailor Silver Moon, le guiñó un ojo antes de dar media vuelta y desaparecer con su compañera (44). La aludida gruñó por toda respuesta.

Sailor Silver Moon notó que la chica del cabello castaño se acercaba a ella, y asumió que tenía algo que decirle. Supuso que tenía que ver con el Cristal de Plata, pues, como ella sabía, aquel grupo de Sailor Senshi lo necesitaba.

—Sailor Silver Moon —dijo ella, luciendo arrepentida por alguna razón—, te quiero pedir disculpas por atacarte de ese modo. Es obvio que tú eres la legítima dueña del Cristal de Plata. Pero, por favor, déjanos usarlo. Necesitamos recordar cosas que son importantes para nuestra misión.

—Y esa misión consiste en…

—Tenemos que encontrar a nuestra líder —dijo la chica del cabello castaño—, pero no podemos recordar quién es. Violet cree que el Cristal de Plata puede devolvernos nuestros recuerdos. Si conseguimos eso, podremos recordar a quién estamos buscando, y nos será más fácil encontrarla.

—¿Y cómo sé que tu misión no será una amenaza para el mundo?

—Encontraremos a nuestra princesa y nos iremos. Tal vez puedas ayudarnos.

—Yo tengo una misión propia.

—¿Y qué te parece si te ayudamos con tu misión?

Sailor Silver Moon se llevó una mano al mentón, pensando en los posibles beneficios de alinearse con aquellas cuatro Sailor Senshi. Por muy fuerte que fuese, estaba segura que no podría hacer ese trabajo sola. Además, estaban esos humanoides que nadie sabía de dónde provenían. Y si lo que había dicho Sailor Uranus sobre ellos era cierto, entonces iba a necesitar ayuda, no sólo para derrotar a los humanoides, sino para encontrar a quién estaba detrás de ellos.

—De acuerdo. Me uniré a ustedes.

Violet lucía realmente esperanzada por la decisión de Sailor Silver Moon.

—Será como en los viejos tiempos —dijo, tomando las manos de Sailor Silver Moon y mirándola con ojos brillantes—. ¿Puedes creerlo? Hasta hace unos minutos atrás, no sabía nada de ti. Ahora, he encontrado al amor de mi vida… nuevamente.

—Pues lo mismo digo —dijo Sailor Silver Moon, tomando ambas mejillas de Violet—. Lo que me recuerda que me debes algo.

—Lo sé.

Las demás miraban con sendas sonrisas cómo Sailor Silver Moon y Violet juntaban sus labios.

Tokio, diez minutos más tarde

Otro humanoide había caído, y Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune ya se estaban aburriendo de hacer lo mismo. De hecho, aquella no era la misión principal de ambas.

Su objetivo era otro.

—Tal parece que ya no hay más en toda la ciudad —dijo Sailor Uranus, tomando asiento en un banquillo, exhalando en señal de cansancio—. De vuelta a observar. Dios, cómo me aburro haciendo este trabajo.

—Pero es necesario —dijo Sailor Neptune, sentándose junto a ella, luciendo agotada—. Aún no sabemos quiénes son los dueños de los talismanes. Honestamente, no me gusta mucho la forma en que los estamos buscando.

—Es la única forma —repuso Sailor Uranus, quien ya había tenido esa misma conversación con Sailor Neptune en otras ocasiones—. No sé cuántas veces tengo que decirte lo mismo.

—Dije que no me gustaba, no que no iba a seguir haciéndolo —corrigió Sailor Neptune, mirando a Sailor Uranus con ojos brillantes—. Por cierto, no me gustó mucho cómo mirabas a esa chica del cabello plateado.

—Es atractiva —dijo Sailor Uranus distraídamente—, y se nota que puede cuidarse por sí misma. Para una chica como yo, sería un reto muy interesante conquistarla. Por desgracia para ella, tú llegaste antes.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? No hemos llegado a eso aún (45).

—Por favor, sabes que vamos a llegar allá. ¿O me equivoco?

Sailor Uranus dijo esas palabras en un tono bajo y sensual que hizo que Sailor Neptune sintiera carne de gallina.

—Pues, sí… pero vas muy rápido.

—¿Quieres que vaya despacio por las piedras?

—Es lo único que te pido. Que vayas un poco más lento.

Sailor Uranus sostuvo la mirada de Sailor Neptune por un largo rato antes de asentir con la cabeza.

—Ya verás que esto es inevitable.

—Oh, lo sé —dijo Sailor Neptune en un tono coqueto—. Pero tardaremos un poco en llegar allá.

Ambas se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron a unos arbustos cercanos.

—¿Te parece si lo dejamos hasta aquí? Necesito un descanso.

—Me parece bien —secundó Sailor Neptune, procurando que nadie la viera—. También necesito una ducha.

* * *

(42) La frase original es "Brave New World", una frase ampliamente utilizada para describir una utopía basada en el totalitarismo. El libro del mismo nombre, escrito por Aldous Huxley, describe esto a la perfección.

(43) Básicamente, el mismo tipo de contenedor en el que fue transportada Saori al laboratorio de Herbert Dixon después de ser anestesiada a bordo de su vuelo a Nueva Orleans. Ver el capítulo 19 de este fic.

(44) Como Serena ya está muerta, decidí que sería interesante que Haruka se interese en Saori en su lugar. Como Saori y Serena tienen personalidades muy diferentes, aquella relación también será distinta.

(45) No estoy seguro si, a esas alturas, Haruka y Michiru ya tenían una relación de pareja. De todos modos, juzgué prudente que en ese punto de la historia estuvieran en camino de ser amantes. No se preocupen. Nada de Amy con Michiru aquí. Voy a respetar las parejas canon en este fic.


	55. El último lugar de reposo

LIV  
El último lugar de reposo

Tokio, 02 de julio de 1992, 07:14a.m.

Saori había salido temprano de la residencial donde había decidido vivir para ir a buscar un empleo a un taller mecánico cercano, y había obtenido el trabajo de inmediato. Al parecer, Saori tenía una habilidad innata para las tuercas, lo que había causado que el dueño del taller arqueara una ceja. Saori era la única mujer que había postulado al trabajo, pese a que había entregado incentivos para que las mujeres pudieran trabajar en ese lugar.

—¿Siempre has tenido talento con los vehículos? —preguntó el dueño del taller, un hombre de cuarenta y tantos llamado Yusuke Yamada.

—No lo sé —repuso Saori, sabiendo que la respuesta solamente haría más complicado el asunto (46)—. Supongo que sí. La primera vez que arreglé un automóvil fue cuando yo tenía trece años. No sabía nada de mecánica, pero, de algún modo, supe qué hacer.

—Bueno, es obvio que sabes lo que haces —dijo Yusuke, tomando el hombro de Saori con una mano—. Te pondré a trabajar con ese cacharro que llegó hace unos días atrás. Parece un caso perdido, pero tú luces como que puedes hacer al respecto.

—De inmediato —repuso Saori. Como lo había dicho, se enfundó su overol de trabajo, cogió unas cuantas herramientas y se puso a trabajar al instante.

Dos horas más tarde, el cacharro que no parecía tener arreglo había quedado como nuevo. Desde las llantas hasta el motor, todo andaba de perlas. Saori se quedó admirando su primer trabajo en aquel taller, mientras que su jefe se acercaba a ella, mirando el vehículo con cortés desconcierto.

—Buen trabajo, Saori —dijo Yusuke, realmente complacido con su nueva trabajadora, contemplando a los dueños del automóvil deshacerse en elogios por aquella mecánica del cabello plateado—. Sigue así, y puede que estés destinada a grandes cosas. Podrías tener tu propio taller dentro de no mucho.

—Te agradezco el voto de confianza —repuso Saori, haciendo que Yusuke alzara una ceja.

—¿Siempre hablas de ese modo?

—Es la única forma en que sé hablar —dijo Saori, un poco molesta por la pregunta, pero por lo menos se refrenó de emplear su muletilla favorita—. He vivido sola buena parte de mi vida, y aprendí a no tenerle respeto a las personas, al menos hasta que se lo hayan ganado.

Yusuke se quedó en silencio por un rato, ponderando las palabras de Saori, mientras miraba cómo el automóvil salía del estacionamiento. Al final, juzgó que sus palabras habían sido razonables.

—Espero ganarme tu respeto —dijo, justo cuando un nuevo cliente llegaba al taller. Era un hombre de cabello de color paja, muy corto y con un aire de galán visible a millas. Iba acompañado de una mujer que tenía un cabello de un peculiar color turquesa y decorado en ondas. Saori, cuando vio a la pareja, frunció el ceño. Conocía bastante bien a esas dos personas (47).

El deportivo se detuvo en el estacionamiento, y ambos ocupantes descendieron del vehículo, encaminándose directamente al señor Yamada. Ninguna de las dos hizo algún gesto que denotara que conocían a Saori.

—Señor Yamada —dijo el hombre del cabello color paja—. Ya sabe a qué vengo.

—Por supuesto. El mantenimiento. Tengo a un mecánico disponible en este momento. Este es su primer día, de hecho.

Yusuke señaló a Saori para que se acercara, y ella lo hizo, mirando fijamente a la chica del cabello turquesa. La aludida frunció el ceño, como si no pudiera entender por qué Saori la miraba de forma tan atenta.

—Soy Saori —se presentó ella lacónicamente, taladrando con la mirada a la chica del cabello turquesa—. Me imagino que tú debes ser Michelle. Y la que te acompaña no debe ser otra que Amara.

Los dos se quedaron mirando como si no supieran cómo responder. Al final, fue el chico del cabello corto quien respondió. Lucía divertido, por alguna razón.

—Cerca, pero no tenemos esos nombres. Honestamente, no tengo idea de dónde los sacaste. Tampoco es que nos hayamos visto alguna vez, ¿o sí?

Saori, a diferencia de Serena, no era una chica tonta. Supo de inmediato que ninguna de las dos recordaba que se habían conocido en 1967, mientras ella y Amy buscaban los fragmentos del Cristal de Plata. Al parecer, éste había hecho que Saori recordara todo cuanto le hubo pasado desde que llegó a Nueva Orleans en noviembre de 1960, y no había causado el mismo efecto en ellas dos.

—No, no lo creo —dijo Saori, negando con la cabeza—. Los confundí con otras personas que solía conocer.

—No te preocupes, preciosa —dijo el chico del cabello color paja con una sonrisa de lado—. Todos cometemos errores. Eso no significa que no nos podamos conocer, ¿verdad que no?

La chica del cabello color turquesa carraspeó. Su compañero pareció captar el mensaje.

—Bueno, debemos irnos. Eres Saori, ¿verdad?

La aludida gruñó.

—El parche en mi overol lo dice todo.

—Eres graciosa. Soy un cliente frecuente de Yusuke, por lo que me verás a menudo.

—Yupi —dijo Saori sarcásticamente.

—Me llamo Haruka Tenō —dijo el chico animadamente—, y mi acompañante es Michiru Kaiō. Nos vemos, linda.

Ambos dejaron el taller, y Saori se quedó en silencio hasta que desaparecieron por el portón de acceso.

—Haruka no deja de tener razón —dijo Yusuke razonablemente, pero Saori tenía una vena pulsante en su temple.

—Sí, y eso es un gran consuelo —repuso, nuevamente con sarcasmo—. La próxima vez que ese engreído me diga "linda" o "preciosa", le voy a abrir la cabeza.

Tokio, dos días más tarde

Saori había pedido permiso a Yusuke por un asunto que había prometido que iba a llevar a cabo, y él se lo había dado de buen grado, pues en esos dos días había hecho el trabajo de una semana, incluyendo el mantenimiento del vehículo de Haruka. Sin embargo, para cumplir su promesa, iba a necesitar ayuda, en la forma de soporte tecnológico, y había una sola persona que podía solucionar sus problemas.

Por eso, Violet se había ofrecido para ayudarla, y ambas se encontraban reunidas en una cafetería, manteniendo las apariencias, pero en realidad, ambas estaban tratando de averiguar quién había robado el cadáver de Serena de la morgue del hospital.

—Bueno, ahora puedo consultar las cámaras de seguridad —dijo Violet, sosteniendo un aparato que lucía como un televisor portátil—. Mmm… el cadáver está solo, sin guardias. Parece que había un cambio de turno a esa hora… ¿pero qué pasa? El cadáver… desapareció como por arte de magia.

—¿Por arte de magia? —repitió Saori, frunciendo el ceño—. O sea, ¿nadie vino a recoger el cuerpo?

—No. Simplemente… desapareció.

Saori no tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo mental para entender que había una sola persona en todo el mundo que podía hacer algo así. Al parecer, sus encuentros con Herbert Dixon aún estaban muy lejos de acabar. No obstante, no podía entender sus motivos para robarse el cadáver de Serena. Tampoco había ninguna pista de las Sailor Senshi que solían acompañarla. Cuando le planteó la problemática a Violet, ella respondió moviendo perillas y oprimiendo botones en su dispositivo. Cuando acabó, le mostró las imágenes a Saori para que pudiera ver con sus propios ojos lo que había pasado con las Sailor Senshi.

Cuando Saori vio el helicóptero flotando frente a la casa de los Tsukino, supo que nada había cambiado desde 1960, al menos en Estados Unidos. Esa nación siempre buscaba convertir en armas todo lo que entraba en su regazo. Pero Saori no alcanzaba a imaginar cómo los poderes de las Sailor Senshi podían convertirse en armas, pues eran los cetros los que les permitían transformarse y adquirir esos poderes, a menos que el gobierno hubiera obtenido los cetros también. Sin embargo, el rapto de las Sailor Senshi no había sido nada en comparación con lo que ocurrió después, cuando un vehículo estalló en una bola de fuego, enviando a Serena lejos y envolviéndola en llamas.

 _Así que fue de ese modo que Serena murió_ se dijo Saori, pero, si conocía cómo operaba el Departamento de Defensa de los Estados Unidos, entonces Serena debió haber sido el objetivo principal de los comandos, pues era la más poderosa de las cinco. _Tal vez creyeron que su único poder era la tiara lunar y no le prestaron más importancia._ No sabía por qué, pero creía que la respuesta a ese pregunta se encontraba en aquel tiempo perdido desde que se quedó dormida a bordo del vuelo a Nueva Orleans hasta que despertó en aquella casa abandonada, allá en Washington.

—Tenemos que ir a Estados Unidos —dijo Saori, poniéndose de pie y devolviéndole el aparato a Violet. Ella miró a su novia con incredulidad.

—¿A Estados Unidos? ¿Acaso allá se encuentra el cuerpo de Serena?

—Algo me dice que sí —repuso Saori, tomando a Violet de la mano y saliendo de la cafetería, asegurándose de dejar el pago y una propina sobre la mesa—. No tenemos tiempo para comprar pasajes aéreos. Hay de ir de forma directa allá.

Violet tragó saliva, sabiendo a la perfección lo que las palabras de Saori implicaban.

—¿Y no hay otra forma?

—Violet, sabes que no hay otra forma. Ahora vamos. Tenemos que transformarnos.

Violet se había puesto pálida mientras Saori la guiaba hacia un callejón habitado solamente por ratas y tachos de basura volteados. Saori tomó su broche y Violet su pendiente, y ambas se transformaron al mismo tiempo. Cuando hubo acabado la transformación, Sailor Silver Moon miró a Violet y a su uniforme, silbando.

—Honestamente, Violet, no entiendo por qué te ocultas bajo tanta ropa. No eres para nada fea.

—No soy linda.

—Lo eres para mí —dijo Saori suavemente, tomando las manos de Violet y mirando la gema en su pecho—. ¿Esa no es una amatista?

—Así es —dijo Violet, mirando fijamente a los ojos de su pareja—. De hecho, ese es mi nombre real, Amatista.

—Pero ahora, eres una Sailor Senshi. —Saori le dio un fugaz beso en los labios a Violet, quien se sonrojó un poco—. Deberías tener un nombre acorde—. Saori se puso a pensar por un breve momento antes de recordar que ella ya tenía un nombre de Sailor Senshi—. Desde ahora en adelante, serás Sailor Amethyst.

—Pero Saori —protestó Violet, con poca convicción—, solamente tengo la apariencia de una Sailor Senshi. No califico para ser una… aún.

—Bueno, por algo tienes ese uniforme —insistió Saori, mostrando una amplia sonrisa—. Le diste un buen uso a tus poderes cuando peleaste contra esos humanoides. Podrás volver a hacerlo.

Sailor Amethyst sostuvo la mirada de Sailor Silver Moon, y vio la confianza en sus ojos. Compuso una sonrisa pequeña.

—De acuerdo.

—Entonces, vamos.

Sailor Silver Moon abrazó con fuerza a Sailor Amethyst y despegó del suelo a una velocidad absurda, surcando los cielos de Tokio, para luego enfilar hacia el océano, guiándose por el sol. Sailor Amethyst se puso verde y tuvo ganas de vomitar. De pura casualidad, consultó la velocidad a la que iba volando Sailor Silver Moon, y esta vez sí vomitó, manchando su uniforme con el desayuno. Por increíble que pudiera parecer, ambas estaban volando a Mach 5. Iban a llegar a Estados Unidos en dos horas.

Cuando ambas aterrizaron en Washington, Sailor Amethyst lucía extremadamente pálida, mientras que Sailor Silver Moon no presentaba ninguna secuela, salvo las asociadas con el jetlag. Era de noche en la ciudad y Sailor Silver Moon se había asegurado de aterrizar en la vecindad del sector donde se encontraba el laboratorio de Herbert Dixon. Esperó a que Sailor Amethyst se compusiera y, cuando lo hizo, ella extrajo un aparato que semejaba a un control remoto, y lo extendió hacia delante, como si estuviera buscando minas antipersonales. No tuvieron que pasar más de dos minutos para que Sailor Amethyst encontrara algo relevante.

—Aquí hay un ascensor —dijo, indicando a Sailor Silver Moon para que se acercara—. El acceso está protegido por varias capas de autenticación biométrica. Seguramente hay algo muy valioso al fondo.

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo Sailor Silver Moon con un gruñido—. El laboratorio de Herbert Dixon.

Sailor Amethyst miró a su compañera, sin entender.

—¿Ese infeliz sigue con vida?

—Es muy bueno para mantener la sangre dentro de su cuerpo —respondió Sailor Silver Moon como si aquello no fuese algo sorprendente, sino que molesto—. Pero algunas capas de autenticación biométrica no me van a detener.

Sailor Silver Moon se posicionó debajo del área que ocupaba el ascensor y golpeó el suelo con todas sus fuerzas. De ese modo, comprobó que el suelo era falso y que Herbert Dixon no se había tomado muchas molestias para desarrollar materiales más resistentes desde mediados de 1969. Sailor Amethyst le informó a Sailor Silver Moon que el fuste tenía doscientos metros de profundidad, y ambas descendieron con lentitud, de modo que ninguna de las dos se hiciera daño al llegar al fondo. El aire siempre había sido un aliado de Sailor Silver Moon, y lo usó para amortiguar la caída.

Cuando ambas tocaron el fondo del fuste, vieron que había unas puertas dobles que lucían muy gruesas, incluso para la portentosa fuerza de Sailor Silver Moon. Sailor Amethyst, anticipándose a aquella contingencia, usó un aparato con dos antenas muy largas y una pantalla rectangular, tecleando algunos comandos con calma. Segundos más tarde, las puertas dobles se hicieron a un lado.

Los guardias que custodiaban la puerta fueron sorprendidos, y Sailor Silver Moon los despachó rápidamente. Por desgracia, uno de ellos había activado la alarma, y una tropa de guardias se apiñó delante de las puertas que daban acceso al laboratorio principal, apuntando sus rifles de asalto a ambas Sailor Senshi. Sailor Silver Moon, por muy fuerte que fuese, no era invulnerable a las balas, y Sailor Amethyst lo sabía muy bien. Por eso, en cuanto los guardias apretaron el gatillo, ella hizo aparecer un campo de energía que protegió a Sailor Silver Moon de los proyectiles. En el momento que los guardias recargaban sus armas, Sailor Silver Moon extendió ambos brazos hacia delante, y los guardias fueron lanzados hacia atrás como muñecos de trapo. A continuación, ella se acercó a las puertas dobles, y, con un golpe de sus puños, las envió lejos.

Ambas Sailor Senshi tuvieron que discurrir por una serie de pasillos antes de entrar al corredor que dividía ambas alas del laboratorio principal. Sailor Amethyst le indicó a Sailor Silver Moon que su instinto había dado en el blanco. El cadáver de Serena se encontraba en el ala oeste, denominada Clavius, el mismo lugar donde se encontraba Herbert Dixon.

Sailor Silver Moon hizo trizas la puerta de acceso, y vio a su enemigo, delante del cuerpo de Serena. Lucía muy tranquilo, como si no tuviera nada que temer.

—Vaya, no tardaste en aparecer —dijo, mirando a Sailor Silver Moon como si no fuese su enemiga en absoluto—, y tú también, Violet Taylor. No me extraña que hayan descubierto que yo fui quién robó el cadáver de Serena. En caso que se estén preguntando por qué lo hice, bueno, solamente puedo decirles que hay algo en ese cuerpo que me interesa mucho. Pero, como ya lo obtuve, entonces son libres de llevárselo.

—¿Y qué mierda fue lo que obtuviste?

—Una pequeñez, a decir verdad. No mancillé el cuerpo de tu adorada Serena, si es eso lo que quieres saber. Ahora, llévense este cadáver, antes que comience a apestar.

Sailor Silver Moon tenía los puños crispados. No sabía por qué tenía la impresión que Herbert estaba ocultando algo, pero no quiso ahondar demasiado en el asunto. Dio unos tres pasos en dirección a Herbert, y le asestó un golpe tan poderoso que casi le voló la cabeza del cuello. Después, indicó a Sailor Amethyst a que se llevara el cuerpo.

—Es lo menos que te mereces por ser el villano de pacotilla que siempre has sido, cerdo de mierda —gruñó Sailor Silver Moon, dando media vuelta en cuanto se hubo asegurado que el cadáver de Serena estuviera a buen recaudo.

Una vez fuera del complejo, ambas Sailor Senshi se aseguraron que no hubiera nadie en las cercanías, y, abrazando a Sailor Amethyst, quien usaba su magia para trasladar a Serena, despegó hacia los cielos nuevamente, volando a Mach 6 esta vez, su velocidad máxima. Por fortuna, Sailor Amethyst ya no tenía nada en su estómago, y no vomitó, pero sí se mareó a tal punto que casi perdió el conocimiento, lo que habría sido fatal. El cuerpo de Serena habría caído al océano y nadie habría podido encontrarlo. Felizmente, eso no llegó a ocurrir, y ambas aterrizaron frente a la residencia de los Tsukino, sin olvidar transformarse para que nadie de la familia sospechara.

Cuando Ikuko abrió la puerta, contuvo el aliento al ver el cuerpo de su difunta hija en brazos de Saori, y le tomó un buen rato tranquilizarse. En honor a la situación, Saori no dijo nada y entró en la casa en cuanto Ikuko se lo permitió, dejando el cadáver sobre el sillón. Saori le indicó a Violet a que llamara a las autoridades pertinentes para que se llevaran el cuerpo de vuelta a la morgue.

—Gracias —dijo Ikuko en voz baja, suprimiendo las lágrimas de forma heroica—, gracias por cumplir con tu promesa. Ahora podremos darle un entierro digno.

—Es lo menos que se merece —dijo Saori, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Ikuko—. Ahora debemos irnos. No creo que sea sensato que estemos aquí.

Saori y Violet se retiraron de la casa de los Tsukino en completo silencio, preguntándose qué era lo que había obtenido Herbert Dixon para ameritar el robo de un cadáver.

Algo les decía que no lo iban a saber pronto.

* * *

(46) Hay que recordar que Saori trabajaba en un taller mecánico en la República Democrática Alemana, por allá en 1960. Ver capítulo 1 de "Lo que hay detrás de la cortina".

(47) Ver capítulos 12 y 17 de "Cortejando el apocalipsis" para hacerse una idea de por qué Saori creía conocer a Haruka y Michiru.


	56. Un funeral movido

LV  
Un funeral movido

Tokio, 5 de julio de 1992, 01:24p.m.

Ikuko, Kenji y Sammy no eran los únicos que sufrían a causa de la muerte de Serena. Luna también tenía muchos problemas, pues no solamente ella se había ido. Las demás habían ido a parar al laboratorio de algún contratista de defensa al otro lado del Pacífico, lo que no auguraba nada bueno. Además, Artemis le había comentado que había leído algunos reportes de humanoides que atacaban a personas, aparentemente al azar. En ese momento, el gato se encontraba junto a Luna, en el dormitorio de Serena, pues era el lugar más seguro para sostener una conversación sin que nadie estuviera mirando. Total, la gente se había reunido en el primer piso para entregar el último adiós a Serena.

—¿Has visto al pobre de Darien? —dijo Artemis a Luna, quien se paseaba por la habitación de un lado a otro, pensando en alguna solución para semejante desastre.

—Sí —repuso Luna, recordando el semblante de quien fuese el novio de Serena por solamente unos cuantos meses—. Parece un muerto viviente. No ha dicho palabra desde que entró a la casa.

—Se ve más delgado también… mucho más delgado —comentó Artemis, quien se encontraba sentado encima de la cama de Serena, luciendo muy preocupado—. Parece que no ha comido nada en días.

—¿De verdad lo podemos culpar? Un romance de miles de años, solamente para acabar por culpa de un atentado terrorista.

—Así es el mundo de hoy, nos guste o no —dijo Artemis, suspirando en señal de frustración—. ¿Y qué hay de la chica que llegó con el cuerpo de Serena hace unos días atrás? Recuerdo que me comentaste que ella había sido una Sailor Senshi en los tiempos del Milenio de Plata.

—Lo recuerdo, Artemis, pero no sabemos si actualmente es una Sailor Senshi o si es una chica normal. De todas formas, no podemos obligar a Saori a que pelee por nosotros. Suficiente ha hecho ya. No le podemos pedir más.

—Pero es necesario —insistió Artemis, taladrando con la mirada a Luna—. El mundo necesita nuevamente a Sailor Silver Moon. No sé por qué tengo la impresión que algo terrible está a punto de ocurrir.

—Lo sé —admitió Luna a regañadientes—, pero no estamos seguros si Saori aceptará pelear por nosotros nuevamente. Digo, salvó al reino de la Atlántida, defendió con éxito el Milenio de Plata en contra del Reino Oscuro, y salvó a todo el mundo de un holocausto nuclear a costa de su propia vida.

—Yo creo que lo hará —dijo Artemis, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa. Luna no lo sabía en su momento, pero intuía que su compañero tenía un as bajo la manga—. Vamos a la base secreta. Allí te darás cuenta que Saori ya está peleando por nosotros.

—¿Podemos ir después? —pidió Luna, y Artemis se percató de que había pecado de insensible—. Me gustaría estar aquí para… bueno… ya sabes… el funeral.

—Me parece bien —accedió Artemis, irguiéndose en sus cuatro patas y bajándose de la cama de Serena—. No estamos contra el tiempo, después de todo. Aún nos falta investigar de dónde provienen esos humanoides. Si el asunto es serio, entonces debemos contar con la ayuda de Saori.

Luna juzgó que aquella era una buena idea, y acompañó a Artemis hacia el patio trasero de la casa, donde sería enterrada Serena. Ikuko habría escogido el cementerio, pero ella era una mujer sentimental, y quería que el cuerpo de su hija descansara cerca del hogar que la vio nacer y crecer.

Había varios conocidos presentes en el funeral, aparte de Darien, Luna, Artemis y el resto de la familia Tsukino. Se encontraba la profesora de Serena, Molly, Kelvin y algunas otras compañeras de curso. Saori y Violet también habían asistido. Esta última había ido en representación de Nicole, Scarlett y Sophie, quienes se encontraban ocupadas tratando de dilucidar dónde se encontraba su princesa.

—Me gustaría decir algunas palabras —anunció Ikuko, y los demás asistentes dejaron de conversar entre ellos para prestar atención a la madre de Serena. El ataúd se encontraba detrás de ella, cerrado, pues era demasiada conmoción ver el cuerpo quemado de una persona que, más encima, estaba muerta, e Ikuko no quería que esa fuese la última imagen que alguien viera de su hija. En su lugar, había una fotografía de ella, riendo como si fuese lo último que hiciese en su vida.

Cuando supo que había captado la atención de todos los presentes, Ikuko comenzó a hablar. Aún tenía la voz trémula y sus ojos brillaban a causa de las lágrimas, pero se armó de coraje, y dijo las palabras que su corazón necesitaba que dijesen.

—Aunque… aunque las circunstancias me digan que debo mencionar las cosas buenas de Serena, tengo que hacer honor a la verdad, si quiero que la recuerden como la persona que es. Por eso, les quiero decir que Serena, pese a que era una buena chica, gentil, de buen corazón, y que se preocupa mucho por los demás, no era la mejor hija del mundo. Era buena para comer, para dormir, para pasar horas leyendo manga, sin siquiera hacer su tarea escolar. —Ikuko soltó una risas tristes antes de proseguir con su discurso—. No había día en que no tuviera una discusión con ella sobre sus deberes, y vaya que le gustaba protestar porque no le daban sus comidas favoritas. Era… la chica más llorona del mundo, y siempre llegaba tarde a clases. No había día en que su profesora no enviara cartas a la casa, diciendo que se quedaba dormida en la sala, que obtenía malas calificaciones en matemáticas e inglés. Pero, ¿saben qué? Pese a todo eso, pese a todos sus defectos y manías, ella era mi hija, y la amaba como cualquier madre amaría a su hija. Nadie tiene el derecho de arrebatármela de mis brazos, ni siquiera el gobierno más poderoso del mundo, por las razones que sean. Ojalá que el responsable de esta tragedia pague el precio que merece por cometer esta atrocidad.

Ikuko se quedó en silencio por un momento, para luego reunirse con los demás, quienes no decían palabra alguna. Nadie más era capaz de decir siquiera unas pocas palabras, pues juzgaban que Ikuko había dicho todo cuanto debía decirse sobre Serena. No obstante, alguien dio un paso adelante, caminando a paso decidido hacia el ataúd, y todos la miraron con caras de desconcierto.

—Pues yo tengo algo más que decir sobre Serena —dijo Saori con fuerza y firmeza, apuntando con un dedo al ataúd—, algo que estoy segura que la mayoría de ustedes no sabe sobre ella.

Darien y Molly se quedaron mirando a Saori, como si no quisieran que siguiera hablando, pero ella no se dio por enterada. Continuó como si no hubiese ninguna interrupción.

—Me imagino que han visto los noticieros, acerca de las dos veces en que esta ciudad ha corrido serio peligro de ser destruida. Pero un equipo de mujeres, usando sus poderes, evitaron que esto ocurriera. Ellas son conocidas como las Sailor Senshi, y Serena era una de ellas.

Como Saori esperaba, todos se quedaron mirándola como si hubiese dicho una calumnia terrible. Sin embargo, ella no se dio por enterada y prosiguió con su discurso.

—Ella era Sailor Moon, y en esas dos veces en que Tokio estuvo en peligro, dio todo lo que tenía para salvar la ciudad. Claro, su madre, aquí presente, la conocía mejor que yo, y sabe cuales son sus defectos, pero ella, en ningún momento, dudó de hacer lo que era correcto, incluso si eso implicaba entregar su vida. Les digo esto porque, como su madre quiere, es mi deseo que Serena sea recordada por lo que fue.

Saori se quedó en silencio, pues notó que había un sonido extraño, el cual se iba haciendo cada vez más fuerte. Cuando los presentes comenzaron a componer caras de susto, Saori supo que algo malo estaba a punto de ocurrir, y cuando miró hacia atrás, vio a un ejército de humanoides aproximarse al lugar del funeral.

—¡Violet! —exclamó Saori, tomando su pendiente con fuerza—. ¡Lleva a los asistentes a un lugar seguro! ¡Yo me encargaré de estas mierdas!

Violet obedeció. Aprovechando la confusión, se transformó y empleó su magia para guiar a los asistentes, tal como lo haría un perro ovejero con un rebaño de ovejas. Mientras tanto, Saori ya se había transformado y partió como un bólido a pelear contra los humanoides.

Cuando el público se encontró lejos del peligro, Sailor Silver Moon pudo emplear todo su poder. Sin preocuparle demasiado las pérdidas materiales, ella golpeó, pateó y mandó a volar a muchos de los humanoides con sus poderes sobre el aire. Eventualmente, el ejército de humanoides fue reducido a nada, y Sailor Silver Moon destruyó al último humanoide con sus propias manos. Limpiándoselas, ella se encaminó hacia el patio delantero de la casa para comprobar que no hubiera más humanoides cerca, pero se encontró con una sorpresa.

A varios metros de Sailor Silver Moon, Sailor Amethyst se empeñaba en que la gente se tranquilizara. No obstante, notó que, en medio de todas las personas presentes, una joven le miraba con mucha curiosidad. Se trataba de una chica de no más de quince años, de cabello castaño, decorado con un listón de color verde. No sabía por qué, pero le causaba una extraña sensación de nostalgia al mirarla directamente a los ojos. Y era exactamente la expresión que ella tenía en su cara. ¿Se sentiría del mismo modo? Al final, ella apartó sus ojos de la chica y Sailor Amethyst se enfocó en mantener a los asistentes a salvo, pues una mujer con un atuendo muy estrafalario había aparecido frente a Sailor Silver Moon.

—Mmm… no eres esa colegiala estúpida que salvó la ciudad hace unos meses atrás —dijo la mujer extraña—, pero tienes un uniforme similar. ¿Eres una de esas apestosas Sailor Senshi?

—Y asumo que tú eres la arpía de mierda que envió a todos esos humanoides —dijo Sailor Silver Moon con mucha agresividad—. Si es así, entonces prepárate, porque te haré papilla.

—Bah, no sabes con quién te estás metiendo.

—Me importa una soberana caca.

La desconocida se llevó las manos a la espalda y tomó un armatoste que llevaba a cuestas. Lucía como la tobera de escape de un lanzallamas. Sailor Silver Moon se dio cuenta en el acto que ella iba a atacarla.

Un fuego intenso brotó del lanzallamas, pero no era cualquier fuego. Se trataba de un fuego mágico, imposible de apagar con agua. Pero el elemento de Sailor Silver Moon no era el agua. Sonriendo, extendió ambos brazos hacia afuera y comenzó a girar a gran velocidad, generando un tornado que espantó el fuego lejos y, de paso, envió a la muchacha contra un vehículo, quien se hizo daño en la espalda. Se puso de pie con un poco de dificultad, mirando con descortés incredulidad a Sailor Silver Moon.

—¿Por qué diablos tienes tanto poder?

—No creo que esa sea la pregunta correcta —dijo Sailor Silver Moon, acercándose lentamente a la mujer del lanzallamas, dedicándole una mirada de puro veneno—. Yo creo que la pregunta del millón es qué mierda pretendes lograr, mandando a todos esos humanoides a sus muertes.

—No voy a responder a esa pregunta —dijo la mujer, apuntando su lanzallamas en contra de Sailor Silver Moon—. Ni creas que voy a explicarte en qué consiste nuestro plan. Lo único que puedes hacer es esperar por lo inevitable. Porque, tarde o temprano, cumpliremos con nuestro objetivo, y todo el mundo se va a ir al diablo.

Sailor Silver Moon no era una experta en leer entre líneas, pero sí había peleado las suficientes batallas para darse cuenta cuando alguien hablaba para ganar tiempo o para distraer a su oponente. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a un par de humanoides que se preparaban para atacarla con esos rayos negros que expulsaban el corazón puro de una persona. Cuando fue el momento justo, Sailor Silver Moon flexionó las piernas y ejecutó un doble mortal hacia atrás, justo en que los humanoides lanzaban sus rayos. Éstos pasaron por debajo de Sailor Silver Moon, a escasos centímetros de su espalda, y murieron en el pecho de su oponente, quien lanzó un grito ensordecedor, dando con las rodillas en el suelo. Sailor Silver Moon eliminó a los dos humanoides con ataques simples y, a continuación, se acercó a la mujer del lanzallamas, tomándola por el cuello, y apretando muy fuerte, pero no lo suficiente para matarla por asfixia.

—Te mandaría al otro mundo, pero necesito información —dijo Sailor Silver Moon en un tono bajo, lento y deliberado, taladrando a su oponente con la mirada—. Y vas a entregarnos lo que necesitamos, lo quieras o no.

Y Sailor Silver Moon golpeó en la cara a la mujer, dejándola inconsciente. Luego, hizo un gesto a Sailor Amethyst para que guiara a la gente de vuelta al patio trasero de la casa de Serena. Por último, tomó a la mujer del lanzallamas, la cargó sobre su hombro como si fuese un saco de papas, y emprendió un vuelo corto hacia el hotel donde Nicole y las demás se hospedaban, juzgando que sus nuevas compañeras sabrían qué hacer con ella para obtener información.

Tokio, una hora más tarde

Las conexiones de Nicole en Tokio le habían permitido arrendar un cobertizo por unos cuantos días. Allí se encontraban las chicas, incluyendo a Saori, quien había tenido que hacer un trabajo de última hora para Yusuke (comprar insumos varios para el taller, incluyendo unas latas de aceite de motor). Todas rodeaban a la mujer que Sailor Silver Moon había derrotado hace una hora atrás. Se hallaba atada de manos y pies, con los ojos vendados, y no pasaba siquiera un momento sin intentar escapar de ese lugar. No obstante, Violet había tomado medidas de alto impacto en caso que ella consiguiera zafarse de sus ligaduras.

—Vamos a necesitar tus poderes —dijo Nicole, mirando significativamente a Scarlett, y todas, incluyendo a Saori, se transformaron en Sailor Senshi, de modo que la prisionera no supiera que ellas no estuvieran colaborando con humanos normales. De ese modo, Sailor Jasper, como la había bautizado Saori, usó sus poderes especiales con la prisionera, y ella dejó de intentar escapar. Sailor Amethyst retiró la venda de sus ojos, de modo que hubiera contacto entre ella y Sailor Jasper.

—Harás todo lo que te diga, y recibirás un placer fuera de este mundo —le dijo Sailor Jasper en un tono muy coqueto y sensual, y ella capituló de inmediato, no como Saori, quien había sido capaz de resistir el hechizo sin ningún problema.

—Lo que sea —dijo la prisionera, saliva corriendo por su boca. Sailor Silver Moon arqueó una ceja.

—Esta idiota tiene cero fuerza de voluntad —comentó, soltando una risa sardónica.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Sailor Jasper con calma—. ¿Para quién trabajas? ¿Cuál es el propósito de esos humanoides?

Hubo una pausa breve antes que la prisionera respondiera a las preguntas.

—Mi nombre es Eudial —dijo, en un tono monocorde, típico de una persona al que le hubieran lavado el cerebro—, y soy una de las Brujas 5, una división de una organización llamada Los Cazadores de la Muerte. Somos lideradas por un hombre llamado Soichi Tomoe, un profesor experto en biotecnología, quien busca unos artefactos llamados talismanes. Pero estos talismanes están encerrados en algo que el profesor denomina "corazón puro". Es por eso que él crea a estos humanoides. Ellos conforman el ejército creado por el profesor Tomoe para cazar estos corazones puros y encontrar los talismanes.

—¿Y qué ganan con eso?

—Son tres los talismanes —continuó Eudial, quien lucía un poco esperanzada—. Creemos que si juntamos los tres talismanes, un objeto de gran poder va a aparecer, el suficiente para traer a nuestro amo a este planeta. Ese objeto se llama la Copa Lunar.

—¿Y quién es tu amo?

—Una entidad de otro mundo, un ser hambriento de corazones puros, que proviene de un planeta que orbita una estrella de la constelación Cetus (48). Lo llamamos… el Faraón 90, y necesita del poder de la Copa Lunar para llegar a este planeta. Es el único objeto con la energía suficiente para distorsionar el espacio-tiempo y él pueda llegar a este mundo en poco tiempo. Por eso, no importa lo que hagan conmigo. Otras tomarán mi lugar, y encontraremos esos talismanes. Pronto, el Faraón 90 llegará a este mundo, y no habrá salvación para nadie.

Las Sailor Senshi se miraron entre ellas, luciendo preocupadas. No solamente tenían que lidiar con Eudial, sino que con, probablemente, más como ella, un profesor lo suficientemente desquiciado para traer al planeta a una entidad apocalíptica. Sin mencionar al ejército de humanoides que ese mismo profesor desquiciado estaba creando.

—Bueno, no es lo que esperaba oír —dijo Sailor Jasper, luciendo nerviosa—. Ahora, en lugar de buscar a nuestra princesa, tenemos que lidiar con una amenaza de otro mundo. Por si los humanoides fuesen poco.

—No solamente eso —añadió Sailor Amethyst, mirando a Sailor Jasper, también con cierto nerviosismo—. Hay más como Eudial allá afuera, atacando junto a esos humanoides, buscando esos talismanes. Tenemos que encontrarlos antes que las Brujas 5 y, para hacerlo, tenemos que aliarnos con esas dos Sailor Senshi que aparecieron esa noche.

—¿Te refieres a Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune? —inquirió Sailor Silver Moon, arrugando la cara—. Con Sailor Neptune no tengo problema alguno, pero esa Sailor Uranus me cae mal.

—Eso no importa —dijo Sailor Tourmaline, como Saori había bautizado a Nicole—. Son Sailor Senshi, lo queramos o no, lo quieran ellas o no. Tenemos que trabajar juntas en esto. Mientras más seamos, mejor. Es una lástima que no podamos contar con Sailor Moon y las demás.

Las cinco Sailor Senshi asintieron con la cabeza.

—Sailor Jasper —dijo Sailor Tourmaline, dedicando una mirada dura a Eudial—, deshazte de ella.

—¿Quieres que la mate?

—Dije, "deshazte de ella". El cómo, lo ves tú.

—De acuerdo —dijo Sailor Jasper, dedicando una larga mirada a Eudial—. Entonces, voy a hacerle el amor a esa mujer.

El resto de las Sailor Senshi se quedó mirando a Sailor Jasper con sendas caras de incredulidad.

—¿Qué mierda vas a hacer? —increpó Sailor Silver Moon con cara de repulsión.

—Le prometí que iba a recibir un placer fuera de este mundo —repuso Sailor Jasper, encogiéndose de hombros—. Ella nos dijo todo lo que necesitábamos saber, por lo que voy a cumplir mi parte del trato.

Las demás se miraron entre ellas, negando con la cabeza. Sailor Silver Moon se llevó una mano a la frente, murmurando algo que se parecía mucho a "loca".

* * *

(48) Específicamente, un planeta del sistema Tau Ceti.


	57. Un encuentro gélido

LVI  
Un encuentro gélido

En el centro de la Vía Láctea, 6 de julio de 1992, hora indeterminada

Había ocasiones en las que Sailor Galaxia no se sentía como si fuese ella, como si hubiese perdido algo esencial mientras se hallaba fuera de combate en el laboratorio de Herbert Dixon. No obstante, lo más curioso era que no se sentía demasiado molesta por ello. De hecho, había veces en las que pensaba que aquel cambio era para mejor. Recordaba muy bien su forma de proceder en el pasado. Había perdido aliadas por culpa de su impaciencia. Había asesinado a Polaris sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, sin detenerse a pensar de qué forma podría haberle sacado provecho.

Porque solamente en ese momento, había descubierto un propósito para la difunta soberana del Reino de Cristal.

El Diamante de Hielo, pese a que estaba completo, no estaba mostrando todo su poder. Sailor Galaxia asumió que no estaba siendo blandida por las manos correctas, y por eso, decidió encargar a una de sus sirvientas la tarea de revivir a Polaris. Creyendo que una de las guardianas del jardín estelar era la candidata idónea para la labor, llamó a Sailor Phi aplaudiendo dos veces.

Sailor Phi apareció frente a su ama con un breve destello de luz. Se inclinó con parsimonia, nunca rompiendo contacto visual con Sailor Galaxia.

—¿Qué se le ofrece, señora?

—¿Tienes aún la semilla estelar de Polaris?

Sailor Phi mostró una leve sonrisa.

—Conservo todas las semillas estelares que usted ha obtenido.

—¿Y puedes, solamente con eso, volverla a la vida?

—Por supuesto. Mientras esta semilla no haya regresado al Caldero Primordial, ella podrá regresar a la vida, con todos sus recuerdos y su cuerpo original.

—Perfecto —dijo Sailor Galaxia, luciendo complacida—. Hazlo. Cuando hayas acabado, dile a Polaris que acuda a mi presencia. Tengo un trato que ofrecerle.

—Así se hará, señora.

Tokio, 8 de julio de 1992, 11:05a.m.

Saori no hallaba cómo pasar las horas muertas, pues no tenía nada que hacer en el taller de Yusuke. No sabía qué hacer por diversión, pero recordaba que, en algún momento de su pasado, había ido de parranda con Nicole y las demás. Sin embargo, debía esperar a que su turno acabara para hacer eso. Luego, recordó que Yusuke le había platicado sobre unos repuestos para un Shelby GT500 de 1967, y Saori salió del taller, sabiendo que tales repuestos no los iba a encontrar en cualquier tienda tuerca. Y resultaba que ese tal GT500 era de propiedad de esa chica del cabello del color de la paja. Recordaba que la había conocido como Amara en 1967, pero en 1992, se llamaba Haruka.

No sabía a ciencia cierta por qué Haruka le caía tan mal, pero sí tenía claro que ella se creía un donjuán con las chicas. Una vez, mientras acudía a una tienda a comprar insumos para el taller, la había visto en una plaza cercana, hablando en tonos muy coquetos con un par de alumnas de secundaria, quienes reían de forma nerviosa y tenían sus mejillas furiosamente coloradas. Imaginó que Haruka pensó que ella, Saori, era igual que las tantas otras que habían caído en sus redes.

 _Puede que sea eso lo que me molesta de ella._

Cuando al fin hubo encontrado la tienda en la que vendían repuestos originales para el Shelby GT500, tuvo que reprimir un bufido, porque se había encontrado con la persona en la que estaba pensando en ese mismo momento.

—Hola, preciosa —dijo Haruka, acercándose un poco a ella, como tratando de hacer que Saori se pusiera nerviosa. Sin embargo, ella mantuvo la postura, sin siquiera enrojecer—. ¿Cómo has estado?

Saori no entendía cómo una chica podía ser tan insistente. Debería haber sabido a esas alturas que no ganaba nada con comportarse de ese modo con ella. Ni aunque le hablara con la voz más sensual del universo, o le ofreciera el más abrumador placer existente, de ninguna forma iba a dejarse seducir por Haruka. Había dos razones simples para ello: uno, Saori no se sentía ni remotamente atraída por Haruka, y dos, la existencia de una tal Violet en su vida.

—Sobreviviendo —repuso Saori con la comisura de los labios—. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que comprar los repuestos para tu vehículo.

—Los repuestos pueden esperar un poco —dijo Haruka, bajando un poco el tono de su voz—. ¿Por qué no me acompañas a beber algo y nos conocemos mejor?

Saori arqueó una ceja.

—¿No es un poco temprano para ir a beber?

—Nunca es demasiado temprano, o tarde, para conocer a una persona, hermosa —dijo Haruka, pero Saori no se sentía ni remotamente interesada en la petición. Realmente necesitaba adquirir esas piezas, pues el proceso de instalación era más delicado que en los automóviles modernos.

—No, gracias —espetó Saori de mal humor—. Si quieres conocer a alguien, ¿por qué no lo intentas con esas chicas de secundaria que tanto te gustan? A mí no me metas en tus mierdas.

Saori dio media vuelta, y se dirigió a la tienda, dejando a Haruka completamente contrariada. Era la primera vez que una chica no cooperaba ni se volvía loca cada vez que ella se empeñaba en seducirla. Tal vez pensó que se trataba de una estudiante de preparatoria, pues Saori no lucía como si tuviese más de veinte años. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que esa chica del cabello plateado era un reto, y a Haruka le encantaban los retos. Daba igual que su corazón le perteneciera a otra persona; ella era libre de hacer lo que quisiese con otra chicas, pues no intentaría nada serio con ellas. Y lo que tenía con Michiru iba más allá de cualquier juego.

—Parece que comenzamos con el pie izquierdo —dijo Haruka, modulando su tono de voz, de forma que no se notara la frustración en ella—. Es obvio que a ti te falta un poco de aventura y diversión. ¿Qué dices, linda? ¿Vienes conmigo?

Saori se detuvo. Dio media vuelta y se acercó a Haruka, mostrando una sonrisa y abriendo los ojos un poco más de la cuenta. Lucía como una de las tantas chicas a las que Haruka había abordado ya.

—Tienes razón —dijo Saori en una voz más aguda de lo normal—. Necesito un poco de diversión.

Haruka estuvo a punto de cantar victoria, cuando sintió un dolor muy intenso en su abdomen, como si una bala de cañón hubiera impactado allí. Cuando miró hacia abajo, vio que Saori le había encajado un rodillazo en su vientre. El impulso de doblar la espalda fue irresistible. Se inclinó hacia delante, pero Saori la tomó por el cabello, tirando de éste y alzando la cabeza de Haruka (Saori era considerablemente más alta que ella). Vio que tenía la cara arrugada, y los ojos brillantes.

—Te lo voy a decir una vez, para que te quede claro, maldito donjuán de mierda —dijo Saori en voz baja, pero de forma lenta y deliberada—. No… estoy… interesada… ni… jamás… lo… estaré… por… ti—. Saori elevó más el brazo, de forma que Haruka quedara colgando en el aire, mirándola con ojos vesánicos—. Ahora, desaparece, y no me vuelvas a molestar, arpía de pacotilla.

Y Saori golpeó a Haruka en la cara, enviándola al otro lado de la calle, dando en la fachada de un edificio con su espalda, quedando inconsciente. Sin importarle que hubiera un grupo nutrido de mirones, Saori dio media vuelta, y entró a la tienda, masajeándose los nudillos.

Media hora más tarde, Saori cargaba con los repuestos que necesitaba, notando que estaba haciendo un poco de frío. Había un poco de viento, y el cielo se estaba cubriendo con nubes negras. Aquello era extraño, pues el país se encontraba en pleno verano. No obstante, Saori sabía que, en verano, no todos los días eran calurosos, y no le dio demasiada importancia.

Se hallaba a dos cuadras del taller, cuando se encontró con una mujer que solamente podía ser una Sailor Senshi. Su falda era azul oscuro, poseía un listón de color amarillo, y usaba botas cortas de taco bajo. Era Sailor Uranus. Saori tuvo que componer una sonrisa sardónica. Si esperaba que no supiera quién era realmente la mujer frente a ella, entonces se había equivocado miserablemente.

—¿Vienes por venganza? —preguntó Saori, dejando los repuestos a un lado, sin quitarles un ojo de encima.

—No sé de qué hablas —dijo Sailor Uranus con una voz dura—. Hace poco agrediste a una amiga mía, y lo vas a pagar.

—Bah, deja de actuar, estúpida atorrante —increpó Saori, dando un paso hacia Sailor Uranus—. Sé que eres Haruka, y sé que no pudiste soportar que yo no cayera en tu pequeña telaraña, ¿verdad?

—De todos modos, hacerle daño a las personas no es lo correcto —dijo Sailor Uranus, agresivamente—. Soy una Outer Senshi, y tengo por misión proteger al mundo de las malas personas. Y he decidido que eres una mala persona, actuando de ese modo. Prepárate, porque no saldrás viva de ésta.

Saori no dijo nada. Tomó el pendiente que colgaba de su cuello, y gritó las palabras mágicas. Sailor Uranus no pudo evitar sorprenderse por el cambio que estaba sufriendo Saori, pero se sorprendió aún más cuando vio que Saori se había convertido en la Sailor Senshi del uniforme plateado que había visto esa noche en que habían atacado los humanoides.

—Vaya, así que también eres una de nosotras —dijo Sailor Uranus, percatándose que estaba haciendo cada vez más frío, que el viento estaba soplando cada vez más fuerte—. A lo lejos vi que eras una guerrera competente, ¿pero será suficiente contra mí? Nosotras, las Outer Senshi, somos más fuertes que las Inner Senshi, y me atrevo a pensar que tú no eres mucho más fuerte que ellas. Haberte transformado no va a servir de nada.

Sailor Silver Moon no dijo nada. Decidió esperar a que Sailor Uranus atacara primero. Ella pareció pensar lo mismo, porque extendió un puño hacia arriba, como si fuese a golpear el suelo con éste. Y, como esperaba, Sailor Uranus, golpeó el pavimento con todas sus fuerzas, y la tierra tembló bajo sus pies. Pero Sailor Silver Moon notó que no había sido exactamente su puño lo que había tocado el suelo, sino el aire alrededor. Inmediatamente después, una onda expansiva levantó el pavimento, dirigiéndose velozmente hacia Saori. Ella se arrojó de cabeza hacia delante, procurando arquear la columna, de modo que el peso cayera sobre su espalda. Rodando brevemente hacia delante, Sailor Silver Moon se puso de pie y extendió ambos brazos hacia delante, enviando a Sailor Uranus lejos.

Pero Sailor Silver Moon no había acabado. Corrió a toda velocidad hacia donde había caído Sailor Uranus, notando que ya se había puesto de pie, e iba a atacar otra vez, pero Sailor Silver Moon fue más rápida. Usando el aire alrededor de su puño, le propinó un gancho poderoso a Sailor Uranus, elevándose más de veinte metros en el aire, para luego machacarse la espalda contra el pavimento. Desparramada sobre la calle y apenas consciente, Sailor Uranus se quedó mirando a Sailor Silver Moon con una mezcla entre aborrecimiento y sorpresa.

—No quiero que te acerques a mí otra vez —dijo Sailor Silver Moon, mirando a Sailor Uranus con una mezcla de lástima y odio—, al menos no con la intención de conquistarme o seducirme. No está mal si quieres ser mi amiga, pero nada más.

—T-Te… odio —balbuceó Sailor Uranus, pero Sailor Silver Moon le tendió una mano y ella la tomó. Cuando se hubo puesto de pie, no sin muchas dificultades, se quedó mirando a Sailor Silver Moon como si jamás la hubiera visto en su vida.

—¿Estás dispuesta a aceptar mis condiciones?

Sailor Uranus bufó.

—¿Tengo otra opción?

—No realmente. —Sailor Silver Moon notó por el rabillo del ojo que alguien estaba tomando los repuestos y, en un dos por tres, ya se encontraba junto al ladrón. Éste tragó saliva al ver a la Sailor Senshi frente a él, y salió corriendo lejos, dejando los repuestos donde estaban.

—Se está poniendo helado —dijo Sailor Uranus, notando que estaba comenzando a caer nieve. Sailor Silver Moon también miró al cielo, viendo que se había tornado gris oscuro—. Esto no es normal. Algo debe estar pasando.

—Por fortuna, conozco a alguien que puede desmadejar este problema —dijo Sailor Silver Moon, retornando a su estado normal, juzgando que debía dejar los repuestos en el taller primero. De todas formas, tenía maneras de comunicarse con Violet sin que ella estuviera presente.

—¿Crees que tus compañeras puedan averiguar qué está pasando? —preguntó Sailor Uranus, quien había imitado a Saori y regresó a su forma normal—. Porque estoy segura que esto no es obra de los Cazadores de la Muerte.

—Tenlo por seguro —dijo Saori, encaminándose hacia el taller, mientras que Haruka se dirigió hacia su departamento, donde debía encontrarse con Michiru. Ella también tenía formas de saber qué estaba ocurriendo en la ciudad.

Tokio, 8 de julio de 1992, 01:54a.m.

No había nada como el hogar, o al menos así decía el refrán, porque Kakeru no se sentía demasiado cómodo trabajando en su observatorio. Claro, él tenía varios títulos universitarios y grados académicos a su haber, y sabía que su pasión siempre había sido la astronomía, pero sentía que algo le hacía falta, y sabía muy bien qué era ese algo.

Desde que estuvo trabajando en Chile hace unos pocos meses atrás, había estado pensando en una sola persona, alguien que se encontraba en alguna instalación de la NASA, preparándose para una misión espacial. Por primera vez en décadas, el ser humano iba a volver a la luna, a investigar más sobre lo que hasta hace no mucho tiempo atrás era un secreto: las ruinas en el lado oculto del astro. Por supuesto, la verdadera naturaleza de las ruinas aún no había sido revelada por la CIA, pero era precisamente esa la razón por la que se iba a emprender aquella misión. Y la mejor amiga de Kakeru, Himeko, había sido seleccionada para encabezar la expedición. Kakeru conocía a Himeko desde hace años; sabía que ella la persona perfecta para la misión, pues era una escéptica consumada, lo que le daba absoluta objetividad sobre lo que posiblemente iba a encontrar allá arriba (49).

La última vez que había visto a Himeko fue en el aeropuerto de Tokio. Ella había recibido unas semanas de vacaciones a causa del riguroso entrenamiento que estaba realizando, e iba de vuelta a Miami. Kakeru había recién llegado desde Santiago, cuando se encontró con Himeko en una de las cafeterías del aeropuerto. Lucía inquieta por alguna razón, pero se alegró de verlo de todas formas, y se quedaron conversando un largo rato. Kakeru no sabía por qué, pero le daba la impresión que a Himeko le brillaban los ojos cada vez que le miraba a los suyos, y sonreía mucho más de la cuenta. Al no saber qué le pasaba, Kakeru asumió que la emoción de formar parte de una misión tan importante le hacía exhibir aquellas señales. Al final, para cuando tuvieron que despedirse, Kakeru notó que Himeko lucía un poco decepcionada cuando se despidieron, junto a los controles de seguridad aérea. Hasta ese momento, Kakeru no sabía por qué ella se estaba comportando de esa forma.

Las dos de la mañana. Espabilando, Kakeru enfocó el telescopio hacia la luna. Siempre estuvo fascinado con aquel astro, pues había sido fanático de la mitología griega cuando era pequeño, y su mito favorito era la historia de Selene, la diosa de la luna, y Endimión, el pastor. Le encantaba mirar por telescopios artesanales hacia la luna, esperando encontrar a Selene allá arriba, pero jamás la encontró (50). Sin embargo, nunca se rindió en su afán de comprobar de forma científica que la diosa de la luna, en efecto, existía. Mientras no estuviera ocupado con sus otros trabajos, Kakeru se ponía a observar la luna, buscando en sus alrededores alguna señal de la existencia de Selene.

Frunció el ceño.

Kakeru vio, por el ocular del telescopio, que un objeto plateado y brillante pasaba bastante cerca de la luna, a una velocidad de vértigo. Parecía acercarse a la Tierra. Inmediatamente, salió del observatorio y miró hacía arriba. Había un brillo plateado en el cielo, el cual se estaba haciendo más grande y más intenso conforme pasaban los segundos. Kakeru se quedó enraizado al piso, mirando cómo el objeto se acercaba cada vez más a la superficie terrestre, hasta que cayó en algún punto de la bahía. Esperando que nadie más se hubiera percatado del fenómeno, Kakeru se dio prisa. Regresó al observatorio, tomó las llaves de su vehículo, se dirigió al estacionamiento, y partió como una exhalación hacia el lugar donde había caído el objeto. Mientras conducía por la costanera, Kakeru pensaba en la colisión. No había ocurrido nada apocalíptico, no se había producido ningún cráter, ninguna liberación explosiva de energía. El objeto había caído de la misma forma en que lo haría un copo de nieve, sin más rastro que el objeto en sí.

Por el retrovisor, Kakeru vio unas patrullas de policía discurrir en la misma dirección que él. Esperando que no hicieran lo que estaba pensando que iban a hacer, Kakeru procuró conducir a una velocidad razonable, de modo que no tuviera ningún percance para llegar hasta el objeto.

* * *

(49) En un capítulo anterior había mencionado a Kakeru, diciendo que era el mismo que aparecía en la película de Sailor Moon S. También se habrán dado cuenta que mencioné a Himeko en este capítulo, y asumo que saben qué viene a continuación. Sí, lo adivinaron, voy a integrar los hechos de la película "El amor de la princesa Kaguya" a este fic, con todo lo que eso implica.

(50) No obstante, habrá algunos cambios en la adaptación que haré de la película. En esta versión, Kakeru no busca a la princesa Kaguya de las nieves, sino que a la diosa de la luna, Selene. La antagonista también será diferente, pues voy a tomar en cuenta hechos pasados en los dos fics anteriores a éste. Advertí en su momento que iba a haber muchos cambios a la historia original de Sailor Moon, y eso es lo que estoy haciendo. La idea es hacer una historia alternativa, no repetir lo mismo que hizo Naoko Takeuchi.

 **Nota:** Estuve mucho tiempo trabajando en una zona sin internet. Esa es la razón por la que no pude actualizar ninguno de mis fics. A menos que me trasladen de zona de trabajo, mis actualizaciones van a tardar en aparecer en la página, así que ruego a la diosa de la luna para que me trasladen a un lugar con mejor conexión.

Saludos lunares.


	58. El renacimiento de Polaris

LVII  
El renacimiento de Polaris

Tokio, 8 de julio de 1992, 01:15p.m.

Ryuko Kobayashi despertó en medio de una enorme confusión.

Había tenido un sueño horrible. Gritos de dolor y angustia, escombros, fuego, humo… parecía estar metida en una guerra. Sin embargo, cuando puso atención a su entorno, vio que se encontraba en una sala de hospital, cubierta de vendas. Apenas podía oír a los enfermeros avisar a los médicos a gritos cosas que no podía completamente entender. Oía como si alguien le hubiera puesto una pecera en la cabeza. No obstante, a medida que sus sentidos despertaban, fue cobrando conciencia que los enfermeros se hallaban en alerta porque ella había abierto los ojos. Ignoraba cuánto tiempo había permanecido inconsciente, pero no le daba la impresión que hubieran sido más de unos pocos días.

—Señorita Kobayashi —dijo uno de los médicos, apuntando un lápiz de luz a sus ojos—, siga la luz.

Ella no tuvo muchos problemas para hacerlo, y el médico se vio complacido.

—¿Qué es lo último que recuerda?

Ryuko se quedó en silencio, estrujando su mente para recordar. Por fortuna, o por desgracia, no le tomó mucho tiempo hacerlo. Le sorprendió que los recuerdos coincidieran con el sueño que había tenido antes de despertar. Aquello le hizo pensar que, tal vez, ese sueño no fuese un sueño.

—Bueno, me encontraba sola, rodeada de escombros, fuego, humo —dijo Ryuko en voz baja, como si temiera ser escuchada por el equipo médico—. No había muchos cuerpos, varios de ellos se movían al menos, pero vi muchos heridos.

—Ya veo —dijo el médico, alejándose un poco de Ryuko, dándole algo de aire—. ¿Qué fecha cree usted que es?

Ryuko sabía que aquella era una prueba, pero era necesario responderla. De todos modos, ella se desempeñaba como enfermera en ese mismo hospital, y tenía claro que esa pregunta solamente se la hacían a personas que hubieran permanecido en coma por un tiempo apreciable.

—¿Principios de marzo?

El médico intercambió una mirada con uno de los enfermeros, y él desapareció de la sala. A continuación, volvió a mirar a Ryuko.

—La verdad, señorita Kobayashi, estamos a principios de julio. Estuvo en coma por cuatro meses. Sus heridas eran muy graves. Tenía un TEC abierto, múltiples contusiones y algunas heridas internas. Hemos tratado las condiciones más graves, pero aquello implicó ponerla en un coma artificial, de otra forma, iba a sufrir de un fallo nervioso general a causa del dolor, lo que pudo haberla matado. Por fortuna, ya se encuentra en mejores condiciones, y no presenta grandes complicaciones a largo plazo, aunque es posible que le cueste mover su brazo izquierdo. Eso es algo que se irá corrigiendo con el tiempo, a medida que el cerebro cree nuevas conexiones nerviosas.

—¿Y a corto plazo?

—Habrá cosas para las que necesitará asistencia. Tendrá que usar pañales para orinar y, como dije, tendrá dificultades para controlar su brazo izquierdo, y lo mismo va para su pierna izquierda. Por lo mismo, deberá trasladarse mediante una silla de ruedas por, al menos, unos tres meses.

Ryuko abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada.

—¿Tres meses en una silla de ruedas, usando pañales? No puedo estar mucho tiempo de ociosa. Tengo que trabajar.

—Señorita Kobayashi, sabemos cuál es su situación, pero lo más importante para usted es su salud. —El médico suspiró hondo, a sabiendas de que Ryuko tenía una madre enferma a la que mantener, y que los montos derivados de su licencia médica no iban a solventar completamente los gastos—. No hay nada que podamos hacer por usted, salvo esperar a que sus afecciones sanen por completo. Si le sirve de algo, nosotros gestionaremos los trámites para su licencia médica. Usted no tendrá que mover un dedo.

Si era honesta consigo misma, que el mismo hospital se encargara de su licencia médica no le servía de nada. A ella le servía trabajar, pues el valor de la licencia no sería ni remotamente suficiente. No obstante, su médico tenía razón en que sus heridas tardarían en curar. Había sufrido un TEC abierto. En retrospectiva, Ryuko se podía considerar afortunada de seguir con vida, si es que a usar pañales por tres meses y trasladarse en una silla de ruedas por ese mismo periodo de tiempo se le podía llamar vida.

—¿Y no hay forma en que pueda trabajar, en las condiciones en que me encuentro? Debe haber algo que pueda hacer.

—Lo siento, señorita Kobayashi, pero las leyes laborales vigentes no permiten eso. De hecho, creo que será mejor que permanezca hospitalizada por estos tres meses.

—¿Qué? —protestó Ryuko, luciendo desesperanzada—. ¡No pueden hacer eso! ¡No tienen ningún…!

Ryuko sintió un mareo de aquellos, y casi cayó inconsciente. Veía borroso y sentía sus extremidades débiles.

—No está en condiciones de exaltarse, señorita Kobayashi —le dijo el médico, luciendo preocupado—. Necesita descansar. Su cuerpo no se encuentra en buenas condiciones. Viene recién saliendo de un coma. Debe tener paciencia con este proceso.

Ryuko dejó de protestar, o de intentar protestar. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero el médico tenía razón. No ganaba nada con rebelarse contra la situación. Tenía que buscar una forma de recaudar el dinero que le faltaba para solventar los gastos que implicaba tratar la enfermedad de su madre.

No obstante, los recuerdos de aquella fatídica tarde no querían dejarla tranquila. Ella no había hecho nada para merecer lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Ella no tenía la culpa de que una nave cayera sobre la ciudad. De todos modos, fueron solamente fragmentos de la nave los que cayeron sobre los habitantes. No tenía idea de si hubo algún muerto a consecuencia del desastre.

—Doctor —dijo Ryuko, luciendo un poco más calmada, pero aún veía los escombros caer en sus recuerdos—, ¿sabe usted algo sobre lo que ocurrió a principios de marzo, cuando cayó esa nave del cielo?

—No recuerdo muchos detalles, pero supe que el desastre pudo haber sido aún mayor, de no ser por las Sailor Senshi. Ellas trabajaron juntas para evitar muertes, pero aún así, dos personas perdieron la vida (51).

Ryuko se quedó pensando. Nadie que no viviera en una caverna había escuchado hablar de las Sailor Senshi. Muchos las calificaban como heroínas, pues habían salvado la ciudad (y el mundo) en una ocasión. Sin embargo, el grado de destrucción que habían dejado sus batallas no había sido menor, y tampoco habían podido impedir que dos personas murieran cuando cayó la nave. A fin de cuentas, ellas eran solamente unas adolescentes, con poderes que desafiaban la imaginación. Ryuko creía que ellas debían asumir la responsabilidad de todas las personas que habían resultado heridas o muertas durante sus peleas.

—¿Y han emitido algún comunicado, disculpándose públicamente por lo que ocurrió en marzo?

—No que yo sepa —dijo el médico, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Eso es muy arrogante de su parte —dijo Ryuko con una voz más firme y dura—. ¿Cómo es que nadie se ha dado cuenta de eso? ¿Pueden actuar dónde, cuándo y cómo quieran, sin supervisión de nadie? ¿Cómo es que el gobierno no ha hecho nada para detenerlas?

—A mí que me cuelguen.

Ryuko no dijo nada, pero tenía claro que parte de su miseria era culpa de aquellas chicas denominadas Sailor Senshi. Por culpa de ellas, tenía que pasar tres meses hospitalizada, sin ser capaz de ayudar a su madre. Lo menos que podía hacer era lograr que ellas se bajaran del pedestal y que fuesen supervisadas por alguna organización gubernamental.

Ese mismo día, 03:42p.m.

—No recuerdo que haya habido tanto frío aquí —dijo Kakeru, mientras caminaba por las calles, buscando una tienda de regalos. Himeko había decidido hacerle una visita, pues sus entrenamientos habían acabado ya, y estaba a una semana de que la misión despegara desde Cabo Cañaveral en el transbordador Atlantis, y Kakeru le estaba buscando un presente. En eso estaba cuando advirtió la presencia de una gata que circulaba sola por la calle. No parecía lucir muy compuesta, pues caminaba con lentitud y daba la impresión que fuese a colapsar en cualquier minuto, como eventualmente ocurrió.

Preso del miedo, Kakeru acudió rápidamente a socorrer a la gata, notando que un deportivo se aproximaba a toda velocidad hacia el animal. Por fortuna, Kakeru consiguió salvarla, estando él a centímetros de ser arrollado por el vehículo. Ignorando los reclamos del conductor del deportivo, Kakeru sostuvo en brazos a la gata, quien se había sumido en la inconsciencia.

—Pobre gata —dijo, olvidado del regalo que le iba a comprar a Himeko—. Pero no te preocupes. Yo me ocuparé de ti.

Decidiendo que más tarde iba a realizar la compra, Kakeru se dirigió a su casa, juzgando que estaba haciendo aún más frío que antes. Por alguna razón, esto hacía que Kakeru se sintiera un poco más débil, pero lo atribuyó a que había pasado mucho rato caminando por las calles de Tokio. Decidió emplear el transporte público para eso, de modo de no desgastarse más de lo necesario.

Apenas entró a su casa, Kakeru buscó una cesta, algunos cobertores, y puso a Luna en ésta, procurando que no pasara frío. A continuación, llenó un plato sopero con leche, y en otro colocó unos caramelos con formas de estrellas de diversos colores. Por último, tomó asiento sobre la cama y se puso a leer un libro, poniendo a ratos un ojo en Luna, por si despertara. No obstante, Kakeru había olvidado ponerle un paño frío en su frente. Sintiéndose tonto, acudió al baño, tomó un paño, lo humedeció con un poco de agua, y volvió al dormitorio, poniendo el paño sobre la frente de Luna, percibiendo que tenía mucha fiebre.

—Pobre gata —dijo una vez más, tirándose sobre la cama y tomando nuevamente el libro—. Su dueño no debe preocuparse mucho por ella. Quienquiera que sea, es muy descuidado. Pero no te preocupes, porque yo voy a cuidar de ti (52), al menos hasta que te recuperes.

Tuvieron que pasar más de cuatro horas para que Luna finalmente abriera los ojos. Kakeru había leído su libro, tomado unas dos tazas de té y echado una pequeña pestañada. Sin embargo, en ese momento se encontraba despierto, y notó que Luna también lo había hecho. Kakeru abandonó la cama y se acuclilló delante de la gata, sonriendo levemente.

—Así que al fin despertaste —dijo él en un tono suave, mirando a Luna como si fuese una persona muy cercana a él—. Mira, te dejé unos caramelos y un poco de leche, si es que te sientes con ánimos de comer o beber algo.

Luna se incorporó lentamente sobre sus cuatro patas, y bebió un poco de leche. A continuación, probó uno de los caramelos, y miró a Kakeru con ojos brillantes.

—Veo que te gustaron los caramelos —dijo Kakeru, acariciando la cabeza de Luna, notando la forma dorada que había en su frente—. ¿Cómo te llamas? A juzgar por la marca en tu frente, pienso que te llamas Luna.

La gata miró a Kakeru con ojos más brillantes, echando las orejas hacia atrás y ronroneando. Aquello le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber.

—Es un bonito nombre —dijo él, tomando a Luna en brazos y acariciándole el lomo—. Es lo único bueno que puedo decir de tu dueño. Pero no creas que te voy a dejar ir ahora. Aún tienes que recuperarte. Lo siento, pero no te irás de aquí hasta que te sientas mejor, y, espero, intercambiar algunas palabras con tu dueño.

Kakeru advirtió que Luna ya no mostraba felicidad, sino que preocupación. Al principio, no supo cómo interpretar aquel gesto, pero luego, entendió por qué la gata deambulaba sola por la calle.

—Ah, ya veo. Tu dueño está muerto, ¿verdad?

La gata asintió levemente con la cabeza, algo que Kakeru no esperaba que hiciera. No sabía qué pensar al respecto. Al final, decidió aparcar esos pensamientos de su cabeza y dejó un poco más de leche en el plato, diciéndole a Luna que debía salir a comprar un regalo a una amiga, quien iba a llegar en la madrugada. Ella no hizo ningún gesto, pero se acercó al plato y bebió otro poco de leche, pensando que ese hombre estaba siendo más considerado que la misma Serena.

Luna no vio a la mujer de cabello naranjo que espiaba por la ventana.

Ese mismo día, 09:16p.m

—La temperatura está descendiendo de forma lenta pero constante —decía Violet, consultando su equipo climático, el que había armado en dos horas, con componentes que había comprado en diversas tiendas electrónicas—. Hace una hora atrás, mis lecturas indicaban 10,3 grados centígrados. Ahora es de 9,5 grados.

—Oye, Violet, es normal que las temperaturas bajen durante la noche —dijo Scarlett distraídamente, viendo una película erótica, lo que tenía a Sophie con las tripas retorcidas y el entrecejo arrugado—. Bah, por favor Sophie, no seas tan pudorosa. Ni siquiera muestran los detalles jugosos.

—Tú realmente tienes un problema —espetó Sophie, poniéndose de pie y arrebatándole el control remoto a Scarlett, quien se puso de pie, y encaró a su amiga—. Todo el santo tiempo estás pensando en sexo. ¿No puedes pensar en, por ejemplo, galletas, o acuarios?

—Déjala, Sophie —intervino Nicole, quien estaba más ocupada con su teléfono, mandando mensajes de texto a Jeremy—. Total, no falta mucho para que acabe. Y el documental que quieres ver no comienza hasta dentro de una hora.

A regañadientes, Sophie devolvió el control a Scarlett, y ella se enfocó en la película. Nicole envió un mensaje de despedida, y guardó el teléfono en su cartera.

—¿Qué dice Jeremy? —preguntó Scarlett, desviando su atención de la película—. ¿Te echa de menos? ¿Tiene ganas de ti?

Nicole gruñó. La verdad, a ella también le sacaba de quicio las salidas sexuales de Scarlett.

—¿Sabes? Con un comportamiento como ese, me extraña que nadie te haya calificado de ninfómana aún. —Nicole aspiró hondo, buscando paciencia, para luego responder a la pregunta de Scarlett—. El juicio va bien. El jurado parece estar de acuerdo en que él no tuvo nada que ver en la muerte de James Harrington. Está siendo más difícil vincular a la Vanguardia de Ares con el asesinato.

—No respondiste mi pregunta —dijo Scarlett. Nicole rodó los ojos.

—Dice que le hago falta en las audiencias. Al parecer, su abogado es muy competente para todo lo legal, pero es un asco cuando se trata de socializar o de ser un poco más abierto con el cliente. Según él, hace eso para mantener la distancia profesional.

—Caray —dijo Scarlett, volviendo a poner atención a la película—. No me extraña que quiera volver a hablar contigo.

Nicole apartó la mirada de Scarlett y se dirigió hacia donde Violet consultaba su equipo climático.

—¿Estás segura de que eso que dices no es normal?

—No coincide con las tendencias climáticas para esta época del año —repuso Violet, revisando otros indicadores, como la presión atmosférica, la humedad y la velocidad del viento—. Además, el resto de los parámetros son normales, cuando deberían estar acordes con la baja de la temperatura. —El aparato emitió un pitido, lo que indicaba una actualización en los datos que entregaba—. 9,1 grados ahora. Medio grado en menos de diez minutos. Eso no es normal en estas latitudes.

—Es, en realidad, intrigante —dijo Nicole, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Puedes establecer la causa de este descenso de la temperatura?

—Solamente hay una cosa que puede obrar este efecto en el clima mundial —dijo Violet, poniéndose de pie, dejando el equipo sobre una mesa, y tomando un aparato más compacto, el que se asemejaba a un teléfono inteligente—. Y tú sabes lo que es, Nicole.

En efecto, Nicole no necesitó mucho pensamiento para imaginar qué podía hacer que la temperatura cayera de ese modo.

—Pero no tiene sentido —dijo Nicole, luciendo perpleja—. Se supone que nadie sabe dónde se encuentra el Diamante de Hielo. Nosotras perdimos su rastro cuando nos convirtieron en esos demonios.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Sophie de improviso, quien miraba por la ventana, luciendo impactada—. Parece una… mujer… hecha de hielo.

Las demás, incluyendo a Scarlett, imitaron a Sophie y vieron, en efecto, a una mujer más pálida que la luna, y que parecía usar un vestido de hielo. La rodeaba un muro de vapor de agua, y parecía congelar a todo lo que le rodeaba. Sin embargo, lo más impactante de todo era que las cuatro chicas conocían bastante a esa mujer.

Se trataba de Polaris, la soberana del Reino de Cristal.

En ese mismo momento

Molly se estaba preparando para ir a la cama. Había puesto un set adicional de frazadas, pues ni la calefacción de su casa era suficiente para paliar el frío que se había asentado, de forma repentina, en toda la ciudad. Daba las gracias a que no debía levantarse temprano, pues se encontraba de vacaciones. Sin embargo, el frío de afuera no era nada en comparación con el frío en su interior.

La muerte de Serena, sobre todo, la forma en que había sido asesinada, había cambiado algo en su interior. Pese a que no había derramado lágrimas por ella, sí sentía el corazón oprimido y su ánimo andaba por el subterráneo. De hecho, aquella era una de las razones por las que agradecía no tener clases, pues su cabeza andaba claramente en otro sitio. De igual manera, le había afectado la desaparición de sus amigas. La ausencia de Amy y Lita era bastante notoria, pues asistían al mismo colegio que ella, y Molly se preguntaba dónde podrían estar, pues sabía que las amigas de Serena habían sido secuestradas, pero no para qué propósito.

Molly se iba a acostar, cuando una sensación extraña cruzó su cabeza. Se quedó enraizada al piso y con la mirada perdida. Era como si una lanza helada hubiera atravesado su corazón. No pudo moverse por un buen rato, tratando de discernir de dónde provenía aquella sensación, cuando pudo recobrar el movimiento de sus piernas. Como una sonámbula, caminó hacia la ventana, y vio a una mujer, totalmente ataviada de blanco, con una piel mortalmente pálida. Lejos de parecerle la visión más extraña que había visto en su vida, aquella mujer le era muy familiar.

—Mamá —dijo Molly, suave e inconscientemente.

* * *

(51) Ver el capítulo 37 para más detalles sobre aquel desastre.

(52) Me imagino que es lo que cualquiera pensaría al encontrar a una mascota suelta por la calle. De todas formas, no creo que Luna, en la vida real, luciera como una gata callejera, siendo una representante del planeta Mau.


	59. La princesa del Reino de Cristal

LVIII  
La princesa del Reino de Cristal

Washington, 08 de julio de 1992, 13:10p.m

Herbert Dixon podía considerarse afortunado.

Cuando vio a Sailor Silver Moon, creyó que estaba alucinando. No tenía idea de qué diablos había ocurrido para que Saori volviera a ser aquella Sailor Senshi que tantos problemas le había causado. Por eso juzgaba que había sido afortunado, pues ese golpe fácilmente pudo haberle arrancado la cabeza de cuajo. Luego, se preguntó por qué ella no había aprovechado de matarlo en el acto. Tenía la oportunidad y los medios para hacerlo, pero no lo hizo.

 _Tengo mucha suerte._

Herbert llegó a la central de monitoreo, donde Hawkins se encontraba consultando las diferentes cámaras de seguridad, esparcidas por el globo, cortesía de Richard Helms. En ese momento, sin embargo, se hallaba enfrascado en lo que estaba ocurriendo en Tokio. No solamente miraba las cámaras de seguridad, sino que estaba pendiente, por alguna razón, de las lecturas de temperatura en todo el mundo.

—¿Alguna novedad?

—Recibí un memorando del Departamento de Defensa. Las Sailor Senshi se encuentran en las instalaciones de Colbert Sprague. Están tomando todas las medidas necesarias para impedir filtraciones de cualquier tipo.

—Esa es una buena noticia —dijo Herbert, también echando un vistazo a los sensores térmicos—. ¿Qué pasa con la temperatura global?

—Eso es lo que no entiendo —dijo Hawkins, frunciendo el ceño ante la proliferación de puntos azules en el mapa—. La temperatura global está decayendo a razón de una centésima de grado por hora. Si las cosas siguen su tendencia, podríamos estar en presencia de una nueva edad de hielo en menos de dos semanas.

Herbert se llevó una mano al mentón, mientras miraba la pantalla que mostraba los gradientes de temperatura a nivel global.

—Recuerdo que pasó algo similar en la década de los sesenta —dijo, desviando la vista de la pantalla, y examinando las imágenes que mostraban las cámaras de seguridad—. Miami lucía como Tokio luce ahora. —De pronto, Herbert se vio sacudido por imágenes de recuerdos que no le pertenecían, imágenes de batallas pasadas. Se veía a sí mismo sostener una gema con el color del hielo—. Así que eso es.

—¿De qué habla, señor?

—Sé qué es lo que está causando el descenso en la temperatura —dijo Herbert, llevándose una mano a la frente, como si sufriera alguna clase de migraña—. Es un cristal llamado "Diamante de Hielo". Unas chicas que se hacían pasar por Sailor Senshi buscaban los fragmentos de esta gema. Es la semilla estelar de la reina de un lugar muy lejano. Esta reina se llamaba Polaris. Sailor Galaxia la asesinó, justo cuando se dio cuenta que la gema era su semilla estelar (53).

Hawkins miró a Herbert con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Y cómo sabe eso?

—Recuerda que fui partícipe de un experimento que involucraba la transferencia de un par de consciencias. Como resultado, a veces tengo algunos flashes de recuerdos de Sailor Galaxia, y creo que el tipo de recuerdo que sale a flote depende del contexto, como en esta ocasión.

—¿Deberíamos hacer algo para impedir esto?

—No creo que sea inteligente hacerlo —repuso Herbert, cruzándose de brazos—. Es cierto que fuimos capaces de deshacernos de las Sailor Senshi, pero aparecieron nuevas jugadoras en el tablero. Esas condenadas chiquillas con las que tuve que pelear a principios de los sesenta volvieron a aparecer, junto con dos Sailor Senshi del sistema solar exterior. Pero Sailor Silver Moon es mi mayor dolor de cabeza. Si tan solo hubiera una forma de sacarla del juego…

—¿Qué es eso? —quiso saber Hawkins, señalando con un dedo a la pantalla principal, la que mostraba imágenes de las cámaras de seguridad de Tokio—. Parece una… mujer, pero pálida como hielo.

Herbert la observó solamente por un par de segundos, y supo quién era.

—Ella es Polaris, la soberana del Reino de Cristal. Pensé que estaba muerta.

—¿Es un peligro para nosotros?

Herbert no dijo nada por unos pocos segundos. Parecía estar analizando la situación Cuando lo hizo, curvó su boca en una sonrisa.

—No lo será. Dejaremos que Polaris y las Sailor Senshi se maten entre ellas. Mientras, nosotros seguiremos haciendo lo nuestro. Comunícate con Desmond Hudson, de parte de Justin Donovan, y asegúrate que las Inner Senshi no salgan del complejo de Sprague. Después, contáctate con los bancos para que inyecten dinero en la segunda fase del plan maestro. Diles que aumenten la tasa de interés en un dos coma cinco por ciento. Eso será suficiente para financiar la fase dos. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí?

—Considérelo hecho, señor.

Herbert asintió en señal de reconocimiento.

—¿Y cómo va el asunto legal con el señor Donovan?

—Viento en popa. Cuando Kendrick sepa que estaba acusando a alguien inocente, quedará desacreditado. Ya hablé con Gerald Tenet, y está de acuerdo con hacerse cargo de la NASA de acuerdo a sus condiciones.

—Excelente. Mantenme informado.

Tokio, 8 de julio de 1992, 9:34p.m.

Nicole y las demás habían salido del hotel, y se percataron que había comenzado a nevar. El cielo se encontraba cubierto por nubes densas. Polaris se acercaba a ellas a paso lento, congelando todo lo que se encontraba a su paso. No obstante, se detuvo a unos veinte metros de ellas, mirándolas con curiosidad primero, luego con una sonrisa torcida.

—Las recuerdo —dijo Polaris, cruzándose de brazos y poniendo los ojos como rendijas—. Ustedes eran las guardianas de Cristalia, pretendientes a ser Sailor Senshi. Pero no estoy aquí para recordar el pasado. Estoy aquí porque necesito el Diamante de Hielo.

—Nosotras no sabemos dónde se encuentra —dijo Nicole, sosteniendo su pendiente. Algo en la situación no le cuadraba—. Y, aunque lo supiéramos, no te lo diríamos. No después de que le vendiste tu alma a Sailor Galaxia.

Polaris frunció el ceño.

—Eres tan ingenua —repuso, dando un paso hacia las chicas—. Nuestro reino jamás iba a prosperar si no aceptaba el trato de Galaxia. Recuerda que nuestro sistema solar es pequeño, y no gozamos de grandes cantidades de recursos naturales. Cualquier reino rival podría venir y conquistarnos. Necesitábamos la expansión, y Galaxia me ofreció el mejor trato.

—No era el mejor trato —intervino Violet, furiosamente colorada, pero ostentaba una expresión de determinación. Había activado su comunicador por alguna razón—. Tenías buenas relaciones con el Milenio de Plata. La reina Serenity te habría recibido con los brazos abiertos.

—Pero no me daba lo que yo quería —replicó Polaris, perdiendo la paciencia—. Claro, me decía que siempre sería bienvenida, pero no me ofreció recursos, o posibilidad de expansión. Ella misma me dijo que aquellas eran malas cosas para desear, y que debía conformarme con lo que tenía, lo que no era suficiente.

—Pero este sistema solar tampoco es muy grande, tampoco posee vastos recursos, pero nadie ha podido apoderarse de éste —dijo Sophie, fulminando a Polaris con la mirada—. Y eso ocurre porque este sistema solar posee buenas defensoras. Tus guardianas, por otro lado, tenían más orgullo que coraje. Cosas como esas hacen a un sistema vulnerable, no la cantidad de recursos.

—O sea, en resumen, no me van a entregar el Diamante de Hielo.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Nicole, alzando el pendiente al cielo negro. La demás le imitaron y se transformaron en Sailor Senshi. Polaris se quedó mirándolas antes de prorrumpir en carcajadas.

—¡Por favor! No me digan que van a pelear contra mí. No tienen el suficiente poder para vencerme.

—Puede que no —dijo Sailor Amethyst, componiendo una sonrisa pequeña—, pero ella sí.

Por un momento, Polaris no supo de qué estaba hablando Sailor Amethyst, pero cuando sintió el poder de un puño impactar en su cara, vio a qué se estaba refiriendo. Polaris quedó estampada en contra de la fachada de un edificio, mirando a la nueva jugadora que había ingresado al tablero. Compuso una expresión de rabia.

—Ah, sí, Galaxia me habló de ti —dijo, taladrando con la mirada a Sailor Silver Moon, quien se había reunido con las demás—. Eres una oponente peligrosa, eso te lo concedo, pero ni creas que me voy a dejar vencer así de fácil.

—No lo pensé ni por un segundo, zombie de mierda —gruñó Sailor Silver Moon.

Polaris regresó al campo de batalla, bajo la mirada de muchos ciudadanos, quienes se hallaban presas del miedo y la confusión. Algunos incluso habían sacado sus teléfonos, marcando el número de la policía. Sin embargo, a ella le daba lo mismo quién estuviera mirando o quién viniera a interrumpir su pelea. Alzó ambos brazos hacia el cielo, y una esfera de color blanco apareció entre sus manos. La esfera parecía estar a muy baja temperatura, pues el aire se condensaba alrededor de ésta. Por otro lado, Sailor Silver Moon había adoptado su postura usual de combate, llevando los brazos hacia atrás y crispando los puños. Ere evidente que estaba a punto de ejecutar su ataque.

—¡No lo hagas, Sailor Silver Moon! —exclamó Sailor Amethyst de improviso, sacando de concentración a su novia—. Esa esfera es inmune a las corrientes de aire. No ganarás nada atacándola.

—¿Y qué sugieres que haga?

—Déjamelo a mí.

Sailor Amethyst se puso delante de todas las demás, esperando a que Polaris arrojase su esfera de hielo. Los tiempos eran cruciales. No podía conjurar su barrera antes que Polaris la atacara, de otro modo, reuniría más poder. También sabía que su ataque iba a llegar a ellas en fracciones de segundo, por lo que la ventana para conjurar su barrera era muy estrecha. No obstante, tenía que hacerlo, por el bien de sus compañeras y de su pareja.

—¡Perezcan! —exclamó Polaris, y lanzó su esfera de hielo, justo en el momento en que Sailor Amethyst hizo aparece su barrera. Ambos poderes colisionaron, y Polaris y Sailor Amethyst se vieron arrastradas a un peligroso juego del tira y afloja, juego que Sailor Silver Moon sabía que, tarde o temprano, iba a perder.

—¡Violet! —exclamó ella, pero la aludida no le hizo caso. Se concentró en oponer resistencia al poder de Polaris, haciendo una muy sutil señal a sus amigas. Sailor Tourmaline captó el mensaje, y reunió al resto de sus amigas. Lo que estaban a punto de hacer no lo habían hecho en mucho tiempo.

Después de dos largos y angustiosos minutos, Sailor Amethyst ya no pudo seguir resistiendo el ataque de Polaris, y se vio envuelta en la esfera de hielo, congelándola al instante. Sailor Silver Moon se quedó petrificada al ver a su novia rodeaba de una coraza de hielo, con la boca abierta y una expresión de miedo en su cara. Se acercó lentamente a Sailor Amethyst, tocando suavemente la placa de hielo que la separa de su pareja, luciendo devastada.

A unos metros más atrás, las Sailor Senshi restantes tenían las manos juntas, todas apuntando a Polaris. Había una aureola de luz roja rodeando el punto donde se juntaban las manos. Era evidente que el ataque que pretendían realizar era poderoso, y Polaris se dio cuenta, pero, como había estado demasiado ocupada tratando de penetrar la barrera de Sailor Amethyst, no había podido prever que las demás harían algo así. Polaris no tenía la fuerza para resistir un poder de esa magnitud.

No obstante, cuando las Sailor Senshi restantes iban a atacar a Polaris, vieron algo que hizo que detuvieran su ataque al instante.

Una joven se había interpuesto entre ellas y Polaris. Tenía el cabello castaño, decorado con un listón verde, ojos color verde olivo y, por alguna razón, estaba vestida con un pijama que hacía juego con el listón en su cabello. Sailor Tourmaline recordó la descripción que le había hecho Violet, cuando había asistido al funeral de Serena, de esa muchacha, y de lo que había sentido en presencia de ella. Era la misma chica.

—Por favor —dijo la chica, y Sailor Silver Moon vio que tenía los ojos brillantes—, no lastimen a mi mamá.

Por alguna razón, Sailor Tourmaline y las demás no pudieron seguir adelante con el ataque. De hecho, tenían pensado hacer que se apartara del camino, pero había algo que les impedía atacar a Polaris, como si esa chica, quienquiera que fuese, estuviera un peldaño más arriba que ellas.

Sailor Silver Moon miraba la escena con el ceño fruncido, recordando lo que Nicole y las demás le habían dicho sobre que estaban buscando a su princesa. Ella no tenía forma de saberlo con certeza, pero intuía que esa chica era, precisamente la princesa que andaban buscando. No obstante, Sailor Silver Moon también recordaba por qué sus amigas necesitaban el Cristal de Plata, y decidió ayudarlas en ese momento. Extendió los brazos hacia arriba, procurando que el bloque de hielo en el que estaba atrapada Sailor Amethyst, e hizo que apareciera el Cristal de Plata entre sus manos.

 _Por favor, devuélvele los recuerdos a mis amigas, haz que se reencuentren con su princesa._

El Cristal de Plata brilló por un breve momento antes de apagarse, desapareciendo un instante más tarde. Sailor Silver Moon miró a sus amigas y vio, para su alivio, que ellas miraban a la chica del cabello castaño como si no la hubieran visto en milenios.

—No puede ser —dijo Sailor Turquoise, luciendo estupefacta.

—Es ella —secundó Sailor Jasper, con la misma expresión que Sailor Turquoise.

—Nuestra princesa —añadió Sailor Tourmaline con voz queda, sin poder quitar la vista de la chica, quien no era otra que la mejor amiga de Serena, Molly—. Al fin la hemos encontrado.

En ese mismo momento

Luna estaba echada sobre su cesta, descansando, sintiéndose mejor que cuando se encontraba en la calle, en dirección al salón de juegos, pues necesitaba ver a Artemis por un asunto que había surgido esa mañana. No obstante, pese a que el asunto era importante, por alguna razón, no quería irse de la casa de Kakeru aún. Se sentía cómoda en ese lugar, además que tenía a alguien que la cuidara, al menos hasta que su enfermedad sanara por completo.

Luna escuchó unos golpes a la puerta. Desde la comodidad de su cesta, vio a Kakeru abrirle la puerta a una mujer de cabello negro y ojos azules. Se saludaron fraternalmente y pasaron a la sala de estar, donde tomaron asiento en el sillón más amplio. Luna trató de ponerse de pie, pero sentía sus piernas muy débiles y cayó. Se tuvo que conformar con escuchar la conversación desde su posición.

—Así que… completaste tu entrenamiento —dijo Kakeru, mirando a Himeko con una sonrisa.

—Con honores —repuso ella, también con una sonrisa—. Y eso, proviniendo de la NASA es mucho decir. Voy a pasar un par de días aquí en Tokio, y luego, me iré a Cabo Cañaveral para la misión.

—No me has platicado mucho sobre tu misión. Sé que vas a observar la luna desde la Estación Espacial Internacional, pero poco más me has dicho.

—Lo que pasa es que instalaron un telescopio de corto alcance en la estación —explicó Himeko, luciendo visiblemente entusiasmada—. Tiene varios tipos de sensores, especialmente diseñados para observar cuerpos celestes, como la luna. Y, con mis conocimientos de astronomía, y del aparato, vamos a hacer verdaderos descubrimientos sobre nuestro satélite natural.

—Y, en una de esas, podrías comprobar de forma científica la existencia de la diosa de la luna —añadió Kakeru, también emocionado, pero a Himeko no lucía ni remotamente entusiasmada con la idea. De hecho, compuso una mueca de desdén.

—Kakeru, ¿hasta cuándo vas a creer en esa tontería de la diosa de la luna? —le reprochó Himeko en un tono muy serio—. Para ser un científico con varios doctorados en su haber, dices cosas muy extrañas.

Como era predecible, Kakeru no reaccionó muy bien a aquellas palabras.

—Pues la ciencia no ha podido aún demostrar que estás en lo cierto.

—Pero tampoco ha podido probar lo contrario —dijo Himeko, perdiendo levemente la paciencia, pues sabía que ponerse a hablar de la diosa de la luna con un hombre como Kakeru, simplemente no conducía a ninguna parte—. Kakeru, tienes que entender que nada de lo que dices tiene sentido científico.

—¿Podrías irte de aquí, por favor? —pidió Kakeru, pero más que una petición, sonó como una orden, y Himeko lo interpretó de ese modo.

—De acuerdo —dijo ella con voz queda y los ojos brillantes—, me iré. Espero que encuentres a tu diosa de la luna, dondequiera que esté.

Kakeru no dijo nada. Dejó que Himeko se fuera de la casa, pero él no se movió de su sitio, mirando hacia la puerta, también con ojos brillantes. Estuvo varios minutos así, hasta que se puso de pie y se acercó a Luna, acariciándole el lomo y la cabeza, a lo que ella respondió con un ronroneo.

—Me pregunto por qué tienes ese luna menguante en tu frente —dijo Kakeru suavemente, mirando a los ojos magenta de la gata—. ¿Vendrás de la luna? ¿Habrás conocido a la diosa de la luna?

A Kakeru le costaba interpretar los maullidos de Luna, pero lucían como si la respuesta estuviera muy lejos de su alcance. Sin embargo, Kakeru no creía que fuese una casualidad que Luna tuviera esa marca tan peculiar en la frente. A veces quería creer que era una señal de que se estaba acercando a la respuesta de si existía una diosa de la luna o no. Sintiéndose conforme, Kakeru tomó en brazos a Luna, a quien le brillaban los ojos.

—¿Y si tú fueses la diosa de la luna, atrapada en el cuerpo de una gata? —dijo Kakeru con suavidad, y Luna se puso colorada, aunque, a causa del pelaje que la cubría, Kakeru nunca lo supo.

Se oyó otro toque a la puerta. Kakeru dejó a Luna en su cesta y acudió a atender a quienquiera que esperase afuera. Por un momento, Luna pensó que se trataba de Himeko, pues no había tratado muy bien a Kakeru, y asumió que venía a disculparse, pero, en lugar de ella, vio a una mujer de cabello naranjo amarillento y que usaba lentes. Buscaba a Kakeru. Sin embargo, en cuanto vio que, entre sus vestimentas, ostentaba una estrella negra, supo que Kakeru se encontraba en serios aprietos.

* * *

(53) Ver capítulo 30 de "Lo que hay detrás de la cortina".


	60. El amor de una gata

LIX  
El amor de una gata

Tokio, 8 de julio de 1992, 10:19p.m.

Las Sailor Senshi (54) se habían quedado de piedra al darse cuenta que, después de mucho tiempo, habían encontrado a su princesa. No obstante, ella estaba protegiendo a Polaris, su madre, y, lo quisieran o no, estaba entorpeciendo su labor. La princesa no tenía idea que su madre se había vuelto malvada, a causa de su relación con Sailor Galaxia.

—¡Cristalia! —exclamó Sailor Tourmaline, dando un paso hacia delante—. ¡Polaris se ha vuelto malvada! ¡Aléjate de ella!

Molly se quedó mirando a sus guardianas, sin entender. No podía ser que su madre hubiera caído en la oscuridad, era sencillamente imposible. Su madre era la mujer más amable y bondadosa que hubiera conocido alguna vez.

—No la lastimen, por favor —dijo Molly con la voz quebrada—. Ella no quiere nada malo con nosotras.

—No tienes todos tus recuerdos —dijo Sailor Turquoise, notando que Polaris, quien se encontraba detrás de Molly, se acercaba a ella con las manos extendidas—. ¡Cuidado! ¡Detrás de ti!

Molly giró sobre sus talones, pero era demasiado tarde. Polaris la atrapó y la convirtió en un bloque de hielo al instante. Las Sailor Senshi quedaron petrificadas al ver lo que había ocurrido. Sailor Silver Moon iba a atacarla una vez más, pero Polaris alzó una mano, deteniéndola a medio camino entre sus amigas y su objetivo. Había alzado la otra mano por sobre el bloque de hielo, amenazando con romperlo, y de paso, asesinar a Molly.

—Eso, manténganse alejadas —dijo Polaris, soltando carcajadas—. Considérenlo un castigo por desafiarme. Pero las cosas se ponen mejor, oh, sí. Les daré treinta minutos para que me entreguen el Diamante de Hielo. Si lo hacen, les devolveré a su princesa, pero si no… bueno… no estoy por encima de matar a mi hija por conseguir lo que quiero. Recuerden, treinta minutos, ni más, ni menos.

—Supongamos que hacemos lo que nos pides —dijo Sailor Tourmaline, con un notorio temblor en la voz—. ¿Dónde podremos encontrarte?

—Supongo que Sailor Amethyst tiene artefactos para detectar puntos fríos —repuso Polaris en un tono gélido—. Me encontrarán en el punto más frío de la ciudad. Ahora, dense prisa, porque el reloj ya se puso en marcha. Les sugiero que sean diligentes.

Y, con una última carcajada maligna, Polaris desapareció en un torbellino de nieve, dejando a las Sailor Senshi con un cúmulo de pensamientos en sus cabezas. Lejos, la más furiosa era Sailor Silver Moon, pues había tenido la oportunidad de acabar con Polaris, de no ser por el ataque a Sailor Amethyst.

—¿Alguien puede sacarla de ese bloque de hielo? —preguntó, mirando a cada una de sus compañeras. Sailor Tourmaline se acercó lentamente, y puso una mano sobre la superficie helada. Soportando el frío, hizo que su mano temblara rápidamente, de modo que las vibraciones resultantes rompieran el hielo, como al final ocurrió.

El bloque se deshizo en miles de cristales más pequeños, y Sailor Amethyst cayó de rodillas al suelo, pero Sailor Silver Moon impidió que su cabeza diera contra el pavimento. La movió suavemente, pero ella seguía inconsciente, y asumió que debía pasar un tiempo para que recuperara el sentido.

—Ten paciencia, Sailor Silver Moon —dijo Sailor Tourmaline con delicadeza—. Sabemos que ella es importante para ti, pero ten en cuenta que se sacrificó por ti. Lo menos que puedes pedirle es un poco de tiempo para recuperarse.

—¿Adónde la llevo?

—A nuestra habitación —dijo Sailor Tourmaline, quien había regresado a su forma normal—. Allí encontrará descanso.

—¿No a un hospital?

—Solamente necesita calor —explicó Nicole gentilmente—. Podrías quedarte a su lado, ya sabes, para hacer el proceso más rápido y fácil para ella.

—De acuerdo.

Cuando todas regresaron a la normalidad, se dirigieron rápidamente hacia la habitación. Iban a necesitar la ayuda de Violet para encontrar el Diamante de Hielo, antes que Polaris matara a su hija.

Faltaban veinticinco minutos para la tragedia.

En ese mismo momento

Kakeru había invitado a la chica del cabello naranjo amarillento al interior de la casa. Ella, quien se había identificado como Touka Inoue, dijo que era una periodista y que se había interesado en la investigación de Kakeru sobre la existencia de la diosa de la luna. No obstante, Luna había notado la estrella negra en el vestido de Touka, y supo que debía pertenecer a la misma organización para la que trabajaba Eudial. Pero no tenía ninguna forma de poner sobre aviso a Kakeru, y aún sentía sus extremidades débiles. No quería que él fuese víctima de lo que fuese que esa mujer iba a hacerle.

—¿Alguna chica que haya cautivado su corazón? —decía Touka, con especial énfasis.

—Bueno, había una —repuso Kakeru, componiendo una expresión de tristeza—, pero ella… bueno… tenemos algunas diferencias de opinión insalvables, y es por eso que nunca podremos estar juntos.

Por alguna razón, Touka se vio más entusiasmada que antes. Luna notó que sus ojos brillaban más de lo usual, algo típico en chicas que estaban coladas por hombres atractivos. _Bueno, no se equivoca_ se dijo Luna, enrojeciendo cuando cobró conciencia de lo que había dicho. _No seas tonta, Luna, eres una gata, y él una persona. Hay un abismo entre nosotros. Si tan sólo fuese humana…_

—Esa es una verdadera pena —dijo Touka, sin sonar realmente apenada—. ¿Y, según usted, existe una diosa de la luna?

—Por supuesto, pero nadie me cree —repuso Kakeru, contento por ver que, al fin, alguien le estaba tomando en serio con respecto a sus creencias—. Espero que, algún día, mis investigaciones respalden mis teorías.

—Eso sería una auténtica revolución para la comunidad científica —dijo Touka, compartiendo el entusiasmo de Kakeru—. Esperemos que sus esfuerzos se vean recompensados a corto plazo.

—Lo serán.

—Ahora, si me disculpa, ¿le puedo sacar unas fotografías?

—No hay problema —accedió Kakeru, adoptando una postura más apropiada para la ocasión. Luna, viendo a Kakeru, se dio cuenta que él estaba más o menos acostumbrado a recibir esa clase de atención, tratándose de un científico reconocido. No obstante, cuando Touka sacó su cámara, Luna se dio cuenta que no era un artefacto común y corriente. Para empezar, el lente no era circular, como pasaba con el resto de las cámaras en existencia, sino que tenía forma de estrella. Segundo, la cámara no parecía pertenecer a ninguna marca en concreto. Al parecer, Kakeru también se dio cuenta de la peculiaridad, a juzgar por lo que dijo después.

—Extraña cámara posee usted.

—Es un prototipo —explicó Touka despreocupadamente—. Al parecer, hay gente que quiere experimentar con otras formas para los lentes, y ver cómo las diferentes formas pueden mejorar la imagen.

La explicación parecía medianamente convincente, pero Kakeru, habiendo trabajado tanto tiempo con telescopios, tenía conocimientos avanzados de óptica, y sabía que los lentes con formas poco ortodoxas no contribuían en nada a mejorar algún aspecto de la fotografía, ya sea de aficionado o profesional.

—Mire, no es por ofenderla, pero dudo mucho que lo que usted está sosteniendo sea una cámara.

Hubo un momento de silencio, y Luna supo que, si no hacía algo en ese preciso instante, Kakeru iba a correr serio riesgo de perder la vida.

—¿Sabe qué? Tiene usted toda la razón.

Y Touka apretó el obturador.

Como era predecible, el aparato en sus manos no sacó una fotografía, sino que disparó un rayo negro desde el lente. Kakeru se había quedado de piedra, sin reacción, al ver que el rayo negro se aproximaba hacia él, para hacerle solamente Dios sabía qué. No obstante, los segundos pasaron, y el rayo jamás llegó a hacerle daño. De hecho, ya no había más luces extrañas desfilando por las paredes y el techo, pero Kakeru no se sintió tranquilo. Algo no le cuadraba, y cuando miró al piso, entendió por qué.

Luna yacía sobre la alfombra, junto a lo que parecía un cristal resplandeciente. Kakeru notó, con pánico en sus ojos, que la pobre gata agonizaba en la sala de estar de su propia casa, respirando agitadamente y con los ojos a medio cerrar. Miraba a Kakeru como diciéndole que tuviera mucho cuidado con algo, y él comprendió que había sido Touka quien había herido a Luna. Sus manos se comprimieron en puños, fulminando con la mirada a Touka.

—¿Qué diablos has hecho? —exclamó, con el ceño fruncido y sus ojos brillando a causa de las lágrimas.

Sin embargo, Touka no alcanzó a contestar la pregunta, porque todo el suelo comenzó a temblar, enviándola al suelo, incapaz de moverse debido al movimiento. Alzó la cabeza lo suficiente para ver a un par de mujeres, ataviadas con un uniforme familiar. Eran ellas, Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune.

—Sabía que tu jefe la pensaría dos veces antes de malgastar tiempo y energía en crear más humanoides —dijo Sailor Uranus, aproximándose a Touka, quien se estaba poniendo lentamente de pie—. Las otras Sailor Senshi se deshicieron de aquella tonta llamada Eudial, así que asumo que tú eres una de ese grupo de chicas llamadas Brujas 5. ¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que no nos íbamos a dar cuenta de lo que eres? Tu disfraz de reportera es muy pobre, Touka Inoue, ¿o debería decir, Mimette?

Mimette miró a Sailor Uranus con desconcierto.

—¿Cómo supiste que…?

—Hice bastante bien mi tarea —dijo Sailor Neptune, poniéndose al lado de Sailor Uranus—. Debimos haber imaginado que el profesor Tomoe cambiaría su estrategia. Sus humanoides, aunque sean fuertes, no son rivales para alguien como Sailor Silver Moon, ¿verdad?

—¿Quién es Sailor Silver Moon? —preguntó Mimette, completamente perdida.

—Ese no es tu dilema en este momento —dijo Sailor Uranus, dando otro paso hacia Mimette—. Deberías preocuparte más por tu vida, porque es eso lo que está en juego ahora. Si nos dices dónde podemos encontrar al resto de tus compinches, tal vez salgas de esta con vida.

—¿Y crees que te daré esa información así como así?

—Pues, morirás así como así —repuso Sailor Neptune, alzando ambos brazos y extendiéndolos hacia delante. Un enorme maremoto brotó de sus manos, ahogando a Mimette y estampándola contra la pared, dejándola inconsciente, de forma que no pudiera resistirse al agua que penetraba en sus pulmones.

—Pudiste haber esperado un poco más —dijo Sailor Uranus, mirando a Sailor Neptune con una ceja arqueada.

—No nos iba a decir nada —se excusó Sailor Neptune, acercándose al cuerpo de Luna, y retornándole el corazón puro. Al cabo de un rato, Luna recuperó la compostura, y, por alguna razón, recobró la movilidad de sus extremidades. De hecho, ya no se sentía enferma en absoluto.

—Eres una buena gata —le dijo Sailor Uranus, mientras que Sailor Neptune le acarició suavemente el lomo—. Salvaste a un buen hombre. Cuídalo bien.

Después de esas palabras, Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune desaparecieron, dejando a Kakeru enraizado al piso por unos instantes, al cabo de los cuales, tomó a Luna y se la llevó en su regazo, acariciándole la cabeza con suavidad. Luna se puso furiosamente colorada, deseando que Serena hubiera sido así de gentil con ella. Sin embargo, aquella no era la razón por la que ella se había ruborizado.

Tal vez estuviera confundiendo las cosas, tal vez no, pero el hecho permanecía. Kakeru no la había tratado solamente como una gata, sino como si estuviera tratando de encontrar a Himeko en ella. De algún modo, el pensamiento le traía mucha tranquilidad y felicidad.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó Kakeru a Luna, mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa. Luna emitió un maullido suave y alegre, y él la dejó sobre el suelo, sacando algo de su bolsillo. Se trataba de un lazo amarillo, el cual amarró en el cuello de Luna y le hizo un nudo, similar al de un listón, procurando que no le lastimara. Luna miró hacia arriba, y sus ojos brillaron. No tenía idea por qué le estaba pasando eso, pero no tenía muchas ganas de volver a la base, o a la casa de Serena. Sin embargo, sabía que debía hacerlo, pues de otro modo, comenzarían a echarla de menos.

—Cuídate, ¿quieres? —dijo Kakeru, abriéndole la puerta a Luna, para que ella pudiera salir. Le fue muy difícil no mirar hacia atrás, pero se adentró en la calle, a paso lento primero, luego con más rapidez, rumbo a la casa de Serena, olvidada por completo del asunto que debía atender en el salón de juegos, con Artemis.

Tokio, cinco minutos más tarde

Luna se vio sorprendida cuando encontró a Saori en la sala de estar, tomando un té junto a Ikuko, Kenji y Sammy. No obstante, se dio cuenta que ella no lucía muy tranquila, pues miraba constantemente hacia la puerta, como si quisiera irse de allí lo antes posible. Luna le hizo una seña con la cabeza a Saori, y ella, captando el mensaje, se puso de pie, diciendo que necesitaba ir al baño. Dejó el té sobre la mesa ratona, y, como había dicho, se dirigió al baño, donde Luna también fue. Al menos, se podía decir que su conversación iba a ser privada.

—¿Dónde estabas? —preguntó Luna, pues ella había estado en la casa de Kakeru desde la tarde.

—Peleando contra una mujer más pálida que el hielo —repuso Saori, tomando asiento sobre la taza del baño, mirando a Luna con un poco de suspicacia—. También podría hacerte la misma pregunta.

—Bueno, un señor me cuidó hasta que me recuperé de la enfermedad que tenía. Pero me encontré con otra mujer de esas que componen las Brujas 5. La verdad, no sé cuál es su fijación con esos corazones puros. Recuerdo que escuché a esas Sailor Senshi que tienes por compañeras que una de ellas buscaba lo mismo. Casi le hace daño a la persona que me cuidó.

Saori, mirando a Luna, se dio cuenta que a ella le brillaban los ojos cada vez que hablaba de ese sujeto. Al parecer, el que Luna fuese un animal, no le impedía tener sentimientos hacia un ser humano. Sin embargo, a Saori no le causaba repulsión aquello, pues Luna no era un animal cualquiera.

—Tienes la misma mirada que siempre me dedica Violet —observó, y Luna enrojeció de inmediato—. Ese hombre te tiene prendada, ¿verdad?

—¿Pero qué estás diciendo? —replicó Luna, poniéndose más roja si cabe—. Yo soy una gata, y él un humano. Es imposible.

—Y sin embargo, te brillan los ojos cada vez que lo mencionas —insistió Saori, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa—. ¡Vamos, Luna, reconócelo! Estás enamorada de ese hombre.

Luna se quedó en silencio, mirando hacia los azulejos en el piso del baño, percatándose que Saori tenía razón. No había otra explicación para lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro de ella. Ya no le importó si estaba confundiendo las cosas o no. El hecho era ineludible. Pero aquel no era el único escollo que tenía por delante.

—Lo estoy —admitió la gata, en voz baja, como si no quisiera que Saori se enterara—, pero… pero él no siente lo mismo por mí. Tal vez no quiera admitirlo, pero él está enamorado de otra mujer. Sé que jamás tendré oportunidad para tener su corazón, pero igual me pone triste no poder estar con él de la forma que quiero.

—Todos tienen derecho a expresar sus sentimientos —dijo Saori, tomando la cabeza de Luna y haciéndole cariño—. La cuestión es si realmente estás hablando en serio sobre si quieres estar con él.

—Por supuesto que no —repuso Luna, lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos—. Es solamente un sueño tonto que tengo. Pero me gustaría que, al menos, lo supiera, pero no sé cómo decírselo.

—Estoy segura que hallaremos una forma de hacerlo —dijo Saori animadamente, poniéndose de pie, pues el asiento del baño le estaba lastimando el trasero—. Cambiando de tema, dijiste que habías visto a una de esas Brujas 5 atacar al hombre que te cuidó. ¿No crees que deberíamos llegar al fondo de esto?

—Concuerdo —dijo Luna, recordando que había visto a Saori preocupada cuando la vio en la sala de estar de la casa de Serena—. Por cierto, te noté nerviosa cuando te vi en la sala de estar. ¿Te ocurre algo?

—Es que Violet fue lastimada durante nuestra batalla contra Polaris.

Luna compuso una expresión de perdida.

—¿Quién es Polaris?

—Una reina de mierda que quiere convertir este planeta en una bola de hielo —repuso Saori, crispando los puños—. Violet se interpuso entre Polaris y nosotros, y ella recibió la peor parte. Se encuentra inconsciente en el hotel donde se hospeda, y necesito ir a verla de inmediato.

—¿Y entonces, por qué estás aquí?

—Porque Ikuko me invitó, a modo de agradecimiento por haber recuperado el cuerpo de Serena. No le pude decir que no, pero ahora, solamente quiero ver a Violet. Sé que no está en peligro de muerte, pero aun así… necesito saber que se encuentra bien.

Ninguna de las dos dijo algo por al menos unos cuantos segundos, al cabo de los cuales, el silencio se hizo embarazoso.

—Parece que tenemos algo en común —dijo Luna, en un tono agridulce.

—¿Las dos estamos enamoradas?

Luna mostró una sonrisa por toda respuesta.

Tokio, en ese mismo momento

El profesor Tomoe se dio cuenta que Mimette había caído a manos de las Sailor Senshi, y tomó el teléfono, mientras preparaba un nuevo horror con el cual apoderarse de los talismanes. Después de la muerte de Eudial a manos de Sailor Jasper, el profesor entendió que no iba a hallar los talismanes por fuerza bruta. Necesitaba un plan eficaz para tal menester, y ello iba a requerir a dos de las Brujas 5, una para enfrentar potenciales amenazas (y para quien estaba preparando su siguiente experimento), y la otra para averiguar quiénes eran los dueños de los talismanes.

Pese a que su misión consistía en encontrar los talismanes, una de sus prioridades era mantener feliz a Hotaru, quien se iba tornando cada vez más hambrienta. Al parecer, un solo corazón puro no era suficiente, pues su estado de salud había comenzado a decaer nuevamente.

Por fortuna, si lo que estaba haciendo Kaolinite llegaba a buen puerto, Hotaru ya no pasaría hambre en un buen tiempo.

* * *

(54) A partir del siguiente capítulo, este grupo particular de Sailor Senshi, con el fin de diferenciarlo de las Inner Senshi y las Outer Senshi, tendrá un nombre propio. Como todas ellas tienen nombres de gemas, desde este momento las llamaré "Sailor Gems".


	61. Tres frentes Parte I

LX  
Tres frentes, Parte 1

Tokio, veinte minutos más tarde

Violet abrió los ojos lentamente, y lo primero que notó fue que sus amigas la miraban con mucha aprensión, como si algo muy importante estuviera en juego. Y, por desgracia, aquello no era mentira, pero Violet no lo sabía.

—Al fin despertaste —dijo Sophie, mirando a Violet como si ella fuese la última esperanza de salvación de la humanidad—. Necesitamos tu ayuda.

Violet tomó asiento sobre la cama, sacudiendo la cabeza y llevándose una mano a la frente, pues le sobrevino una jaqueca que casi hizo que se desmayara. Decidió tomárselo con calma, y se recostó sobre la cama, dedicando una mirada inquisitiva a sus amigas.

—¿Qué quieren de mí?

—Necesitamos rastrear el Diamante de Hielo —repuso Nicole, luciendo igual de aprensiva que Sophie. Scarlett, por otro lado, no parecía tomarle el peso a la situación, pero, lejos de ser una molestia, a Violet le ayudaba a tranquilizarse. Estar tranquila le ayudaba a pensar mejor, y eso hizo que encontrara una solución al dilema de sus amigas.

—El Diamante de Hielo funciona como un condensado Einstein-Bose (55) miniaturizado —explicó Violet, quien no esperaba que sus amigas entendieran siquiera alguna palabra de lo que ella estaba diciendo—. Emite una firma energética fácil de rastrear. De hecho, pueden usar mi aparato climático para encontrarlo.

Nicole frunció el ceño al escuchar las palabras de Violet.

—¿No vas a venir con nosotras?

—No puedo, Nicole, no en estas condiciones —dijo Violet, llevándose una mano a la frente nuevamente—. Sería más un estorbo que una ayuda. Ahora, tomen el equipo y váyanse. Solamente tienen tres minutos para encontrar el Diamante de Hielo.

Nicole iba a protestar, pero sabía que cada segundo perdido era muy valioso, por lo que no lo hizo. En lugar de eso, dedicó una mirada breve pero intensa a las demás, y ellas asintieron en señal de aceptación. Violet vio cómo sus amigas salían de la habitación, sintiéndose impotente por no poder ayudar en la difícil misión que ellas tenían por delante.

Tres minutos más tarde

Kakeru se sentía muy débil mientras iba rumbo a la cocina a prepararse la cena, a tal punto que sintió cómo sus rodillas se doblaban solas. Sin embargo, pudo componerse antes de caer al suelo, pero decidió no hacer cena. Venía sintiéndose así desde que había traído esa extraña joya que había caído del cielo.

 _Tal vez sea esa joya la que me está debilitando._

Sintiendo mareos, Kakeru llegó a su dormitorio, donde se encontraba la gema, y la tomó. De inmediato, su cuerpo se puso rígido como piedra, y cayó al suelo. No podía mover ningún músculo, como si cada partícula que componía su anatomía se hubiera detenido. Siquiera mover un dedo era como tratar de levantar un avión comercial con una mano. Su piel se estaba tornando horriblemente pálida, y sentía cómo miles de pequeños cristales de hielo se formaban en su sangre, las cuales rasgaban las paredes de sus arterias y venas como vidrio roto. Incluso sus pensamientos discurrían por sus neuronas a velocidad de tortuga…

Extraño.

Sus brazos comenzaban a reaccionar, sus dedos ya no se antojaban tan pesados, pero no sentía la gema en su mano ya. Luego, de forma casi milagrosa, su cuerpo volvió a tomar color, y pudo ponerse de pie nuevamente, aunque aún sentía sus rodillas débiles. Su corazón latía a ritmos irregulares y había ratos en los que le faltaba el aire. Fue cuando vio al grupo de tres chicas frente a él. Una de ellas sostenía la gema con una mano, y Kakeru notó que ella no se ponía rígida ni nada por el estilo. Luego, se fijó con más detalle en las chicas, y vio, para su asombro, que estaban ataviadas con los mismos uniformes que aquel grupo de guerreras que habían salvado la ciudad ya en dos ocasiones.

—¿Se encuentra usted bien? —preguntó la Sailor Senshi del cabello castaño, la misma que sostenía la gema.

—Pues… no —repuso Kakeru, quien debía apoyarse en la cama para no arriesgar una nueva caída—. Creo que… esa piedra… me pone muy mal.

—Entonces, permita que nos llevemos esta piedra —dijo Nicole en un tono diplomático, esperando por una respuesta de parte de Kakeru. Por otro lado, él no hallaba el momento de deshacerse de aquella joya. A esas alturas, haría cualquier cosa que mejorara su salud.

—Me estarían haciendo un favor —dijo Kakeru débilmente. Nicole mostró una sonrisa.

—Entonces, con su permiso, nos retiramos.

Sin embargo, el hecho que las chicas se hubieran ido con la gema, no hizo que Kakeru se sintiera mejor. Los síntomas continuaban haciendo de las suyas en su cuerpo, y no tuvo otra alternativa que recostarse sobre la cama y taparse con las sábanas, pues tenía mucho frío, pese a que la gema ya no se encontraba cerca de él.

 _¿Por qué me está pasando esto? Es como… como si mi cuerpo estuviera perdiendo la voluntad de vivir. ¡Es ridículo! No tengo ninguna razón para…_

Fue cuando Kakeru pensó en Himeko, y en la forma en que le había dicho que se fuera. Se preguntó si esa era el motivo por el que su cuerpo parecía estar castigándole. _Por favor, Kakeru, no seas imbécil. Las personas no mueren realmente por amor. ¡Ni siquiera estoy enamorado de Himeko!_

Fue en ese momento en que entendió todos aquellos gestos extraños por parte de ella, todas aquellas actuaciones raras, esos sonrojos que no tenían ninguna explicación. Tal vez él no sintiera amor por Himeko, pero nadie le había dicho que ella sí podía sentir cosas por él. _Himeko está enamorada de mí, y yo no me di cuenta. La eché de mi casa como a una extraña. ¡Por Dios, soy un maldito idiota!_

Pobre Kakeru. Ardía en ganas de golpear algo, aunque fuese su propia almohada, pero tan débil se sentía que ni siquiera era capaz de hacerlo. Y, mientras tanto, el frío seguía esparciéndose por su cuerpo, haciendo que Kakeru deseara tener como mil frazadas más. _Mi propio cuerpo me está diciendo que vaya por Himeko, pero ni siquiera puedo levantarme. Tal vez haya decidido irse antes a Cabo Cañaveral. ¡Pero necesito verla, necesito arreglar las cosas con ella!_

No supo si la misma diosa de la luna le había escuchado o si simplemente se trataba de buena suerte, pero oyó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, y, unos pocos segundos más tarde, Himeko apareció en la habitación de Kakeru, luciendo preocupada, a juzgar por el brillo en sus ojos.

—Hola, Kakeru.

—Ho-la, Himeko —saludó Kakeru débilmente—. Siento no poder levantarme, pero me siento muy enfermo hoy.

—Así veo —dijo Himeko, tomando asiento sobre la cama de Kakeru, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos—. De todos modos, vine a decirte que me iré antes hacia Cabo Cañaveral, porque las condiciones climáticas están haciendo que se reprogramen vuelos, o los cancelen. Mi vuelo sale a las dos de la mañana, justo el último que se encuentra programado. Después, las condiciones no van a permitir despegues o aterrizajes. Por eso, me pareció justo venir a decirte adiós.

—A mí también —dijo Kakeru, tratando de incorporarse para siquiera besar la mejilla de Himeko, pero no pudo—. Mi salud es patética. No sé si valgo la pena, después de lo que te dije para que te fueras de la casa.

—No te preocupes. Todos decimos cosas que no queremos decir. Además, los amigos se perdonan entre sí.

Kakeru frunció el ceño cuando escuchó las últimas palabras de Himeko.

—¿Es así cómo me ves, como un amigo?

—No sé de qué estás hablando —repuso Himeko, poniéndose ligeramente colorada.

Kakeru se quedó en silencio por un momento. Si no decía correctamente las siguientes palabras, bien podría estar encarando el fin de su amistad con Himeko. Como decía el popular frase, "ha corrido sangre por menos".

—¿Sabes? Había veces en que no entendía por qué hacías algunas cosas, por ejemplo, algunos sonrojos sin explicación, risas impulsivas, miradas con ojos brillantes cada vez que yo decía algo bueno. Ahora sé cuál es la explicación a todas esas cosas.

Himeko se quedó en silencio, pero, por desgracia, consultó su reloj. Eran las diez de la noche ya. Debía irse al aeropuerto, de otro modo, iba a perder su vuelo.

—Podrías decírmelo después que yo haya completado mi misión —dijo Himeko en un tono apremiado, consultando nuevamente su reloj—. Lo siento, Kakeru, pero tengo que estar en el aeropuerto dentro de una hora. Te prometo que habrá tiempo después de que regrese del espacio.

Himeko le dio un suave y dulce beso a Kakeru en su mejilla, y se fue de la habitación y de la casa, abordando el taxi que la esperaba frente al inmueble. Kakeru ni siquiera pudo articular alguna despedida digna. Había miles de cosas que le hubiese querido decir antes que se marchara, pero hasta su cabeza parecía funcionar a media máquina. Le dieron más ganas de machacar algo, lo que fuese, pero su falta de fuerza para destruir siquiera papel higiénico mojado le hacía sumirse lentamente en la frustración y la impotencia.

 _Si las cosas siguen así, puede que jamás vuelva a ver a Himeko otra vez._

Tokio, en ese mismo momento

El profesor Tomoe estaba teniendo algunos problemas para crear a un demonio lo suficientemente poderoso para contender con las Sailor Senshi, sobre todo con aquella llamada Sailor Silver Moon. Antes de morir, Eudial le había enviado un reporte automático sobre ella, su extraordinaria fuerza, su devastador poder, y sus habilidades de combate sin paralelo. Nada de lo que tenía en el laboratorio era capaz de crear algo tan fuerte, poderoso o hábil. Necesitaba materiales que no podría hallar en Japón, y no podía costear el precio del importe de los materiales necesarios. Necesitaba hacer algunas concesiones para lograr crear al humanoide perfecto.

Por un momento, consideró contactarse con Herbert Dixon, una de las pocas personas que tenía acceso a lo que necesitaba, pero desechó la idea al momento después. Recordaba muy bien lo que él había intentado hacer con Hotaru, y además, él no estaría para nada dispuesto a ayudarle, no después de desertar de su causa. Pero eso no significaba que no tuviera opciones.

El profesor Tomoe tomó asiento frente a su escritorio, tomó el teléfono y marcó el número 5. No esperó más de cinco segundos para que la llamada fuese contestada.

—¿Diga, profesor?

—Cyprine, Petirol —dijo el profesor Tomoe, cuidando de mencionar a las dos en la llamada—, les tengo una misión.

—Al fin —protestó una de las dos, pues era difícil decidir solamente por la voz quién era quién—. Estábamos resolviendo unos crucigramas para matar el tiempo. ¿Qué es lo que quiere de nosotras, profesor?

—Necesito que viajen a Estados Unidos y me traigan un par de materiales.

—¿Y cuáles son esos materiales?

—Necesito unos dos kilógramos de titanio y muestras de sangre de las Sailor Senshi… de todas ellas.

—Pero, profesor, usted sabe que Sailor Moon está muerta, ¿verdad?

—Lo tengo presente, pero, por eso mismo, ya no la necesitamos. Quiero muestras solamente de Sailor Senshi que estén vivas. En cuanto a las que fueron capturadas por los comandos Delta Force, busquen en las dependencias de los mayores contratistas de defensa de los Estados Unidos. Estoy seguro que las capturaron para fabricar armas basadas en sus poderes.

—Bien. Dos kilógramos de titanio, y muestras de sangre de todas las Sailor Senshi presentes. Considérelo hecho, profesor.

—Bien. Eso es todo.

Sin embargo, el profesor Tomoe no colgó el teléfono. Esta vez, marcó el número cuatro, y esperó por la respuesta.

—Aquí Viluy.

—¿Cómo vas con la identificación de las personas que tienen los talismanes?

—Bueno, con las herramientas que me proporcionó, no puedo hacer mucho. Necesito hardware y software especializado para la labor, y, perdóneme que se lo diga, pero usted no es ningún experto en ninguna de las dos cosas. Necesito un especialista, alguien que pueda crear hardware y software sin ningún problema.

—Lo reconozco, Viluy, no hay problema. —El profesor, sin embargo, tenía algo para ella, algo que podría ayudarle enormemente en su tarea—. Pero te puedo dar el nombre de la persona que buscas. Se llama Violet Taylor. Tiene una tienda de tecnología a unas pocas cuadras del taller donde trabaja una tal Saori Müller. Dicen que tiene muchas facilidades para fabricar aparatos extraordinarios en poco tiempo.

—Iré enseguida —dijo Viluy antes de que la llamada se cortara. El profesor Tomoe se quedó tranquilo, y colgó el teléfono. No tenía sentido llamar a las dos restantes, pues Kaolinite ya sabía lo que debía hacer, y Tellu debía esperar a que su creación estuviera lista. De hecho, el profesor Tomoe consideró que necesitaba tomar un descanso del plan. De todas formas, nada más se podía hacer al respecto, y descansar le iba a hacer muy bien. Decidió llevarse a Hotaru con él, pues también necesitaba de la luz del sol. En una de esas, hasta podría encontrar alimento.

En las afueras de Denver, 10:54a.m.

Colbert Sprague supervisaba el trabajo de sus científicos desde una oficina elevada y protegida por vidrio a prueba de balas. Consultaba un monitor donde se mostraban todos los procedimientos realizados en el proyecto. Su atención se centró en una entrada reciente, la que decía que se había logrado comprender el mecanismo mediante el cual funcionaban los cetros de transformación. En resumen, el cetro alojaba un transmisor y un dispositivo de memoria de una densidad jamás vista en el mundo. Se trataba de un objeto del tamaño de una estampilla, y podía almacenar yottabytes (56) de información. El transmisor tampoco era uno común y corriente. No estaba conectado al dispositivo de memoria de ninguna forma, pero aun así, transmitía un volumen absurdo de información al transmisor, el cual no emitía ondas de radio de ningún tipo. Era como si el intercambio de información no ocurriese en el espacio-tiempo.

 _Solamente hay una cosa conocida que puede intercambiar información de forma instantánea y sin necesidad de energía adicional._

Entrelazamiento cuántico.

Una nueva entrada en el monitor de eventos mostró que el dispositivo de memoria era, en efecto, una unidad de almacenamiento cuántico, entrelazada con el transmisor, que a su vez se encontraba entrelazado con el usuario. Otra entrada en el monitor dio cuenta del tipo de información almacenada en la unidad de almacenamiento cuántico. Lo que la unidad de almacenamiento contenía en su interior era un estado cuántico completo. _O sea, transformarse en una Sailor Senshi es, básicamente, pasar de un estado cuántico a otro (57)._ Cuando Colbert consultó si la unidad de almacenamiento se encontraba protegida por contraseña, el monitor de eventos le dijo que así era, y que la contraseña no era otra que las palabras mágicas que siempre decían las Sailor Senshi para transformarse.

 _O sea, ¿cualquiera que diga las palabras mágicas puede transformarse en una Sailor Senshi?_

Otra consulta en el monitor echó por tierra sus suposiciones. No bastaba con la contraseña para transformarse. El estado cuántico presente en la unidad de almacenamiento solamente podía transmitirse cuando el usuario era el correcto. Además, después de analizar los datos cuánticos, los científicos se dieron cuenta que había fragmentos de código que respondían solamente cuando era una mujer quien sostuviera el cetro. Aquel código era común en todos los cetros de transformación, lo que entrañaba una conclusión decepcionante.

 _Solamente mujeres pueden transformarse en Sailor Senshi._

Aquello era particularmente molesto cuando se dio cuenta que solamente el cero coma dos por ciento del personal científico era de sexo femenino, y más que ese personal femenino solamente ofrecía servicios de soporte técnico, ni remotamente calificadas para desempeñar tan delicada labor. Pues Colbert era de la idea que las mujeres no estaban hechas para pensar de forma racional, y por lo tanto, inútiles para la labor científica. Sin embargo, Colbert, para desentrañar el secreto de las Sailor Senshi, tenía que tragarse su machismo, y permitir el ingreso de personal calificado femenino al proyecto. Era la única forma de seguir adelante, y cumplir con lo solicitado por Desmond Hudson.

Tomando una decisión, Colbert descolgó el teléfono, preparándose para hacer un sinfín de llamadas telefónicas.

Tokio, media hora después del secuestro de Cristalia.

Las Sailor Gems llegaron con quince segundos de adelanto al lugar donde esperaba Polaris por su regreso. Totalmente falta de aliento, Sailor Tourmaline casi dejó caer el Diamante de Hielo en su apuro por llegar frente a la soberana del Reino de Cristal. Sailor Jasper y Sailor Turquoise se quedaron mirando a Cristalia, quien era sostenida por Polaris con una mano, y con la otra, blandía una espada de hielo, la que mantenía cerca del cuello de su propia hija.

—Me alegra que, al menos, tengan presente cuál es su lugar —dijo Polaris con una risa alta y fría—. Ahora, entréguenme el Diamante de Hielo, o vean cómo su princesa pierde la vida.

De las tres, Sailor Tourmaline fue la que dio el paso adelante, sosteniendo la gema con manos temblorosas, mirando a Polaris con el más profundo odio.

—Solamente espero que cumplas con tu palabra y dejes ir a nuestra princesa.

—Por supuesto —dijo Polaris, y, como muestra de buena fe, bajó la espada, de modo que Cristalia ya no estuviera en peligro de morir—. En el momento en que tenga la gema en mis manos, ella será libre.

—¡SUÉLTALA! —exclamó una voz a lo lejos. Sailor Jasper y Sailor Turquoise miraron hacia atrás, y vieron a una mujer de cabello castaño correr hacia donde se encontraba Polaris—. ¡ELLA ES MI HIJA! ¡ELLA NO TE HA HECHO NADA!

—Vaya, vaya, no esperé que tu madre adoptiva viniera a rescatarte —dijo Polaris con una carcajada—. Necia, no puedes hacer nada para evitar lo inevitable. Estas Sailor Senshi me entregarán la joya, y yo liberaré a tu querida hija. ¿No te parece un trato justo?

Sailor Tourmaline temblaba de rabia mientras se acercaba cada vez más a Polaris.

—Intenta matar a Cristalia, y serás comida para los buitres —gruñó, extendiendo la mano y mostrando el Diamante de Hielo. Polaris se quedó mirando la joya por unos pocos segundos antes de decidir que no era ninguna imitación, y la tomó, colgándosela al cuello.

—Bueno, un trato es un trato —dijo Polaris, y soltó a Cristalia, quien se hallaba al borde de las lágrimas. Sailor Tourmaline extendió la mano para tomar la mano de la princesa, y su madre se acercaba corriendo al encuentro de Molly, cuando se escuchó el sonido de algo afilado cortar el aire. Las Sailor Gems y la madre de Molly quedaron petrificadas al ver lo que había ocurrido. Ninguna de las presentes podía decir nada, no cuando todas veían la cabeza de Cristalia rodar por el suelo congelado.

* * *

(55) Se le llama condensado de Einstein-Bose a un grupo de partículas subatómicas que se encuentra en su estado energético más bajo, a lo que se le denomina "estado elemental". Al estar en un estado energético disminuido, su movimiento se reduce a un número muy cercano a cero (el calor es básicamente el grado de movimiento que poseen las partículas), lo que disminuye la temperatura del grupo a casi el cero absoluto, o sea, –273,16 grados Celsius.

(56) Un yottabyte es equivalente a un millón de trillones de bytes, o sea, un diez seguido de veinticuatro ceros. Uno necesitaría un billón de discos duros de un terabyte para almacenar esa cantidad de información.

(57) Esa explicación científica de cómo se transforman las Sailor Senshi se me ocurrió mientras escribía. xD


	62. Shoujo ai

LXI  
Shoujo ai (58)

Tokio, 09 de julio de 1992, 7:16a.m.

—Michiru, despierta.

La aludida abrió los ojos, y notó que alguien la estaba abrazando por detrás. Se sintió más tranquila.

—Estoy despierta.

—Eso es bueno, preciosa.

Michiru sintió un suave beso en la base de su cuello, y sintió un pequeño escalofrío. Aquellos fueron bastante comunes anoche, cuando Haruka hizo lo que quiso con su cuerpo, y más.

—La pasé muy bien anoche.

—No sabes cuánto me agrada oír eso —susurró Haruka sensualmente, besándola nuevamente en la base de su cuello, haciendo que ella se estremeciera un poco—. ¿Te apetece un baño?

—Sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta —dijo Michiru en un tono coqueto, levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose al baño—. ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

—Sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta —repuso Haruka, también levantándose, y acompañando a Michiru—. Pero, en este momento, no me lo estás mostrando todo.

—Pensé que lo había hecho anoche.

—Sí, pero quiero verlo de nuevo. No me voy a cansar de verte, hermosa.

Veinte minutos después, ambas se encontraban vestidas, y comían un desayuno frugal, pues no contaban con mucho tiempo para llegar al colegio. Ninguna de las dos había llegado tarde a alguna clase, y no veían ninguna razón para hacerlo ese día. Sin embargo, aprender era un objetivo secundario. Ellas iban a ese colegio en particular por otras razones.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?

—Veinte minutos —repuso Haruka, consultando su reloj, y tomando su maletín—. Suficiente tiempo para llegar.

—Siempre y cuando no te pongas a manejar como en las competencias en las que participas —dijo Michiru con una pizca de desdén. Haruka no dijo nada al respecto, pero Michiru sabía que el comentario la había puesto un poco susceptible.

—Sabes que respeto las leyes del tránsito.

—Cuando tienes tiempo de sobra.

La relación entre Haruka y Michiru era siempre así, discusiones que lucían serias, pero que en realidad eran solamente juegos. Había sido así desde el día en que se conocieron, hace varios meses atrás, cuando Haruka participaba en una carrera, y se había encontrado con un monstruo horripilante en un garaje. Habría perecido, de no haber intervenido una chica misteriosa, que usaba un uniforme como de colegiala, que, de algún modo, había conjurado un maremoto con sus propias manos. No fue hasta un encuentro casual en una fiesta a bordo de un crucero que Michiru había revelado que ella era la chica del uniforme. No había sido la única sorpresa de la noche, sin embargo. Michiru tenía un trabajo para ella, y a Haruka, al menos en un principio, no le había gustado su nuevo rol, pero después de ver a Sailor Neptune barrer con sus enemigos, Haruka decidió aceptar convertirse en una Sailor Senshi. Desde ese entonces, ambas se habían dedicado a combatir el mal, que a menudo se manifestaba en criminales de poca monta, organizaciones mafiosas, incluso a algunas células de la Vanguardia de Ares. No fue hasta hace poco que se les encomendó la tarea de buscar los talismanes. Curiosamente, aquello ocurrió el mismo día en que un atentado terrorista había matado a una chica de moños llamada Serena, y un equipo paramilitar había secuestrado cuatro chicas. Tampoco podía ser coincidencia que, después del incidente, las Inner Senshi, como las llamaban ambas, dejaran de aparecer.

Sin embargo, lo que más intrigaba a Haruka y Michiru era la aparición de cuatro Sailor Senshi que no pertenecían al sistema solar. Se hacían llamar las Sailor Gems, y las habían visto junto a otra Sailor Senshi, una de cabello plateado, uniforme que hacía juego con éste, y que tenía una fuerza, poder y habilidad jamás vistas en alguna Sailor Senshi. Era Sailor Silver Moon, y Haruka había tenido la mala suerte de tratar de coquetear con ella.

—¿De dónde habrá salido esa tal Sailor Silver Moon? —quiso saber Haruka, mientras conducía hacia el colegio. Por alguna razón, sintió la sombra de un dolor en la parte superior de su cabeza, recordando que Saori le había tirado del cabello cuando la alzó del suelo.

—Esa chica caló hondo en ti, ¿verdad?

—Solamente quiero saber de dónde viene —puntualizó Haruka, recordando la apariencia de Saori. No sabía por qué, pero había algo en ella que le era muy familiar, como si hubiera visto a alguien parecido a ella en algún momento del pasado—. Al principio le tenía algo de rencor, pero luego ya no. Es solamente que su fuerza no es propia de una Sailor Senshi. Es como… como si Saori fuese algo más que una Sailor Senshi.

—Pero tiene la apariencia de una —observó Michiru, mirando hacia su izquierda, viendo distraídamente a los edificios y a las personas desfilar delante de sus ojos—. No lucía como si fuese diferente a nosotras.

—No la viste actuar cuando yo trataba de coquetear con ella.

Michiru frunció el ceño.

—¿Estabas tratando de coquetear con Saori?

—Trataba, esa es la palabra —dijo Haruka amargamente—. No es que me considere una chica débil, pero su fuerza y agresividad son brutales. Me cuesta trabajo creer que ella es una guerrera que lucha por el amor y la justicia.

—Se nota que lees poco —dijo Michiru, sacando su teléfono inteligente e introduciendo las palabras "Sailor", "Silver" y "Moon". De inmediato, apareció un montón de información sobre ella. Incluso había imágenes de una estatua de ella, ubicada en Nueva Orleans.

—¿Y crees todo lo que dicen sobre ella?

—Por lo menos hay un consenso general en la ciudadanía que ella detuvo cien mil cabezas nucleares por allá en 1969, poniendo fin a la Guerra Fría. Pero es extraño que diga que aquello lo hizo sacrificando su vida, porque sabemos que ella aún vive. Hay, incluso, fragmentos de la bibliografía autorizada de Lyndon Johnson que hablan sobre un grito terrible que provenía de todas partes, y que el cielo se había llenado con una luz plateada.

—Pues te diría que eres una chica muy crédula.

—Pues cree lo que quieras —repuso Michiru, viendo que el edificio que alojaba el colegio se acercaba cada vez más—. Deberíamos disminuir la velocidad. Estamos por llegar.

Haruka no dijo nada, pero fue desacelerando de a poco, hasta detenerse en el estacionamiento del colegio (59). Ambas chicas se bajaron del vehículo, sin siquiera tomarse de la mano. Aquello no era necesario cuando se trataba de Haruka y Michiru. Era tan notoria la atracción entre ambas que ni siquiera necesitaban hacer grandes aspavientos para demostrarlo. De hecho, no hacían ningún esfuerzo por lucirse, pero aun así, la atracción era evidente.

—Recuerda, Michiru, debemos mantener un bajo perfil mientras investigamos.

—Lo sé, Haruka. Creo que deberíamos comenzar con la subdirectora del colegio. No se me antoja como una mujer normal.

—Tienes razón, pero recuerda lo que te dije.

Y tanto Haruka como Michiru entraron en el edificio, sintiendo, como en las otras veces que lo habían hecho, que estaban entrando en la guarida del lobo.

Ninguna de las dos vio a la niña del cabello rosado que pasó por afuera de la entrada del estacionamiento.

Tokio, 8:16a.m.

Algo similar a lo que ocurrió en el departamento de Haruka había pasado en la amplia habitación del hotel donde se alojaban Nicole y sus amigas, salvo que habían sido otras las protagonistas del mismo cuento para adultos.

Saori abrazaba a Violet por detrás, acariciando su piel suavemente, y Violet sonreía levemente. Echaba mucho de menos hacer el amor con Saori, pero aquella vez había sido más suave que la vez anterior, pues aún se encontraba débil por lo que había ocurrido ayer. Sin embargo, Saori, quien normalmente era una mujer muy ruda y tosca, se convertía en la mujer más sutil y dulce cuando estaba con Violet. Aquel contraste hacía que Violet se sintiera violentamente atraída por Saori, cosa que, antes de conocerla, creyó que jamás le ocurriría.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —le preguntó Saori con suavidad. Violet se sonrojó. Allí estaba nuevamente, el contraste entre lo suave y lo duro, entre el hielo y el fuego, entre lo sensual y lo agresivo.

—Ahora sí —dijo Violet, quien también era presa de los contrastes. Normalmente una chica tímida, reservada y de pocas palabras, Violet podía encenderse como pólvora en las condiciones adecuadas. O tal vez Saori hacía que ella se comportara así. De todas formas, Saori tenía una debilidad por las chicas introvertidas y tímidas (60).

—No creo que pueda decir lo mismo de las demás.

—Pues no. —Violet miró a su alrededor, y vio a sus amigas, sentadas en diversos sillones, luciendo como zombis—. Tuvieron que pasar por algo terrible.

Nicole, Scarlett y Sophie no decían nada. Miraban sin ver, sus rostros lucían demacrados y perdidos, como si no hubieran dormido en varios días. Ver cómo Polaris decapitaba a su propia hija era más de lo que podían soportar. Y lo que era peor, ellas no habían podido hacer nada al respecto. Habían visto, con ojos vidriosos, cómo Polaris abandonaba el cuerpo de su hija con el Diamante de Hielo en sus manos. Violet, por otro lado, no podía imaginar el dolor en sus corazones. Ella había escogido no acompañar a sus amigas, pero en ese momento, no estaba segura si esa decisión había sido una buena o una muy mala.

Saori se puso de pie y se vistió. Ya se le estaba haciendo tarde para ir al taller. Violet quería acompañarla, pero Saori se opuso, dando una mirada significativa a Nicole y al resto, y Violet captó la indirecta.

—¿Cuándo volveré a verte?

—Cuando me desocupe en el taller. Pero tenemos una tarea que no podemos eludir.

—¿Y cuál es?

—Encontrar a la desgraciada de mierda que mató a Cristalia, y hacerla puré.

—¿Y crees que podamos hacerlo?

Saori miró a Violet y puso ambas manos sobre sus hombros.

—No, no podemos hacerlo. Debemos hacerlo. Es necesario hacerlo.

Violet se quedó mirando a Saori, admirándola en silencio. Nunca, en todo el tiempo que llevaba conociéndola, había dudado en arremeter contra el enemigo o en dar su vida por los demás. Sin embargo, Violet estaba segura que Saori, muchas veces, sentía miedo en su corazón cada vez que se disponía a hacer algo peligroso, pero no lo demostraba. Aquello hacía a Saori la mujer más valiente que hubiera conocido alguna vez.

—Te amo, Saori —dijo Violet suavemente.

Saori la miró fijamente a los ojos, y mostró una sonrisa.

—Yo también te amo, Violet.

Saori le dio un beso fugaz en los labios antes de irse de la habitación, dejando a Violet sola con sus amigas, y con el tormento por el que estaban pasando. Pese a que había aceptado la responsabilidad de ayudar a sus amigas, no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo hacerlo. Solamente verlas en ese estado tan deplorable le descorazonaba a niveles inimaginables para ella, y se sentía como si le hubieran dicho que debía enfrentar sola a Polaris. Tampoco era que tuviese demasiada personalidad para expresar cosas que no caían en sus especialidades delante de una audiencia, aunque esta estuviese compuesta por solamente tres personas. Pero, como había dicho Saori cuando hablaba de derrotar a Polaris, aquello no era una opción. Necesitaba levantar el ánimo de sus amigas, y, en un golpe de recuerdos, supo exactamente cómo hacerlo. Lo único que faltaba era reunir el coraje para enfrentar a sus propias compañeras.

Violet se puso de pie, y encaró a sus amigas, avanzando dos pasos bastante temblorosos, tragando saliva y pensando en mil desenlaces para lo que se proponía hacer.

—¿Recuerdan cuando Saori fue atacada, y pensamos que había muerto? (61) —preguntó Violet a las tres. Ellas la miraron con cierto desconcierto, como si no estuvieran seguras de adonde quería llegar, pero ninguna dijo alguna palabra, por lo que Violet prosiguió, no sin un poco de tiento—. ¿Recuerdan… cómo me sentí yo en ese momento? ¿No? Bueno… es natural que no lo recuerden, porque no estuvieron allí cuando ella falleció. Pensé que mi mundo estaba llegando a su fin. N-No quería aceptar lo que mi corazón ya sabía, que me estaba enamorando de Saori, y que su partida me estaba afectando más de lo que debería. Había una confusión en mi interior que era imposible de soportar, un dolor que no me permitía siquiera respirar normalmente y sentía que mi corazón era constantemente apretado por un puño de acero. No era capaz de aceptar su muerte y, aun así, algo en mí se negaba a rendirse, que creía que Saori podía regresar… y lo hizo. Regresó con nosotras (62). Fue como esa mujer de los moños había dicho. Saori no estaba completamente muerta, porque había algo que la ataba a este mundo, y ese algo era yo. L-Lo que quiero decir, es que tampoco deberíamos darnos por vencido con Cristalia.

—Violet —dijo Sophie en una voz tan baja que casi no se escuchó—, entiendo que quieras hacernos sentir mejor, pero no viste lo que pasó allí. Es imposible que Cristalia vuelva a la vida. Su propia madre la decapitó. No hay vuelta atrás.

—Pensé lo mismo que tú cuando Saori perdió la vida —dijo Violet, cada vez con más calma y convicción—, pero ella regresó. Chicas, yo entiendo que lo que vieron fue algo muy violento e impactante, pero sé que Cristalia puede volver con nosotras. Es cosa de tener fe. La fe siempre ha sido un elemento central en la vida del ser humano.

—Pues la fe no va a hacer que la cabeza de Cristalia vuelva a unirse con su cuerpo —dijo Sophie, esta vez con un tono de voz un poco más elevado—. Hay cosas que, sencillamente, son imposibles. Regresar de la muerte es una de ellas.

—Si eso fuese cierto, entonces Saori no estaría con nosotras en este momento. —Violet tomó su computadora, la encendió, y buscó información sobre Sailor Silver Moon, cosa que le tomó unos pocos segundos—. Sailor Silver Moon murió después de detener cien mil cabezas nucleares, y sin embargo, aquí está, luchando a nuestro lado. Sophie, tu siempre me dices que me apoye en la evidencia disponible para formular mis ideas. Pues aquí tienes evidencia de lo que te estoy diciendo. Esto está comprobado por otras fuentes, independientes de la que te mostré ahora.

—Entonces —dijo Nicole, alzando la cabeza levemente—, ¿qué sugieres?

—Recuerdo que esa mujer de los moños me dijo que había algo que anclaba a Saori a este mundo, y eso era la posibilidad de un futuro conmigo —repuso Violet, recordando la conversación con esa mujer llamada Serena—. Esencialmente, todo se reduce a amor. Esa es la respuesta.

—Pues me parece una muy buena respuesta —dijo Scarlett de repente, lo que hizo que Sophie le dedicara una mirada de desdén.

—A mí no me parece simple la respuesta.

—No, no lo es —admitió Violet, pero tenía una sonrisa en su cara, una expresión discordante con el ambiente general en la habitación—. Pero sé cómo probar que es cierto lo que estoy diciendo.

—¿Cómo?

—Tenemos que hacer algo que la ciencia nos dice que es imposible: detectar y medir el amor.

Tanto Nicole como Sophie quedaron en blanco. Sin embargo, Scarlett lucía muy emocionada, olvidada por completo del episodio con Polaris. Al parecer, demostrar de forma científica la existencia del amor era una suerte de punto culminante de su vida.

—¿Detectar el amor? —preguntó Sophie, mirando a Violet como si ella se hubiera vuelto loca—. Violet, ¿eres consciente de lo que estás diciendo? El amor no es algo que se pueda medir. No es una fuerza, no es una energía… simplemente, ocurre, y no existe forma de que podamos probar su existencia a través del método científico.

—Eso ocurre solamente porque siempre partimos de supuestos erróneos —dijo Violet, cuya idea estaba comenzando a cobrar fuerza en Nicole… y para qué hablar de Scarlett. Cualquier cosa que justificara con hechos tangibles su estilo de vida era bienvenida para ella—. De una u otra forma, siempre creemos que el amor es una fuerza, o una consecuencia de alguna fuerza, o alguna clase de energía no detectada aún. Pues, yo digo que el amor es un fenómeno cuántico.

En ese momento, las tres quedaron en silencio. Escogieron dejar que Violet se explayara, porque no entendían ni jota de lo que ella había querido decir.

—Hay algo conocido como "entrelazamiento cuántico" (63). Es lo que permite que dos partículas se afecten mutuamente, aun cuando se encuentren a millones de años luz de distancia. ¿Ninguna de ustedes se ha dado cuenta que, cada vez que piensan en la persona que aman, la otra está pensando exactamente en lo mismo?

—Pues dime tú —dijo Sophie, a veces creyendo que se había metido, por error en alguna clase sobre cómo hacer tu propio muñeco vudú—. Ninguna de nosotras ha estado enamorada alguna vez.

—Eso ocurre porque creo que nuestros cerebros son computadoras cuánticas —dijo Violet, quien había perdido toda timidez, y se expresaba como una profesora que daba clase a unos cuantos alumnos bastante tercos—. Si puedo probar que hay partículas entrelazadas en los cerebros de dos personas enamoradas, entonces puedo compilar un algoritmo que permita detectar dónde y cuándo estos entrelazamientos ocurren. Es importante registrar todos los parámetros de las partículas involucradas en el primer experimento; masa, carga, número cuántico de espín, etc. También es importante calcular en qué nivel energético se encuentran las partículas, porque ese es el factor que va a decidir si las partículas entrelazadas corresponden a dos personas enamoradas o no.

Nicole y Scarlett asentían con la cabeza por puro compromiso, pues Violet había hablado en otro idioma para ellas. Sophie había sido la única que había comprendido cuál era el plan de Violet, y, para su propia sorpresa, se veía convencida por el enfoque de Violet acerca del tema. Sin embargo, faltaba hacer una pregunta, y se trataba de la que más importaba.

—¿Qué tiene que ver medir y detectar el amor con Cristalia?

Violet había visto venir la pregunta a la milla. Era esa, justamente, la pregunta que más ganas tenía de responder.

—Porque tengo una idea sobre cómo revivirla.

* * *

(58) Para los que no conocen el japonés (o no quieren perder tiempo con él), shoujo ai, quiere decir, literalmente, "amor de chica". Es un subgénero del romance que solamente trata de relaciones entre dos chicas. Esto no hay que confundirlo con el yuri, pues el shoujo ai es de corte más inocente, mientras que el yuri está orientado más al amor sexual entre dos chicas. Es la misma distinción que se hace entre el shounen ai (amor de chico) y el yaoi. Por eso, cada vez que digo que habrá yuri en un fic, es porque habrá escenas sexuales o eróticas en éste. Para titular este capítulo, empleé el significado literal de la frase.

(59) Hay que recordar que, en el anime, Haruka explica que puede conducir un vehículo estando en preparatoria porque obtuvo la licencia de conducir en otro país, lo que, claramente, es una mentira.

(60) Tengo que hacer una fe de errata con respecto a lo que dije sobre el efecto Florence Nighthingale en "Lo que hay detrás de la cortina". En realidad, este efecto se produce en personas que cuidan abnegadamente de una persona sin esperar recompensa a cambio. Al parecer, esto era más común en enfermeras, por eso se tenía ese concepto de ellas enamorándose de sus pacientes. En teoría, este efecto puede desembocar en una atracción romántica por la persona cuidada, pero esto no se da siempre, y en casos muy aislados. No obstante, el caso de Saori encaja a la perfección con este hecho.

(61) Ver capítulo 9 de "Lo que hay detrás de la cortina".

(62) Ver capítulo 11 de "Lo que hay detrás de la cortina".

(63) El entrelazamiento cuántico es un fenómeno que ocurre cuando dos partículas, con independencia de la distancia a la que se encuentren, son capaces de afectarse de forma instantánea. De hecho, a Albert Einstein no le gustaba la idea de la mecánica cuántica, pues desafiaba su propia teoría de la relatividad, en especial, su tan mentado límite máximo de velocidad para el universo, y llamaba al entrelazamiento cuántico "acciones espeluznantes a distancia", pues el intercambio de información no parece ocurrir en la estructura tetradimensional llamada espacio-tiempo, lo que ha generado especulaciones sobre si podrían haber más dimensiones de las que percibimos.


	63. Tres frentes Parte II

LXII  
Tres frentes, Parte 2

En las afueras de Denver, 16 de julio de 1992, 03:14p.m.

A Colbert Sprague le hacía falta un descanso, el cual se lo había tomado el día de ayer. En ese momento, se hallaba con energías renovadas para seguir a cargo del proyecto. Después de entregar las tareas para el día, se dirigió a su oficina, y, como todos los días desde que inició ese trabajo, se dedicó a consultar el monitor de eventos. Desde que los científicos habían descubierto el método por el cual los sujetos de estudio se transformaban en Sailor Senshi, no había habido grandes avances en aislar la información cuántica que permitía acceder a los poderes de aquellas guerreras. Era imposible obtener datos de los cetros, pues, de acuerdo a las leyes de la mecánica cuántica, éstos no tenían una forma definitiva en el universo cuando no eran observados (64), y, dado que se necesitaba una contraseña para gatillar el cambio de estado cuántico, entonces los datos no podían ser directamente observados. Se podía saber la naturaleza de la información, pero no el contenido. Después de muchos intentos fútiles, Colbert decidió que la mejor forma de obtener la información era que las chicas se transformaran.

Colbert había, en efecto, contratado más mentes femeninas para el desarrollo del proyecto, y fue una de las nuevas adiciones quien le había dado una idea prometedora sobre cómo obtener la información cuántica que necesitaba. Cuando Colbert escuchó la idea, le sorprendió que no se le hubiera ocurrido a él en primer lugar, pero aquel no era el momento de jugar gallito con sus propios empleados. A esas alturas, cualquier cosa que le hiciera dar un paso en la dirección correcta era bienvenida para él.

Ansioso por saber qué le esperaba en el nuevo experimento, Colbert ordenó que las chicas fuesen trasladadas al campo de prueba de vehículos blindados. La idea era dejar de suministrar los sedantes que mantenían a las chicas fuera de combate, de modo que despertaran y no supieran con exactitud dónde se encontraban. Como medida adicional de seguridad, un paraguas electromagnético fue instalado en las cercanías, de modo que los instrumentos de Sailor Mercury fuesen inútiles. Gracias a los datos de la NSA, Colbert sabía en qué frecuencia funcionaban sus dispositivos, y había ajustado el paraguas para cancelar aquellas ondas (65). De ese modo, Sailor Mercury no podría determinar en qué lugar se encontraba y se vería obligada a enfrentar a las amenazas que pronto iban a aparecer en el campo.

El suministro de sedantes fue interrumpido, y, lentamente, las chicas fueron despertando y poniéndose de pie. Colbert, desde la distancia, miraba con un telescopio de bolsillo cómo ellas miraban en todas direcciones, incapaces de ubicarse. Como esperaba, Sailor Mercury intentó usar su computadora y su visor, pero los guardó al rato después, negando con la cabeza.

—Bien, el paraguas funciona a la perfección —dijo Colbert, llevándose una radio a la boca, la cual funcionaba en una frecuencia distinta a la del paraguas, por lo que no tuvo problemas para comunicarse con el equipo en el campo—. Desplieguen a los soldados. Solamente utilicen munición no letal, repito, solamente usen munición no letal.

Colbert recibió un "copiado" del líder del equipo de campo. A continuación, dirigió el telescopio hacia el oeste, por donde se suponía que debía aparecer el escuadrón, y vio a los hombres aproximarse a las chicas. No debían estar a más de doscientos metros de distancia.

—Sensores habilitados —anunció uno de los técnicos, consultando una pantalla en la consola frente a él—. Estamos listos para detección.

Colbert se llevó nuevamente la radio a la boca.

—Procedan.

Tokio, 16 de julio de 1992, 01:17p.m.

Aquel había sido el experimento más difícil en el que Violet hubiera trabajado alguna vez. Reclutar a los sujetos de prueba había sido la etapa más fácil de todo el proyecto. Bastó con poner un anuncio por Internet que se requería una pareja para un experimento que pretendía demostrar que el amor existía. Lejos, lo que le tomó más trabajo a Violet fue diseñar y probar el equipo para medir los niveles de energía que esperaba ver en los entrelazamientos cuánticos, y para, por supuesto, detectar el entrelazamiento mismo. Violet no era una eminencia en Mecánica Cuántica, por lo que tuvo que estudiar por unos cuantos días la teoría, y empleó otros pocos más para la elaboración y prueba del instrumental.

Sophie fue la única que había colaborado con Violet en el experimento. Nicole y Scarlett serían más un estorbo que una ayuda, pero se mostraron igualmente entusiasmadas por el desarrollo del experimento, pese a que no había ocurrido nada interesante durante las pruebas. Solamente habían visto a la pareja en diferentes situaciones románticas, rodeados de instrumental, que Violet ocultó ingeniosamente para no estropear los resultados.

Aquel día, los últimos datos habían sido recopilados, y la pareja fue libre de irse. Violet les pidió sus direcciones de correo electrónico para que fuesen los primeros en conocer los resultados del experimento. Después que la pareja se hubo ido del hotel, Violet introdujo los datos en la computadora, empleando un software de su propio diseño para analizar la información.

—Miren esto —dijo Violet, señalando a un gráfico que mostraba los niveles de energía de las partículas en el entorno del experimento—. Hay picos de energía justo en la zona donde esperaba hallarlos. Ahora, si generamos una proyección isométrica de la habitación, e introducimos los datos… justo cómo lo esperaba.

—Los niveles de energía más altos se concentran en el lugar donde se encontraba la pareja —notó Sophie, indicando con un dedo la pantalla de la computadora.

—No solamente eso. —Violet empleó un comando para ampliar la imagen, y Sophie quedó helada con lo que vio—. Sus cuerpos están en niveles más altos que el entorno, pero la mayor densidad de puntos se encuentran en sus cabezas.

—¿O sea, nuestros cerebros son, en efecto, computadoras cuánticas?

—Lo son —dijo Violet, visiblemente emocionada con lo que estaba viendo—. Además, no sé si te das cuenta, pero los niveles de energía son los que esperábamos ver, los números cuánticos de espín también coinciden.

—¿Y los contrastaste con los estados energéticos de las partículas en situaciones normales?

—Acabo de hacerlo —repuso Violet, sintiéndose como si la navidad se hubiera adelantado varios meses—. Son muy distintos. Cada vez que la pareja se encontraba en una situación romántica, las partículas en sus cabezas siempre mostraban los mismos niveles de estado energético, mucho más elevados que en cualquier otra situación. Eso significa que las partículas comparten volúmenes muy grandes de información, lo que aporta mucha energía al sistema.

—¿Y que tipo de energía es?

—Una que jamás había visto antes. Posee una longitud de onda más larga que cualquier tipo de radiación presente en el espectro electromagnético.

—Pero esa radiación, con el equipo correcto, pudo haberse detectado antes.

—Sí, pero los científicos asumen que el espectro electromagnético comprende un intervalo limitado de longitudes de onda. En todo caso, hice un estudio de este descubrimiento, y me di cuenta que las ecuaciones de Maxwell (66) son capaces de describir este tipo de radiación. Al principio, pensé que no sería el caso, pero después, pensándolo bien, descubrí que los científicos habían estado trabajando todo este tiempo sobre un supuesto erróneo.

—¿Y cuál es?

—Ya te lo dije —dijo Violet, quien hablaba de forma atropellada, y las demás fueron capaces de entender su situación—, los científicos asumen que el espectro electromagnético está compuesto por un número limitado de tipos de radiación. Esto prueba que están equivocados. Amar también libera energía, mucha energía, cantidades inconcebibles de energía. Lo que pasa es que no la detectamos por esa presunción de la que les hablaba. Cualquier tipo de radiación detectada que no esté dentro del espectro electromagnético, es descartada como ruido.

Nicole y Scarlett escuchaban, sin entender ninguno de los tecnicismos, pero sí comprendieron que el amor dejaba un rastro detectable, el cual no podía ser atribuido a ninguna otra fuerza en el universo. Sophie, por otro lado, no solamente había entendido todo lo que había querido decir Violet, sino que se dio cuenta que quería llegar a alguna parte con su explicación.

—Detectaste esta radiación en otro lugar, ¿verdad?

—No exactamente —dijo Violet, pero supo que Sophie había entendido, al fin, cuál era su punto con todo ese experimento—. Lo que pasa, es que estuve leyendo los reportes sobre aquel resplandor plateado al final de la Guerra Fría, en junio de 1969, y hubo una estación que captó esa radiación. Obviamente, los científicos no tenían el conocimiento para determinar de qué se trataba. Yo obtuve los datos de aquella estación y, cuando comparé las longitudes de onda de aquel evento con las de mi experimento, descubrí que eran iguales.

Sophie se quedó en blanco, incapaz de dimensionar lo que Violet había descubierto.

—Pero… pero, ¿sabemos qué fue lo que desató aquel resplandor plateado?

—Yo lo sé —dijo Violet, sonriendo—. Saori me lo dijo todo. Ella fue la que detuvo las cabezas nucleares. Y me dijo que había usado el Cristal de Plata.

Sophie quedó en silencio por un rato, ponderando las implicaciones de aquel nuevo descubrimiento. Si Saori había usado el poder del Cristal de Plata para poner fin a la Guerra Fría, y aquel resplandor había sido generado por la gema, cuya radiación poseía la misma longitud de onda que la radiación detectada durante el experimento, entonces…

—¿Me estás diciendo que lo que le da poder al Cristal de Plata es… amor?

—Exactamente —dijo Violet, ampliando su sonrisa.

—Si eso es cierto, y todo lo que me dijiste sobre Saori era verdad, entonces, ¿quieres usar el Cristal de Plata para revivir a Cristalia?

Violet asintió por toda respuesta. Nicole se puso de pie, con la mirada de una mujer que había recuperado la esperanza.

—¿Quién tiene el Cristal de Plata?

—Pues… Saori.

—Estoy segura que ella va a cooperar con nosotras —dijo Nicole, mirando por la ventana de la habitación, notando que había nevado sin parar desde que Polaris llegó a la ciudad—. Chicas, es hora de recuperar a nuestra princesa.

Washington, 16 de julio de 1992, 5:06p.m

Podía ser que Herbert Dixon ya no tuviera que convivir con los dolores de cabeza, pero, de todas formas, había momentos en que no sabía si era él pensando, o si era una de las dos conciencias que habitaban dentro de él. Porque había ratos en los que se veía arrasado por un torbellino de odio y rencor que le invitaba a dejar de lado su plan primario, y optar por el plan alternativo. Para esa conciencia, la que Herbert asumía que era la de Sailor Galaxia, no había nada mejor que dejar caer meteoritos impulsados por cañones de riel hacia la superficie del planeta, erradicando a la raza humana de la faz de la Tierra. Por otro lado, había otras oportunidades en las que juzgaba que era mejor apoderarse del Cristal de Plata para hacer lo mismo que en algún momento hizo Sailor Silver Moon. Imaginó que así pensaría la reina Serenity.

Para Herbert, el mejor curso de acción era el punto medio entre ambas acciones. Erradicar a la mayor parte de la población mundial, y con los sobrevivientes, crear un mundo nuevo, libre de todas las enfermedades que aquejaban a la humanidad. Puede que uno se preguntase por qué Herbert incitaba a los Estados Unidos a crear armas basadas en los poderes de las Sailor Senshi y a militarizar la NASA, si ya tenía un plan primario en el cual apoyarse. La verdad, Herbert hacía esas cosas solamente para probar un punto muy simple.

Desde tiempos inmemoriales, el ser humano había recurrido a la guerra para concretar sus fines. Ya fuese diseminar una religión, una idea política, o imponer algún sistema socioeconómico, no había tratado, arreglo o alianza que pudiera conseguir alguna de esas cosas de forma más efectiva que la guerra. Pero la guerra, como toda invención humana, tenía consecuencias, y la más visible de ellas era la cantidad de gente que moría peleando por su nación. Para cualquier civilización, muchas bajas era siempre sinónimo de baja moral, por lo que se inventó una excusa para justificar las muertes, que morir en batalla era algo honorable, y que alimentaba el fuego de un país por seguir combatiendo. Tal había sido el origen de algo que, en el mundo de hoy, era causa de muchas divisiones y peleas fratricidas. Aquello se llamaba patriotismo.

Sin embargo, en el mundo moderno, las guerras ya no se libraban con armas, sino que con dinero. Ya no se amenazaba a un país con ser bombardeado con misiles balísticos intercontinentales, sino que se hacía con bloqueos comerciales, préstamos a largo plazo con tasas de interés de pesadilla, privatizaciones de servicios públicos, y un sinnúmero de otras tácticas económicas cuestionables. Hace poco, Herbert comprobó que el poder económico era capaz de poner naciones enteras de rodillas, pues, desde esa reunión que tuvo en Jekyll Island, había visto cómo las corporaciones energéticas, los bancos y los contratistas de defensa comenzaron a ganar dinero prácticamente de la noche a la mañana, reinstaurando un sistema que había amenazado con desaparecer por completo después del atrevimiento de Sailor Silver Moon. Herbert había comprobado, sin un ápice de duda, que la codicia, la belicosidad y la corrupción eran parte de la naturaleza humana. Mientras que otras personas se limitaban a criticar estas acciones, sin tomar al reno por las astas, Herbert decidió hacer algo al respecto.

Herbert sabía que, si su plan tenía éxito, muchos dedos le iban a apuntar, llamándolo con muchos epítetos, epítetos dignos de personajes como Hitler, Stalin, o Mao Zedong. La mayoría de la gente no soportaría semejante presión social, pero Herbert se sabía preparado para las críticas, las condenas y las interpelaciones. Era consciente que, para cambiar el mundo, había que ensuciarse las manos, había que tolerar que la humanidad lo recordara como el genocida más perverso de la historia. Porque sabía que nadie iba a ver las consecuencias positivas de su plan, sino que lo negativo, porque, sencillamente, el ser humano era así.

Herbert salió de sus cavilaciones, y se dirigió a la estación de monitoreo, donde sabía que iba a encontrar a Hawkins. Como esperaba, allí estaba, sentado, viendo mil pantallas de cámaras de seguridad alrededor del globo. Especial interés le causaba lo que estaba pasando en las afueras de Denver.

—Señor —dijo Hawkins en cuanto vio a Herbert aproximarse a él—, Colbert acaba de tener una idea sobre cómo acceder a los poderes de las Sailor Senshi. Estoy registrando imágenes del campo de pruebas de vehículos blindados.

—¿Te aseguraste que el canal estuviera protegido?

—Posee tres niveles de seguridad —aseguró Hawkins, indicando a un costado de la pantalla, donde salían unos números. Herbert supo interpretar aquellos números, y supo que el canal permanecía seguro—. Solamente nosotros poseemos acceso.

—Muy bien. —Herbert tomó asiento junto a Hawkins, mirando cómo las Sailor Senshi repelían a las amenazas de control con sus poderes—. Hicimos bien en recomendar a Colbert Sprague para la tarea. Tiene amplia experiencia con armas. Desarmaba y armaba rifles con los ojos vendados. Estoy seguro que puede hacer el trabajo.

—¿Y se puede saber para qué quiere que Estados Unidos posea armas de ese tipo?

—Bueno, es una prueba, que sé que ellos van a fallar —dijo Herbert, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa—. Ellos no se van a resistir en emplear los poderes de las Sailor Senshi para crear armas. Cuando les propuse la idea, nadie puso alguna objeción, nadie me contradijo, nadie me dijo que podían usarse para, por ejemplo, fines pacíficos, aplicaciones científicas y tecnológicas que pudieran mejorar la calidad de vida de la humanidad. No. Lo primero que piensan estos sujetos es hacer armas, como si la única forma de hacerse valer fuese a través de la violencia o la intimidación.

—Bueno, es que así funciona Estados Unidos —dijo Hawkins, luciendo pensativo—. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si fuese Japón quien tuviera acceso a este tipo de tecnología? Ellos no andan pensando en crear armas, sino en formas de mejorar la calidad de las personas.

—Ahí estás equivocado —repuso Herbert, usando una de las pantallas para reproducir un video, el mismo que Desmond Hudson, donde se podía ver a una activista en reunión con el Primer Ministro japonés—. Todos tenemos algún rencor en nuestros corazones, y os japoneses, por muy avanzados que sean, no han olvidado lo ocurrido en Hiroshima y Nagasaki. Las heridas son demasiado profundas para que hagan como que jamás pasó. ¿Ahora lo ves, Hawkins? Todo esto es consecuencia de ideales peligrosos e intereses económicos. Nadie se pone a pensar en qué sería lo mejor para la humanidad en su conjunto, sino en lo que es mejor para uno. Por eso estoy haciendo esto, para eliminar la codicia, el odio y el miedo. Tampoco es que gocemos de una abundancia de recursos naturales. Somos demasiados en este planeta, y el acceso a los recursos es otra causa de guerras, muertes y aprovechamiento económico. Quiero acabar con todo eso, Hawkins, aunque tenga que eliminar al noventa y cinco por ciento de la población. Es lo que traté de hacer en los sesentas, pero Sailor Silver Moon lo impidió.

Herbert miró a Hawkins, quien tenía una expresión vacante en su cara, como si no pudiera creer que su jefe, en realidad, tuviera los redaños de convertirse en un genocida para acabar con los males que aquejaban a la humanidad. Sin embargo, Herbert malinterpretó la expresión de su jefe de monitoreo.

—¿No apruebas?

—Señor, no sé de qué está hablando —dijo Hawkins, mirando a Herbert como si lo estuviera viendo bajo una luz nueva—. Siempre estuve de acuerdo con su plan, pero jamás me dijo por qué lo estaba haciendo. Y ahora que lo sé, quiero que sepa que podrá contar conmigo para lo que sea, incluso si quiere que yo sea su segundo al mando.

Herbert se quedó mirando a Hawkins, luciendo desconcertado.

—¿Lo harías?

—Por supuesto, ahora que sé cuál es su propósito. Quiero poner mi parte en hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor.

—¿Aun cuando mis métodos sean… extremos?

—Cambios extremos requieren medidas extremas.

Un pitido le indicó a Hawkins que había un acceso no autorizado en el perímetro del domo. Hawkins manejó unos cuantos controles y vio que había dos personas que se suponía que no debían estar allí.

—No las pierdas de vista —dijo Herbert, palmeando el hombro de Hawkins, sacando su arma del bolsillo—. Iré a lidiar con ellas.

Tokio, en ese mismo momento

El profesor Tomoe disfrutaba de un refrigerio, cuando escuchó el sonido de su móvil. Le acababa de llegar un mensaje. Tomó su teléfono, y vio el mensaje. Compuso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El plan estaba discurriendo exactamente como lo había concebido desde el principio.

Viluy acababa de descubrir quiénes eran los dueños de los talismanes.

Sin embargo, había un problema.

Uno muy grande.

* * *

(64) Uno de los principios de la mecánica cuántica trata de cómo se comporta la realidad cuando es observada y cuando no. Mientras el entorno no sea observado, se dice que no tiene forma definitiva en el universo. Con observación, se entiende cualquier tipo de medición, y eso no solamente implica la vista, sino que todos los sentidos. Sentir, oler, saborear, tocar y ver son mediciones, por lo tanto, son observaciones. Un ejemplo de esto es el famoso experimento de la doble rendija, donde se hace pasar un haz concentrado de fotones a través de una doble rendija, y los impactos son registrados en una placa. Por extraño que pudiera sonar, los fotones no forman dos rendijas, como dicta el sentido común, sino que se forman varias rendijas, como una onda de rendijas. Ahora, si se ponen detectores junto a la rendija, la onda de rendijas desaparece, y es reemplazada por dos rendijas. Este experimento apunta a la idea de que el universo luce de la forma en que lo conocemos, siempre y cuando lo estamos observando. Cuando no, el universo pierde su forma física.

(65) De acuerdo a la teoría de ondas, cuando una onda con una determinada longitud, amplitud y fase se encuentra con una onda con longitud, amplitud y fase opuestas, ambas ondas se cancelan. La longitud de onda es la distancia que existen entre dos ciclos, la amplitud de onda es la distancia que existe entre la cresta de la onda y el eje "x" de ésta, y la fase es el desplazamiento que existe entre la cresta de la onda y el eje "y" de ésta.

(66) Las ecuaciones de Maxwell son un grupo de cuatro ecuaciones que describe por completo todos los fenómenos electromagnéticos. Maxwell descubrió que las leyes de Gauss (tanto para el campo eléctrico como para el magnético), la ley de Faraday-Lenz y la ley general de Ampere, se podían unificar en un único grupo de ecuaciones que podía explicar el electromagnetismo en general.


	64. Sailor Chibi Moon

LXIII  
Sailor Chibi Moon

Tokio, 18 de julio de 1992, 01:17p.m.

Rini había llegado anteayer a 1992, pero no podía recordar dónde quedaba la casa de Serena. Estuvo preguntando aquí y allá por su domicilio, hasta que un periódico le entregó la horrible noticia. Al parecer, Serena había sido víctima de un atentado terrorista, el cual había reclamado su vida. Además, cuatro jóvenes habían desaparecido al mismo tiempo que había ocurrido el atentado, y algunos testigos las situaron en la casa de Serena en ese momento. Desde ese entonces, Rini no había querido acercarse a la casa de Serena, por miedo a enfrentar la verdad, y había errado de un lugar a otro, sin quedarse en el mismo sitio por más de dos horas, pese a que no había nadie persiguiéndola.

Bueno, había alguien tras su rastro, pero esa persona no tenía ninguna mala intención con ella. La verdad, Rini no hacía eso por gusto. Por increíble que pudiera sonar, ella estaba recibiendo entrenamiento. Alguien estaba poniendo a prueba su resistencia, y se trataba de la persona más idónea para el trabajo. De todas formas, la persona más indicada para entrenar a una Sailor Senshi, era una Sailor Senshi.

Su madre, la Neo Reina Serena, había tomado la decisión que Rini debía iniciar su entrenamiento como Sailor Senshi, después de ver lo vulnerable que era ella frente a los peligros del mundo. Al principio, Rini se había negado enérgicamente en llevar a cabo el entrenamiento, pero bastó con un buen consejo del rey Endimión para convencerla de hacerlo. No obstante, la Neo Reina había juzgado prudente que Rini contara con una buena maestra, alguien que fuese una cara conocida para ella, y sabía que ella siempre había estado en buenos términos con Sailor Pluto, a tal punto que era como una segunda madre para Rini. Por supuesto, Sailor Pluto aceptó entrenar a la Pequeña Dama, juzgando que aquella decisión era buena para la línea temporal.

En general, Rini no podía quejarse de su situación, salvo del frío. No recordaba que hiciera tanto frío en esa época del año (pleno verano), tampoco que hubiera una capa de veinte centímetros de nieve. Aquello dificultaba sus movimientos, y no pasaba mucho rato para que le faltara el aire. Más difícil aún era cubrir sus huellas, por mucho que Sailor Pluto le dijese que tratara de pisar con más ligereza. Se suponía que estaba practicando tácticas de sigilo, pero en la nieve, pasar desapercibido era bastante complicado, sobre todo cuando uno no tenía experiencia en el tema. No pasó mucho rato para que Sailor Pluto la encontrara, acurrucada bajo un banquillo.

—Da la impresión que pisas como si estuvieras enojada —dijo Sailor Pluto, con una inteligente mezcla de amabilidad y seriedad—. Pequeña Dama, tienes que pisar con calma. Cuando andas por terreno suave, no necesitas emplear toda la fuerza de tus piernas para pisar. También conviene usar la mayor superficie de pie posible. ¿Recuerdas lo que te decía Sailor Mercury sobre la presión?

—Dijo que la presión era la cantidad de fuerza que ejerce un objeto por unidad de área.

—Correcto. Por eso, cuando pisas, usa toda la planta del pie. Ayudará a que no dejes huellas muy visible sobre nieve o arena.

—Es que es muy difícil.

—¿Y por qué crees que estamos haciendo esto?

Rini se quedó en silencio, juzgando que Sailor Pluto tenía razón. Realmente, no esperaba que consiguiera pasar esa prueba en los primeros intentos, pero, de todas formas, era frustrante tener que lidiar con el fracaso apenas comenzando a entrenar.

—Por cierto, Plu, ¿por qué hay tanta nieve? Se supone que estamos en verano.

—Algo muy malo ha ocurrido aquí —dijo Sailor Pluto con gravedad, sentándose sobre el banquillo, sin sentir ninguna incomodidad—. Seguramente ya sabes que Sailor Moon está muerta, y que sus compañeras fueron secuestradas por el gobierno de los Estados Unidos. Esto, sin embargo, genera una contradicción.

—¿Y cuál es?

—Si Sailor Moon está, en efecto, muerta, entonces tú no deberías existir. Tampoco debería haber una reina en el trono de Tokio de Cristal. Pero sabemos que ese no es el caso.

—¿Podría Sailor Moon seguir con vida?

—Lamentablemente, no es así —dijo Sailor Pluto en voz baja—. Vi desde mis dominios cómo el cadáver de Sailor Moon era enterrado en el patio trasero de su casa. Creo que algo va a pasar con Sailor Moon en el futuro, pero no puedo verlo. Ya no puedo decidir si algo afecta a la línea temporal o no. Es como… como si un evento catastrófico estuviera oscureciendo mi visión del futuro.

—¿Tú crees que este mundo va a llegar a su fin? —dijo Rini, luciendo asustada.

—No lo sé, Pequeña Dama, no lo sé —repuso Sailor Pluto, poniéndose de pie, e instando a Rini a que hiciera lo mismo—. No podemos perder más tiempo. Tenemos que continuar con el entrenamiento, o tu madre se va a molestar mucho conmigo. Y estoy segura que tú no quieres eso.

—Me pregunto qué hace esa niña sola —dijo Rini, señalando con un dedo a una joven delgada, de cabello negro y corto, ojos púrpura y que vestía ropas oscuras—. No se ve muy feliz.

—Me temo que esa es la menor de nuestras preocupaciones en este momento —dijo Sailor Pluto, con un poco más de severidad—. Vamos, Pequeña Dama, debemos continuar con el entrenamiento.

—¡No voy a hacer nada hasta haber hablado siquiera un poco con esa chica! —exclamó Rini, y Sailor Pluto se quedó enraizada al suelo, con la boca ligeramente abierta—. Por favor, Plu. No es que tengamos prisa por practicar. Es sólo un ratito.

—Está bien, está bien —repuso Sailor Pluto, exhalando hondo, buscando paciencia—. Pero no tardes mucho, ¿quieres?

—¡Gracias, Plu! ¡Eres la mejor!

Rini desvió la vista hacia la muchacha del cabello negro. Vio que estaba armando lo que parecía un muñeco de nieve bastante extraño, porque no parecía ni remotamente un muñeco de nieve, sino más bien, dos bolas de nieve, una encima de la otra, sin ninguna cara o indicio de que fuese un muñeco.

—Hola —dijo Rini a la chica del cabello negro, sonriendo.

La aludida tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero también mostró una sonrisa cuando encaró a Rini.

—Hola —dijo ella. Tenía una voz muy dulce y sus ojos la hacían ver como uno o dos años menor de lo que era—. Nunca había hecho un muñeco de nieve. Disculpa si no está quedando bien.

—Es natural que no te quede bien al primer intento —dijo Rini, acercándose a la chica, y notando que ostentaba una expresión que denotaba una profunda tristeza, como si nunca en la vida hubiese sido feliz—. ¿Andas con tus padres?

—Mi padre está sentado en ese banquillo —dijo ella, señalando con el dedo a un hombre de cabello canoso y que usaba lentes redondos—. Mi madre no está con nosotros. Murió en un accidente.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Rini, sentándose al lado de la chica, sintiendo una inexplicable oleada de lástima por ella—. Debe ser duro para ti crecer sin una madre.

—Mi padre hace lo que puede, pero… no es suficiente. Soy… soy una chica complicada.

—¿En qué sentido?

—Lo siento. Apenas nos estamos conociendo. No quiero andar contando mis problemas a las personas. Van a pensar que me estoy haciendo la víctima a propósito, y no quiero que la gente piense eso de mí.

—Entiendo —dijo Rini, tratando de suprimir aquella oleada de lástima—. Entonces, ¿qué me puedes contar?

—Te puedo decir mi nombre. Me llamo Hotaru Tomoe.

—Me llamo… Rini Tsukino. —Iba a decir que se llamaba Serena, pero aquello le hizo recordar a su madre, y a la incógnita sobre su muerte—. Tengo… doce años—. Rini tampoco juzgó prudente decir su verdadera edad, pues era un número que haría que cualquier persona se fuera de espaldas al piso—. Me imagino que eres más o menos de la misma edad que yo.

—Yo también tengo doce —dijo Hotaru, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa—. Voy a entrar a mi último año de primaria en unos dos meses más. Es una lástima que mi padre no quiera salir de vacaciones. Dice que está ocupado con un proyecto del colegio donde enseña, y quiere aprovechar las vacaciones para avanzar todo lo que pueda.

—Y asumo que no estarás aquí por mucho más tiempo.

—No puedo estar mucho rato a la luz del sol —dijo Hotaru, desviando la vista de los ojos de Rini—. Sufro de una enfermedad genética muy extraña, que me hace alérgica a la luz. Es una fortuna que esté nublado, y que caiga nieve. No he tenido ninguna secuela, hasta ahora.

—Es una pena lo que te pasa —dijo Rini, decidiendo si hacerle un gesto de cariño a Hotaru o no. Al final, decidió que no se lo iba a tomar bien, por lo que no lo hizo—. Tengo que irme. Lo siento. Quería seguir hablando contigo.

—Pero puedes ir a verme cuando quieras —dijo Hotaru, mostrando una sonrisa más amplia que la de antes, tendiéndole un papel a Rini—. Esta es la dirección de la casa de mi padre. Aparte de hacer clases en el colegio, es un médico particular. Me agradó mucho hablar contigo. Me da la impresión que la gente me evita, como si vieran algo raro en mí.

—Yo no veo nada raro en ti.

—Eres muy amable —dijo Hotaru, a quien le brillaron los ojos—. Ojalá nos veamos pronto, Rini.

—Cuenta con ello —repuso Rini, dando media vuelta y yendo donde Sailor Pluto, quien la esperaba con los brazos cruzados.

—Te tomaste tu tiempo en conversar con esa chica —dijo, quien lucía más seria de lo que ameritaba la situación—. Por cierto, no te aconsejo que vuelvas a ver a esa muchacha.

Rini puso los brazos en jarras.

—¿Por qué?

—Hay algo en esa muchacha que no me gusta —contestó Sailor Pluto, llevándose una mano al mentón—. Percibo un aura oscura en su interior, como si escondiera un demonio muy poderoso.

—Bah, lo dices porque usa ropa oscura —replicó Rini, perdiendo la paciencia—. Hotaru no tiene nada de malo. De hecho, no puede estar mucho rato al sol por una enfermedad que tiene.

—¿De verdad? —dijo Sailor Pluto, mostrándose interesada en lo que le acababa de decir Rini—. No es algo que una persona diga a alguien que acaba de conocer. Podría ser una excusa para no admitir que hay un poder maligno en su interior.

—Eres increíble —gruñó Rini, taladrando con la mirada a Sailor Pluto—. ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así de una niña de doce años? Tienes miles de años de edad, has reencarnado varias veces ya, la última vez no fue hace mucho, ya sabes, cuando yo era…

—Por eso lo digo, Pequeña Dama —dijo Sailor Pluto, inclinándose delante de ella y mostrándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora—. No estoy diciendo que Hotaru sea la culpable de tener ese poder maligno. Puede que, como pasó contigo, alguien la maldijo, o hizo algún experimento con ella. Puede que esté equivocada, pero, ¿qué pasaría si tengo razón? Correrías mucho peligro, y estoy segura que tu madre no querría que te expusieras, no después de haber pasado por la experiencia de ser Black Lady. No estoy siendo seria por querer perjudicarte. Solamente lo hago por protegerte.

—Hotaru no tiene ningún poder maligno en su interior —dijo Rini testarudamente, y Sailor Pluto se quedó con la boca ligeramente abierta—. Si no tienes evidencia de lo que dices, entonces no puedo tomarte en serio.

Sailor Pluto iba a responder, cuando sintió un aire frío impactar su espalda. Dio media vuelta, y vio a un mujer delgada, vestida de negro y celeste, su cabello era del mismo color y tenía un aire de sabionda visible a millas. Sailor Pluto adoptó su postura de batalla, extendiendo su báculo y apuntándolo hacia la intrusa.

—¿Quién eres tú?

—Bueno, eso es algo interesante —dijo la aludida, extendiendo sus brazos hacia delante, de los cuales comenzaron a brotar lo que parecían unas pequeñas bolas de metal, las cuales rodearon el cuerpo de la intrusa, a modo de coraza protectora—. Mi nombre es Viluy, y tú tienes algo que nos pertenece.

—No sé a qué te refieres —dijo Sailor Pluto, dando un paso hacia Viluy—, pero no tendrás nada de nadie. Y si intentas desafiarme, vas a comprobar que fuiste poco inteligente al enfrentarme. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que soy?

—Eres una Sailor Senshi —dijo Viluy sin un ápice de duda, algo que descolocó un poco a Sailor Pluto—. Sí, mis compañeras me han hablado de ustedes. Guerreras con poderes mágicos. Sin embargo, lo dices como si ustedes fuesen invencibles, cuando están muy lejos de serlo. Cuatro de ustedes fueron derrotadas por sujetos con armas primitivas, ¿y vienes a amenazarme?

—No digas que no te lo advertí —dijo Sailor Pluto, y ella enarboló su báculo—. Grito mortal.

Sailor Pluto no alzó la voz para atacar, pero un viento negro brotó del báculo, y Viluy movió sus brazos, de modo que las bolas de metal formaran un escudo protector, absorbiendo el poder del ataque como si se tratase de una aspiradora de alta tecnología.

—Te lo dije —dijo Viluy, haciendo más maniobras con los brazos, y las bolas se desplazaron rápidamente hacia Sailor Pluto, rodeándola. Ella se protegió con su báculo de lo que fuese que le iban a hacer esas bolas, pero no esperó lo que Viluy hizo a continuación.

Comprimiendo sus manos en puños, las bolas liberaron la energía que habían absorbido, y Sailor Pluto no pudo protegerse de su propio ataque, recibiéndolo con toda su fuerza. Los alaridos de dolor resonaron en toda la plaza, y Rini miraba, con horror, cómo su maestra estaba siendo derrotada con tanta facilidad.

—Vaya, pensé que serías un reto mayor —dijo Viluy, llamando a las bolas con sus manos, dejando a Sailor Pluto casi inconsciente—. Las Sailor Senshi son un mal chiste. No entiendo cómo Eudial y Mimette perdieron contra ellas, aunque puede que esas dos aspirantes sean débiles. Como sea, vine a tomar algo que nos pertenece, así que, niña, apártate de mi camino.

—Lastimaste a Plu —dijo Rini, temblando de la cabeza a los pies, aunque Viluy no podía decidir si era por miedo o por rabia, o por ambas cosas—. Ella es mi amiga. ¡No voy a permitir que le sigas haciendo daño! —Rini sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un cetro corto, de color rosado, con un corazón en un extremo, y lo extendió al cielo cubierto de nubes—. ¡Por el poder del prisma lunar!

Viluy tuvo que hacer visera con las manos para bloquear la luz rosada que provenía de Rini. No pasaron más de diez segundos para que el brillo se apagara, y pudiera ver con quién debía lidiar en esa ocasión. Cuando lo hizo, soltó una carcajada fría.

—¿Otra Sailor Senshi? —dijo cuando dejó de reírse—. ¿Cuántas hay? Pero eso no importa demasiado ahora. Te voy a derrotar como a tu amiga.

—Yo te voy a detener —exclamó la nueva Sailor Senshi, aunque se notaba, más que nada en el temblor de su voz, que no tenía muchas esperanzas en derrotar a alguien que había hecho lo propio con una Sailor Senshi con mucha más experiencia que ella—. Yo, Sailor Chibi Moon, te castigaré en el nombre de la luna.

Y Sailor Chibi Moon sacó un cetro, parecido al que usó para transformarse, y lo extendió hacia delante. Viluy miró el cetro, sintiendo unas ganas irresistibles de reírse. De todos los escenarios que había imaginado para ese encuentro, no esperó que aquel fuese tan fácil.

—No tienes oportunidad contra mí.

—Eso lo veremos —dijo Sailor Chibi Moon—. ¡Dulce Corazón… Rosa!

Si aquel era un ataque, entonces era uno bastante pésimo, pensó Viluy, viendo cómo Sailor Chibi Moon se quedaba mirando el cetro, como si no pudiera entender qué andaba mal con éste. Viluy dio unos pocos pasos hacia ella, dispuesta a acabar con aquel patética imitación de combate, cuando sintió que algo muy duro le golpeaba la cara, impidiéndole avanzar más. Después, se dio cuenta que el ataque de Sailor Chibi Moon había dado resultado después de todo. No era un ataque devastador, pero conseguía impedir que ella se moviese, pues era como si alguien le estuviera pegando bofetadas a cada momento.

—¿Qué… diablos… es… esto? —rezongó Viluy, tratando de usar sus nanobots para protegerse del ataque, pero éste era tan persistente que no le permitía hacer otra cosa que cubrirse con los brazos.

Viluy estaba pensando en una forma de contraatacar, cuando sintió un golpe tremebundo que la envió contra un banquillo. Con la cabeza dando vueltas, se puso de pie, tratando de discernir de dónde había provenido semejante ataque. Con sorpresa mal disimulada, vio a una tercera Sailor Senshi. Su cabello era plateado, al igual que su uniforme. La identificó como la que había derrotado y capturado a Eudial.

—Así que tú eres la infame Sailor Silver Moon —dijo, acercándose a paso lento y dando tumbos—. Puede que hayas derrotado a Eudial, pero no te será tan fácil acabar conmigo.

Viluy movió ambos brazos, y envió a los nanobots hacia Sailor Silver Moon. Sin embargo, bastó con un movimiento violento de sus dos brazos para lanzar a los nanobots lejos. Viluy quedó estupefacta. Se suponía que los nanobots eran capaces de absorber cualquier tipo de energía, por lo que no se explicaba cómo habían salido eyectados en todas direcciones como si fuesen simples bolas de metal.

—No sé qué mierda creíste —dijo Sailor Silver Moon, acercándose a Viluy, quien retrocedía paso a paso, presa del miedo—, cuando te atreviste a lastimar a dos personas inocentes. Por eso, te voy a hacer puré, bruja de pacotilla.

Sailor Silver Moon corrió a toda velocidad, justo en el momento en que Viluy llamó nuevamente a los nanobots. Sin embargo, éstos nunca llegaron, porque el puño que le encajó Sailor Silver Moon en el bajo vientre hizo que perdiera el aire de los pulmones. Gimiendo de dolor, Viluy se dobló de forma instintiva, y Sailor Silver Moon volvió a extender sus brazos, lanzando a la pobre Viluy contra una estatua, impactando en la base de hormigón, quebrándole el cuello y matándola en el acto. Sus nanobots se deshicieron en mil volutas de humo.

Sailor Chibi Moon no había visto cómo había muerto Viluy, pero si vio a la Sailor Senshi que la había enviado lejos. Jamás la había visto en su vida, pero su uniforme era similar al de ella, solamente que su listón, su falda y sus botas largas eran plateadas. Saltó del susto cuando ella apareció nuevamente, dando una mirada hacia ella, y luego hacia Sailor Pluto.

—¿Están bien? —preguntó Sailor Silver Moon, notando que Sailor Pluto se estaba poniendo de pie con lentitud.

—Yo estoy bien —contestó Sailor Chibi Moon, mirando a la nueva Sailor Senshi con curiosidad—. ¿Quién eres tú? Nunca había visto a una Sailor Senshi que se pareciera a ti.

—Soy Sailor Silver Moon —dijo la aludida, también gastando una mirada en ella—. Yo tampoco te conozco.

—Soy Sailor Chibi Moon —repuso ella, mirando a Sailor Silver Moon con algo de miedo y otro poco de admiración—. Y, ahora que lo pienso, me recuerdas mucho a mi mamá, con esos flequillos y la forma de tus ojos, solamente que no usas moños.

—¿De casualidad, tu mamá se llama Serena?

Sailor Chibi Moon frunció el ceño.

—Sí. ¿Por qué lo dices?

Sailor Silver Moon compuso una sonrisa.

—Felicidades. Acabas de conocer a tu hermana mayor.


	65. Tres frentes Parte III

LXIV  
Tres frentes, Parte 3

Washington, 16 de julio de 1992, 5:17p.m

Herbert Dixon había llegado a la bodega donde almacenaba los materiales necesarios para mantener la operación en su laboratorio, cuando vio a dos mujeres muy delgadas, una de cabello azul y otra de cabello rojo, decorados con trenzas. Ambas vestían atuendos estrafalarios, de color negro y del de sus respectivos cabellos. Las dos ostentaban una estrella negra en sus frentes, y, de no ser por sus cabellos, Herbert no habría podido distinguir entre las dos.

—Están en una zona restringida —dijo, sacando su arma del bolsillo, pero sin apuntarla a las intrusas—. Díganme por qué están aquí.

—Solamente queremos unos materiales que el profesor Tomoe necesita para sus experimentos —dijo la del cabello azul con una sonrisa, como si no fuese consciente del palo de madera que sujetaba Herbert con su mano izquierda—. No queremos pelear contra usted. De todos modos, no podría derrotarnos, así que le sugiero que coopere con nosotras, y nadie saldrá lastimado.

Herbert no dijo ni hizo nada. Se limitó a evaluar a las dos intrusas. Lo primero que le llamó la atención, aparte del hecho de ser gemelas, era la forma en que se habían expresado, como si el laboratorio les perteneciera. En segundo lugar, habían mencionado al profesor Tomoe sin ningún tipo de contemplación, como si estuvieran seguras que no había ningún cuidado que poner al respecto. Después de todo, si ellas habían mencionado a Soichi Tomoe, entonces eso significaba que ellas estaban conectadas con él, o que trabajaban para él, lo que implicaba que sabían de antemano sobre el laboratorio o sobre cómo se podía ganar acceso sin que él se diera cuenta. Por fortuna, Herbert conocía el concepto de la "pirámide de la información", y era el único que sabía en qué consistía su plan maestro. Ninguno de los que alguna vez trabajaron para él sabía sobre lo que realmente quería conseguir con todos esos experimentos. La única persona en la que había confiado su plan, ya había manifestado su aprobación, y no tenía miedo de que lo revelara a una tercera persona, arruinando todos sus esquemas.

—¿Por qué asumen que no podré derrotarlas? —preguntó Herbert, jugando un poco con su arma, aún sin apuntarla hacia las intrusas—. Si trabajan para el profesor Tomoe, o están conectadas con él, asumo que él les platicó sobre mí y mis… digamos… habilidades. No es conveniente subestimar a un oponente, al que sea.

—Por eso se lo advertimos —repuso la del cabello rojo, dedicando una breve mirada al arma de Herbert—. El profesor Tomoe nos dijo todo sobre usted; sus capacidades intelectuales, sus poderes mágicos, todo. Y, para serle franca, sus trucos de salón no se comparan en lo absoluto con nuestras habilidades, sobre todo cuando trabajamos en equipo.

Herbert frunció el ceño. _Conque ellas trabajan en equipo. O sea, por separadas, no son tan efectivas. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es mantenerlas divididas._

—¿Saben cuál es la primera regla en un combate? —volvió a preguntar Herbert, y ambas gemelas se miraron, en señal de confusión—. Nunca revelen información sobre sus capacidades antes de pelear. Porque, gracias a ustedes, ya sé cómo ponerlas en su sitio.

—Me gustaría verle intentarlo —dijo la del cabello azul, mirando de reojo a su hermana, y adoptando sus respectivas posturas de ataque. Herbert, por su parte, enarboló su arma hacia ambas mujeres, separando un poco sus piernas, de modo que no perdiera balance al defenderse o atacar.

Ellas hicieron el primer movimiento.

Aquello era algo que Herbert esperaba, pues aquella declaración sobre que él no podría derrotarlas le había dicho mucho sobre sus comportamientos de lucha. Asumió que estaban determinadas en ponerlo en su lugar, por lo que era predecible que intentaran acabar con el combate lo antes posible. Además, ellas necesitaban algo de su bodega de suministros, por lo que tampoco podían darse el lujo del tiempo. Decidió jugar con ambas variables antes de realizar algún movimiento ofensivo.

Vio que la del cabello rojizo se ponía detrás de él, y la del cabello azul permanecía en su lugar. Herbert juzgó que ambas atacarían al mismo tiempo, y que él no podría defenderse de dos ataques que provenían de direcciones opuestas. Aquello le decía algo nuevo sobre sus nuevos oponentes.

Dos esferas de energía brotaron de las manos de sus dos contrincantes, y Herbert decidió actuar rápido. Blandiendo su arma como si estuviera conduciendo una orquesta, la alzó hacia arriba, y un látigo de luz brotó de ésta, enroscándose en una tubería eléctrica. Otro movimiento, y Herbert salió como una exhalación hacia el techo, justo cuando ambas esferas colisionaron en el aire, calentando el aire alrededor, chamuscando las ropas de Herbert, pero sin hacerle un daño significativo. Cuando la explosión hubo desaparecido, Herbert descendió del techo, apuntando su arma hacia la del cabello rojo y conjurando el mismo látigo de luz que tan buenos resultados le había dado en tantas otras batallas, enroscándose en el tobillo de su oponente. Tiró con todas sus fuerzas, y ella cayó al suelo, machacándose la cabeza, apenas quedando consciente. Herbert volvió a tirar, cuando la del cabello azul, gruñendo de rabia, le lanzó otra esfera de energía, pero Herbert se agachó a tiempo, tirando con fuerza a la del cabello rojo, de modo que pasara por encima de él, usando a su enemiga como escudo humano. La explosión aún lo arrojó lejos, pero por lo menos no sufrió daños permanentes. Tampoco fue como si no pudiera hacer algo para amortiguar la caída. Usó su arma para no machacarse la espalda contra el piso de metal, y se puso de pie con rapidez. Aún había humo oscureciendo el campo de batalla, y Herbert lo apartó con una corriente de aire de su arma, percatándose que la chica del cabello rojo no estaba por ningún lado. Y, lo que era peor, la bodega se encontraba abierta. La chica del cabello azul estaba junto a la puerta, sosteniendo una caja con el familiar símbolo de riesgo biológico. No ostentaba una sonrisa de suficiencia, sin embargo. Tenía la cara de una persona que acababa de perder a alguien muy importante para ella. Fue cuando Herbert comprendió lo que había ocurrido.

Iba a atacar a la del cabello azul, cuando ella desapareció sin dejar ningún rastro de que alguna vez estuvo allí. Herbert se detuvo, mirando un pequeño montón de cenizas que yacía a sus pies, lo que había quedado de la mujer del cabello rojo. Le costaba trabajo imaginar que una persona sacrificara a su hermana por una caja. Volvió a pensar en el profesor Tomoe, y en la caja que le acababan de robar. Luego, en un flash de revelación, Herbert supo para qué quería esa caja en específico.

Aquella caja alojaba el material sobrante del meteorito que había impactado cerca del perímetro del domo hace unos pocos meses atrás. Recordaba que el profesor Tomoe la había usado para desarrollar un medicamento que curara a Hotaru de su enfermedad, pero, lejos de curar su condición, había creado algo peor (67). Aquella era la razón por la que Herbert había expulsado al profesor Tomoe de su laboratorio, y la razón por la que había decidido guardar el resto del meteorito en una caja, dentro de su bodega. Después de todo, ya había obtenido lo que quería de éste, y la única razón por la que no se había deshecho de aquel material era que no estaba seguro de lo que podía pasar si no se disponía de éste apropiadamente.

Aunque debía sentirse bien porque esa chica le había quitado un peso de encima, a Herbert le preocupaba lo que un biólogo como el profesor Tomoe podía hacer con material como el que esa chica acababa de robar.

No pasaría mucho tiempo para que lo viera con sus propios ojos.

Tokio, 18 de julio de 1992, 04:48p.m.

El profesor Tomoe no lucía demasiado complacido por la forma en que Cyprine había obtenido el material biológico, pues no podía darse el lujo de perder demasiados aliados. Eudial, Mimette, Viluy y Petirol habían perecido a manos de las Sailor Senshi y Herbert Dixon. Tenía el presentimiento de que iba a necesitar a Kaolinite para las fases finales del plan, pues Tellu no era tan fuerte para hacer frente a las Sailor Senshi, especialmente a la que había asesinado a Viluy. Su única esperanza era terminar con el experimento, y esperar que Petirol no hubiera muerto en vano.

No obstante, la mayor amenaza a su plan no eran las Sailor Senshi, ni siquiera Sailor Silver Moon. Se trataba de aquella niña del cabello rosado, la que se había hecho amiga de Hotaru. El último reporte de Viluy antes de morir le había dicho que aquella niña también era una Sailor Senshi. Aunque no era peligrosa, sí lo era su potencial cercanía con Hotaru. Había esperado que las secuelas de su condición hiciera que la gente se alejara de ella, y había funcionado, hasta que esa niña apareció. Lo que más le molestaba al profesor Tomoe era que no podía impedirle a ella entrar a la casa, pues estaría contradiciendo los deseos de Hotaru, y mantenerla feliz era una de sus mayores prioridades.

Una mujer pelirroja, que usaba un vestido del mismo color, con un escote que apenas escondía su voluminoso busto, apareció detrás del profesor Tomoe. Ostentaba una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Profesor —dijo Kaolinite con una voz que le hacía justicia a su apariencia—, todo está listo en el colegio. Solamente falta su parte, y podremos dar inicio a la última fase del plan.

—Muy bien —repuso el profesor Tomoe, mientras vertía parte del contenido de la caja que había traído Cyprine en una solución de color grisáceo y contextura pegajosa—. Ya tengo lo que necesitamos para iniciar la guerra contra las Sailor Senshi. En un par de horas, tendremos al humanoide (68) más poderoso que alguna vez haya hecho. Ninguna Sailor Senshi podrá derrotarlo, y me traerá los talismanes que tanto ansiamos. Habría sido ideal que todas las Brujas 5 estuvieran vivas, pero con dos bastarán. Avisa a Tellu y Cyprine a que vengan a mi laboratorio, y después, anda nuevamente al colegio. Tengo la impresión que algo no anda bien allí.

—¿A qué se refiere?

El profesor Tomoe indicó a Kaolinite a que viera una pantalla que acababa de encenderse. Se trataba de las imágenes que transmitía una cámara de seguridad desde dentro del colegio. Kaolinite consultó la pantalla, sin entender qué quería el profesor que viese.

—No entiendo.

—El del cabello corto de color paja, y la chica del cabello verde —dijo el profesor sin mirar la pantalla—. No deberían estar allí. Ninguno de los dos aparece en los registros del colegio. O entraron por error, o son infiltrados. Deshazte de ellos.

—A la orden.

A los pocos minutos desde que Kaolinite se hubo ido del laboratorio, otras dos mujeres aparecieron. Una era Cyprine y la otra, la del cabello verde ondulado, era Tellu. Se aproximaron al profesor, ansiosas por ser de alguna utilidad, después que las Sailor Senshi hubieran diezmado sus números.

—Qué bueno que ya estén aquí —dijo el profesor Tomoe, encarando a ambas brujas y sosteniendo una probeta con un líquido de color verde grisáceo—. Ya han visto de lo que las Sailor Senshi son capaces de hacernos. Si no tenemos cuidado, nos van a derrotar uno por uno. Por eso elaboré este químico. Tellu beberá este compuesto, y se convertirá en la bruja más poderosa jamás vista. Cyprine, ella necesitará de tu ayuda, así que deberás colaborar.

Mientras el profesor Tomoe le tendía la probeta a Tellu, Cyprine miraba la escena con un poco de suspicacia. Sin embargo, para cuando pudo conectar los cables, ya era demasiado tarde; Tellu ya había bebido el contenido de la probeta. Solamente podía mirar cómo Tellu parecía ahogarse, mientras se inclinaba hacia delante y el color de su piel cambiaba al mismo color del líquido que acababa de beber. Su estatura cambió, y Cyprine imaginó que debía estar soportando un dolor inmenso, pues todo su cuerpo temblaba y la criatura en la que se estaba convirtiendo Tellu se llevaba las manos a la cabeza.

Para cuando la transformación hubo acabado, Cyprine se quedó mirando a Tellu como si estuviera viendo un fantasma. La criatura parecía un duende sobredimensionado, y la miraba con ojos rojos como rubíes, y con un hambre visible a kilómetros de distancia. Cyprine iba a dar media vuelta y correr a todo lo que daban sus pies, pero Tellu extendió su brazo izquierdo, y la atrapó, apretándola con fuerza. A continuación, Cyprine vio, con horror, cómo el brazo de Tellu se convertía en una masa pegajosa que la estaba envolviendo rápidamente. Pronto, no veía más que verde grisáceo por todos lados, se le hizo muy difícil respirar, y la desesperación vino después, cuando todo el mundo se le vino a negro, y ya no pudo seguir respirando. Momentos después, perdió por completo la conciencia, mientras que su cuerpo era disuelto por los ácidos que brotaban de la piel de Tellu, para ser posteriormente absorbido.

El cuerpo de Tellu volvió a sufrir una transformación. Sin embargo, ésta no era en absoluto dolorosa. Su cuerpo se hizo más pequeño, su piel tomó un color más ortodoxo, y su cabello se tornó de color turquesa. Su indumentaria era la misma, pero, como era un poco más alta que su forma original, la falda le quedaba un poco más corta, pero era, más o menos, la misma Tellu de siempre, solamente que con una mayor estatura y un color de cabello distinto.

—Resultó exactamente como esperaba —dijo el profesor Tomoe, mirando a Tellu de arriba abajo—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Tellu se miró las manos y los pies, sintiendo que nada podía detenerla. Había un poder enorme surcando sus venas, y no podía esperar a desatarlo en las Sailor Senshi, o en cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino.

—Poderosa —dijo, con una voz baja y ronca.

—Tráeme los talismanes —ordenó el profesor Tomoe—, y serás una de las primeras en contemplar la gloria del Faraón 90.

—Será un placer.

Tokio, una hora más tarde

Nicole y las demás habían llegado a la residencial donde se hospedaba Saori, pero no la encontraron allí. La dueña del local le había explicado a Nicole que ella había ido a la casa de los Tsukino, en compañía de una niña de cabello rosa chicle. Cuando Violet preguntó hace cuánto había ocurrido eso, la dueña de la residencial respondió que hace una media hora atrás. Nicole agradeció la información, e indicó a las demás a que la siguieran. Necesitaban encontrar el Cristal de Plata cuanto antes.

Quince minutos después, las cuatro se hallaban frente a la residencia de los Tsukino. Nicole juzgó prudente encargar a Violet preguntar por Saori, y ella, temblando de la cabeza a los pies, golpeó a la puerta de la casa, pensando en mil tonterías, y una señora de mediana edad la atendió.

—¿Se te ofrece algo?

—Bueno… eh… mi nombre es Violet, y quería saber si Saori se encuentra presente.

La dueña de casa compuso una expresión de reconocimiento al escuchar el nombre de Violet.

—Ah, tú debes ser la novia de Saori.

—Así es —contestó Violet con una voz más aguda de la usual.

—Qué bueno conocerte al fin —dijo Ikuko, haciéndose a un lado, diciéndole a Violet que podía pasar. Ella dudó un poco antes de poner un pie en la casa, mirando de derecha a izquierda, viendo que Saori se encontraba sentada en el sofá más amplio, conversando animadamente con la niña del cabello rosado que la dueña de la residencial había mencionado antes. Saori notó que alguien más había entrado en la sala de estar, y vio a Violet. Su sonrisa se hizo aún más amplia.

—Hola, Violet —dijo Saori, poniéndose de pie y abrazando a su novia. Rini, quien veía lo que estaba ocurriendo, pensó que solamente eran amigas, hasta que ambas se dieron un beso breve en los labios. Rini compuso una expresión de estupefacción al ver el acto. Saori lo notó, y se apresuró a explicar.

—Rini, Violet es mi novia —dijo, sin ponerse colorada o mostrar alguna señal de vergüenza—, y asumo que vino aquí a verme. Por cierto, ¿por qué estás aquí, Violet?

—Es una emergencia —repuso Violet, mirando hacia la puerta, donde esperaban sus amigas—. Lo que pasa es que hallamos una forma de revertir lo que hizo Polaris, pero para ello, necesitamos el Cristal de Plata. Lo tienes, ¿verdad?

—Lo tengo —dijo Saori en voz baja, cosa que los padres de Serena no escucharan—. ¿Acaso esperan que con eso puedan revivir a Cristalia?

—Ya hice todos los experimentos. Es algo muy factible.

—Entonces no debemos perder más tiempo.

—¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar? —preguntó Rini, mirando a Violet y a Saori de una forma casi implorante.

—Rini, esto es algo demasiado peligroso —dijo Saori, arrodillándose delante de ella y tomándole los hombros—. Es una buena idea que permanezcas aquí, donde sabes que vas a estar segura. No creo que tu madre quiera que corras peligro sin razón. De todas maneras, siempre puedes contar con Sailor Pluto.

—¡Pero es que quiero ayudar! —protestó Rini, pero Saori negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír.

—No quiero perder a mi hermana menor justo después de encontrarla —dijo, sonando realmente apenada por la decisión—. Lo único que deseo es que entrenes duro, para que, algún día, seas una Sailor Senshi fuerte y prudente. ¿De acuerdo?

Rini bajó la cabeza en señal de resignación.

—De acuerdo —dijo, en voz baja y sin mirar a Saori.

—Volveremos todas de una pieza, te lo prometo.

Saori y Violet dieron media vuelta y salieron de la casa. Nicole y las demás permanecían afuera, distrayéndose con el tráfico, y cuando vieron a Saori salir de la casa, compusieron sendas caras de alivio.

—Me alegra que hayas decidido cooperar con nosotras —dijo Nicole.

Saori sonrió.

—Será como en los viejos tiempos.

* * *

(67) Ver capítulos 34 y 36 de este fic.

(68) Soy consciente que los monstruos que crea el profesor Tomoe en la tercera temporada se denominan "daimon", pero no es la idea hacer un calco de la historia original, como ya he dicho varias veces. De hecho, este arco, en este fic, no se parece en nada a lo que se vio en el manga o en el anime.


	66. Los talismanes Parte I

LXV  
Los talismanes, Parte 1

Tokio, 18 de julio de 1992, 06:21p.m.

Pese a que necesitaba mucha asistencia para hacer cosas tan mundanas como orinar, Ryuko Kobayashi había leído mucho sobre el incidente con la nave espacial. Había leído declaraciones de testigos que habían visto actuar a las Sailor Senshi, y varios de ellos recordaban haber visto a la que era conocida como Sailor Venus emplear su técnica, sin mucha efectividad. De hecho, contrastando las declaraciones de otros testigos, entendió que ella había sido la responsable de las dos muertes que habían ocurrido durante el evento. Ryuko supo, en ese momento, que un error de juicio había conducido a que dos personas perdieran la vida. Claramente, no podían actuar de forma independiente sin cometer errores. Aquello era todo lo que necesitaba para armar un caso contra las Sailor Senshi.

El segundo paso ya lo había dado. Había hecho todo lo posible para contactarse con las víctimas de la caída de la nave espacial (el gobierno había dicho que se trataba de un prototipo de aeronave que había sufrido una falla catastrófica), y varias de ellas respondieron, y, como ella pensaba, responsabilizaban a las Sailor Senshi por no pensar en el daño colateral que iban a causar con sus poderes. Ryuko había pasado noches en vela leyendo y respondiendo correos electrónicos enviados por las víctimas, y entendió que el descontento era más grande de lo que había pensado. Muchos no denunciaban a las Sailor Senshi por temor a represalias, y otros habían encontrado muchas trabas para presentar una queja formal en contra de ellas. Era como si alguien en el gobierno las estuviera protegiendo de cualquier consecuencia legal.

Esa tarde, Ryuko se había contactado con un abogado para discutir la idea de presentar una querella en contra de las Sailor Senshi por destrucción masiva de propiedad pública y privada, ejercicio ilegal de la justicia y cuasidelito de homicidio. Normalmente, la pena para aquellas acusaciones era un total de quince años de presidio, pero, como las Sailor Senshi eran adolescentes, no tenían responsabilidad penal, por lo que había considerado una alternativa, una que ningún juez podría desestimar, a juzgar por la destrucción de hace unos meses atrás.

Si ellas eran unas adolescentes con poderes, tenían que ser tratadas como adolescentes con poderes. Y si ellas se rehusaban a ser sometidas a una entidad gubernamental, se les prohibiría operar, no solamente en Japón, sino que en el resto del mundo también. Porque Ryuko se iba a asegurar que Naciones Unidas también estuviera al tanto de lo peligrosas que podían ser las Sailor Senshi sin supervisión.

Esa era la única forma en que ellas se hicieran responsables de sus acciones (69).

Diez minutos más tarde

La temperatura seguía descendiendo, y, pese a que no era muy inteligente usar el uniforme de Sailor Senshi en ese clima, ninguna se quejaba de ello. Sailor Silver Moon era indolente al frío, pero Sailor Amethyst no lo era. Por esa razón, Sailor Silver Moon la abrazaba contra ella, de modo que se mantuviera caliente. Cuando las cosas se pusieran más movidas, ya no necesitaría de su ayuda para entrar en calor.

Se encontraban en el cementerio, donde había sido enterrada Cristalia. Sailor Silver Moon recordaba muy bien el funeral, porque ella había estado presente, al igual que sus amigas. Había visto a la madre de esa pobre muchacha, su cara devastada, incapaz siquiera de llorar a causa de la pena. No fue capaz de decir alguna palabra de despedida. Solamente vio cómo el féretro donde descansaba el cuerpo de su hija era depositado en la zanja, tal vez esforzándose en recordar a Molly por como era, porque la alternativa era aterradora.

Después de aquella triste remembranza, Sailor Silver Moon decidió que era mejor seguir con lo que se había propuesto. Alzó los brazos hacia el cielo, cerrando los ojos, y concentrando su corazón en lo que necesitaba hacer. En segundos, un brillo plateado apareció entre sus manos e, instantes después, una joya con la apariencia de una flor tomó forma. Era el Cristal de Plata.

—Bueno, eso no fue difícil —dijo Sailor Silver Moon, y las demás lucían cada vez más confiadas en que el plan iba a tener éxito—. Sigamos adelante.

Sailor Silver Moon seguía con los brazos extendidos hacia arriba cuando volvió a cerrar los ojos, concentrándose en la persona que yacía bajo la lápida, justamente la persona que deseaba que volviera a la vida.

 _Por favor, Cristal de Plata, permíteme volver a la vida a Cristalia. Ella fue una víctima inocente del odio de Polaris, no tenía nada que ver en esto. Te lo ruego, Cristal de Plata, dame el poder para que Cristalia vuelva a respirar._

Los segundos pasaron, para dar paso a los minutos, pero nada ocurría. Desconcertada, Sailor Silver Moon miró hacia arriba, y vio que el Cristal de Plata seguía allí, pero lucía como opaca. No había rayos plateados brotando de su superficie, ni un aura plateada rodeando a la gema.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Sailor Jasper, mirando al Cristal de Plata con una mezcla de curiosidad y decepción—. ¿Por qué no hace nada?

—Se supone que Cristalia debió haber vuelto a la vida —añadió Sailor Amethyst, quien se había cruzado de brazos a causa del frío—. O puede que lo haya hecho, y no nos hubiéramos dado cuenta.

—Pero el Cristal de Plata no ha hecho nada —acotó Sailor Tourmaline, perdiendo la paciencia—. Sailor Silver Moon, ¿estás segura que eres capaz de usar su poder? Porque parece que no responde a tus deseos. O tal vez no tengas el poder suficiente para emplearlo.

Sailor Silver Moon no decía nada. Ella no recordaba haber vuelto a la vida a nadie usando el Cristal de Plata, pero sí lo había empleado para detener cien mil cabezas nucleares. ¿Acaso revivir a alguien era fundamentalmente distinto? Porque influenciar la electrónica de un ICBM debía ser pan comido para el Cristal de Plata. Cien mil de ellos no haría ninguna diferencia. ¿Era cierto que necesitaba más poder? ¿O necesitaba una clase de poder diferente? Porque ella, Sailor Silver Moon, era muy hábil para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, gozaba de una fuerza portentosa y sus poderes ofensivos eran devastadores. Era una guerrera mágica en toda su expresión. Entonces, ¿qué le hacía falta?

—Tal vez… tal vez le falta amor a tu corazón —se atrevió a decir Sailor Amethyst, acercándose a Sailor Silver Moon con un poco de tiento, como si pensara que ella le iba a golpear si decía una palabra más—. No es que no me ames, yo sé que lo haces con todo tu corazón. Pero el amor romántico no es el único tipo de amor que existe. El Cristal de Plata es un objeto que se nutre de todas las clases de amor, no solamente de uno.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no hay suficiente amor en mi corazón?

—Lo lamento, Saori, pero así es —dijo Sailor Amethyst, con un poco más de confianza—. Debes estar hecha de amor puro para hacer algo como revivir a una persona. No te lo dije antes porque no estaba segura de si aquello era requisito necesario para hacer funcionar al Cristal de Plata con todo su poder.

Sailor Silver Moon bajó los brazos, suspirando, y el Cristal de Plata desapareció. Su única oportunidad para revivir a Cristalia se había esfumado. Las demás Sailor Gems también lucían decepcionadas. Miraban hacia abajo, conteniendo las lágrimas a causa del fracaso en su cometido.

—¿Y qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó Sailor Tourmaline en voz baja.

—No lo sé —repuso Sailor Amethyst, con los puños crispados y una expresión de desconsuelo en su cara—. Esta era nuestra única oportunidad para revivir a Cristalia. Por desgracia, ella jamás volverá a la vida.

Sailor Tourmaline miró a Sailor Amethyst como si ella acabara de pronunciar una blasfemia horrible.

—Tiene que haber otra forma de hacerlo —dijo, perdiendo de a poco la paciencia—. No debemos rendirnos. No podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada. Tenemos que revivir a Cristalia. Es nuestra princesa.

Las demás Sailor Gems miraron a su líder con creciente desesperación. Sailor Tourmaline no perdía jamás el temple, y verla tan perdida y perturbada les causaba una impresión difícil de olvidar. Por otra parte, Sailor Silver Moon solidarizaba con Sailor Tourmaline con la idea de que debía haber otra forma de revivir a Cristalia. Sin embargo, ella aún no había perdido la calma, y juzgaba, de acuerdo a las palabras de Sailor Amethyst, que el Cristal de Plata era capaz de hacer el trabajo, pero iba a requerir a la auténtica dueña de la gema.

Por desgracia, la auténtica dueña del Cristal de Plata estaba muerta. Dependía de ella, Sailor Silver Moon, convertirse en su nueva auténtica dueña.

Quince minutos antes

Rini había desobedecido a Saori, y se encontraba frente a la puerta de una casa amplia y de dos pisos. Había tenido que usar a su luna pelota para alcanzar el timbre. No pasaron más de diez segundos para que la puerta se abriera, y una mujer con un vestido que ostentaba un escote muy provocativo la recibió.

—¿Qué se te ofrece, niña?

—Vengo a ver a Hotaru.

Kaolinite se quedó mirando a Rini por un momento antes de darle la pasada. Rini pensó que ella no le iba a permitir entrar, y se quedó petrificada por un par de segundos antes de entrar en la casa.

No había sala de estar en el inmueble. En lugar de eso, había un pasillo muy largo, en cuyos lados había varias puertas. Rini se quedó mirando las puertas, perdida, cuando recibió un poco de ayuda.

—Bienvenida, pequeña —dijo el mismo hombre de cabello canoso que había visto en aquella plaza, sentado cerca de donde Hotaru armaba su muñeco de nieve—. Hotaru está en la última habitación de la izquierda. Te está esperando.

—Gracias —dijo Rini cordialmente, y se dirigió a la puerta que el señor Tomoe le había indicado, y dio tres toques sobre ésta. Como cuando llegó a la casa, no esperó mucho rato para que Hotaru le diera el paso a su habitación.

Rini no sabía si Hotaru se sentía fascinada por la oscuridad o si era por otra razón, pero le daba la impresión que todo lo que ella usaba era de colores oscuros. Las sábanas eran negras, su ropa era oscura, y la única ventana que poseía la habitación tenía sus cortinas corridas, y éstas eran, predeciblemente, de color negro, de forma que la habitación siempre se encontrara en penumbra. Después, Rini recordó que Hotaru padecía de una enfermedad que la hacía alérgica a la luz.

—¿Es por tu enfermedad que debes estar a oscuras?

—Así es —repuso Hotaru, sentándose sobre la cama, e invitando a Rini a que hiciera lo mismo—. Antes de regresar a Japón, yo vivía en Estados Unidos con mi padre. Él trabajaba para un científico llamado Herbert Dixon. No sé cuál era su trabajo en específico, pero, durante mi estadía en el domo donde el señor Dixon hacía sus investigaciones, caí muy enferma, y mi padre desarrolló una cura. Aquello hizo que mi enfermedad desapareciera, pero me dejó con unas secuelas muy molestas, como mi alergia a la luz.

—Debe ser muy complicado vivir así —dijo Rini, mirando a Hotaru con lástima.

—Lo es —repuso Hotaru, bajando un poco la cabeza y poniendo las manos sobre sus piernas—. Mi padre no me permite tener amigos, a causa de mis problemas de salud, pero hizo una excepción contigo, porque vio que yo lucía más alegre en tu compañía, y dice que eso me hace bien.

—Pero tener amigos es algo positivo —dijo Rini, desviando la mirada de los ojos de Hotaru y mirando al techo, con una sonrisa vaga en su cara—. Hace que las cosas sean más fáciles, o al menos tolerables.

—Lo sé, pero ni en el colegio quieren acercarse a mí —dijo Hotaru, mirando a Rini con unos ojos melancólicos, y Rini se dio cuenta que esa mirada era bastante común en ella—. Dicen que soy una niña extraña, que tengo un aura oscura rodeándome y que estoy poseída por los demonios.

—Pues yo creo que eres una chica adorable —dijo Rini, mostrándole una sonrisa honesta—, y no creo que tengas un aura oscura rodeándote. Pienso que eres una buena chica a la que le han pasado cosas malas.

—Ves lo mejor de las personas.

—Soy igual a mi madre en ese sentido —admitió Rini, recordando cuando la Neo Reina Serena le contaba sobre sus aventuras en el pasado, siendo una Sailor Senshi. Rini se preguntaba por qué la Neo Reina no podía transformarse en una Sailor Senshi. Tal vez su nueva posición le impedía hacerlo, o si, simplemente, ya no necesitaba defender al mundo de ese modo.

—Tu madre debe ser una buena persona también.

—Sí, y eso es lo triste —dijo Rini, fijando su mirada en la cara de Hotaru, leyendo la soledad en sus ojos y el constante peso de su enfermedad en la boca curvada hacia abajo que mostraba en ese momento—. Ver lo bueno de las personas no siempre cae bien en las personas. Hay quienes sienten envidia de la gente que puede hacerlo, y trata de perjudicarlas, de cualquier modo.

—Eso es cierto. —Hotaru frunció levemente el ceño, como si hubiera percibido un detalle en Rini que había pasado por alto la primera vez que se vieron—. Tú también tienes un aura oscura rodeándote.

Rini tragó saliva.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Bueno, no es que seas una niña malvada, pero, en algún momento, fuiste poseída por el mal.

Rini se quedó en silencio. Tenía recuerdos vagos de cuando había sido Black Lady, pero todos ellos le causaban dolor, pues podía verse a sí misma haciéndole daño a otras personas, combatiendo con las Sailor Senshi, haciendo cosas malas…

De pronto, Rini sintió ganas de irse de allí. No quería que Hotaru fuese testigo de lo que le iba a ocurrir cuando su peor recuerdo afloró a la superficie. Se preguntaba cómo Sailor Pluto no era capaz de guardarle rencor por lo que ella le había hecho como Black Lady. Se había ofrecido a entrenarla como Sailor Senshi, había sido paciente con ella, compartido su amplia sabiduría con ella, todo ello sin mencionar ni siquiera una vez su pelea con ella hace un par de meses atrás.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

—No lo sé —dijo Hotaru, y a Rini le perturbó un poco que ella estuviera sonriendo mientras hablaba—. Simplemente, lo supe.

—¿Por qué ríes?

Hotaru pareció ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, y borró su sonrisa de inmediato.

—Eh… no lo sé. Fue como… no lo sé.

Pero Rini no la miraba como juzgándola, sino como si entendiera lo que le ocurría.

—Tú también estuviste poseída por un ser maligno, ¿verdad?

—Eh, bueno, sí, lo estuve. —Hotaru, de repente, lucía incómoda, como si hubiera sido pillada robándole dinero a su padre—. Cuando estuve enferma me sentí como si un espíritu maligno hubiera penetrado en mi interior. Desde que mi padre curó mi enfermedad que ya no me siento así, pero hay veces en que esos recuerdos vuelven a mí, sobre todo en la noche, y no me dejan dormir.

—Entonces me entiendes —dijo Rini, quien se sentía cada vez más en confianza con Hotaru, pues daba la impresión que ambas habían pasado por experiencias similares en el pasado—. Nunca pensé que conocería a alguien como tú, alguien que tuviera cosas en común conmigo.

—Me siento del mismo modo contigo —dijo Hotaru, sonriendo.

—¿Puedo volver a verte?

—Por supuesto —contestó Hotaru, poniéndose de pie, y Rini hizo lo mismo—. Son raras las veces en las que salgo de la casa, así que casi siempre me podrás encontrar aquí. Salgo a las dos del colegio y llego a las dos y media a la casa, así que ya sabes cuándo venir. La próxima vez, te esperaré con un té y cosas para comer, ¿de acuerdo?

—Me parece muy bien —dijo Rini, tendiéndole la mano a Hotaru, quien la tomó—. Fue un placer conocerte, y espero que nos volvamos a ver.

—Es una pena que tengas que irte. Pero ya verás que la próxima vez la vamos a pasar muy bien.

—Cuenta con ello —dijo Rini, guiñándole un ojo.

Tokio, una hora más tarde

Después de mucho darle vueltas al asunto, Sailor Tourmaline decidió esperar a ver si Sailor Silver Moon podía manejar mejor el poder del Cristal de Plata. Las demás Sailor Gems estuvieron de acuerdo, porque nada más podían hacer por el momento. Entre todas, abandonaron el cementerio e iban a regresar al hotel, cuando se encontraron con otras dos Sailor Senshi. Sailor Silver Moon las reconoció de inmediato. Eran Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune. Ellas, a su vez, reconocieron a Sailor Silver Moon, pero no a las demás.

—Eres tú —dijo Sailor Uranus con un poco de desagrado en su voz—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—No es de tu incumbencia —gruñó Sailor Silver Moon, notando que había una legión de humanoides detrás de Sailor Uranus—. ¿Qué les impide pelear? ¿Ese montón de idiotas?

—Son cientos de ellos —dijo Sailor Neptune, quien andaba en buenos términos con Sailor Silver Moon—, y son dirigidos por una de las Brujas 5. Su poder es terrible. Ni siquiera las dos pudimos hacerle siquiera un rasguño.

—Si unimos fuerzas, podremos ganar —dijo Sailor Tourmaline, y las demás Sailor Gems asintieron con la cabeza—. De todas formas, estamos desocupadas en este momento. Las ayudaremos.

—Gracias —dijo Sailor Neptune, pero Sailor Uranus no lucía muy convencida que digamos.

—¿Y serán capaces de enfrentar a todos esos humanoides al mismo tiempo?

—Desde luego, ustedes dos no podrán —dijo Sailor Tourmaline, encogiéndose de hombros—. Necesitan de nuestra ayuda, por mucho que no te convenzan nuestras habilidades, Sailor Uranus. Sailor Silver Moon se ocupará de esa bruja que dices que tiene un poder terrible.

—La haré mierda —gruñó Sailor Silver Moon, sonriendo y crispando los puños.

—Entonces, pongámonos manos a la obra —dijo Sailor Tourmaline, y sus amigas se pusieron a su lado, adoptando sus respectivas posturas de batalla. Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune también se pusieron en línea con las demás. Sailor Silver Moon tomó su lugar detrás de las demás, pues era su arma secreta, y no la iban a mostrar hasta que esa bruja poderosa hiciera su aparición.

* * *

(69) Para desarrollar esta idea, obtuve inspiración de los hechos en Capitán América: Civil War. Es otra cosa que va a ser distinta del argumento original de Sailor Moon, pero lo voy a dejar para después.


End file.
